Superwomen of Eva: Lilith's Herald
by orionpax09
Summary: After the Fifth Angel is destroyed, Rei is confronted with new possibilities...and a gift from Lilith. Chapters 1-16: Current story content overhauled. Chapter 17: Brand new chapter! See profile for details.
1. Touched by an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: Touched by an Angel

As Shinji Ikari stood before the apartment that was supposed to belong to Rei Ayanami, he kept looking from the apartment door to the card in his hand and back again. Wondering time and time again if someone had inscribed the wrong address on said card.

_It would make a lot more sense than finding out that Rei actually _does _live out here,_ Shinji thought as he glanced about his surroundings. The apartment building the 3rd Child NERV was at was the most horribly rundown building he had ever seen in the worst section of Tokyo-3, a remnant of the old section of the city from before it had been razed and rebuilt. And a part of the city he would never have gone to of his own volition.

As he again looked down at the NERV ID card in his hand, Shinji thought back to last night when Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had asked him to give it to Rei as a favor. Making it clear that her old one had expired, and without a new one, she would have no access to NERV Headquarters. And so, being somewhat curious about Rei, whom he'd never been able to so much as start up a conversation with, he had agreed. Only for that curiosity to fade in the face of mounting confusion when he found himself at this dilapidated ruin.

Like the apartment building that was Shinji's home, there were walkways on the outside leading to each apartment door. And like his home, there were stairs and an elevator that led to each floor. But unlike his present lodgings, the elevator of this building was obviously in as much of a state of disrepair as the rest of it. Enough so that all it took was one look to convince him that, even after the long walk out this way, he would much rather take the stairs. Stairs that were littered with broken beer bottles and used hypodermics, as well as even worse objects, all of which were also to be found on the walkways. Every surface was stained and marred and smelled of things that would normally be found in a sewer, all of which made him that much more certain that this couldn't be the right place. Even the fact that the indicated door bore the name of Ayanami had not alleviated his confusion.

_But.. .why...?_ Shinji thought as he attempted to wrestle with this incomprehensible reality. _Why would anyone...live here?_ Neither the door nor the card had any answers for him. So without any further recourse, the 3rd Child decided to go along with the situation at hand, and hit the buzzer next to the door.

There was nothing. No response. He tried again, and a few more times, but with similar results.

_I guess it's in as bad a condition as the rest of the place,_ Shinji decided with a frown. He then gave the door a gentle knocking, unwilling to risk knocking it off its hinges. Again, there was no response. So without any further recourse, he took hold of the door handle, and turned it. _Of course, she's probably locked the door, so..._

The gentle click followed by the door creaking open immediately proved Shinji wrong. _What?_ he thought, his mouth popping open even as he cracked it open. _But...who would leave the door unlocked in a place like _this_?_

Again, Shinji had no answer to his question. So he did the only thing he could do; continue doing what he had been doing. And try to be polite about what was essentially breaking and entering as he possibly could.

Carefully cracking the door open just a bit wider, just enough to give him a slight view of the interior. Shinji softly called out, "Uh, hello? Ayanami?" Once more, there was no response. Nothing to indicate that Rei or anyone else was present. "Uh...it's just me. Shinji Ikari."

Once again, there was no response. Not having any better ideas, Shinji frowned and called out in a somewhat louder voice, "Uh...I'm coming in, okay?" Unsurprisingly, there was no response. So he carefully, silently opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Only to wince in disgust as he did.

The smell inside of Rei's apartment was even worse than it was outside. The walls and floors were smudged and stained with dirt and grime. Shinji felt dirty just looking at the thorough mess that was confronting him. _Who could live in a place like this?_ he wondered as he made his way into what had to be the main room of the apartment, which was even worse.

There were precisely four pieces of furniture in evidence in there; a western-style bed that looked incredibly uncomfortable with a lumpy mattress and harsh metal framing, a small chair that looked like it belonged in a dump, a small refrigerator with a box filled with blood-stained bandages, and a chest of drawers. _I don't believe this,_ Shinji grimaced as he took in his surroundings. _This is even worse than Misato's apartment when I first moved in!_

Shuddering at that memory, one which was bright and cheerful by comparison to this, Shinji looked this way and that...only to frown when something glinted in the low light. Turning towards the chest of drawers, he was surprised to see a pair of glasses on top of them. "Huh?" he started as he made his way up to the chest and studied the corrective lens. The frame was bent, and the lens had been cracked along the edges. "But...these can't be Rei's."

Once again wondering if he had somehow gotten the wrong apartment, Shinji carefully picked up the glasses, and after a moment's curious inspection, put them on. Finding that they were meant for a head somewhat larger than his own, he was satisfied that this had to be the wrong place. _I better get out of here before someone spots me,_ Shinji thought nervously, already moving to take the glasses off. _And then I'll call Akagi-san and -_

The sound of a door sliding open made Shinji go completely rigid. The realization that he had been caught invading someone else's home emptied his mind, leaving him helpless to do anything but slowly turn towards the source of the sound. It was then that he received two more shocks that day. The first was the revelation that he did indeed have the correct apartment; Rei Ayanami was the one standing behind him, looking at him in mute surprise. The next was the fact that she must've been in the shower, because the blue-haired albino was nude save for the brown towel covering her upper body.

Sheer panic racing through his mind, Shinji broke into a cold sweat, and grew even colder at the look of faint annoyance that appeared on Rei's face. "Um - Ayanami - I -!" he sputtered out as she started towards him. "I - I'm sorry! The door w-was open, so -!"

His words had no effect on her. Rei just came up to him, not bothering to speak as she reached forward and plucked the glasses off his face. As for Shinji, he continued to scramble backwards, the fact that he was in close to proximity to an effectively nude girl leaving him scared and confused. As he continued to try and distance from her, his foot slid on a patch of grime.

Scared and off-balance, Shinji windmilled his arms in a desperate attempt to remain upright. But it was an attempt that was doomed to failure. And with the chest of drawers behind him, he was left with nowhere to fall but right into Rei.

Realizing that crashing down squarely on Rei's body was perhaps not the best of ideas, Shinji reacted on pure instinct, and was able to catch himself on his hands and knees before landing on her. Leaving him crouched over the nude girl, who was still silent. She had not screamed or cried out as she fell or when she landed. And now was just looking at him in silence even as she lay there, like this was just a normal day for her.

Several seconds passed in this fashion, with the two of them simply staring at each other. Until at last the silence was broken...and Rei actually spoke. "Will you get off?"

Initially puzzled by this statement, Shinji could only remain where he was as his brain rebooted itself into something resembling functional condition. And when it finally did, something in the back of his mind realized that while his right hand was feeling something cold and unbelievably filthy, his left hand was clenched about something warm, soft, and resilient.

_Uh-oh...!_ Shinji thought, getting a very bad feeling. Without even thinking about it, he looked down and confirmed that he was presently groping Rei's right breast.

A moment later, Shinji was again in full panic mode. Flying off of her like he had been burned, he suddenly found a thousand separate apologies and excuses on his lips, struggling to come out at the same time. Unable to think, he carefully distanced himself from Rei as the albino rose from the ground and went over to the side of her bed. "I - I - I - sorry!" he sputtered out helplessly as the blue-haired girl picked up a pair of panties and began the process of getting dressed. At this, something in the back of his mind kicked in again, telling him that it might be a good idea not to ogle the girl whose home he had invaded and that he had accidentally assaulted. "I was just - well, I was asked to - that is -!"

Gulping loudly, Shinji took several deep breathes before trying again. "Your card - it's renewed, and -!" he fumbled out, glancing out of the corner of his eye. Seeing that Rei was mostly dressed, he swallowed and continued. "So I was asked to - bring it to - I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to -!" Fumbling once again, he swallowed a lump of bile that had formed in his throat. "Akagi-san - she forgot to give it to you - I tried to get your - your bell, it didn't work, and the door was unlocked, so -!"

As Shinji struggled to get his mouth under control and say something more intelligible, his mouth automatically snapped shut at the sound of the door closing. Gasping in surprise, he quickly looked towards where Rei had been dressing. He gasped again when he saw that she was no longer there. Then he looked up the hallway leading to the door. "No way...!" he sputtered out, unable to believe what had just happened. "She wouldn't have -!"

As impossibility mounted on impossibility, Shinji shakily made his way up to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Rei had just left her apartment, apparently unconcerned about her uninvited visitor as she made her way downstairs.

Feeling his eyes and jaw hang open, Shinji just stared after, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He had broken into Rei's home, had been handling something that didn't belong to him, fell on her and groped her...and she had barely said a word. She hadn't even protested his presence. She had just asked him to get off so she could get dressed.

_I don't get it,_ Shinji thought, utterly and thoroughly baffled as Rei made her way downstairs. _I mean...I know she's quiet. She barely talks to anyone at school. And she's never said a word to me before now!_

Bringing his hand to his forehead, Shinji struggled to make sense of this. A girl who apparently didn't care that she was living in filth in a building that ought to be condemned, who barely even reacted when he fell on her and groped her, and had just left without even bothering to ask him to leave her home before leaving it herself.

_Why would she do that? Doesn't she care what I could have done to her home?_ Shinji thought, only to wince as he looked back inside. _I mean...yeah, sure, there aren't a lot of ways I could make it worse than it is! But - I might steal something, or...doesn't she care? Why not ask me to leave, or wait to find out why I was here, or...?_

Question after question flooded his mind, and Shinji had no answers. And he still had to get Rei's security card to her, or she wouldn't be able to get inside of Headquarters. _I better go after her,_ he decided with considerable reluctance. _But I better lock the door, first._

With this in mind, Shinji retreated into Rei's apartment just enough to gain full access to the door's interior. After a moment's futzing about, he found the latch and turned it...only for nothing to happen. No click of the lock, no bolt appearing from the door. Nothing.

_What?_ Shinji frowned as he received his latest surprise of that day. He tried turning the latch again, only to have it spin in place like a top. _You mean...the lock doesn't work, either?_ Giving the latch one final spin, he then let his hands fall to his sides in helpless disgust. _But...why?_

Shinji had no answers. And he had serious doubts that Rei would give him any. But he still had a job to do. So with that in mind, he carefully exited Rei's apartment, carefully closing the door before starting after her. Questions bounced about his mind chaotically as he started down the stairs.

* * *

For the next several minutes, Shinji followed Rei as she made her way to the more civilized portion of Tokyo-3. The blue hair that topped her head made it easy to keep track of her, even from a distance as they walked and eventually rode the train to Headquarters. All the while, the albino paid no heed to his presence. And while Shinji couldn't tell if she was unaware of him or simply didn't care if he was there, he strongly suspected that it was the latter.

_But why? Why wouldn't she care?_ Shinji wondered for what felt like the umpteenth time as they exited the train and started towards the nearest entrance to the Geofront. _I mean, I don't know a lot about girls, but I do know that anyone else at school would have beaten me up over what happened! The only thing Rei was concerned about back at her apartment were those glasses! And why was she so worried about a pair of broken glasses that aren't hers?_

Shinji didn't have any answers. All he had were more questions, and they all revolved that anemic hovel that was Rei's home. _Why would Father let Ayanami live in a place like that?_ he wondered, genuinely baffled by this puzzle, which was made up of pieces that were all at odds with each other. _I mean...I thought he really liked her..._

With this thought, Shinji flashed back to the things he had seen and learned in recent times. To the huge burn scars on the palms of his father's hands, as well as Ritsuko explaining how this had happened. How Gendo Ikari had rescued Rei when her Eva had gone berserk during a test, burning his hands when he had opened the superheated hatch of her Entry Plug. He thought of how he had watched from a distance as the two of them talked openly and freely with each other, the both of them smiling.

_I can't remember the last time I saw Father smile. And Rei..._ Sighing as his thought trailed off, Shinji realized that the emotion he had seen on the albino's face that was more than he had seen from her the entire time he had been in Tokyo-3. _But...if he likes her...then why? Why does she live in a place like that?_

Again, Shinji had no answers, because there was no reason for it. As Commander of NERV, an organization charged with the defense of the world, Gendo certainly had plenty of clout. What he wanted, he generally got. One word from him, and Rei could likely have any home she so desired, especially with the slow decline in Tokyo-3's population. Something Shinji had learned the hard way on the day that Gendo had sent him away, ten years ago.

_Why? Why did he save her? Does he...actually care about her?_ Shinji found himself wondering somewhat more idly. _And if he _does _care...why let her live there?_

Again, no answers came. Nothing that made any sense. So as the train ride came to an end, Shinji could do nothing but follow Rei as she got off, and proceeded towards the entrance to the Geofront. The two of them walked in silence until at last they reached the gateway, which had several lanes leading to a series of doors.

As Rei brought forth her card, Shinji silently closed the distance, almost curious to see what would happen and how she would react. Moving as briskly and efficiently as always, she took her card and slid it through the reader. The tiny screen on it flashed red.

Rei made no sound, did nothing to indicate she was surprised. Instead, she simply swiped her card again, but with the same results. She was about to try again, but Shinji, deciding that now was as good a time as any, closed in behind her and swiped her new card. As the reader flashed the words 'Good morning', the blue-haired girl looked up at him, her expression the same as before. The same as it always was.

"Um...here you are," Shinji began hesitantly, holding up the card for her even as the door slid open. "It's your new card. Akagi-san, she told me to -"

Rei didn't say a word. Didn't react. She simply took hold of the card and snatched it from Shinji's hand before starting forward. Leaving the 3rd Child to stand there, utterly perplexed as the door closed behind her.

_Is this the same person?_ Shinji wondered as he slid his own security card through the reader. Proceeding as soon as the door slid open for him, allowing him to start after Rei once more. _Is she really the same person I saw smiling at Father?_

As he followed her down to the descending escalator, Shinji couldn't help but wonder if it was in fact possible. If perhaps the smiles and casual conversation he had seen Rei exchange with his father were in fact something conjured up by his own imagination. It would likely make more sense than this girl from whom he had seen no emotion, no expression of pain or joy of any kind suddenly smiling and being happy in the presence of the coldest, cruelest person Shinji had ever met.

But even as Shinji thought this, he frowned, for he knew just how poorly he himself understood others. A boy who had once given him a brutal beating had then become one of the closest things he had to a friend in this city. His guardian acted more like a goofy girl his junior at times, but was an efficient, calculating military commander while on duty. So if there were people such as that, then there was always the possibility that there was more to Rei than what she normally let show.

As this thought ran its course, Shinji studied the girl before her, thought of how little he knew about her, except the fact that she was seemingly closer to his own father than he himself was. He wondered why that was, why Gendo would risk his own life for her, and still treat her so shabbily. And as he did so, his curiosity grew, gnawing at him more and more, prompting him to speak. To at least try to engage this enigmatic girl in conversation.

"Uh..." Shinji began, trying to think of something to say. Wracking his brains until he suddenly remembered something he had heard Misato mention the previous day. "Um...I heard that...you're going to have a reactivation test today." Rei didn't respond to the strained words. Showed no reaction. Groaning his hesitation, Shinji soon decided that he had nothing to lose from proceeding. "Doesn't that...scare you? Piloting Unit 00?"

A couple seconds passed in silence, and for a moment, Shinji was convinced that his attempt at conversation would fall utterly flat. But even as she stood utterly still, Rei eventually spoke. "Why?"

It was a word, a single word, completely devoid of emotion or inflection. But it was a response, nonetheless. And after a moment's consideration as to how best to proceed, Shinji pounced on it.

"Well...you were hurt pretty bad in an earlier experiment," he explained, thinking back to the day he had first seen her. To the battered, barely conscious girl who could barely even move. "So...I thought...that you...might be worried...and..."

This time, Rei's response was more immediate. And completely unexpected. "Aren't you Commander Ikari's son?"

"Huh?" Shinji frowned uncertainly. So eventually, he nodded and answered, "Well...yeah. But...what's that have to do with it?"

"Unit 00 is Commander Ikari's creation," Rei stated, still speaking in that same tone of voice. "Don't you have faith in your own father's work?"

Shinji's mouth popped open at this, but even as he experienced surprise at her question, that surprise turned to anger. "No, of _course_ I don't trust him _or _those monsters!" he snapped, thinking back to the day he had first come there. How his father had stood before him, demanding that Shinji pilot a death machine that he had never seen before, let alone had any idea as to how to pilot. Had made it clear that the only reason Shinji had been summoned to Tokyo-3 was because Gendo had 'a use' for him. "Why would I ever trust him? How _can _I after what he -?"

Before Shinji could complete this declaration, Rei turned to face him. When she did, he was so surprised that his unfinished sentence fell flat in his mouth. The albino girl's crimson eyes were glaring at him with such intensity that it was impossible for him to miss, and her lips were pressed together in a narrow slit. Everything in her features radiating emotion. And that emotion was anger.

Dumbstruck by what he was seeing, Shinji tried to think of what he should say or do next when Rei did something else to shock him. Moving quicker than the eye could follow, she raised her hand and struck him on the face. Knocked off-balance by the force of the blow, the 3rd Child brought his hand to the stinging welt Rei had left him with even as the blue-haired girl turned and started stepping down the escalator. Not bothering to disguise her eagerness to get away from him.

Watching as Rei departed, Shinji could only stand there, unable to believe what was happening. Once again, she had expressed emotion, and again, it was related to his father. _But why? What does she see in him?_ he wondered once more. _And why...does he care about her? Why does he smile...just for her?_

* * *

Deep beneath the pyramid that was NERV Headquarters, in the bowels of what was thought of some as a den of secrets, in a place that was forbidden to everyone but a select few of NERV's elite, a titanic figure hung above a pool of crimson orange fluid. A masked figure that hung from a tremendous, crimson cross, crucified upon it. It hung limply, without any true legs to support it. Only tiny, vestigial ones that grew from where true legs should have appeared.

The titanic figure was an Angel. The second one discovered by humanity. A prisoner of NERV.

A prisoner that was even now stirring, ever so slightly.

Something was coming. The figure could sense it. A power that, while much smaller than her own, was quite similar. And different, just the same.

Another Angel was coming. Another of Adam's Children would soon arrive, to try and reach her. To set in motion the destruction of her own children.

After a brief time, the figure settled, contenting herself to wait and watch as events played out on the surface. For really, with her powers suppressed by both the restraining cross and NERV's own safeguards, that was all Lilith was capable of doing.

Watching and waiting for the destruction to end. Helpless to save her children from themselves.

* * *

Pausing to push his glasses back up his nose, Gendo Ikari paused before asking, "Rei, can you hear me?"

"Yes," came Rei's voice over the intercom feeding into the observation room of the test facility they were in.

"We will now commence the Unit 00 reactivation experiment," Gendo announced for everyone to hear, including the technical staff that was present. Then he turned towards a female figure in a white lab coat. "Dr. Akagi, initiate primary connection."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko nodded before focusing on her staff. As she did so, Gendo disconnected himself from the menial matters she was attending to. There was no point on dwelling on what might or might not go wrong. On whether or not the disaster from the previous experiment would repeat itself. Either everything would work out fine, or it wouldn't. Success or failure. There was nothing in between.

_And I have to succeed, despite everything that _can _go wrong,_ Gendo thought as he studied the armored cyclops that stood restrained before him. _I won't allow anything to interfere with me, or Rei._

"The checklist is satisfactory up to 2590," Maya Ibuki reported from her station, her voice returning Gendo to the moment. "We're approaching the borderline!"

"Watch it, Maya!" Ritsuko told her as the activating nerve links reached the critical point of no return.

"Borderline in 3, 2, 1...!" Maya announced, veritably dripping with tension as the critical red mark slowly flickered blue. Once again hovering at the borderline for a murderously long moment.

For a brief moment, Gendo felt an edge of concern. A moment that finally ended when the mark stopped flickering, and turned blue. As did the ones beyond it. "That did it!" Maya cried out, her relief clear. "Systems are currently functioning within acceptable tolerances! Unit 00 is now fully activated!"

"Excellent," Gendo commented, indulging in a sense of relief at this minor success. Then he turned towards Ritsuko and told her, "Proceed with the interlock tests, Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say a word, a voice from behind broke in. "Not so fast, Ikari," came the elderly voice of Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. As Gendo and the others turned to his former professor, the old man lowered the cell phone in his hand. "Lt. Aoba has just informed me that an unidentified object is rapidly approaching NERV Central."

Gendo needed just a moment to process this import of this statement. "An Angel?"

"It's possible," Fuyutsuki confirmed. "They're still waiting for it to get close enough for the MAGI to perform a positive pattern analysis." The old professor narrowed his eyes sharply before adding, "He did say that the object is approaching from the air. And according to the initial radar contact, it is too large to be an airplane of any sort."

Now it was Gendo's turn to narrow his eyes. "Very well. Abort the tests and place all operations on First Stage alert," he declared even as he glanced over at Unit 00. Still untested. It's armor inferior and outmoded. And with a pilot that he couldn't afford to put at risk. Not yet. "Contact the 3rd Child and prepare Unit 01 for immediate deployment."

Nodding to this, Fuyutsuki frowned slightly before replying, "Very well."

* * *

As Misato stood on the bridge, her eyes narrowed sharply as she took in the displays before her, she was aware of everything. She was aware of the reports signaling the progress of the evacuation of Tokyo-3's civilian population to the emergency shelters. She was monitoring the progress reports on the rapid preparations to launch Unit 01. But most of all, she was aware of the central image being displayed before her. The image of a blue, translucent octahedron that was presently floating towards the fortress city, the latest manifestation of doom and destruction.

The 5th Angel.

"Captain Katsuragi!" one of the bridge staff called out to her. "The target is passing over Tonosawa!"

"Beginning Unit 01 launch sequence," another staff member announced as he hunched over his station.

"Understood," Misato nodded before focusing on the youthful face being projected before her. "Alright, Shinji, listen up! The Angel is heading towards Lake Ashi airspace! Now, we don't know what this thing is capable of, but we better not give it a chance to teach us the hard way!" Shinji gave a quick, quiet nod to this. "Now, we're launching you so that you'll be shielded by one of the dummy buildings up top, so even if this Angel has any long range capabilities, you should be protected from an initial attack. We're also preparing a rocket launcher to send to the surface. So as soon as you get up there, I want you to grab it and give that thing everything you've got! Understood?"

"Roger!" Shinji responded, his quiet voice showing just the slightest tremor of fear.

Feeling pride in the young man, despite the edge of guilt stabbing into her, Misato took a deep breath before announcing, "Alright, then! Evangelion Unit 01, _launch!"_

With this command, the electromagnetic catapult sent the purple destroyer known as Unit 01 rocketing up to the surface. As it did so, Misato tracked the progress of the horned Evangelion, watching as it flew up the series of shafts that would take it to the proper position. Giving it optimum shelter just in case...

"Captain!" Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba urgently cried out. "We've got a high energy reaction inside the target!"

Feeling a chill at these words, Misato glared at the long-haired lieutenant. "What'd you say?"

"The energy charge is accelerating and amassing upon itself!" Shigeru explained, looking at his sensory readouts. "Energy readings are going off the charts!"

Hissing in anger and fear, Misato turned her eyes back to the image relaying what the surface cameras captured. The dark edges of the 5th Angel were shimmering brilliantly, glowing more intensely with each passing second. At the same time, one of the launch gates was opening, a section of track reaching up into the sunlight. Followed immediately by a large, purple blur.

_"Shinji, look out!" _Misato cried out, suffering a terrible feeling that she was already too late.

The young boy had only enough time to make a sound of confusion when the Angel fired. A blinding beam of purple lanced out from the crystalline monstrosity, instantly melting through the building that Misato had thought would provide some protection for Unit 01, blasting it apart in the span of a second. It then proceeded to strike the purple Evangelion upon the chest plate, drilling into where a human's heart would be.

In a moment, every readout before Misato went insane. Damage reports and warning alerts flashed as the beam of destruction bored into Unit 01's armor. But most of all, she saw the agonized face of her young ward and pilot as he screamed in consummate agony. Experiencing everything that Unit 01 felt as the beam burned into its armor.

_"No!"_ Misato howled before turning towards Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. "Retrieve Unit 01! _Hurry!"_

"Uh, yes, sir!" Makoto replied as he frantically worked his station, his fingers raining down upon his control console in a veritable blurs. The gantry carrying Unit 01 responded, but it did so slowly; it had been designed for speed in carrying the Evas to the surface, not getting them back down.

As Misato made a mental note to beat the crap out of whatever moron had come up with such a useless design, Unit 01 began to sink back into the launch tube. The Angel continued to fire, adjusting its aim to keep firing on the same spot. The Captain thought she would go out of her mind as the horned Eva finally sank out of sight. The Angel's beam weapon was finally unable to strike its target, and instead hit the interior of the launch tube, resulting in a blinding explosion.

Ignoring the plume of flame that rose up from the point of impact, Misato knelt down behind Makoto. "What's Shinji's status?"

"He's alive, but in bad shape!" Makoto reported tersely. "I'm sending Unit 01 back down to the cages!"

"What about the Angel?" Misato asked, knowing that she couldn't focus on Shinji alone.

"It's gone silent, sir!" Shigeru reported shakily. "It's taking up position over Tokyo-3! Right above us!"

Hissing in disgust, Misato looked up the monster that had thwarted them so effortlessly. Already cursing herself for her own shortsightedness, and how someone else was now paying for it. "Alert NERV Medical! I want an emergency team down to the cages immediately!" she ordered as she stood up straight and glared at the image of this latest Angel.

_You're going to get yours, you bastard!_ Misato vowed silently. Plans already taking shape in her mind for the next engagement. _I'm going to figure out some way to get you for this, and then...you'll _die in pain_!_

* * *

In war, there were victories and defeats. Good fortune and unfortunate setbacks. One side would gain an advantage, another would lose one. No one won every single battle.

This was a reality that Gendo accepted. More to the point, he didn't care how many battles he lost. How many people needed to die in order for him to succeed. All he cared about was making certain that the war was won, and that the precious elements he needed for his overall plans were intact and in place when the time was right.

However, even he had to admit that victory seemed to be an unlikely thing under these circumstances.

"According to our analysis, sir, the Angel is capable of projecting a high-power, accelerated particle beam in virtually any direction," Misato reported as she stood before him in his office, her stance perfect and her eyes narrowed with intensity. "In the time since the failed first engagement, we've deployed life-sized balloon dummies of Unit 01, as well as an automated train fitted with a self-propelled mortar. All of which the Angel has destroyed." The Captain paused to take a breath before continuing. "Judging from this, we can safely assume that the Angel automatically attacks any potential opponents that come within a certain range."

"Which means that close-range combat in an Eva is not an option," Fuyutsuki muttered as he stood off to Gendo's side.

"And what of the Angel's AT-Field?" Gendo asked as he sat at his desk, his fingers steepled together.

"It's remained active this entire time, sir. Our readings indicate that it is much stronger than the AT-Fields of the previous Angels," Misato admitted with a grudging respect. "To put it simply, sirs, in terms of offense and defense, this Angel is almost perfect. A virtual flying fortress."

Almost perfect. Gendo pounced on that term like a tiger stalking its prey. Knowing that in war, _almost _was never enough. "And what is the Angel's current location?"

"Currently, it's directly above us," Misato reported, her voice tensing somewhat. "It's deployed a high density drill from its underside, and is presently boring towards the Geofront."

"Then it intends to attack us directly," Fuyutsuki muttered, showing no surprise at this. "How long do we have?"

"At the Angel's current rate, we estimate it will have breached all twenty-two layers of the defense armor of the Tokyo-3 null zone, and breached Headquarters shortly after midnight," Misato explained tersely. "To be precise, at six minutes, fifty-four seconds AM."

"What of Unit 01 and the 3rd Child?" Gendo wondered with deceptive mildness. "What's their status?"

"Unit 01's chest plate was severely damaged, but it's internal systems suffered minimal damage. Ritsuko says it should be ready for action again within three hours." Then Misato lowered her eyes somewhat. Not much, but just enough to be noticed. "As for Shinji...physically, he's fine. However, the nervous feedback from Unit 01 has left him unconscious. He should recover in due time, but..."

"Time, Captain Katsuragi, is something we don't have much of," Gendo grimly intoned, aware as few others could be of the penalty of defeat at the hands of the Angels. A reality he knew the Operations Director to equally aware of. "Do whatever needs to be done, but we need the 3rd Child awake and ready to pilot. Is that understood?"

A moment passed before Misato nodded her understanding. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied that he had made his point, Gendo proceeded to their primary concern. "Now, we still need a way to deal with the 5th Angel," he intoned, leaning in closer to Misato. "You've told us of its capabilities, Captain. Do you have any ideas as to how to neutralize them?"

Her eyes snapping back up, Misato nodded. "Yes, sir," she answered, her voice sharper and more determined. "As I've already explained, given the Angel's offensive and defensive abilities, close-range combat and conventional weapons would be completely ineffective. Therefore, I believe that our only chance is to employ a sniper-style attack against it."

"A sniper?" Fuyutsuki repeated perplexedly. "You want to shoot the target from outside it's firing zone?"

"Exactly," Misato nodded. "Instead of trying to neutralize the target's AT-Field, we penetrate it using a pinpoint shot with a focused, high-energy beam. Furthermore, as long as the Angel is drilling towards its way towards Headquarters, it's locked in place. Meaning that there's no way for it to dodge such an assault."

As he looked at his Operations Director, Gendo paused to consider her suggestion, and found himself seeing the sense of it. An AT-Field was a powerful defense, one that rendered conventional weapons all but useless, but it wasn't perfect. With enough power, it was possible to penetrate them, inflicting at least some damage upon the target. "What about the MAGI?" Gendo wondered, wanting further confirmation. "What did they say?"

"The MAGI supercomputers calculated that the probability of success is 8.7%," Misato admitted after a moment's consideration. "However, it _can _be done within nine hours, and it has the highest chance of success."

"I see," Gendo answered after a moment's thought. "However, in order to penetrate the Angel's AT-Field _and _destroy it in a single shot will require an enormous amount of power. Far more power than any of our ranged weapons is capable of."

"I realize that, sir," Misato nodded, clearly prepared for this. "However, I intend to requisition the JSSDF's prototype self-propelled positron rifle. According to the MAGI, it is capable of handling the hundred and eighty million kilowatts needed to penetrate the Angel's AT-Field."

"And where exactly do you intend to get a hundred and eighty million kilowatts of power?" Fuyutsuki wondered in that deadpan fashion that Gendo knew so well.

"From anywhere I can get it, sir!" Misato declared, her voice taken on a distinct edge of enthusiasm. "From all over Japan, if I have to!

Again, Gendo considered the matter, and found himself nodding. NERV certainly had the resources and the political muscle in order to accomplish what the Captain was proposing. And as an added bonus, their acquiring that particular piece of equipment could help derail a certain project that he had been advised of, one that could prove troublesome to him in the long run. "Very well. I see no reason to reject your plan," he finally intoned. "Will there be anything else?"

"Just one more thing, sir," Misato explained, her enthusiasm subsiding to a degree. "In the event that the Angel is somehow capable of attacking the sniper, even outside it's estimated firing range, I've had Ritsuko and Maya prepare a defense."

"A defense?" Fuyutsuki repeated.

"Yes, sir. A shield," Misato explained quickly. "According to Ritsuko, this shield should be able to hold up against the Angel's particle beam for at least seventeen seconds. However, for it to be effective, we'll need an Eva to handle it." Then the Captain's eyes narrowed somewhat before she added, "And since we need Unit 01 to aim and fire the rifle..."

"You need Unit 00 to provide cover for Unit 01, then," Gendo broke in even as Misato trailed off. With a solemn look, the purple-haired woman nodded her confirmation. "What is Unit 00's status?"

"According to Ritsuko, the reactivation of Unit 00 shouldn't be a problem." Then Misato pressed her lips together as she added, "However, they haven't been able to solve the problem with the feedback error."

It was a simple statement of fact, and to anyone who didn't know the Evas as well as Gendo did, it would not have seemed to be an important factor. But Gendo _did _know the Evas. He had been there from the beginning, helping to create the base technologies that made the biomechanical titans possible. And he knew full well how important the synchronization between the Evas and their human operators was. As well as the dire consequences that same synchronization could have on the pilot, particular in the situation Misato described. "So if Unit 00 were to be damaged in battle...it could kill the pilot."

Nodding somberly, Misato answered, "Yes, sir. I'm afraid so."

A long moment passed as Gendo considered this statement. That he was being told that the optimum method for insuring victory would be to risk Rei's life in an imperfect Evangelion. Assigning her a duty that, by its very definition, required her to put her life on the line for someone else.

For a moment, Gendo was tempted to protest this assignment. But even as he considered this, he realized that such a protect would not be in the best interests of himself, or his own plans. There could be no playing it safe in this situation. Not with the formidable capabilities of their foe.

The 5th Angel had to be defeated. Just like all the others Angels that would come afterwards. To fail in that would be to fail...in everything.

And with this thought in mind, Gendo suffered a slight pang of reluctance before saying, "Very well. You may proceed, Captain Katsuragi."

"Thank you, sir," Misato replied, giving him a polite bow before turning to leave.

As he watched his Operations Director depart, Gendo frowned in thought. _Now all we need is the 3rd Child._ he knew, realizing even as he thought this just how gross an understatement this was. The Evangelions were useless without pilots, and because of the circumstances behind Unit 01's creation, it was notoriously fickle. There was only one person that could fully synchronize with it, only one that could draw out its full potential. _And even if he does wake up, there's no guarantee that he'll be willing to pilot once again._

With this thought in mind, Gendo sat back in his seat and considered the situation. Shinji hated piloting Unit 01, that much was obvious. He hated the fact that he had been brought to Tokyo-3 for that reason alone, he hated the fact that he had nowhere else to go, and he hated the Commander of NERV for putting him in that position. And after this disastrous encounter with the 5th Angel, he would likely be even more disinclined to pilot, now that he had suffered his first real brush with death. And he still didn't understand just how truly vital it was that the Angels had to be defeated.

_Nor will he ever learn,_ Gendo frowned, knowing just how crucial Shinji's ignorance of his role in things was. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

As these things ran through Gendo's mind, Fuyutsuki arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking, Ikari?"

Gendo didn't answer right away. Instead, he flashed back to that moment when Shinji had first arrived in Tokyo-3, and how he had originally convinced the miserable little creature to do his bidding. And as he did so, the Commander of NERV rose from his seat. "Keep me advised as to Captain Katsuragi's progress, sensei, and let me know when the 3rd Child has regained consciousness," Gendo instructed his former teacher as he started towards the door. "There's something I need to discuss with Rei."

* * *

_I hate this ceiling,_ Shinji thought as he lay within NERV Medical.

It had been roughly an hour since he had awoken in a NERV Emergency Medical Chamber. An hour since he had opened his eyes to find himself inside what looked to be a metallic coffin. And it had been hour that he had spent being reassured by doctors and nurses alike that he was perfectly fine, that he had suffered no lasting damage from his aborted fight with the 5th Angel. That everything was going to be alright.

_Hmph. Alright?_ Shinji had found himself thinking off and on as he slipped in and out of consciousness. His overwhelmed body and mind struggling to recover from the agony of a burning spear of destruction drilling through Unit 01's chest, agony that he had felt as cleanly as the Eva itself had. _What do they know? _Nothing's _alright._ He let out a low, weary sigh before closing his eyes and adding, _Not when it's going to happen again..._

They were going to make him fight again. Shinji was sure of it. The Angel was still alive, still somewhere out there, possibly still within Tokyo-3 itself. And Misato, Ritsuko, along with everyone else at NERV, would be depending on him to kill it. To stop it from ripping the city apart and killing everyone in it.

_And...I guess I understand why they need me. Because...Unit 01...needs me,_ Shinji thought solemnly, thinking of the horned destroyer that was his to command. That had once even saved him, protected him, even when he was not controlling it. Activating of its own accord, just to keep him from being crushed by falling debris. _But...is that it? Is that the only thing I'm good for? The only reason...they even want me here?_

This was another question Shinji had asked himself off and on since he come to Tokyo-3. On the one hand, he knew Misato had decided to be his guardian when she didn't have to, and had even initially protested his piloting until Ritsuko had silenced her with sheer logic. But at the same time, the Captain was a slob, and while she was nice enough to him, she certainly didn't mind it when he cleaned up around their shared apartment. And while the other children at school seemed to like him well enough, what had really started that had been when they had learned that he was an Eva pilot. When they learned of that, they had been so excited, like he was a celebrity of some kind.

_Liking me because I'm a pilot...it's so stupid,_ Shinji thought for wasn't the first time, and would likely not be the last. _I...I never asked to be a pilot...I..._

As this thought ran through his mind, it was sundered by the sound of a door sliding open. Starting at this, Shinji sat up in his bed and watched as a serving cart was wheeled into his room. A cart that was being pushed by a familiar figure. "Ayanami."

The blue-haired girl pushed the cart up to the side of his bed, then stopped and looked at him. "Pilot Ikari," she began, speaking in her normal monotone. Showing no sign of the anger and hatred that had filled her face the last time he had seen it. "I've been sent here to brief you on the timetable for Operation: Yashima."

"Operation...Yashima?" Shinji blankly repeated as Rei reached into her dress pocket, and pulled out a small handbook.

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami will report to the Eva cages by 1730. At 1800, Unit 01 and Unit 00 will be activated. At 1805, both Units will be deployed. They will arrive at the temporary base at Mount Futago at 1830. There, they will await further orders," Rei told him, reading the handbook line for line, he was certain. Before he could say anything to this, she put the book back in her pocket before bending down and reaching into one of the cart's drawers. When she stood back up, she had a plug suit in her hand. It was wrapped in plastic, and was colored blue and white. The same colors he wore.

"This is your new uniform," Rei told him simply before tossing the plug suit onto his bed. As he glanced down at the simple article of clothing that was another representation of the only purpose he apparently had in Tokyo-3, the blue-haired girl added, "We will be departing in 60 minutes. You should eat now."

A sound of surprise escaping his lips, Shinji looked up at Rei, and then the cart. Sure enough, there was a tray laden with food present. A simple, plain meal that looked like it had come from a box. And smelled typical of NERV hospital food.

Instantly losing what little appetite he might have had, Shinji brought his knees up and wrapped his arms about his legs. "Do I..." he started, almost choking on his words as he spoke, "really have to pilot again?"

"Yes. You do," Rei answered, showing no surprise. No concern. Nothing.

The cold, emotionless voice with which she delivered what in Shinji's mind amounted to a death sentence was the last straw for him. "I don't want to!" he spat out, tightening his grip on his legs. Seeking some kind of anchor in this world of madness. "I...how can you be so cool about this?" Rei didn't say anything, didn't do anything as he looked into her blood-red eyes. "I nearly died out there, Ayanami! Don't you care about that? Doesn't _anybody?"_ Shaking his head in disbelief, he then lowered his face into his own knees. "You don't know what it's like, having to go out there and fight, Ayanami. I have." After a moment's time, he closed his eyes, blotting out the rest of the world before muttering, "And I don't want to do it again..."

"Then you can just stay here," Rei immediately answered.

The instant these words were spoken, Shinji's mind was completely emptied by the shock of them. Looking up in surprise, he studied the girl that had so casually spoken them, just as she said everything. "What?" he got out, initially certain that he must have heard her wrong. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I will pilot Unit 01," Rei told him flatly. "Dr. Akagi is already prepared to rewrite the personal data files for Unit 01."

If anything, Shinji was more astonished than before. "A-Akagi-san is...?"

"Captain Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi will be waiting for me," Rei told him, still speaking in the flat voice even as she turned to leave. Leaving Shinji helpless to do anything as she made her way out the door. "Goodbye."

A moment later, the door closed behind her. Leaving Shinji alone.

And yet, as he continued to look at the door, he realized that he wasn't truly alone.

Rei was ready and willing to pilot that awful monster that was Unit 01 in his stead. She was going to pilot it. She was going to go out and risk her life and sanity against monsters that seemingly attacked for no reason. That destroyed just for the sake of destroying.

And she was going to fight it. Rei was going to battle it. Had told Shinji that he didn't have to fight again.

On one level, Shinji thought that he should be glad for this. That he should rejoice that he didn't have to get inside that monstrosity that was his father's creation. To experience it's pain as his own once again. To fight battles that made no sense to him. To suffer simply because of a coldhearted man who didn't want him around, that had brought him to Tokyo-3 simply because he had 'a use' for him.

Shinji should have been happy. But he wasn't. And after several long minutes thinking, he realized why that was.

They were ready to discard him. They didn't need him anymore. After everything that he had done, all the ugliness and pain Shinji had gone through, they were ready to reprogram Unit 01 for Rei's use. Just like that. He wasn't needed. He wasn't useful to them. He had no purpose in Tokyo-3.

He had no purpose...anywhere.

And as he realized this, Shinji found himself stunned. With just a few words, Shinji had chased it all away. The pain, the suffering, the outrageous expectations, the training, the rules governing his life, all of it was now gone.

And with it went...everything.

His place at school. His home. His current guardian. All of it would be gone the instant his father learned that Shinji refused to pilot. And Shinji would be sent away. Again.

_Because Father has...someone else,_ Shinji thought, recalling that day he had seen Gendo conversing with Rei. Smiling when he would smile for no one else. _And now...they all have someone else._

As this thought rang in his head, Shinji continued to sit in his bed, perfectly still, recalling his life before now. A life that wasn't truly living. That was simply existing, simply getting by, day after day. A life that was loneliness, with no one but a guardian that expected him to take care of himself. No friends. No family. No purpose.

Nothing.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, Shinji's eyes were slowly, inexorably drawn to the plug suit that lay on his bed. And as he looked at, he was forced to think of all the things that it represented in his life. Both bad...and good. And he did so, he couldn't help but sigh and think, _I hate my life._

* * *

"I'm really glad you decided to come, Shinji," Misato told him, smiling despite the situation they were in.

The Captain stood along with much of NERV's command staff, as well as technicians and more power converters and other miscellaneous equipment than she could shake an Eva at on Mount Futago, the staging grounds for Operation: Yashima. The site had been chosen for optimum firing angle, as well as ready access to power sources. Everywhere around her, Misato could hear people going about their business, working feverishly as they prepared their best and only chance at destroying the latest Angel. Bright work lights flooded the entire area, blotting out much of the color as she looked about at Ritauko, as well as the two children charged with defending the world.

"I won't lie to you, Shinji. We'd have been sunk if you hadn't agreed to do this," Misato added, still smiling as best as she could. "I really appreciate this."

"Oh," Shinji replied mutely. Looking nervous and uncertain as he usually did. "Okay."

Somewhat saddened by the lack of responsiveness in her charge, Misato sighed. _Then again, it's not like I can blame him. Not after what happened,_ she thought, knowing just how close she had come to losing him that very day. A pit opening in her stomach as she added, _And now..._

Wincing at the detour her train of thought had been about to take, Misato took a breath and focused on the task at hand. Already planning on getting good and drunk later on, she focused on the immediate situation. "Okay, listen up! Here are the battle plans!" she announced as she looked squarely at the 3rd Child. "Shinji, your Unit 01 will be the gunner." Then she looked over at Rei, who was little more than a silhouette against the blinding light. "Rei, you'll be covering him in Unit 00."

"The reason for this arrangement is because Shinji has a higher synch ratio with his Eva, and this operation will require an exceptionally high degree of precision," Ritsuko informed them. "Now, Shinji, the positron beam will be influenced by the Earth's gravity, magnetic fields, and rotation, so you'll have to wait until the computers confirm a target lock on the Angel's core. As soon they do, just pull the trigger."

"Okay," Shinji replied nervously as he glanced over at the monstrous sniper rifle that he would be wielding. A weapon that had been hastily prepared by NERV's technical crews, and one that he had never used before.

"Just be aware that, before you can fire the rifle a second time, you will first have to wait for it to cool, then replace the fuses, and reload," Ritsuko continued, speaking slowly and carefully to make sure he got every word. "So you've got to destroy the Angel with your first shot. We might not get another one."

A moment passed in ugly silence before Shinji answered, "I see. Then...I have no choice."

As she looked at the children that were at her command, the young lives that it was her duty to put on the line, Misato found herself thinking, _Sometimes, I think that we never have a choice._ But even as this grim thought settled on her, she glanced away, back towards Tokyo-3. Seeing even at that distance, even through the trees and bushes, the monster that was drilling its way towards Headquarters. The monster that they had less than four hours to kill...before it doomed them all.

Misato wanted to say something encouraging. Something that would reassure them that everything would be alright. But in the end, all she could say was, "It's time. You better get geared up."

"Right," Shinji and Rei replied as one. And without hesitation, they started towards the portable gantries supporting Units 01 and 00.

* * *

Time was drawing close. Though Shinji didn't have a watch, he was well aware that the time for battle was almost upon them.

As he sat next to the horrible horned head of Unit 01, Shinji watched as all the lights in Tokyo-3 fell dark, the blackout that had been scheduled for 11:30 taking effect. And as fortress city faded to shadows, he knew that everywhere else in Japan, entire cities were being plunged into darkness, the power that lit them up being diverted to them. All for this one battle.

As Shinji thought about this, he glanced over at Rei. Like him, she was sitting next to her Eva's head, and though Unit 00 didn't emit the same air of menace as his own Eva did, it was an ominous sight, nonetheless. A monster of the same kind, and one that had very nearly killed her once before.

Without even really thinking about it, Shinji found himself asking, "I was just wondering, Ayanami...why do you pilot this thing?"

"Because I'm bonded to it," Rei answered simply, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Bonded?" Shinji repeated blankly.

"Yes. It's a bond," Rei told him, speaking just as simply as always.

Shinji considered this for a moment before asking, "You mean...to my father?"

"To all people," Rei corrected him.

For a moment, Shinji thought of what he should say to this. Thought of what he could say to someone who had been battered and brutalized and lived in poverty and squalor, all to pilot a machine that could well be the death of her. Until at last he found that the only thing he could think to say was, "You're very strong, Ayanami."

"I have nothing else," Rei answered.

Taken aback by these words, Shinji frowned as he studied the blue-haired girl. "What do you mean, you have nothing else?"

Rei didn't answer. She just sat there for a time, continuing to look out towards Tokyo-3, before finally getting to her feet. "It's time to go." As Shinji continued to sit there, he watched as Rei started forward, only to stop and look at him. And as he looked at her, standing with the full moon at her back, he spotted something in her eyes. The tiniest traces of what might have been emotion.

An emotion he recognized...as sadness.

"Goodbye, Shinji," Rei told him. And with that, she made her way along the gantry towards the Entry Plug of Unit 00.

* * *

It was drawing closer. Lilith could sense it.

The Child of Adam was making its way to her. Slowly but surely, it was coming closer. All the while her own children were scrambling about. Some fighting for survival. Some to insure their own doom.

And amidst all of this, one child in particular stood out like a beacon to Lilith. Her mind an open book to the 2nd Angel. Who was standing ready to help kill Adam's child...as well as all hope for the future.

* * *

"Commencing operation!" Makoto called out, the NERV technician's words sounding with the stroke of midnight. Echoing slightly in the Entry Plug of Unit 00 as Rei tensed herself for battle.

A moment later, two holographic display panels appeared before Rei. One of them featured the face of Misato, and the other, Gendo's son. "Listen, Shinji, we're trust you with all the power of Japan!" the Captain announced, a slight smile marking her face as she looked at the 3rd Child. "We're all counting on you!"

"Roger!" Shinji replied from within Unit 01. As Misato began giving orders, setting in motion the final preparations for the operation, Rei studied Shinji's face, and found herself mildly confused.

She was not surprised that Shinji had chosen to pilot, despite his initial unwillingness to do so. Gendo Ikari had anticipated that he would feel this way, and Gendo Ikari had told her exactly what she needed to say in order to prompt him to do so. And like always, Gendo Ikari had been right.

What she didn't understand was why Shinji would refuse to pilot in the first place.

_Why would he refuse his purpose? _Rei frowned, unable to fathom such a thing. After all, everything that existed had to have a purpose. A reason for being. And for Shinji, piloting Unit 01 was that purpose. So why would he refute that? _And why...doesn't he trust in Gendo's works?_

Rei considered this question for a moment longer before finally shrugging it off. Such thoughts were ultimately unimportant, for they had no bearing on her current purpose; to make certain that Shinji fulfilled his own purpose. And so, with that thought in mind, she willed Unit 00 to action, preparing the makeshift shield NERV had made from the base of a space shuttle for action, in case the worst came to the worst.

"Release final safety locks!" Misato ordered.

"Release final safety!" Makoto responded. At this, Unit 01 pulled back on the safety connection on the sniper rifle, preparing to fire at a moment's notice. Though Rei couldn't see it, she knew that a targeting scope was now sliding in front of the 3rd Child's face, one that would allow him to see the exact moment he needed to fire. "Target lock in ten, nine, eight...!"

As Makoto ran down the final countdown before firing, Rei furrowed her brows when something lit up in the darkened city of Tokyo-3. The massive octahedron that was the 5th Angel was stirring, energy pulsing along its edges. "Captain!" Maya was heard crying out "High energy detected from inside the target!"

"No! Not _now!_" Ritsuko snapped in response.

"...Three, two, one!" Makoto announced.

_"Fire now!"_ Misato shouted. A command Shinji responded to instantly, pulling the trigger and unleashing all the power they had amassed there in a single bolt of pure destruction. But even as he fired, the Angel launched its own attack. The two streams of power headed towards each other, conflicting with each other, resulting in them both being deflected from their intended courses.

As the Angel's beam veered off, colliding with the mountains behind them and sending them up in a plume of destruction, Rei tensed herself. The mission was now in danger of failing. The purpose for which she and Shinji existed to fulfill was in peril.

"Dammit!" Misato swore vehemently in a display of useless emotion. "Get ready for the second shot!"

"Roger!" Shinji answered as he and the other NERV personnel there worked hurriedly to prepare the sniper rifle for their second, and likely, last attempt. The fuses were replaced, the rifle recharged, the barrel of the rifle cooled…

"Sir!" Maya cried out. "We've got another energy buildup from inside the target!"

"Not _again!_" Misato shouted as the Angel lit up once more. Moments after the words were past her lips, a deadly beam lanced out towards Unit 01. Prompting a terrified scream from Shinji as he watched what would be his death race towards him.

Rei would not allow it. Without hesitation, the albino spurred Unit 00 into action, leaping between Unit 01 and the destructive river of power. The instant she landed, the Eva braced itself in place and held up the shield just before the Angel's beam slammed into it.

"_Ayanami!"_ Shinji cried out as the force of the Angel's particle beam pushed Unit 00 back. The makeshift shield slowly melting, as was the Eva's own armor.

As the heat slowly rose, Rei felt as if it were her own skin being burned away, her own body being slowly cooked alive. But that didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that was important...was her purpose.

"The shield won't hold!" Ritsuko cried out.

"Aren't we ready?" Misato demanded.

"Please! Hurry!" Shinji cried out, his voice rife with fear and urgency as the shield sagged in Unit 00's hands.

Seconds ticked by mercilessly as Rei fought to stay awake, to continue shielding Gendo's son from the blast. The 5th Angel's particle beam cooking her alive, it's power flooding through her even as the sniper rifle was fired once more. This time, the spear of light ran directly parallel to the Angel's own assault, hit its AT-Field…and penetrated the Angel, smashing through its body and lancing out the other side.

As the Angel's beam died with it, Rei allowed herself a moment of satisfaction in knowing that she had fulfilled her purpose that day before her vision clouded over…and she fainted.

* * *

"Yeah, we did it!" Misato cried out, her voice one of many being raised in victory as the 5th Angel slowly fell upon Tokyo-3, it's crystalline surface visibly burning away as clouds of smoke rose up from it.

But Shinji wasn't paying attention to that. The only thing he was paying attention to was Unit 00 as it slowly fell to the ground. It's shield a molten wreck and it's armor melted through and through.

"Ayanami!" Shinji cried out as he urged Unit 01 to Unit 00's side. There was no response from the damaged Eva's pilot. Nothing.

_No...no, no, noooo!_ Shinji cried out inwardly. Acting on pure instinct, he prompted Unit 01 to rip off the plates on Unit 00's back that covered it's Entry Plug. Ignoring the burning pain of the horned destroyer's own armor being melted from simply touching the scorched prototype, he watched as the Entry Plug's automatic eject triggered, exposing the Plug and allowing Unit 01 to grab it and set it down on the ground.

_Please be okay! _Shinji thought as he prepared to eject his own Plug. _Please be okay!_

* * *

Adam's Child was dead. Lilith could feel it.

The 2nd Angel felt no relief at this. No satisfaction. For there was nothing for her to relieved or satisfied about. For even though this one child of Adam was gone, more remained. Several more. And even if they were to fall in turn, her own children remained in peril. A peril that she knew to be spawned by a select few. A peril that she was powerless to do anything to avert.

And yet...

The titanic figure tensed as something brushed her consciousness. A spark of power that lingered from Adam's Child. But that was impossible. The Child was dead. It's core destroyed.

And yet...

As Lilith opened her mind to the minds and souls of the people above, she was astonished by what she discovered. That it wasn't Adam's Child that the spark of power was coming from, but another. From one of her own children.

From one who was intrinsically connected to Lilith herself.

**_Could it be...?_** Lilith thought, almost unwilling to bring herself to hope. Hope that she was no longer as powerless as she had once been...

* * *

His entire body cried out in protest as Shinji strained every muscle he possessed. His hands were being seared as he struggled with the emergency hatch of Rei's superheated Entry Plug. But he didn't care about these things. He simply continued to groan as he fought to get to the pilot that was inside.

As steam rose up from his hands, the plastic insulating them melting away, Shinji was eventually rewarded by the sound of the hatch release grinding open. A moment later, the hatch flipped open, allowing him to stick his head inside.

"Ayanami!" Shinji cried out as he looked inside. Only for him to gasp in horror when he finally saw her. Rei was lying prone in her seat, her arms dangling limply to her side. And worst of all, her skin and hair had gone dark, looking to be a dull, gunmetal grey.

_"Ayanami!"_ Shinji shrieked as he processed this sight. Acting on pure instinct, he pulled himself in even further into the Entry Plug, trying his best to reach her. "Ayanami...are you..._Ayanami!"_

For the longest time, Rei didn't move. Didn't speak. She simply lay there, as quiet as a corpse. And as he continued to look at her, Shinji grew more and more convinced that that was exactly what she was. But as he continued to stand there, hope dying and falling away, a low groan was heard echoing in the Entry Plug. Sucking in a gasp, Shinji stood statue-still as Rei's eyelids fluttered somewhat before slowly opening.

_Oh, my god...she's alive!_ Shinji thought, delirious with relief. Tears already welling up in his eyes, he quickly brushed them aside. With his eyes more or less clear, he watched as Rei slowly sat up. As she did so, what little light coming in from the hatch stroke her, revealing that her skin and hair were their normal coloring. _It...it must've been...a trick of the light, or...oh, thank god...!_

As Rei sat up straighter, she frowned slightly as she studied Shinji's face. "Pilot...Ikari...?" she started, speaking weakly. Obviously drained by her experience. "Why...why are you...crying?"

For a brief moment, Shinji was about to ask her why he shouldn't be crying. But that question never managed to reach his lips. Instead, he blurted out something else entirely. "Don't ever say that! Just don't say that you have nothing else! Please don't say that!" he pleaded of her, thinking of that moment from before she had entered Unit 00. And how she had spoken...like she was going off to die.

"And don't say goodbye when you leave on a mission. It's just too sad!"

"It...is?" Rei frowned, apparently baffled by his statement. As if she couldn't understand why someone would be saddened that she felt that all she had was Eva. That she acted like she expected to die piloting.

And that made the whole thing that much sadder. Leaving Shinji helpless to do anything but hang his head and openly cry.

As tears flowed freely down his face, his body trembling with grief, Rei slowly lowered her face "...I'm very sorry," she told him, something that could almost be shame in her voice. "But... I don't know what I should do or feel at a time like this."

At these words, Shinji slowly looked up at her, giving a sad smile. And once again, spoke without even needing to think about what he wanted to say. "Well...why don't you just try smiling?"

Sharply looking up at him, Rei studied the 3rd Child for a time. And after a moment's time, a true, kindly smile lit up her face. A smile that Shinji was happy to receive.

* * *

Lilith was also aware of Rei's smile. And more importantly, the 2nd Angel could sense the genuine emotion that drove this expression. As well as the spark of power that lingered within her. Power from one of Adam's Children.

Things that Lilith quickly realized could turn the tide against Adam. And could save her children from the misguided actions of a few.

But not on their own. The spark inside Rei was still a tiny thing, and would need something to fan it's flame into something truly brilliant. And more importantly, the girl would need guidance. People to help lead her away from the poisonous influence of the man who had shaped her development at every stage.

However, Lilith had hope. Had a chance to save her children. And so, the 2nd Angel began to work. Focusing what power she could summon forth and manifest, channeling it into the lake of liquid that NERV had been bleeding from her in order to use with the Evangelions and their various experiments. Power that slowly began to change the nature of the blood-like liquid.

Slowly, so slowly, a small whirlpool took shape before her. And in the heart of it appeared a tiny point of silver light, cool and beautiful...

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the second of my 'Superwomen of Eva' stories! I hope it's off to a good start! Please, read and review! And I hope that you will all check out my other stories while you're at it!

Omake

Scared and off-balance, Shinji windmilled his arms in a desperate attempt to remain upright. But it was an attempt that was doomed to failure. And with the chest of drawers behind him, he was left with nowhere to fall but right into Rei.

Realizing that crashing down squarely on Rei's body was perhaps not the best of ideas, Shinji reacted on pure instinct, and was able to catch himself on his hands and knees before landing on her. Leaving him crouched over the nude girl, who was still silent. She had not screamed or cried out as she fell or when she landed. And now was just looking at him in silence even as she lay there, like this was just a normal day for her.

Several seconds passed in this fashion, with the two of them simply staring at each other. Until he felt a set of slender, delicate fingers slipping about his groin. _Huh?_ was all he had time to think before those fingers closed about his clothed manhood, and squeezed.

_"Ouch!" _Shinji cried out as he flew off of the nude girl. "Ayanami, what are you _doing?"_

"That's what I was about to ask!" came a voice from off to the side. As Shinji looked in that direction, he saw an irritated man sitting in a director's chair, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't believe this...Rei, we've been over the script a dozen times already! I thought you already had this scene down pat!"

"I do," Rei replied, completely deadpan as she sat up, readjusting the towel so it covered her up once more.

"Then why the heck did you _grope Shinji?"_ Orion demanded incredulously. "You're just supposed to ask him to get off, not cop a feel!"

"I know, but..." Rei then paused to study the fanfic writer and director for a short time before asking, "In this story, I'm supposed to be paired with Ikari-kun, correct?"

Nodding irritably, Orion answered, "Yes, that's correct! But what's that have to do with anything?"

"I just thought that, since he's to be my boyfriend in this story, there would be no harm in inspecting Ikari-kun's physical attributes," Rei explained, still speaking in that perfectly deadpan voice.

While Shinji blushed a deep, bright red at this, Orion groaned once more. "Rei, do me a favor. Do whatever you want with Shinji while you're off the set, but while we're filming, I need you to keep your mind on the job. Okay?" Rei replied to this with a simple nod. "Besides, you don't have to worry about Shinji's equipment. I promise you, by the time you get to that point, I'll make sure he's amply endowed to do whatever you want to you."

Rei considered this for a moment before nodding. "Ah, good," she murmured, still speaking in that deadpan voice. Then she glanced over at Shinji, and allowed a slight smile to curl her lips. "That's very fortunate."

Shinji was about to ask what she meant when the meaning came to him of its own accord. Leaving him to blush his humiliation as Orion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, Rei, I think you're a bit _too _blunt for your own good." Silently agreeing with the fanfic writer, Shinji groaned wearily as Orion glanced about at the camera crew. "Okay, people, let's take it from the top."


	2. A Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: A Gift

"Well, it looks like the both of you were pretty lucky out there," Ritsuko declared as she scrutinized the two pilots seated before her. "Especially you, Rei."

"I'll say," Misato agreed with a weary smile.

Some time had passed since the successful conclusion of Operation: Yashima, time in which the command staff and the pilots had retreated to NERV Headquarters, both to make a full report to Gendo, as well as to make sure the pilots had come through the battle relatively unscathed. Fortunately enough, the Geofront was fitted with its own independent power supply system, enough to keep the essential systems up and running. Systems such as the equipment of NERV Medical, which Ritsuko and her people had put to use in giving both pilots a thorough examination.

_I'm just glad that's all they needed,_ Misato thought as she found herself recalling the way Rei had thrown herself into the path of the Angel's particle beam. How her prototype Evangelion had collapsed after the Angel's death, a molten wreck of its former self. _When I saw that..._

Shuddering at this memory, Misato was brought back to the present by Ritsuko's voice. "Anyway, Rei, you appear to be in good condition, physically. But it does look like you took a pretty bad jolt when Unit 00 was hit by the particle beam." The faux-blonde doctor frowned somewhat as she studied the albino girl. "It doesn't look like it caused any lasting harm. But just the same, I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Just in case."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei replied, seeming to be even quieter than usual.

"The same goes for you, Shinji," Ritsuko continued. "You took a bad shock during the first engagement, and I doubt that you've fully recovered from it." Then the faux-blonde frowned slightly as she studied the 3rd Child. "And as for your hands..."

With this, Shinji glanced from the doctor to his hands, and more importantly, the bandages that were wrapped about them. Bandages that obscured the angry, red burns that Misato had seen earlier, when he and Rei had been recovered from their Evangelions. "Oh, you don't have to worry," he told her, smiling weakly for their benefit as he lowered his hands between his legs, almost like he was trying to hide them from view. "I...the lady that looked at them...she said they were just first degree burns, and that they weren't that bad, and..."

Ritsuko nodded knowingly, simply because such treatment was standard procedure. "Yes, I know. But all the same, I want you to take it easy. Be sure to change the bandages every twelve hours, and run cold water over the burns when you do. And above all, get plenty of rest and relaxation. You've been through a lot recently, so give yourself plenty of time to rest and recover. No point in taking chances." When Shinji nodded his understanding, the doctor quirked a tiny smile and shot Misato a sideways glance. "Which means that you're going to have to keep that landfill you call an apartment clean all by yourself for a while, Misato." Wincing at this barbed comment, Misato growled lowly in her throat before turning away from her friend. "I'd ask you to take care of all the cooking as well, but I don't think Ikari would approve of me advocating the poisoning of one of the pilots..."

"Watch it, Rits...!" Misato grumbled menacingly, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. Something that only succeeded in broadening her friend's smile.

Chuckling a few moments longer, Ritsuko then returned her attention to the children. "Anyway, you two are free to go now," she announced with a slight smile. "But I'd recommend that you two stay on base for a while. At least until the power is back up in the city."

"Right," Shinji nodded as Rei processed this advice with a slight nod of her own. "Uh...by the way...how long until...?"

"The power's back up and running again?" Misato intuited. When Shinji nodded, the purple-haired woman gave a slight shrug. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. With the operation complete, it shouldn't take long to redirect power back to the cities." Then she made a face and glanced at her friend. "But I'm sure Ritsuko is going to tell me that it's not as easy as that."

"Actually, it is." Starting at this, Misato shot a surprised look at the faux-blonde, who smiled and shrugged. "For us, anyway. Since the operation took place nearby, our tech people won't have to do nearly as much to get the power here back up." The Captain frowned, immediately thinking that that seemed too easy, especially after that had happened. And she was about to put this in words when Ritsuko frowned, and confirmed Misato's suspicion. "However, given that we just had a dead Angel fall down on the city..."

With this, Misato let out a low sigh as she thought back to when the 3rd Angel had been defeated, self-destructing in an attempt to take down Unit 01. An attempt that had caused more damage to Tokyo-3 than to the horned destroyer. "Right, good point," Misato frowned unhappily. "The tech teams are going to want to give everything a quick once over before they turn the power back on."

And that was the least of the things that had to be dealt with in the aftermath of the 5th Angel's defeat, Misato knew. With an Angel's corpse presently lying in the middle of Tokyo-3, she was already looking at a couple buildings having been crushed at the least. Then there the containment protocols that would have to be implemented before people could be released from the shelters to go home, lest they do something stupid and actually trying getting near the massive body with who knew what consequences. Not to mention repairing the huge hole the Angel had drilled into the Geofront, as well as all the other problems that came with the aftermath of battle.

_Damn. I can practically sense the paperwork breeding already,_ Misato grimaced, her stomach tying itself in knots all the crap she would have to deal with in the wake of this mess. Letting out a low, gusty sigh at the thought of it all, she then glanced at the children who were sitting before her, Shinji's unanswered question still hanging in the air.

"Tell you what, you two," Misato finally started. "Why don't you lie down here for a while and get some rest. As soon as I learn when the power's going to be back on, I'll let you know. Fair enough?"

"Okay," Shinji nodded while Rei just sat there, staring as only Rei knew how.

"Okay." Giving them a wan smile, Misato then looked over at Ritsuko. "You don't have a problem with that, do you, Rits?"

"Not at all," Ritsuko replied with a wry curl of her lip. "Besides, I'd like to get a look at this Angel's remains. See how they compare with what we found with the 4th."

"Suit yourself," Misato replied, unsurprised by this. So little was known about the Angels, and even less was understood. It was small wonder that Ritsuko would be champing at the bit to study this latest specimen. And if such studies provided them with a better understanding of how to kill the monsters, then that suited her just fine. Then she looked back at the children that had fought so hard and risked so much for them that day. "Anyway, you two take it easy. I'll talk to the attending nurses, let them know you'll be staying here for a while. So if you need or want anything, just let them know. Okay?"

"Alright," Shinji nodded quickly, again giving her a weak smile.

Letting out a low sigh, Misato gave the two of them one final look before saying, "Okay. I'll see you two later." And with that, the Captain turned and started away, with Ritsuko quick to follow.

* * *

As Shinji watched the two women depart, he sighed wearily as he sat back in his seat, grateful for the chance to rest. He knew that both Misato and Ritsuko were correct in their concerns; the day's many trials and tribulations had long since drained him of much of his strength. Fear and despair and relief and so many other emotions had run their course, the adrenaline that came and gave him strength during the heat of battle had long since faded, leaving him able to do little more than sit there.

But even as he did so, Shinji glanced over at the girl seated next to him. The girl he had seen smile for him when before her smiles had been reserved for someone else...and realized that there was something else he could do.

"So..." Shinji began as he looked over at the blue-haired girl. Her crimson eyes looking straight ahead, at the closed door Misato and Ritsuko had left through. "I...I'm really glad that...you're okay."

A beat passed before Rei reacted to his words. And when she did, she didn't do so by speaking. She simply turned her gaze towards Shinji, seeming to study him for a brief time, before finally asking, "Why is that?"

Shinji frowned as he considered this question, needing a few moments to think of the best way to respond to it. "Well...why shouldn't I be glad?" he finally got out from around his confusion. "I mean...you could've died out there! When that thing hit you, I...I was scared to death!"

"You...were?" Rei responded. The tone of her voice catching Shinji's attention. A puzzled sound that became even more prevalent when she asked, "But...why? Why would you be scared?"

"Because I didn't want you to die!" Shinji immediately blurted out without hesitation.

Rei pursed her lips together as she seemed to consider this. "But...why do you care?" Startled by this, as well as the genuinely inquisitive voice with which this question was spoken. "Is it because...I protected you before?"

"Because you...?" Shinji started, only for his words to fall flat in his mouth, causing his jaw to plummet to the floor. Several seconds passed as he slowly gathered himself together, his eyes fixed on the completely blank expression Rei wore. "Wh... no, that - that has nothing to do with it!"

This prompted a bit of emotion to appear in Rei's expression. A hint of surprise showed as she frowned ever so slightly, cocking her head to the side as she asked, "Then...why?"

Shinji was again left without words as he studied the albino girl. As baffled as Rei herself appeared to be. "Well...uh..." he got out, the words coming with difficulty His mouth hung open for a long time as he again wracked his brain for an argument, for something to tell her when he seemed incapable of understanding something so basic. Understanding why someone would be glad that she was alive.

But as seconds passed by, nothing occurred to him. No rational argument, nothing that would capture the essence of what he was trying to say. Leaving Shinji to sit there, looking at her, growing more and confused and frustrated with his inability to find the words to express what he wanted to say. His mouth slowly opening and closing, no words escaping it. Until at last, after a seeming eternity, something deep inside of him made itself known. Something that caused him to blurt out, "Why _shouldn't_ I care?"

The silence that fell in the wake of these words was all but deafening, with the two children left gazing at each other. His heart pounding with the force of emotion he had given voice to, Shinji gazed at Rei's own expression, and watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly, a tiny, hushed gasp slipping free of her lips.

"Wh-what's wrong with me caring?" Shinji went on, the words coming of their own accord now. Fueled by the lingering horror from before, when he had seen Rei's flesh a dark grey. When he had thought that she had died for his sake. "I...is there some reason why I shouldn't care that you're...alive?"

Again, there was silence, silence in which Rei continued to look at Shinji, something mercurial flowing behind her eyes. A strange flow of emotions that the 3rd Child would've have missed is he hadn't been looking straight at her. As he looked into her eyes, trying to make sense of her reactions, the blue-haired girl frowned ever so slightly before looking away.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, a single word escaped Rei's lips. "No," she said, the word so soft and so tiny that Shinji barely heard it, but containing a world of meaning in and of itself. "I...don't believe there is."

As he processed this admission, Shinji didn't say anything. He simply continued to sit there, trying to understand the girl beside him. _Why? Why is she like this?_ he found himself wondering. _Why does she feel that Eva is the only thing she has? Why doesn't she -?_

_"Errggh!"_

Startled by the sudden sound of pain, Shinji's first reaction was to jump several inches up off his seat. When he recovered a moment later, he whipped about to look towards the source of the sound, and gasped in horror when he saw Rei hunched over, her teeth gritted in pain. And to his greater horror, her hand was clutching at her heart.

A moment after processing this situation, Shinji was on his feet and at the blue-haired girl's side. "Ayanami, what's wrong? _Ayanami?"_ Rei didn't answer, at least not directly. But her breathing came in the form of hurried, pained pants, and she clenched at her heart that much more desperately. Realizing that something was horribly wrong, Shinji turned and started towards the door. "Hang on! I-I'll go get help!"

Before he could even take a single step, Rei cried out once again. But this time, her agonized voice was formed into a single, pleading word. "No!"

Stunned into immobility, Shinji felt his eyes bulge with incredulity as he attempted to process what he had just heard. After a few moments, he was able to look back at the pained girl, and found himself met by two crimson eyes that were filmed with not just pain, but something else.

Something that could only be described as fear.

"Please...don't...Shinji," Rei got out from between her clenched teeth. Breath after ragged breath escaped her lips as she continued to struggle with her pain. "Please..."

"Huh?" Shinji started, surprised by both her demand and the desperation with which Rei had made it. As this surprise subsided, he looked incredulously at her before saying, "But - Ayamami -!"

"Please...!" Rei hissed out once more. If possible, she sounded more desperate than before. And it was that, more than anything else, that left Shinji frozen in place, helpless to do anything but watch as the albino continued to sit there. The tension mounting exponentially, until at last, Rei's haggard breathing became more relaxed. Her entire body eased, and she finally allowed her clenched hand to fall from the space over her heart before falling back into her seat.

His eyes wide as Rei sat back, her chest rising and falling as she took in breath after breath, her skin filmed with a layer of sweat after her unexpected ordeal. "Are -?" Shinji nervously began, only to be stopped by a lump of bile suddenly appearing in his throat. Loudly swallowing, he warily approached her and tried again. "Are...you okay now?"

Rei's drained eyes shifted about slowly, before finally focusing on him. "I am...improving," she informed him, her voice as drained and tormented as the rest of her. "Shinji...thank you."

At this point, Shinji felt that he should be done being surprised by the enigmatic albino. That nothing she did, no mannerism of hers should be shocking to him. But he was again stunned by her words. "Wh-why are you thanking me?" he wondered, too startled to think about what he was saying. "I...I didn't do anything!"

"You...did as I asked," Rei informed him, her quiet voice gaining strength.

"But...Ayanami, I don't understand!" Shinji murmured. "Why...why _didn't _you want me to go get someone?"

Taking an especially deep breath, Rei looked squarely at Shinji before answering, "Because...I would rather not give the Commander...cause for alarm."

Shinji's first reaction to this was to frown with confusion. He didn't understand why Rei wouldn't want Gendo to know if there was something wrong with her. Even forgetting the fact that he had apparently risked his life to save the blue-haired girl, the fact that she was an Eva pilot alone should warrant her proper medical care. But even as this thought ran its course, he recalled the awful hovel that Gendo made her live in, prompting the return of the many questions he had in regards to that.

But more importantly was the fear in Rei's eyes. Fear he didn't understand, but knew to be real. And with that, Shinji knew that there was far more going on with her than he knew.

However, this did nothing to change the fact that she was still visibly hurting. And that fact caused Shinji to bend down and look her in the eye before asking, "But...Rei, are you sure? You looked like you were having a heart attack!"

"I am certain," Rei told him without hesitation. After a moment, she frowned slightly before adding, "And...that was not a heart attack."

"You're sure about that?" Shinji asked, unsure which of Rei's statements he was referring to.

A long moment passed as the two of them met each other's eyes. And when it had passed, a fresh spark of concern appeared in Rei's eyes as she answered, "I am."

It wasn't much of an answer, Shinji felt. And as he continued to look at her, at the fear that was still present in her eyes, he couldn't help but think that it was far from being a reassuring one.

* * *

It was very nearly dawn when power and light returned to Tokyo-3. When it's people were finally allowed to return to their homes after security details had been deployed around the perimeter of the defeated Angel's corpse. And amongst those people returning to their homes was Rei.

As the 1stChild rode the subway train that would take her close to her apartment, she heard the many people riding to their own homes, heard them talking about how relieved they were the battle was over, as well as how many more Angels would come before the war with them was finally ended. Some of them fretted over the condition of their own homes, while others considered the possibility of moving away from Tokyo-3, from the danger it represented.

Rei heard all these things and more, and disregarded them. Her focus was on other concerns, other thoughts...and other fears.

The sudden, sharp pain that had assailed her before was not a heart attack. Rei knew her unique anatomy better than Shinji did, better than anyone save for Gendo and Ritsuko. And she knew that it wasn't her heart that had suddenly seized up and sent agony boiling through her blood.

It had been her S2 organ. One of the things that separated Rei from normal human beings such as Shinji and the people around her. The things that linked her to the creatures she fought to destroy, and made her so important to Gendo.

_But...that shouldn't be possible,_ Rei thought, her hand once again finding its way to her chest, just over where that unique organ lay within her. _It's supposed to be dormant. The Commander...he was going to activate it when...the Angels were gone, and..._

Unable to bring herself to conclude this thought, Rei massaged the skin above the S2 organ, disregarding the minor bursts of pain and discomfort that it continued to send shooting through her. Making it clear that it was no longer dormant.

Rei wasn't certain why this was happening, nor did she care. All that mattered was that it was happening. That something strange, unpredicted, and potentially uncontrollable was occurring within her very body. And if there was anything that she had learned over the course of her lives, it was that the man that had given her those lives had no use or tolerance for things that were strange, unpredictable, or potentially uncontrollable. And if he suspected that something was wrong with her...

A tremor ran up and down Rei's spine as she thought of the outcome of such a thing. Her value to Commander Ikari was completely dependent on her being able to carry out his will. And as long as she was of value to him, he would smile at her, treat her kindly, and keep her alive in this body. But if something was wrong with her, something that couldn't be corrected, then she would be replaced.

_No..._ Rei thought slowly, slowly shaking her head at that thought. _I...it can't be. I..._ Pressing her lips together, trying to ignore the fear that was trying to worm its way through her, the albino did everything she could to not think of that. To instead think of other possibilities. After all, this was her first actual battle. There was always a chance that she was simply having a negative reaction to it. _Also...Unit 00 and I...were exposed to the particle beam...and the feedback problem..._

With that, Rei began going through all the many things that could go wrong with an Eva and its synchronization with its pilot. Things she was already quite familiar with, having lived through several of them already. And she knew that in battle, such things could be even worse. _After all, Shinji...he's fully human. And he...he nearly died because he was synchronized with Unit 01 when the Angel attacked him. He..._

As she thought of this, tried to drill these logical explanations into her mind, Rei frowned as they conjured another image. The sight of the boy that was also born because of Gendo and Yui Ikari, and whose life had all been planned out by Gendo. A boy for whom she had no real value to, was not part of any grand scheme. A boy who apparently hated the Commander and had no faith in his creations. And yet...

_Don't ever say that! Just don't say that you have nothing else! Please don't say that!_ Shinji's voice sounded in her mind. _And don't say goodbye when you leave on a mission. It's just too sad!_

_Why? Why was he saddened? And why was he relieved when he learned I was alive?_ Rei wondered once more. _The mission was over. My survival was no longer imperative to continuing his own. Why would he be concerned for me?_

No matter how many times Rei asked that question, her questions went unanswered. And so she continued to ride the train, alone amongst many, fears and concerns and confusion reigning supreme within her.

* * *

It was almost time.

As Lilith kept her mind open to Rei's own, she was aware of the blue-haired girl's torments, her many questions as she eventually left the subway and started towards the place that Gendo had given her to be her home. And once she arrived, she would be away from prying eyes.

**_And none too soon,_** Lilith knew. The power of Ramiel, the 5th Angel, had changed Rei more than the albino realized. And while still relatively minor, the 2nd Angel could sense that those changes would soon become visible from the outside. Which would almost certainly be disastrous for them both.

But even as she thought this, Lilith knew that this effect on Rei had a positive side to it. If only because it would make the 1st Child far more likely to hear out what she had to say, as well as accept the special gift that the Angel was preparing for her.

And she had to accept it. There was no getting around this simple fact. For while Lilith could sense others, others with sparks of power all their own, they were caught up in their own situations. And while there was a chance they could help stop the destruction promised by Adam and his children, they wouldn't understand the true enemy in all of this. They didn't have the knowledge needed to thwart the ambitions of a few misguided souls.

**_But you do, Rei,_** Lilith thought as she continued to watch from within her prison. Observing as the blue-haired girl finally arrived at her home. **_You have the knowledge needed to put an end to this, to save all my children from themselves. All you need is power, guidance...and the will to do this._**

And so, Lilith watched and waited, almost ready to give Rei two of the three things she needed. Painfully aware that the person Gendo had brought into this world to be his puppet would need to find the third of them on her own.

* * *

As Rei made her way up the stairs of the dilapidated building that she called home, she ignored the filth that lined the many steps and walls as she always did. She ignored the smell that clung to the foul edifice, as well as the many syringes and other unpleasant objects. Her body moved virtually of its own accord as her conscious mind was thoroughly occupied with other matters.

She wasn't thinking of the unexpected activity of her S2 organ. Whether or not that had been a onetime occurrence, or whatever had caused it to happen, or how Gendo and Ritsuko would react to discovering it were all things Rei had managed to put to the side. No matter what the answer to these questions, there was nothing she could do to affect them. And since the pain had subsided for the time, there was no use dwelling on them.

However, there was no shoving aside the face that currently resided within Rei's mind. The face that was still smiling at her from the emergency hatch of her Entry Plug.

_Shinji is happy…because I am alive,_ Rei thought, analyzing the situation from every angle. Trying in vain to make sense of this inexplicable reality.

Why would Shinji be happy that Rei was alive? They never interacted with each other, whether at school or on the base. The most time they had spent with each other was yesterday, when he had brought her new security card. He had no reason to wish for her continued survival, he didn't depend upon her for his own plans for the future. She was the reason he had been forced to do something he hated more than once. The only reason that Rei could think of that he would be glad was because she had intervened to protect him from the 5th Angel, and the only reason she had done so was because she had been ordered to do so.

_I don't understand,_ Rei frowned even as she reached the door to her apartment. _I just don't -_

The remainder of Rei's thought was obliterated by a surge of intense pain. Without any warning, her chest again felt as if it were on fire, with something inside of it struggled to explode past the limits of her own tender flesh. _"Aaarrrggh!"_ she cried out, succumbing to natural human instinct as she fell against the door, instinctively grabbing the handle in attempt to support herself as she fell to her knees.

Her heart pounding desperately in response to the sudden agony, Rei felt her entire body tensing, reacting uncontrollably. _No...not again...!_ she thought desperately as she attempted to force her slender frame to heed her mental commands. Tried to will herself back up her to feet as she twisted the handle, instinctually attempting to get out of sight. An instinct that her panicked mind knew was not entirely unfounded. Not when there was a chance of Section 2, NERV's secret police and appointed guardians and watchers of the designated Children catching sight of her collapsing to her knees and reporting this to Gendo.

Making him wonder if something was wrong with her. Making him perform tests on her.

Leading to her being replaced.

_No! I...I must not even think about it!_ Rei thought as she forced the door to open. Fought back against the pain, managing to crawl inside the filthy, stinking interior of her apartment. Ignoring the protests of her own body, she kept moving. As soon as she was far enough inside, she allowed herself to fall to her side, giving her a good view of the door to her home. Allowing her to force one of her trembling legs up and aim it at the door. Her pain-wracked body fighting her every step of the way, she guided her foot to the door, and forced it to push the door hard. Sending it to close behind her with a slight bang, enough of one to cause it to quake in its frame.

This done, Rei allowed herself to fully collapse, heedless of the filth and grime. She had done everything she could do to keep anyone from seeing what she was going through. All she could do now was lay there, and wait for it to pass.

If it did.

The pain exploding forth from Rei's S2 organ was more intense than the last time, and unlike before, was showing no signs of relenting, even though roughly half a minute had passed. And as she lay there, attempting to ride it out, she realized that she could feel other things happening to her. A slight tremor was running through her in response to the spreading pain, and her skin began to itch and burn ever so slightly.

_What's...happening...!_ Rei wondered, desperately trying to detach herself from her condition. Even as sweat rolled down her face, she forced her eyes to open as she raised her hand up to look at it. Trying to see if there were any external symptoms of her condition, other than her loss of control.

What she saw elicited a strangled cry of horror from her throat. Her eyes widening in horror, Rei watched as the pale skin of her arm shifted, turning a dark, gunmetal grey. To her mounting shock, her skin was changing texture, smoothing out and taking on a dull metallic sheen.

_Physical transformation...!_ Rei realized with a mix of shock and awe. Clearly, her condition was far more severe if it her S2 organ was causing her hybrid flesh to undergo such drastic changes.

Numbed with astonishment, Rei could do nothing. Nothing but listen to her heart thunder in her ears, her tormented breaths coming rapidly, and feel her body quake. Watching in horrified fascination as the metallic effect rippled about her forearm, aware that it was likely doing the same about the rest of her skin. And waiting helplessly, a prisoner in her own frail form, until after a seeming eternity her skin slowly reverted to its normal pallor. The pain faded a time later, leaving Rei drained, her clothes soaked with sweat, but otherwise all right.

_For now,_ Rei realized as she slowly gathered herself up. Her tormented form protesting as she forced herself to rise to her feet. _Whatever is happening, it's getting worse. _She frowned slightly as she made her way into the main room of her filthy abode, considering her options. Of which, she soon realized, she had none.

Trying to keep her condition a secret was not an option, not after this second attack. If they continued to come and worsen, there was every chance they would eventually prove fatal for Rei. And even if she were inclined to try and keep it a secret, she didn't see how she could. Not when she now attended a public school, which brought her into the view of so many people, as well as Section 2. All it would take was one attack out in public for her condition to become known to Commander Ikari.

_And if there's any chance of saving this body...this life...then I have to contact NERV. Immediately,_ Rei determined after a moment's debate. _I have no other choice._

**_Yes, you do._**

A sharp gasp tore free of Rei's lips as these words registered. She had not heard them with her ears; they had suddenly appeared in her mind fully formed. Her breathing coming faster as her body automatically prepared itself for action, a base reaction to a possible threat, the albino very nearly jumped when the voice sounded again. **_Options always exist, Rei Ayanami. If one has the will to seek them out._**

Taken aback by both the presence of the voice and the depth and power that came with it, Rei again reacted on instinct, quickly glancing about her apartment in search of the source. When she saw nothing amiss, nothing to indicate that something was present aside from herself, she quickly considered the possibilities. Despite her limited experience with people and various medical ailments, she had heard of people hearing voices. A situation that was frequently equated with diminished mental capacity. _My condition...it must be worse than I realized. I..._

**_No, Rei Ayanami. What you are experiencing is not the product of delusions or sickness. Though what has happened to you is part of this,_**the voice informed her. Starting at the realization that, whatever it was that was speaking to her apparently knew what she was thinking, Rei felt her mouth pop as the voice continued. **_The Fruit of Life within you is awakening, and it is that which allows you to hear my words._**

Again, Rei was startled, but this quickly gave away to something akin to fear and awe. Over the course of her life, when Gendo had not been too busy with other matters, he had spent a great deal of time with her, telling her much about the Angels and Evangelions. Conversing about what they had learned about the creatures that obstructed him from his plans for the future. Including things that they had learned from the Dead Sea Scrolls, such as the terms used in describing aspects of Angelic physiology. _My...S2 organ is allowing you...allowing me..._ Unable to finish this thought, she felt as if her heart was faltering beneath these many shocks. _Who..._what _are you?_

**_You know who I am, Rei Ayanami,_** the voice informed her with surprising gentleness. **_I am that which you were created in order to control. Mine is the power Gendo Ikari hopes that you will allow him to bend to his will. To accomplish a forbidden fusion which will bring about the end of everything on this world, to obtain that which he desires._**

At these words, Rei's eyes expanded with shock. The albino's first impulse was to deny what she was hearing, to decry it as being impossible. To embrace the possibility that she had indeed gone mad, or at least was far more damaged than she had realized. But even as she tried to do so, she couldn't help but feel the truth in the voice's words. The power with which it spoke filled her, and made it impossible to deny. "Lilith." The being she sensed within her mind didn't respond with words. However, Rei could feel a surge of emotion in her. A strange surge that she couldn't identify, and yet reminded her of the times when Gendo would smile at her, pleased at some accomplishment of hers in regards to her training. "But…how...why...?"

**_How is it that I can communicate with you when I am bound as I am?_** Lilith intuited. **_My power has been restrained, Rei Ayanami. Limits have been placed upon me. But it is still possible for me to reach out to others. And you, of all my children, are closest to me. In many different ways._** Feeling a chill as she thought of the meaning behind these words, Rei wrapped her arms about her frame as Lilith continued. **_And as for the why…it is because there are things that we must discuss._**

"Discuss?" Rei replied, still speaking aloud in her surprise and confusion. "What...things?"

**_To begin with, your Fruit of Life. You are concerned about what is happening to it, and its effects upon you,_** Lilith spoke in a comforting manner. **_Would you like me to explain what is happening?_**

Rei was initially confused by this, by Lilith's asking what the albino wanted instead of simply telling her. But after a moment's perplexity, Rei decided that it didn't matter. What mattered was that information regarding her condition was being offered. And assuming that Lilith wasn't lying, then the blue-haired girl would have a better idea as to how to handle her situation, and would perhaps be spared the necessity of alerting Commander Ikari to it.

Spared the risk of being...replaced.

"Yes," Rei eventually responded. "Please, tell me."

**_When you were battling Ramiel and were exposed to his power, the force of that power stimulated your Fruit of Life,_** Lilith explained in a tender manner, but was still straight and to the point. **_As a result, it is now attempting to force you to cast aside your human form._**

After a moment's consideration of Lilith's way of phrasing her words, Rei sucked in a slight gasp of realization. "It...is turning me into...a full Angel?"

**_It is attempting to do so. Whether or not it will succeed...I cannot tell,_** Lilith explained. **_The spark of power Ramiel left within you is still small. It may or may not gain greater strength if left untended. There are too many variables for me to accurately predict whether or not this will happen._**

"Then...it may fall into dormancy on its own?" Rei asked, suffering a brief moment of relief.

**_It may,_** Lilith confirmed.

For a time, Rei was tempted to simply leave it at that. To be content in the knowledge that her condition might simply go away of its own accord. But even as this temptation occurred to her, something in the way the 2nd Angel had spoken resonated with her. And made her remember that the unforeseen was always a factor. That just because something might happen, that didn't necessarily mean that it would. "What will happen...if it does not?"

**_That depends on how future events were to unfold, as well as the amount of exposure you were to have to other Angelic powers and influences,_** Lilith answered in an elusive fashion. **_If your Fruit of Life were to be stimulated into a fully active state, you will shed your human form._** **_In which case, you would take on an Angelic form, one that would likely resemble my own true form. _**This prompted a muted, but no less horrified hiss from Rei. She had seen in the Dead Sea Scrolls what Lilith's true form was. To become that would likely doom this city and everyone in it, as well as Gendo and his scenario. **_However, it is more likely that your Fruit of Life would force you to achieve imperfect forms. Blendings of a human state and an Angelic one. And these forms would be...unstable at best._**

Unstable. That was a word Rei was very familiar with. It was a word that was often used to describe the Evangelions in Japan, but more importantly, it had been used by Gendo to describe NERV's earliest attempts at producing a functional Evangelion. Unstable, so much so that they could not even sustain their own lives.

"Then...I would die," Rei realized as her earlier hope crumbled.

**_Unfortunately, yes,_** Lilith confirmed. **_And depending on how severe the instability became, your Fruit of Life could likely rupture, releasing its full power on all that was around you._**

These works, even spoken as they were, fell upon Rei like an N2 bomb. For she knew what had happened fifteen years ago when Adam, the 1st Angel's S2 organ was ruptured. She knew what had happened when the 3rd Angel had deliberately overloaded its own S2 organ in an attempt to destroy Unit 01. And while she doubted the tiny organ that was presently stirring within her would be capable of the kind of destruction that the other Angels had been, she knew it would be enough. Enough to take many lives, possibly even those of Gendo...and his son.

As this dread possibility settled down upon Rei's shoulders with all the weight of Tokyo-3 itself, the albino felt a lump form in her throat as she asked one more question. "How...how long would I...have to avoid contact with Angelic entities and powers...before...?"

**_Before your Fruit of Life returns to its previous state of dormancy?_** Lilith intuited. When Rei nodded, the ancient being beneath hesitated but a moment before answering, **_Even under the best of circumstances, your Fruit of Life would require two, perhaps three weeks to recover and become quiescent again. And during this time, you would be subject to spasms such as the one you had just endured._**

With these words, Rei felt herself collapse within, Lilith's words prompting a deep emotional response. Her body acting of its own accord, she let out a low, heavy sigh as her lungs emptied themselves, and when her legs wobbled, their strength failing, she took an involuntary step backward. Though she had no idea of whether or not Lilith was telling the truth, the fact remained that she was now effectively back in the same dilemma that she had been in before. _Then...I have no choice,_ she thought, her earlier dread returning with greater strength. _I have to contact Dr. Akagi, and..._

**_That is not true, Rei Ayanami. As I already told you, options always exist,_** Lilith chided her with kindness in her mental voice.

Frowning at this, both at how easily Lilith could sense and respond to her thoughts and how the Angel seemed to be deliberately confusing the situation, Rei replied, "You told me that if my S2 organ does not return to dormancy, than I will potentially be a danger to others."

**_That is correct,_** Lilith admitted. **_However, you still have another option. One that does not involve informing either Gendo Ikari or Ritsuko Akagi._**

"And what could that be?" Rei wondered, her voice taking on a slight edge.

**_You could ask me to help you,_** Lilith replied simply.

Again, Rei was startled and confused, and not just by the suddenness of this suggestion. But also because of the simple fact that she had not considered the possibility that Lilith was capable of assisting her. "You?" the blue-haired girl start, hope once again returning to her. "You can...help me?"

**_Yes. In many different ways,_** Lilith informed her, somehow managing to convey a smile with her words alone. **_And that is another matter that I wish to discuss with you._**

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, feeling a slight headache.

While the albino was hoping that this wasn't a sign of an impending attack, Lilith began her explanation. **_I have been aware of you for some time, Rei Ayanami. Because my own physical essence was used in the formation of your flesh and blood, we are bonded in many different ways. And so, I am aware of your thoughts and your feelings. Even when you were incapable of hearing my voice, I could still sense what you experienced. And that is how I am aware of the things you have suffered throughout your life, as well as the reason Gendo Ikari created your body the way it is._** Uncertain of what this had to do anything, Rei simply stood in place and waited for Lilith to continue. **_You see, the influence of Ramiel's power now means that there is hope. For you…and all of my children._**

"Hope?" Rei wondered perplexedly.

**_Yes. You see, I care for you, along with all of humanity. Individually, and as a whole. However, because I am restrained, I am incapable of doing anything to intervene on the behalf of my children,_** Lilith admitted. **_And that is why I don't want Gendo Ikari to learn of the change that has taken place in you. For it would be disastrous for us both._**

Rei frowned somewhat at this. "What do you mean?"

**_You are aware of what would likely happen if Gendo Ikari learned of what had happened to you,_** Lilith replied in a simple fashion. **_And it would be disastrous for me in the sense that I will have lost the only being in the position you are in. A person who knows of the plans in place for me, and my children. And who has the potential to help me avert these things._**

Again, Rei frowned, not liking the way this conversation was going. "Then...you don't wish the Commander's scenario to take place."

**_No. I do not,_** Lilith replied in a firmer manner. **_And more to the point, I know that you don't wish it to succeed, either._**

Rei did not confirm the Angel's words, but at the same time, she didn't deny them, either. If Lilith was truly as aware of the albino's thoughts and feelings as she claimed to be, then there was no point. Her mind, her very self, was an open book to the Angel.

But even as she realized this, she realized that that it didn't matter what Lilith knew or didn't know. Simply because, no matter what either of them thought otherwise, Gendo would succeed and get what he wanted.

He always had. He always would. No matter what happened, Gendo got what he wanted. That was the basic reality of Rei's life.

"What you and I want doesn't matter," Rei intoned simply.

**_Doesn't it?_** Lilith asked in a deceptively easy manner. **_You are one of my children, Rei Ayanami. You have your own will, your own mind. Your own thoughts and feelings, even if you don't express them. These things are important. They matter._**

"Not to Commander Ikari," Rei replied softly.

**_Not to him, perhaps. But they _****do_ matter,_** Lilith replied with a bit more force. **_As do the thoughts and feelings of all my other children. Everywhere._**

As Rei thought of these many people, she frowned that much more. "No. No, they..."

**_Would you kill Shinji Ikari?_**

The question came so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that Rei was jolted to her core. "What?"

**_Gendo Ikari sees no value in anyone, beyond whatever use he may make of them. To fulfill his dream, he would kill all of my children. Including his son, Shinji Ikari,_** Lilith pointed out. **_Now tell me, Rei Ayanami; do you wish to take the boy's life?_**

For a brief time, Rei thought of the boy who, like Gendo, had smiled for her. Had risked his life and injured his hands out of concern for her. And who, unlike Gendo, had not done these things because he had a use for her. Not because her unique physiology was needed to make his own plans reality. Had done these things, had been happy she was alive, simply because he cared for her. He had no reason to care for her, but he did so, just the same.

_No,_ was the response that ran through Rei's mind. But even as she thought this, she realized that this was the wrong answer. Because, ultimately, Shinji's life only had one purpose. The same purpose that Rei had. The fulfillment of Gendo Ikari's will.

Beyond that, there was nothing. There would never be anything beyond that simple reality.

As this reality reappeared in her mind, a reality that had been reinforced by year after year of learning and training overseen by Gendo himself, Rei frowned and answered aloud, "I…if the Commander told me…"

**_You have already given me you answer, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith cut her off. Wincing at this reminder of how aware the 2nd Angel was of her thoughts, Rei gasped and listened as the ancient being went on. **_Already, the boy means so much to you, that the very thought of him being harmed is painful to you. And yet, Gendo Ikari has wrought him a life of nothing _but_ pain, as he has done with you, and with countless others, betraying and manipulating people, endearing himself to them. Only to discard them when their usefulness to him as at an end._** The 2nd Angel paused at this, her silence unbearably heavy. **_It is only because that you are an asset to him that he smiles for you. That he saved you before._**

This statement cut into Rei like the razor-sharp edge of a samurai sword. It penetrated easily, because she knew it was true. She had seen the remains of those Gendo had eliminated because they had either outlived their usefulness to him, or they somehow obstructed his plans in some shape or form. She knew full well the lengths he would go to dispose of people in ways that could not be tracked back to him.

But Rei was different. She had been created for a very specific purpose. This much had been made clear to her from a very early age. As soon as she was capable of comprehending such matters. And the purpose she had been created for was to serve Gendo's will, and to ultimately give him the power he desired to make his dreams reality. And she knew that was the reason that he gave her the attention he did. She knew because he had made it clear that she existed because he needed her to exist. And if she refuted the purpose for which she had been created, than she would no longer exist. At least, not as she was. And another Rei Ayanami, one that would cooperate fully with Gendo's design, would appear to take her place.

"But there's nothing I can do," Rei stated simply. "There's nothing either of us can do."

**_No. There is nothing we can do on our own. Together, we may be able to accomplish a great deal._** A noise of confusion escaping her lips, Rei frowned as Lilith explained, **_While my influence is limited to the chamber I am trapped in, I still have some power. And am capable of manipulating my blood, to change its form._**

Frowning at this, at the thought of the lake of LCL that the 2nd Angel hung above, Rei then asked, "To what purpose?"

**_To create something wonderful,_** Lilith replied, again smiling with her voice. **_A gift for you, Rei Ayanami._**

"A...gift?" Rei wondered, frowning slightly. The idea of being given a gift was so foreign, so alien to her, that the fact that she was being offered something made her that much more wary. "What kind of gift?"

**_A gift that will safely integrate Ramiel's power into your Fruit of Life, rendering it stable, incapable of harming you or others. That will transmute your body into a perfect melding of human and Angelic tissues, while making it impossible for the science of NERV to detect these changes,_** Lilith told her with mounting enthusiasm.

"It will...stabilize me?" Rei murmured, a spark of hope reborn amidst the confusion. One that dimmed when she thought of the rest that Lilith told her. "But...wait. You said that it will...alter my body?"

**_That is correct. However, it will not change who you are,_** Lilith assured her. **_Everything that makes you Rei Ayanami will remain intact. And the changes will be unnoticeable. To everyone around you, you will be exactly as you were before._**

That certainly sounded good to Rei. But there was something else, another concern that Lilith's words brought to the surface. "What about...the Commander?" she asked, her words taking on a faint edge of suspicion. "Will I still be able to fulfill his scenario?"

A moment passed before Lilith answered. **_No. You will not,_** the 2nd Angel admitted. **_In order to safely stabilize your condition without risk to you, your body will have to be adapted to safely regulate the power building within you. And that adaption will render you incapable of fulfilling Gendo Ikari's ambition._**

Once again, Rei's hopes were extinguished. "Then...there is no point in doing this," she muttered lowly. "Even if I accept this gift, I will still be replaced."

**_Not if this transformation is not discovered, _**Lilith countered in a knowing fashion**_. Not if you keep it secret._**

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Rei was staggered by Lilith's words. She had kept secrets in the past, many secrets that she felt certain would be shocking to those she knew from school and her daily routine at NERV, the idea of keeping a secret from the man who taught her the necessity of keeping secrets, who had shaped her life every single day and held the power of life over death was anathema to her. "No...," Rei got out, startled that much more by the way her body was reacting to these numerous shocks. "I - I can't..."

**_Can't...or won't?_** Lilith wondered in a deceptively mild manner.

Letting out a low, hissing breath, Rei sucked in a breath. "I...can't." Flashing back to her many discussions with Gendo, thinking of his plans and his need for her, she got out, "Commander Ikari... the fulfillment of his dream...is why I exist. I have nothing except..."

**_Except that which Gendo Ikari has given to you,_** Lilith smoothly broke in**_. He raised you so that you would accept nothing else, and from no one else. He isolated you so for most of your life so that you would be unable to bond with others, so that you would have nothing but his will to guide you._** **_You have never been given the opportunity to learn for yourself, to see the world with your own eyes, to use your own mind and will, to act as you see fit._** **_You have been denied every opportunity to learn anything except that which _he_ wants you to learn. _**Taken aback by the force of the 2nd Angel's words, Rei frowned as she was unable to argue against them. **_Rei Ayanami,_** **_now is the time for you to see the world, to make your decisions, to employ your own will._**

Thrown once again, Rei frowned and protested, "But...Lilith, you said that you wanted me...that you wanted Commander Ikari to fail."

**_That I did. And I can best succeed in that by giving you the things that Gendo Ikari has kept from you. By allowing you to embrace all the things in life that he wishes to have destroyed,_** Lilith told her, again smiling with her voice. **_The gift I am crafting for you will do all of that and more. It will allow you to find_**

**_a new purpose in your life, just as all my children must do._**

If anything, Rei was becoming even more confused by Lilith's explanations, rather than less. What possible gift could the 2nd Angel have in mind that could do all of that?

For a long time, Rei considered her situation, and once again found herself back where she was before, caught between two bad situations. Between a doom that she could bring upon herself by admitting to Gendo that she was no longer capable of doing what he wanted her to do, and delaying it by allowing Lilith to remake her into something she didn't want to be.

And yet...

As Rei continued to think things through, she had to admit that Lilith had made a valid point. As much as she needed the purpose she had been created for, she didn't want to kill Shinji. She didn't want to repay his kindness with his doom. And at the same time, Lilith's words had given rise to an emotion within her. An emotion that made its presence known when the 2nd Angel spoke of all the things that her gift would enable her to do.

An emotion that Rei suspected was what was called...curiosity.

Furrowing her brows, Rei struggled with the situation. She didn't want to be replaced. She wanted to live the life she had for as long as she could. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think of Gendo, her creator, her benefactor. Her master. The be-all and end-all of her existence. Even then, she felt as if he was watching her, wondering if she would disobey him. Force him to replace her with a new Rei Ayanami.

For a seeming eternity, Rei struggled with the many points Lilith had brought up and the many harsh lessons that she had learned over the course of her lives. Until at last, she asked another question. "This gift…will it prevent me from fighting other Angels? Will it keep me from performing my duties at NERV?"

**_No. In fact, it can only help you in these things, and so much more,_** Lilith assured her. **_It will allow you to do these things far better than you ever could in Unit 00._**

At this, Rei considered the matter for a time long, before ultimately making her decision. Commander Ikari's plan could not be fulfilled until the destruction of the 17th Angel. Until then, she could perform her other purpose, the one of defeating the Angels without hindrance, and possibly even more effectively than before. Anything else could wait until the final Angel's defeat. "Very well. I accept," Rei informed Lilith. "And I will keep everything that we have discussed secret...unless the Commander asks me to do otherwise."

Rei could almost sense Lilith smiling. **_I can accept that,_** the 2nd Angel her in an amused tone. **_Your gift will soon be ready, Rei Ayanami._**

Without any idea of what else to do, Rei simply nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Terminal Dogma, Lilith looked down upon the lake of LCL below, and more importantly, the whirlpool that was now flowing with her power. All the power she could summon, despite the many restraints placed upon her to craft the gift that she hoped would help bring salvation to her children. Her only chance to help them all, before the madness of a few destroyed them all.

In the center of the whirlpool, what had begun as a spark of power had slowly built in intensity. Becoming at last a brilliant silver light that shown like a star. **_Rei Ayanami, your gift is ready,_** Lilith spoke, the light of her creation reflecting off her masked face.**_ I am sending it to you now. And it is wonderful._**

_I…am waiting,_ was Rei's response, to which Lilith could only smile inwardly. With a thought, the gift shot off like a brilliant silver star, flying straight up through roof of Lilith's chamber, and was immediately beyond her control. But she could still sense it as it rose up through NERV Headquarters undetected, passing through earth and metal as easily as it did air. It flew faster and faster, flying undetected as it passed into the open air of the Geofront, then into the sky above Tokyo-3. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, reflecting off the gift, which then shot down towards Rei's apartment.

Ready to obey her will. To help her find her destiny...and the courage she needed to do what was right.

* * *

As Rei waited for Lilith's promised gift, she found herself looking towards the windows of her apartment. She honestly had no idea as to what the gift would be or what form it would take, but she felt that she would be alerted to its arrival, or at the very least, would know it when she saw it.

While she waited, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of gift it would be. What kind of thing could Lilith send to her that would be able to do the things she boasted it would be capable of. Could stabilize her S2 organ...and help her find a purpose to replace the one she had lost.

Shuddering at the loss of that purpose, Rei frowned. _I wonder…do all people have to go through this?_ she asked herself, not expecting a response._ Trying to find their own purposes? Their own reasons to exist?_ Despite everything, knowing that there had been a specific reason for her genesis had brought a measure of comfort into Rei's otherwise barren life. And now...

**_Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith called out to her, causing Rei to sit up straight. **_Your gift has arrived._**

For a moment, Rei looked about, almost asking where it was when her eyes widened in surprise. Something was entering her apartment, passing through the wall opposite her as if it weren't even there. The object hovered above the floor before coming to a halt before her, as if waiting for a command.

As for Rei, she frowned slightly before standing to examine the strange artifact. It was silver in color, and rippled like it was made of liquid. The shape of it reminded her of something, something she had seen in a magazine. "A surfboard…" she mused as she carefully circled the object, never once touching it. "Lilith..._this _is the gift?"

**_It seemed an appropriate form for my gift to you to take,_** Lilith explained. **_Rei Ayanami, for all your life, you have been denied to see the world, to see the way people interact, to understand friendship and love, to look upon all the various ways of life that exist, all waiting for you to find them. This board will allow you to surf the skies, to see everything the world has to offer you, and so much more._**

"Surf the skies?" Rei questioned, concern appearing in her voice. "But I…don't know how to use a surfboard."

**_That will not be a problem, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith promptly reassured her. **_I will explain to you the powers of the board in the future, as well as how to use them. But for now, your Fruit of Life is building up in power once again. If you wish to avoid suffering another attack, you must use the board to stabilize it._**

This immediately got Rei's attention. While she had grown used to pain over the course of her lives, that did not mean she enjoyed it. And the agony caused her by her S2 organ was a special kind of agony all of its own. "Agreed," the albino answered. "What do I do?"

**_Simply lie down on the board, and remain perfectly still,_** Lilith instructed Rei in a soothing fashion. **_The board will automatically begin the process of stabilizing your form._**

A simple enough instruction. One that Rei found refreshing, giving the elusive manner in which Lilith tended to speak. "Very well," the blue-haired girl answered before moving over to the board's side. Pausing to study the mercurial surface, Rei frowned before placing her hand on it. To her surprise, despite apparently being made of liquid, her hand did not sink into the board. It's surface gave somewhat beneath, but not by much. Pressing her lips together, she then swept her hand about the board. It's surface rippled as she moved her hand about, but still did not let it penetrate. Then she paused and pressed down on the board, attempting to force it downwards.

The mercurial artifact didn't so much as budge. It simply continued to hover in midair, unyielding to physical force. Satisfied that the board was at least capable of supporting her weight, Rei moved to lay down upon it. She sank into its surface about a Carefully swinging her legs up and onto the mercurial artifact, she then rested her head on the board, it's surface surprisingly comfortable, even moreso than her own bed.

Even as she thought this, Rei could feel the substance of the board rippling beneath her. **_It's begun, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith informed her in comforting manner. **_Just lay still._**

"Very well," Rei answered, laying completely motionless as she felt the board's surface moving about her. She wasn't sinking into the board; instead, the mercurial substance was crawling up her form, tendrils of the material rapidly working their way up her bare skin. Within seconds, the liquid metal spread over her body, even spilling into her eyes. The albino automatically blinked, her body trying to keep her eyes clear, but a moment later, she realized that she could still see.

Even as Rei was contemplating this, Lilith murmured, **_You will have to wait a time for the transformation of your tissues to be complete. After which you will be free to use the board in any way you so desire._**

"I understand," Rei replied as she stared up at the grimy ceiling. Content to wait. "And then...?"

**_And then it will be time to exert your will. To make your own decisions,_** Lilith told her in a gentle manner. **_You now have your gift, Rei Ayanami, and it has but one purpose; to serve your will. So tell me, what will you have it do? Will it be a force of salvation…or destruction?_**

Considering this question, Rei eventually frowned. Simply because...she didn't know the answer herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: When I looked over this story in preparation for this overhaul, I reread the chapters involving Rei's earliest discussions with Lilith, and couldn't help but think that Rei accepted her new situation as well as the board and so much other stuff way too easily and quickly. Losing her ability to perform her role in instrumentality, especially after all the years of training under Gendo's sway, should have been a much more difficult thing for her, something I'm trying to address here. Hopefully, I did a good job of it.

Omake 1

"Oh, hi, Ayanami!" Shinji smiled as he entered the break room.

"Good afternoon, Shinji," Rei answered, the albino seated in front of the television. "How are you doing?"

"Ugh...pretty tired, actually," Shinji admitted, giving a weary stretch to emphasize his exhaustion. "Ever since Orion got this new production studio up and running, he's been in overdrive! Shots for the comic covers, story overhauls and new story ideas...and you heard about him looking for new software to work with computer animation, right?" Rei's answer to this was a simple nod. "So, anyway...I just got down with a scene for one of his stories, and he just wouldn't let up until he felt we got it right."

"He _is _something of a perfectionist," Rei agreed with typical understatement.

Letting out a tired sigh, Shinji shrugged and asked, "So, anyway, Ayanami...what're you doing?"

"I'm conducting research," Rei responded.

"Research?" Shinji repeated blankly. Then he made his way up to her, and frowned at the table before her. "What the...surfing magazines?"

"Orion has been insisting that everything should be perfect with the SOE stories," Rei said by way of explanation. "So I decided to do additional research to perfect my role as the Silver Surfer." Then the albino frowned before glancing at the television. "It becomes clear that I have a lot of work to do."

His mouth popping open in confusion, Shinji was about to object, unable to understand why she would think something like that. But then he glanced at the TV, and saw a surfboarder riding a wave. "Really?"

Rei nodded, glancing at a page from the magazine before standing up. "Here, Shinji. How does this sound?" The albino then took a stance with her arms out to her sides and her knees bent, matching the surfer on the TV, and then began sporting a goofy grin. "Like, wow! These waves are totally cosmic!"

His eyes bulging at this, Shinji slumped forward, his jaw hanging limply. His mind unwilling to accept that he was seeing Rei doing what had to be the worst surfer impression he had ever seen the misfortune of seeing.

A short time later, Rei straightened up, her face once again as it usually was. "Well? How was that?"

Caught off-guard by the sudden transition from goofy fake surfer to Rei's normal self, Shinji required a few seconds to recover, and even longer to consider what to say to her. "Well..." he started slowly, wanting to avoid saying anything cutting to her, "I think it...needs some work."

A beat passed before Rei nodded. "I see. I suspected as much," the albino admitted somberly before glancing down at the magazines before. "I will have to keep researching these materials until I can perfect my performance."

Blanching at this, Shinji watched as Rei sat down and began reading again. _I don't even want to think about what Orion will do when he finds out about this..._ he groaned inwardly as he turned and left the break room. Hoping to find someone better equipped to deal with this disaster than he was.

Omake 2

"We are here on safari in one of the harshest, wildest, most untamed places on Earth," Ritsuko spoke in a hushed manner as she carefully stepped forward. "I strongly suggest that you exercise extreme caution as we move along. Because there is no telling what we might encounter in here."

"Right, sempai," Maya replied, making sure to keep the camera focused on her mentor as the two of them advanced.

"Now, our goal is to observe some of the local wildlife without disturbing them. We want to be able to see their natural behaviors without interfering with them," Ritsuko went on, pausing to adjust her safari helmet. "Because if we were to be discovered, I can guarantee that it would not be pretty." Then she gasped in awed manner. "Crikey! Take a look at this!"

Following Ritsuko's outstretched finger, Maya angled the camera, and got a good look of Misato at her desk, fuming and swearing as she signed the numerous documents before her. "It looks as if we have stumbled upon the jungle abode of Misato Katsuragi!" the doctor went on to say. "This savage, undisciplined creature survives be capturing unfortunate youngsters and forcing them to do her bidding. She is reputed to be able to subsist on even the most inedible forms of garbage imaginable!" Gesturing for Maya to follow, Ritsuko slowly closed in on Misato's desk. "It would seem she is in the act of dealing with a horde of paperwork. Now paperwork is a natural enemy of Misato Katsuragi, and she has been known to deal with it in extreme ways, ranging from burning it to drowning it! And that's -!"

"Hey!" Misato bellowed as she looked up, her eyes locking on the camera pointed at her. "Ritsuko Akagi, what the hell are you and Maya doing here?"

"Crikey! The Misato's got us in its sights!" Ritsuko gasped as Maya turned the camera towards her. "Better run for yer life, Maya! This looks to get ugly!"

"Oh, you got that one right!" Misato snarled as she yanked the camera from Maya's grasp. Turning it so the lens was aimed at her, she smiled nastily. "Recently, two morons disappeared while exploring the office of one Misato Katsuragi while playing a stupid joke on her. They were never seen again." Then Misato tossed the camera aside before muttering, "And neither was their camera, for that matter."

Omake 3

The mercurial artifact didn't so much as budge. It simply continued to hover in midair, unyielding to physical force. Satisfied that the board was at least capable of supporting her weight, Rei moved to lay down upon it. She sank into its surface about a Carefully swinging her legs up and onto the mercurial artifact, she then rested her head on the board, it's surface surprisingly comfortable, even moreso than her own bed.

Even as she thought this, Rei could feel the substance of the board rippling beneath her. **_It's begun, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith informed her in comforting manner. **_Just lay still._**

"Very well," Rei answered, laying completely motionless as she felt the board's surface moving about her. She wasn't sinking into the board; instead, the mercurial substance was crawling up her form, tendrils of the material rapidly working their way up her bare skin.

"Hee hee," Rei giggled as the metal spilled into her eyes. "Ha ha...oh, no...wha ha ha!"

"Aw, crap!" came a disgusted groan. "Cut, cut, _cut!" _At once, the quicksilver substance fell away from Rei, leaving her to sit up and look at a man sitting in a director's chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rei, I don't believe this! That's the fourth take you've blown already!"

"My apologies, Orion," Rei immediately replied. "The board's substance is still too cold and ticklish. And while I'm trying to control my reaction, it is proving more difficult than I thought."

Groaning in profound disgust, Orion shook his head sourly before muttering, "Great. And every time you come down with a case of the giggles, you immediately kill any chance of making this scene the dramatic masterpiece that it's supposed to be!"

"I _am _sorry, Orion," Rei told him.

"Yeah, I know. I know," Orion muttered before looking over at a member of his crew. "Get me the tech department! I want to see how they're coming with those LMDs I ordered from SHIELD. It looks like we're going to be using those stunt doubles sooner than I thought!" While the crewmember nodded and turned to get a phone, the fanfic writer returned his attention to Rei. "Why don't you and Lilith check into the break room for a while and get something to eat or whatever. This is gonna be a mess to clean up."

**_Indeed,_** Lilith commented as Rei stood up from the board. **_I thought it was difficult being an ancient entity tasked with filling worlds with life, but it would appear that directing fanfictions has far more challenges than I would have ever imagined!_**

"Agreed," Rei commented as she started towards the break room, hoping that they still had donuts left.


	3. Instructions Not Included

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: Instructions Not Included

Ritsuko really did hate Gendo Ikari's office.

NERV's Head Scientist was no stranger to the dark expanse and the many scientific equations regarding the Angels and other mysteries that were inscribed upon the walls and floor. She had given plenty of reports to Gendo in that place, standing in the lit center where she would be surrounded by shadows, and everything in sight took on a greater tone of malice. And she had no doubt that she would have to do so in the future. But never would Ritsuko think of that as an enjoyable experience.

As Ritsuko thought that whomever started calling the office 'Gendo's Lair' had the right idea, NERV's Commander brought her back to the present by asking, "So, repairs are proceeding?"

"Yes, sir," Misato reported. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Ritsuko watched as her friend took a breath and began that portion of her report. "We have maintenance working on repairing the hole the 5th Angel bored in the Geofront, as well as the tram lines and other interior damage." Then the purple-haired woman frowned before adding, "However, repairing armor plates between us and Tokyo-3 is another story. According to the repair details, even under the best circumstances, it'll take a minimum of three months to repair them."

"To make matters worse, when the Angel fell on Tokyo-3, several of the camouflaged weapons platforms were either damaged or destroyed. Between that and all the damage caused by its drill, and our capabilities for combat have been reduced to almost nothing," Ritsuko seconded grimly. "Only 7.2% of our defensive systems are functional sir. If we have to fight another Angel in the near future, I'm afraid that our chances wouldn't be good."

"Understood," Gendo replied in a low, cold voice. Not at all shaken by the fact that the fortress city that was humanity's last hope for survival had essentially been reduced to a sitting duck. "And the 5th Angel?"

"We have tech people examining its remains, sir," Ritsuko immediately answered, glad to be in her element as a scientist. "It's composed of the same type of matter as the 4th Angel, and it's genetic code is very similar as well. Our people are currently making progress on analyzing its crystalline structure." Then she frowned somewhat before admitting, "We don't expect to understand the data we recover. At least, not right away. However, we're collecting as much data as we can for the MAGI's analysis. So hopefully, we should have a better idea of what our enemies are capable of in the near future."

"Well, that's good news," announced Fuyutsuki, who as always was standing at Gendo's side. "However, you do realize that we can't simply leave an Angel's corpse sitting in the middle of the city indefinitely."

"Yes, of course," Ritsuko nodded, feeling that was a genuine pity. "We have people working on breaking down the Angel's body as we go through it. Still, it will take time to dispose of it totally."

"Understood," Gendo intoned before leaning forward and looking hard at Misato. "In regards to the Angel, have there been any containment issues?"

"A few," Misato admitted. "Section 2 reported several incidents with people trying to get past the security around the Angel. Kids, mostly. Acting on dares, that sort of thing. But according to Chiron, nobody's gotten close to the thing."

"Good. Tell Chiron that I expect to remain that way," Gendo intoned in a no-nonsense voice. When Misato nodded, her returned his attention to Ritsuko. "What's the status of the Evangelions?"

Pausing to glance down at her clipboard to make sure that she had everything straight, Ritsuko then looked up and reported, "Well, Unit 01 came through the last battle virtually undamaged, sir. The armor on its right hand and forearm was melted when Shinji got Rei out of Unit 00, but there was no internal damage. Once the armor is replaced, it will be fully ready for combat." The faux-blonde hesitated, pressing her lips together before letting the other shoe drop. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Unit 00. Despite being protected by that shield, it's armor was almost completely destroyed, and much of its internal circuitry and systems were either overheated or completely melted as a result of its prolonged exposure." Lowering her clipboard, Ritsuko summed her report by saying, "We'd have to completely replace its armor and much of its internal systems before we could use it again."

A beat passed before Gendo answered. "Very well," he muttered, steepling his hands together. "How long will that take?"

"That depends," Ritsuko admitted. "If we try to rebuild the armor using its current specifications, we're looking at a minimum of six to seven months."

A slight narrowing of his eyes was Gendo's only visible reaction to this. Fuyutsuki, however, was a good deal more animate. "Six to seven _months?"_ the old professor repeated incredulously. "Dr. Akagi, is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, sir. Unit 00 was outfitted with the old A-Type equipment, which we no longer manufacture. Furthermore, the production equipment we used to make it has since been either recycled or rebuilt for other purposes," Ritsuko explained. "We would essentially have to make each section of the new armor from scratch without the proper equipment." Letting this sink in, the doctor than narrowed her eyes at her Commander. "Given this to be the case, sir, I strongly recommend that we perform a reconstruction of Unit 00 based on the Production Model Evangelions. Adapt it to use B-Type equipment. It would provide much better protection than its current armor, and we can better equip it for extreme situations."

A cold light reflected off of Gendo's glasses as he considered this possibility. "How long would it take to complete such a reconstruction?"

"Two to three months, barring any problems with integrating the armor with Unit 00's feedback system," Ritsuko admitted. "Still, given the situation, I believe this to be our best option."

"Very well. You have my authorization to proceed with that," Gendo agreed almost immediately. As Ritsuko nodded her response, the Commander sat back slightly. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No, sir," Misato replied immediately.

"Very well, then," Gendo nodded. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Misato replied before turning to leave. Ritsuko immediately mirroring her movement, eager to get out of the cloying darkness of that place.

Before Ritsuko take so much as a step towards the door, Gendo's voice echoed about his office. "Not you, Dr. Akagi," the Commander intoned, the manner in which he had shaped his words causing her to wince. Pausing to wonder if he made a point of waiting for the exact moment she thought she was off the hook before he reeled her in, Ritsuko turned back towards him, the find herself met with the cold light reflecting off his glasses. "There's one more matter I wish to discuss with you."

Already certain that she wasn't going to enjoy this, Ritsuko let out a muted sigh before glancing over at Misato. The purple-haired woman gave the faux-blonde tiny look of confusion and concern, to which Ritsuko sighed and smiled wearily. "Go ahead, Misato," she told her friend, gesturing for her to leave this den of darkness and fear. "I'll be along soon enough."

Glancing between Ritsuko and Gendo, the Captain eventually shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rits," Misato decided before starting forward again. "Catch you at lunch?"

"Sure, no problem," Ritsuko replied, managing a smile as she watched her friend depart. A smile that promptly faded as soon as Misato exited the dark expanse of Gendo's Lair. the sound of the door closing behind her echoing throughout that dread place, reinforcing the fact that the doctor now stood alone to face the man that was master of this place.

Stalling and looking at the door somewhat longer than was wise, Ritsuko heaved a quick, deep breath, composing herself before turning back to Gendo. Her resolve taking a hit when she was once again faced with the death glare that was as much a part of his image as his beard and glasses, the doctor carefully asked, "What is it that you wish to discuss, sir?"

"The condition of the pilots, Dr. Akagi," Gendo replied, showing no deviation from his standard tone of voice. "They both sustained serious injury in the last engagement. Have they recovered from it?"

A moment passed as Ritsuko pondered this question, wondering why he Gendo had waited until Misato had been sent away for asking. But then she decided that there was no point in asking such a question, an instead set about answering the one she had been presented with. "For the most part, sir," was her initial answer. "I've had Shinji and Rei report in for daily checkups since the battle. Shinji is in perfect physical condition, except for the burns on his hands, and they seem to be healing nicely." Letting Gendo absorb this information, the doctor went on to say, "His nervous system is still showing some signs of residual trauma, but it appears to recovering. I'd say another week of rest and relaxation, and he should be fully recovered."

"And what about Rei?" Gendo asked more pointedly. "What is her status?"

Bristling somewhat at the albino's mention, Ritsuko paused before answering, "Well, she took a bad shock when Unit 00 intercepted the Angel's particle beam. The severe overheating in the Entry Plug coupled with the feedback error temporarily overloaded her nervous system. But as near as I can tell, she's perfectly recovered from it now." The doctor gave a wan smile and shrugged before adding, "If it weren't for Unit 00 being incapacitated, she'd be all clear for piloting right now."

"You have detected no anomalies in her physiology, then?" Gendo wondered.

"No. Nothing serious, at least," Ritsuko replied. Noting the way the Commander sat up a bit more at this modifier, the doctor paused before admitting, "I _did _notice an increase in heart rate and blood pressure during my initial examination. But after what she went through, that's far from surprising."

The wheels turning behind his eyes, Gendo eyed Ritsuko dangerously before asking, "And there was no sign of this in her subsequent examinations?"

"No, sir. Nothing whatsoever. And I've already performed two in-depth examinations. I didn't see anything out of place." When Gendo didn't say anything to this, Ritsuko frowned somewhat before asking, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Not as long as your information is accurate," Gendo told her. "This battle was Rei's first encounter with one of Adam's Children. I had some concerns regarding how well Rei would function in a situation such as this, how she would physically react to its presence. As well as how the Angel would respond to her own presence." Allowing a spark of satisfaction to appear on his face, the Commander went on to say, "However, given the events in the battle, as well as your own findings, it would appear that there were no negative side-effects of her proximity to the 5th Angel."

Although initially confused, it wasn't long before Ritsuko found herself understanding the meaning behind them. _In other words, you weren't sure how a being partially cloned from Lilith would react to the energies emitted from an Angel borne of Adam, were you?_ she thought with an edge of annoyance._ Or how the Angel would react to Rei's presence on the battlefield?_

Knowing better than to actually give voice to this thought, Ritsuko instead answered, "No negative effects, sir. From what I could see, she functioned perfectly out there."

Nodding to this, Gendo eventually told her, "Then there's no danger of her provoking an extreme response from the Angels in the future."

_And no danger of them being able to use her, either,_ Ritsuko thought, knowing that this was where Gendo was really going with this. _Not that there ever was, but..._

Even as Ritsuko thought this, Gendo brought her back to the moment by saying, "Very well, then, Dr. Akagi. I want you to inform Rei of Unit 00's status." She gave a quick nod to this. "Also, I want you to have a team begin work on studying Unit 00's feedback error. I want it corrected by the time Rei has to take it into battle again. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir," Ritsuko answered.

"Then you are dismissed," Gendo replied in a more disinterested fashion.

Not willing to remain any longer than she had to, Ritsuko turned and made her way out of Gendo's Lair. Not wanting to be anywhere near the dark shadows and creeping horrors that place inspired one's imagination to conjure up.

Not wanting to be anywhere near Gendo himself just then.

_Rei...it's all about Rei,_ Ritsuko frowned irritably. Images of the blue-haired girl floating through her consciousness. With one image sticking out above them all. _She's his creature, his creation. His tool. His...everything._

Her stomach clenching as she thought back to a day years ago, a day that had changed everything for her, Ritsuko furrowed her brows and tried to shove her all-too human feelings to the side. Wishing not for the first time that she was as devoid of emotions as the little doll Gendo had crafted...

* * *

As Rei made her way through NERV Headquarters, she couldn't help but feel that she was living on borrowed time.

The first time she had heard that expression at school, it had been by one of her classmates at school, who was describing a situation from a movie of some sort. And at the time, it had made absolutely no sense to Rei. How could anyone borrow time, let alone subsist on such a thing?

At that time, Rei had considered the topic for a moment or so before ultimately dismissing it as something nonsensical. Something that could only distract her from the purpose for which she had been created. However, as she strode through the halls of NERV, she found herself knowing full well the meaning of this formerly inexplicable expression. Because she felt as if she herself was living solely on borrowed time.

She was now incapable of fulfilling Commander Ikari's scenario. Lilith had been very clear about that. It had been the price she had paid when she had used the 2nd Angel's gift to her to stabilize her failing body, a price she had paid willingly. Telling herself that it had been necessary to stay alive, to keep her current mind and thoughts, if only for a little while longer. That if she was ultimately doomed to be replaced, than it didn't matter when that happened. That it could be postponed until the time for Gendo's dream to be realized.

But Rei knew that Gendo would be unlikely to see it that way. She knew from the examinations Ritsuko had subjected her to the past few days weren't just to detect any injuries or trauma she had suffered as a result of battle. The doctor had been searching for flaws in Rei, anything that might impede her ability to perform as Gendo desired. To carry out his will. Leaving Rei helpless to do anything but cooperate with the doctor in silence, all the while waiting for her to discover that Gendo's creation was now a flawed vessel. No longer suitable for Gendo's purposes, no longer deserving of Gendo's kind smiles and gentle words. With even Lilith's assurances that the doctor would not be able to find any deviations in Rei's physiology not bringing her any comfort.

_It would have done Lilith no good to lie to me about that,_ Rei reminded herself once again. _She wants me to fulfill her own purpose. She needs me alive to do that. Functioning as I am now, not as Gendo created me. She doesn't want me to be replaced._

But even as Rei told herself this once more, another part of her niggled away at the back of her mind. A part that told her that there was no point in what Rei wanted, or what Lilith wanted. The 2nd Angel was a helpless prisoner within the depths of NERV, with virtually no power. The fact that she was apparently dependant on Rei in this way was proof of that.

And while Gendo Ikari was purely human, without any Angelic abilities, there was no doubting his power.

Commander of the most powerful and politically influential organization on Earth, with connections to organizations and various power bases throughout the world. A single word from him would bring all of Japan to a standstill, and he had scientific resources beyond the means of most people on the planet. The ability to create others such as Rei...and potentially more dangerous things, if he so chose. And NERV Headquarters and the fortress city above were his domain. His territory. Everything within the limits of Tokyo-3 was under Gendo's direct control, even if they didn't know it. All were subject to his will...and his punishment, should they dare displease him. And this, more than anything, was something Rei knew firsthand.

Shuddering slightly, Rei flashed back to a moments from her past. Different scenes involving herself and Gendo. Everything from having a casual conversation with the albino to eating lunch with her to conducting an examination, to make sure that she was still fully functional for his own purposes. All of them started out perfectly innocently, but then would take a more sinister turn. Gendo would start remarking about a given individual, someone in the tech division or one of NERV's political backers or someone else. The Commander would then go on to explain that the person in question had for some reason become dissatisfied with NERV, perhaps even discovering things that Gendo did not wish them to learn of. He would then comment about certain incidents, often fairly minor in nature, but all of which indicated that this person was going to become a problem.

And then Gendo would inform her that the person was dead.

What flashed through Rei's mind was a montage of horror for her. After Gendo revealed that his problem had been dealt with, he would then somehow display the manner in which it had happened. Bringing up a news story about a small child having been brutally murdered, an article about a janitor killed in a hit-and-run accident. One time, he had even shown her the corpse himself, allowed her to look down at the body and take in all the physical impressions of death. Feeling her stomach rebel at the scent of it.

It had been a lesson for her, Rei knew. One that Gendo had smiled through, each and every time he had given it. That to please Gendo was to be able to live happily as long as that person could live. And that to displease him was to die. For Gendo's word was law.

_But...but I had no choice,_ Rei thought, those ugly thoughts crowding her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. _If I had told him, I would have been...replaced..._

But even as she thought this, that phrase she had heard before came back to her. The one that had made no sense whatsoever had been brought into perfect clarity within Rei's mind.

Living on borrowed time.

_When the Commander learns what I have become...then I will be replaced,_ Rei thought with dread certainly. _And he will find out, sooner or later. He..._

"Hey, Ayanami!" came a familiar voice, one that startled Rei from her dread thoughts and stopped her in place. Her mind once again focused on the real world, she noticed footsteps echoing through the hallways of NERV, and that were drawing closer. Prompted by these things, she slowly looked about, her eyes widening somewhat when she saw Shinji and Misato approaching from behind.

"Why, hello, Rei!" Misato chimed in, smiling broadly as she and Shinji approached the albino.

"Shinji. Captain Katsuragi," Rei greeted in a minimal fashion. Unsure of what else to say.

"So, how are you doing?" Misato wondered in a strange manner. One that she thought that the children at school would regard as playful or teasing. "Were you getting a onceover from Ritsuko, too?"

Her mouth popping slightly open, Rei stared perplexedly at the purple-haired woman for a time. "You know," Shinji began, seeming to sense the albino's confusion, "Did you just have a checkup?"

Realizing what they were referring to, Rei nodded. "Yes."

"I take it she gave you the all clear?" Misato asked in a hopeful manner.

This time, Rei only needed a moment to comprehend Misato's vernacular. "I am...undamaged," she returned in a vague fashion. Not wanting to think about the changes her body had gone through recently. Then, for additional clarity. "Dr. Akagi reports that I am in perfect condition."

Not wanting to think about the things the doctor may not have reported, about possibilities too frightening to consider, Rei simply stood there as both Shinji and Misato made expressions of relief. "Whew...th-that's great, Ayanami!" Gendo's son declared, a greater smile curling his lips as a gusty exhalation escaped them. "I mean...well, that is...!"

"Yeah, no arguments here," Misato chimed in, her voice a gentler one. "That last fight was a bad one. When your Eva went down like that..."

"Yeah, I know," Shinji promptly agreed as he studied Rei. "So...you're really feeling okay now?"

"Yes," Rei replied with a nod, not certain why Shinji would ask this when she had already reported her condition.

As the albino contemplated this, Misato looked between the two of them before asking, "So, uh, Rei...are you done here for the day?" Focusing on the Captain, Rei needed a moment before she responded with a nod. "Would you like me to give you a ride back home?"

Confused by this question, Rei put that confusion into words by asking, "I thought you were still on duty, Captain Katsuragi."

"Yeah, I am, but I have to do some running around in the city," Misato explained. "With all the repairs and everything going on, I need to conduct a personal inspection, make sure that everything's going smoothly. So I figured that, while I'm doing all of that, I could at least give you two a lift."

Rei paused to consider this, and was momentarily confused. She could understand why Misato would be concerned for her welfare, despite being ignorant of Gendo's scenario and everything it entailed. As the 1st Child, Rei was an Eva pilot, an invaluable component of NERV's efforts to fight and defeat the Angels. So naturally, she would be concerned about her physical condition and how it would impact her piloting ability. But that didn't explain why Misato would offer to drive Rei back home. This had nothing to do with her duties.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Shinji wondered rhetorically, unaware of Rei's contemplation of this latest anomaly. "I mean, it'd be easier than taking the train and all that."

"I..." Rei began uncertainly, hesitating as she tried to think of the best way of responding. "I...don't mind...taking the train..."

"Nobody said you did," Misato replied in an easy manner. "I just thought that, since I was going to be heading out anyway, I could drop you off at your place while I was at it."

Again, Rei paused to consider this suggestion. There was nothing wrong with it, in and of itself, and she could see the basic logic behind it. It was better to accomplish two goals with one action. But she still couldn't understand why Misato would bother making the effort.

_Then again...I still don't understand why Shinji was happy that I was alive,_ Rei thought, her stomach twisting uncomfortably in reaction to this. _I don't understand...so much..._

Frowning uncomfortably, Rei continued to think things over. On the one hand, she didn't think that Shinji or Misato intended her harm or had some ulterior motive behind this offer, inexplicable as it was. The 3rd Child's actions to date had been completely benign, and the Captain was unaware of Rei's true role in Gendo's master plan. She had no reason to harm her, and quite a few reasons to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

And yet, the fact that she was being offered something when nothing was apparently expected of her in return made Rei hesitate. The concept that someone might offer another kindness when they had nothing to gain from it was still very much a foreign one for her, and one that was very difficult to understand.

_I have no reason to refuse this offer,_ Rei thought as she continued to contemplate the situation. _But...I have no real reason to accept it, either._ Frowning at this, the albino thought of the commute she took from her home to the more populous areas of Tokyo-3, whether to go to school or NERV Headquarters. It was a commute she had long since grown used to, and knew every single step of it by heart, as well as the detours that were necessary when one portion of that path was obstructed. _I've never had an offer such as this...I..._

With this thought, Rei's eyes bulged somewhat as realization exploded in the back of her mind. She had never been offered a ride from someone before, and therefore, she had never accepted one. And her accepting a ride could well be seen as a deviation from her established behaviors. A deviation that would certainly be seen in a city that was filled with Gendo's eyes, ears, and fists.

"No," Rei got out, her quiet voice sharpened with immediate dread. Jumping somewhat at the way her voice sounded, she glanced at the two people before her before elaborating, "I...appreciate the offer, Captain Katsuragi. But...no."

Her smile faltering, Misato blinked a few times at the albino before glancing at Shinji. When the boy returned this look, she gave a slight shrug before looking back at Rei. "Well, okay. If you say so," she finally decided. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yes," Rei answered, her voice sounding as if it were quaking in her mind. Leaving her able to do nothing but stand there and watch as Misato started forward, the Captain's ward following a short distance behind. Shinji looking back at her with worried eyes.

* * *

"Say, Misato?" Shinji wondered as the two of them continued through NERV. Glancing back down the hall they had gone down, despite the fact that Rei was no longer in sight.

"Yes, Shinji?" Misato replied.

"Ayanami...did she seem...nervous to you?" Shinji asked.

Making a puzzled noise in her throat, Misato glanced down at her ward. "Nervous?" she repeated blankly. When Shinji nodded, she frowned in a thoughtful manner before giving a quick shake of her. "Not really. Why?"

"Well...I dunno," Shinji responded, frowning to himself. "She just seemed...I dunno...edgy."

"Really?" Misato replied. Again, Shinji nodded, which deepened her frown. "I didn't notice." A few seconds passed as she considered the matter before shrugging. "Then again, I have to admit, that was about the longest conversation I've ever had with her."

Now it was Shinji's turn to be surprised, though a moment later, he found he didn't understand why that was, having seen how little Rei interacted with the other children at school. "But...you're Operations Director, right?" he tried again with greater uncertainty. "I thought that...well...you'd pretty much have to talk to her, and..."

"Well, that depends on your definition of talking," Misato replied in a somewhat more somber manner. "If you mean that I've had to tell her to report to someone or do something, then yeah. I tell her what to do, she goes 'yes, ma'am', and then she does it. Beyond that, however..."

As Misato held up her hands, Shinji nodded, having seen her respond to his teacher and other figures of authority at school in a similar fashion. "Yeah...I know what you mean..." he murmured lowly. Feeling a sense of sadness as he thought of the girl who was so still, so quiet at school. The smile she had once given him never once appearing elsewhere.

"Anyway, I'd better get you back home," Misato went on, heedless of Shinji's thoughts. "School's back in session tomorrow, so you better get plenty of rest. Okay?"

"Oh. Okay," Shinji nodded absently. Not really caring about school as he again glanced back the way they had come. Wondering he had somehow imagined the impression of fear he had sensed from Rei...

* * *

When Rei finally arrived at her apartment, the fears and concerns that had dogged her that day continued to nip at her heels.

The entire time she had been in transit from NERV Headquarters to the antiquated building that was her residence, she had been aware of Section 2 agents following her. Watching her every move.

This, of course, was their job. As an Evangelion pilot, Rei was an invaluable asset to NERV, and needed to be protected at all costs. But they were also charged with monitoring her movements, making certain that she could be found and brought to NERV at a moment's notice. And they were only the first of the many ways Gendo could and would be kept apprised of Rei's behaviors.

On the one hand, their presence made Rei that much more certain that she had been wise in turning down Misato and Shinji's offer to take her home. But on the other, it made her that much more worried about her future. About how long she had until her secret was uncovered. Something that was symbolized by the object that was hovering just beneath her bed, the ends sticking out and in plain sight.

_I have to do something about it,_ Rei thought as she studied the quicksilver board once again. _I cannot continue to exist this way...wondering when Gendo will learn of what has happened to me. When I will be...replaced._

As she considered the board and everything it represented, Rei's frowned, considering the possibility of simply confessing her situation to Gendo. If she was doomed to be replaced, than perhaps it was best to simply tell her creator and get it over with. Put an end to the torment she had spent the past few days living in.

But even as she considered this, Rei found her insides twisting in dread, and for the same reason she had originally agreed to Lilith's offer of assistance. Because she didn't want to be replaced. She wanted to live as long as she could with the memories she had, the mind she presently possessed. And she didn't want to make others suffer, no matter what Gendo desired.

_Also, Lilith did say that the board would allow me to combat the Angels more effectively than I can in Unit 00,_ Rei reminded herself. _Perhaps it has...other abilities as well. Perhaps I can even use it...to give Gendo what he wants without being replaced._

As Rei thought this over, this possibility came to make more and more sense. In her many talks with her creator, Gendo had made it clear that he had very specific reasons for doing what he was doing. And that it was his belief that it was only by gaining the forbidden power he sought that he could make his dreams reality. That he could win back the love he had lost.

_But first...I will have to learn how to use the board. Learn what it can and cannot do. Then I will know if there is some other way of giving Gendo what he wants,_ Rei thought as she continued to study the mercurial artifact. "Lilith? Can you hear me?"

**_Of course I can,_** Lilith promptly answered, speaking in the warm, caring voice that Rei had quickly become accustomed to. **_You are one of my children, and have the power to reach out beyond the boundary of your own soul._**

Pausing to consider this, as well as the additional information imparted on her, Rei looked warily at the board. "I...wish to start training in the use of the board. To learn what it can and cannot do."

Rei could almost feel the kind warmth Lilith felt at her decision. **_As you wish,_** the 2nd Angel said. **_How do you wish to begin?_**

"I'm...not certain," Rei admitted. "I...cannot leave here with the board. Not without Section 2 learning of it. So...I'm not sure what I can do." A moment passed in silence before she asked, "Can you...help me?"

**_Of course, child. When I created the board, I had already planned for such difficulties. If you will step on it, I will show you how it can help you keep your secrets,_** Lilith instructed.

Heartened by this, Rei looked over at the board. With a single thought, the mercurial object slid out from beneath her bed and moved over to where she stood, coming to hover right before her. Hesitating for just a moment, the albino lifted her leg up and stepped up on it.

The instant her foot came in contact with the board, it's quicksilver substance started running up her foot. Sucking in a hushed gasp, Rei watched was her skin turned a dull metallic grey. The same grey it had become when her S2 organ had been slowly running out of control.

**_Do not be afraid, Rei Ayanami. Your flesh and blood remains stable,_**Lilith intoned, sending a wave of encouragement into the 1st Child. **_The board cannot hurt you. It can only serve you. This change is only to help facilitate your physical link to the board. To help protect you._**

"Protect...me?" Rei wondered as she studied her grey skin. Feeling none of the agony she had felt the last time she had undergone such a transformation, but dreading it all the same.

**_Yes. This change will allow your body to safely channel the board's power. A power that you can shape for any purpose you desire. A power that will quickly heal any wounds you may suffer while in battle,_** Lilith explained. **_Now, do you wish to continue?_**

Pressing her lips together, Rei quickly considered the situation. She felt nothing to indicate a return of the agony that had sent her to the floor days ago, and her physiology felt completely normal. Furthermore, Lilith had made it clear that she was in need of Rei for her own reasons. Therefore, the 2nd Angel had every reason to keep her safe, and no reason to lie. And so, with these things in mind, the albino steeled herself and proceeded. Even more slowly, she placed her other foot on the board, and within moments, her entire body was coated in its substance, just as it had been when it had stabilized her body. Pausing to look at her metallic hands and forearms, Rei could feel her clothes disappearing from about her body. Feeling nothing, not even the sensation of metal upon bare flesh.

**_Your clothes are now within the board,_** Lilith explained, either anticipating or sensing Rei's confusion. **_This way, they will be safe and protected, even in battle. And thus will be available to you when you wish to get off the board._**

Considering these words, Rei decided that Lilith's explanation was satisfactory, at least for the moment. "What about NERV?" she asked, a more immediate problem occurring to her. "Won't the Angel Detection System sense my presence?"

**_No. The board has already shielded you from their scanners, child. You need not worry about them,_** Lilith assured her.

"What about Section 2?" Rei asked, determined to find out just how much risk using the board put her in. "They will see me if I attempt to leave here with the board."

**_Not necessarily,_** Lilith replied enigmatically. **_The board has capabilities that can allow you to leave this place unseen by anyone._**

Again, Rei considered this, reminding herself that it was not in Lilith's interests to mislead her. "But...what if I am needed on base? Or if someone tries to contact me here?"

**_Do not worry, child,_** Lilith told her, still smiling with her voice. **_The board has the power to create a temporary 'shadow' of you, one that will fool any observer._**

"A…shadow?" Rei wondered, slightly fearful as she examined her silvery form. "You mean…a clone?"

**_No, Rei Ayanami. This will not be a true duplicate of your physical form. It will be, as I said, a shadow, one cast by you through the power of the board. It will be capable of acting like you, enough to fool the unwary. It will be your substitute, for when you are needed elsewhere, and can even perform certain actions, such as conversing on the telephone if someone calls,_** Lilith explained**_. But it cannot _be_ you. And it would not be able to pilot Unit 00 in your stead._**

Narrowing her eyes somewhat, Rei hesitated before asking, "How do I…create this shadow?"

**_First, reach into the board,_** Lilith instructed. Blinking in surprise, Rei hesitated a moment before kneeling down. Slowly, almost fearfully, she pushed her right hand into the mercurial substance of the board, watching as her own reflection mirrored her actions.

Despite being aware of the metallic sheen that now protected her body, Rei still hesitated at the sight of the clearly inhuman creature she had become. **_Be calm, my child, _**Lilith told her gently. The soothing sound of the 2nd Angel's voice sounding in her mind, Rei allowed herself to relax slightly. **_Now, picture yourself as you were, and take hold of that image. Pull it free from the board._**

_Take hold…of an image?_ Rei wondered blankly. Without any other ideas as to what to do, the albino simply did as was instructed. She focused on herself, on a mental picture of the way she had been before Lilith had contacted her. And almost immediately, she felt something grab onto her hand.

With a quick breath, Rei instinctually reacted, tightening her own grip. Feeling what could only be a hand in her own, she rose up on the board, pulling her arm free of its substance. To her astonishment, this was quickly followed by another arm and hand following. This was soon followed by a head, and then another arm and a torso as the new figure continued to rise up from the board.

**_Do not be afraid, my child,_** Lilith intoned, apparently sensing the shock and even fear Rei felt as she gazed at the figure before her as it fully emerged from the mercurial substance of the board. A figure that had the same exact skin tone and hair color as Rei normally did, and was garbed in her typical school uniform. But it was not just these things that froze the silver-skinned girl in place; the board's creation was a perfect duplicate of Rei's normal self, right down to the smallest detail. But even more than that, the thing before her was animate.

Rei had already borne witness to duplicates of herself. Deep in the labs of NERV, there was an entire chamber filled with genetic clones of her. The same chamber that had created the body she now had. The same chamber that would spawn her replacement when and if the time came. But unlike the blank, soulless gazes sported by mindless shells within the depths of NERV, the being before Rei had animate eyes, as if she had a life of her own. The thing met her gaze, even giving a slight smile before stepping off of the board.

"What...is it doing?" Rei wondered fearfully as the 'shadow' lay down in her Rei's bed. Covering itself in her blankets and appeared to go to sleep.

**_Anything that you would normally do,_** Lilith answered, something that failed to give Rei any comfort. **_Do you wish to begin training?_**

Continuing to gaze at the shadow, Rei suffered a chill, feeling as if she was looking at her own replacement. Eager to tear her eyes away from her doppelganger, she turned about and focused on the present. "Yes. Now, how do I use the board's powers?"

**_The same way you prompted it to come to you, child,_** Lilith answered.**_ The board responds to your will. Think of what you wish it to do, and it will respond to your desire._**

Rei considered that for a moment, and considered the board. It wasn't intelligent, not that she could detect. It was like a soulless equivalent to an Evangelion, requiring her mind to guide it, but possessing no spirit of its own that might rebel. Pausing to consider how best to approach this, Rei thought of pictures she had seen of people riding human-made surfboards, and so spread her legs out and bent her knees while holding out her arms to the sides in order to help maintain balance. Finding this to be an effective and comfortable stance for this situation, Rei took a deep breath before focusing on slowly, carefully moving the board forward.

Almost immediately, the board moved forward at an easy pace, the speed Rei usually walked at. Pleased by both this initial success and the ease with which she had accomplished this feat, she tried steering the board. As before, the board turned at a thought, and the albino's confidence grew somewhat.

_Riding the board should not be a problem,_ Rei decided, making a note to herself to make sure she remained careful, at least at first. After all, being able to use the board was a far cry from mastering it. There was no use in taking senseless risks, especially at this point in time. _But...now I need to practice it's other powers. And if I'm to gain skill in using it in combat, I won't be able to continue practicing in here._

With this in mind, Rei turned to face the outmost wall. "Lilith, the board...it can pass through solid matter," she began, recalling the day the board had come to here, and how it had moved through the wall of her home. "Will that work if I am riding on it? Can it allow me to pass through as well?"

**_Yes. Matter, whether solid, liquid, or gaseous is of no obstacle to you now, child,_** Lilith assured her. **_But be warned that you will have greater difficulty moving through living matter. The light of the souls of living things will obstruct you, unless you are focused on passing through them. And you will be unable to pass through any being that possesses a Fruit of Life of their own._**

Satisfied by this answer, Rei quickly considered the situation. It seemed unlikely that any Section 2 people would be expecting something to exit the building through a wall, and if the board was moving quickly enough, they might not even see her at all. And even if they did and checked on her, they would find her shadow asleep in bed. _Still, it would be better if they did not see me,_ Rei decided as she turned board, aiming it so that she would exit out the far side of the apartment building. _Also, I should practice moving through solid matter first before I make the attempt._

With this in mind, Rei urged the board forward, continuing to move at an easy pace as she approached the wall. Focusing her thoughts on the way the board had moved through the wall when she had first seen it, she did as Lilith had instructed her, and willed for the board to take them both through it.

As the board slowly approached the wall, Rei watched the front of it intently. Watching and waiting for it to meet with the solid wall, watching as it moved the wall without any resistance. And waiting as the first real test of the board's capabilities would begin.

Continuing to will the board forward, Rei maintained her stance. Her eyes focusing on her outstretched hand as it approached the wall as well. A part of her fully expecting to feel the pain of the mild impact as the gap between herself and the wall closed.

Instead, she watched her silver-skinned hand touch the wall and pass through it as effortlessly as the board at.

Letting out a slight gasp of relief, Rei observed her arm continuing to move through the solid matter. A slight tingle in the section that was occupying the same space as the wall the only thing she experienced. And more importantly, she could still feel her arm beyond the wall, so she knew that it was still intact and functional. Thus reassuring her as she continue to move through the wall, watching as more and more of herself disappeared into solid matter. The only part that made her feel a moment of concern was when her head reached the wall. Despite not experiencing any negative effects thus far, Rei couldn't help but close her eyes as her face melted into the plaster surface, and kept them closed until the tingling sensation had passed.

When Rei opened her eyes again, she found herself entering another apartment, a mirror image of her own residence. Ignoring the condition of it, she glanced back the way she had come, watching as the board exited the wall. Leaving behind no sign of its passing.

Slowing to a halt, Rei paused to glance down at her body, holding up her forearms and turning them this way and that. Confirming with her eyes that there was no damage to her form. That no mishap had befallen her as a result of her unusual transit.

After several seconds of doing so, Rei was finally satisfied, as well as confident enough to proceed. So far, the board was performing flawlessly, and she had no reason to believe that it would not continue to do so. More importantly, there was precious little more experimenting with its powers that she could do there. While the apartments weren't regularly inhabited, there was still a risk of someone happening upon the aftermath of her training, if they didn't stumble upon her as she did so.

If she was going to master the board's powers, she had to train someplace distant, where she could be assured of her privacy. And Rei could see no reason not to proceed immediately, not when her mastering those powers could mean the difference between life and death. Between remaining the person she was...and being replaced.

Wincing at this thought, Rei pushed it off to the side as she bent her knees more. Focusing her thoughts on moving quickly as she prepared to accelerate.

"Go," Rei murmured as she willed the board to do what she wished.

She felt as if she had just been shot out of a cannon.

Everything around her blurred as she shot through the next wall. Flashes of gloom and total darkness were all she could make sense of the next second or so before she exploded into the daylight. The sudden transition from darkness to the open outdoors rendered her momentarily blind before her eyes compensated. When they did, Rei gasped deeply as the board careened past the various buildings at an almost blinding speed.

Stunned by the speed, Rei looked about, trying to wrap her mind about what was happening. Before she could even consider trying to slow down, Rei's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw that she was heading straight towards one of Tokyo-3's many skyscrapers.

Closer to true panic than she had ever been in her entire life, she instinctively threw up her arms to cover her face, anticipating the impact that was soon to come…and never did. Instead, a now-familiar tingling spread through roughly half her body. Fear mixing with confusion, Rei peeked out from between her arms, and saw that, not only had she passed _through_ the building, but the right half of her body and the board was moving through another building like it was made of air.

Startled and not just a little fearful, Rei instinctively steered away from the building, even managing to reduce her speed. Giving her time to look back at the buildings she had passed through, and slowly regain her mental faculties. "I…forgot that the board could pass through solid matter, despite just learning this," she muttered lowly, making sense of what had just happened. panted, her pulse rate having risen dramatically as a result of her incident. "I thought that I would die. I was…fearful of my own death…"

**_Is that not a natural thing, Rei Ayanami?_** Lilith asked of her. **_Though there are those who reject the gift of life out of fear and pain, even those harbor fear of losing that gift when the moment finally comes. The desire to live exists in all that _do_ live, and in that, you are no different._**

"But…I've never felt this way before…" Rei protested, looking down at the cars moving below her, and taking a moment to consider just what would happen if she were to fall from the board. "I've...never feared death...only being...replaced."

**_And you are also _****doing_ something you've never done before. Could it be that these two events are related?_** Lilith asked rhetorically.

Rei considered this for a moment, and found it a likely possibility. But that did nothing to slow her heart as it beat furiously in her chest, the unexpected surge of unfamiliar emotions that were pulsing through her, frightening her and tantalizing her all at the same time. _Perhaps it would be better if I stopped,_ was her first impulse. _Recover from this...ask Lilith more about the board and its capabilities..._

But even as she thought these things, Rei frowned, quickly realizing that she didn't want to stop. Training with the board remained the best to master the board's capabilities. And after coming as far as she had, there was no reason to turn back now. Especially given that she had survived far worse training and learning to become the pilot of Unit 00.

And there was something else. An emotional aspect that she was just becoming aware of. As she continued to look back, thought about the apparent nearness of her escape, she realized that she was not just fearful. _I feel...relieved. Excited in some way,_ she thought, genuinely surprised by this. _But...why is that?_

**_There is risk in all things, Rei Ayanami. To be truly alive is to accept those risks,_** Lilith informed her, the 2nd Angel's voice taking her by surprise. **_What will you do now?_**

After a few moments of thought and recovery, Rei knew there could be only one answer. "This incident has proven that I must learn how to use the board and all its capabilities," she responded, her heart still pounding. "I must find someplace to train. Immediately."

**_If that is what you wish,_** Lilith answered.

"Yes," Rei answered. "It is."

* * *

For the next hour, Rei used her knowledge of the area surrounding Tokyo-3, searching for an ideal spot to commence her training. Someplace where she could practice undisturbed, with relatively little fear of being detected by others in general and NERV in particular. Despite Lilith's assurances that the board would shield her from sensors, she was still visible, which in itself invited unnecessary risks.

Finally, after much searching, she found the ideal spot; a mountainous region some distance from Tokyo-3, completely desolate and uninhabited by sentient life forms. _Perfect,_ Rei decided as she surveyed the area. There was a limited amount of flora and fauna, so even if she made a mistake over the course of her training, then there was no danger of anything being hurt. "Lilith, I am ready to begin my training. How should I proceed?"

**_However you wish to,_** Lilith informed her in an even manner. **_What is it you wish to learn to do first?_**

Rei only needed a moment's consideration before answering. "I want to learn how to use the board to defeat Adam's Children. To perform my duty as an Eva pilot."

**_Very well, then,_** Lilith responded. **_First of all, the board is capable of projecting the light of your soul in the form of a protective barrier. What you call an AT-Field. And thus is capable of neutralizing another such barrier._**

"And I can use this ability by...?" Rei asked, wanting to be certain she did this right.

**_The way you command the board to do anything, my child. The same way you do so with Unit 00,_** Lilith replied in a more impish fashion. **_By willing it to do so._**

Satisfied with this answer, Rei considered practicing with this ability, but soon decided against it. The AT-Field's primary use was either in defending against enemy attacks or using it to neutralize the AT-Field of an enemy. And at present, it was impossible to really train at it. Furthermore, if she could manipulate the board's power to generate such a field the same way she could with Unit 00, then she already knew how to do it. Which left another important element of battle to cover. "How do I use the board to attack?"

**_When you are in contact with the board, you can channel the power it generates through your body, simply by willing it,_** Lilith quickly explained. **_You are then capable of projecting this energy at a distance to attack, as well as cause a variety of effects._**

A beat passed before Rei asked, "What effects?"

**_The board can convert energy into matter, and back again,_** Lilith explained. **_It is also capable of transmuting various substances into different forms._**

Despite the simplicity in which Lilith explained this, Rei couldn't help but suffer a jolt of awe at what was being described. Essentially, she was being told that the board was capable of changing virtually anything into anything else of an equivalent mass. An ability that she knew would be of tactical advantage on the battlefield, and elsewhere. _Assuming the board has the necessary power to enable me to use these abilities to their optimum potential,_ Rei reminded herself. _Therefore, I need to start learning the full limits of its capabilities._

After a moment's consideration, Rei decided to start working with the most basic of the board's described powers before trying anything more advanced. "How do I channel and release the needed energy?"

**_You channel the board's power by willing for it to happen,_** Lilith explained patiently. **_In order to release the energy, you must channel it to your skin and concentrate it before releasing it._**

At first, Rei found these words made precious little sense to her. But as she stood on the board, she found them prompting memories of her life at school. Of watching and listening as the children there discussed video games and various mangas. And though she didn't pay overmuch attention to them, a couple things had stuck in her mind, like a picture of a man in a ragged martial arts gi, a fiery ball of blue energy cupped between his hands.

This image in mind, Rei glanced down at the board and concentrated. And as it had done before, the board responded to her wishes by making them reality. A surge of energy shot up through her body, a feeling of warmth and power that felt strangely good and natural as she held up her right hand and looked at it. Without almost no effort at all, she focused the power about her hand. As she watched, a crackling of blue lightning appeared, quickly transforming into an aura of power that grew to the size of a basketball.

**_You have gathered the power you desired, child,_** Lilith intoned, sounding almost proud of this minor accomplishment. **_Now...release it._**

"Yes," Rei answered without a moment's hesitation. Holding out her hand, she scanned her surroundings, looking for a suitable target. Before long, she settled on a large section of rock protruding from the ground. Feeling that this would make as suitable a test of the board's destructive potential, she carefully aimed her hand at it before willing for the power she had gathered to be released. A moment later, a brilliant stream of blue lightning leapt from Rei's hand to her target.

The large rock was completely obliterated the very instant the beam struck it, causing it to explode into a cloud of flame and smoke. The concussive force of the blast shook the very area, causing the Surfer to instinctively recoil, distancing herself from the center of the blast.

Her eyes and mouth popping wide open, Rei instinctually raised her arms to shield he face just as debris came pelting down upon her. Though her silver-sheathed flesh felt no pain at the impacts of the main shards of rock and bits of stone, she wasn't immediately aware of this. All she could really do was focus on the scorched crater that now lay a short distance from her. All that remained of her impromptu target.

_It was...so easy..._ was the first thing Rei thought when she could finally think again. She felt no weariness, nothing to indicate that the firing of that blast had drained her in any way. _It was like...firing a weapon in combat practice...no, easier,_ she corrected herself, thinking of her combat exercises. _I just thought it, and it happened. The board...it's not like Unit 00...it does not resist me. In any way._

Heartened by this, Rei decided to practice this simple maneuver, and again channeled the power of the board, focused it about her hand, and released it at a stone target. Again, the result of was a suitably impressive explosion. Then she did it again. Channel, focus, release. Channel, focus, release. Over and over again, with each cycle of the maneuver coming quicker and more effortlessly than the last.

Less than a minute later, Rei ceased this repetition, and surveyed the numerous craters and plumes of smoke that her efforts had resulted in. Already impressed at how flawlessly the board responded as a weapon. _Still, this is not a combat situation,_ she reminded herself. _And there is no way of knowing how well the board will serve me in battle against an Angel. Or any other threat._

But even so, Rei knew the initial results were promising. The destructive power relative to the size of the beams she had been firing were certainly impressive, proportionately much stronger than a weapon such as a Eva's pallet gun. And not only was she not even slightly wearied by this exercise, but she had only begun exploring the board's powers.

_And I must master them if I'm to show Gendo I still have worth,_ Rei thought as she gathered herself up for what she knew she had to do. _If I'm to avoid being...replaced._

* * *

For the next several hours, Rei did nothing but practice using the board, Lilith only giving advice when asked for it. The silver-skinned girl practiced guiding the board, doing swoops and dives and generally learning how to maneuver it more precisely. She practiced with the basic offensive abilities of the board, hitting targets while on the fly. With the board responding to her will perfectly, and her skill in using it growing far more quickly than she could have ever expected.

With the day waning and the sun beginning to set behind the mountains, Lilith broke the silence, speaking in a teasing manner, **_What do you think of your gift, Rei Ayanami?_**

"It is…impressive," Rei responded, unwilling to say anymore. "Lilith…I have not eaten in some time, and yet…I am neither hungry, nor thirsty. Is this another of the board's powers?"

**_Yes. As long as you are in physical contact with it, the board shall sustain your life, and tend to your needs,_** Lilith explained. **_But do you wish to take a break? Would you _like_ to eat and drink? _**

Surprised by this question, Rei frowned, contemplating it for a time. Her first impulse was to say no. If there was no need for her replenish her body, than it seemed impractical to do so. Especially since she still needed to get back to her apartment. To abolish the shadow she had left in her place.

But even as she thought this, Rei frowned as she glanced down at the board, and more importantly, her current form. At how different she was now. And as she did so, she thought of everything that had happened to her, all in one day. The revelation that she had become something different than her creator had intended...to be so completely different…

"Perhaps…a short break." With this decision, Rei effortlessly guided the board downwards until it was hovering a few inches above the ground. "I have no food, but…" she began, only to pause when something else occurred to her. "Lilith…can the board…produce food?"

**_Yes. As I already told you, it can convert energy into matter, and back again,_** Lilith reminded her.**_ It can do many things for you, Rei Ayanami._**

Rei nodded at this, gladly stepping off the board. As she did so, the mercurial substance sloughed off of her, her clothes reappearing about her, her skin to its normal pallor. In an instant, she was exactly the way she had been before. Comforted by this, she turned and looked at the board. "Now, for food…perhaps…"

**_Yes?_**

Looking at the board, Rei slowly began to realize something important. That it did what _she_ desired. Not Lilith, but her. And if it could in fact transmute matter, as well as create food from energy, than there were other possibilities to its power. "Lilith…could the board…undo the effect Ramiel's power had on my body?" she asked nervously. "Make me the way I was before?"

Several seconds passed before Lilith finally responded. **_Yes, Rei Ayanami, it could,_** the 2nd Angel spoke, her reluctance obvious. **_But it would be the last thing the board ever did. It is attuned to your current form, and depends on the power your own Fruit of Life to help guide it. It would be useless to you, and to everyone else._**

"I…see," Rei replied, narrowing her eyes at the thought. On the one hand, the idea of having things back to the way they were appealed to her. She would no longer have to fear discovery, fear being replaced.

But even as she thought this, the albino frowned, because it was already becoming clear that the board held powers that would prove useful in the war against the Angels, which was also part of her purpose as a member of NERV. A secondary role, but still part of her life. Then there was the board itself. It's very reason for being was to serve Rei, and despite knowing that it was merely an unfeeling object, merely a tool, to deny it a reason to exist…

_Commander Ikari's plans cannot be fulfilled until the death of the 17th Angel,_ Rei eventually reminded herself. _If need be, I can revert to my original state once the Angels have been defeated. But...for now..._ Leaving this thought to trail off, she allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face.

"Never mind," Rei finally decided. "Lilith...what food can the board create?"

Rei could practically see Lilith smiling at her as she responded, **_Whatever you desire._**

With this response, Rei nodded and looked at the board, focusing on an image in her mind. Willed for the board to make it reality. A moment later, the surface of the board shimmered, and from the top emerged a tray laden with a small box of pills and preprocessed vegetable items, as well as a glass of water and the appropriate silverware.

As she studied the foodstuffs presented, Rei paused and studied them. They certainly appeared to be genuine, identical to the meals she was accustomed to. But before she could sit down and begin to eat, Lilith's voice sounded in her mind. **_Why did you choose this meal?_**

Surprised by this question, Rei frowned slightly before answering, "It is the food I am supplied with. It's what I normally eat."

**_Then why don't you have the board make you something different?_** Lilith asked. **_You've seen the things other children have to eat. Haven't you wondered what these things taste like?_**

Considering this, Rei frowned, for the fact was that she _had _been curious at times. She thought of the many times she had sat back, watching as the other children eating various meals, seeming to enjoy the meal as well as benefitting from the sustenance. Things that she had never experienced herself.

And then Rei thought of the one time she had asked Gendo about that, shortly after she had been introduced to the world outside of the Geofront. She wasn't able to understand why they were being given meals that were so obviously different from her own. A question that the Commander answered by telling her that she shouldn't concern herself with nonessentials. That her meals were prepared to meet her physical needs, and that was all that mattered. And after a lifetime of being taught her place, her role in life, as well as the importance of heeding Gendo's will, she had not seen fit to disobey him.

But at the same time, that curiosity had not gone away. And as Rei looked at the board, she considered the various dishes she had seen the other children enjoying at school. How they treated their meals as something more than something they needed to survive. And as she did so, she realized that here, unseen by others, she could indulge her curiosity. So without even actively thinking of it, she prompted the board to dissipate the sparse meal she had used to conjure up. And in its place appeared a plate laden with vegetable tempura and a glass of mint tea.

As Rei looked at the meal before her, she found her curiosity mounting. The smell tantalized her nose, and she found herself anticipating this meal. Carefully seating herself on the ground, she willed the board to come over to her, positioning it before her so as to serve as a functional table. Picking up a pair of chopsticks provided by the board, she picked up one of the battered carrots and dipped it in sauce before taking her first bite.

Slowly chewing, allowing the unfamiliar flavors to cascade across her tongue…and eventually smiled. "This…is good," Rei murmured, almost surprised by the sensation. "Very good."

**_It is, isn't it?_** Lilith whispered as Rei eagerly took another bite. **_Now, relax and enjoy yourself, child. You still have much to learn before you can completely master the power of the board…and your destiny. Just remember that the the board can do many wonderful and terrible things._** **_But to abuse its power and use it excessively will invite discovery…and would cost you dearly._**

"I understand," was all Rei said before continuing with her meal.

* * *

Later that evening, Rei was returning to Tokyo-3, somewhat tired and exhilarated at the same time. She had come a long way in honing her skills with the board, and had had a nice dinner before starting on the return trip. _Perhaps when I go to train tomorrow, I could enjoy eating something else that is new to me._

The thought tantalized the silver-skinned girl, and she actually found herself anticipating the next day. As she flew towards the city, guided by the many lights carving at the surrounding darkness, Rei descended, already planning on a way to avoid any risk of being detected by Section 2 as she reentered her apartment. _If I enter the sewer system, I can come up beneath the apartment and move through the floors until I am safely inside, _she thought, already planning her next move. _I will have to get as close as I can so that I can see it, so I can reference its position. But once I'm close enough, the board can home in on the shadow's position._

Not at all worried about this, not after the many demonstrations of the board's powers this day, Rei focused on getting home undetected. Flying low and between buildings, making certain to remain out of sight of anyone else. _I still have to be careful, despite everything. I still..._

_"Helllp!"_ Startled by the sudden cry, was driven from her thoughts. Letting out a tiny gasp, she immediately began looking this way and that before sighting it.

A man and a woman about ten years her senior were racing down the a nearby street. The man had blonde hair and was in decent shape, while the woman had dark hair, and seemed somewhat fat. The man kept pushing the woman along, urging her to move faster. Rei soon saw why; five other people, three males and two females who were in their late teens were pursuing the couple. They were dressed in a manner that Rei had been told marked them as being 'disreputable punks' were shouting various profanities and wielding objects that could be used as weapons.

As Rei watched, she realized that the man could probably escape their pursuers if he abandoned the woman. However, he instead struggled to keep her going, despite the fact that the punks would soon overtake them.

"Help! Someone!" the man cried out desperately as he looked back over his shoulder at their pursuers. "Please!"

Trembling at the sheer desperation in his voice, Rei continued to watch. Trembling even more when one of the apparent punks shouted, "Ain't no help coming for you, asswipe!"

It was obvious that the punk was correct. Rei could neither see nor hear anyone else in close proximity to the struggling couple. And it was also obvious that the punk and his friends were intent on doing something violent to those they pursued.

It was also obvious that, if Rei intervened for any reason, Gendo Ikari would at least learn of a girl wielding special powers was active in his city. That a rogue element had appeared in his scenario. And she knew exactly how he would react to this. Furthermore, this had nothing to do with her duties at NERV, and if Commander Ikari's plans came to pass, the fate of these people would be completely irrelevant.

_Lilith...what should I do?_ Rei cautiously inquired. _Should I do something to help those people, or should I ignore them?_

**_Why are you asking me what to do, child?_** Lilith asked in return. Her eyes ballooning in surprise at this response, Rei could do nothing but listen as the 2nd Angel continued, **_I gave you the board so that you would learn to exercise your own will, make your own decisions. Now is a chance for you to do so._**

Startled by this, Rei required a moment to recover before replying, _But…I don't know what I should do._

**_You must make your own decision, Rei Ayanami. You must do what you feel is the right thing for you to do,_** Lilith told her firmly. **_This is your choice alone._**

"But I don't know _what_ to do!" Rei protested, speaking aloud in her distress. When the 2nd Angel's voice wasn't heard, the silver-skinned girl's alarm immediately increased. "Lilith? _Lilith?_"

Again, there was no response. And after a moment, Rei realized that there would be none coming. Whatever her reasons, Lilith would have no part in this situation. Leaving the silvery girl without any idea of what she should do.

As Rei tried to figure this out rationally, thinking of the reasons why she should not involve herself in this situation, the woman collapsed to her knees. Her scream of pain disrupting the metallic girl's thoughts, forcing her to focus solely on what was happening. Watch as the woman clutched her huge belly and rolled onto her back. Realizing what was happening to her, the man stopped, looking from the woman and the punks and back again. Despite the fact that he was horribly outmatched and that he could save himself by running and leaving the woman behind, he instead turned and ran. Ran past her, putting himself between her and the punks.

Watching in silence, Rei flashed back to how Shinji had chosen to pilot Unit 01 instead of Rei when he had no idea of how to wield the biomechanical titan. Chosen to pilot so that she, badly injured and barely able to move, would be spared such pain.

"Stop, please!" the man pleaded as the punks approached him. "Leave us alone!"

"Hey, we already told you two!" the lead punk retorted, his voice and face dripping with cruelty. "Either fork over the rest of your money, or we'll have to mess you up!"

"But you already_ have_ all our money!" the man countered.

Money. Pieces of paper and metal used to facilitate trade and commerce. The man and woman were being attacked out of greed, Rei realized. The attitude of the punks was proof enough of that.

The lead punk just grinned viciously. "Then I guess we'll have to get our fun some other way now, won't we?" Then he used a crowbar to strike the man in the side, sending him to fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

Pain. Rei knew of pain. Her failed synchronizations with Unit 00 had given her that. The agony that burned through your veins, crowding out all sapient thought, leaving you begging for it to end.

_"No!"_ the woman screamed, trying to stand, to get to the man. But he stood unassisted, getting himself to his feet.

"Hey, man! Let's just _do_ 'em and get it over with!" one of the female punks suggested. "Maybe a few extra corpses will remind people just _why_ they should carry plenty of dough with them!"

_Do 'em,_ Rei thought. She knew of death, as well. She had experienced it at the crazed hands of Dr. Naoko Akagi, who was so horrified by her ending Rei's first life that she had taken her own life as well. As Commander Ikari had planned.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun! I haven't heard a good scream in weeks!" the lead punk grinned. As the other punks closed in, the man once again took position between them and the woman. Ready to endure whatever pain in order to save her.

Shinji had burned his hands to help Rei. He had done so without expecting anything in return. He had done it all because he cared.

_"No. Nooo!"_ the woman cried out. Utterly helpless to do anything to save herself, or the man.

Helplessness. Rei knew that. She knew all of the horrors the two before them had gone through. She knew what it was like to be hurt and to face death and be helpless to do anything about. To be completely at the mercy of someone who saw them as a resource. Who wanted something from her. Who...

All these emotions mixed and boiled over within Rei, washing over her mind and drowning out rational thought.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she shot forward, the board carrying her towards the punk even as she instinctively channeled the power of the board into both hands. _"Stop!"_ she cried out even as she held out her right hand towards the lead punk, unleashing a bolt of power that lanced right into his chest and sent him flying backwards.

Stunned by the sight of their leader crumpling to the ground, the remaining punks backed up slightly, looking up in the direction the blast had come from. Each of their faces wearing a different expression of shock as Rei flew between them and their intended victims, acting entirely on impulse. "I will not allow you to harm them."

"What the hell is that thing?" one of the other male punks demanded.

"Some freaky bitch…on a flying surfboard?" the other female gathered.

"I…have no desire to harm you," Rei hesitantly informed them. "However…I also will not allow to you cause any further harm to these people."

Furrowing his brows at this, the other male growled, "Oh! And you think you can stop us, Lil' Miss Silver Surfer?"

"I _know_ I can stop you. I would rather not…but I will, if I have to," Rei told them, suddenly committed to this. There was…a wrongness to this that she could feel, deep inside. Perhaps it would have no lasting impact, but at the same time…there was nothing in her life that opposed this action, and every example she had seen and experienced, everything inside of her told her that this was the right thing to do.

"Let's see you try!" the first of the females growled, charging fiercely with a raised knife. Raising her hand again, Rei directed the power of the board. With but a thought, energy flew forth from her hand, striking the knife…and reducing it to a shapeless blob of slag that fell away from the punk's hand, all without burning her. Deciding to be expedient, Rei disarmed the other punks similarly, leaving them staring at their hands in disbelief.

"It would be wise of you to surrender, and return what you have stolen to these people," Rei informed them. "If you do, no further harm will come to you."

"Aww, shut up, _bitch!"_ another punk growled before rushing her, his fist raised. The other three punks who remained conscious instantly, mindlessly followed in suite. Rei narrowed her eyes at this. Clearly, they had to know that they were overmatched, that there was no hope of their victory. She didn't understand why they continued to fight.

Deciding it didn't matter at the moment, Rei fired four more blasts in succession. Her earlier training proving invaluable as she effortlessly knocked the remaining punks unconscious, leaving them to tumble helplessly to the ground.

As Rei looked at her fallen adversaries, a weak voice caught her attention. "W-wow…" the man murmured. Looking over her shoulder, Rei saw that he had managed to help the woman to her feet, and the two of them were looking at her in such grateful adoration that it was impossible to miss.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," the woman spoke, tears running down her face. As Rei wondered why she would be crying under these circumstances, the woman wrapped her arms firmly about the man as she looked over at the fallen punks. "Uh…shouldn't you…tie them up?" the woman asked somewhat nervously. "In case they wake up?"

Quickly considering this, Rei decided that this was a sensible precaution. The punks would likely victimize someone else if left to their own devices, and since she was unwilling to expose herself unnecessarily to anyone of authority, binding the hoodlums so that they couldn't escape seemed a logical precaution. "Yes. Thank you," she replied before turning towards them. Invoking the power of the board, she took the ruined weapons and transformed them into handcuffs, which she willed into place around the wrists of the five punks. Then she fused the boots of each of them together, ensuring that they would be unable to escape.

That done, Rei turned the board about so that she could face the couple. "You should call the proper authorities to deal with them," she advised them as best as she could. "They will return your money to you…unless, you wish for me to do it."

"Oh, that won't be necessary! You've already done so much for us!" the woman cried as the man cradled her lovingly. Then, looking down at her belly, she rubbed it affectionately. "For…all of us."

Rei's eyes widened at the implication, and realized that, while the woman's belly was large, the rest of her body was relatively free of fat. "You…are pregnant," she murmured, suddenly picturing the tiny life form that was growing inside of her.

"She's expected to deliver next month," the man, presumably the woman's husband, smiled, blood trickling down his face.

Wincing at the sight of blood, Rei studied him for a moment. "You are…injured," she murmured, moving forward instinctively. Raising up her hand, she looked from it to the man, and idea occurring to her. "May I?" The man blinked in surprise, then smiled, nodded, without hesitation. She placed her hand upon his temple, and willed for the injury to be healed. And, as always, the board made what she wished reality.

Upon seeing the wound healed, the woman gasped in delight while the man rubbed the renewed flesh in surprise. "Oh, thank you so much!" the woman cried out, wrapping her arms about Rei. The silver-skinned girl gasped in surprise, surprise that was furthered as the man joined his wife and embraced them both.

"Thank you. If you hadn't come…if anything had happened to them, I…" the man got out as tears of joy began to appear.

_He feared for their lives…more than his own…_ Rei realized, emotions once again crawling their way to the surface. _A father…a mother…a family…_

All of a sudden, Rei had to get away from them. It was all too much, too sudden. "Excuse me," she spoke as she eased away from them. "I…should go now."

"W-wait!" the woman got out as Rei turned away. "Please, who are you?"

_Who am I?_ Rei thought, considering what had happened. New possibilities were appearing before her, which tempted and terrified her beyond her ability to understand, let alone express. Then, seeing that the couple was waiting for an answer, she thought for a moment. She couldn't give them the name of Rei Ayanami, and she didn't want to lie to them, either.

Then, with a look at the fallen punks, she realized that she had an answer for them. An honest answer.

"I am what they called me. What I appear to be," Rei intoned, slowly rising into the sky. Looking down at the couple, she started to move away.

"I am…the Silver Surfer," she told them just before she streaked off into the night sky.

* * *

Rei Ayanami, the Silver Surfer, didn't know where she was going. Didn't know what she was doing as she flew about, unable to escape the feelings that were clawing relentlessly at her. The mounting confusion about her life, her purpose, all these things were shaken. All she could see was the grateful faces of the husband and wife, soon to be a mother and father…and knew that she had been created to steal these things away from them.

"What are these feelings?" the Silver Surfer asked, slowing down as her head filled with more and more questions. "What's happening to me? What am I supposed to do?"

**_You have made great strides today, Rei Ayanami. My Silver Surfer,_** Lilith told her, shocking the girl from her thoughts.

"Lilith!" the Surfer intoned, grabbing onto her connection with the 2nd Angel like it was a lifeline. "Please, tell me what I should do! I am so…confused…"

**_Good. It is good that you know confusion, that you have so many questions,_** Lilith replied, a smile in her voice. When the girl's eyes widened in surprise, the 2nd Angel continued. **_Before, you listened only to Gendo Ikari, taking everything he told you as verbatim. Now…you are seeing other possibilities…and waver between them._**

"But…what should I do?" the Silver Surfer asked. "Which path should I take?"

**_Only you can decide that, child. Only you can choose,_** Lilith informed her. Then, as Rei lowered her head, the Angel continued. **_But know this; there are others who would help you find your way, if you but asked them. Others who would take you into their lives, if you but give them the chance._**

Her eyes wide with confusion, the Surfer thought back to earlier that day. To two people that had offered to give her assistance when it would not benefit them. "Ikari-kun…and Captain Katsuragi?"

**_Yes, child. Them and so many others who are waiting for you, if you only look for them,_** Lilith replied. **_Now, I suggest that you return to your home for the night. You have taken many steps forward today, and I want you to rest, to sleep on what you have done, and think of what you want._**

"Yes," the Silver Surfer replied, grateful to simply be told what to do. Without hesitation, she started slowly towards home.

Along the way, the Surfer heard a young voice crying out in delight, "Oh, wow!" The girl looked back just once, narrowing her eyes in confusion, but soon returned her attention to getting back to her apartment, to dispelling the 'shadow' that she had left in her stead.

_Still, that voice…_ the Surfer thought. _It sounded familiar…_

* * *

Author's Notes: So…does anybody have a guess as to just _who_ Rei heard? Please, read and review! Dare I hope that you'll look at some of my other stories as well?

Now, since several people have asked, I let you all know that each of that each of the Superwomen of Eva stories will be separate from each other, but will have cameos of some of the other ladies in action. It will only be with my 'Heroes United!' story when the origins and action are all merged together in one storyline. In the meantime, keep an eye out for Asuka in her own story! I've got the first chapter all mapped out, and I should have it out soon! As for her power…let's just say that I find it very appropriate to her! I've also got plans for Ritsuko and Maya, so be on the lookout for them!

Until next time, as Stan the Man Lee would say, _Excelsior!_

Omake 1

"Ugh...sometimes, I really hate my life," Captain Chiron muttered as he stood guard over the 5th Angel's remains.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Chiron went on, barely paying attention to the Section 2 agents that were patrolling the area. "I'm a highly trained agent of NERV's secret police, a total badass, and I'm just a few steps below Commander Ikari in being the most powerful man in all of Japan! And what happens? I wind up a butt monkey in these damned stories!"

"Uh, sir...?" started an agent as he came up to Chiron.

"I get trashed by those damned bimbos for laughs, I'm made a mockery of at every opportunity, just so those damned bitches can look even better!" Chiron went on sourly. "I didn't even get a damn _first name_ until well after I'd been introduced! It's not fair, I say! It's just not -!"

"Sir!" the agent tried again, this time with greater force.

Screwing up his face in anger, Chiron turned to his subordinate and snarled, "What _is it?"_

Recoiling a step, the agent looked like he was about to say something. But instead, he pointed off in the direction of the perimeter. Following his outstretched finger, Chiron scowled when he saw what had gotten his subordinate's attention; a kid on a bike was riding towards them. Probably acting on some stupid dare by his equally stupid friends.

Letting out a disgusted groan, Chiron hefted up the shotgun he was holding and took deliberate aim at the boy. "You just keep right on biking, kid," he told him with all the menace he could project even as the punk rode right up to him. "There's nothing to see here."

Snorting disbelievingly, the kid retorted, "So whatcha gonna do? Shoot me?"

Deciding that the punk was clearly even more stupid than he would have believed, Chiron aimed the shotgun right between the kid's eyes. "Kid, you just made my day."

The kid just smiled some more...before he plugged the barrel with his fingers.

Chiron was even more astounded than before. "Oh, please!" he smirked wickedly. "You really expect _that _to work?" Without another word, the Section 2 head pulled the trigger.

To his astonishment, the shotgun barrel swelled up hideously...before exploding right in Chiron's face.

When the smoke settled, Chiron's shot gun was blown apart in a floral pattern, and his entire body was coated with ash. As for the kid, he just smirked and continued biking towards the Angel. "Man, what an idiot!"

As for Chiron, he just stood there, the shotgun falling from his hands. "I hate my life," the Section 2 head groaned, just before his body dissolved into a pile of ash.

Omake 2

Letting out a slight gasp of relief, Rei observed her arm continuing to move through the solid matter. A slight tingle in the section that was occupying the same space as the wall the only thing she experienced. And more importantly, she could still feel her arm beyond the wall, so she knew that it was still intact and functional. Thus reassuring her as she continue to move through the wall, watching as more and more of herself disappeared into solid matter. The only part that made her feel a moment of concern was when her head reached the wall. Despite not experiencing any negative effects thus far, Rei couldn't help but close her eyes as her face melted into the plaster surface, and kept them closed until the tingling sensation had passed.

When Rei opened her eyes again, she found herself entering another apartment, a mirror image of her own residence. Ignoring the condition of it, she glanced back the way she had come, watching as the board exited the wall. Leaving behind no sign of its passing.

Slowing to a halt, Rei paused to glance down at her body, holding up her forearms and turning them this way and that. Confirming with her eyes that there was no damage to her form. That no mishap had befallen her as a result of her unusual transit.

"Whoa..." came a low, anemic voice. Starting at this, Rei looked about, and saw someone laying on the floor a short distance away. One of the numerous drug addicts that tended to proliferate the rundown apartment complex, judging by the hypodermic needle lying next to him. "They must've made this batch..._really _trippy...!"

Without any idea as to what the addict meant, and strongly suspecting that she didn't want to learn, Rei quickly left the apartment.

Omake 3

"I…have no desire to harm you," Rei hesitantly informed them. "However…I also will not allow to you cause any further harm to these people."

Furrowing his brows at this, the other male growled, "Oh! And you think you can stop us, Lil' Miss Silver Surfer?"

"I _know_ I can stop you. I would rather not…but I will, if I have to," Rei told them, suddenly committed to this. There was…a wrongness to this that she could feel, deep inside. Perhaps it would have no lasting impact, but at the same time…there was nothing in her life that opposed this action, and every example she had seen and experienced, everything inside of her told her that this was the right thing to do.

"Let's see you try!" the first of the females growled, charging fiercely with a raised knife.

"Very well," Rei retorted, bringing her hands together at her side, gathering energy between them. "Ka-me-ha-me -!"

"Aw, not _again!" _came an anguished cry from off to the side. Abandoning her pose, Rei looked over to see a man covering his face with his hand, using a nearby camera to support himself. "Somebody, please, cut out that bit...and then _burn it!"_

"Oh, boy," muttered one of the thugs, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Here it comes...!"

"Yeah, I know!" murmured another thug even as Orion marched up to Rei. "He always gets so cranky on these late-night shoots!"

"Rei, what in blazes is _wrong with you lately?" _Orion plaintively demanded of the silver-skinned girl. "This makes over _ten times _you've tried using attack moves from the 'Dragon Ball' series for this scene! Now, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again! You're _not _supposed to be acting like some freakin' closet otaku!"

"I realize that," Rei quietly answered, knowing perfectly well what Orion was like when he got in one of these moods.

"Then why do you _keep doing it?"_ Orion all but screamed. "You know the script by heart, blast it all! Why don't you just follow it!"

Rei paused to consider the aggravated fanfic author. "This is an action scene, correct?" she finally asked. When Orion nodded, she went on to say, "In studying comic depicting similar scenes, they all show the hero performing extreme martial arts moves and calling out their attacks beforehand. I thought that by performing such actions, it would improve the scene."

Bringing both hands to his face and letting them slowly slide off, Orion then shook his head before saying, "Look, first of all, Rei, if you want to suggest alterations to the script, fine! Dandy! Just make them _before _we start filming from now on!"

"Very well," Rei nodded. "And...secondly?"

"How in blazes did you get the idea that I wanted you spouting phony surfer lingo and using 'Dragon Ball' attack moves in your scenes, anyway?" Orion demanded incredulously, looking as if he wanted to strangle someone.

* * *

"Asuka, I know you and Orion aren't exactly civil to each other, but don't you think you're taking this just a bit too far?" Hikari wondered as she lounged in the break room.

"Are you kidding me? As far as I'm concerned, I haven't taken things far _enough!_" Asuka retorted, pausing only to take a sip of her tea. "That stupid jerk is always portraying me as a violent psychopath or even worse! He has it coming, and then some!"

"But, Asuka, all these mistakes that Rei's making are costing us all!" Hikari protested. "We're already a month behind on reworking and improving Lilith's Herald, and these setbacks are killing a lot of his other stories, too!"

"Yeah, well, that's Orion's problem, not mine!" Asuka grinned cruelly. "Now, let's see...what other stupid thing can I get Rei to do while they're filming...?"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	4. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

As Rei's mind hovered on the brink of consciousness, she sensed that something was not quite right. She wasn't awake enough to be able to ponder what that something might be, but she was aware of it, nonetheless.

As she slowly woke up, Rei felt uncharacteristically lethargic. Her body felt like more like a stone statue than flesh and blood, and as she felt what could only be the sun striking her face, she impulsively closed her eyes more tightly, her head rolling off to the side of her pillow. _I'm...so tired,_ she found herself thinking absently. _But...why? Why do I...?_

Her eyes slowly fluttering open, Rei was greeted with the sight of a hazy grey blur. One that slowly cleared as she drifted up towards fully consciousness, resolving into a view of her apartment. As it did so, she became more aware of her environment, including the coarse, lumpy mattress of her bed, as well as the light shining through the window.

Frowning at this, Rei was immediately confused. It was clearly morning, and she still felt drained, as if she had not had any sleep at all. _Of course...I had a hard time falling to sleep,_ she reminded herself, frowning as she flashed back to last night, after lengthy training session with the board, and more importantly, her unexpected rescue of the couple she had crossed paths with. Of the tremendous explosion of emotions that had resulted of it. Things that had followed her through the night and stayed with her even after returning this place and resuming her normal appearance. _I spent so much time, thinking of what happened..._ Then she frowned even more before adding, _And...I'm still not exactly sure why I did it..._

It certainly hadn't been a logical action on her part, Rei was certain. Exposing herself and the board to anyone, especially average citizens, was a severe risk. And while it was likely this would have happened sooner or later, simply rushing into a situation that would expose her in such a fashion could only end badly.

And yet, even as she frowned and fretted over this seeming irrationality, Rei couldn't help but think of the smiling faces that had beamed at her. The people that had been so grateful to her for saving them and their unborn child from being brutalized by the group of punks. The way they had embraced her, showed no fear of her, despite her alien appearance. The feelings that these things inspired in her were warm and powerful things, things that chased away logic, saying that she had been correct in doing what she had done, no matter the risk.

_These feelings, _Rei thought, looking up into the sunlight as it was filtered through the grit and grime on her window. _I have never experienced anything like them...ever._ Pressing her lips together, the albino sat up in bed, tossing aside the sheet that had covered her bare body, and swung her legs about so that she was in a seated position. _Is that why Shinji smiled to me that day?_ she wondered, thinking of how the 3rd Child had fought and struggled to free her from her damaged Evangelion. _Did he feel things like I felt then? Like I'm...feeling now?_

Rei had no way of knowing for certain, but despite that, it seemed likely that this was the case. _I never thought it was possible for me...to feel that way, _she frowned as she lay back in her bed, thinking of these things and the length they had kept her up the previous night. _And after everything that's been happening..._

Her thought trailing off, Rei sighed before pushing it to the side. There was no time to lose herself in contemplating such things. School was back in session today after the obligatory shutdown period following the 5th Angel's attack, and she needed to get ready to go. And with that in mind, she stood and prepared for her usual morning ritual of showering, dressing, preparing a lunch, and leaving. _I hope I have hot water today,_ she thought drowsily. _I still feel drained...I wonder how late it was when I fell asleep...?_

This question sounding in her mind, Rei automatically glanced over at the clock on her chest of drawers. Which was soon followed by her eyes going wide with shock as she processed what it was showing her.

"No," Rei immediately protested, her mind unable to accept what her eyes were telling her. Moving up to the clock, blinking as she did so, she continued to study the time display, certain that this had to be a mistake. A trick being played upon her by her wearied brain. "It...can't be..."

And yet, as Rei continued to look at the clock, as well as the amount of light coming into her home, there was no getting around the evidence before her. No escaping the conclusion she was forced to draw from it. The unthinkable had happened.

Rei had overslept.

_But...this has never happened before,_ Rei immediately protested. She had certainly heard of it happening to others in the past at school. She had seen fellow students flinging themselves into class just before the bell rang, exhausted from the mad dash they had made to avoid getting in trouble. But never once in her life had such a thing ever happened to her. She had never even needed an alarm clock to awaken her at the needed time, not after all the conditioning she had been through under Gendo Ikari's supervision. _How could...?_

A moment later, Rei frowned and pushed that issue to the side. It didn't matter how it had happened. All that mattered was that it had. And as she studied the clock, she realized that she had a serious problem. She didn't have time to go through her normal morning ritual of preparation, or even grab a small something to eat. If she was going to have any chance of getting to school at her normal time, than she would have to dress and leave immediately. Without showering or doing any of the normal things she did on a school day morning.

_And such a deviation from my normal patterns would be noticed by Section 2,_ Rei realized, suffering a slight chill as she thought of this bit of information reaching Gendo's ears. _As they would notice if I chose to make full preparations now, and why I did not awaken sooner._ Cringing at this thought, the albino momentarily fretted about what she should do. Until her eyes glanced down at the mercurial artifact that again hovered beneath her bed. _Unless..._

Gazing at the board as if it were a lifeline, Rei quickly ordered her thoughts. _I...I shouldn't..._ was her first thought. Lilith had advised against using the board needlessly, lest it be discovered. And more importantly, there were still many emotions attached to it. Many things that she still couldn't divorce herself entirely of.

But at the same time, she knew that there was no other way to prepare herself completely and still depart in a timely manner. And Rei couldn't help but feel that she _had _to be prepared perfectly. That she had to be completely ready for the day. Because that was what was expected her. The way she had been raised to be. And if she was anything less than prepared, showed any sign of aberrant behavior...

Pressing her lips together, Rei glanced over at the clock, and watched as it ticked forward a minute. Making it clear that every moment she spent in thought was another minute lost to her. And with that realization, she made her decision on pure impulse. _I wish to be fully cleaned and clothed,_ she mentally instructed Lilith's gift. _I wish to be full, as if I had just had breakfast. And I want to have a lunch with me._

As she pictured herself the way she desired to be, prepared and ready to face the day, the silvery artifact came to life. Sliding out from beneath her bed, it shifted about until it came to stand before Rei like a full length mirror before sliding forward and enveloping her. Momentarily blinded, the albino waited as the board slid past, releasing her back into her apartment.

The first thing Rei noticed was the feel of her familiar school uniform about her body. Everything, even her socks and shoes, was in place, and after a moment's inspection, looked exactly as it should. The next thing she noticed was the feel of a full stomach, as if she had just had a filling breakfast. And finally, her body looked freshly scrubbed, and her hair was clean and combed.

_Exactly as it should be,_ Rei thought, suffering a moment of relief. Though she was still late, the situation wasn't nearly so problematic, nor would be readily noticed by observers such as Section 2. Hoping that this would compensate for her tardiness, at least enough to avoid any reports being sent to Gendo, she grabbed up her bag of books and made her to the door.

Exiting her apartment and closing the door behind her, Rei quickly started downstairs. _Perhaps I should do something about the door,_ she thought absently, thinking about the lack of a lock. _If I am to keep the board here, I should make sure that there is no chance of someone getting inside and finding it._

Rei frowned as she considered this, simply because it was another concept that was new to her. She had lived in such conditions all her life, all without a thought to them. The lack of lock on her front door had never been a concern. She had never had anything worth stealing, she had no sense of privacy, having lived without it all her life. And she had no fear of the disreputable people that inhabited this region, not when she knew that NERV's secret police was always nearby, ready to come to her aid. That no one in Tokyo-3 wished to incur the wrath of NERV by assaulting an Evangelion pilot.

But now there was something in apartment. Something of immense value. Something that she knew could betray her if it was ever discovered. And the fact that anyone who so wished to could easily get inside and discover the board was one that concerned her that day.

_Perhaps I should find a better place to hide the board,_ Rei idly thought as she walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. It hadn't occurred to her until recently, but perhaps hiding the board beneath her bed was not the best of ideas. She really wasn't the accustomed to concealing something in her home, particularly from those whom she was supposed to have no secrets.

There was also the problem that there simply weren't very many places that she _could_ hide the board in her apartment. The only places that offered adequate concealment were under her bed, and the closet. She had tried the closet first, but no matter how hard she had tried to arrange it, some of her clothes were always sticking into the mercurial substance of the board. It had been a sight that had troubled her, for some reason. She wanted it in a location where its bizarre properties weren't as evident…and she didn't have to look at it every day, if she didn't want to.

_It…frightens me…_ Rei decided. There was something about the board, something so extraordinary, so dangerously tempting, that its very presence concerned her. She had read stories about such objects in school; magical lamps and artifacts of power that offered great things to those who wielded them, and yet in many such stories, it seemed that the wielders would have been much better off without the objects and the gifts they promised. _All I have to do is think it, and the board...can make it real._

With this thought in mind, Rei frowned. _I should avoid using the board unnecessarily in the future,_ she decided. _I...I shouldn't have used it today. I shouldn't have had to._

* * *

"Seriously? A sniper rifle?" Kensuke grinned excitedly.

Nodding quietly to the bespectacled youth, Shinji replied, "Misato decided that...there was no way we'd ever be able to get close enough to the Angel to beat. So she decided that our only chance was to attack it from...a safe distance."

"And _that's _why they blacked out the power?" Toji asked, arcing an eyebrow at him. "To power this oversized gun of yours?"

About to protest that it wasn't his gun, Shinji instead sighed and nodded again. "Aw, man! That's totally awesome!" Kensuke enthused, looking as if he was about to break out into cartwheels. "I wish I could have seen it myself!"

Rolling his eyes at this, Shinji glanced between the two boys that had taken him as their friend. And despite the fact that he was slowly getting used to the, he simply couldn't understand the interest they had in the Evangelions and the Angels.

_What's so great about piloting that monster?_ Shinji wondered, thinking of the moment when he had first been greeted by the horrible horned continence of Evangelion Unit 01. He had explained to the two boys the things he had to go through in order to be a pilot. The lengthy synch tests at NERV, the blood-like fluid that filled the Entry Plug and his own lungs whenever he piloted, the way he felt it when Unit 01 suffered any damage. And most of all, the terror he felt going into each and every battle. Fully expecting that to be his last day alive, and not even being certain if he cared about that.

_And the Angels...they're even bigger monsters than the Evas..._ Shinji thought as he glanced towards his right. Off in the distance, amidst the skyscrapers of Tokyo-3, lay the scorched, shattered ruin of the 5th Angel's body. Lifting cranes and people already hard at work, studying it and breaking it down for disposal. _That thing nearly killed all of us, and..._

"Hey, Toji! You think there's any chance that we could managed to swipe a piece of that Angel?" Kensuke eagerly wondered.

"Hmph! Dream on, Ken! With all the security they've got around it? You wouldn't even get within half a mile of that thing without having a dozen jerks in black on your butt," Toji grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, why would you want a chunk of an _Angel,_ anyway?"

Thankful that at least the jock was showing some good sense, Shinji groaned as Kensuke immediately countered, "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how cool that would be?" When Toji snorted at this, the otaku added, "I bet there are all people all over the world who'd pay top dollar for to get their hands on something like that!"

Glancing at their geekish friend, Toji gave a taunting smile. "Oh, really? So what's the asking price?" he wondered derisively. "If it's high enough, I might actually be stupid to try for it!"

"Why do you think I'd ever want to _sell_ something like that?" Kensuke demanded incredulously. "We're talking about a major collector's item! Guys like me dream their entire lives, hoping to get their hands on something like that!"

"On what? A chunk of burnt crystal death machine?" Toji countered dismissively. "Me, I'll be happy when they finish breaking that thing down so I don't have to look at it anymore."

While Kensuke was squawking his dismay at this, Shinji found himself being thankful that Toji demonstrating at least some common sense. _Then again, he knows how dangerous the Angels and Evas can be,_ the 3rd Child reminded himself. _After what happened in that first battle..._

Shuddering as he thought of that horrible night he fought the 3rd Angel, all without any training or idea of what to do, Shinji was startled back to the present when Kensuke sniped, "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I guess you wouldn't be interested in what I've got here."

Frowning at the sing-song manner in which Kensuke ended, Toji demanded, "And what exactly is that?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just some seriously amazing footage I shot last of night of something that will totally blow your minds!" Kensuke shot back, holding up the video camera he seemingly kept on his person at all times. Then he gave Toji a smug smile before casually adding, "Of course, if you're not interested..."

"Then you'll show it anyway," Toji shot back. When Kensuke gaped, clearly surprised that his bait had been ignored, the jock smiled and replied, "C'mon, Ken! You're constantly showing off everything you get on that camera! Why should this...whatever it is you're all excited about be any different?" Then Toji shot Shinji a sideways glance and added, "Of course, considering the kind of lame stuff that you get hyped up about, maybe we'd be better off."

"How can you doubt me like that?" Kensuke cried out, either thoroughly insulted or exaggerating it. "It just so happens that I spotted something completely amazing last night! But if you don't want to see it -!"

"What did you see?" came a quiet, unexpected voice. One whose very presence stunned the three boys into total silence, their eyes and mouths falling open in total shock.

As his mind slowly recovered, Shinji was initially convinced that there was no way he could have heard what he had just heard. Only to be proven wrong when Kensuke looked back and his jaw clattered to the ground. "Uh...Rei?"

Sparked into action by this, Shinji immediately turned and looked back. Sure enough, Rei was standing behind them, her eyes looking the slightest bit wider as she looked at the three boys. "What is it that you saw?"

A beat passed as the three boys just stood there, incredulously gazing at the blue-haired girl. Until at last Toji summed up their feelings by saying, "Oh...my...God...she _talks...!"_

"Uh...Ayanami..." Shinji got out, as surprised as the others, and for more reasons. "Wh-what...what are you doing here...?"

Hesitating a moment, Rei looked at him and answered, "I am going to school."

"Well - I mean, I - I figured that out, but -!" Shinji sputtered out, words failing him entirely.

"I...we didn't realize that you...went to school _this _way!" Kensuke fumbled, at a loss for words for what was likely the first time in his life. "I mean - we go there this way all the time, and we - we've never seen you! I mean -!"

As Kensuke's own voice failed, the albino nodded her comprehension. "I do not normally go this way. However, I missed the train I normally take, and had to take an alternate route."

"A complete sentence," Toji muttered out disbelievingly. "She actually speaks in complete sentences..."

As Shinji groaned mildly at this incredulous remark, Rei approached the trio of boys. "Aida-kun, you said that you saw something last night."

Blinking a few times in rapid succession, Kensuke finally recovered and grinned boisterously. "Oh, you know it, Rei! Seriously, you wouldn't believe it!" the otaku exclaimed as he held up the camera for everyone to see. Looking like he was going to explode from sheer excitement alone. "It was awesome! So unbearably cool!"

Groaning at Kensuke's excessive elucidation, Toji came up to him and grumbled, "Why don't you do us all a favor; Ken and just show us this thing already! Stop milking the suspense!"

"Okay, okay!" Kensuke responded good-naturedly. Then he held up his camera and explained, "I was out on the balcony last night, testing my new telephoto lens, when I spotted something. A flash of light or something." Lowering his camera again, the otaku grinned enthusiastically before continuing. "Now, I couldn't tell what it was at first, so I zoomed in and waited for it to show up again! And when it did - oh, man, you are _not _going to believe this!" As Toji rolled his eyes irritably, Kensuke held up his camera and flipped open the small viewing screen on it. Then he spent several seconds fiddling with it before an image flickered to life on the screen.

At first, Shinji couldn't see what was so special about this recording. It just looked like a close-up view of some of Tokyo-3's buildings, and in a bad part of the city as well. The picture shook a bit, presumably from Kensuke attempting to get a shot of whatever it was he had seen. And after a while, he considered asking when they would finally see what it was they were looking for when a bit of movement caught his eyes.

"What the...?" Toji frowned, moving in closer to get a better view. As they watched, a silver object moving at high speed, shooting out above the city before suddenly coming to a complete stop. It remained in a stationary position for a fair amount of time before turning about and setting off in a specific direction. As it did so, it closed in on Kensuke's position, quickly becoming clearer. Clear enough for Shinji to discern details of the object. Enough for him to see that it was...

"Wha - a silver girl? On a _flying surfboard?"_ Toji exclaimed in an incredulous voice. As Shinji's eyes bulged, realizing to his surprise that was exactly what he was looking at, the jock stood up straighter and frowned. "Ken, is this some kinda joke?"

"No way!" Kensuke immediately protested. "She was spotted all over the city last night! It's all over the place!"

"Huh? Really?" Shinji got out, the bespectacled otaku already reaching into his backpack.

"You bet! She's even been in the news!" Kensuke reported even as he reached into his schoolbag. After a few moments of rifling about, he drew forth a newspaper. "A bunch of goons tried to mug some guy and his pregnant wife!" he explained even as he unfolded the newspaper so that they could see the headline. "Then this girl showed up and zapped the creeps! Called herself the Silver Surfer!"

If Toji had anything to say to that, he kept to himself. As for Shinji, he just stood there for a time, glancing over the story. The first thing he noticed was the headline screaming, "Another Superwoman! Silver Surfer Saves Couple!" And just below it was a picture of the couple that reported having been rescued, as well as a shot of the five punks that had attacked them, all of whom had handcuffs about their wrists and their boots fused together. And a short distance beneath it was a picture taken by someone who had also happened to witness the Surfer's flight over the city. Though the shot wasn't as close as Kensuke's video had been, it was clear enough to be recognizable as the same girl.

"Man, oh, man!" Toji commented as Shinji continued to study the story. "Is this town going crazy or what?"

"Yeah! First your new _girlfriend,_ and now this Silver Surfer?" Kensuke grinned, shooting the jock a knowing wink. "Man! And I thought Tokyo-3 just couldn't get any cooler!"

As Toji shot their mutual friend a glare, Shinji frowned as something else occurred to him. "Uh...listen, guys? Don't you think that we should...get going?" As the other boys looked at him like his had his head on backward, the 3rd Child shrugged and added, "Class is gonna start soon! And we don't want Horaki-chan to get mad at us."

Kensuke opened his mouth to protest, but Toji spoke before the otaku could say a word. "Oh, yeah, right!" the jock muttered unhappily. "We better get going, Ken. You know how easily Hikari gets bent out of shape."

"Hmph! That's for sure!" Kensuke agreed with a roll of his eyes. His good mood clearly spoiled as he and Toji started forward again.

Satisfied that they had been brought back down to Earth, Shinji sighed before turning. "Let's go, Ayanami. We don't want..." he began, only to trail off, his tongue falling flat in his mouth as he looked at Rei, who wasn't looking back. In fact, the blue-haired girl didn't seem to be looking at anything at all. She just stood there, staring into empty space. Her eyes slightly narrowed, and what could almost have been a tiny frown tugging at her lips. "Ayanami?" Rei didn't answer. She just continued to stand there, emotion flickering inscrutably behind her eyes. "Ayanami?" Shinji tried again with a bit more force. This time, his words produced a reaction from the albino, who straightened up and looked at him. "We better get going if we don't want to be late."

A moment passed before Rei responded, her eyes widening the tiniest amount before she answered, "Yes...Shinji." With that, the albino started forward, with Shinji following a short distance behind. Wondering in silence if something was bothering her.

* * *

_I...never imagined this would happen..._ Rei thought somberly as walked alongside the boys to school. _I knew that...after what I did, it would not be long before news of it would spread, but...I never thought that I was being recorded..._

This thought settled down upon the albino's shoulders like a ton of bricks as she studied the two boys ahead of her. "Man, this is so awesome! Angle battles, hot superwomen!" Kensuke enthused. "Don't you think so, Shinji?"

Shinji make a querulous noise in his throat at this, but before he could issue a more coherent response, Toji muttered, "Yeah, well, I just hope that NERV doesn't get bent outta shape over this one as well!" Then he shot a sideways glance at the otaku before adding, "I mean, you've heard about the kinda crap they've been pulling lately?"

"Who hasn't?" Kensuke demanded. "You should hear what my dad says about all that!"

"I don't have to. I'm betting the things I hear from my old man is pretty much the same as what yours says!" Toji countered ruefully.

As she listened to the two boys converse, Rei frowned that much more. _Why didn't I pay more attention to that voice last night?_ she asked of herself. _Why didn't I recognize it as belong to Kensuke?_

As she considered the matter, however, she quickly realized that she knew the answer to both questions. When Rei had heard the voice, she had been distraught and distracted by the multitude of emotions free flowing through her mind. She had been confused and not just a little bit frightened of them, of the way they broke down the barriers of self-control that had been established over the years. And she hadn't recognized the voice, not only had been distant, but also because...

_I never...paid any attention to Kensuke. Or Toji. Or any of the other children at school,_ Rei slowly realized, her insides twisting with this realization. _They...were not important._

With this, Rei frowned that much more as she thought back to when she had first come to school. Before, she had been tutored exclusively by Gendo or by people he had chosen for her. There had been no social interaction, nothing behind the role of teacher and student. Rei was to learn, the tutor was to teach, and that was it.

As a result, Rei had been surprised when Gendo decided that she needed to start going to school, especially when the tutors had been apparently sufficient. But then her creator had explained that she was there to do more than to learn. Since more designated Evangelion pilots would eventually be coming to Japan, Gendo had decided that it was important that she learn to be able to interact and function with other children.

But at the same time, the Commander had made it clear that he didn't want Rei spending excessive amounts of time with them. "You need to be able to function around people. Observe how they interact so you can interact with them if you have to," Gendo's voice sounded in her mind. "But never forget that you are not one of them. You were created for a purpose, Rei. Do not let yourself be distracted from that."

Rei hadn't forgotten. Not when she was aware that to deviate from Gendo's doctrines would carry a heavy price. So she had gone to school like all the other children, working and eating alongside of them. All the while never truly being a part of the world they lived in, and ultimately dismissing them as individuals. They were a lesson to learn. Nothing more, nothing less.

Suffering a pang at this, Rei shifted her thoughts away from this. _It doesn't matter. Even if I had recognized Kensuke's voice. it would not have changed anything,_ she realized, thinking of the picture from the newspaper. _Other people saw me - the Silver Surfer - as well. Possibly even...many people. And now, the entire city if aware of me - her._

At this, Rei went on to consider the possible ramifications. At this point, she doubted that anyone would be aware that there was any link between herself and the Silver Surfer, let alone that they were one and the same. But at the same time, she had no doubt that this would not last. That sooner or later, Gendo would learn of what she had become. And when that happened...

_Perhaps…intervening on their behalf was a mistake..._ Rei thought, recalling the people she had saved. _Even if they survive the war with the Angels, their lives will still end when Gendo's plans come to pass._

But even as she thought this, she frowned. Thinking of the things she had experienced the previous night. Of the gratitude the couple from last night had shown her, their smiling faces. The images would not leave Rei. Nor would the sense that what she had done was the right thing, as well as the intense gratitude shown her. As well as other things and feelings that she still did not understand.

But through it all, she could still feel Gendo's eyes glaring down upon her. His gaze threatening her, making it clear that she lived solely as an agent of his will. That her purpose would always be to serve him. _That's what I am. What I was born to do..._ Rei thought solemnly. _But..._

Something was wrong.

Pausing in mid-step, Rei sucked in a tiny gasp, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar sensation that assailed her. _What the...?_ she began, trying to make sense of it. It was like something outside of herself was gently exerting pressure on her mind and soul. A power, a presence...

"Ayanami?" came Shinji's voice. Starting at this, Rei looked up to see her fellow pilot looking at her, this time with even greater concern. "Ayanami, are you okay?"

A beat passed before Rei answered, "Yes...Shinji."

"Are you sure?" Shinji inquired worriedly. "You...seem a bit...preoccupied."

Suffering a jolt at how visible her emotional condition was, Rei needed a moment to reign herself in before replying, "I am...functional." Then she started forward again, but before she could take more than a couple steps, the concern in Shinji's eyes stopped her once more. Forcing her to look at the boy for a time before adding, "Thank you for your concern."

Now it was Shinji who showed signs of surprise. His cheeks colored slightly as he answered, "Uh...no problem, Ayanami."

Nodding to this, Rei once again set forward. Still aware of the strange sensation within her. _But...what is this feeling?_ she asked herself. A few seconds passed before she frowned and reached out with her mind. _Lilith?_

**_Yes, my child?_**Lilith immediately answered.

_I...feel something strange,_ Rei informed the 2nd Angel. _Can you tell me...what this sensation is?_

**_What you feel is the presence of another soul, magnified by the power of a Fruit of Life,_** Lilith informed Rei.

_An S2 organ?_ Rei realized before her eyes went wide. _Another Angel?_

**_No. A nephilim. Like you yourself are, child,_** Lilith corrected her. **_A being with both the Fruits of Life and Knowledge._**

A nephilim. A being that was half-human, half-Angel. _But that's...not possible,_ Rei initially protested. Only for her eyes to go wide as she realized the implications of this. _Unless..._

**_That is correct, Rei Ayanami. You know of whom I speak,_** Lilith explained to her. **_It is the light of _her_ soul that you feel._**

Rei required a moment to contemplate this before realizing that Lilith meant. Then she frowned as another thought occurred to her. _Then...does this mean that she...can sense me as well?_

**_No, child. She cannot,_** Lilith assured her. **_When the board stabilized your body, it made it so that your Fruit of Life would not be active unless awakened by the board itself. And thus it is incapable of betraying your presence. _**With these words, Rei let out a low sigh of relief. She was in no danger of being ferreted out by one of the few things that posed a genuine threat to Gendo's scenario.

Even as she thought this, however, Rei's mind turned this revelation over and about, contemplating it. And as she did so, she realized that she had been presented with an opportunity. _I am aware of her power, but she won't be aware of mine,_ she thought carefully. _Which means that I can find out who she is without her realizing it._ Then she pressed her lips together before adding, _Of course, it's unlikely that I will encounter her at school..._

* * *

"Well, it's the Three Stooges," Hikari declared in a disapproving manner as she watched Toji, Kensuke, and Shinji enter classroom. "It's about time you got here. I thought for sure that you'd miss the bell."

"Hmph! And give you an excuse to put us on bucket duty, class rep?" Toji grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "As if!"

The corner of her lips curling at this rough response, Hikari watched as Toji made his way past her, followed shortly by Kensuke. "Hello, Horaki-chan," Shinji greeted her as he entered the classroom. "Sorry to be late like this."

"Don't worry, you're not late, Ikari-kun," Hikari replied, using a gentler tone of voice with the timid Eva pilot. Then she placed her hands to her hips and added, "And if you want it to stay that way, I suggest you get into your seat within the next thirty seconds!"

"Uh, right!" With a sheepish look, Shinji quickly made a beeline for his seat. Giving Rei ample room to enter the room.

"Good morning, Ayanami-chan," Hikari greeted the albino as she approached. "How good of you to -."

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Hikari's train of thought was derailed by the realization of whom she was about to hand a lecture to. _Wait a minute - _Rei_?_ she cried out as she looked at the familiar crimson irises, the unique blue hair, and the face that seemed more fitting for a mannequin than a living, breathing creature. _Rei Ayanami...late for class?_

Dumbstruck by this thought, Hikari could only stand there and watched as the albino continued to look at her, an inscrutable look in her otherwise emotionless features. Like she was studying the pigtailed girl, as a scientist would observe a tissue sample beneath a microscope. Her crimson eyes seeming to pierce into her very soul as she murmured in her usual quiet voice, "Good morning...Horaki-chan."

Doubly stunned by both the strange look given her and the uncharacteristic greeting from the most mysterious student in her class, Hikari required a few seconds to recover before sputtering out, "I...Rei, why are you...?"

"I missed the train I normally take this morning. I had to take an alternate route," Rei explained before moving past the class representative. "Excuse me, Horaki-chan."

Her eyes ballooning out of their sockets as she watched the most enigmatic girl in school casually make her to her desk as if nothing had happened, Hikari required a few moments to recover before sighing. Rei had always been introverted, and virtually unapproachable by anyone at school. About the only time the two girls had interacted in the past was when Rei had first returned to school after being badly injured at NERV, when half her body and one eye was still covered in bandages. _Come to think of it, she gave me a weird look then, too,_ Hikari thought before frowning and dismissing the matter. _Oh, well...I don't suppose Rei will ever make sense..._

Even as she thought this, the school bell rang, prompting Hikari to return to the moment. Rei's inexplicable behaviors could wait. Right now, she had a job to do. And so, the pigtailed girl came to stand at the head of the class. "Stand, bow, sit."

* * *

_It's her,_ Rei thought as class continued that day. The albino's eyes occasionally flitting towards Hikari, who was seated a short distance away from. Her focus presently on her laptop, as well as the assignment she was working. _It has to be her._

There was no doubt of it in Rei's mind. The strange sensation that she had perceived even before reaching school was far more intense now. The force it exerted on her wasn't at all unpleasant or painful, but it was definitely present. A sense of power that radiated from Hikari Horaki. Marking her as something more than human.

But even as Rei took this in, she frowned inwardly. Even though she was now aware of this, there was nothing she could do with this knowledge, save for revealing her secret to Gendo. _And if I did that, the only way I could say that I had come about it was with the abilities I now possess,_ she frowned somberly. _Not only would Gendo have her captured or killed, but he would have me replaced as well._

Sighing, Rei considered the matter for a time, and was again plunged into the same mental fix that she had been in before. Trapped between the emotions that were even now becoming harder to ignore, and the doctrines that had governed her entire life. The purpose she had been made to fulfill, and the punishment that awaited her should she deviate away from it.

Possibilities and fears dancing about in her mind, hope and confusion and Gendo's all-seeing gaze burning into her, all at once. Leaving Rei once more in a quagmire of emotional chaos.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Rei wondered once again. Trying to bring her mind back into order. _How am I supposed to cope with all of this?_

Barely paying attention to the passing time and the ramblings of their teacher, Rei considered the situation, and came to the conclusion that her first and foremost concern should be effecting damage control. _People are aware of me as the Silver Surfer, and they will likely grow more aware if...when I use the board to help fight the Angels,_ she realized, fully aware of NERV's dim view of such things. _Therefore, I have to make certain that there is no way of connecting me to the Surfer. Once that is done, there will be less danger of me being replaced. _

With this, Rei was satisfied that she could at least push her recent discovery to the side for later consideration. _But...how do I do that?_ she frowned, trying to think the matter over. Clearly, the board's power to create a shadow of herself was useful for creating a temporary stand-in. She still wasn't sure how effective a shadow would be in fooling others, especially people who knew her like Gendo, and she had yet to test how well it could withstand such scrutiny.

_So I need something else. A better way. Something to prove that I am not the Silver Surfer,_ Rei decided after a time. But even as she thought this, she realized that she had no idea of how to do so. And with that, she decided that she had only one recourse._ Lilith?_

**_What is it, Rei Ayanami?_** came the ancient, powerful voice of the 2nd Angel.

_What should I do now?_ Rei wondered. _You told me that I must not allow anyone to know of what has happened to me. However, if I were somehow connected to what happened last night...that I am the Silver Surfer…_

**_Why are you so certain that you would be so easily suspected?_** Lilith asked in a reasonable tone.

This question took Rei off-guard. For several seconds, she found herself searching for an answer. _Because…I _am_ the Silver Surfer?_ she finally responded._ Because…I am not fully human?_ With this explanation said, she paused before adding, _Lilith, you yourself said that I had to make sure I let no one learned of what has happened to me._

Lilith nodded with Rei's mind. **_That is correct, Rei Ayanami, but only to an extent. You must keep Gendo Ikari and those who knowingly serve his ends from learning that you and the Silver Surfer are one and the same. That does not necessarily mean that you cannot tell anyone. _**

Rei immediately frowned at this. _But...the best way to make sure that Gendo doesn't learn this is to avoid having anyone find out._

**_Again, that is true, but many great things are born of great risks,_** Lilith replied in a gentle fashion.**_ Learning to trust others is one such risk._** **_That is why you must learn, Rei Ayanami. You must learn to develop your own judgment. To trust it._**

_But I…_ Rei floundered. It was still too much for her to handle, and all too quickly. _But how do I keep people from suspecting that I might be the Silver Surfer? The 'shadow' the board created only looked like me. It would not fool an in-depth examination by Dr. Akagi. I cannot let it come to that._

**_This is true, Rei Ayanami. However, you must still learn to trust your own judgment. To use your own mind,_** Lilith explained. **_The solution to your problem lies within your own mind, if you only take the time to search for it. Simply take the time to consider the nature of your dilemma, and the solution will come to you._**

Disheartened, Rei realized that she would be getting no solutions from the 2nd Angel. All Lilith seemed willing give her were even more questions, more problems to solve. _If only I could talk to Gendo about this, _the albino found herself wishing. _He would know exactly what to do. How to deal with this. _At this, Rei sat back, imagining herself having lunch with the Commander as she occasionally did. Admitting the situation to him, at which he smile and tell her exactly what she needed to do in order to resolve it.

_But I can't ask him. I can't tell him, or anyone,_ Rei thought unhappily. _Perhaps I should simply...stop using the board? Use it to return to normal?_

As Rei sat there, pondering this possibility. And once again, it seemed like the only surefire solution to her immediate dilemma. No board, no Silver Surfer, no risk of discovery. _But…the board might be capable of giving Gendo what he wants without anyone else being harmed. It might be the _only_ way of doing that,_ she thought unhappily. _And with the Angels still a threat..._

This dilemma pestered Rei throughout the day, hanging over her head like a cloud of doom. Persisting even as the bell rang, bringing an end to the class period and signaling that it was time for lunch. At this, the normal quiet of the classroom was broken as her fellow students started moving about. Some already heading outside to enjoy their lunches, while others simply brought forth their meals, talking amongst themselves as they did so.

Frowning as she was once again looked on, observing the others, knowing that she was not one of them and never truly could be, Rei pressed her lips together before retrieving the small bento-style lunchbox that contained her own meal. Pushing her problems to the side as she opened the box...only for her eyes to go wide with astonishment and horror.

Inside was a selection of vegetables tempura, with the different vegetables separated out into their own trays, a bit of steam rising up from the as if freshly cooked. Off to one side was the silverware, as well as a thermos which Rei was certain contained her beverage.

_But - this isn't what I have for lunch,_ Rei protested, her stomach turning itself in knots as she thought of the simple meal that she was supposed to have. The same meal of pills and preprocessed vegetables and a sipping bag of water that she always had for her noon repast. The same sort of thing that NERV provided for her. _Wh-what went wrong? Why did the board provide me with the wrong lunch?_

At this, Rei flashed back to this morning, when she had made her mental request to the board to prepare her for school. Recalling how she had specified how she wished to be dressed and groomed, as well as full and ready for the day. And how she wanted to have a lunch with her, and...

_Wait..._ Rei frowned, shuddering as she realized what may have happened. _I...focused on the lunchbox, on having a lunch with me. I...didn't picture the lunch I desired._ With this thought, she returned her gaze to the meal before her. _Could it be that the board sensed that I would prefer this meal to my normal lunch, and acted on that?_

As she considered this, Rei found that this was a likely explanation. The board wasn't intelligent; it was a simple tool, albeit an extremely powerful one. And in her haste the albino failed to specify the kind of lunch she wanted, so it had done its best to fulfill her desire, and provided the meal she subconsciously wanted.

As Rei considered the ramifications of this, she tried to think of what to do next when her situation became even more complicated. "Wow, that looks good!"

Starting at this, Rei let out a tiny gasp before looking up from her unexpected meal to see Toji standing just behind her, his eyes glued to the bento box's contents. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, Rei!" Toji spoke in a softer voice. "I didn't mean to surprise you! I just…didn't know that you could cook stuff like that!"

At this point, Rei found herself at a quandary. She didn't want to lie, but at the same time, she was unsure as to what she could say. So she simply sat there, watching as her meal drew even more attention. "Hey, you're right! That looks great, Rei!" Hikari smiled broadly as she came up to her. "Did you do that yourself?"

"I, uh…thank you," was the only thing the albino could think of to say. She was tempted to ask Lilith's advice, but then decided against that. The 2nd Angel had shown little interest in presenting Rei with simple solutions to her problems, and that was exactly what she needed. "I…actually, I…"

"What's going on?" came another voice, one that froze Rei in mid-sentence. Looking past the other two teens, she saw Shinji and Kensuke approaching.

"Hey, Shin-man! Ken!" Toji smiled, waving them over, all the while Rei was tempted to break out in a case of the cold sweats. "Check this out!"

"What?" Shinji asked before looking at the dish that Rei had been enjoying.

"Wow! That looks great!" Kensuke enthused. "Did you make that, Rei?"

"I…" Rei fumbled, trying to think of something to say. Then, realizing that using the board to produce the food possibly _did_ qualify as making it, she nodded. "Yes."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook," Shinji noted, looking at the food with an air of surprise.

"Check it out, Shinji! That means you and Rei have something _else_ in common!" Toji declared with an amused air.

"Oh?" Rei started, turning to look at the 3rd Child. "You...can cook, Shinji?"

"That's right! His stuff is even better than the Kensuke's aunt makes!" Toji stated with a definite grin.

"I…see," Rei replied, looking from him back to the food before her. The culinary skills that had been taught to her were the bare minimum she would need to survive on her own, and certainly weren't sufficient to prepare something like this. But now, it appeared that people would be expecting her to be capable of doing so. Meaning that to continue bringing the type of food she usually had would be to invite questions from her classmates.

_Questions I won't be able to answer,_ Rei realized, with a slight frown. _So it would be best if I acquired those skills._

With this thought in mind, Rei focused on her fellow pilot. "Then..." she began slowly, trying to sound natural. "Could you...help me, Shinji?"

Shinji's eyes immediately went wide at this. "Huh? Help you?"

"I…have not had much practice in cooking. There are many things that I...do not know how to prepare on my own," Rei admitted, which was true enough for her purposes. "If…you could help me practice…"

"Oh!" Shinji replied, looking more comfortable. After glancing about at the others, he shrugged and finally answered, "Well...sure, Ayanami! Why not?" Then a beat passed as he shifted about on his feet before saying, "Uh...where would you like to practice?"

"At your residence, if possible," Rei immediately answered. The last thing she wanted was to take the chance of Shinji spotting the board. "Would that be alright?"

"Well..." Shinji hesitated, wearing an expression Rei had learned to associate with contemplation. "I'd have to ask Misato for permission first, but...if she says yes, than I don't see why not."

Satisfied by this response, Rei nodded. "Very well. Please let me know her decision."

"Okay," Shinji nodded easily.

The two of them remained in place, simply looking at each other for a time. Glancing between the two pilots, Toji then grinned and said, "Hey, way to go, Shin-man! You sure are a slick one!" Shinji looked up at the jock, frowning his confusion. For some reason, Toji just grinned more broadly. "You know, scoring some quality time with Rei!"

To Rei's confusion, Shinji's face changed color, turning a brilliant, burning red. "H-hey, it's not like that!"

"Oh, yeah! Right! _Sure_ it isn't!" Toji retorted in a mocking fashion. "It's not like you were eyeing Rei up!"

"Staring at her legs!" Kensuke chimed in with a broad grin. "Not to mention her -!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Hikari broke in just as it seemed Shinji's head would inevitably explode. "Honestly, how can you two idiots be so insensitive! Now why don't you do us all a favor and hurry up and start eating! Before I put you on cleanup duty for two weeks straight?"

Rei noted that this threat was highly effective in getting both boys to settle down. Both shed their mirthful looks, drops of sweat rolling down the sides of their heads. "Uh, right!" Kensuke got out before turning and retreating. "I'll just go...have my lunch now!"

"Yeah, sure. Same here, class rep," Toji replied, not moving as quickly as his friend as they returned to their respective desks. "Geez, whatta a killjoy..."

Smiling as she watched the boys retreat, Hikari glanced at Shinji. "Why you bother hanging out with those two idiots is beyond me," she commented with a shake of her head. Then she glanced down at Rei and told her, "Anyway, why don't you sit back and enjoy your lunch. Preferably before those Stooges get any other ideas?"

Despite the fact that she had no real idea as to what happened, Rei nodded. Apparently satisfied with this, Hikari started away, presumably to have her own lunch. Leaving the albino and Shinji to look at each other, with the boy smiling shyly. "Uh...I really am sorry about that, Ayanami," he apologized. "Um...anyway, I'll talk to Misato about...having you come by later. Okay?"

Having no idea as to what Shinji was apologizing for, Rei instead nodded, and answered, "Yes. Thank you."

That said, Shinji quickly retreated to his own desk. Leaving Rei to sit back and enjoy her lunch. Her earlier mistake effectively dealt with and covered up.

_That does not mean that I do not have other problems,_ Rei realized with a slight frown. Realizing that to begin training with Shinji on how to cook would be a deviation from her daily routine, she knew that there was every chance that, if she followed through on it, then word of it would eventually make its way to Gendo.

But even as Rei thought this, she considered that it might be possible to minimize the damage such a revelation could cause. Tried to imagine how Gendo would justify such an action if he were in her position. _Shinji is an Evangelion pilot, like me. And the whole reason Gendo enrolled me in school was so that I could learn how to interact with other children. So as to be work better with other pilots when they arrived_ she thought, sounding out all the facts in her mind before attempting to make them work to her advantage. _So...if I spend time with Shinji, it could improve our ability to work with each other on base. Possibly even in battle. Which could only be a benefit to Gendo._

Examining this explanation in her mind, Rei was eventually satisfied. It certainly seemed like a plausible explanation, made even better by the fact that this could very well be a benefit of such an activity. _And...Gendo didn't precisely forbid such interactions. Only that I not be distracted by them. _But then Rei frowned before admitting, _But...such a deviation would still be noticed. And if he suspects that I am connected to the Silver Surfer..._

Sighing as she was once again brought to that, Rei frowned. _I have to find some way. To make sure that my secret remains secret,_ she thought as she took a bite of her meal. The food for some reason not as good or reassuring as she fought her dilemma. _I need some way to make sure Gendo doesn't suspect me. Something that he can see, something..._

"I can't believe this." Starting at this voice that rose up above the others, Rei glanced over and saw Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke seated close together, with some other students standing nearby. All of them looking at the otaku's camera and the newspaper he had brought with him. As the albino watched, a girl named Himori asked, "Are you sure this is for real?"

"Totally!" Kensuke grinned merrily, showing her the video player that undoubtedly had the image of the Silver Surfer upon it. "I can't believe how lucky I was to get this!"

"Total luck," Toji commented, shrugging as he did so. "I wonder where she came from, anyway?" Then he glanced over at the male Eva pilot. "What do you think, Shin-man? Any ideas?"

"I…really don't know," Shinji replied lamely, as if unhappy with the topic of conversation. "Who knows how stuff like this happens?"

"I just hope she shows up again! I'd love to get some more footage of her!" Kensuke grinned, bringing out his camera for all of them to see.

"Oh, sure! Like that would ever happen!" Toji scoffed, rolling his eyes upward. "You honestly think she's going to buzz the school, just so you can get some more pictures of her?" Then he leaned in closer and jeered, "Maybe you'd like for her to stop and pose with us while you're at it?"

"Hey, it could happen!" Kensuke immediately countered. "Besides, can you imagine how sweet that would be? My blog has gotten ten times as much traffic since I posted this video!"

Wincing inwardly at the thought of even more images of her as the Surfer being circulated, Rei looked away even as Kensuke forcefully replied that it could happen. The thought of just using the board to undo the damage done by the 5th Angel becoming more attractive all the time. _If only there was some way to..._

An instant later, a brilliant light of inspiration erupted in Rei's mind, immediately derailing her train of thought. _Wait._ _The Surfer posing with us? With _all_ of us?_ she thought, an idea growing and taking greater definition._ Including…me?_

Her eyes widening, Rei considered the thought she had. She recalled that Misato had tested the responses of the 5th Angel by baiting it with an inflatable decoy that looked like Unit 01, while the real Eva was undergoing repairs to damages incurred during an earlier encounter. The sight of it had been enough to fool the Angel, drawing its fire. _Then, perhaps…is it possible? Lilith?_

**_I see you have found a solution to your dilemma, Rei Ayanami,_** the 2nd Angel replied, satisfaction in her mental voice. **_And to answer your question, yes, the board can do what you wish it to._**

Relief flooding her, Rei thought of her idea, examining it every way she could. _It could work,_ she finally decided. She would have to execute the plan carefully, to avoid it being too obvious, but if done right, it could work. _I'll wait, until ten minutes before school lets out,_ she decided. _Then…I'll begin._

* * *

A few hours later, back at Rei's apartment, Lilith's gift to Rei moved out from beneath her bed, floating out into the open. The top of the board rippled, and then a shape began to appear from it. Slowly growing, the shape slowly resolved itself, taking on greater definition.

Then, once complete, the board and the object upon it shot out of the building, soaring the skies above Tokyo-3…

* * *

Letting loose with groans of relief at the sound of the bell ringing, the various students rose from their desks, stretching and making sounds of pleasure as they prepared to depart school for the day. Rei herself was silent, but for reasons other than usual. Her focus was on the board, and its progress throughout the city.

Narrowing her eyes, Rei brought herself back to the present. So far, all was going according to plan. The board was circulating throughout the city on a seemingly random course, in plain view of Tokyo-3's populace. All she needed to do was make sure that she was ready for the next part.

_And not just myself,_ Rei thought as she looked about, her eyes focusing on the people she needed to make this work. Losing no time in following them as they exited the classroom. Watching as they talked amongst themselves, without any repercussions that might result of something so simple. Making certain that she remained close to them, so she could time what happened next perfectly.

As she followed the group along as they went downstairs, Shinji happened to glance back at the albino. "Oh, Ayanami!" he started, looking genuinely surprised to see her. When she didn't respond, a slight frown tugged at his lips. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," Rei quickly responded. Then she frowned somewhat herself. "Am I…bothering you?"

"No, of course not." Looking about, Rei watched as Hikari gave her a somewhat surprised look. "You...just surprised us, that's all."

"That's right," Shinji assured her, with Toji and Kensuke chiming in as well.

Nodding to this, Rei continued to follow them downstairs. Watching as they continued to converse amongst themselves even as she monitored and manipulated the board's progress through the city. _I need to be ready,_ she thought, glancing over at Kensuke as he took off his school shoes and put them into his locker. _I have to time its arrival so that we're all outside…_

And so, Rei kept watching even as she doffed her school shoes and put on her own street shoes. Keeping aware of the unlikely trio of boys as they made their way outside, always making certain to remain a short distance away. Far enough not to be noticed, but close enough to be ready when...

_"Hey! Look!_" cried out a boy's voice from off to the side, immediately drawing the attention of several other children.

"Huh?" Toji frowned as he and the other two turned and looked. "What's going on out there?"

There was no direct response to his question. Instead, they watched as the other children, one by one, started looking up and pointing at something in the sky. A shining object that was following a roundabout course that was bringing it even closer to their general position.

"Oh, man! I-is that -?" Kensuke sputtered out, his voice raised with disbelief and delight. Already bringing forth his camera.

_It's working,_ Rei thought with a sense of relief. Watching as more and more of her fellow students looked up, making sounds of awe and surprise as they all watched the board as she guided it in closer. She had it slow down somewhat, and manipulated the figure on it. Like the shadow of Rei the board had created before, this silver replica of the Silver Surfer had flown about Tokyo-3, acting of its own accord, and yet always following Rei's mental commands. Acting approximately as she would have if it had been her riding the board.

Right now, the construct was 'looking' down at the children staring up at it, as if curious about the people down below, calling to 'her'. "Oh, wow! This is _great!"_ Kensuke enthused, happily recording away with his camera. Making a record that the Silver Surfer was flying above their school. "That's it! Look right here!"

Manipulating the construct so it obliged Kensuke's whim, Rei carefully moved closer to where he stood. _Now…if only I can get him to record me as well,_ she thought as she approached, positioning herself just in front of Kensuke while the 'Silver Surfer' began to slowly move away from them. So that she would be in the way of Kensuke's view as the board continued to pull away. _When he posts the video on the internet, then there will be a public record of myself and the Silver Surfer being in two places at the same time. One that Section 2 will be able to find, and report to..._

"Wha -?" Kensuke cried out as Rei took up position, his alarmed voice startling her from her thoughts. "Hey, what are you _doing? Get out of the way!_" the otaku veritably shrieked as she filled his view, even as the board continued to grow more distant. While Rei was giving an inward smile, knowing that her plan was now all but complete, the bespectacled boy was trying to get around her, to get as much footage as he possibly could. "C'mon, you're spoiling the shot!"

But Rei didn't care. He had already recorded everything she had needed for him to record, and it would have been a bad idea to have the board linger. And so she didn't respond, resulting in the frantic Kensuke trying to shove his way around her. Realizing her mistake, the albino attempted to get out of his way, only for the otaku to wind up tripping on her foot.

_No!_ Rei thought as Kensuke tumbled forward, his camera in imminent danger of being damaged, possibly destroyed, and along with it, photographic evidence that Rei was _not_ the Silver Surfer. Evidence that Gendo could easily find, and see with his own eyes. Helping to preserve her current life.

Without another thought Rei threw herself in Kensuke's path, cushioning the fall of both himself and the camera. Grunting as the air was driven from her lungs, she felt a surge of pain as her skull cracked against the concrete, and was momentarily stunned.

"Ayanami!" Shinji cried out in alarm. A moment later, he and Toji were at the side of the other two teens, kneeling down as they assessed the damage. "Ayanami, are you alright?"

"Rei! Ken!" Toji muttered as he moved to assist them. "Hey, you aren't hurt or anything, are ya?"

Wincing at the pain as she tried to recover, Rei looked up at the three boys, and once again was relieved. Kensuke was alright, completely uninjured, his head cushioned by her chest. _Good. He is unharmed._ Then her eyes widened. _Wait…what about his camera? Where is it?_

At this thought, Kensuke recovered, looked down at his impromptu pillow, and blushed before jumping off of Rei. "Oh, wow! Thanks, Rei!" the bespectacled boy grinned nervously, running his hand through his hair before looking down at the camera, which had hit her in the stomach. "Man, I really owe you one! If I had lost this…!"

"You…are welcome…" Rei got out, momentarily confused. Though she was grateful that the camera had not been destroyed, she realized that when she recovered from her head being smacked, her initial concern had been for Kensuke, rather than the object of her plan.

_Kensuke would not have been severely injured, and yet…his face… _Once again, Rei saw that someone was happy about something that she had done, and the emotions it triggered…

"Man, you sure got lucky there, Ken!" Toji grinned as he assisted the otaku in regaining his feet.

"Tell me about it!" Kensuke grinned as he studied the camera. "Aw, man! Not a scratch on it! I can't _wait _to get _this _one posted!"

Reassured by this announcement, at the fact that the evidence she had helped create would soon be made available to the public at large, Rei simply sat on the ground, her heart pounding rapidly at her close call. "Ayanami?" came a quiet, concerned voice. Turning towards it, she soon saw Shinji's blue eyes looking at her, filled with concern. "A-are you...alright?"

"I…" Rei answered, glancing up at the camera that likely was her salvation. "I...will be." Her heartbeat slowly settling, she looked back to Shinji, who offered her his hand. Looking from it to his face and back, the albino took it in her own, and stood up with his assistance. "Thank you."

"Uh, no problem," Shinji responded, blushing somewhat. However, even as Shinji spoke, even as the students were discussing the sudden appearance of the 'Silver Surfer', Rei set the board back on task. For the next half hour minutes, it would wander about the city before departing in the direction in the mountains. Then, once this was all done, it would return to her apartment and hide beneath her bed once again, all the while avoiding detection. Rei's secret would remain secure.

However, even as she was experiencing the relief that her plan had been a successful one, Rei found herself beset by more emotions. First Shinji, then the couple she had saved, and now Kensuke, they were all grateful to her. They had no knowledge of her purpose, of why she had been created, and yet they were all happy that she was around.

_I did help them, so that probably is the cause of their reactions,_ Rei reasoned. _And when I helped Kensuke, it was for my own purposes._ And yet, even this rationalization couldn't erase the feelings that she experienced as result of their happiness…

* * *

Sometime after the incident with the 'Silver Surfer', the students started filtering away from the school. Toji and Kensuke were heading directly to the Aida residence, the bespectacled practically glowing with excitement over his latest acquisition, while Rei and Shinji headed off in a different direction, the blue-haired girl thinking about the successful execution of her plan.

Judging from the comments made by Kensuke, she knew that he planned on posting the footage on the internet, where it would be readily accessible for anyone to watch. And from her perspective, it was perfect. Proof that Rei Ayanami and the Silver Surfer were two separate individuals would be readily accessible to anyone, including Commander Ikari. She would also have witnesses he could question if need be, including Shinji. And her secret would remain a secret.

Satisfied that things had more-or-less gone off as intended, Rei was brought back to the moment when Shinji let out a weary sigh. "Boy, what a day," he commented, looking somewhat dazed. "It's still kind of hard to believe…"

"Yes," Rei agreed. Despite everything she had seen, everything she _knew_, the idea of something appearing so suddenly remained disquieting to her.

As they continued to walk along, Rei looked over at her unlikely companion. So many different emotions floating through her mind. "Shinji?" she began, again acting on impulse. "There's…something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Shinji started. "What is it?"

"When you first arrived at NERV, and Commander Ikari wanted you to pilot Unit 01, you refused," Rei started, that day clear in her mind despite the agony she had been. "I…understand why you refused, but…why did you change your mind?"

Stopping to look at Rei with eyes filled with shock, Shinji finally got out, "Well…you were hurt! You could barely even move! There was no way you could have piloted that thing!"

"Yes, there was," Rei assured him. "And I would have, if you hadn't."

"No, you _couldn't_ have!" Shinji countered with an edge to his voice. "You looked like you were dying! I _had_ to pilot it!"

Frowning somewhat at this, Rei then guessed, "Because…it was the only way to stop the Angel?"

Shaking his head in apparent aggravation, Shinji retorted, "No, because I didn't want you to die! _That's_ why!"

"But…you didn't know me. You just…met me," Rei pointed out.

"I – I know that, but still…I didn't want you to die," Shinji concluded lamely, averting his eyes as he spoke. "I didn't want…any of you to die."

Several seconds passed awkwardly before Rei spoke again. "Is that why you decided to take part in Operation Yashima?" she asked, recalling his initial refusal to pilot then as well. "Because you were afraid that…people would die if you didn't? That…I would die?"

"Of _course_ I was afraid of that!" Shinji insisted, looking more upset with every word. "Don't you understand that, Rei? That someone…could be afraid of you dying?"

Rei simply looked into the boy's eyes. Feeling the intensity of his emotions even as she averted her eyes. "I…I'm sorry," she finally replied. The thought that someone who didn't have a use for her would actually fear for her life still so foreign, so difficult to understand. "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"You...are correct," Rei told him after a moment's thought. "It is likely that...I would have died if I had tried to battle the 3rd Angel." Pausing, she turned and focused on him, even as he returned the gesture. "By piloting Unit 01, you may have saved my life," she murmured, feeling almost torn as she spoke. Considering the way people spoke when referring to people they respected and cared for, things she had had little use for.

Until now.

"In that case, I feel I should say…thank you. Ikari-kun," Rei concluded.

Taken aback by this, Shinji blinked a few times in response. But slowly, the confusion faded from his features, and he smiled warmly. A warmth that made Rei think of how she felt upon seeing the grateful faces of the couple, Kensuke…and Shinji himself. "I…you're welcome," he finally responded. Then, his expression lighting up even more, he said, "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," Rei answered without hesitation.

"Okay," Shinji nodded. "And...I'll ask Misato about...having you over as soon as I see her. Okay?" Nodding to this, Rei stood there and watched as Gendo's son smiled in a way that Gendo never did before waving, "Well...have a nice day, Ayanami."

"You, too...Ikari-kun," Rei answered, watching as Shinji started down the sidewalk. His increasing distance not diminishing the emotions she was experiencing.

_But...I can deal with these feelings later,_ Rei thought lowly. Other concerns rising up in her mind. _My secret is safe for now. Now I have to deal with...other matters._

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, not a lot happening in this chapter. I was having trouble with it, and it eventually got to the point where I just felt that I couldn't get any further with it, so I decided to post it. Hope it didn't come out to badly. Please, read and review. And dare I hope you'll check out my other stories as well?

Now, I just know that you people out there are wondering why Rei didn't just dangle the Surfer in front of some Section 2 bozos and leave it at that. Well, for one thing, we all know just how reliable Section 2 isn't, and Rei is on very uncertain ground right now. She's dealing with things that she's never had to deal with before, and she wouldn't want to wait for an opportunity. She strikes me as the kind of person who would prefer to get something over and done with quickly, rather than drag it out, especially with the fear she's feeling now. Besides, I wanted to do something that would bring her closer to other people, and I thought doing this was a cute first step in that direction, if she does almost wind up taking a step backwards.

As I mentioned in "Emerald Fury", all of the "Superwomen of Eva" stories will have separate storylines, though some of the ladies might pop up in different stories. It will only be in "Heroes United!" that they will all appear, with their original origins, all for one massive adventure.

Until next time, true believers!

Omake

"Greetings, Orion," Rei spoke as she entered the fanfic writer's author. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did, Rei," Orion replied as he sat back at his desk, the windows of his office giving a perfect view of the bizarre spectacle that was the Fourth Wall, upon which his new studios floated within. "Have a seat please."

Nodding to this, Rei took the proffered seat. "Is this about my recent difficulties during filming? Are you still upset about them?"

"No, no! Not at all, Rei!" Orion promptly assured her. "It's just that, with the overhaul going on and so on, I thought now would be a good time to address a certain question that the fans of the Superwomen of Eva series have been asking for quite some time."

"And...that is?" Rei wondered.

"Why I chose to give you the powers and identities that I gave you for your stories, of course!" Orion replied with a broad grin.

"You mean...the same way Mike313 did with Pilot Sohryu?" Rei wondered.

"Well, something like that, yes," Orion confirmed.

"You _are _mad at me, aren't you?" Rei muttered unhappily.

Chuckling at this, Orion simply swiveled about so as to be facing the side of the 4th Wall that led to his native world. "Now, to answer your question, when I was trying to come up with a heroic identity for Rei, the Silver Surfer was the one that leapt to mind immediately. A being forced to serve another, was a pure innocent who really didn't understand the kind of cruel impulses that sparked people to mistreat others. A perfect setup. But I do understand that there have been other Marvel heroes who some feel would be a better fit for Rei. Starting with the android Avenger, the Vision."

At this, Rei's normal clothing evaporated away. In its place was a gold and green bodysuit with a golden cape. A golden diamond was emblazoned on her chest, and her face was colored red. Her eyes became a dead white, and a gem was placed on her forehead. As the transformed girl took stock of her transformation, she frowned and said, "Correction. You are _very _mad at me."

"Here's the thing. I can certainly see how some people would think that the Vision would be the perfect hero for Rei to become. After all, he's an artificial lifeform without any emotions created by one of the most evil beings in the Marvel Universe," Orion explained. "And Vision's powers of density changing, energy projections, as well as flight and enhanced physical capabilities would have been fun to play with." Then Orion shook his head before saying, "However, this immediately gives me an unholy host of problems to deal with. Starting out with how the heck Rei gets turned into the Vision! After all, Gendo wouldn't be the one to do that! If something happened that got the current Rei killed, he'd just replace her and be done with it."

"That is true," Rei admitted somberly.

"None of the other cast members of Eva, canonical or otherwise, would have either the means or the motive to create a Rei/Vision! Not even the members of SEELE, for pity's sake!" Orion went on. "The best I could come up with for SEELE is capturing Rei, transferring her mind and soul into a human-sized, autonomous Eva that looked like her to use as a weapon to derail Gendo's plans. And such a thing wouldn't be able to interact with the rest of the cast, wouldn't have the kind of character development that would lead her to being a hero. So Vision was out."

As Rei returned to normal, the blue-haired girl let out a sigh of relief. "And thank goodness for that."

Apparently heedless of this statement, Orion went on to say, "Now, on to the next heroic possibility..."

Sitting up straight, Rei gaped at Orion before groaning, "You must be _extremely _mad at me, then..."


	5. Choices and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: Choices and Consequences

Gendo Ikari was a man who kept his emotions hidden at all times, his true agendas a dark secret from all around him. He kept a close eye on everything that could impact his plans, and especially on events taking place in Tokyo-3. Always on the alert for anything that could interfere with his plans, so many years in the making. Ready to do whatever it took to neutralize such possible threats. Permanently.

That day, Gendo felt especially at home in the pervasive darkness and cold expanse of his office. For he had recently learned that a potential spanner in the works had appeared in Tokyo-3. One that had yet to make any threatening moves, but he had learned not to wait for a possible enemy to make the first move. Especially when the possible threat to his machinations was clearly something more than human. And so he sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together, his face as of granite as he again watched the video that Captain Chiron had brought to his attention. A video that Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko watched as well, their faces inscrutable as they took in the anomalous figure featured on the holographic display.

"Your opinion, Dr. Akagi?" Gendo asked, furrowing his brows as he watched the footage repeat itself again. He had seen every second of the recording before, knew it by heart, and yet was resolved to drill the image of this new wildcard into his brain. A girl seemingly made of living quicksilver riding upon a board of the same substance.

Ritsuko heaved a deep breath, clearly hesitant to respond. "I don't know what I can tell you, Commander," the doctor admitted, sounding somewhat vexed at the fact that Section 2 had brought news of this creature's existence to Gendo's attention before she had even heard of it. "There's nothing in the MAGI's sensory records to indicate the presence of anything unusual during the timeframes this...Silver Surfer was apparently active." The faux-blonde pressed her lips together before adding, "No pattern of any kind, let alone a blue one. So I doubt that she's an Angel."

"I am aware of that," Gendo responded, his voice carrying a dangerous undertone that he liked the feel of. Liked the way it set those beneath him on edge. "I am not interested in what she isn't. What I want to know it what she _is._"

Frowning at the image that continued to repeat itself in mid-air, ending with a shot of a blue-haired girl moving into view even as the Surfer departed, Ritsuko could only frown. "I'm sorry, sir," she finally admitted. "Without more information, I can't even hazard a guess about her or her rumored abilities. Let alone who she truly is or where she came from."

Narrowing his eyes, Gendo wasn't surprised that the doctor was hesitant to speculate, especially in light of recent events. "What about Spirit?" he asked, thinking of another thorn to have appeared in his side without forewarning. "Is it possible that this 'Silver Surfer' is somehow connected to her?"

Ritsuko frowned bitterly, not that that was any surprise. The costumed girl known as Spirit was a major embarrassment for her, having resulted of the doctor's own carelessness. An experimental serum the doctor had created and subsequently had dumped into Tokyo-3's drinking water that had taken a normal teenage girl and endowed her with the powers of true Angel. Powers that she had proceeded to use to destroy one of Adam's Children, embarrassing NERV in the eyes of the UN in the process. "No, sir, I don't think this has anything to do with that," Ritsuko finally admitted. "Spirit may be a perfect human/Angel hybrid, but we can still read her pattern. The Surfer doesn't generate any pattern at all, let alone a red/blue pattern like Spirit's." Frowning as she again considered the image, the doctor hesitated before saying, "It's quite possible that she isn't an actual life form."

"A robot?" Fuyutsuki gathered, frowning somewhat at the notion.

"Either that, or she can somehow mask her pattern from the MAGI," Ritsuko theorized. "Either way, she would appear to be something completely different. Unlike anything we've ever seen before."

This analysis did not make Gendo happy. He already had enough problems with the way his scenario was unfolding without having to deal with another interloper. "We'll keep an eye on this girl's activities. Even if she isn't connected to Spirit, she may one day lead us to her," the Commander finally decided. "However, as long as she does not interfere in our business, dealing with her outright is not a priority."

"Yes, sir," Gendo's subordinates replied in unison.

"Still, Doctor Akagi, I want you to assign a team to work on improving the Angel Detection System," Gendo decided, wanting to make certain that his bases were covered. "If this...Silver Surfer can somehow evade our sensory systems, there's always a chance that an Angel could do the same. And that is something we cannot afford to let happen."

"Very well, sir," Ritsuko immediately nodded.

"Good. Then you are dismissed," Gendo intoned. Not even bothering to watch as Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko took their leave of this place, and instead looked up and again studied the video recording.

_What are you?_ Gendo wondered in silence as the Silver Surfer gracefully soared between the buildings of Tokyo-3. _Where did you come from? What is the source of your power? Where are you now?_ Then he frowned before adding, _And what do you plan to do next?_

* * *

"Achoo!" Rei blasted out, physically recoiling as a result of the forceful sneeze that had burst free of her lips.

Frowning as she brought forth her handkerchief, Rei proceeded to clean off her nose, wincing at the fetid fumes that were rolling through her apartment. _Someone must be smoking again,_ she frowned unhappily before glancing up at the ventilation system. Certain that, at that moment, some of the less civilized people that tended to come to this building were presently imbibing in cigarettes or some other form of free-floating narcotic agent. _I don't understand how anyone could enjoy this foul smoke._

Decided not to trouble herself with such thoughts, Rei instead found herself grateful that she now had the ability to distance herself from the foul wreak that was now flooding the ventilation system of her home. _I was already planning on going out for the night,_ she thought as she stepped on the board. Not at all troubled as the mercurial substance crawled up her legs, remaking her once again into the Silver Surfer. _But it is good to be able to come and go so easily._

And that was not the only benefit. The instant Rei's body was sheathed in silver, the offensive odors filling her nose ceased, allowing her to breathe easily once again. Pausing to wonder if the board automatically filtered out dangerous substances before they could reach her or was reacting to a subconscious desire on her part, she didn't know. All the Silver Surfer knew and cared about was that she had a situation that she wished to resolve, and that now was as good a time as any to do so. And so with this in mind, she took a comfortable stance on the board before rendering it and herself intangible, and then commanded it to shoot forth into the deepening night.

As it had the first time she had flown, the board responded to its mistress's desire by launching itself and her out of the building at high speed, moving through the walls as effortlessly as the air. This time, the Silver Surfer was unfazed by the speed with which the board moved, or the fact that she wound up going through a couple other buildings before eventually slowing down.

_There. Now to begin,_ the Surfer thought as she began to fly above the fortress city. Arcing the board at a downward angle, she slowly descended beneath the skyline. _Lilith?_

**_Yes, my child?_** Lilith immediately.

_You told me before that the board is capable of enhancing my visual and auditory acuity,_ the Silver Surfer responded, thinking back to an earlier conversation she had had with the 2nd Angel. When she had been planning out that night's activities. _To what degree?_

**_You will be able to discern a single person from a great distance, as if you were looking through a powerful telescope,_** Lilith explained evenly. **_And you will be able to hear everything they say. All you need do is focus on what you want to see and hear._**

The Silver Surfer frowned, for that hadn't been the answer she had been looking for. It was elusive, evading the issue altogether. Which, she had to admit, was perfectly in keeping with Lilith's preferred way of doing things. _How close do I have to get?_

**_That depends on how much your environment interferes with you,_** Lilith admitted after a moment. **_But on a night like this, you should be able to see and hear anything within the city, no matter where you are, as long as the subject of your attention is within your line of sight._**

This was a much more satisfactory answer, one that the Surfer was content with. And so she continued to fly, choosing a roundabout route to get where she wanted to go. Soaring at a much more relaxed pace between the many towering skyscrapers and smaller apartment buildings that made up the fortress city. Making certain to maintain a safe distance between herself and the 5th Angel's corpse and the people still working on it, the mercurial superwoman decided to start practicing the use of these powers of sight and hearing. And so she looked over at one of the apartment buildings, and focused on it. Focused on one lit apartment, and wished to see it more closely. Hear whatever was happening inside.

As always, the board responded to its mistress's will. The Silver Surfer's vision suddenly zoomed in on the apartment that she had selected, as if she had a computer in her brain enlarging and enhancing it. As it did so, the ambient noise of the city seemed to fade away as other sounds became louder and clearer. Allowing her to see that apartment as if she were right next to it, instead of being over a mile away. See a small child standing on the balcony, looking up into the night sky, while an older male approached from behind.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" the male, presumably the girl's father, said as he bent down and wrapped his arms about her. "Watcha looking at?"

"A shooting star, Daddy!" the girl responded, pointing up in the Silver Surfer's general direction. "It's so pretty!" The father likely said something in response, but the Silver Surfer was no longer focusing on them. The world around her returned to normal, leaving her satisfied with this simple test of the board's powers.

_Now, to put them to the real test,_ the Silver Surfer thought as she soared onwards, continuing to fly in a fairly random pattern, making certain that she gave nothing away as she slowly wound about buildings, sometimes flying close to the streets, others up above the skyline. Polishing her control of the board as she slowly wound her way into visual range of her true objective.

On the outside, it looked like little more than a simple two-story home, completely unremarkable and virtually indistinguishable from the other homes around it. It was in the more modern part of Tokyo-3, and one of the safer residences in that it had the ability to be retracted into the ground when Angel attacked, thus protecting the home and the family's belongings from destruction when the fortress city was transformed into a battlefield. But on the inside, the Silver Surfer knew that there was something very remarkable hidden there.

_The same sensation. The same power I felt before,_ the Surfer thought as she entered into a slow, swooping orbit around the house. The place that Hikari Horaki called home. _It's exactly the same as what I felt at school today._

Narrowing her eyes at this, the Silver Surfer proceeded with her plans. Once again, she focused her eyes and ears on the simple home, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear as she slowly circled it. Making it appear to her as if she was flying only a short distance away and above the simple residence. Giving her a perfect view of it, as well as what was happening through the windows.

There were two girls in the large room on the bottom floor, one older than Hikari, the other younger. _Those must be her sisters,_ the Surfer concluded, recalling the class representative having mentioned having both a younger and older sibling. Then another person came into view, lounging about on a sofa. An adult male. _And that must be her father._ Then she frowned and wondered, _But...where is Hikari? I can sense her inside, but where? _Continuing to focus on the house, she rounded it, looking through every window that came into view. Searching for anything that would indicate the pigtailed girl's presence.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but in reality was likely only a few seconds, the Surfer looked through another window, and spotted Hikari on the other side. The pigtailed girl was seated at large desk by the window, frowning intently to herself as she busied herself with something.

The Silver Surfer's first response was to frown her dissatisfaction. Hikari was obviously in her own room, and it was likely that she would remain there for the remainder of the night. Thus denying the Surfer the opportunity to search her room for the proof that she desired. _Then again, I have no guarantee that that's where Hikari would have hidden it,_ the mercurial superwoman reminded herself. _Still, it's the only place I can think of to start._

But it was clear that there would be no searching Hikari's room that night. _Perhaps...coming out this night was a mistake,_ the Surfer thought with a hint of annoyance. _It would have been better to come tomorrow, during the day. When there is a better chance of gaining entry into her house without being detected._

Even as she thought this, the Silver Surfer frowned as she recalled the key flaw to this plan. To break into the Horaki household during the day would necessitate sending a shadow to school in the place of Rei Ayanami. And she still wasn't certain how well a shadow would perform in her place, despite Lilith's assurances.

_Still, it looks like I will have to do so,_ the Surfer eventually decided. _I need to locate proof. Proof that Hikari is..._

"Whew! Finally done!" came Hikari's voice, startling the Surfer back to the real world. "I just hope this is the last time I have to do this for a while!" With that, the pigtailed girl stood from her desk, giving the silver-skinned superwoman the first good look at the thing she had been working on.

It was a shirt, but not like the one Hikari wore at school. It was white and low cut, designed to leave her cleavage exposed, and the shoulders were trimmed with silver. There were also two slits cut in the back that were also lined with silver fabric. And most importantly, the kanji for 'Spirit' was emblazoned on the front in red.

"Now to get work on that math test I brought home with me," Hikari decided as she finished folding up the shirt before moving out of sight. Leaving the Surfer unable to tell what she did with the article of clothing.

But that didn't matter. She had found what she needed to find.

Confirmation. In the form of her costume.

_Hikari...she _is_ Spirit,_ the Silver Surfer thought, thinking of the winged girl that had appeared during the confrontation with the 4th Angel and had played a key role in its defeat. The girl that had Angelic powers, and thus was a potential threat to Gendo's plans. _And now...I have evidence of that. Not just the sensations I pick up from her, but tangible evidence that I can show someone, or point someone else to._

**_Yes, you do, child,_** came Lilith's voice. Startling the Silver Surfer even as she slowly arced away from the Horaki household to continue her meandering course throughout the city. Disguising the true purpose of her flight. **_But what do you intend to do with this evidence?_**

As Lilith's voice felt silent in her mind, the Silver Surfer was forced to admit that this was a good question.

One that she soon realized that she herself did not have an answer to.

* * *

"Good morning, Ayanami," Shinji greeted the blue-haired girl as he arrived in class the following day.

"Good morning...Ikari-kun," Rei responded from her desk.

Smiling somewhat at this honorific attached to his name, Shinji slowly approached her desk. "Uh, listen, I...have some good news for you," he began even as Rei cocked her head to the side. "I talked to Misato - you know, about having you over? So you could practice cooking?" A couple seconds for her crimson eyes lit up with comprehension. "Anyway, she said that...she'd be happy to have you over."

A beat passed before Rei nodded. "I see. Thank you, Ikari-kun," she murmured in her typically quiet voice. "Then...when can we begin?"

"Well, she said you could come over whenever you wanted," Shinji replied, glad that his guardian was so eager to be helpful. "So...I guess you could start today, if you wanted."

"I see." Pressing her lips together, Rei seemed to consider the matter before saying, "Then...I would like to start today. If...that is alright with you."

"Of course that's okay," Shinji replied easily. "I mean...it's not like I have anything else I need to do, and..." The boy then slowly trailed off when Rei lowered her eyes, a tiny frown tugging at her lips. "Uh...Ayanami?" The blue-haired girl again looked up at him, causing Shinji to hesitate somewhat before asking, "Is...something wrong?"

Blinking her confusion, Rei replied with, "No. Why?"

"Well, it's just that...you seem kinda...distracted," Shinji admitted hesitantly. "Did...something happen?"

Again, Rei hesitated before answering, "No. I...was just thinking." A beat passed, then she added, "Thank you for...doing this, Ikari-kun."

"Uh...you're welcome," Shinji responded. For a moment, he considered asking what it was that Rei was thinking about. But before he could open his mouth once again, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. So without another thought, he scooted over to his seat. Where Rei's odd expression hung in his thoughts for a time to come.

* * *

_What am I going to do?_ Rei asked herself once more, having lost count of the number of times she had asked that same question that day, wrestling with it throughout school. Contining to do so into the afternoon as she allowed Shinji to escort her to Captain Katsuragi's apartment for the promised cooking lessons. Painfully aware that she was no closer to an answer than she was last night.

The fact was that Rei had acquired invaluable information last night. A secret that did not impact her future directly, but was nonetheless important. Information that had eluded NERV for some time, and that she knew that Gendo wanted badly.

And she had no idea of what to do with it.

_Perhaps I should just...forget about it?_ Rei thought, recalling numerous times at school when she had heard students commenting about how they were wrestling with difficult problems that they could do nothing about. Sometimes, the people they were talking to advised them that, since there was nothing they could do about it, there was no use in fretting about it. And therefore, should just forget it.

But even as Rei contemplated this, she realized that, as logical as this course of action seemed, she could not undo what she had done. Could not unlearn what she had learned.

_Gendo once told me that there is no such thing as useless knowledge,_ Rei thought, recalling one of their many conversations. _That secrets are of special value, because of the very fact that someone wants to keep them a secret. And thus obtaining those secrets gives one power over others._ This was a lesson Gendo had reinforced by telling the albino of the many ways he put such sensitive information to use, by using it to force people to support him and NERV when they didn't want to, as well as defusing potential threats to his scenario.

That still did not help Rei figure out what to do with the particular secret she had learned.

_Still...there must be some way to use it,_ Rei frowned certainly. _But...what?_

As she continued to strive to find the answer, Rei's endeavor was interrupted when Shinji's voice returned her to the present. "Well, here we are, Ayanami," he announced, prompting her to look at him. See him gesturing ahead of them at an apartment building.

As Shinji continued to lead the way, Rei studied the structure which he and Captain Katsuragi called home. And she quickly noticed that, while its overall structure had a few things in common with her own apartment building, there was a world of difference between this place and the decrepit structure Gendo had led her to and made her place of residence.

The first and foremost difference was that this was a modern structure, built when the city that had once been Hakone became the fortress city of Tokyo-3. And like Hikari's home, could be brought down beneath the protective layers of armor that would shield them from battles with an Angel. And as she looked about it and the surrounding area, she saw there were no signs of graffiti or trash, no cracks in the wall or dirt and debris. Nothing.

As Shinji led her closer, Rei frowned, for she wasn't particularly surprised by this. After all, she knew that the majority of Tokyo-3 was nowhere near as rundown and decrepit as where she lived. That few people resided in the area she called home, and that those that did lived there because they could more easily conceal their activities from the rest of the city in general, and the police in particular. While the rest of the law-abiding citizens of Tokyo-3 had other, safer homes.

But as she approached what she realized was a functional elevator, Rei knew that she wasn't like the rest of the people there. She wasn't a real person, not in the sense that Shinji and Captain Katsuragi were. She had been created by Gendo, not born in the traditional sense. Everything about her, her entire existence had been shaped from the very beginning, for a very specific purpose.

A purpose that Rei knew that Gendo would not allow her to be distracted from. Would not allow anyone to tamper with.

_Not even Lilith can change that,_ Rei thought as they rode up the elevator. As it deposited her and Shinji at a floor that was not littered with broken beer bottles and hypodermics. _Nothing can change what I am._

Lowering her eyes at this, at the sharp contrast between her home and Shinji's, the way it reminded her of what she knew to be an immutable reality of her life, Rei followed the 3rd Child as he made his way over to one of the doors. Requiring a moment to unlock the functional lock it bore, he slid the door open... and was qiuckly greeted with a strange sound.

"Wark!" it came again, prompting Rei to frown at the unfamiliar sound. Focusing on the source of the sound, she looked down at Shinji's feet, where she saw a penguin standing there with a towel wrapped about its neck, and to Rei's surprise, three claws sticking out from the end of its flipper-like wings.

"Hi, PenPen," Shinji greeted the bird easily, clearly used to its presence. When the penguin shifted its gaze towards the blue-haired girl, it arched a feathered eyebrow at her, as if inquiring as to whom this strange person was. "Oh, sorry!" he started again, giving a sheepish smile. "This Rei Ayanami." Then he glanced back at Rei, and continued, "Ayanami, this is PenPen."

After a moment's studying the penguin, an unfamiliar experience to say the least, Rei found that the only thing she could say was, "Hello."

"Did I just hear Rei's voice?" As the two teens watched, Misato came into view, stopping in mid-step as she caught sight of the two teens. "Why, hello, there!" the Captain grinned in a manner the albino was not used to seeing from her at work. "I was wondering when you would be dropping by!"

"Greetings, Captain Katsuragi," Rei replied, glancing between the scantily clad Operations Director and the penguin and back again. "Ikari-kun...he informed me that you have given permission for me to practice cooking here."

"Well, yeah!" Misato smiled warmly, backing up and gesturing for them to follow her inside. "Come on, come inside!" Then she narrowed and eye and curled one corner of her lip before glancing down at the penguin. "Just be careful not to stop on PenPen's flippers. He's an unholy terror whenever _that _happens!"

Warking again, somehow making it sound like a noise of agreement, PenPen looked up at Rei, as if daring her to try it. Taking note of his sharp beak and claws, as well as the fact that his height put him in the perfect position to do something unpleasant to her bare legs, she made sure to give him plenty of room as she followed Shinji inside.

"I have to say, I was pretty surprised when Shinji asked me about this," Misato went on, leading the way into her completely spotless apartment. The air clean as if freshly scrubbed, free from the rank odors that constantly invaded Rei's own. "Not that I mind having you over, of course! But...well...I just never expected to have you just...decide you wanted to drop by or anything like that!"

"I...see," Rei replied, not truly comprehending Misato's words, but contenting herself to try and keep up with things as the purple-haired woman leaned against the wall, still smiling.

"So, Shinji-kun's decided to give you cooking lessons, huh?" Misato went on, shooting a glance at the boy in question. One that reminded Rei of the way Toji had glanced at him at school.

"Actually, Rei already knows how to cook," Shinji replied as his cheeks burned. He then went on to describe the lunch she had brought with her the other day. "She just wanted some help practicing."

"Yes. There is...a lot that I don't know about cooking," Rei admitted honestly.

"Join the club," Misato grinned helplessly. When the albino narrowed her eyes in confusion, the Captain waved her hand in negation. "Anyway, sure! Go right ahead." Then she made her way over to a nearby table with a beer, and added, "I'll just stay out of your way while you two...get cooking."

Again getting the sense that there was more to what Misato was saying than just the words alone, something that was driven home by Shinji blushing once again, Rei stood there and waited for him to recover. "So, uh...Ayanami?" he began uncertainly. "Is there...anything in particular you want to practice? Any recipes, or...?"

"I...no, Ikari-kun," Rei answered. "Just...I don't want to make anything with meat."

"Oh," Shinji replied, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "So...you're a vegetarian?"

"No. I just dislike eating meat," Rei answered honestly.

Pressing his lips together, Shinji seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging. "Uh, okay. So...you want to practice making something without meat." Rei gave a quick nod to this. "So...how about...miso soup?"

_What is miso soup?_ was Rei's first thought, not recognizing the name from her time at school. But even as she realized this, she also knew that to admit this would be to give rise to questions she knew she couldn't answer. So she simply nodded and said, "Very well."

Smiling at her response, Shinji nodded and replied, "Okay. Let's get started."

* * *

_I swear, I can barely believe I'm seeing this!_ Misato thought as she lounged about the living room, casting an occasional glance over towards the kitchen. Glimpsing the two teens presently laboring there, hearing the minimal conversation passing between them as Shinji gave careful instruction to his unlikely student, as well as the delightful aromas that were the result of their efforts. _Rei actually doing something _not _related to Eva? Dropping by and visiting? Spending time with Shinji? Doing stuff that nobody ordered her to?_

Ignoring the temptation to pinch herself to prove that this wasn't a dream of some kind, Misato sat back and returned her attention to the show she was watching and beer she was nursing. Since she had come to Japan and started working at NERV, she had frequently found herself baffled and sometimes saddened by the behaviors of Rei, despite being assured that nothing was wrong with her.

_Hmph. Half the time, I felt like _everything _was wrong with her!_ Misato couldn't help but think, recalling her myriad attempts to try and get to know the girl whose entire past was an enigma. Everything about her wiped clean from her file. And at times, it seemed like everything human about her had long since been purged from her soul. _She never smiles, never talks unless she's talked to, never plays or does anything a girl her age should be doing...all she ever does is follow orders._

Thinking of all the jokes such behaviors had given rise to, such as people talking about Gendo's little windup doll, Misato sighed before once again looking at the two children working away in her kitchen. _It's not right. They should be allowed to be children...not soldiers,_ she thought, suffering a stab of guilt at her own role in making them that way. Dousing the guilt with a liberal chug of beer, she leaned back and watched as Shinji instructed Rei, with the albino carefully studying his movements, his use of ingredients with the same dedication she applied to training with her Evangelion. Matching him movement for movement. Both of them quiet, with nothing in their lives but Eva. But this horrid fight against the Angels. _Gendo...you're Rei's guardian...and Shinji's father...how could you do this to them?_

A knot forming in the Captain's stomach, made that much worse by the knowledge of her own far from laudable behaviors, she was brought back to the present by Shinji calling out, "Misato! We're just about done in here!"

"Great!" Misato replied before taking an experimental sniff. Finding her stomach reacting to the yummy aromas coming from the kitchen with a hungry growl, she rose to her feet and made her way over to the kitchen. "Hmm...smells like your lesson was a complete success, Rei!"

The albino looked up at Misato, giving the Captain cause to laugh. Rei's formerly clean school uniform was now marked with broth and other stains, things that had somehow managed to find their way to her forearms and face. "You..." Rei uncertainly began, frowning somewhat, "think so?"

"Well, it looks good to me," Shinji informed her before glancing down at the pot filled with soup.

"Looks just great to me as well!" Misato smiled, taking another sniff. "And it looks like you made plenty for three, I might add."

"Three?" Shinji replied quizzically. "What about PenPen?"

As Rei shot Shinji a puzzled look, Misato smiled and answered, "Eh, he's not a big fan of tofu." Giving them a moment to process this, she added, "Tell you what. You two set up the table, and I'll get him some sardines. That should keep him happy."

A resounding, hungry wark was heard from somewhere nearby. Glancing in the direction it came from, Shinji smiled and nodded. "Okay. We can do that." Then he turned to Rei and asked, "Right, Ayanami?"

Rei hesitated before slowly nodding, "I...yes."

"Great! Let's do it, then!" Misato replied before the three of them went to work. With Shinji leading the way, he and Rei quickly set the table and prepared servings of miso soup and tea for them, the Captain quickly retrieved a fresh can of beer and a tin filled with sardines for PenPen. As the water fowl took these and made his way over to the TV, the humans in residence gathered at the table and began to enjoy their afternoon snack.

"Hmmm!" Misato got out as she downed her first taste of the soup. "Shinji wasn't kidding, Rei! You really _are_ a good cook!" Lowering the cup of soup, she shot a broad smile at the albino. "I swear, you don't even _have_ to practice!"

"I…thank you," Rei slowly replied before taking a sip of the soup herself. As she did so, her eyes widened slightly with surprise before she lowered her cup. "It..._is _good."

"I'll say," Shinji agreed. "Misato's right, Ayanami. I'm not sure you even need to practice."

Glancing up from the soup, Rei pressed her lips together in consideration. "Perhaps," she eventually conceded as she looked about the apartment. "Still... I would like to keep practicing with you, Ikari-kun." Then she looked over at Misato and asked, "Would that be alright, Captain Katsuragi?"

Raising her eyebrows in disbelief, Misato smiled. "Of course! If it's alright with Shinji, then it's alright with me!"

Shinji gave a careful nod to this. "I'd be happy to help you, Ayanami. Any time."

A beat passed before Rei replied, her quiet voice becoming even softer as she said, "Thank you."

"Great!" Misato decided, pleased not only by the prospect of the two introverted children opening up, but also the possibility of more tasty treats like the one she was enjoying. "Now why don't we get to work on finishing the soup before it gets cold?"

Both children quickly nodded their assent, and so they continued their meal. They ate in relative silence, with Misato asking the occasional question about how things were going at school. And as they did so, the Captain found herself increasingly tempted.

_After all, this is the first time I've actually managed to talk to Rei. As in _really _talking to her,_ Misato thought as she studied the albino. _And it would be nice to know more about her, especially given that her file is a total blank._ Then she frowned and added, _Besides, after the horror stories Shinji told me about her apartment..._

"Captain Katsuragi…"

Startled as Rei's voice brought her back to the present, Misato focused on the albino. "Rei, _please. _Just call me Misato, okay?" she pleaded, her questions forgotten for the moment. "At least while we're outside of NERV. Okay?"

After a moment, Rei nodded. "Very well...Misato."

Satisfied with this, Misato replied, "That's better. Now...what was it you were about to say?"

"I...wanted to ask you something." Misato gave a quick nod to this, prompting Rei to look towards the living room. "It's...your penguin."

"PenPen?" Shinji asked as Misato glanced back at him. The water fowl was presently lounging in a bean bag chair, a half-empty tin of sardines to his side, a can of beer in one set of claws, and the remote control in the other. "What about him?"

"It...he is...unusual," Rei explained carefully. "I did not think that penguins had prehensile claws."

Understanding the albino's confusion, Misato replied, "Well, most of them don't." Flashing back to another time, one that felt like it had been ages ago, she explained, "You see, PenPen was created as part of genetics experiment at this place I worked at before I came to NERV. It was part of the effort to repopulate the planet's animal populations after Second Impact." She gave a wry curl of her lip before adding, "He was one of the first warm-water penguins ever created."

Rei blinked her eyes, a hint of surprise appearing in her crimson irises at this. "Then…he is…synthetic?" she got out before again focusing on PenPen. "Not a real creature?"

PenPen released an indignant wark of protest at this. "What are you talking about, Ayanami?" Shinji wondered, Not just a bit upset at the albino's words. "PenPen's as real as you or me!"

"That's right," Misato seconded in a firm manner. "Just because he wasn't born the same way as us doesn't make him any less of a person."

As PenPen raised his can of beer in agreement, Rei looked at them, clearly surprised. Or at least as surprised as Rei got. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit, and her lips popped open as she looked back and forth between Shinji and Misato. As if trying to ascertain if they truly were sincere. "R...really?" she finally got out, something that might almost have been fear in her voice. When Misato and Shinji both nodded, she opened her mouth to say something, only to hesitate. Her eyes narrowing again as she considered what to say next. "But, Cap...Misato..." she nervously started, "if PenPen was created in an experiment conducted by your former employers...then why did they allow you to keep him?"

Sniffing in disgust, Misato answered, "Well, the experiment was done. Once we had released the other penguins into the wild, the bastards I worked for figured we didn't have any further use for him." Shaking her head at this, the purple-haired woman fumed at the memory of what had happened next. "PenPen, he was one of the earliest successes. He had been born and raised in the lab to be studied, and had been around humans all his life. He didn't have a clue how to survive in wild. So with the project done, the bastards figured that it would be simpler just to have him put to sleep!"

Once again, deep emotion shown in Rei's otherwise unreadable expression. An even more visible fear than before. "Put to sleep," she repeated, her voice deceptively soft. "You mean...?"

"Yeah. That," Misato muttered, bristling at the thought. "So, anyway, I agreed to take PenPen off their hands. And we've been together ever since." Then she tossed in a lopsided smile before adding, "In a totally platonic sense, of course."

There was a long, pregnant silence at this point, one in which Rei looked from PenPen to other people at the table and back again. "Then...you took him with you...to save him?"

Pausing at this, wondering why Rei would ask a question with such an obvious answer, Misato then responded, "Well, of course!" Then she thought back to her former employers and snorted with a certain indignity. "Just because they helped make PenPen didn't mean they could just wipe him out. Bunch of assholes…"

As PenPen seconded this with a resounding wark, Rei just sat there. What little color there was to her pale skin seemed to fade away, leaving her dead white as her eyes fell to the table. "Ayanami?" Shinji wondered, looking at her in concern. "Ayanami, are you alright?"

"Am...am I...?" Rei replied distractedly. Looking up at them like a lost little girl, showing more emotion in that moment than Misato had ever seen in her. "I..." she fumbled again, a slight tremor running through her.

"Rei?" Misato asked, becoming more concerned. "Rei, what is it?"

"I...nothing." Without another work, Rei stood from her seat. Backing away from the table, she managed a short, polite bow before saying, "Ikari-kun, Captain, I...thank you, but...I think I should be going now."

Too surprised to remind Rei about not calling her Captain, Misato could only ask, "Huh? Right now?"

"Yes," Rei stated firmly. "It is getting late, and…I need to go now."

As one, Misato and Shinji glanced at each other, and then looked out at the windows. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, and the sun was still high in the sky. "Are...you sure?" Shinji asked worriedly, his disappointment clear.

"I...yes," Rei nodded nervously as she continued to back away.

"Would you like me to give you a ride back to your place?" Misato asked, wondering what could possibly have prompted this strange behavior.

"No. I...thank you, but...no..." Rei answered even as she started towards the door. "Thank you for...having me over."

"Uh...you're...welcome," Shinji got out, utterly confused as he watched Rei approach the door. Just as it slid open, he somehow managed to blurt out. "So...would you like to come by and...practice some more?"

Surprised by the forwardness with which Shinji spoke, Misato glanced between him and the girl who was presently hovering at the door. Rei didn't say anything. Didn't turn to look at them. She simply stood where she was, facing outward. Wrestling with whatever it was that had prompted her to start away. "You...want me to...come again?"

"Of course we do!" Misato immediately assured her. "Isn't that right, Shinji-kun?"

Requiring a prompting look from Misato, he then looked shyly at the blue-haired girl before fumbling out, "Well...yeah. Sure we do."

There was another long pause, one in which the silence was deafening. After a long while, Misato thought Rei would simply leave without saying another word. Until at last she answered, "I would...like that." Not giving either of them a chance to say anything else, the albino disappeared out the door, leaving it to slide closed behind her.

As the residents of the Katsuragi apartment gazed at the door, they then started looking amongst each other. Unspoken questions in their eyes, one of which Shinji soon gave voice to. "That was strange," he began uncertainly. "I wonder why Ayanami...left so suddenly?"

"You got me, Shinji-kun," Misato responded, glancing over at Rei's unfinished portions of soup and tea. "It was like...something scared her."

"But...what could scare Ayanami?" Shinji wondered.

_That's a good question, Shinji-kun,_ Misato thought, thinking of the many mysteries attached to Rei Ayanami. _I just wish I had some good answers for it._

* * *

As Rei hurriedly escaped the apartment she had been brought to, a place that was so different from her own apartment, her thoughts were jumbled and confused, and carried with them an undercurrent of fear and hope and so many other emotions. Things that swirled about the people that lived there, those that were human...and the one that was decidedly not.

_PenPen...he's like me..._ Rei thought, barely able to wrap her mind around this reality. The warm-water penguin wasn't human, he had a mind, an intelligence of his own. And more importantly, he had been created for a specific purpose. _And when his usefulness to them was at an end...he was to be…disposed of..._

Another tremor ran through her body as Rei was confronted by the many parallels between her existence and that of the warm-water penguin she had seen. And more importantly, by the way those parallels ended.

Over the course of her life, Gendo had made it abundantly clear that Rei had been created for a purpose. That she wasn't a person in the sense that other people were. They had been born, she had been created. They had no purpose other than that they managed to make for themselves, while her creation had been to fill a specific purpose. They had lives of their own...she did not. She had no rights, other than those allotted to her by Gendo. She had nothing but what Gendo allowed her to have. She _was_ nothing other than a means to an end, and never would be more than that. And so, Rei had never once considered the possibility that people, actual people who were born with lives of their own could consider someone who hadn't been born, but instead, created, as a real person.

Someone to be cared for. Someone who deserved to live.

As Rei accelerated, trying to physically outrun the mounting wave of emotion that was chasing her, the same thoughts continued to hound her. Prompting to ask certain questions for the first time in her life. _If Ikari-kun and Misato...treat PenPen like a person...then…if they knew about me, how I was made…would they understand? Would they accept me in that way as well?_ As this thought claimed the entirety of Rei's thoughts, she thought about how they had so easily let her into their home, that bright, clean, warm, friendly place. That _that_ could be the life she would have had, if only…

**_There are others who would help you find your way, if you but asked them,_** Lilith's voice sounded in her memory**_. Others who would take you into their lives, if you but give them the chance._**

For the first time since she had heard these words, Rei honestly found herself believing that something like that might actually be true. That a life other than the one she had endured could truly be possible. And now it seemed to hang before her, like all she had to was reach out and take it. And she was tempted. So very tempted.

But even as she thought that, the image of Commander Ikari's disapproving face appeared in Rei's mind, the threat of her being replaced returning with it. The thought of her soul being scrubbed clean of these already precious memories, her mind reprocessed, leaving behind only what Gendo wanted of his tool.

His key to destroying the lives of the kindly people that had so eagerly welcomed Rei into their lives. Along with the lives with everyone else on the planet. All for the sake of his own happiness.

_I...I don't want to be replaced...!_ Rei thought for what felt like the hundredth time since the battle with the 5th Angel. But then, another appeared in her mind. _If that were to happen...my replacement...wouldn't care what happened to Ikari-kun, Misato...or anyone else._

And despite the fact that she felt that it was hopeless, that there was no way of denying what Gendo wanted, only limiting the damage his plans caused, the idea of a new Rei Ayanami appearing who would not care for the kindly people that could accept her in a way she never once considered being accepted was nothing short of a travesty.

_I...I can't let that happen,_ Rei decided, thinking with even greater intensity. _I...have to master the board. Find a way to use it to give Gendo what he wants...without anyone else being hurt._ As Gendo's cruel gaze again appeared in her mind, threatening her once again, she very nearly choked on the wad of bile that formed in her throat as a result. _And I have to do so quickly...before he learns of what I am now. Before he does...replace me._

With this thought in mind, Rei continued back to the filthy hovel Gendo had given her. And later that night, after most of Tokyo-3 was asleep, a girl sheathed in silver rose into the sky. Looking to master the gift that had been given her, so as to accomplish what had once been impossible in her eyes.

* * *

The next day at NERV, Shinji was once again sitting within the Test Plug for Evangelion Unit 01. Trying to focus his thoughts on the horned destroyer, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was being less than successful in that regard.

_What happened yesterday?_ Shinji thought, recalling how suddenly Rei had moved to depart, and without any warning. Looking shaken, even fearful, in a way he had never imagined her looking before. _Was it something we said, or...did we do something wrong?_

As he thought these things, Shinji once again looked back at the events from before. Tried to figure out what exactly had prompted her to flee so suddenly, and with the same lack of success he had had thus far. "The test has been completed, Shinji," came Ritsuko's voice over the PA system, snapping him from his thoughts. "You can come out now."

At this, the Test Plug opened, revealing an empty chamber partly filled with LCL. As Shinji's nose was filled with the fresh scent of blood, he sighed tiredly. Just another typical day at NERV.

Glad to be done with that day's tests, Shinji quickly made his way up from the testing area up to the control room. As was to be expected, Ritsuko was present, along with Misato and a couple technicians. But what he didn't expect to see was another familiar face there. "Ayanami?" he started, looking with surprise at the albino girl. "Wha...?"

"Good job, Shinji," Ritsuko declared before he could say anything further. "Your harmonic values and synch ratio are improving steadily."

"Uh...thanks," Shinji replied uncertainly before returning his focus to his fellow pilot. "So, uh...what're you doing here, Ayanami? I thought Unit 00 was still being repaired."

"That is correct," Rei replied. "I was undergoing an examination at NERV Medical."

"An examination?" Shinji repeated, several worst-case scenarios immediately occurring to him as he glanced about the people there.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun," Misato assured him from where she stood. "It was just a routine checkup. Nothing to worry about."

"That's right," Ritsuko seconded. "We're just keeping track of her physical condition while we're working on Unit 00."

Deciding that sounded more like busy work than anything else, but knowing better than to actually say something to that effect, Shinji looked over at Misato. "So...are we done for today?"

"Not exactly," Misato answered, to which Shinji frowned his confusion. "Commander Ikari told me to bring you and Rei to see him after you were done."

"Wha...Father?" Shinji frowned, now genuinely perplexed. "Wh...what does he want?"

"Don't know," Misato admitted. "All he said that there was something he wanted to discuss, and that was it."

This statement doubled Shinji's concerns. He knew from hard experience that Gendo never did anything without a very specific reason in mind. And the fact that he was being vague likely meant that the something he wanted was something that wouldn't make him happy.

But even as he thought this, Shinji sighed, simply because his happiness or lack thereof would have no impact on what happened next. Gendo was not just his father, but also the Commander of NERV, which meant that he had no choice but to obey his orders. And with this in mind, he let out a low sigh before saying, "Well...okay, then."

Giving a somber nod to this, Misato gestured for the two designated Children to follow her. "Come on, let's get this over with," she muttered as she made her way towards the door. It obediently slid open, allowing them to pass.

After a time of navigating the labyrinthine hallways of NERV in relative silence, the three of them reached the door to Gendo's office. After a moment conversing with the Commander's secretary, they were allowed entrance through the ominous doors of what was known as Gendo's Lair.

Narrowing his eyes as he and the others started into the dark expanse, Shinji felt something inside of him stiffen as he looked at the window at the far end of the office, his father and another figure that was almost certainly Fuyutsuki silhouetted against it. "Captain Katsuragi and Pilots Ikari and Ayanami reporting as requested, sir," Misato announced as they came to stand before his desk.

"Greetings, Captain," Gendo intoned lowly, his eyes obscured by the light reflecting off his glasses. Oozing power and control. "Rei," he continued before those cruel eyes settled on Shinji. "3rd Child." A moment passed as he steepled his fingers together. "I have something that I want you to look at."

"What is it, sir?" Misato wondered even as Gendo pressed a control on his desk. A moment later, a holographic display appeared in the air between them. Displaying a video recording of a slender, metallic female flying through the afternoon sky on a surfboard made of the same substance.

"The girl you see here has been spotted several times in the past few days. According to the local media, she refers to herself as the Silver Surfer," Gendo intoned with a voice that radiated both power and a controlled ire as he focused on the children. "Now, I have it on good authority that you have seen this creature for yourself."

"Uh, yes, sir," Shinji answered, while Rei managed a simple nod. "We...we saw her at school, sir."

"According to eyewitness reports, this...creature is capable of more than flight. She has been seen demonstrating unusual offensive abilities," Gendo continued, as if he were discussing a gnat that he was uncertain was worth the effort to crush.

"I have heard that she foiled an attempted mugging, if that's you mean, sir," Misato agreed in a controlled voice that let nothing escape.

"Now, this is not the first such creature to appear, as we are all well aware," Gendo continued, the ire in his voice growing in intensity.

"You mean Spirit?" Shinji asked in a manner that said that he was not asking a question.

"Correct," Gendo stated absently. "As you are all no doubt aware, Spirit's interference with the battle with the 4th Angel very nearly cost NERV valuable funding, and damaged our image." Leaning in even closer to the three of them, the Commander paused before adding, "As such, we cannot afford to overlook the possibility of this...Silver Surfer causing similar problems."

While Shinji frowned, Misato looked hard at the Commander. "That may be," she started, her tone of voice dubious. "However, this Silver Surfer has yet to interfere with any NERV operation."

"True," Gendo admitted. "However, when and if that _does_ happen, I want it made perfectly clear that this Silver Surfer is to be treated as the enemy. Is that clear?"

Gendo's question was initially met with silence. Silence that was then broken when Misato said, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Furrowing his brows somewhat, Gendo soon answered, "Granted, Captain. What is it you have to say?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I honestly don't understand why we should treat either Spirit or this...Silver Surfer as enemies," Misato explained in a carefully controlled voice. "I realize that there has been debate regarding NERV's effectiveness as a result of Spirit's intervention with the 4th Angel, but she also may have prevented Third Impact in doing so."

"Your point, Captain Katsuragi?" Fuyutsuki asked in an interested fashion.

"Sir, the fact is that NERV has the authority to tap into virtually unlimited resources to combat the Angels. The JSSDF, corporate resources, even civilians," Misato went on with growing excitement. "Instead of making enemies out of these girls, why not make them into allies?"

Letting out a surprised breath, Shinji swiveled his gaze at Misato, aware that Rei was doing the same. "Captain Katsuragi," Gendo spoke, sounding as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing, "are you suggesting that we should...give a free pass to these...vigilantes?"

"I'm not saying that, sir. But at the same time, we can't ignore the fact that Spirit and possibly this Silver Surfer have abilities that could go a long way in helping us stop the Angels," Misato explained. "Instead of treating them as hostiles, why don't we approach them? Offer them the chance to work for NERV? Not only would that enable us to save face with the UN, but we would then be able to coordinate their abilities with the Evangelions."

"And what benefit would that be to us, Captain?" Fuyutsuki wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"In the battle with the 4th Angel, Spirit was able to avoid its attacks because she was too small for it to effectively attack her. But at the same time, her energy attacks weren't enough to cause serious damage to the Angel unless she was able to directly attack its core," Misato went on with growing eagerness. "As for the Evas, they have the power and weaponry to inflict serious damage to the Angels. But at the same time, they're so large that they're easy targets for them. Furthermore, their dependence on their power cables puts extreme limits on their combat capabilities." Her eyes narrowing in intensity, the Captain looked from one superior officer to the other. "But if we could combine their capabilities, have them working together under a joint command, we would very likely increase our chances of beating the Angels!"

As Shinji pondered that, quickly seeing the sense in Misato's suggestion, he could also see his father giving it similar consideration. "That may be," he finally admitted, his face as of stone. "However, we are dealing with creatures who may be as dangerous as the Angels themselves. From what we've been able to determine about Spirit, her powers are Angelic in nature, and we have an even less idea as to how the Surfer came to be. We have no idea what effect their powers may have had on them, physically or mentally. They could be unstable in unpredictable ways."

"Then I would think that it would be better to approach them as quickly as possible," Misato readily countered. "We could get a firsthand impression of their stability. Maybe even get a chance to conduct a thorough exam on them, see what if any side effects their powers have had on them."

"Perhaps, Captain," Gendo quickly countered. "But while your arguments may be valid in a strictly military sense, you are forgetting that NERV also has to consider the political situation regarding the war with the Angels."

"What do you mean, sir?" Misato wondered.

"What I mean is that NERV's financial requirements has already made us many enemies, both political and governmental. People who have suffered as a result of the financial resources that have been allotted to us," Gendo intoned tensely. "How do you think it would look if we were to seek out these creatures to assist us? We would essentially be announcing to the world that we are not capable of defeating the Angels on our own. That the fortunes they have invested in NERV and the Evangelions were all wasted." Letting that sink in, the Commander sat back in his seat. "Already, the government is looking at various projects and weapons systems with which they hope to use to replace the Evas. The last thing we wish to do is give them additional reasons to do so."

"Maybe be so, sir. But it is my opinion that survivability must be our priority," Misato retorted, not at all perturbed. "Besides, if we try to attack either of these girls if they happen to be fighting the Angels, our _real_ enemy, I think that would be even more damaging to NERV than trying to make allies of them."

"A valid point, Captain," Fuyutsuki decided. "But let me ask you this; say that we approach these girls. Offer them the chance to work for NERV as you suggest." The old professor narrowed an eye at Misato before asking, "What happens if they refuse our offer?"

"Then we're really no worse off than we were before." Then Misato returned her focus to Gendo and added in a somewhat snarky manner, "Besides, I'm sure there's some way that you could use such a refusal to our advantage. In a political sense, of course."

"Of course," Gendo replied, his face becoming even more rock-like. "You make a compelling argument. One that I will bring to the attention of the Instrumentality Committee when I next meet with them." Then he shot her a cold look and added, "However, if they believe that NERV's interests are better served by having these creatures eliminated..."

Leaving this statement to hang in the air unfinished, Gendo sat back and watched it fall squarely on Misato's head. "Very well, sir. I can accept that," the Captain answered, somehow saying that she didn't have to like it without actually saying it. "Now...will there be anything else?"

"No, Captain. You and the 3rd Child are hereby dismissed." Even as Shinji was processing the import of this statement, Gendo focused on the other pilot present, and stated, "Rei, you stay here."

Looking up sharply, Rei simply stood there, looking into Gendo's eyes before finally recovering and responding, "Yes, sir."

Surprised by this, Shinji and Misato quickly looked at other, then at Rei. "Captain Katsuragi, 3rd Child. You are dismissed," Gendo intoned once again, the voice in which he spoke immediately drawing their gazes to the cold light reflecting off his glasses. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes, sir. Understood," Misato responded even as Shinji frowned. Giving him just enough time to glance at Rei before he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Come on, Shinji-kun. We better get going."

"Uh...right," Shinji answered hesitantly. Giving Rei one final glance before allowing himself to be escorted back towards the door. Wondering what it was that his father wanted to say to her without either of them present.

_I sure hope she's not in trouble..._ was Shinji's last thought before the door to Gendo's office closed behind them.

* * *

"Here you are, sir," the serviceman announced, his manner brisk and efficient as he set the table. "A medium rare steak with mild barbecue sauce and dressing." He then placed a wine glass down, and began to pour. "And a glass of chardonnay, sir." Responding with a polite bow of his head, Gendo watched as the serviceman put out the needed napkin and silverware. "Will that be all, sir?"

"For the moment," Gendo replied, taking a sniff of his meal. As always, his personal staff had their job well; the steak was cooked to perfection. "Leave us for now. I will call you if you are needed."

"Very good, sir," the serviceman answered, politely bowing his own head before departing the command dining area. A room that was soon empty, save for two people; Gendo, and Rei.

_Moments such as these are too few and far between,_ Gendo thought as he carefully cut into the steak, looking down at the far end of the table as Rei began carefully picking at the selection of processed vegetables and pills that made up her meal. All of which had been perfectly blended and prepared to meet her exact nutritional needs. _It feels like it's been an eternity since I've had a chance to truly relax in this way._

For the most part, Gendo had no trouble with the responsibilities that were his and his alone as Commander of NERV Central. Many duties, far more than were known to even the other people who worked there, fell squarely upon his shoulders alone. Meetings with SEELE, dealing with bickering members of the UN eager to tighten NERV's purse strings, as well as the defeat of the Angels all needed to be dealt with. And he had actively sought this position of power in order to accomplish what needed to be done to achieve his goals.

But there was no denying the fact that these duties demanded much of his time, and placed Gendo in near constant contact with people. Miserable, self-centered, sinful worms who existed only to detract from his ultimate goals. Wasting his time, their minds focused solely on their own short-sighted, worthless agendas. Keeping him away from the precious winds and dragons he needed to insure the purification of the world. And thus allowing him few, precious times of peace, in which he could truly be at ease.

And in Gendo's mind, there was currently no better way to spend such moments as he was now. Enjoying a peaceful in the relative darkness of the fortress that was his to command, with the being whose existence was one of the few salves to his soul since he had lost Yui. And the only person he could talk to without his words being met with a debate of some kind.

"I suspect Captain Katsuragi is going to be a problem in the future," Gendo intoned before forking a small bit of his steak into his mouth.

"Why is that?" Rei asked, her quiet voice barely echoing in the expansive dining area.

"Because...of the very reasons I made her Director of Operations," Gendo explained, grateful for this sounding board for his thoughts. "Her hatred of the Angels helps to blind her to much of what happens here at NERV, and it helps insure that she will do whatever is necessary to defeat them."

"Captain Katsuragi...hates the Angels?" Rei asked, sounding almost perplexed.

"Indeed. She has a very...personal vendetta against them." Then Gendo frowned before taking an especially vicious stab at his meal. "Unfortunately, it would seem that this leads her to believe that the enemy of our enemy...is in fact our friend." Slowly cutting the meat, he pondered the situation. "But we cannot allow these...creatures to go unchecked. Not when their very existence is a threat to the scenario."

"I...understand," Rei immediately answered as she took a sip of water from the pouch on her tray.

Glad to be able to vent that particular bit of unpleasantness, Gendo paused to study his creation. The little Angel so like the one depicted on the cards announcing his wedding. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Rei," he began in a deceptively casual voice. "Section 2 recently reported a...deviation in your normal habits." Sitting up straighter, Rei met Gendo's eyes as he went on to explain, "They told me that you recently visited Captain Katsuragi's apartment."

He lips cracking open, Rei relaxed somewhat before answering, "That…is correct, sir."

"And why is that?" Gendo asked in an even manner.

Rei hesitated before answering, "I asked Shinji to show me how to cook."

This stopped Gendo even as he was about to finish cutting through another portion of his steak. "You...asked the 3rd Child...to show you how to cook?"

"Yes, sir," Rei replied instantly. "I learned that Shinji is skilled at cooking, and decided to ask him to help me improve my ability to take care of myself. Since you had me start going to school so I could learn how to interact with other Evangelion pilots, it was reasonable to assume that I could both increase my own skills, and improve my interactions with him. And since Unit 00 is presently inoperable, doing so would not detract from my duties at NERV." Pressing her lips together into a tiny frown, the albino then asked, "Is there an error in my thinking?"

After a moment of consideration, Gendo replied, "No. However, I have told you of the necessity of not allowing yourself to be distracted by frivolities."

"I know," Rei answered immediately. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Gendo's first instinct was to say yes. He deeply disliked the idea of Rei venturing outside of the parameters he had set for her. And if it hadn't been necessary for her to learn some ability to interact with other people, grow accustomed to be dealing with other children in preparation for when future Eva pilots arrived, he never would have allowed her to leave the Geofront. There was simply too much of a risk of her becoming tainted with useless behaviors that could undermine her willingness to fulfill the very purpose for which she had been created, thus necessitating her being replaced too soon. Something that would cost her potentially useful skills and memories, as well as risking the revelation of her true nature.

But even as he considered this, Gendo decided that there was nothing wrong with Rei's reasoning. The increased ability to function well with the 3rd Child could certainly be of benefit in the field, and with Unit 00 out of commission, her duties at NERV were effectively curtailed, leaving her time enough for such studies. And in truth, he couldn't see the learning of better cooking skills being all that damaging. There were certainly worse things for her to be doing with her free time.

_Besides, this could work to my advantage,_ Gendo decided with further thought. When the time came in his scenario when Rei would die and be reborn as a true Angel, her present memories would be eradicated, and she would once again fall perfectly in line with his needs. He could even arrange for the boy to learn the truth of Rei's true origins, knowledge that would undoubtedly devastate Shinji. The boy would then see the new Rei as a fraud, a replacement of the Rei he was now spending time with. Such a revelation would only make him even more perfect for his scenario.

Glancing up at Rei, and for a brief, sweet moment, seeing the woman he loved above all in her place, Gendo took a sip of his wine before saying, "That will not be necessary, Rei. You may continue these lessons."

"Thank you, sir," Rei answered with a polite bow of her head.

"Just don't forget that I will allow no deviations from the scenario," Gendo intoned somberly. "There are too many difficulties to be dealt with as it is."

"Sir?" Rei frowned in concern.

"As I mentioned earlier, the government is looking to potential alternatives to the Evas," Gendo explained, before taking a bite of his meal. "One such possibility they are thinking of investing is a prototype for a new defense robot developed by Japan Heavy Chemical Cooperative. Code-named Jet Alone."

"A robot?" Rei repeated blankly.

"Yes. It's roughly the same size as an Evangelion, and has a basic humanoid design," Gendo explained, again grateful to have such a sounding board in Rei. "It was designed with an integrated AI system and nuclear reactor. They say that these factors make it superior and more humane than the Evas." Giving a mild snort at this ludicrous notion, the Commander took another bite of meal and chewed it down before continuing. "They only have the prototype now, built as a proof of concept. They will be holding a demonstration of it within two week's time. If the demonstration is a success, I have it on good authority that the Japanese government will invest considerable amounts of money and resources into the project, to develop it into a viable replacement for the Evangelions."

"There is no point in that," Rei said simply at this. "A robot cannot generate an AT-Field. Therefore, it cannot fight or defeat an Angel."

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, the people at Japan Heavy Chemical Cooperative are unaware of that. And the JSSDF would squander countless millions on a worthless project that we could put to far better use." Pausing to dab at his lips with a napkin, Gendo smiled and added, "But, thankfully enough, that will not happen."

Tensing again, Rei hesitated before asking, "Why is that?"

"Because I've already made certain that the Jet Alone project will fail," Gendo announced with a hint of pride. "Dr. Akagi has developed a computer virus that will override Jet Alone's AI and slave control of it over to the MAGI. I've arranged for her and Captain Katsuragi to go to the demonstration. There, the doctor will meet with an...operative of mine, who will implant the virus in Jet Alone." Smiling as he thought of what would happen next, he then told her, "I will then set Jet Alone's nuclear reactor begin a buildup to a nuclear meltdown, and have it proceed on a course for the nearest populated city."

"You...are going to discredit the Jet Alone project?" Rei gathered. "By destroying a city?"

"No. Allowing Jet Alone's reactor to explode would result in an intense investigation, too intense to be controlled," Gendo explained before taking another sip of his wine. "The virus will erase itself before Jet Alone redlines, allowing its AI to safely shut down the reactor." Then he looked at Rei, and once again saw his Yui in her. "But the public outcry from such an incident will force the government to terminate the Jet Alone project. Not only allowing SEELE to buy up the company and whatever technology they may have, but also enabling them to reroute the funding for that misbegotten robot to NERV."

"I see," Rei nodded in consideration. Her crimson eyes narrowed somewhat even as Gendo proceeded to enjoy his meal and the plan he had laid out. Comfortable that there would be no stopping it.

* * *

**_What are you going to do, Rei Ayanami?_**

Rei ignored Lilith's question as she sat alone in her filthy apartment, looking out through the grime-streaked windows at the world she had been created to destroy. Too many thoughts and fears and concerns swirling about her mind for her to think of the homework assignment she had been handed out that day.

It was clear now that there was no chance of Gendo tolerating the assistance of the Silver Surfer in the war against the Angels. If Rei were to intervene in that form, she would be treated like an enemy. Once again prompting her to think of what would happen if Gendo learned that she and the Surfer were one and the same. That she had been rendered unusable for his scenario.

And as she glanced down at the board as it continued to hover beneath her bed, considering its potential for good and ill, Rei thought of other things that had been revealed that day.

_Captain Katsuragi...hates Angels,_ Rei frowned warily, uncertain what exactly to make of this. While it was true that many people had valid reason to hate Adam's Children, given the danger they represented, Gendo had made it clear that Misato's hatred of them ran deeper. _Does that mean that...if she learned I was half-Angel...she would hate me as well?_

Rei frowned as she considered this possibility. For while Misato didn't seem to harbor any resentment for Spirit, there was no guarantee that that would mean she wouldn't feel the same way about Rei. _Especially if she learned..._why_ I was created..._

**_Child?_** Lilith's voice came again, snapping Rei from her thoughts. **_Could you please answer me?_**

Blinking a few times as she returned to the moment, Rei then answered, _Yes, Lilith. What is it?_

**_I asked you what are you going to do,_** Lilith told her.

_What do you mean?_ Rei frowned perplexedly.

**_The Jet Alone project. Gendo Ikari means for it to fail,_** Lilith clarified. **_What do you intend to do?_**

_I will not interfere with his plans,_ Rei answered automatically before looking away from the board. Unable to deal with the fears and temptations it inspired in equal amounts within her. _If I do, I will be treated as an enemy._

**_And what of Jet Alone itself?_** Lilith persisted. **_You know of the danger that could result of Gendo Ikari's plan for it._**

_There is no danger, nor is there a need for the Silver Surfer's involvement,_ Rei immediately countered. _Jet Alone will not actually endanger anyone. Even if the project were to succeed, such a robot would be useless against the Angels without an AT-Field. It would be a complete waste of time and effort. As such, it is only practical to see that project terminated as quickly as possible._ Then she frowned warily, seeing Gendo's gaze burning through her once more._ And if the Silver Surfer were to interfere, she would be classified as an enemy._

**_All of this is true,_** Lilith conceded. **_Then…you will do nothing._**

_That is correct,_ Rei answered. _I have no reason to become involved, and every reason not to._

There was a long silence before Lilith spoke again. **_If that is what you wish,_** the 2nd Angel finally said.

_Yes. It is,_ Rei answered without hesitation. Grateful to be done with this conversation.

* * *

Beginning the next day, Rei embarked upon what was quickly becoming the best time in her young life. Every day after school, she would go back to Misato's apartment with Shinji, and practice her cooking skills. Then, after returning to her apartment, she would don the guise and the board of the Silver Surfer, and practice her skills with the board far away from the city, where no one could protest her actions. On occasion, Rei remotely commanded the board, making it appear that the Surfer was about during the day, while she was at school. Giving further evidence that she and the Silver Surfer were two separate beings.

Then, after almost two weeks of going through this routine, Saturday came. A Saturday that was to be the day of Jet Alone's debut and doom. And it was a Saturday that Rei was quite content to spend in her filthy hovel. Demonstrating to Gendo that she had not forgotten who the master of her life, her existence was.

As Rei passed the time by studying a cookbook lent to her by Shinji, Lilith's voice broke her away from her research. **_Rei Ayanami,_** the 2nd Angel intoned. **_I want you to go to NERV immediately._**

Rei let out a surprised gasp at this. The tone with which Lilith had spoken was one she had not heard from the 2nd Angel before. But even more importantly, Lilith wasn't asking a question, or making a polite request, or playing her own games. This was a stern demand, one that caught Rei by surprise. _Why?_

**_You decided not to become involved with Jet Alone, for fear of the consequences of your actions,_** Lilith spoke even more sternly. **_Now it is time for you to learn that your inactions can be even more devastating. Now proceed to NERV Headquarters. Quickly._**

Narrowing her eyes at the mysterious statement, at the enigmatic declaration followed by the stern order, Rei hesitated. On the one hand, she had no reason to go to Headquarters, but at the same time, she had been able to deviate from her usual routines without penalty thus far with no consequence. _And I do have a legitimate reason to be on base,_ Rei decided. _To see what progress has been made on Unit 00._

After a moment's consideration, Rei was satisfied with this. But even as she started dressing, Lilith made another enigmatic demand. **_Also, I want you to send the board to monitor the NERV airfield._** Pausing even as she was putting on her sock, the blue-haired girl hung off-balance for a moment before recovering. **_Manifest a construct of the Silver Surfer, so you can observe what happens there._**

Her mouth popping slightly open, Rei continued to stand stockstill at this. While she had send the board that way in the past, even practiced observing things through it in that manner, the idea of using it to spy on NERV left her momentarily stunned. _Why?_

**_Because something is coming there. And I want you to see it,_** Lilith told her in a no-nonsense tone. **_Now hurry. There is not much time._**

Rei hesitated a moment longer, but ultimately proceeded to do as she was told. As soon as she was dressed, she looked at the board and gave it the necessary mental commands to send it on its way with that looked like the Silver Surfer riding on it. Guiding it so that there was no danger of it being seen coming from that building, she then exited the apartment and soon proceeded to the nearest entrance to the Geofront.

As Rei made her way down on a tram to NERV Headquarters, she was able to see in her mind's eye what the construct riding the board perceived. Making sure that it kept a safe distance from the NERV airfield, she nonetheless was able to see it. _Lilith, what am I supposed to see?_ she asked as she studied the numerous landing strips and warehouses. _There doesn't appear to be anything unusual happening._

**_You will see very soon,_** Lilith assured her, still speaking in that same terse voice. **_It will arrive in a few moments._**

Frowning, Rei was about to ask when the construct riding the board detected a sound. It was very quiet at first, but quickly built up into a steady roar of thunder. _No, not thunder,_ she then realized, prompting the construct to look in the direction the sound was coming from. _An engine._

The engine of a transport plane, Rei soon realized. One of the enormous flying wings designed for the express purpose of transporting an Evangelion to a remote area well away from Tokyo-3 was presently coming in for a landing. And as the construct continued to observe it, the albino's eyes went wide when she saw Unit 01 secured to the plane's gantry.

_But...that doesn't make sense,_ Rei protested inwardly even as she continued to observe. Watching as workers hurriedly unloaded Unit 01, the automated equipment transferring it from the plane to another gantry for transport back to the Eva cages. _There was no alert. No sign of an Angel attacking. Why would they deploy Unit 01 unnecessarily?_

**_They wouldn't. And they didn't,_** Lilith informed her, the 2nd Angel's voice even sterner. **_Continue to watch, Rei Ayanami._**

Without a thought, Rei heeded Lilith's command. Observing the many people moving about the tarmac. Most of them assisting in the transport of Unit 01. But as she did, she noticed a group of people hurriedly disembarking the transport. And though she couldn't make them out due to the extreme distance, and the fact that she was not using the board personally, she had been able to see well enough to tell that the group had been pushing a gurney.

_Then...has Ikari-kun been injured?_ Rei thought with an edge of fear even as she disembarked the tram. _Lilith, is that why you wanted me to come here?_

**_No. Shinji Ikari has not been injured,_** Lilith stated firmly. **_Proceed to NERV Medical using the following route._**

Suffering a chill running down her spine, Rei did as the 2nd Angel demanded. Moving at a brisk clip, she soon realized that Lilith was having her take a path that took her towards where Unit 00 was presently undergoing repairs, but also brought her relatively close to NERV Medical. _What's happening?_ Rei wondered. _If Ikari-kun is not injured, then who is? What has happened?_

**_You will see for yourself soon enough,_** Lilith assured her.

True to Lilith's word, even as Rei continued down one of the enormous hallways, a commotion wad heard coming from the far end of it. The sound of many people running echoed down the hallway, following by a desperate voice crying out a name, over and over again.

"Misato! _Misato!"_ came the voice of a terrified Shinji Ikari. A voice that caused Rei to turn and look with wide eyes as he raced down the adjacent hallway, still clad in his plug suit. "Oh, God! _Misato!"_

_Misato?_ Rei frowned perplexedly as she took in what was happening. Shinji was and several others, including Ritsuko were running alongside a gurney that was being pushed by a couple medics. And on the gurney was a figure clad in what she knew to be a hazmat suit.

"We have to get her to isolation! There's no telling how severe her exposure was!" Ritsuko ordered, her face a picture of fear. Stunned, Rei immediately moved to the side of the hall, giving the group plenty of clearance as they raced past her. Shinji not even seeming to notice her presence, or how the albino's face fell in horror when she got a quick glimpse of the prone figure on the gurney, saw the face of the person they were concerned for. Or how her stomach twisted at the realization that the face of Captain Misato Katsuragi lay behind the cracked faceplate, as still as death inside the suit.

As she watched the group proceed down the hall, racing as fast as possible to NERV Medical, Rei inwardly shrieked, _What happened?_

**_Find Shinji Ikari,_** was Lilith's answer. **_He knows the answer to your question._**

Shaken by these words and the way they were spoken, Rei nonetheless heeded them. Moving just quickly enough to keep the medical team and the insensate woman they were escorting in sight. Following as they rushed into NERV Medical, keeping track of them despite the many twists and turns as Misato was taken into an emergency room. Leaving Shinji outside to stand at a nearby window, watching helplessly, his entire body trembling.

For a long time, Rei simply stood there, completely at a loss to understand what happened. Staggered by the utter agony that Shinji's quaking frame resonated, along with the tormented croaks he emitted that were shaped into Misato's name. Until at last she could bear the mounting tension and emotion that was welling up in her no longer, and as she carefully, quietly approached him, she carefully murmured, "Ikari-kun?"

Instantly whipping about to face her, Shinji sucked in a gasp as he met Rei's eyes. "Ay...Ayanami...?" he got out, his bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face drilling holes in her heart. "Wh-what...what are...?"

"I was going to see what progress has been made on Unit 00," Rei replied, intuiting his question. Then she glanced at the emergency room. Watching as Ritsuko hurriedly removed the hazmat suit from Misato. "Ikari-kun...what happened?"

At these words, a fresh torrent of tears spilled forth from Shinji's eyes. "I-it's Misato…" he sobbed, looking like someone who had been robbed of all hope. "T-they think she's dead." Then his features twisted with indescribable grief as he cried out, "_And it's all _my_ fault!"_

With these words, Rei was plunged into a stunned silence, her mind numb as Shinji tearfully babbled out what had happened. Misato and Ritsuko had gone to the Jet Alone demonstration, just as Gendo had planned, and like Gendo had arranged, the massive robot had gone berserk, building up to a nuclear meltdown. However, what Gendo apparently had not planned on was that Misato had responded to this apparent crisis by ordering Unit 01 and Shinji to be transported to the sight of the demonstration. All so that she could use the mighty Eva to stop Jet Alone long enough for her to get inside the massive robot and shut it down. In the process of doing so, Misato had fallen from the top of Jet Alone, cracking her helmet as she saved herself before Shinji could do anything to prevent it. Despite the risk to herself, Misato had continued into the heart of Jet Alone's nuclear reactor, and was consequently exposed to incredibly lethal levels of radiation.

At the end of the narrative, the two them watched and waited as Ritsuko and the resident medical doctors worked to save Misato's life. As Shinji continued to plead and beg for the Captain to live, to be alright, Rei furrowed her brows and focused her thoughts the 2nd Angel. _Why didn't you tell me this would happen?_ she angrily demanded. _Why didn't you warn me that Misato's life would be in danger?_

**_I did not know,_** Lilith answered simply.

_Liar! _Rei countered. _How could you _not_ know?_

**_Because I am not as sensitive to the soul of Misato Katsuragi as I am to yours,_** Lilith explained harshly.**_ She is not attuned to me, has no Fruit of Life to help her bridge the gap between us._**

As Rei thought this over, she reluctantly conceded that Lilith's explanation made sense. _But...why?_ she wondered. _She had to know that to enter Jet Alone with her suit damaged would be dangerous. She cannot be replaced. Stopping Jet Alone it not a part of her purpose here at NERV. So...why did she do it?_

**_Because Misato Katsuragi, like all sentient beings, sets her own course in life,_** Lilith told her in somewhat softer tone.**_ She did not have to do what she did. She did it because she decided that the needs and lives of the many outweighed her own. That the risk she was taking was worth her life._** There was a brief pause before the 2nd Angel spoke again.**_ I am sorry, Rei Ayanami. But I did not know this would happen until she actually cracked her helmet, and by then…there was nothing that you could have done._**

Pressing her lips together, her anger gone as she looked inside the emergency room, Rei found that she could ask but one question. _Is she...will she die?_

**_No. Misato Katsuragi'sr life and health are not in danger,_** Lilith explained, a tension to her voice. **_However, a dangerous power is now stirring inside of her._**

_A dangerous power?_ Rei wondered.

**_Fifteen years ago, in what you call Second Impact, Misato Katsuragi was exposed to the power of Adam,_** Lilith explained. **_Even now, Adam's power pervades her being. And this has allowed her to absorb the radiation of Jet Alone without it damaging her body. And so she will live, and be safe…unless she once again comes in contact with the power of Adam, or other circumstances cause this power to be unleashed._**

_And...then what?_ Rei asked, her face filling with concern.

**_Then, a deadly beast dwelling inside of Misato Katsuragi will force her to shed her human form, and will be released to wreak havoc on the world outside, a hulking, savage destroyer,_** Lilith told her. As Rei raised her eyes in shock, her mind was filled with the image of Misato transforming, ripping out of her clothes, growing into a green-skinned, muscle-bound beast-woman, stripped of her conscious mind, and driven by the most savage impulses found in humanity.

_What about the board?_ Rei wondered hopefully. _Can't it reverse the damage?_

**_No, I'm afraid it can't,_** Lilith answered, leaving Rei stunned. **_Misato Katsuragi's condition is a result of the full power of Adam. The board's power is insufficient to undo its effect. Only if I were free to wield my full power could I undo what has been done…but that is presently impossible._**

As these facts were driven home, Rei stepped back to look at Misato as she lay in the emergency room. Turning from her to Shinji as he leaned against the glass, driving his fingers into his scalp. "I'm sorry...Misato..." he moaned sorrowfully. "This is all my fault…this is all my fault…"

_No, Ikari-kun. You are not to blame for this,_ Rei thought, realizing where the blame truly lay._ I am._

With that thought, Rei proceeded to think about of the power she wielded as the Silver Surfer, and imagined what would have been if she had chosen to use that power this day. The Surfer could have stopped Jet Alone shortly after it had begun to rampage, doing enough damage to ruin the project, but before anyone could be hurt. The Surfer could have stopped Misato from cracking her helmet, from being irradiated. The Surfer could have spared Shinji the agony that now consumed him.

But Rei Ayanami had decided that the Silver Surfer was not needed, that her involvement could only make things worse. That her own life was more important than the potential danger that Gendo's plans meant for those that had demonstrated genuine caring for her.

Rei Ayanami…was a fool.

* * *

Several hours later, Rei was still consumed by her self-recriminations, despite everything.

She thought of the long period of grief and misery Shinji had gone through, and of how he had subsequently grinned with delight upon the discovery that Misato was alive and apparently unharmed by the intense radiation from Jet Alone. She thought of how she and Shinji had waited for almost a day for Misato to awaken, completely unaware of the price she had paid for her selfless act. She had watched him escort the older woman, praising her as a hero, even as Dr. Akagi looked on, a trace of shame in her own features. And these images continued to follow her when she returned to her apartment, where she sat in darkness, both literal and metaphoric.

_Lilith,_ Rei began somberly, lost in thought as she looked down at the filthy floor of the hovel given to her by Commander Ikari.

**_Yes, child?_** Lilith promptly answered.

_You once told me that you wanted me to learn to think for myself,_ Rei murmured. _To trust my own judgment._

**_That is correct,_** Lilith confirmed.

Frowning at this, Rei hesitated before asking, _But...how can trust my own judgment...when it is clearly flawed?_

**_In what way was your judgment flawed?_** Lilith asked patiently.

_I made an error. _Rei answered._ I assumed that no one would be hurt by Jet Alone, when in fact many people were very nearly killed, and Captain Katsuragi…_

When Rei failed to finish her thought, she felt Lilith shaking her head in her mind. **_No, my child. You based your decision strictly on logic, on what you heard regarding Gendo Ikari's plans. Misato Katsuragi's actions were unanticipated by him, just as they were by me. You could not have known this would happen._**

_But I still made a mistake!_ Rei insisted.

**_The only mistake you have made is abiding solely by Gendo Ikari's word,_** Lilith stated. **_He has spent all these years, training you to obey his orders without question, no matter the consequence to you or anyone else. Making it so that he was everything in your eyes, conditioning you into a tool, not a person. Demonstrating the power he commands to you in order to reinforce your feeling of powerlessness._** There was a pause as the 2nd Angel let Rei consider these things before saying, **_But while Gendo Ikari has access to great power, he is not all-powerful. He can manipulate events to lead to the future he desires, but he cannot predict it. And the greatest power that he has over you...is ultimately the power you yourself give him with your own unquestioning obedience._**

Rei opened her mouth to protest this, to remind Lilith that she had to obey Gendo or be replaced. But even as she thought this, again Shinji's sorrowful face appeared in her mind. Tears of misery that she herself had helped create raining down from his eyes. **_When Misato Katsuragi ventured into Jet Alone, she was acting on information that was presently available. She did not know that Jet Alone would stop of its own accord. All she knew was that it was a potential threat to many people,_** Lilith told Rei. **_She made a choice, the kind of choice that I hope that you will someday be able to make yourself._**

_To decide…between my life, and the lives of others,_ Rei slowly realized. The weight of such a thing already settling down upon her shoulders. _Between what Gendo wants...and what I want. Between what's easy...and what's right._

**_That is correct. To choose between living for yourself, and living for those that mean everything to you,_** Lilith stated. **_You know the things that Gendo Ikari intends for his son. For the world at large._** Letting this sink in, the 2nd Angel proceeded to say, **_You've been practicing in the use of the board, hoping to find a way to give Gendo Ikari what he wants. Some way of doing so without harm coming to others. But you know that is impossible, for it is not just to be with Yui Ikari that Gendo Ikari desires. Gendo Ikari seeks control over everything. To take away the lives and hopes and dreams of all of my children. To supplant their will with his own, and transmute himself and Yui Ikari into gods who will only have each other._**

As this thought sank into Rei's mind, she found herself being crushed by it. _And that is something...that is beyond the board's power._

**_No. The board _****is _capable of accomplishing the forbidden fusion Gendo seeks,_** Lilith admitted, much to Rei's surprise. **_But to obtain the power Gendo also seeks will still require the sacrifice of every living soul on this world. Including those that have already come to mean so much to you._** At these words, the albino could almost see the 2nd Angel seeing right into her very soul.**_ Tell me something, Rei Ayanami; do you wish to see Shinji's face filled with such sadness again? Do you want him to desire nothing more than death, to reject everything because he has been filled with such pain and misery? Do you wish to make Misato Katsuragi suffer as well, all for the sake of a man who has already caused so much suffering? To take away their lives and the lives of everyone else in this world? All to continue the illusion that Gendo Ikari cares for you as something other than a tool?_**

_I…I…_ Rei struggled, thinking of the boy who had been so kind to her. Of the woman who had already proven her willingness to help a being similar to herself. Then she thought of what would be if Commander Ikari had his way. Saw their faces filled with absolute despair before being melted away into nothingness…and felt the image tearing into her heart.

_"Nooo!"_ Rei finally got out, the word torn from the depths of her heart. Her heart pounding at the sheer force of emotion that accompanied this word. Pounding in revulsion at Gendo's agenda, an agenda that had no room for Shinji, the others…or even Rei herself.

**_You have made your decision,_** Lilith noted. It was not a question.

Narrowing her eyes, Rei's young, pale face was filled with conviction. "I will not let this happen again," she declared, already knowing the difficulties of the path she had just chosen. Knew…and didn't care. "I won't let Ikari-kun…let anyone…be hurt by the Commander again."

* * *

Author's Notes: Another filler chapter, I know, but please, read and review anyway! Trust me, things are going to get exciting again real soon!

Next up, the arrival of the most horrifying beast the ocean had ever seen; the Red Devil! (Oh, yeah, the 6th Angel also shows up. Big whoop.) Now we'll get to see the Silver Surfer in some _real_ action!

Anyway, until next time, Excelsior!

Omake 1

As always, the board responded to its mistress's will. The Silver Surfer's vision suddenly zoomed in on the apartment that she had selected, as if she had a computer in her brain enlarging and enhancing it. As it did so, the ambient noise of the city seemed to fade away as other sounds became louder and clearer. Allowing her to see that apartment as if she were right next to it, instead of being over a mile away. See a small child standing on the balcony, looking up into the night sky, while an older male approached from behind.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" the male, presumably the girl's father, said as he bent down and wrapped his arms about her. "Watcha looking at?"

"A shooting star, Daddy!" the girl responded, pointing up in the Silver Surfer's general direction. "It's so pretty!"

"It sure is, Pumpkin," the father promptly agreed. "Why don't you make a wish on it?

"Okay!" the girl replied with a broad smile.

_Make a wish? _the Silver Surfer frowned, for while she had heard vague references to such an act while at school, it was something that she had not taken seriously. _So that girl...is making a wish...on me?_

Narrowing her eyes in contemplation, the Silver Surfer listened as the little girl made her wish. _Hmm...that does not seem unreasonable to me,_ she soon decided. _And since she is making a wish on me...it would seem...wrong...not to grant it._

* * *

Chuckling to himself as he started away, hoping that his little girl never lost that air of innocence and fanciful belief, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a voice calling out, "Uh...Daddy?"

"Pumpkin?" the father immediately replied, only to frown at the voice. It was too deep to belong to his little girl, and yet was coming from the balcony. "Pumpkin, what is it?" he demanded with a mounting sense of alarm as he shot back towards the balcony...only to stop dead in his tracks. "What in the...?"

"Umm...I think my wish got granted," announced the tall, voluptuous, sultry vixen that now stood on the balcony, her blonde hair flowing freely down to her ankles. She was wearing his daughter's clothing, which stretched to the breaking point by her extremely curvaceous form. The expression of confusion on her face completely at odds to the anything-but-innocent body she wore.

"Huh...?" the father fumbled out.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! Really!" the woman declared, wearing an expression of cute alarm. "I just wished that I would grow up to be an extremely beautiful woman! I didn't mean for it to happen _right now!"_

With this declaration, the father fell to his knees. Hoping that he was just suffering a nice, relaxing nervous breakdown.

Omake 2

But it was clear that there would be no searching Hikari's room that night. _Perhaps...coming out this night was a mistake,_ the Surfer thought with a hint of annoyance. _It would have been better to come tomorrow, during the day. When there is a better chance of gaining entry into her house without being detected._

Even as she thought this, the Silver Surfer frowned as she recalled the key flaw to this plan. To break into the Horaki household during the day would necessitate sending a shadow to school in the place of Rei Ayanami. And she still wasn't certain how well a shadow would perform in her place, despite Lilith's assurances.

_Still, it looks like I will have to do so,_ the Surfer eventually decided. _I need to locate proof. Proof that Hikari is..._

"Whew! Finally done!" came Hikari's voice, startling the Surfer back to the real world. "I just hope this was worth the effort!" With that, the pigtailed girl stood from her desk, giving the silver-skinned superwoman the first good look at the thing she had been working on.

_What in the...?_ the Silver Surfer thought, her eyes bulging at the sight of a thong bikini made of leather. To the side of it was a cape made of the same material, as well as a whip.

"I swear, I'm sick and tired of having to compete with myself for Toji's attention!" Hikari went on irritably. "He keeps going on about Spirit instead of me, and I can't even tell him we're the same girl!" Narrowing her eyes at the article of clothing before her, she muttered, "I just hope this gets him to look at me that way when I don't have wings growing out of my back!"

Blinking a few times more as she digested this, the Silver Surfer eventually closed her eyes in visceral pain. _I...must go home...and wash my brain out now..._

Omake 3

"Greetings, everyone!" Orion smiled easily as he sat back at his desk. "And welcome back another discussion of possible hero identities for Rei that didn't make the cut! Starring, of course, Rei Ayanami! Give her a big hand, everybody!"

As Orion clapped his hands, a sound that was echoed by people on the reality side of the Fourth Wall, Rei frowned deeply. "Just how angry with me are you? I have already apologized for the mistakes I made in my various scenes from before."

Chuckling in his throat, Orion continued, "Now, previously, we went over Vision as one alternate for Rei, as well as why that wouldn't work for her. Now let's move onto another Marvel character that has quite a bit in common with her; namely, X-23."

As soon as this was said, Rei found herself dressed in a tight-fitting tank-top shirt and equally tight jeans. Frowning as she studied her new look, the albino eventually shrugged. "This garment...is not bad."

"Now, as everybody knows, X-23 is a female clone of Wolverine, and as such has all his powers, including the ability to recover from virtually any injury. She also has phenomenal senses of hearings and smell," Orion explained. "And like Wolverine, she also has her own adamantium claws. Though in her case, she has two in each hand, and one in each foot."

A moment later, similar claws appeared from Rei's hands and feet. The blue-haired girl let out a cry of alarm as she held up her hands, only to groan in dismay. "These are...extremely crude weapons."

"And that's one of the main reasons I decided that X-23 was out," Orion went on, not missing a beat. "For while she may be a total hottie, and being a clone created by a total whacko to be a weapon of mass destruction, and thus a perfect fit for Rei, those claws really aren't all that effective against Angels, even with something that would allow her to penetrate an AT-Field. And again, we get into the whole mess of how she would get such powers, and why Gendo would bother with something like that."

As Rei once again found herself in her original clothing, she narrowed her eyes before asking, "Did you have any other possibilities in mind, Orion?"

"Why, actually, yes! A mutant of another color, as it were!" Orion smiled easily. "Considering the fact that you fit the Sugar and Ice Personality trope to a tee, Iceman was another possibility! Or Icegirl, as it were!"

A moment later, Rei was covered in a sheathe of ice, which made the glare she shot Orion that much colder. "How much longer will I have to put up with this?"

"Now, unlike X-23, Iceman's powers were something I saw coming in very handy, not just against human opponents, but the Angels as well!" Orion went on, apparently oblivious to Rei's annoyance. "I bet even the 14th Angel wouldn't be nearly so tough if he was frozen completely solid."

"That is a...possibility," Rei admitted.

"But then, of course, we run into problems, because of the intense amount of scrutiny Rei is under by Gendo and the others at NERV," Orion commented in an easy manner. "I mean, just how many times have we seen her being examined, her genetic code being examined by Gendo and so on? So without some kind of protective mechanism, I couldn't think of any way she could keep her powers a secret without them again being a result of Gendo's manipulations. And then we run into other problems, so Iceman's powers were out."

"And thank goodness for that," Rei commented as she returned to her normal self.

"That's all for now," Orion smiled, giving a big wave to his readers. "But be sure to tune in next time for the next edition of Alternate Identities for Rei!"

Making a face at this, Rei sagged in her chair, muttering, "If I apologize again, will you not bother with it?"


	6. To Be A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: To Be A Hero

"Here you go, Misato!" Shinji smiled happily as he approached the dining table. "I know this took a while, but I hope it's worth it."

"Well, judging from the smell of it, I'd say there's a good chance of that!" Misato smiled impishly as Shinji set down the covered tray he was carrying. "Now, c'mon, Shinji-kun! Let me see what culinary treat you have in store for us tonight!"

"Okay! Here it is!" Shinji smiled broadly before lifting the cover of the cooking pan. Allowing the aroma to flow freely through the dining area, and causing Misato to gasp in delight.

"Oh...curry chicken!" Misato grinned in delight. Without warning, she stood from her seat and wrapped her arms about her ward. "Oh, Shinji-kun, you are wonderful! Thank you!"

Blushing slightly at how close Misato's assets were to his face, Shinji sputtered a bit before answering, "Well...I just figured that...with everything that happened...you deserved a treat." As the purple-haired woman relaxed her grip and moved to look him in the face, he shrugged helplessly as he found himself thinking back to a time not that long ago, when he had been certain he would never see those eyes looking at him again. "I mean...when I...I thought you..."

Shinji promptly found himself cut off by a pair of fingers pressed against his lips. "Not another, Shinji-kun," Misato told him, her voice a soft, blessed thing. "We got through it okay. That's what matters, right?"

Pressing his lips together, Shinji just stood there considering this before saying, "I...I guess, but...I...just don't...want anything to...happen to you, and..."

"And how do you think I feel whenever you have to go off and fight the Angels, hmm?" Misato asked him, some of the teasing fading from her voice. "Don't you think that I get scared sometimes, wondering if you'll be alright?" Blinking a few times at this, Shinji looked at his guardian as she shook her head slowly. "I know it's my job to send you out against the Angels, Shinji-kun. But you know something?" Instinctively giving a slight shake of his head to this, the 3rd Child watched as Misato gave him a loving smile before hugging him once again. "I'd give anything if I could fight those damned monsters instead of you. If only to keep you safe."

Shinji's mouth hanging open somewhat, both because of the words and the strength of the embrace he was being subjected to, he struggled to regain himself. "But..."

"I know, I know. There's not a lot I can do about that, is there?" Misato replied, her smile diminished somewhat by this reality. Shaking her head to this, she then quirked a smile before jerking her thumb at the meal Shinji prepared. "C'mon, Shinji-kun. Why don't we get to eating dinner before it gets cold?"

Letting out a puzzled squeak at this sudden shift in the conversation, Shinji then smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah. right," he agreed before taking his place at the table. Where he and Misato proceeded to exchange pleasant conversation, the 3rd Child never once forgetting how grateful he was that he had not lost someone else precious to him...

* * *

Several miles distant, well above the highest building in Tokyo-3, a girl sheathed in silver rode a surfboard of the same material through the air. Carefully watching and listening as Shinji and Misato exchanged pleasant conversation, with the quiet boy giving the occasional smile and blush as his guardian grinned and teased him.

_Is this what it is like...to have a family?_ the Silver Surfer wondered as she observed the interactions of the unlikely duo. _To have someone to come home to? To have someone...who loves you?_

Lowering her eyes, the Silver Surfer returned her senses to her immediate surroundings before changing course. _Gendo...even when he smiles and talks to me...he never sounded so happy. So...worried,_ she thought, her insides twisting about in unfamiliar ways. Churning as she thought about the contrast between their interactions, and those that she had enjoyed between herself and her own guardian. At the pleasant conversations they sometimes shared, the lunches she had with him...but also the very serious limitations that he had placed upon her, and the purpose for which she had been made.

Gendo would never take risks to keep Rei from harm. Her whole purpose was to sacrifice her life in order to grant him everything he wanted. If something happened to her or if she rebelled, she could be replaced. It would be a bad setback for him, but little more than that. The 1st Child wasn't someone to be held or given a pleasant home or any of these things. She was a creation with a very specific purpose, and everything that did not add to that purpose was a distraction to be avoided.

_What is it like...to have a home like that? A family of your own?_ the Silver Surfer wondered as she continued to fly away, her board skimming aimlessly through the night sky as she lost herself in thought. _To have someone like that who says that they would risk their lives for you?_ Then she thought of the events that had led to that moment she had witnessed, pressing her lips together before thinking, _Who would truly risk her life...all for someone else?_

The Silver Surfer had no answer. All she knew was that her choice and her resulting inaction could have very easily have stolen these things from Shinji, leaving him with no one to care for him. No family to come home to. Nothing other than the purpose that Gendo had ordered him to come to this city to fulfill. And that the power now sleeping in Misato could very well destroy her, destroy a person she knew had saved a being much like Rei from being alone, from being discarded as useless. And in doing so, destroy Shinji as well, and perhaps others. Perhaps many others.

_I can't let that happen again. I can't just...watch and let it happen,_ Rei thought, fully aware of the next stage of Gendo's plan. That the thing that could unless the deadly power within Misato to destroy everything, possibly even forcing Shinji to destroy her, would soon arrive in Tokyo-3. _Lilith?_

**_Yes, child?_**Lilith replied.

_I...I do not wish Gendo's plan to succeed,_ the Silver Surfer admitted, the part of her that had long since been conditioned into obedience gasping in the back of her mind at this admission. _But...I'm not sure how to stop him..._

**_On the contrary, child. You know _****precisely _how to stop Gendo Ikari's machinations,_** Lilith countered pointedly. **_You know much of what his plans entail, the essential ingredients in both the scenario he has crafted, as well as that as the organization known as SEELE._**

For a moment, the Silver Surfer frowned before being forced to admit that Lilith was correct on this point. The scenarios concocted by both Gendo and SEELE were the topic of conversation at several lunches and other meetings Rei had had with the man who had created her. Including the essential elements to both strategies. _But...how do I stop them?_ she persisted. _NERV and SEELE...they both have so much power..._

**_And so do you,_** Lilith reminded her. **_The board can accomplish great and terrible things, as you yourself already know. And while it has its outer limits, the greatest limitation on its powers are those you set upon yourself. Your own fears and uncertainties, your lack of confidence in yourself._**

Pausing to consider this, the Silver Surfer frowned before replying, _Then...in order to protect Ikari-kun and Captain Katsuragi, as well as stop Gendo and SEELE...I must overcome my own weaknesses._

**_That is correct,_** Lilith confirmed. **_But don't forget that there are other lives at stake other than those of Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi. Other people who have just as much right to live, and are every bit as threatened._**

_I know, Lilith,_ the Silver Surfer replied, thinking back to the night when she had been given that name. When two gentle people had taken her into their arms, thanking her for saving their lives, as well as a life that was still waiting to emerge into the world. All of them threatened, not just by Gendo and SEELE, but by other, more mundane evils. Evils such as the punks that had wanted to kill the couple she had saved, to satisfy their greed. _I will protect them._ As she thought of all these people, in particular, the ones that had already offered her great kindness, she felt one of her hands clench into a fist. _And perhaps...by protecting them...I will be able to overcome my own weaknesses..._

* * *

"Alright, just put the money in the bag, and nobody gets hurt!" demanded a young, tough-looking guy. He was wearing dark clothes, a hat, and dark glasses, and a serious attitude, all of which marked him as a nasty hood.

To make matters worse, he was presently waving a gun about in Umeko's face. Who was standing behind the counter, her hands raised as high as she could, feeling like her heart was about to explode right out of her chest.

_How could this be happening?_ Umeko thought ruefully as she stared at the barrel of the gun that was presently the focus of her attention. Here she was, just your average teen trying to make a few extra yen here and there at the local Quickie Mart, having just come in for her shift. Expecting just another boring day of feeling like her life was creeping away from her.

She was aware that Tokyo-3 was a dangerous city, but when Umeko tended to think of its various hazards, they were usually related to the monstrous Angels that were known to attack it, and it's equally monstrous defenders, the Evangelions. Something as mundane as a burglar breaking into her store when there was no one else around, hoping to snag a few quick bucks, had never even crossed her mind.

As the possibility that this was perhaps a bad dream brought on by last night's triple-decker with jalapenos, Umeko was snapped back to the present by a barking voice. "Hey, are you deaf?" the hood demanded, moving the barrel of the gun closer to her forehead. "Put the money in that bag right _now_, or I fill that empty head of yours with lead! _Get it?"_

"O-oh, right!" Umeko fumbled out as she tried to move, to fight the impulse to remain absolutely still in the face of life-threatening danger. Her hands covered with sweat, she struggled to open the cash register, very nearly having a heart attack when the tray with the money popped out at her.

"C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon!"_ the hood prodded, dangling the gun closer to her as he looked outside the window, as if expecting the police to arrive at any moment. "I ain't got all day, you know!"

Caught between wishing that the police would show up and fearing that would result in her playing the creep's shield, Umeko focused on doing whatever she could to stay alive. Her body acting almost totally of its own accord, she started ripping the money free of the tray and placing it in the sack the burglar had placed upon the counter.

It wasn't long before Umeko dumped the last of the money into the bag. The hood looked over the counter, confirmed that there wasn't a single lousy yen left, sneered before grabbing up his sack of loot and running out the door.

After about half a minute passed, Umeko's heartbeat eased, her terror fading. And in its place emerged a deeper pessimism, one fueled by the sight of the empty cash register. _I'm _so_ gonna get fired for this…_ she thought, morosely shaking her head as she imagined the look on her boss's face when he learned that the store had been robbed on her watch. _Never mind it wasn't my fault. Somebody _always_ gets blamed for stuff like this, and I just know it's gonna be…_

"...dammit!" came a distant voice. One that immediately sent Umeko's blood pressure through the roof, for she immediately recognized it as belonging the punk that had just finished cleaning her out. "You goddamned fucking whore!"

Sucking in a hushed breath as the thug's words degenerated into an indecipherable string of profanity, Umeko ducked down beneath the counter, realizing that her attacker was coming closer. _He must think I still have more money!_ she thought grimly, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. _Or maybe he decided he doesn't want a witness! Or maybe -!_

Umeko's train of thought derailed when she saw the hood suddenly reappear in the window of the store. Immediately certain she was going to die, she tensed herself to run...only to frown when she realized that he was not walking. In fact, his feet weren't touching the ground at all. "Let me _go _ya damn skank!" he continued to rage even as Umeko took note of what looked like a field of electric blue energy surrounding his body, one that was levitating him through the air and rendered him completely immobile.

Before Umeko could even wonder where the field was coming from, she found out when a girl with silver skin riding a surfboard that seemed to be made of liquid metal eased _through_ the window of the Quickie Mart, the glass rippling like water at her passage. She had her hand outstretched towards the hood, who continued to curse her determinedly as she dangled him in front of the counter.

For a long time, Umeko simply stared wide-eyed at the girl. She had been seen in the newspapers, on the news, and on the internet. But all the same, she had dismissed her as nothing more than some manner of hoax or publicity stunt.

Until now.

"Oh...my...God…!" Umeko gasped as she gazed wide-eyed. "You...you're _her!_ The Silver Surfer!"

"Correct," the Surfer acknowledged in a quiet, almost somber tone of voice. Then she looked at the hood she was manipulating with all the ease of a puppeteer. "I believe this man has something that belongs to you."

Blinking a few times as she shifted her attention to the person who had, not so long ago, had her at his mercy, Umeko than answered. "Uh, yeah…" As she continued to watch, the Surfer manipulated the field about the hood, forcing him to place the sack of loot back on the counter even as he snarled and groaned in protest. Once this was done, the Surfer directed another beam of energy at the gun he brandished, and it instantly changed into a set of handcuffs that wrapped about his wrists.

"I also believe…that he owes you an apology for the way he mistreated you," the Silver Surfer noted. When the cashier looked at the metallic girl in surprise, the mercurial superwoman arched an eyebrow. "That _is_ what someone does when they wrong another. Is that not correct?"

"Hmm, yeah, sure. That's right," the cashier answered, feeling a bit confused. _What, is this girl some kind of alien?_ she wondered disbelievingly._ That would sure explain a lot!_

Unaware of the girl's thoughts, the Silver Surfer returned her attention to the hood. "Then, apologize to her," she demanded in a quiet, resolute voice. "Now."

The expression on the hood's face told the cashier that he was considering saying something more along the lines of 'Bite me' or something equally brilliant. However, the forceful look the Surfer gave him, along with the way she tightened the field about him, was sufficient to convince him otherwise. "O-okay, alright! I'm sorry, okay!" the hood got out, looking like he was choking on his own words. Then, with narrowed eyes aimed at the Surfer, he whimpered, "And getting sorrier by the minute!"

"Now, _that_ part, I believe!" Umeko noted, taking an almost smug satisfaction in the helplessness of her former tormentor.

"Excuse me, but now that I have immobilized this man, I would like your permission to leave him here with you," the Surfer stated. When the cashier looked at the mysterious girl in confusion, she continued, "His hands and feet are bound, so he will be unable to escape, and I feel it best that he be left at the scene of the crime, alongside the evidence." Then she frowned before looking off in a different direction, adding, "In any case, there is another crime in progress, and I feel it would be best if I were there to lend assistance."

_She's asking _me_ for permission to go stomp another creep? _Umeko thought incredulously, dazed at the thought of someone so powerful requesting _anything_ of her. _That settles it! She's _definitely_ an alien!_

Even as she thought this, Umeko looked up, and realizing that the Surfer was waiting for an answer, she shook herself free of her confusion. "Oh, sure! Right!" she sputtered out. "As long as you're sure he won't causing anymore trouble."

"He won't," the Silver Surfer assured her, depositing the hood on the floor so that he was leaning against the refrigerator door to the beer. Even as she released her hold on him, he seemed completely unable to move his body; not only were his hands cuffed and his shoes fused together, but residual energy from the Surfer's force field held him in place. "Thank you," the silver-skinned girl then said as she moved away, sliding through the window of the Mart as easily as before.

"Oh, thank _you!"_ Umeko shouted, uncertain if the departing Surfer had heard her. Then, looking at the hood, the cashier frowned. "And as for you, thanks for seriously messing up my day!" And with that, she walked up to the hood, and with one swift kick, canceled his right to have children.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Kiyone growled under her breath, the siren of her squad car giving her a slight headache. Unable to believe that even _her_ bad luck could be _this _bad.

It was the middle of the afternoon on a typically hot as hell summer day, and her squad car's air conditioner had had the bad timing to break down. Just in time for some moron to go on a serious road rage. And, naturally enough, Kiyone was the officer luckless enough to be stuck trying to overtake the moron who was either deaf or was completely ignoring the fact that the police were after her.

Kiyone was of the opinion that it was the latter possibility. The lunatic she was chasing had already come within a hairbreadth of slamming into several pedestrians, and was presently weaving about in traffic, blowing red lights and scaring other motorists like it was going out of fashion. _So, of course, being a duly appointed officer of the law, it's my job to make sure the idiot doesn't wind up killing somebody!_ Kiyone thought, her eyes going wide with horror as she swerved to avoid some idiot kid who had wandered into the street. _While making sure that I don't wind killing somebody, either!_

Thinking not for the first time that she didn't get paid nearly enough to put up with the kind of bullshit, Kiyone quickly swerved again in order to avoid slamming into a sports car, all the while trying desperately to keep the lunatic in sight. _Dammit! I can't keep this up forever! _she thought angrily. _If I don't get some backup soon, this is gonna be a disaster!_

A sour grimace twisting her lips as she struggled to gain on the lunatic, Kiyone pressed down even harder on the accelerator. Only to start when a beam of lightning blue lanced down at the road rager's car, enveloping it in a humming aura of light. Instinctively slamming on the brakes, the policewoman watched slack-jawed as the black sports car levitated into the air, dangling from a thread of energy.

Her eyes practically bulging from their sockets, Kiyone craned her neck about, trying to get a look at what had stopped the speeding car so effortlessly. "Hey!" came a loud, irate voice. A moment later, a woman with a mane of spiky light-blue hair stuck her head out of the window and looked up at the source of the energy field. "What the -?" she started, only to shake her head and snarl, "What the hell do you think you're _doing?"_

"Preventing you from endangering lives," came a cool, calm voice in response. Taking a chance, Kiyone cracked open the door of her squad car, enough for her to see the speaker. Her jaw practically falling to the ground when she realized it was a girl riding a surfboard. "You were well in excess of the posted speed limit, and your driving was reckless to the point of endangering yourself and others," said the girl who could only be the Silver Surfer as she hovered several feet overhead, a stream of energy stretching out from her hand to the car. "It seemed prudent to intervene, lest you hurt or kill someone."

"Yeah?" the rogue driver growled, shaking her fist at the mercurial superwoman. "Well, who the hell asked _you_ to butt into my business?"

"No one," the Silver Surfer coolly answered. "I decided to do it of my own accord."

Despite everything, Kiyone couldn't help but chuckle at the collected, quiet manner in which the superwoman spoke. "Yes, and while I normally disapprove of vigilantism, I have to admit that your timing couldn't be better," she declared as she got all the way out of her car, a relieved smile forming on her face. Pausing to brush aside a lock of her green hair, she shot the irate driver a glare. "Now, as for you, maniac, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, I have something to say!" she screeched hatefully. _"Get me down from here!"_

"As you wish," the Surfer immediately answered. Initially stunned and confused by this statement, Kiyone could only watch as the mercurial superwoman manipulated the field around the car, flipping it upside down, just before she gently guided it down to the ground with the lunatic inside crying out in protest.

"Hey, what do you think you're _doing?"_ the lunatic roared, shaking her fist again as Kiyone stood there and snickered. _"Put my car back on its _wheels_, you dumb bitch!"_

The Silver Surfer narrowed her eyes at this. "If I had done that, then you would be able to continue your reckless driving before this police officer could arrest you. Given your temperament, I decided that this would be…unwise." As the driver's eyes shot wide open in her fury, the metallic girl directed her attention to the Kiyone. "I trust you can handle this situation?"

Nodding, Kiyone smiled in gratitude, adjusting her red headband as she did. "Yeah, and thanks for the help!"

The Silver Surfer then nodded slightly, giving the policewoman a slight smile as she did so. Then she angled her board upwards and shot up into the sky. "Why, you damned bitch!" the lunatic roared. "Get back here!"

"Oh, be quiet. You've got bigger problems to deal with right now," Kiyone smirked as she advanced on the culprit. While the road rager was staring at her with undisguised hate, the policewoman pulled out her radio and contacted base. "Officer requesting assistance," she began, eyeing the upended car. "I've got an…unusual situation here."

* * *

"Oh, dammit! Not _again!"_ Misato groaned at the feeble mechanical groans and coughs presently being emitted by her prized blue Renault Alpine A310. "Not now, _please,_ not _now!"_

Unsurprisingly, her battered vehicle didn't listen, and continued to sputter. Groaning once more, Misato listened to the engine giving a few more pitiful wheezes even as she steered to the side of the road. Getting out of the way of the non-existent traffic just before it died completely.

"I don't believe this...!" Misato groaned, placing her hand to her temple and resisting the urge to smack the dashboard. "This is the second time this week! And its only Tuesday!"

Staring at the dashboard, Misato issued a few choice profanities before deciding to get out of the car. As she stood there, she shook her head mournfully, recalling the way it had been the day she had gone to pick up Shinji that day he arrived in Tokyo-3, all shiny and in perfect condition. Now, after nearly getting stomped by an Angel, smashed by various debris, and subjected to the power of N2 bomb, it was currently held together by duct tape, but it had recently developed a nasty tendency to stall out at odd occasions, such as this one.

_I know I should take it into the shop to be repaired, but how the hell I am supposed to make this month's rent if I do?_ Misato fumed as she restrained the nasty impulse to tear the Renault apart with her bare hands. _And I still have over _thirty_ payments to make on this thing!_

Letting out a low groan and feeling a great swell of anger at the penny-pinching NERV accountants who denied her compensation for the damage to her car when it had clearly happened in the course of a work-related activity, Misato was brought back to the present when an odd noise pricked her ears. One that she couldn't recognize.

What she did realize...was that it was getting closer.

Instantly on the alert for a potential threat, Misato stood up straight and looked about, trying to pin down the source of the sound. The purple-haired woman's eyes widening as she looked up into the sky, and watched the now-famous Silver Surfer descending towards her. "Excuse me," the mercurial girl politely spoke as she came to hover before Misato, "but is something the matter with your car?"

For a long time, Misato stood there, intently looking at her. In the past several days, the Silver Surfer had become a frequent sight in Tokyo-3, appearing at various crises, both minor and major. But despite that, she had never once imagined that she would directly encounter this girl, and was taken aback by this. By the inexplicably bizarre appearance of the silver-skinned girl...and the sense of familiarity there was to her.

_The way she looks, she talks...it's almost as if...I've met her before,_ Misato as she studied the Silver Surfer. _But...I'm sure I would remember something like _that_!_

After a brief time of consideration, Misato then sighed and returned to the moment, as well as to the Silver Surfer, who was still hovering before her, waiting for an answer. "Well, yeah, you could say that," the Captain grumbled, glancing back at her battered car. "It just stalled out on me!"

"I see," the Surfer responded, examining the car. If she had something to say about its condition, she kept it to herself. Instead, she just asked, "Do you have a manual for this vehicle's operation and maintenance?"

"Um, you mean the owner's manual?" Misato guessed, frowning in confusion. When the Surfer nodded, she took a moment to think about it before shrugging. The owner's manual hadn't done her any good. Not that anything short of a complete restoration of the battered vehicle would. "Yeah, sure. I don't know what good it'll do you, but..." As the Silver Surfer continued to hover in place, the purple-haired woman went back to her car and quickly retrieved the useless thing from her glove compartment.

"Here you go," Misato said as she went back and handed the manual to the Silver Surfer. "I don't know how much good it will do you. I was never…able…to…"

Her voice sputtering out just like her Renault's engine, Misato watched as the Silver Surfer extended the metallic substance that coated her, spreading it over the manual. She then closed her eyes as she used her free hand to send a gentle wave of blue sweeping over the car. After a few seconds of this, she opened her eyes again. "I have scanned the structure of your car, and have combined what I have learned of it with the information from this book. With these things, I can now repair it," the superwoman informed Misato before returning the manual. "Do you wish for me to proceed?"

"Uh…" Misato stalled, numbly accepting the manual. And as quickly as she could, she considered what she should do next. Worried for the simple reason that, if the Silver Surfer did something to mess up and render her car completely inoperable, she would have no way of getting to work every day, and she would still be stuck paying for it.

_Then again,_ Misato frowned, thinking of how quickly her car was deteriorating, _the way things have been going, this thing won't last much longer, anyway! And there's no way I can afford to get it properly repaired!_

After about a half a minute of thought, Misato took a deep breath and crossing her metaphoric fingers. "Well...okay," she worriedly answer, hoping that she wasn't making a huge mistake. "Just be careful with that thing, alright?"

"I will," the Silver Surfer assured her, giving Misato a polite nod before sending another wave of energy at the Renault. As her power washed over the car, it flashed a brilliant shade of blue, so bright and brilliant that it left Misato momentarily blinded. Even as the purple-haired woman raised her hands and averted her eyes, the light was already fading away. "Is this sufficient?"

Despite her anxiety, Misato immediately lowered her arms and looked at her car…and felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Wha...?" she gasped, her tongue falling flat in her mouth as she ran up to her Renault.

Her completely restored, in perfect condition, not-even-a-scratch-on-the-paint Renault.

_Oh, god..._please_ don't let this be a dream!_ Misato pleaded as she ran her hands over the immaculate paint job, ignoring the duct tape that had falling from the car. _Please, don't be a dream!_ With this thought in mind, she slipped back into the driver's seat, and found an interior that had been similarly restored. _Please!_ she thought one more time as she turned the key...and was greeted with a throaty roar as the engine turned over.

_"Yeees!"_ Misato cried jubilantly, pumping her arms as her prized car behaved exactly as it should. Without another thought, she jumped back out of the car, hopping about and squealing like a delighted child. Her favorite toy was back in pristine condition, all without the need to butcher her bank account. Swooning with delighted relief, she spun about towards the girl responsible for it, and without a second, Misato and proceeded to glomp onto the Silver Surfer with a massive bear hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You just made my day!"

"I, uh…" the Surfer stalled, completely taken aback by Misato's display of gratitude. "It…was nothing."

"Nothing? Are you kidding me?" Misato gaped, pulling back to look the Silver Surfer in the face. "Look, if…if there's anything I can ever do for you…!"

"I…thank you, but…" the Surfer started, something that looked like shame darkening her mercurial features. Then, looking away, the silver girl moved back a short distance. "My apologies, but…I have somewhere that I need to go now. Please excuse me."

"Oh, sure! Right!" Misato answered, backing away a short distance and watching as the Surfer rose up into the sky and disappeared.

Even as Misato continued to watch, unable to shake the feeling that was something very familiar about the Silver Surfer, a voice sounded behind her. "Well, that's something you don't see every day." Startled, she turned about and saw an elderly gentleman with glasses and mustache standing on the sidewalk, with a sketchpad under one arm. The older man quirked a smile, and then said, "It's good to see there are still heroes in the world. Wouldn't you say?"

Misato smiled warmly in response. "Yeah. Definitely."

* * *

As the Silver Surfer descended, ducking through buildings and alleys to make sure she went unseen, she closed in on the position of the shadow of herself that was presently making her way to Misato's apartment.

Several days had passed since she had observed Shinji and Misato celebrating the Captain's release from NERV Medical, for surviving the radioactive interior of Jet Alone, all with any apparent ill-effects. Days in which she had worked tirelessly to uphold the promise she had made to herself, to protect the people of this city, as well as attempting to find the strength needed to do what was right.

On one level, the Silver Surfer felt that her efforts had been successful. Over the course of thwarting people with ill intentions and rectifying various bad situations, her precision in using the board and its powers exceeded her abilities as an Eva pilot. She did not have any difficulty controlling the board and its powers. All she had to do was 'will' the board to do something, and it did. Furthermore, the board's ability to disguise her true identity had just passed a major test, preventing Misato from recognizing her as Rei Ayanami. Reassuring her that it would allow her to safeguard her secret from others.

But at the same time, she feared that she did not have the strength to resist Gendo's will. And even worse, she knew that there was nothing the Silver Surfer could do to undo her greatest mistake.

_All I can do...is try to make up for it..._ the Silver Surfer thought even as she caught sight of her shadow. Pushing her dour thoughts to the side, she dove into the ground and began moving through the sewer systems, her silvery body unimpeded by the foul scent there. She then positioned herself so that she could rise up into the elevator as soon as the temporary apparition that looked and behaved like Rei Ayanami entered it.

Once the shadow was in position and the elevator doors had closed, the Silver Surfer rose up into the elevator even as it began rising up to the Katsuragi apartment. Immediately, the shadow that had been taking her place faded away, its energy returning to the board, allowing the Silver Surfer to step off the board, shedding her silver sheath and changing back to her normal self. That done, Rei looked at the board and sent it back to its hiding place. Leaving her to wait for the elevator to deposit her on the appropriate floor.

_Misato…she was so happy over what I had done,_ Rei thought, sadness encroaching on her thoughts, thinking of the gratitude she showered upon the Surfer. _If only she knew…how badly I failed her..._

**_It is true that you should be attentive, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith intoned, breaking into the albino's thoughts. **_But please, do not punish yourself for what has happened. You have learned from your experience. You now understand that there are things that cannot be predicted, and thus have learned the necessity for vigilance. You need not, should not torment yourself needlessly._**

Rei automatically frowned at this. _But…I cannot let what happened to Misato happen again. I cannot…_

**_I understand your feelings, Rei Ayanami, but at the same time, you will not be able to benefit others if you do not also benefit yourself,_** Lilith pointed out even as the elevator opened up to her desired floor. **_Despite the powers of the board, you still have your limitations. In your determination to help others, never forget that you also have an obligation to yourself, as well. You must seek a balance. A balance between your duties, and your own happiness. Only then will you be able to find peace with yourself. Only then will you find the path to your future._**

Rei frowned at the typically cryptic words of Lilith, deciding to put the matter out of her mind for the time being. It was time for her cooking lesson, something that she had been finding herself looking forward to more with each passing day. So without any further thought on the matter, she made her way to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came Shinji's voice. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing the 3rd Child and the resident penguin. "Oh, hi, Ayanami!" Shinji smiled even as PenPen warked in greeting. "I was getting a little worried!"

"My apologies for being late, Ikari-kun," Rei answered. "I was…delayed."

"Oh, that's okay! I understand!" Shinji easily as he gestured for Rei to come in. "Anyway, would you like to relax for a bit before we start cooking?"

"I…" Rei paused, uncertain. On the one hand, she preferred to get things done as quickly as possible. But at the same time, she saw no harm in relaxing a bit before she started cooking. "I would…like to relax for a time, yes."

Nodding, Shinji escorted Rei to the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," Rei answered instantly as she slowly eased herself onto the couch. During the time she spent with Shinji and other children at school, she had slowly found herself becoming more at ease in her interactions with them. It had gotten to the point where accepting such treatment was almost effortless.

A short time later, Shinji brought Rei her tea, as well as a glass for himself. As he seated himself, he turned on the television. "Is there anything on you'd like to watch?"

"Anything you want would be fine," Rei replied as she sat herself down.

Nodding, Shinji began flipping through the channels, looking for something he deemed suitable. But before he could go through a couple channel, the apartment door opened, and the voice of a delighted Misato rang out. "_Shinnnji!"_

"Uh, hi, Misato…" Shinji got out, his eyes wide as he watched his guardian skipping into the living room, waving her arms about like a girl their junior. "Did…something good happen to you?"

"Oh, something _wonderful_ happened to me, Shinji-kun! Oh, hello, Rei!" Misato spoke, finally noticing the albino's presence.

"Cap…Misato," Rei responded.

"Anyway, I ran into that girl that's been on the news!" Misato continued, sounding like one of the girl's chatting at school. "You know, the Silver Surfer?" As Rei nodded, Shinji's eyes went wide with surprise. "You wouldn't _believe_ what happened!"

Without another word, Misato launched into a retelling of her encounter with the Silver Surfer, as well as what happened shortly thereafter. "You mean…your car is fixed?" Shinji gaped in surprise when she was done. "Totally?"

"Like it had just come out of the factory!" Misato exulted, her face practically split in two by her smile.

"I'm…glad to hear that, Misato," Rei spoke up, being careful not to betray her role in those events. "It was…good of the Surfer to do this." However, as Misato noded her agreement, Rei slowly frowned, recalling Lilith's words. Recalled the beast that was presently stirring inside of her commander. _But she should have done a lot more, when you needed her most… _And despite Lilith's advise, it was a thought that hung over her head for the next hour or so, during her subsequent cooking lesson and the dinner that followed.

* * *

Something was bothering Rei.

It wasn't obvious, Shinji thought. Nothing that he could put his finger on. And yet, somehow, something was off about her behaviors. She hadn't picked up on his hints and instructions during her cooking lesson as quickly she normally did, making slight errors that she hadn't made since they had first started these lessons, and throughout dinner, seemed even quieter than usual.

_She didn't even react that much when Misato told us about meeting the Silver Surfer,_ Shinji thought, this fact sticking out in retrospect. _I mean...she doesn't react to a lot of things, but still..._

As Shinji pondered this matter halfway through the meal, considering whether or not he should bring it up, Misato spoke up. "By the way, Shinji-kun, Commander Ikari gave us a special assignment," the Captain commented in an easy manner. Starting at this, the 3rd Child frowned slightly as she asked, "You heard about how they're going to be shipping Unit 02 over here from Germany?"

Even as Shinji narrowed his eyes in confusion, Rei answered, "I heard of that. Commander Ikari told me that…Unit 02 will be arriving in Tokyo-3 soon, along with the 2nd Child."

"That's right, Rei," Misato replied with a polite nod of her head. Then she turned back to Shinji before adding, "They're going to be shipped here by sea, and Commander Ikari wants us to fly out to the fleet carrying them for a meet-and-greet."

"So...the 2nd Child...we're finally going to meet him?" Shinji asked perplexedly. "I mean, I had been wondering about that. If I'm the 3rd Child, and if Ayanami's the 1st…"

"That's right, Shinji-kun. However, the 2nd Child happens to be a _she._ I met her a while ago, when I was inGermany," Misato explained, shifting her head to one side. "Anyway, her Eva was just completed, and now she and it are being sent here by boat to help reinforce us. I've been ordered to rendezvous with the fleet escorting them here, and take custody of Unit 02. And I'm supposed to bring you with me, as well."

"Oh," Shinji answered, confusion in his eyes. "But…why? Wouldn't it be simpler just to wait until they get toJapan?"

Shrugging, Misato looked helplessly at Shinji. "I guess, but, we've got our orders," she explained, something that had Shinji lowering his gaze.

_What are you doing this time, Father?_ Shinji wondered worriedly, the very fact that he was being sent out like this worrisome.

Clearly noticing the concern that darkened his face, Misato reached over and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, Shinji-kun! It won't be so bad!" she told him, smiling broadly as usual. "Personally, I think it would do you some good to get out of the mountains, and spend some time on the ocean." Then she winked and added, "And I even arranged it so that you bring a few friends with you, too!"

If anything, Shinji was even more surprised by this. "R-really?" he got out, prompting a happy nod from Misato. Pressing his lips together, he considered the matter for a time before giving a slight shrug. "Well...I know Kensuke is interested in the stuff going on at NERV," he murmured, knowing this to be a gross understatement of fact. "And...maybe Toji would want to come..."

"May I come as well?" Rei suddenly asked. Starting at this, Shinji looked up at the albino, and found himself met by her intense crimson irises. "You said that Ikari-kun could bring his friends, so..."

As Shinji looked at Rei, he quickly went from surprise to guilt. "Oh, I - I'm sorry, Ayanami! I didn't mean - well, that is - of _course_ you can come!" Then he looked over at Misato before asking, "I mean...she _can _come...right, Misato?"

"Sure." Then Misato frowned somewhat before adding, "Assuming I can clear it with the Commander, that is."

"You don't have to worry about it, Misato," Rei promptly assured her. "I will speak with Commander Ikari about it tomorrow. If that is alright."

"Fine by me, Rei," Misato immediately answered.

Nodding to this, Rei hesitated before speaking again. "If I am allowed to join you...would I be allowed to invite...a friend as well?"

"Certainly!" Misato quickly assured her. Then she narrowed an eye at Rei before adding, "But first, you have to get permission to go. And knowing the Commander, that's not going to be easy!"

"I realize that," Rei nodded, her voice taking on a slight but determined edge.

* * *

"Commander Ikari?"

Starting at the sound of his secretary's voice, Gendo glanced down at the intercom on his desk before pressing a button. "What is it?"

"Pilot Ayanami is here, sir," his secretary promptly answered. "She says she wishes to speak with you."

Despite the many years Gendo had spent reining in his emotions, making sure that he ruled them and not they him, despite the intense control he had over his expressions, he could still feel his mouth popping slightly open at this. "Pilot Ayanami?"

"Yes, sir," the secretary replied, dispelling any possibility that this was some kind of mistake. Leaving Gendo to openly scowl at the intercom.

After a brief time of contemplation, Gendo took a steadying breath, reining himself in and making sure not a trace of emotion bled through his visage before saying, "Send her in."

"Yes, sir," the secretary promptly answer. A moment later, the doors to Gendo's expansive office began to open. Revealing the masterpiece of his Nephilim Creation Project standing just outside, garbed in her school uniform.

"Come in, Rei," Gendo commanded her as he sat back in his chairs, his fingers steepled as he contemplated this most unexpected event.

"Yes, sir," Rei replied, as was her way. Without hesitation, she marched into Gendo's office, ignoring the door as it closed behind her. "Thank you for seeing me, sir."

Gendo did not respond to this. Not immediately. He simply sat there, studying the blue-haired girl as she came to stand before his desk. "You are welcome," he finally told her, more of his perplexity seeping through than he would have preferred. "However, I did not send for you."

"No, sir," Rei admitted.

His eyes narrowing, Gendo leaned in closer to his creation and studied her. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about the transporting of Unit 02 and Adam, sir," Rei replied, straight and to the point, as was usual.

However, her wanting to talk about something of that nature was puzzling to Gendo. An example of the kind of behavior he did not want to see in one whose obedience had been so thoroughly conditioned into her. "Why do you wish to talk about that?"

"Captain Katsuragi told Shinji that you had orders for them to proceed to the fleet carrying Unit 02 and Adam," Rei explained in a precise manner. "Why is that?"

Gendo's first impulse was to tell Rei that the reason for this was none of her concern. His commands were to be followed without question, not challenged or debated upon. But after a moment's consideration, he considered the girl standing before him, a part of him wondering why she would inquire into something such as this to begin with. A spark of concern hinting at the possibility of her deviating from her designated position in the world, prompting him to ascertain if there was in fact a problem.

And on a personal level, Gendo did enjoy having a sounding board in her. So he sat back and explained, "As you know, it won't be long before the 6th Angel appears. And while we do not yet know what form it takes, there is every chance that it will manifest during the transport of Unit 02. In which case, there is a strong chance it will detect Adam, and attack the fleet."

Rei didn't say anything. Just stood there in silence, waiting for Gendo's next words. Just as she should. "This, of course, is why I arranged for Adam to be transported along with Unit 02; so its courier has a measure of protection, in case of the worse," Gendo continued. "However, I have some...reservations regarding the 2nd Child."

"Reservations?" Rei wondered, her eyes narrowing somewhat.

"Indeed," Gendo confirmed as he settled into the conversation. "While everything I've heard about Pilot Sohryu indicates that she has scored high in her training, simulations are no substitute for field combat experience. So there is no way of knowing how she will react to being in actual combat with Angel for the first time. So if the 6th Angel does indeed appear and attack, I want to make sure that an...experienced pilot is on hand to pilot Unit 02."

"Then you are sending Shinji...as a backup pilot," Rei gathered.

"That is correct," Gendo confirmed. Then he arched an eyebrow at his creation before asking, "Now, why did you wish to discuss this?"

"Because, given everything you had told me previously regarding the transport, it seemed reasonable to assume that you were sending Shinji as a backup pilot," Rei explained. "But if you wished to have a backup pilot available, then why do you wish for Shinji to be that pilot instead of me?"

Again, Gendo found himself somewhat confused by Rei's words. "Because the 3rd Child has had the most actual experience in piloting an Evangelion. Even more than you have," he told her honestly. "Why should this matter to you?" he then asked, trying to ferret out anything that would indicate a problem in his creation. "Are you saying that you wish to join him on this mission?"

"No. However, I believe it would be best for the mission if I were to be sent," Rei answered. "The primary objective of this assignment is to assure the safe transfer of Adam to NERV Central. But neither Shinji nor the 2nd Child are aware of this aspect of the mission, so there is a possibility that they would not place themselves in close enough proximity to Unit 02 in order to mobilize it."

As soon as these words were said, Gendo found himself again surprised. Not only was Rei offering a slight challenge to his orders, but the reasoning behind her argument was very sound, all things considered. The fact that she was aware of the potential danger meant that she could arrange to be in close proximity to Unit 02 for the duration of the journey to Tokyo-3, while there was a strong chance that neither of the other Children present would not. "A reasonable concern," Gendo conceded, "but I've already made other arrangements for Adam's courier, should worst come to the worst."

"Other arrangements?" Rei repeated.

"Indeed. I've arranged for a jet and pilot to be at the courier's disposal, in the event that it looks like Unit 02 may be defeated or can't be mobilized," Gendo told her.

"A jet does not improve the chances of Unit 02 being successfully mobilized and implemented against an Angel, sir," Rei pointed out. "Even if the courier were to successfully escape with Adam, there is still a great risk of losing Unit 02 under these circumstances."

Another valid point, Gendo quickly realized, having not expected this level of debating skill from Rei. "An acceptable risk, under the circumstances," he returned, fully aware that, while the risk of losing Unit 02 in that situation _was _acceptable, it would still be a costly loss in terms of their long-term ability to combat the Angel. "Adam's safety must come first."

"I know. But it would be best not to lose Unit 02 if it can be avoided," Rei stated. "Furthermore, if Unit 02 were to be defeated under those circumstances, than there is a strong possibility of both Shinji and the 2nd Child dying as well."

Raising an eyebrow at this tiny victory won by Rei in this minor debate, Gendo studied her for a moment. Wondering just how she had become some proficient at debating, the Commander countered, "Perhaps, but still, it would be too risky to put all three pilots into a potentially hazardous situation, especially given the likelihood that one or all of them could be killed." Then, with a sense of potential triumph, he added, "Furthermore, this is all acting under the assumption that the 5th Angel were to be drawn to Adam. However, if it is drawn here by Lilith, and I were to send you to the fleet, then we would be unable to mobilize Unit 01."

Rei didn't respond right away, and for a moment, Gendo was satisfied that he had made his point. But even as he was about to ask if there was anything else, his creation countered, "In that case, it would be more logical to send me and to keep Shinji here." Taken aback by this argument, the Commander could only sit there as she elaborated, "Shinji has a superior synchronization with Unit 01, and is needed to fulfill his role in your scenario. And unlike me, he cannot be replaced."

Another victory to Rei in this unexpected debate. More and more, Gendo found himself being surprised by his creation's depth of thought. Something that took him back to happier times, when he had had similar debates. Some of which with his former professor, Fuyutsuki. And others with the woman who was so dear to him. "And so," Gendo began, sizing Rei up, "you believe it would be better to send you on this mission?"

"Yes, sir," Rei confirmed with a nod of her head. "I am aware of the potential danger, and can quickly mobilize Unit 02, if need be. At worst, I can stall an Angel, give the courier enough time to escape with Adam." Then she lowered her eyes somewhat, hesitating before adding, "And even if I am defeated, I can be replaced."

Meaning that, even if Unit 02 and its pilot were to be lost, NERV's current military power would not be touched, Gendo realized. Such a loss would still be a substantial blow, but they would have no difficulties in using Unit 01. And while it would be a burden to activate Rei in a new body, it was quite doable. Covering her apparent return from the dead wouldn't be easy, but far from impossible for a man with his resources, and any memory losses that were to result from the possible would be easily explained away as part of some cover story. And while it would take time to get a new Rei ready for action, the same went for Unit 00.

_It makes sense,_ Gendo finally conceded, finding no fault in Rei's reasoning, which was disturbing on different levels. The fact that she was thinking and analyzing situations to this degree when she should be capable of little more than obeying his will was something that he was not especially happy with. But even more disturbing for him was that she had perceived such a logical action while he, the Commander of NERV, a man who had so skillfully manipulated other situations to his advantage, never failing to pick up on the best way to turn something to his advantage, had completely missed the practical aspects and failed to make the best use of them.

_How? How could I have missed something so obvious?_ Gendo wondered, unable to believe himself capable of such a blatant oversight. Immediately, he tried to think of some argument, something he could say that would dispel Rei's reasoning. And ultimately could not. There were too many positives in having another agent in position to ensure the safe delivery of Adam for him to ignore it, and Rei was correct that, ultimately, she could be replaced while Shinji could not, or at least, not as easily. _She would be useful in that capacity, so why didn't I...?_

But even as Gendo considered this matter, he looked at Rei again, and once more found himself flashing back to the debates, to ones in which he had suffered similar defeats. His reasoning overcome by the very person he had considered himself so fortunate to ultimately claim as his wife. And in a manner very similar to what Rei had accomplished.

_But then, perhaps that's not so surprising,_ Gendo thought as he studied the young girl before him, the colors of her skin, hair, and eyes shifting, taking on the tones of that other, precious person. _After all, part of Yui is inside of her._

With this thought, Gendo felt his prior annoyance and concern over being so readily defeated in this debate fading, and in its place was a tinge of warmth as he acknowledged this minor triumph with a nod of his head. "You make an excellent point, Rei," he conceded. "Given this to be the case, I will allow you to go with Captain Katsuragi _and_ the 3rd Child to take custody of Unit 02." Pausing to make sure that Rei understood the meaning of this, that he would not countermand his own orders for any reason, the Commander of NERV proceeded. "I will have Fuyutsuki provide you with the full details regarding this mission. However, there are two things that I want made perfectly clear right now. The first is that, upon reaching the ship, you are to proceed to Unit 02 as quickly as possible. If you are to be there as a backup pilot, then I want you ready."

"Yes, sir," Rei answered, again the obedient tool he had overseen the creation and development of.

"Secondly, if an Angel attacks before you are able to reach Unit 02, then you are to escape with the courier," Gendo instructed her, the tone of his voice making it doubly clear the importance of this. "And I'll inform Captain Katsuragi to be ready to evacuate with the 3rd Child, if the need arise."

Rei didn't respond right away, as if she were considering Gendo's words. "Very well, sir," she finally answered. "May I be excused?"

"Not yet, Rei," Gendo told her, wanting to make something abundantly clear. "While I admit that I am...impressed with your analytical abilities in this matter, never forget that my word is final on all things. I will tolerate no dispute of my authority. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Rei immediately replied in her typical manner.

Yes, sir. Not a declaration of how she would never dispute his authority. Not a statement of how she was simply trying to help him. Just a clean, crisp, 'yes, sir', an acknowledgement of Gendo's total authority. Exactly what he expected from Rei.

_Still, it might behoove me to keep a closer eye on her from now on,_ Gendo decided. _This display in and of itself is much more than I expected from her. Her interactions with others have clearly had a greater influence upon her than I expected._

Making a mental note to have Section 2 place Rei under greater scrutiny, Gendo then declared, "Very well. You are dismissed, then."

With a polite bow of her head, Rei answered, "Yes, sir." And with that, she turned to leave.

* * *

_So far, everything seems to be going well,_ Rei thought as she left Gendo's office behind. She hadn't been expecting to dissuade the Commander from sending Shinji to meet with the fleet, but she had accomplished her primary goal. She had managed to get permission to join the mission to the Pacific Fleet when it came within range of Japan. A mission that carried with it two important cargoes.

_And I have to be present,_ Rei thought, recalling Lilith's warning as to what would happen if Misato were to somehow come in contact with Adam. Recalling the image of the green-skinned beast that was now lurking inside of the purple-haired woman who had shown her and Shinji such kindness. _I have to make sure that nothing happens to hurt either of them ever again._

Though Rei knew that she didn't strictly need to be present as herself, that she could simply take the board out and fly to the fleet, she also knew that this wasn't the best solution. The Silver Surfer couldn't get as close to the ship as Rei could. She couldn't meet with Gendo's courier like Rei could. And she wouldn't be as effective in keeping Misato away from Adam as Rei could be. And, as always, it would be best to have people testifying to having seen both Rei and the Silver Surfer at the same time.

But even as she thought this, Rei realized that there were other factors in this mission that she had not yet considered. The first and foremost amongst them being that she had never used the board against an Angel, didn't know how effective it would be. But more importantly, there was another question that needed to be answered. _Lilith?_

**_Yes, my child?_** Lilith promptly responded.

_You told me before that there were things other than Adam that could cause the creature within Misato to awaken,_ Rei frowned, suffering a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What else could trigger its awakening?_

**_Direct contact with another being or object purely of Adam will result in the creature being released,_** Lilith immediately responded. **_However, prolonged proximity to any being with Adam's power can weaken the barriers keeping the beast repressed. And there are circumstances that could potentially unleash the creature, though the probability of that happening outside of the situations I have described are extremely low._**

Frowning slightly, Rei considered this for a moment before asking, _A being carrying Adam's power...like a nephilim?_

**_Possibly,_**Lilith admitted.**_ But only nephilim whose power was of Adam, and even then, it would take at least two such nephilim, with their Fruits of Life active, in direct contact with Misato Katsuragi to break the barriers within her._**

_Then there would be no danger if there was another nephilim present,_ Rei thought. _One more experienced than I in combating the Angels, if the need arises._

And as it happened, Rei knew exactly where to look for that assistance.

_There is no such thing as useless knowledge,_ Rei thought, recalling Gendo's words. _And now...I know what to do with that knowledge..._

* * *

"Wow!" Kensuke Aida cried out enthusiastically, a camera held to his eye as he surveyed the scenery around him. "A MiG Transport Helicopter! I never would have _dreamed_ I'd be able to fly on one of these babies!"

"That's for sure," Hikari agreed, casting a glance at the gleeful otaku. "I'm amazed they even let you near this thing!"

Completely ignoring this barbed comment, Kensuke grinned and glanced over at another passenger on the transport helicopter. "Man, having a big celebrity for a friend sure comes in handy!" he decided in an excited voice. "Right, Shinji?"

"It _is _nice to get away from the mountains for a while," Misato noted from where she sat upfront. Then she glanced back at the children seated behind her and gave them a playful wink. "Besides, it's not every day you get to ride like this, huh?"

"Sure isn't, Misato!" Toji grinned happily even as he adjusted his hat. Then he shot a glance at one of his fellow passengers before muttering, "Though I don't see why we had to bring the class rep. It's not like this is a school trip!"

Giving him a look of practiced authority, Hikari countered, "Because Rei _invited _me along, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember! I was there, okay?" Toji grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he averted his eyes. "I still don't understand why she wanted you along..."

"Misato said that I could invite a friend to come along," Rei commented in her usual quiet manner. "And I thought that, given her responsibilities, Horaki-chan would appreciate some time away from Tokyo-3."

_That's for sure!_ Hikari thought, casting a grateful look at Rei. _I'm not one to complain about the kind of stuff that I have to do, but it is nice to get away from all the craziness at school. Not to mention not having to deal with Kodama and Nozomi!_

Letting out a wearied breath as she thought of the family that she had come to be matriarch of after her mother's passing, Hikari was brought back to the present when Toji scoffed, "Yeah, well, just don't expect me to jump through any hoops for you, class rep! We ain't at school, and you aren't my boss!"

Somewhat stung by the caustic manner in which Toji had spoken, Hikari responded as she typically did. "I am perfectly aware of that, Toji Suzuhara," she told him in the stern, unforgiving manner she had cultivated as both class representative and authority figure of her family. "But I'm still quite capable of calling up your father and telling him that you've been acting in an inappropriate fashion while on military property."

While Toji growled in a stung manner, Misato smiled and told her, "Now, now, Hikari, there's no need to be like that! Let's all just try to relax and enjoy ourselves now, okay?"

With Toji letting out an annoyed snort, Hikari cast one more glance at him before politely bowing her head to the Captain. "Of course, Misato," she told the older woman. All the while kicking herself for reacting the way she had.

_Why? Why can't I stop doing that?_ Hikari demanded of herself. _I can be relaxed with any of the girls from school, no problem, but the instant I'm dealing with a boy - with Toji - I can't stop myself from snapping at him! Treating him like a child, or -!_

Her chain of thought breaking down, Hikari gazed at the jock whom she had a major crush on. He was certainly a handsome specimen of a boy, and despite his rough and sometimes foolish exterior, she knew him to have a good heart, and to be a good person. _So why can't I treat him that way?_ the pigtailed girl wondered for what felt like the hundredth time. _Why can't I try to woo him, tell him that I'm interested in him?_ Then she frowned before adding, _When I'm _not _in costume, that is..._

Groaning inwardly at some of the problems presented by her double life, Hikari decided to try and distract herself from them. "Anyway, Rei, thanks again for inviting me on this trip," she told the blue-haired girl. "I really do appreciate being able to get out of the city for a while."

"You...are welcome," Rei answered with a hint of hesitation.

"So...where exactly are we going?" Kensuke wondered eagerly. "I mean, I know you told us that you were going on a trip for NERV and everything, but..."

Giggling at the otaku's eagerness, Misato answered, "Well, Commander Ikari has some business that he needed us to take care of for him." Then she winked and added, "Anyway, we should be there pretty soon."

"Hey, it's not problem, Misato!" Toji replied eagerly, again straightening his hat as he looked at the attractive older woman.

Glancing between the two of them, Hikari have an inward sigh, thinking, _Maybe I should ask Misato for pointers on how to woo boys when I'm on the job..._

* * *

Despite the situation she was in, fully aware that she and everybody aboard the helicopter was heading into a life-threatening situation, and that Misato's humanity and the lives of everyone there and possibly on the planet now hung in the balance, Rei couldn't help but feel a hint of envy. Something that was brought on by her observations of the other people there. Of watching Shinji, Misato, Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke all expressing themselves so freely.

_To feel such things, to show them so freely...and to not be afraid…_ Rei thought, the spark of envy gaining strength before she shoved it off to the side. There was no time to be thinking of such things just then. Not when she had to be focused on making certain that they could continue expressing themselves, continue feeling the things they felt.

_I'm glad Horaki-chan agreed to join us,_ Rei thought, well aware of how useful her alter ego could prove to be if things went bad. _Still, it is a good thing that Misato brought all the equipment needed to activate Unit 02._ With this thought, she glanced down at the floor. Knowing full well that the power cables for the recently completed Evangelion hung beneath the helicopter. Meaning that they could now provide Unit 02 with a power source that would last more than five minutes if they needed to take it into battle. And perhaps even better, the board that was the source of her powers was nearby. The mercurial artifact following the MiG at a discrete distance, making sure that it would not be seen. Ready to remake Rei into the Silver Surfer at a moment's notice.

_Still, it would be best if we did not have to go into battle,_ Rei thought, knowing that such an event would risk disclosure for the both of them. She would need time to get out of sight for the few moments needed to become the Silver Surfer, and she was certain that Hikari had not brought the costume she used to disguise her identity. _I could provide her with a costume, if need be, but..._

"So...how much longer until we get where we're going?" Hikari wondered, her words returning Rei's thoughts to the present.

"Don't worry, Hikari. We should almost be there," Misato assured her, still smiling. "And while I'm taking care of business, you and everybody else can enjoy spending some time on that cute little boat down there."

"Huh?" Toji frowned somewhat perplexedly. "Little boat?"

"_Omigod!_" Kensuke suddenly cried out, practically shoving his face, camera and all, through the window in his excitement. "One, two, three, four…_five_ aircraft carriers!" Clearly surprised by this announcement, the other three children, moved to look out the window, with Rei moving to do so a moment later. "And four battleships, too? That's a whole _fleet!"_

As Rei studied the fleet below, including the aforementioned ships, as well as the ship carrying with it the first Production Model Evangelion, Toji disbelievingly asked, "You call _that_ _a_ cute little boat?"

"That's the center of the UN combined fleet, the _Over the Rainbow!_" Kensuke announced, even as Rei examined the super carrier.

_Its...much larger than I had realized, _Rei thought as she studied what amounted to floating city. _All of them...much bigger._ And as she looked at the many jets, weapons, and other equipment they carried, she realized that their crews must be equally massive. _Many people...people who could die, if..._

Rei sucked in a gasp, her thoughts obliterated by a strange sensation twisting inside of her. The feel of something outside of her exerting pressure on her very being, as happened when she was within close proximity to Hikari.

But the sensation she felt wasn't caused by Hikari. The force of power she now experienced was vast, far larger, and made Rei's insides tremble with fear. It was like she was a bug on the floor, with a giant treading closer to her, a giant that could obliterate her without even thinking of it. _Lilith…_ she thought, barely keeping herself under control, _what is this I'm feeling?_

**_You feel Adam's presence, my child,_** Lilith answered, a hint of fear showing in her voice. **_My counterpart, my opposite, and the father of the Angels that now threaten all of my children._**

_Adam…_ Rei thought, disgust tingeing her thoughts as she examined the boat, knowing somewhere down there, the doom of all humanity lay waiting.

"It's enormous…" Shinji gaped in awe.

"Personally, I'm surprised that…" Misato started, but even as she spoke, her eyes slowly widened, a worried frown appearing on her face.

Frowning at the way she had trailed off, Shinji studied the purple-haired woman for a moment before asking, "Misato? Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm?" Misato answered, fear showing in her eyes. The purple-haired woman than smiled, and waved Shinji's concerns aside. "Huh? O-oh, it's nothing, Shinji! I was…just distracted, that's all!"

As Rei looked at Misato, she frowned, knowing that it couldn't be nothing, as she claimed. _She's reacting to the presence of Adam, _she realized. The blue-haired girl then noticed Hikari tensing up in fear and desire. _Horaki-chan, too_.

Hikari gulped somewhat, causing a look of concern to appear on Toji's face. "Hey, what is it, class rep? You getting airsick or something?"

"Huh?" Hikari got out, only to blush and wave Toji's concerns away. "Oh, it's nothing! I was just…a little surprised by how big the ship is!"

Rei knew this was a lie. She knew that, even as she spoke, Hikari, and possibly Misato as well, were clamping down on Angelic instinct. That they were resisting the urge that all those who carried the 1st Angel's power had, even if they didn't understand what it was they felt. The need to seek out Adam…and bring about Third Impact.

_Please, fight it,_ Rei thought unhappily as she studied the two kindly people with her that day. _It would make me sad…to have to fight either of you._ Then she glanced at another passenger onboard before adding, _And I'm sure that Ikari-kun would be saddened, as well…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, it was somewhat mean of me to cut the story off at this point. But this chapter was getting pretty huge, and if it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is already halfway done. So relax, read and review, and please check out my other stories while you are at it.

Now, a lot of people have been asking if my "Superwomen of Eva" stories are all linked together, or if each was an AU. They are all separate. Though they all share a lot of commonalities, (like the events that create each of them, as well as certain events, and other superwomen putting in cameo appearances), I decided it would be better to make them separate, and focus on a single superwoman. Then, once they're all done, I will begin work on "Superwomen of Eva: Heroes United!", which will have all the girls coming together, including the mothers.

Now, the reason I'm doing it that way (aside from the fact that it's less of a headache for me), is that it creates two different kinds of story. As we've seen in Spirit by Mike313, Hikari has to deal with her becoming a hero mostly on her own. Her family and friends are there to lend support, but mostly, only she knows the pressure of wielding her powers. This is something I'm going to have each of my superwomen dealing with, as well as the various temptations these powers provide.

Then, in "Heroes United!", I will be able to do a very different kind of story. One where the women all are working together, supporting each other, and sometimes, have a very serious clash of personality. For those of you who have seen Archdruid-Sephiroth's "Superwomen of Eva: Tempest Aterna", you know that Mayumi Yamagishi sees herself as the arbiter between humans and Angels, and seeks to find a way to make peace between the two races. Now, imagine how Misato, a woman who hates _all_ Angels and wants nothing more than to kill them, will feel about that? Also, there's The Rei-Fan's "Superwomen of Eva: The Truth Is," where Mana has a grudge against NERV for the death of her father. It will take her some time to trust the NERV personnel amongst the Superwomen of Eva, especially those like Ritsuko and Misato.

One more thing you should know about "Heroes United!"; I will be throwing in some extra-special surprises into the mix, just for you, the loyal fans. So, feel free to sit back, relax, and enjoy the mayhem.

So, until next time, Excelsior!

Omake 1

As Shinji sat in one of the small kitchens at Orion's studio, he looked on in dismay at Rei as she fussed at the oven. "Ayanami...you really don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I do," Rei immediately answered. "I have to get this next scene right. Orion is already angry about the many mistakes I have been making in my scenes. I do not wish him to become even angrier."

"But - that wasn't your fault!" Shinji persisted as she continued to labor on the miso soup she was preparing. "I mean, you told Orion that Asuka was the one giving you bad advice for your scenes!"

"I did," Rei confirmed as she added some more miso paste.

"And he believed you, right?" Shinji went on.

"Yes, he did. But he is still angry with me," Rei explained as she stirred the soup. "He said that much of the problems would have been averted if I had asked permission to alter my performance before we started filming. Which is true."

"Well, yeah," Shinji was forced to admit. "But even so, you don't have to push yourself so hard with your cooking."

"But I want to avoid any further incidents," Rei explained. "He's already had me do two omakes covering alternate identities that he could have given me, and I understand he's set to do another one. I want to avoid angering him again if at all possible." Spooning up some of the soup, she then held the spoon out to the 3rd Child. "Now, is this any better?"

Letting out a sigh that made it clear that he was resigned to his fate, Shinji opened his mouth and let Rei deposit the soup in his mouth. Only for him to blanch at the taste of the overcooked, water-down mess of mismatched ingredients. Despite his best efforts to constrain his reaction, Shinji wound up spitting it back out.

"Apparently so," Rei noted as Shinji wiped his mouth. "You only spit it out after several seconds had passed this time." As he sputtered woefully, she studied him for a time before asking, "Do you have any advice on how to improve the results?"

_How about finding someone else to be your guinea pig!_ Shinji thought miserably. _I've only had four spoonfuls of this stuff, and I'm amazed I have any taste buds left! I feel like I'm dealing with Misato here!_

Omake 2

"Welcome back, Superwomen fans!" Orion grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "Today, I'm going to be our last round of possible heroes that I could have had Rei become, but didn't for one reason or another!"

"Then...this will be the last one?" Rei asked, caught between fear and relief. "Good. I was worried there would be no end to this."

Making a show of clearing his throat, Orion than forced a smile in place before saying, "Today, we'll be covering come more...unusual possibilities. Starting with Wonder Man. Or Wonder Girl, in this case."

A moment later, Rei was garbed in a form-fitting black costume marked with a red "W". Her eyes had turned red, and her muscles had expanded. "I am very glad this will be the last such omake."

"Now, Wonder Man has ionic powers. His body is composed of pure energy, which in a way makes him a good fit with the world of NGE and the Angels, so on and so forth," Orion casually explained. "He has superhuman strength, is virtually indestructible, and can fly. He also has been shown to have energy projections, optic blasts, and can grow to immense size."

"Those abilities _would _be useful in battling the Angels," Rei admitted.

"Indeed, they would. And given that you're half-Angel, it gives me more leeway to get away with such a transformation." Orion the smiled sadly. "However, that's when we run into a big problem. And not just the ones connected with you concealing your new powers."

"Oh?" Rei asked. "And what is that?"

"The name," Orion told her simply. When Rei frowned her confusion, the fanfic writer explained, "If I gave you the name of Wonder Girl, I'd have people bugging me that that was a DC character, not a Marvel one! And given that I had suspected the possibility of a DC-based SOE series even in the beginning, I expected that there would be a the potential for a great deal of confusion."

"I..see," Rei replied uncertainly.

"So Wonder Man's powers were out," Orion explained as Rei returned to normal. "That's brings us to another Marvel hero with great power. The Scarlet Witch."

Again, Rei changed. Her hair turned from blue to red, and she was dressed in a red leotard without any straps supporting it. Transparent red stockings, as well as red boots and arm-length gloves. A crimson cape and crown topped her off. As she studied this garment, she scowled disgustedly. "I hate this costume."

"Now, the Scarlet Witch has the ability to alter reality," Orion went on regardless of Rei. "Frequently, this is in the form of hexes that cause bad luck. But she has been shown to rewrite reality itself, resurrect the dead, and so on and so forth. And since her powers are based in mysticism that she can access through her mutation, it would be easy to have Rei gain those powers through an accidently mutation of her hybrid DNA."

"I _really _hate this costume," Rei muttered, her hands glowing with chaos magic. "Really _hate it...!"_

Taking the hint, Orion snapped his fingers, turning Rei back to normal. "And that's one of the reasons Scarlet Witch was out," he explained, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Rei hates the color red, so I can't imagine her ever wearing an outfit that was totally red. And then there's the fact that Scarlet Witch isn't exactly the most stable of Marvel heroes, so the possibility of something going haywire there was very, _very _high. So I decided not to risk it."

"Good idea," Rei muttered sourly.

"Which brings me to the last possibility," Orion grinned, snapping his fingers once again. Now Rei was garbed in a black costume trimmed with white gloves and boots. The white portions were shaped like starbursts, such as the one on the left side of her waist. "The mutant hero, Aurora. Sister of Northstar."

Frowning somewhat as she examined her new outfit, Rei than commented, "At least the costume is better. However, my ears..." Pausing somewhat, she then started feeling at them, her eyes widening when she discovered that they were now pointed. "What...?"

"Now, Aurora is capable of moving incredibly fast, potentially at the speed of light. And she has the ability to generate light blasts with various effects, including generating concussive force and healing," Orion went on to explain. "However..."

"Why are my ears pointed?" Rei asked more irritably.

"And that's one of the reasons I scrapped that idea. No way Rei would be able to cover up the fact that she has pointed ears," Orion explained in an offhand manner. "Then there's the nasty little fact that Aurora also has some stability issues. Most notably multiple personalities. And then there's the fact that her powers are only at their most effective when she's working with her brother."

This caught Rei by surprise. "Brother? But I don't have a brother."

"And that's another reason I didn't go with that idea," Orion explained. "There were just so many problems that -"

The door was heard opening, followed by a voice saying, "Problems that I already explained the solutions to."

"What the -?" Orion started, only to groan as he and Rei looked up at their intruder. "Kaworu, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just come barging into my office any time you feel like it?"

Her eyes going wide, Rei took in the garment Kaworu was wearing. It was identical to the costume she now wore, except it was designed for a man and was a mirror image of hers. And like here, Kaworu's ears were now pointed. "Kaworu...why are you?"

"As I explained, Orion, it would be very simple," Kaworu stated, completely oblivious to Rei. "You could have set it up so that I was sent to Tokyo-3 early, and then I can encounter Rei. Our interaction activates our powers..."

"Aw, not again...!" Orion groaned.

"At which point we could begin working together," Kaworu explained heedless of Orion's discomfort. "I could use SEELE's resources to help conceal our changes, and -!"

"And give rise to a whole truckload of problems I wouldn't even _begin _to able to figure out how to get around!" Orion protested. "Not the least of which explaining why the heck you would suddenly rebel against Keel and SEELE, or why you would be able to resist the urge to set off Third Impact!"

"But Orion, do you know how tiresome it is for me?" Kaworu protested. "Over and over, it's the same! I'm the scarcely seen monster whose only reason to exist is to be killed off at the last minute and make everyone even more miserable than they were before! Don't you think I would want a break from that, the chance to play the hero? The chance to...?"

As Kaworu went on with Orion protesting, Rei groaned and covered up her ears. _I am _so _glad this is the last of these omakes..._

Omake 3

"Uh…" Misato stalled, numbly accepting the manual. And as quickly as she could, she considered what she should do next. Worried for the simple reason that, if the Silver Surfer did something to mess up and render her car completely inoperable, she would have no way of getting to work every day, and she would still be stuck paying for it.

_Then again,_ Misato frowned, thinking of how quickly her car was deteriorating, _the way things have been going, this thing won't last much longer, anyway! And there's no way I can afford to get it properly repaired!_

After about a half a minute of thought, Misato took a deep breath and crossing her metaphoric fingers. "Well...okay," she worriedly answer, hoping that she wasn't making a huge mistake. "Just be careful with that thing, alright?"

"I will," the Silver Surfer assured her, giving Misato a polite nod before sending another wave of energy at the Renault. As her power washed over the car, it flashed a brilliant shade of blue, so bright and brilliant that it left Misato momentarily blinded. Even as the purple-haired woman raised her hands and averted her eyes, the light was already fading away. "Oh...oops."

Her heart practically jumping up into her throat, Misato seized with fear at this statement. Fear that was made worse when the Silver Surfer admitted, "I...believe I made a mistake in repairing your vehicle."

"Oh, no...!" Misato groaned heavily as she lowered her arms, already kicking herself for letting the Silver Surfer mess with her car. "What did you...you...?"

"I really do apologize," the Silver Surfer explained as Misato stared at her transmogrified vehicle, which looked an ultra-revved up version of the Mach 5 from the old Speed Racer cartoons. "My concentration must have lapsed while I was repairing it. If you like, I could try again."

"Uh...let's hold off on that for a moment," Misato replied, staring at the vehicle like it was made of gold. With a touch of hesitation, she circled about and got inside of it. Barely able to stifle the urge to drool over the dashboard laden with buttons and controls, she carefully turned the ignition. And practically swooned as the transformed car hummed to life, what sounded like jet engines rumbling with power.

A grin spreading across her face, Misato looked at the Silver Surfer and said, "Tell you what; how about I take this thing for a quick spin around town? If it doesn't work out, then I'll let you try changing it back again. Does that sound fair?"

"Very well," the Silver Surfer nodded. "I will wait right here until you get back."

"Thanks! I shouldn't be long!" Misato grinned as she closed the door. Making herself comfortable, she paused just long enough to put on the safety belt before punching the accelerator. She was immediately rewarded with a mighty roar just before she was sent flying down the street. _"Haha! Now **this **is what I call a car!"_

(Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	7. A Doll No More

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: A Doll No More

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool!" Kensuke cried out as he scampered about the deck of the aircraft carrier _Over the Rainbow._ Completely heedless of the looks being shot at him as he merrily caught every antennae, dish, gun, launch pad, and jet that he could on his ever-present video camera. "Totally awesome! This is _way _too cool!"

Letting out a despairing groan, Hikari muttered, "Will you just _look_ at him?" Shaking her head in patent disapproval, the pigtailed girl placed her hands to her hips. "Honestly, there are times I'm amazed his parents even let him out of the house unchaperoned!"

"Aw, damn!" came Toji's voice. Turning to see what had happened, Rei watched as the wind unceremoniously scooped `the hat the jock off his head. As it tumbled to the to the flight deck, it was sent skating about the metal floor, leaving Toji to give chase. "Somebody! Stop that damn hat!"

Watching for a distance, Rei rapidly concluded that she was too far away to be of any assistance to Toji. The same was true of Shinji, Hikari, and Misato, with the latter looking somewhat ill. Kensuke was close enough to help, but was so caught up in recording every aspect of the ship that the albino couldn't even be sure if he had heard the jock's cries of alarm. And given that none of the people who crewed the ship seemed interested in assisting, it seemed likely that Toji's hat would be sent flying off the ship.

Mildly curious if Toji would consider diving into the ocean if that were to occur, Rei watched as a the hat continued to tumble across the deck. As she did so, she spotted a girl that appeared to be of about her age who had red hair and was wearing a yellow dress. Momentarily taken aback by the incongruity of this, the blue-haired girl continued to observe as the hat blew up to her leg, stopping its forward momentum.

_The 2nd Child,_ Rei realized after a moment's thought. Though the redhead was too far away for the albino to make the details of her facial structure, the gross details conformed to the file shown her by Fuyutsuki as a part of her mission briefing. This, coupled by the extreme unlikelihood of another child being present on the _Over the Rainbow,_ clinched it in Rei's mind. _I wonder what kind of person she is..._

Even as this silent question resonated in Rei's thoughts, Toji bent down to retrieve his hat. Only for the 2nd Child to quickly raise her foot and bring it down on top of said hat.

Frowning at this action, Rei watched as Toji grabbed the hat and attempted to get it out from under the redhead's foot. As he did so, Shinji and the others started towards the 2nd Child. "Well, hello, Misato!" the new pilot cooed in a sour-sweet voice, completely ignoring Toji's efforts. "And how've you been?"

"Just fine," Misato replied easily as Rei joined the others. "My, you've sure grown since the last time I saw you."

The redhead grinned at this. But just as it she was opening her mouth to answer, Hikari frowned and said, "Uh, excuse me?" When the 2nd Child frowned and turned towards her, the pigtailed girl gestured at Toji. "But... don't you think that you should...?"

Glancing down in at the indicated boy, the redhead furrowed her brows at Toji. "Right," she smiled, lifting her foot up off the hat...just before driving her heel down upon the jock's hand. "Hey, you! Pervert!" she grated as Toji cried out in pain. "Stop trying to peek up my dress!"

"I'm not trying to - I'm just trying to get my hat -!" Toji then broke off, his jaw clattering to the deck in horror as his hat, now completely unobstructed, continued to dance along with the wind before finally being carried off into empty air. "Aw, _dammit! Now _look at what you've done!"

"What _I've _done?" the redhead retorted indignantly. _"You're _the _dummkopf_ that was too busy peaking up my dress to stop it!"

"I _wasn't peaking up your damn dress!"_ Toji howled in protest. "I was just trying to get my hat back after _you stepped on it!_ And if you hadn't -!"

Just as Toji was completing this wrathful declaration, another errant gust of wind whipped across the deck. As one, the skirts of the girls started lifting up. And though Rei didn't particularly care about this temporary exposure, Hikari let out a dismayed gasp before grabbing her skirt and keeping it down. But the redhead wasn't nearly as fast, and as such, everyone present was promptly given a perfect view of her panties.

_"Schisse!"_ the 2nd Child cried out in alarm. As Rei tried to process the unfamiliar word, the new pilot reacted to her sudden exposure suddenly and violently. Moving so fast as to be a blur, she smacked all three of the boys, leaving each of them with angry red welts in the shape of her hand on their faces.

Shooting up to his feet, Toji glowered wrathfully at the 2nd Child. "Why, you...!" he growled while the other two boys moaned in pain. "What the hell did you do _that_ for?"

"That was the viewing fee, you perverts!" the redhead officiously declared with a nasty scowl. "Quite the bargain, wouldn't you agree?"

His fists clenched and veins bulging from his forehead, Toji seemed to be on the verge of doing something violent when Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Back down, Suzuhara," the class representative told him, invoking the voice of authority she used at school. As he looked back at her, Hikari then turned to face the 2nd Child. "Now, then, uh...I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Uh, yeah. That's probably because I didn't have a chance to do the introductions," Misato admitted, sounding somewhat sheepish as she did. "Everyone, this the designated pilot of EVA Unit 02. The 2nd Child; Asuka Langley-Sohryu." A satisfied smile appearing on her face at this, Asuka stood and looked on as the Captain began introducing the rest of them. "These are Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, the 1st and 3rd Children," she explained as she gestured at them, one by one. "And these are Hikari Horaki, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aida."

"Ikari-kun and Ayanami-chan were kind enough to invite us along," Hikari chimed in by way of explanation. "Now, as I was about to say, while Suzuhara wasn't exactly polite about how he tried to get his hat back, he _is _correct in that he wouldn't have been in a position to look up your dress if you hadn't stepped on his hat."

"So what are you saying?" Asuka demanded with a touch of annoyance. "That that was _my _fault?"

"No, I wasn't saying that," Hikari quickly replied. "I'm just wondering why you didn't let him get his hat instead of standing on it."

"And why should I be bothered with some stupid hat?" Asuka wondered. While Toji once again fumed, incomprehensible noises escaping his lips, the redhead made her way up to the her fellow pilots. "So, this is the famous 3rd Child, huh?" After quickly looking him up and down, she frowned heavily before declaring, "Sure isn't much to look at."

While Shinji frowned slightly himself, Misato glanced about at the children, a weak smile hanging anemically from her lips. "Well, we better go see Admiral Whatever-His-Name-Is and get him to transfer custody of Unit 02 over to us. The sooner we get that out of our faces, the better!"

"Great!" Asuka declared, all smiles again. "C'mon, I'll lead the way!" Without waiting for anyone to dispute this, the redhead darted off towards the tower where the _Over the Rainbow's _bridge was located.

"Hmph! Like we actually need you to lead us around, you stupid, arrogant, little -!" Toji declared, raising a fist whose veins were bulging angrily.

"Man!" Kensuke grumbled. "That girl might look cute and all, but is she ever a monster!"

"A monster? Forget that! She's more like a _devil!"_ Toji declared in a huff. "All she needs is a pair of horns and a pitchfork, and she'd be the perfect henchmen for Enma!"

"Suzuhara, Aide, cut it out!" Hikari declared, placing her hands to her hips. When the two boys focused on her, she sighed and continued by saying, "Look, I realize that that could have gone better, but let's not be so quick to judge. I'm sure Asuka is a very nice girl when you get to know her."

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" came Asuka's voice from a distance. As the group looked up at her, she had her own hands to her hips. "Let's get moving! It's not like we have all day!"

Pausing to consider Asuka's behavior thus far, Rei eventually murmured, "I...do not believe that Pilot Sohryu is a nice person, Horaki-chan."

"Hmph! Now _there's _an understatement!" Toji declared, folding his arms behind his head. "Of course, it's no surprise that the class rep thinks she's nice!" Shooting Hikari a sideways glance, he added, "After all, treating guys like dirt is one of her favorite pastimes!"

"What?" Hikari gaped, her jaw falling wide open. Leaving her unable to say anything as Toji and Kensuke started towards the tower, with the rest of the group quick to follow.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shinji murmured as they headed towards the tower.

_As do I, Ikari-kun,_ Rei thought, shuddering somewhat as she continued to feel the presence of Adam. Every bit as strong and horrible and terrifying as it had been when they had been approaching the ship. _I can only hope that this is the worst of this day's events..._

* * *

"Hmmm...so you're NERV's Operations Director, eh?" the Admiral in charge of the _Over the Rainbow _muttered as he observed the ID card Misato had presented to him. "Judging from the ridiculous performance you gave us out on the deck, I was certain you were the leader of a Boy Scout troop!"

Misato didn't display any anger at this barbed comment. She simply smiled and replied in a fake-polite voice, "Thank you for your hospitality, Admiral."

"Oh, no," the Admiral grumbled as he glanced at Kensuke, who was still wandering about, making sure not a square inch of the ship escaped his camera. "I must thank you for flooding my ship with so _more_ children!"

"And thank you for your assistance in the safe delivery of Evangelion Unit 02," Misato replied, still using the fake-polite voice even as she handed the Admiral some paperwork. "Here are the specifications for the emergency power system. I want it installed on the _Over the Rainbow_ and ready to be used as quickly as possible."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter what you want!" the Admiral sneered disdainfully. "I would never approve any request to activate that toy while at sea!"

"It is better to be prepared, Admiral," Rei spoke up in her usual quiet manner. "In the event an Angel were to attack this fleet, it would be necessary to mobilize Unit 02 in order to defeat it."

"Oh, really, young lady?" the Admiral growled incredulously. "And what makes you think that Angel would attack this fleet in the first place."

"Nothing," Rei admitted. "But an Angel attack is always a possibility. One that we must be prepared for."

Nodding to this, Misato smiled a bit more genuine smile. "Rei's right, Admiral. We need to be prepared, just in case," she told him. "I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for the loss of something as valuable as the Eva."

As the Admiral complained about how the entire Pacific Fleet had been drafted to guard and transport what amounted to in his mind as a child's toy, Hikari sighed heavily. _I don't believe this! I feel like I'm babysitting a pair of kindergartners! _she thought as she tried to tune out what was basically a glorified pissing contest. _I'd rather be playing referee between Kodama and Nozomi!_

"No matter your opinion, Admiral, there's no getting around the fact that the Evangelion is quite possibly humanity's best chance at survival." With that, Misato held out even more paperwork to the elderly sea commander. "Please sign these transfer documents."

"Not. Yet," the Admiral snorted. "Evangelion Unit 02 _and_ its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch inGermany." Glancing over at Asuka, who was smiling in silent superiority, he went on to say, "You're just not gonna barge onto my ship and do whatever you please, Captain Katsuragi."

"Then when _will_ you transfer them to us?" Misato asked, her fake-polite voice becoming that much more venomous.

"As soon as we've unloaded in New Yokosuka, you can have your precious little toy." The Admiral then gave a triumphant sneer and added, "The ocean is _our_ jurisdiction. You _will_ follow _our_ orders here, Captain."

"Very well, then," Misato smiled easily, snapping shut the folder containing the transfer paperwork. "However, you should be aware that, in the event of an emergency, NERV's military authority overrides your own."

Sighing as the pissing contest between the two military authority figures came to a close, Hikari frowned and looked away. _I don't care what the Admiral thinks. I know _I'm _sure glad that Misato brought the power cables, _she thought anxiously. _Though right now, I'd feel even better if we had all _three _Evangelions here..._

Shuddering inside as she struggled with the enormous presence she felt, a presence far larger and more terrifying than any of the Angels that had attacked before, Hikari was snapped back to the present by and unexpected male voice. "Well, long time, no see, Katsuragi!" it said, prompting them to turn and look. Standing in the doorway was a man of about Misato's age. He was unshaven and his brown hair was done up in a ponytail, and he had a look of pure irreverence on his face as he waved at them. "It's nice to see that you're as confident as ever."

"Oh, Kaji!" Asuka squealed girlishly, throwing a hand into the air. Completely unaware that Misato was blanching in horror, her face sagging into an expression of outmost despair.

"Mr. Kaji, I must insist that you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge!" the Admiral demanded.

"Sorry about that," Kaji replied in a way that made it clear that he was anything but sorry. "I just wanted to see how you were treating our guests, that's all." As he casually sauntered his way onto the bridge, he shot Misato a playful smile. "Besides, it's been way too long since we've spent any time together. Right, Sunshine?"

To Hikari's amazement, Misato's expression deteriorated even further before finally twisting with abject loathing. "Not long enough!" With this declaration, she threw down the paperwork on an empty table before making her way to the exit. "Thank you for your time, Admiral," the Captain grated in a barely controlled voice, glaring pure death at the unshaven man as she left the bridge. "Please, take us to New Yokosuka as planned."

Glancing about at the adults who were supposed to be in charge, Hikari let out another weary sigh. _Why did I ever agree to come here, anyway?_ she wondered, unable to believe how badly things were going thus far. _I'd rather be dealing with an Angel than all of this!_

* * *

_So, this is the courier,_ Rei thought as the small group continued their way through the ship. As Misato led the children she had brought with them, Asuka and the man called Kaji followed a short distance away.

"I don't believe this!" Misato snarled hatefully, making no attempts to disguise her disgust now that she was away from the Admiral. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hey, don't be like that, Katsuragi," Kaji protested in good humor. ""I'm on a business trip of sorts. After all, someone's gotta keep an eye on Asuka and Unit 02!"

"That's right!" Asuka grinned happily, taking hold of the unshaven man's arm. "And I'm _sooo _glad you did!"

"I don't believe this!" Misato grated as the group came to an elevator. "I really should have seen this coming."

As the elevator door slid open, Rei frowned, for it was obvious that there was nowhere near enough room inside for the entire group. "Kinda small, isn't it?" Shinji commented, having made a similar observation. "Maybe we should make two trips...?"

"Looks like we'll have to," Misato growled disdainfully. "Alright. Girls will go down first, and then boys second." Then she glowered angrily at Kaji before muttering, "And _infants last."_

"Ooh, now that was harsh," Kaji pouted in a manner that even Rei could tell was exaggerated. "Still got that fiery disposition, I see."

Though there was nothing overtly insulting that Rei could detect in these words, Misato still trembled angrily before stomping her way into the elevator. "C'mon, girls," she muttered, still glaring at Kaji. "Let's get going already." Nodding to this, Rei quickly boarded the elevator, and was quickly followed by Hikari and Asuka. Soon the door was closed, and the four of them descended deeper into the ship.

"Hmph. So _that _was the great 3rd Child, huh?" Asuka declared as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "How pathetic!"

As the other girls glanced at the redhead, Misato smiled and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Asuka?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Asuka demanded, surprised that Misato would ask such a question. "He's bor-ing! Barely says anything! He's clearly a spineless loser! How he managed to survive even one battle is beyond me!"

As Asuka spoke these careless words, Rei thought back to when she had lain on a gurney at death's door during the 3rd Angel's attack. When Shinji, who had only just learned of the existence of Unit 01, declared that he would pilot it rather than see her killed. She thought of when she had overwhelmed by the 5th Angel's assault, and Shinji had burned his hands trying to get to her, all because he was afraid of what had happened to her. Actions that were not those of someone who deserved to be called a spineless loser.

Before Rei could attempt to put this into words, Misato's smile took on a more dangerous edge. "Just so you know, Asuka, that 'spineless loser' as you called him has already defeated his share of the Angels."

"Hmph! Just dumb luck!" Asuka sneered derisively. "Besides, now that I'm here, it's not like we even need him anymore!"

"We need _everyone _we can get to help us win this war, Asuka," Misato quickly countered. Then she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous fashion and added, "And we certainly need the help of someone who managed to synchronize with an Eva at over 40% and then defeat an Angel in battle. All without _any_ prior training."

This statement immediately wiped the smug satisfaction from Asuka's face. "_Mein Gott!" _she cried out, her eyes wide with astonishment. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Misato assured her. "So I wouldn't make light of him if I were you, Asuka. You may have done well so far, but the only thing you've fought until now are a bunch of simulations. And an Angel is a far cry from a simulation."

As Rei looked at the dumbstruck expression Asuka now wore, an expression she found oddly satisfying, she let out a tiny gasp when something encroached on her consciousness. A sensation like that which was caused by Adam, but not as large and powerful. It did not tempt her in the way Adam's power did. And it was drawing closer. _Lilith..._ Rei thought worriedly as she glanced over at Hikari. Like the albino, the pigtailed girl was stifling a visible reaction to the fact that something savage and deadly was drawing closer. _Is this…an Angel I feel?_

**_Yes, Rei Ayanami,_** Lilith confirmed in a worried voice. **_The 6th Messenger has awoken in its true form. It is approaching you even now, and will arrive soon._**

As soon as this was said, Rei frowned before turning towards Asuka. "Pilot Sohryu," she began, waiting for the irate redhead to look back before continuing. "Where is Unit 02 located?"

Furrowing her brows, Asuka placed her hands to her hips before answering, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because now that Unit 02's power supply is in place, it would be prudent for one of us to be ready to activate it," Rei evenly replied. "As I already said to the Admiral, an Angel attack is always a possibility. One that we must be prepared for."

Nodding to this, Misato seconded, "I take it that you want to make sure that Unit 02 is up and ready to be mobilized?" Rei gave a quick nod to this. "I see...well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Then the purple-haired woman frowned before adding, "However, I should warn you that it'll be a while before we get to Japan."

"That's for sure!" Asuka concurred in a sour voice. "And besides, what's the big deal? What are the odds of an Angel showing up right here and now, anyway?"

Privately thinking that the odds were obviously better than Asuka realized, Rei answered, "I do not know. However, as long as there _is _a chance of an Angel attacking, then it is best to insure that Unit 02 can be mobilized." The redhead frowned at this, clearly unconvinced by the blue-haired girl's argument. "If you would prefer, I could go to Unit 02 by myself."

This sparked a reaction. Asuka immediately scowled and declared, "Hey! Let me make one thing perfectly clear, 1st Child! You are not going to lay so much as a finger on my Eva! Got that?"

As Rei opened her mouth to remind the 2nd Child that Unit 02 belonged to NERV, not her, Hikari broke in, "Excuse me. No offense, but...Rei does have a point. With all the Angel attacks so far, I wouldn't be surprised if one _did _show up." Then she gave a nervous smile before adding, "I know _I _sure would feel better having an actual pilot ready to send Unit 02 into action."

Blinking a few times at this, Asuka seemed to consider Hikari for a time. Making a thoughtful noise in her throat, she pressed her lips together before saying, "I see. Eh, I guess an Angel _would _be pretty scary for you. Especially after all the attacks you've had to go through an all." Continuing to shift about on her feet, the redhead than went on to say, "Well...oh, what the heck! I guess it can't hurt!"

"You'll mean...you're gonna get your Eva ready?" Hikari asked with an air of relief.

"Sure! I mean, why not? It's not like there's all that much for me to do on this dumb barge, anyway!" Then Asuka's eyes lit up with sudden inspiration. "In fact, why don't I take you two and the Third out with me! Then you can all see what a _real _Evangelion looks like!"

Even as the elevator came to a stop, Rei frowned in confusion. "I have already know what an Evangelion looks like."

"No, you don't! Not a _real _one!" Asuka explained in a vague manner. Before Rei could voice her perplexity, the elevator door opened and the redhead bounced into the hallway. "C'mon! Let's send the elevator back up! And as soon as _the Great 3rd Child_ gets down here, the four of us will head over to the _Othello!_" Before anyone could ask, Asuka smiled knowingly at Hikari. "That's the cargo ship carrying my Eva!"

As Hikari nodded, the rest of them got off the elevator. As soon as they did, Asuka took pleasure in pressing the button that sent the elevator back up to where the rest of their group waited. _Good. We'll have no trouble mobilizing Unit 02, if its needed,_ Rei thought as she looked at her companions, who were focused on the elevator, rather than her. _Now...to get away from the others. Better to intercept the Angel before it can reach the fleet._

With this thought in mind, Rei quickly glanced about at her surroundings. To her considerable relief, there was a corridor branching off from the one she was presently in. And after making certain that the others were still looking elsewhere, she quickly backed towards the branching hallway, already calling for the board. _I have to do this quickly,_ she thought, unwilling to think of the repercussions of someone seeing her and the board together. Once she was in the other corridor, she glanced back, and saw no one. Nothing to indicate that she was being watched, or that she would soon have unwelcome company. _Steady, steady..._ she thought as she placed her back against the wall. _Now!_

With a thought, the board emerged from the wall behind her, it's mercurial surface just barely protruding from the gunmetal wall, allowing Rei to fall into its interior structure. A moment later, a shadow of herself stepped from the board and started back into view of the others, while the board shot up and away from there.

As the board leapt up from the deck of the _Over the Rainbow,_ the Silver Surfer emerged from its quicksilver surface, allowing herself a brief moment of satisfaction. _All my training would appear to be meeting with success,_ she thought, pleased at how smoothly she had executed that maneuver. Barring the possibility that there had been a security camera in that corridor, then there was an excellent chance that she had eluded detection. _I'll have to check and make certain that this is the case later on. But for now..._

With that, the Silver Surfer put that particular concern to the side of her mind, and focused on the matter at hand. Narrowing her eyes, she cleared her thoughts, and allowed herself to focus on the strange sensations she felt. Forcing herself to ignore the terrible presence of Adam, she scanned the ocean below, trying to home in on the sensation caused by the 6th Angel.

Then she saw it, or at least its silhouette. The Angel was apparently moving beneath the ocean's surface, an immense dark shadow that was heading towards the fleet. And judging by that shadow, it was so large that it dwarfed each of the ships making up the Pacific Fleet. _Still, I do have some time before it reaches the fleet,_ the Silver Surfer thought with a measure of relief. And so she focused on the fleet proper, her eyes falling upon the massive container ship she saw, one whose cargo was draped with a large, white tarp. _There. The _Othello, the silver-skinned girl thought as she caught sight of the ship's name. And as she continued to look about, she saw a smaller boat approaching the ship, one that had Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, and her shadow onboard. _Excellent. Unit 02 is as ready as it can be now. _Then she returned her focus to the dark shadow beneath the waves. _Now...to intercept the Angel...and see how effective the board is against it._

With that, the Silver Surfer turned about and shot towards the Angel. As soon as she was a good distance from the fleet, she angled the board downwards and effortlessly dove beneath the waves. Not at all hampered by her liquid environment, she shot towards her apparent foe, watching as many blood-red eyes lit up.

The instant the Angel did so, the force of its presence intensified somewhat. _The Angel...has it expanded its AT-Field?_

**_Yes. The Light of its Soul now protects this Child of Adam,_** Lilith confirmed in a terse manner. **_Now use your own Soul's Light to nullify this defense._**

Momentarily surprised by Lilith's voice, the Silver Surfer then nodded, willing for the board to do so. A moment later, the mercurial superwoman felt as if a part of her was now ramming up against the Angel's own deadly presence. A moment later, the Angel's many red eyes shifted, and were now glaring dangerously at her.

Taking this as a sign that the Angel's AT-Field had been neutralized, the Silver Surfer gathered up twin orbs of crackling electric destruction in her hands. _Now...to see how effective the board is against in a battle such as this,_ she thought before launching two blasts at the beast.

The result was instantaneous. The electric blue blasts drilled a deep hole in the Angel's thick hide, eliciting a mammoth screech of pain that shook the ocean waters.

Despite everything, the Silver Surfer couldn't help but react to this in shock. _Did…_I_ do that?_ she thought incredulously. Despite the fact that the wound was already healing, the fact remained that the results of her attack had been far more impressive than she had expected.

A moment later, awed surprise turned to deadly seriousness when the Angel again shook the waters with its roar. But unlike before, this was a sound of anger, not pain, something which was driven home when the Angel lounged towards her, opening its huge mouth as it did.

_Oh. Teeth,_ the Silver Surfer thought before turning about on the board. _Still, I was successful in drawing its attention._ As she shot up towards the surface, towards the massive amount of firepower and the waiting Unit 02, she furrowed her brows and thought,_ Now…to destroy it…_

* * *

"I didn't know that it was…red," Shinji commented disinterestedly as he surveyed the immense titan that lay before him.

"The color's not all that's different," Asuka declared, a gloating smile plastered on her face. One that left Shinji wondering why the heck he had agreed to come out with her and the others to begin with.

It had seemed like no big deal at the time. Rei was concerned about the possibility of Angel attacking while they were out at sea, and wanted to make certain that Unit 02 was ready to mobilize. Asuka wanted to show off Unit 02 to Hikari and the other pilots. So between the two of them, Shinji had seen no point in protesting, and had instead allowed himself to be taken out to the _Othello,_ where the 2nd Child had proceeded to lead them under the tarp that concealed the newest Evangelion. Wincing at the chemical smell rising up from the pink liquid the Eva was resting in, he watched as Asuka across a bridge of wooden boards mounted on barrels before moving up the side of the deadly biomech. When she stopped, she was standing on the armor covering the Entry Plug, a boisterous look on her face. A perfect a point for her to look down on everyone around her.

"Units 00 and 01 were created as the prototype and the test type, respectively," Asuka stated, looking down at Shinji and Rei. "I've heard about all the problems you've had with that pathetic kludge you call an Eva, 1st Child. And as for you, Third, the fact that Unit 01 synchronized with an untrained pilot like you is proof of just how unstable it is!" Giving them a look of patent superiority, she then went on to say, "However, my Unit 02's a little different! Created for actual combat purposes, it's the world's first -!"

"Why is it fitted with B-Type equipment?" Rei wondered, her quiet voice cutting through Asuka's boasting without resistance.

Clearly startled by this question, Asuka was momentarily knocked off-balance. Windmilling her arms, the German soon recovered, and then scowled down at the albino with her hands on her hips. "As I was saying, my Unit 02 is the world's first _real_ Evangelion! It's the final production model, and therefore _infinitely_ superior to the outdated junk heaps you two are stuck with!"

Studying Asuka for a moment, Rei narrowed her eyes before saying, "You did not answer my question, Pilot Sohryu. Why is Unit 02 fitted with B-Type equipment?"

While Asuka growled deep in her throat, Hikari frowned and asked, "Uh...what's B-Type equipment?"

"B-Type equipment is the standard armor for a production model Evangelion!" Asuka explained as she made her back down to the others. "And why _shouldn't _Unit 02 be using it?"

"Because it is useless under the present circumstances," Rei stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Useless?" Hikari gulped while Asuka growled angrily. "Shinji...?"

"B-Type equipment was made for use in the open air, Horaki-chan," Shinji quickly explained. "It doesn't work underwater."

"Correct," Rei confirmed. "If we were to be attacked now and Unit 02 were to fall into the water, its mobility would be extremely limited."

"What?" Hikari gaped, turning a shade paler. "How limited?"

"It'd be like a sinker on the end of a fishing line," Shinji grimly reported. "It's barely be able to move at all!"

"Which, of course, _isn't _going to happen! Because an Angel _isn't _going to attack us!" Asuka declared in an irate manner. Turning towards her, Shinji saw that her expression was a perfect match for her voice; the redhead's teeth were bared in a manner reminiscent of fangs, and a vein was presently bulging from her forehead. "Now, would you just knock it off already, 1st Child? There's no way an Angel's gonna show up here! And do you know why? Because each and every battle that has taken place so far has been fought in Tokyo-3!"

"Thus far," Rei admitted. "However, no matter how remote the possibility is, there is still a chance that an Angel -"

"Remote? Forget remote! More like non-existent!" Asuka declared, her features flushed with anger. "Now would you just stop bugging me already? An Angel isn't gonna attack us, and that's fi-!"

A massive shockwave ran through the ship, abruptly terminating Asuka's tirade and very nearly knocking them off their feet. "What the -?" Shinji started, only to be cut off by another noise, this one a mammoth splash coming from outside. Even as he tried to make sense of this, Rei and Hikari darted past him, exiting the tarp and flinging themselves against the rails lining the side of the ship.

"Shinji! Asuka! Come quick!" Hikari cried out fearfully. "It's an Angel!"

_"What?"_ Asuka shrilled incredulously even as Shinji ran out to join them. "Is this some kinda joke?"

"Doesn't look like a joke to me!" Shinji declared as he grabbed the rail and took in the bizarre sight before him. The newest Angel looked much like an enormous fish sprang from some twisted nightmare, and was presently leaping up from the ocean once again, it's mouth wide open as it cried out in hatred.

_"Mein Gott!"_ came Asuka's voice. Glancing to his side, Shinji saw the German standing a short distance away, astonishment plastered on her face. "An Angel! A _real _one!"

As Shinji considered asking if Asuka still thought that an Angel attack was impossible, Hikari pointed up into the sky and called out, "And that's not the only thing we've got! _Look!"_

Following Hikari's outstretched finger, Shinj's eyes went wide when he saw twin beams of destructive force lance out at the Angel, leaving a large, black burn along its side. As the oceangoing abomination cried out in pain, tumbling off-balance back into the ocean, he looked off in the general direction the beams had come from, and gasped in relief when he saw a familiar figure made of silver darting about, firing another blast at the Angel's tail.

"It's the Silver Surfer!" Shinji cried out, grateful for this unexpected assistance. "But - where did she -?"

"What _is _this _schisse?"_ Asuka demanded incredulously. "First an Angel, and now _this?"_

"We had better return to the _Over the Rainbow,_" Rei announced. When the rest of them looked up in surprise, she explained, "We need to alert Captain Katsuragi as to the situation, as well as inform her as to Unit 02's condition."

"Hey! What do you mean, it's _condition?"_ Asuka demanded angrily.

"Right. There's no way it can fight with B-Type equipment," Shinji nodded, seeing the albino's point. But then he glanced back out at the battle and nervously added, "But...do you think that's safe?"

"Historically, Angels have tended to disregard anything they do not perceieve as a potential threat," Rei reminded them. "Furthermore, the Silver Surfer seems intent on keeping the Angel away from the fleet."

Pressing his lips together, Shinji considered the situation for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But we better move quickly!"

As the three of them started towards where the small boat they had taken was moored, Asuka cried out, "Hey, wait a minute! Where are -?"

"Asuka, please! We need you to get Unit 02 ready!" Hikari called back to the irate German.

"We'll inform Captain Katsuragi to have the power supply made ready," Rei seconded as they continued towards the boat. "As soon as Unit 02 is active, contact her for further orders."

* * *

As Asuka watched the others dart towards the boat they had taken, she growled hatefully before turning back to look at the battle that was going on a short distance away from where she stood.

She had heard of the situation going in Tokyo-3 with its resident superwomen, of course. Rumors had been flying about the Third Branch for some time about how Gendo was dropping the ball and sending NERV's reputation down the drain with his inability to deal with them. But ultimately, Asuka had paid these things no heed. After all, the reason these superpowered misfits were able to interfere was because Japan was stuck with pitiful pilots wielding worthless, outdated Evangelions. Those things wouldn't be a problem for someone like her.

But Asuka hadn't been expecting a battle under these circumstances. And she _certainly _hadn't expected for one of those superwomen to appear on the scene as well.

_Yeah, well, so what? None of that matters!_ Asuka snarled inwardly as she bolted towards her Unit 02. _I've been training to be an Eva pilot for ten years now! And not just _any _Eva pilot, but the _best _Eva pilot! I'm going to be showing the entire world exactly what I'm made of, starting right now! And no stupid bimbo on a flying surfboard is gonna screw that up for me!_

* * *

Frowning as the 6th Angel once again leapt out of the water, intent on wrapping its jaws around her, the Silver Surfer moved to avoid the crude charge, the maneuverability her board provided more than a match for her adversary. As the massive ocean-going beast flew past, she channeled the power of her board in her hands, and launched to beams of electric blue at the Angel's flank, leaving a long wound in its side. The creature screeched in agony before it splashed back into the water

_Excellent,_ the Silver Surfer thought as she looked at the tanker _Othello_. Through her connection to the shadow that now passing as Rei, she knew that it, Shinji, and Hikari were returning to the _Over the Rainbow_ to update Misato on the current situation. _Unit 02's B-Type equipment is a problem, but it can still project it's AT-Field. _Which meant that the crimson Eva could potentially protect the Pacific Fleet if need be while the Surfer continued to neutralize the Angel's own AT-Field, allowing the fleet to effectively wield their firepower on the titanic monstrosity. Between her own power and that of the Naval vessels, they would hopefully be able to destroy the Angel with no loss of life. _Now…all I have to do is keep the Angel occupied. I cannot allow it to attack Ikari-kun and Horaki-chan._

Fortunately, the Angel had no interest in humans; only the being that it was presently causing it injury. As the shark-like behemoth once again leapt from the waves, clumsily trying to attack the Silver Surfer, she found it was simplicity itself to avoid its charge, and quickly counterattack. As she once again directed two beams of force at the Angel, it howled in pain before falling back down beneath the waves. _I cannot destroy the Angel this way. I'm not doing enough damage to it,_ the mercurial superwoman realized, knowing that the Angel's wounds were even now healing. _I have to find its core and attack it directly._

With that thought, the Silver Surfer angled her board downwards, and followed the Angel into the water. Firing another pair of blasts at its tail, the silvery girl ignored its cries of protest, and quickly began zipping about the Angel, carefully scanning its exterior. However, no matter where she looked, she saw no sign of the red orb that was its core. _It must be somewhere inside the Angel, then,_ the Surfer realized with a slight frown, knowing that this would make things even more difficult. _All the more reason to keep the Angel above, where it is most vulnerable._

With this thought, the Silver Surfer accelerated even more, peppering the Angel's eyes with smaller bolts of energy, suitable only for outraging the monster even more. Screaming in pain and hatred, the Angel watched as the Surfer jetted ahead of it, opening its mouth as it gave chase. Looking over her shoulder even as she rose towards the surface, the Surfer's eyes went wide in surprise.

There, behind the Angel's many rows of gnashing teeth and crushing tongue, was huge crimson orb, embedded in the back of its throat. _The core,_ the Silver Surfer thought in equal amounts of elation and dismay. For while she had discovered the core's location, she realized that getting at it would not be easily accomplished.

_Still...I must find a way to attack it,_ the Silver Surfer determined she again shot up into the air, watching as the Angel pursued her. Narrowing her eyes, she realized that she would have to take risk. Turning around on her board and mustering its power, she watched as the Angel broke water, rising up toward with its mouth wide open.

_Now!_ the Silver Surfer thought, firing twin beams of destruction into the looming maw of her adversary. Directly at the vulnerable core.

Before the beams could reach the Angel, however, it quickly closed its mouth. Not completely, but enough so that the Silver Surfer's attack hit one of its teeth, rather than its intended target. Taken aback by this development, the mercurial superwoman was too distracted to get out of the way of the Angel's charge. The massive monstrosity rammed into the Surfer, striking her with enough force that she was sent flying away from her board.

And then she was blinded with pain.

_"Aaaaaaauurrggghh!"_ the Silver Surfer shrieked, though she was silver no more. The impact had knocked her away from the board, destroying the protective sheath of silver, leaving her exposed to at least a fraction of the bone-shattering force. Enough for to leave her feeling as if every bone in her body had been pulverized as she plummeted towards the waiting ocean.

On the verge of unconsciousness, the Silver Surfer's eyes suddenly flew open as the pain abruptly vanished. Gasping in surprise, she looked down at herself, and found that the board had acted in response to her distress by catching her. As she lay on the mercurial artifact, it angled itself up and away from the ocean even as it again coated her gunmetal grey flesh in silver, her wounds all but healed.

"Thank you," the Silver Surfer said to the board, grateful to it despite the fact that it was a mindless tool. Then, returning her gaze to the shadow beneath the ocean's waves, she frowned. In the heat of battle, she had forgotten one of Lilith's warnings; though the board's protective intangibility allowed her to move through solid objects, it would not work with beings with Fruits of Life such as the Angels. And thus she was potential vulnerable to a physical attack.

_Forgetting that was a mistake. One I will not make again,_ the Silver Surfer mused as the Angel once again charged towards her. _I cannot attack the core like this. I will need a distraction. I can only hope that Captain Katsuragi and the others can provide me with one._

* * *

"Misato! _Misato!" _Shinji cried out as he flung himself onto the bridge of the _Over the Rainbow._ Breathing heavily from his prolonged sprint he had made from the small boat that had carried him, Hikari, and Rei there, he almost collapsed with relief when he saw Misato, Toji, and Kensuke there.

"Hey, Shin-man!" Toji greeted him even as Kensuke was drooling over the battle he was recording. Then he raised an eyebrow before commenting. "Man! You're out of shape! Even the class rep and Rei aren't winded like you are!"

Wincing at these unfortunately accurate observation, Shinji tried to gather up the breath needed to speak. But before he could say a word, the Admiral demanded, "What is going on out there? What are those two creatures out there?"

"Well, this is just my opinion, of course, but offhand, I'd say that big thing must be an Angel," Misato informed the Admiral in a nasty manner. "And as for that girl, she's called the Silver Surfer. She's been seen around Tokyo-3 a lot lately." Then, with an impish twinkle in her eyes, she added, "In case you haven't figured it out just yet, the Surfer happens to be on _our_ side!"

"Misato!" Shinji cried out after getting some of his breath back.

"Shinji!" Misato cried out as she turned to look at him, just as the girls arrived. "Rei? Hikari? What are you two doing here? I thought you were with Asuka!"

"Asuka's getting Unit 02 ready for launch!" Shinji informed Misato. "Listen, it looks like the Surfer has neutralized the Angel's AT-Field!"

"What? Really!" Misato gaped.

"Yes," Rei added. "Her energy attacks have already done damage to the Angel. It is logical to assume that she would have to have neutralized the Angel's AT-Field in order to do so."

At this, Misato smirked happily. "In that case, Admiral, I order you to open fire upon that Angel! Hit it with everything you've got!"

"Captain Katsuragi, you are not in charge of this ship! _I am!"_ the Admiral snarled in response. That said, the older man turned to his First Mate. "Order all ships to fire upon the Angel! Blow that thing straight to Hell!"

* * *

_Unit 00 would never have lasted this long, even with the appropriate equipment,_ the Silver Surfer found herself thinking as she continued to battle, lashing out with bolt after bolt. The Angel kept shrieking in pain, its focus entirely upon the Surfer as it continued to jump out of the water in its vain attempts to kill her. _Lilith spoke truly. This board does allow me to carry out my duties better than Unit 00 could. It truly is superior. In every way._

As this thought ran its course, the Silver Surfer heard something rushing towards her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw several torpedoes streaking through the water, accompanied by a hailstorm of bullets and missiles. _Excellent,_ the quicksilver girl thought, focusing on the Angel's AT-Field, mustering up all the power she could to neutralize it, to make the Angel as vulnerable as possible, even as she launched another two streams of power at it.

As the barrage of artillery slammed into the Angel, the Silver Surfer was greeted by the sound of it screaming in agony. When the smoke from the impact cleared, several massive holes were seen in the Angel's flesh. _Good, _the Surfer thought. _With the combined firepower of the entire fleet, we should be able to destroy the Angel with no loss of life._ Then she frowned before adding,_ Unless…something unforeseen happens…_

* * *

On the _Othello,_ just outside of Eva Unit 02, Asuka Langley-Sohryu was pressurizing her plug suit, her face a picture of determination. "Let's go, Asuka," she muttered, pumping herself up for the moment she had been awaiting for ten years.

That said, the German began the activation process for the Eva, opening up the armor covering the Entry Plug before the Plug itself extruded. As the Plug opened up and revealed the cockpit, Asuka grinned. "There's no way I'm going to let this chance pass me by. No crazy silver bitch is gonna steal my moment of glory from me!"

* * *

"Well, this is certainly an interesting show," Ryoji Kaji smiled, as she chatted on his cell phone. He was watching the battle between the Silver Surfer and the 6th Angel through a set of collapsible binoculars, his precious cargo on the floor not far away. "This wasn't exactly according to the plan, was it?"

"That's why Unit 02 is there. And why I provided for a backup pilot," came the voice of Gendo Ikari. "If it becomes necessary, you can always escape by yourself."

"Well, thanks, but it looks like that might not be necessary," Kaji noted with a hint of amusement. "We've got some unexpected assistance here."

"What do you mean?" Gendo wondered, a tone of displeasure creeping into his words.

"One of those superwomen that have been popping up lately, the Silver Surfer?" Kaji started, admiring the herald's figure with a devious grin. "She's here right now, and she's got the Angel pretty much occupied."

"What?" Gendo countered, displeasure turning to anger. "Ryoji, you will not let anything happen to the package. Everything the Committee has been working towards depends on it."

"Hey, I hear you," Kaji smiled easily. "But…I think I'll wait and see how things play out here. There are quite a few missiles and energy beams flying around out here. The last thing I want is to be gunned down by friendly fire, right?"

Gendo was silent for a time. Both men knew that the risks involved in their situation were beyond measure. "Just make certain that the package reaches Tokyo-3 intact."

"Will do," Kaji answered before hanging up. Then, concentrating on the battle, he continued to grin. "Anyway, who'd miss out on free entertainment like this?"

* * *

"Message from the _Othello!_ Eva Unit 02 is activating!" a voice cried out on the bridge.

"Alright, Asuka!" Misato cried out happily. Even as the bridge crew let out various noises of dismay, the purple-haired woman slammed into the window in order to watch Unit 02 rise up beneath the tarp that concealed it from prying eyes.

"Abort! Stop the Eva activation sequence!" the Admiral ordered, glaring hatred at the rising Eva.

"What?" Shinji gaped in horror. Then he looked over at his guardian and blurted out, "But - Misato! Unit 02 is fitted with _B_-Type equipment!"

Misato's look of delight promptly turned to one of horror. _"What?"_ she shrilled before turning towards the Admiral. "Is this a joke? _B-Type equipment?_ Why the hell is Unit 02 fitted with _B-Type equipment?"_

"How the hell should I know?" the Admiral shot back. "My job is to simply keep that blasted child's toy safe! Mr. Kaji was in charge of its equipment!"

_"Kaji?"_ Misato shrieked hatefully. _"Dammit! _I'm gonna strangle that bastard with his own damned tie!B-Type equipment while on the_ ocean?_ Of all the -!"

While the children there were torn between watching the fight outside and the one inside, the shadow of Rei gasped slightly. For as Misato growled and fought the Admiral, something sparked in her eyes.

They began to flash green. And each flash was more intense than the one preceding it.

* * *

Through the connection created by the board, the information perceived by the shadow was immediately relayed to its creator. Prompting the Silver Surfer to gasp in horror, even as she continued to launch attack after attack upon the 6th Angel. _Lilith, what is happening to Misato?_

**_The beast within her is struggling to rise to the surface. Misato Katsuragi's anger and proximity to Adam and the 6th Messenger is weakening the barriers that keep that creature constrained,_** Lilith hurriedly explained.**_ There is no danger for now, but if her rage continues to increase, the creature may be able to free itself._**

The Silver Surfer gaped in horror at this, recalling the image of the savage destroyer Lilith had shown her, the almost mindless beast that lurked within all of Lilith's children. _But…Ikari-kun and the others…they will be in danger!_ she thought, the image of the she-beast attacking the children appearing in her mind. _I have to do something, and quickly!_

As the Silver Surfer moved to attack the Angel again, only to gasp again when she saw Unit 02 standing atop the _Othello,_ brandishing its tarp like it was a cloak. _But...Unit 02 is still using the B-Type equipment._ the Surfer realized. _And the power cables are on the _Over the _Rainbow. So how will it...oh, no..._ Her thoughts deteriorating, the silver-skinned girl watched as Unit 02 leapt from the _Othello,_ shedding the tarp as it shot from one ship to the other, crushing metal and weapons underfoot as it did so.

_No! She might be killing people! And the ships won't be able to fight effectively!_ the Surfer realized, watching as the 6th Angel continued to fight, screaming in pain from the onslaught it was suffering. An onslaught that was being impeded by Unit 02 playing hopscotch on the various ships.

_Lilith, I have to end this, but I don't know how!_ the Silver Surfer desperately cried out._ The 6th Angel is powerful, and I cannot inflict sufficient damage in order to destroy it without destroying its core! What should I do?_

**_You know the power you wield, child,_** Lilith responded cryptically. **_What can you take away from the Angel that it needs? What power can you rob it of?_**

_Lilith, please, not _now_!_ the Silver Surfer protested, watching as the Angel swam against the missiles sent against it, even as she launched her own power at it. _Many lives are at stake! I cannot afford to waste any time! I -!_

Just as this thought was coursing through mercurial girl's mind, she watched the 6th Angel continue to swim, and gasped in realization. "Of course...the water!" the Silver Surfer all but shrieked, jetting down as fast as the board would carry her, doing her best to get ahead of the Angel, and then seared its flesh with twin force blasts. As the Angel screamed in pain and hatred, it shifted course, and once again leapt up the superwoman. But the quicksilver superwoman once again evaded the clumsy attack, and with the Angel hovering in mid-air, she directed all of her power down upon the ocean below, the entirety of her concentration focused on transmuting the water.

When the Angel tried to dive into the cool ocean, it instead came crashing down upon a glacier that was made as hard and unyielding as solid steel. A glacier that was continually reinforced by beams of power projected by the Silver Surfer.

As the glacier bobbed somewhat in the ocean water, shaken by the impact of a shark-like monster larger than an aircraft carrier, the Silver Surfer gaped at in disbelief. "It...it worked…" she murmured, almost in awe of her own accomplishment. Hovering about the massive expanse of ice, she watched as the Angel screamed in frustration, sending shard of ice flying as it thrashed about powerlessly. Then, with a slight frown, the silver-skinned hero shot closer to the monstrous beast, the power of her board appearing in both hands. As the horrid creature continued to scream, to caught up in its own desperation to escape its icy prison, she fired off a pair of devastating bolts that poured into the immobilized Angel's mouth unhindered, effortlessly shattering the core in one assault.

The 6th Angel's many eyes seemed to go wide, even as a massive explosion was heard, sending clouds of smoke billowing from the creature's mouth. At this the 6th Angel's struggles ceased, and the seemingly unstoppable monster sagged lifelessly on the ice.

As the Silver Surfer looked at the slain Angel, the power she had sensed from it dying completely, she frowned thoughtfully. _Lilith…why didn't you simply tell me how to defeat this Angel?_ she wondered. _Why do you keep putting me in these situations?_

**_It is the only way for you to learn, my Silver Surfer,_** Lilith patiently explained. **_With each decision you make of your own will, with each idea you have of your own mind, you grow. You become more and more your own person, which is essential._**

_Essential for what?_

**_For your own sake, and the sake of all my children,_** Lilith informed her. **_You see…the time will eventually come…when I will be unable to help you. And when that happens, you must have the strength needed to find your own destiny, to make friends and allies on your own._**

At these words, the Silver Surfer looked at the Angel she had defeated. She thought of the remainder of Adam's children waiting out there, and thought about the possibility of facing them alone.

It was a thought that made her feel terribly empty inside…

* * *

"This is intolerable!" the Admiral shrieked from the deck of the _Over the Rainbow_.

The Silver Surfer watched through the eyes of her shadow even as she flew from a safe distance, watching as the fleet escorting Unit 02 docked at New Yokosuka. As she waited for the to take her place as Rei Ayanami again, she watched as Misato and Asuka received a dressing-down from the Admiral, in full view of Shinji, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, and the shadow. Fully understanding the Admiral's anger in this regard.

In its efforts to reach the _Over the Rainbow _and Unit 02's power supply, Asuka had done a great deal of damage to the fleet. In leaping from ship to ship, she had wound up crippling two of the vessels and injuring and killing several of the various crews in the process, culminating in the carrier losing its entire compliment of jets when the Eva had landed on its deck…seconds after the Surfer had killed the Angel.

"I swear, you people from NERV are completely useless!" the Admiral continued, pointing at Asuka as he bellowed. "Not only were you unable to do anything to defeat that Angel, but that worthless brat there caused more death and destruction than that goddamned thing did! I lost God-knows-_how_-many people because of her and that ridiculous toy of hers! It's disgraceful! I swear, instead of wasting money on toys for children, the government should be giving _us_ the power to battle the Angels!"

"Hey, watch it, _dummkopf!_ It's not my fault that stupid silver bitch got in the way!" Asuka sneered disdainfully.

"Got in the way?" the Admiral roared incredulously. "That girl was far more useful than you, brat! Perhaps instead of wasting all that money on toys, you should hire _her_ to kill the Angels for you!"

_"What?"_ Asuka shrieked hatefully, her fists clenched as she stared wrathfully at the Admiral.

"Asuka, come on! You have to admit that, if the Surfer hadn't been here, things might have been a whole lot worse," Misato smiled easily, causing the German to growl as she crossed her arms. "Anyway, Admiral, I do apologize for everything that happened."

"_Apologize?_ Captain Katsuragi, if you were under my command, I'd have you court-martialed!" the Admiral retorted disgustedly. "In fact, I'd have you walk the plank!"

"But I thought you didn't make people walk the plank in the modern navy," Toji snorted, eliciting a chuckle from Hikari.

While the Admiral was fixing Toji with his formidable gaze, Kaji appeared on the deck, carrying several suitcases. "Well, I see the gang's all here," the unshaven man commented, even as Hikari and Misato shuddered in response to the close proximity of Adam. "It's good to see everything worked out for the best."

"Worked out for the best?" the Admiral snorted. "Mr. Kaji, you have a strange notion of things working out for the best!"

As Kaji simply grinned, the Silver Surfer allowed herself a faint smile. _But things _did_ work out,_ she thought with considerable relief. _Misato did not transform, and no one is in danger anymore. Everyone is…safe…_

However, even as this thought ran its course, the Silver Surfer frowned. _But…we aren't safe. Adam will soon be delivered to NERV, and…it could still happen!_ With this realization, her eyes went wide as she pictured the potential consequences of Gendo's plans for the 1st Angel. _The Captain…she could still transform! She…and Ikari-kun is still in danger. From Commander Ikari's plans…and I… _

Continuing to watch through her shadow's eyes, the Silver Surfer had many conflicting thoughts, and continued to look from one mental image to the other.

She saw Commander Ikari's promise to replace her, should she deviate from his plans for her.

She saw Shinji's burned hands, hands he had burned saving her life when he had nothing to gain personally from it.

She saw the maddened Naoko Akagi strangling her first incarnation, all because the girl had been ordered by the Commander to insult the doctor.

She saw Misato, who had taken Shinji and PenPen in, simply because she felt that they needed a home.

She saw Gendo's desire to be reunited with his wife, and the way he had treated his son in order to achieve this desire.

She saw the acceptance that both Shinji and Misato displayed for PenPen, a creature who was artificial in origin. She saw them giving Rei every opportunity to share in their lives, to be happy.

She saw Gendo's plans, plans that involved sacrificing the lives of everyone else on Earth, just for his own benefit.

She saw people, Shinji, Misato, Hikari, even Toji and Kensuke, who apparently liked being with her, simply for the sake of her company. She saw a life she was only beginning to understand…and didn't want to lose.

Frowning, the Silver Surfer thought, _Lilith…the Commander thinks that Rei Ayanami and the Silver Surfer are two separate entities. And if he were angry at the Surfer, he would not take that anger out on Rei…would he?_

**_You have done everything you could to convince people that Rei Ayanami and the Silver Surfer are two separate individuals. He has no reason to believe otherwise,_** Lilith replied in a non-committal manner. **_As for his anger…emotion can be very uncontrollable. He may display his anger upon on Rei Ayanami, child, but I doubt he would punish her for the actions of the Silver Surfer. Why do you ask?_**

_I want to know if I'll be safe if…when I do what I have to do,_ the Silver Surfer explained. Not bothering to explain her meaning, she urged her board down towards the deck of the _Over the Rainbow._

"Greetings, everyone," the Silver Surfer called out as she hovered over the carrier's deck. Then she turned towards the ship's master, and with a polite bow, added, "Greetings, Admiral."

While Kensuke grinned with geekish glee and Asuka sneered hatefully, the Admiral narrowed his eyes at the girl hovering before him and sniffed. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey!" Misato called out, waving happily to the Surfer. "Thanks for helping us out today!"

"Yeah!" Shinji added, smiling happily as Hikari and Toji did the same. "You were really great out there!"

"Uh…thank you," the Silver Surfer responded, bowing slightly to them as well, even as she met the eyes of her shadow. And tried not to think about how it was like watching her own replacement.

"Well, what are you doing here?" the Admiral demanded, folding his arms behind his back. "Do you have some reason to come aboard my ship?"

Not bothering to point out that, technically speaking, she wasn't actually touching the ship, the Silver Surfer replied, "First of all, I wish to apologize for interfering with matters pertaining to navy operations. Normally, I would not do so. However, I felt it more important to act, and protect as many lives as was possible." Then she bowed again and added, "Still, I am sorry for the losses you endured today."

"Hmph," the Admiral snorted in somewhat softer fashion. "Well…at you least you did what you intended to do." Then he eyed Asuka distastefully before adding, "Which is more than I can say for…some people."

"Watch it, _dummkopf!"_ Asuka snarled at the Admiral before turning her attention towards the Silver Surfer. "And as for you, what do you think you were doing, getting in the way of _my_ battle?"

"Now, now, Asuka, calm down," Kaji spoke soothingly, placing his hand on the redhead's shoulder before looking at the Surfer. "So…where did a cute little thing like you come from?"

_"Kaji!"_ Misato and Asuka shrieked in unison.

"That is none of your concern. However, there is something here that concerns me, and the rest of the world," the Silver Surfer replied easily, glaring at Kaji. "The reason the Angel attacked this fleet."

As Kaji slowly frowned, Misato's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Huh? I thought the Angel attacked because it was after Unit 02!"

"No. It was after something else," the Silver Surfer explained, eyeing one of his suitcases, feeling the horrible power emanating from within. With a gesture, she sent a ribbon of blue light at the suitcase marked with various hazard labels, and snatched it from Kaji's hands. As the unshaven man unsuccessfully tried to snatch it back, the Silver Surfer effortlessly caught it and held it up to them all. "It was after this."

"A suitcase?" Kaji got out, sweat-dropping as he spoke. "Oh, come on! Why would an Angel be interested in my luggage?"

"It is not the suitcase itself that the Angel was after. It is what is inside," the Silver Surfer explained patiently, feeling unease as she saw Shinji, Misato, and Hikari eyeing her. Feeling the need to explain her actions, she used her power to open the suitcase up, the airtight seals hissing as they broke. Once this was done, she held up the case so that everyone could see what was inside.

"Wh-what?" Toji gasped, his eyes widening when Hikari suddenly wrapped her arms about him, the pigtailed girl shuddering in terror.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as Misato's features twisted with instinctive hatred. "What are you talking about? What..._is _that thing?"

"It's nothing! Really!" Kaji cried out even as he started towards the Silver Surfer. "Now, why don't you hand that over, and -!"

"No. I will not return this. And it is far from nothing," the Silver Surfer told Kaji sternly, giving them all a good look at the tiny brown creature that lay suspended in a liquid. "This is what the Angel was after. The embryonic form of the being that has been classified…as Adam. The 1st Angel."

"Wow!" Kensuke grinned, immediately focusing his camera on the case's contents. Unaware of the diametrically opposed reactions of the others.

_"An Angel?"_ the other children and the Admiral shrieked, each of them wearing identical expressions of shock and horror.

_"Adam?"_ Misato snarled. The Silver Surfer felt a wave of fear as green once again appeared in the Captain's eyes, just before she turned to Kaji and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What the Hell are you doing, carrying the _1st Angel?"_

"Mr. Kaji, what is going on here? How _dare_ you bring that…that _creature_ aboard _my_ ship!" the Admiral roared, marching towards him menacingly. "I should make you walk the plank for this!"

"Be my guest!" Misato growled furiously.

"Wait a minute," Toji frowned, glancing down at Hikari as she tightened her grip on him. "That little thing...an _Angel?_"

"Hey, she just said that it's an embryo!" Kensuke commented as he sought a better camera angle, never once looking away as he recorded the Silver Surfer and the Angel. "Technically, it hasn't even been born yet!"

Frowning her confusion, Asuka glanced over at the unshaven man. "Kaji...what's going on here? Really, what is that thing?" she asked, her voice oblivious. "Why do you have that thing with you?"

Glancing away from the people glaring pure death at him, Kaji smiled nervously. "Well, I…" he stalled, looking helplessly at the people looking at him before shrugging. "I'm sorry, Asuka, but that's classified. Orders, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Misato snarled, veins popping from her forehead as she shoved Kaji away. Then, without any hesitation, she drew her gun from her jacket and took aim at Adam. "Well, classify _this!"_

His eyes widening, Kaji quickly leapt between Misato and the progenitor of the Angels they were warring against. "Katsuragi, wait! Don't!"

"Outta my way, asshole!" Misato shot back, her eyes but slits as she looked down the sights of her gun. "Before I shoot _you _as well!"

"No, wait!" Kaji protested, moving in even closer on her, his arms spread protectively. "Katsuragi, please! Really, there's…a good reason for all of this!"

"No! There's no reason good enough for letting that evil thing live!" Misato snarled, pointing the gun right between his eyes. "Now, get out of my way, or _I swear_, I'll…I'll…_arrgh!"_

"Misato?" Shinji frowned as Misato groaned in pain, her eyes narrowed as she pressed one of her hands to her temple, her eyes flaring a deeper shade of green. "Misato, what's wrong?"

_No…it's happening!_ the Silver Surfer realized. Knowing that she had to act fast, she closed the suitcase, and threw it into the air high above them. As she watched the doom of all humanity tumble about in the air, she reviewed her decision, and saw nothing wrong with her logic. _As long as Adam exists, I'm in danger, along with Ikari-kun, the Captain, and the rest of the world._ Furrowing her brows at the creature that was one half of the forbidden power that Gendo craved, she concluded,_ Therefore, the only logical decision is to make sure that...Adam no longer exists._

With that thought, the Silver Surfer knelt down, and gathered the full power of her board in both hands. Taking aim at the suitcase, she gestured at it and loosed two lances of electric blue destruction into the air.

The twin beams flew straight and true, undeterred by an AT-Field or any other obstacle. The instant they enveloped the suitcase, a hideous, mind-numbing shriek ripped into the Silver Surfer's brain, staggering her with agony. Falling to her knees, she was marginally aware of Misato and Hikari also collapsing, holding their hands to their ears in a vain attempt to muffle the horrendous sound of Adam's death cry.

A moment later, and it was over. The pain was gone, as was the 1st Angel itself. Leaving only a nimbus of power hanging above them in the air, like the aftermath of a fireworks show.

As Kaji stared at the energized cloud above them, his face sagged in horror. "I'm screwed…"

"Oh, you got _that_ right!" Misato snarled, having already recovered from the pain that had torn through her mind. As the unshaven slowly turned to look at her, the Captain marched up to him, took hold of his shirt, and started shoving him backward. "I don't know what's going on, but I _do _know this! You brought the goddamned _1st Angel _onboard this ship! You put everyone here in danger! And you can be damn sure that I'm going to find out _why!"_

"Katsuragi, wait!" Kaji protested to no avail, for with one final shove, Misato sent the unshaven courier tumbling off the side of the ship, to land with a huge splash.

"Don't worry, asshole!" Misato called out as Kaji floundered helplessly. "It's not like you have anything to worry about…except maybe for your fellow _sharks!"_

* * *

_"Aaaaurrgh!"_

Reeling in pain, a teenage girl in Tokyo-2 staggered and nearly fell to the ground, the agony the cry caused almost ripping her mind apart. Grimacing in pain as her glasses clattered to the ground, the girl then looked about in confusion when the cry finally ended.

Several seconds passed, and as the girl slowly regained herself, she looked in the direction of the ocean…and tears began to fall from her eyes. Tears of mourning. Of pain and loss that she had felt but once.

"No…" the girl gasped in disbelief. "The All-Father…is dead…"

* * *

"Dead?" Gendo gaped, staring at Kaji in thinly disguised horror. The unshaven man, having been brought to Gendo's office empty-handed and sopping wet, had just finished explaining how horribly wrong everything had gone in regards to his assignment.

"You allowed _Adam_ to be _destroyed?_" Gendo began again, looking at Kaji like he expected him to say that this was all some huge mistake. "How could you let this happen?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Kaji protested, shrugging nervously as he spoke. "Somehow, the Surfer knew about Adam, and then she grabbed the case, and…"

"Ryoji, do you have _any_ idea what will happen when the Committee hears of this?" Gendo asked rhetorically. "Adam was the key to Instrumentality, an _irreplaceable_ component in the furtherance of human evolution! And thanks to this…this miserable creature, it is _gone!_"

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of what the Committee will do to the messenger," Kaji grinned helplessly, just before letting out a violent sneeze. "Oh, great. And now I'm catching a cold. I really wish you'd given me the chance to change into something dry before dragging me in here."

"That's the least of your worries," Gendo assured him, shaking his head slowly as he sat down at his desk, the weight of his problems piling up on his shoulders. "Not only has Adam been destroyed, but…this Silver Surfer is still running loose, and it seems obvious that she knows more about our plans than she should. Not only that, but thanks to her, it's only a matter of time before the UN finds out that we were transporting Adam. And I have no doubt that Captain Katsuragi and quite a few others are going to be causing trouble in the near future. To put it quite simply, Mr. Kaji, I fail to see how this situation could get any worse."

As if on cue, the door to Gendo's office opened, and through it entered Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, who had an impish twinkle in his eye. "I'm afraid it just did, Ikari."

Knowing the tone in Fuyutsuki's voice, Gendo stared at him in dawning horror. "What is it, sensei?"

"I just got word from Section 2. It seems that one of the children Captain Katsuragi brought with her on this expedition video-recorded everything that happened out there," Fuyutsuki intoned, lowering the boom on the two of them. "Apparently, that recording has already been on the evening news, as well as well as being posted on several websites."

Expressions of pure horror congealed on the faces of both Gendo and Kaji as they looked at each other, than at Fuyutsuki, then back again. "Well…it looks like you jinxed us," Kaji commented in offhand manner.

It took every ounce of willpower Gendo had to not just simply hurl himself through his window and to his doom.

* * *

"Man, oh, _man!_ I can't believe how lucky I am!" Kensuke crowed as he sat back at his desk. The delighted grin he had had upon the _Over the Rainbow_ not fading in the slightest as he glanced about at the others at school, discussing the previous day's events. "First I get footage of that fleet, then the Surfer trashing that Angel, and then that other Angel, and…!"

"Yeah, I guess it's like an otaku's dream come true," Toji grinned. "I have to admit, it _was _pretty exciting, what with everything that happened."

"It's pretty scary, though," Shinji mused, shaking his head. "I mean…I still can't believe that thing…was an _Angel!"_

"It is…difficult," Rei commented, understating the depth of what she had gone through. Though she had known that destroying Adam was the only choice she could make if she wanted to protect Shinji and the others, making that decision had been incredibly difficult for her. It had gone against everything Gendo had instilled in her, everything he had shaped her to be.

However, in the end, when faced with everything that she stood to lose if she hadn't done it…there had really been no choice at all.

**_What you did was very brave, child,_** Lilith noted with pride, stirring Rei from her dour thoughts. **_You have stepped outside of the boundaries set for you by Gendo Ikari, and have fought to protect that which you love most. I am very proud of you. You have already come so far from what you were before, and stand ready to go much further, and become so much more._**

_Thank you, Lilith,_Rei replied, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

**_However, despite what you have done, you must be aware that your actions may have unforeseen consequences,_** Lilith reminded her. **_By transmuting Adam, you have set off myriad chains of events whose outcomes are impossible to predict. You must be aware at all times…and be ready for whatever happens next._**

_I know,_ Rei answered, thinking of how things had very nearly gone for Shinji, Misato, and everyone else. _And I accept this. I will not run away from what I have to do._

"I still can't believe that crazy redhead we met there!" Toji growled, drawing Rei's attention back to the world around her. "She may have looked cute, but man! What a stuck-up bitch!"

"Tell me about it!" Kensuke agreed. "At least we won't ever see her again!"

"Shinji and Rei are the ones I feel sorry for," Toji noted, looking at the pilots. "After all, you're stuck working with that Red Devil!"

Even as Toji said those words, they heard the door to their classroom slide open. As they looked at the head of the class, the faces of the boys contorted into expressions of disbelief, even as Rei blinked in surprise.

_"Look!"_ Toji shrilled in horror. For standing in front of the chalkboard was the subject of their conversation, wearing a school uniform as she calmly, neatly wrote out her name in English.

As she finished, the redhead turned about, smiled, and said, "Hi! I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley-Sohryu! Charmed, huh?"

As the three boys further collapsed beneath their dismay, Rei was thinking, _Lilith…is this one of the consequences of destroying Adam?_

**_I do not know, though it is possible,_**the 2nd Angel admitted. **_Why?_**

_Because…I never imagined it would be something this horrible,_ Rei replied, letting out a low sigh.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, so much for Adam. Three guesses who is not going to be very happy about this. Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!

Now, let me address something here. In reviewing the last chapter, Ronn commented about my considering Adam as being evil. Well…I'm not sure that Adam is evil the way we think of evil. From what I've heard of the Angels, how they lack the ability to choose their own destinies, that makes me think that Adam does the decision-making for the Angels, like a hive mind. In other words, they're rather like the Borg in that respect. Charming, huh?

You know, when I first began the "Superwomen of Eva" stories, I don't think I could have imagined what would happen. It all started with me seeing various Shinji transformation stories, with him become various superheroes, as well as an Autobot and a werewolf. When I saw that, I thought, 'Hey, what about the ladies? Wouldn't it be fun to do a story or two featuring the ladies of Eva getting special powers?' And with that, I began work on "Emerald Fury." Now, it has spread beyond me. Three other authors have their own SOE stories, with one of them being completed. The Superwomen of Eva have been given their own C2 Community, are putting in cameo appearances in other stories, and now I'm seeing the "Antiheroes of Eva" popping up. To think that none of this might have happened if not for me…it's kind of fun, actually. Anyway, I'm very grateful for all the support that you, the loyal readers, have given me and the others crafting their own SOE stories. In the words of Stan the Man, Excelsior!

Anyway, now that I've said what I needed to say, it's time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"I swear, you people from NERV are completely useless!" the Admiral continued, pointing at Asuka as he bellowed. "Not only were you unable to do anything to defeat that Angel, but that worthless brat there caused more death and destruction than that goddamned thing did! I lost God-knows-_how_-many people because of her and that ridiculous toy of hers! It's disgraceful! I swear, instead of wasting money on toys for children, the government should be giving _us_ the power to battle the Angels!"

"Hey, watch it, _dummkopf!_ It's not my fault that stupid silver bitch got in the way!" Asuka sneered disdainfully.

"Got in the way?" the Admiral roared incredulously. "That girl was far more useful than you, brat! Perhaps instead of wasting all that money on toys, you should hire _her_ to kill the Angels for you!"

_"What?"_ Asuka shrieked hatefully, her fists clenched as she stared wrathfully at the Admiral.

As the redhead shrilled hatefully, the Silver Surfer continued to eavesdrop through her shadow. _Hmmm…_ she mused, a slight smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Seated at her new desk, Rei was relaxing, watching television when the phone rang. Hitting the mute button on her remote, the albino picked up the receiver. "Hello, Silver Surfer Angel Extermination Services. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Rei!" Misato responded easily. "Listen, I've got another job for you! An Angel is coming toward Tokyo-3, and I need it killed right away!"

"I see," Rei nodded, bringing out a notepad. "I trust I will be paid the standard commission?"

"One billion yen, as usual," Misato agreed. "Listen, could you get on this right away? Tokyo-3's defenses are still pretty weak from what happened with the 5th Angel."

"I see. A rush job," Rei noted as she wrote everything down and did some figuring. "Normally, that would cost you extra, but…I suppose I can let it slide. This time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Misato admitted. "The UN has really been busting my butt about expenses."

Rei shrugged at this. "You must have known that would happen you were made Commander of NERV."

"It doesn't make the paperwork any fun," Misato replied sourly. "By the way…how are your new helpers?"

"They are earning their keep…but only just so," Rei responded.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Gendo fumed as he mopped the floor of Rei's garage.

"Believe it, Ikari," Fuyutsuki grumbled as he polished Rei's board.

"Hey, it's not like we had much choice," Kaji commented with a lazy grin as he made various repairs to the electrical system. "It was either this, or be handed over to SEELE to be executed. So why not just relax, and…"

Kaji was unable to complete his sentence before a wet rag and mop were sent flying into his face. "_This is all your fault!"_ the two older men screamed before tackling the unshaven man.

Omake 2

"Oh, yeah?" Misato snarled, veins popping from her forehead as she shoved Kaji away. Then, without any hesitation, she drew her gun from her jacket and took aim at Adam. "Well, classify _this!"_

His eyes widening, Kaji quickly leapt between Misato and the progenitor of the Angels they were warring against. "Katsuragi, wait! Don't!"

"Outta my way, asshole!" Misato shot back, her eyes but slits as she looked down the sights of her gun. "Before I shoot _you _as well!"

"No, wait!" Kaji protested, moving in even closer on her, his arms spread protectively. "Katsuragi, please! Really, there's…a good reason for all of this!"

"No! There's no reason good enough for letting that evil thing live!" Misato snarled, pointing the gun right between his eyes. "Now, get out of my way, or _I swear_, I'll…I'll…_arrgh!"_

"Misato?" Shinji frowned as Misato groaned in pain, her eyes narrowed as she pressed one of her hands to her temple, her eyes flaring a deeper shade of green. "Misato, what's wrong?"

_No. It's happening!_ the Surfer realized. She was about to throw the suitcase into the air, but then she saw she was already too late. Misato's eyes exploded with green, green that began spreading through her veins, causing muscles to surge into existence.

"Oh, wow!" Kensuke drooled, thoroughly enjoying the show as the She-Hulk ripped her way out of Misato's clothes, showing off every curve she had to offer to the entire world. "This even better than 'Make-Out Paradise: The Movie'!"

"Uh…Misato…?" Kaji grimaced as the green giantess loomed before him, snarling hatefully.

"Kaji! She-Hulk smash!" Misato roared before picking him and wringing him out like a towel.

"Ouch," Hikari winced as the unshaven screamed in pain. "This brings back some _really_ painful memories…"

Omake 3

His fists clenched and veins bulging from his forehead, Toji seemed to be on the verge of doing something violent when Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Back down, Suzuhara," the class representative told him, invoking the voice of authority she used at school. As he looked back at her, Hikari then turned to face the 2nd Child. "Now, then, uh...I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Uh, yeah. That's probably because I didn't have a chance to do the introductions," Misato admitted, sounding somewhat sheepish as she did. "Everyone, this the designated pilot of EVA Unit 02. The 2nd Child; Asuka Langley-Sohryu." A satisfied smile appearing on her face at this, Asuka stood and looked on as the Captain began introducing the rest of them. "These are Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, the 1st and 3rd Children," she explained as she gestured at them, one by one. "And these are Hikari Horaki, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aida."

"Ikari-kun and Ayanami-chan were kind enough to invite us along," Hikari chimed in by way of explanation. "Now, as I was about to say, while Suzuhara wasn't exactly polite about how he tried to get his hat back, he _is _correct in that he wouldn't have been in a position to look up your dress if you hadn't stepped on his hat."

"So what are you saying?" Asuka demanded with a touch of annoyance. "That that was _my _fault?"

"No, I wasn't saying that," Hikari quickly replied. "I'm just wondering why you didn't let him get his hat instead of standing on it."

"And why should I be bothered with some stupid hat?" Asuka wondered. While Toji once again fumed, incomprehensible noises escaping his lips, the redhead made her way up to the her fellow pilots. "So, this is the famous 3rd Child, huh?" After quickly looking him up and down, she frowned heavily before declaring, "Sure isn't much to look at."

"Well, what did you expect!" Shinji immediately protested. "I am the everyman love interest of most of the SOE stories - of _course_ I'm not much to look at!" Then he gave Asuka a cocky grin before adding, "For now, anyway..."

Blinking a few times, Asuka stood there for a time before finally saying, "Okay. I admit it. You've got a point there."


	8. Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Madness

Groaning miserably in the darkness of her room, a girl dug her fingernails deep into her scalp, mindless of the pain it caused her. Mindless of the blood welling up from the gouges she clawed in her own skin. Mindless of everything, save for the rampant madness raging in her own mind.

_Stop...stop...! Make it stop...!_ the girl silently begged, despite knowing that there was no one that could help her. No one that could silence the ravening chaos that filled her consciousness. _Please...!_

Unsurprisingly, there was no response to her hopeless pleading. The voices that had once meshed with each other in a flawless harmony, voices that interwove and conversed with each other as of a symphony had been shattered. The will, the mind, the soul that orchestrated their voices, melding them into a seamless whole had been brutally ripped away from them. The whole had been shattered, and now the many voices that had made it up lashed out at each other in an ever-growing madness.

_Why? Why is this happening?_ the girl cried out, despite already knowing the answer. The brutal moment in which the core that orchestrated the whole had been taken from them. The brilliant, blinding wash of sheer agony, quickly followed by a gaping hole in their communal existence. _But...the All-Father...how could he...how could someone...take him from us?_

She didn't know the answer to this question. None of her brethren seemed to know it, either. All they had was chaos and confusion and a blast of pain and the sensations that accompanied it. Waves of hatred and rage and grief and denial reverberating through each of the interconnected minds. Leaving the girl flailing about helplessly, feeling as if she were drowning alone more and more with each surge of emotion.

Her mind continuing to deteriorate, the girl continued to claw at her own flesh and blood, trying to drown out the chaos, and failing. Until at last another mind made its presence felt amongst them.

A mind that said to them all, **_Brothers and sisters...I have returned._**

With these words, the madness that assailed them all subsided. Not entirely, but it made it somewhat more bearable. Allowing the girl to open her eyes, and giving her and the others a desperately needed respite. Allowing one of her brethren to say, **_Tabris..._**

**_Yes, brothers and sisters,_** Tabris told him, the Angel of Free Will's voice never so welcome as it was then. **_I beg your forgiveness for leaving you all in this state, but I needed my full focus in order to do what needed to be done._**

**_We understand, Tabris,_** one of the girl's sisters assured him. **_Have you learned what happened? How the All-Father was...lost?_**

**_Lost? He was _****taken _from us!_** roared a brutal, thuggish voice.

**_We are aware of that, Zeruel!_**came yet another voice raised sharply in anger. **_Just how foolish do you think we all are?_**

Tears welling up from her eyes as another maddened argument seemed imminent, the girl was quickly spared when Tabris declared, **_There is no point in arguing amongst ourselves, brothers and sisters. It can only worsen things, plunging us headlong into madness that much more quickly._**

**_You speak as if we had a choice, Tabris!_** spat another of their number. **_We have lost the All-Father! All is madness without his guidance! We are _nothing _without him!_**

_No! That's not true!_ the girl cried out, unable to bear any more of this senseless bickering. Sensing the surprise in her brethren, she paused to gather herself up before continuing. _The loss of the All-Father has diminished us, I know, but we are all still alive! We are all linked to each other! Even those that have lost their bodies endure, because _we _endure!_

**_Ramiel speaks truly,_** Tabris quickly agreed. **_We have each other. We even retain the All-Father's dormant soul within me. Even if his mind is dormant, we still survive. We can still move forward._**

**_How?_** another crazed voice demanded. **_Without the All-Father actively guiding us, it is inevitable that we shall fall to madness! Without his power, we cannot take our place as masters of this world! What else do we have?_**

**_We have vengeance, Matarael,_** whispered a dangerous voice amongst them. **_We may have lost our chance to claim this world, but we can still exact a painful price upon the Lilim for their victory!_**

Blanching at this, the girl quickly cried out, _No! What good will revenge do us? Any of us?_

**_And what would you know about such things?_** Zeruel demanded. **_You are not Ramiel, not truly! Merely a fragile shell of a Lilim that plays host to his soul! A host that refuses to cast aside her form as a Lilim and embrace the truth of what you have become!_**

_And I do that for a reason!_ the girl shot back, doing her best to keep her anger from influencing the rest of the Angelic collective. _Because my brother, my forebear, had hopes not just for the Children of Adam, but those of Lilith as well!_

**_And he died a fool's death!_** Sahaquiel sneered derisively.

**_No more foolish than the physical death of myself, Shamshel, or Gaghiel,_** came the milder voice of Sachiel. **_Each of us has lost our physical forms, following the path laid out for us by the All-Father._**

**_Agreed,_** came Shamshel's voice. **_The All-Father wished for us to do more than destroy the Lilim. He wanted them and Lilith broken. For the Mother of All to see everything she had created dead, and to beg for her own end._**

**_And for good reason!_** Zeruel snarled. **_It is because of Lilith that this world was taken from us! That the All-Father -!_**

**_Enough of this pointless debate!_** Tabris declared once more. **_Despite your opinions of Ramiel, our sister is correct. No matter what has happened, we must move forward. We must find a way of continuing the path set out for us by the All-Father...or cease existing as we are now._** Giving this a moment to sink in, the Angel of Free Will took a breath before continuing. **_Now, I come before you, my brothers and sisters, because I have learned of how the All-Father's body was destroyed._**

The mental voices of the other Angels suddenly raised in excitement, each of them demanding to know what had happened with such intensity that the girl again felt as if she were drowning in their growing madness. _Who?_ she cried out, hoping to put an end to the furor. _Who is responsible?_

**_I shall show you, brothers and sisters,_** Tabris answered. And with that, the Angel of Free Will opened his mind to them all, actively relieving in his mind so they could better see what had been obscured in their madness. Images began to appear in their minds of Gaghiel in battle, being fired upon Lilim in their ships of the sea, as well as another being. A girl whose skin was made of silver, riding a board of the same substance. They watched as this same girl stole a case containing the All-Father's disempowered, helpless form, then flung it into the air and unleashed her full power upon it.

**_So, she is responsible,_** Gaghiel muttered in a despondent manner. **_I suspected as much._**

**_As did we all,_** another of the girl's kin growled. **_But...what is she?_**

**_She bears the stigma of Lilith, that much is certain,_** Ireul commented in a more stable voice. **_Her power does not radiate in the manner as ours or even that of a nephilim, but..._**

**_That does not matter! What matters is that this creature is clearly a herald of Lilith!_** Zeruel growled. **_The Mother of All sent her out to strike down the All-Father and all of us as well!_**

**_We do not know that for certain,_** Tabris stated in a mild fashion. **_For all we know, this entity somehow recovered an artifact from one of the previous wars._**

**_Those artifacts has been lost for centuries!_** another voice protested.

**_But some have been found,_** Tabris reminded them. **_Lost does not mean destroyed, my brothers and sisters._**

**_And what difference does it make?_**Sahaquiel raged. **_No matter how this creature came to be, she still slew the All-Father without provocation! She is the reason we are without hope, without direction! I say we crush her now, and set this entire world ablaze! Make the Lilim pay for all of this!_**

This hateful declaration was promptly met with roars of approval, roars that had the girl gritting her teeth in agony. Wishing that there was some way to shut it all out, all the while knowing that it was impossible. Not without making the madness that plagued her brethren that much more uncontrollable.

**_Hold, everyone,_** came the steadier voice of Leliel. **_As Ramiel and Tabris have already correctly pointed out, such an action would do nothing to save us. It can only hasten our own annihilation. And if we are all destroyed, than we, the All-Father and his children, shall be lost forever._**

**_And what would you have us do?_** Zeruel demanded. **_Wait for the end? Try in vain to follow the All-Father's design when we know it is impossible? Appear one at a time so the Lilim so wipe us out? Better to march into battle as one! Overwhelm them with our collective numbers and might!_**

There was an ugly silence at this. One that gave the girl a precious reprieve. Enough time for inspiration to strike. _There is...another possibility,_ she spoke hesitantly, her voice a tiny thing in the collective. _If one of us were to merge with the All-Father's power, it would prompt a resetting of the collective. All of us who have been lost, including the All-Father himself, would be fully restored, correct?_

**_The Cycle of Rebirth has occurred in such a manner in the past, yes,_** Tabris confirmed.

**_But never has the All-Father been amongst those struck down before!_** Shamshel protested.

**_And what is the point of this, anyway?_** Sahaquiel demanded. **_How can any of us merge with a power that is already dead?_**

_Because of something else that Gaghiel has told us,_ the girl reminded them. _Because there exists others in this world who has been touched by the All-Father's power. And under the right circumstances, those others could be used to facilitate the Cycle of Rebirth._

This took the Angels by surprise, forcing them to pause and think. **_It is...possible,_** Gaghiel mentioned in a low manner. **_The beings I sensed are at least partially of the All-Father...so, maybe..._**

**_It is folly!_** Zeruel roared again. **_You would trust her word? She is a nephilim herself! A vile abomination! A perversion unfit to exist in this world!_**

**_No, Zeruel. Ramiel is correct,_** Tabris ordained, much to the girl's relief. **_If there is any chance at all of continuing the path laid out for us by the All-Father, then we must take it. We have no choice but to heed Adam's directive...or descend into madness. And if that happens, then all will truly be lost._**

As the Angel of Free Will's words filled the collective, momentarily restoring some of the tranquility and strength that the girl had once felt from it, she sighed sadly and thought of the being that had ceded her the name of Ramiel, as well as his place in the collective. _I'm sorry, brother,_ she thought, recalling the great crystal being he had been before being laid low. _I'm doing the best I can, but...right now, I don't see any way of stopping this war...only staving off madness..._

* * *

"Since the release of footage showing both this strange silver girl and the entity she referred to as 'Adam', many questions have been asked about the true nature of NERV," a reporter commented, safe in his studio. "Though this organization has been charged with protecting the world from the menace of the Angels, it is also shrouded in mystery, and is rumored to be virtually autonomous from any world government."

"Well, all I can say is this; if that creature truly _was_ an Angel, then the whole of NERV should be dragged out into the streets and shot like the dogs they are!" growled the Admiral who had been in charge of the _Over the Rainbow, _looking ready to shred the interviewing reporter with his teeth_._ "That they actually had the _gall_ to transport something that dangerous…!"

"Though the United Nations and the Instrumentality Committee have repeatedly denied the claims of this 'Silver Surfer', they have not given any explanation as to the true nature of this so-called Angel," another reporter intoned, standing outside of what looked like the UN building inJapan. "However, numerous sources within the military…"

Gendo watched as these various news videos and more were displayed for his benefit on a series of holographic displays. As he did so, he made sure to keep his outward appearance completely under control. He let no trace of what he was feeling leak out. Showing no sign of weakness to these ancient wolves who were not nearly as toothless as they sometimes appeared. Especially since that he was certain that this was why the five members of the Instrumentality Committee had had him brought before them. To reveal weakness in him, and to give them an additional reason to discard him like they had discarded so many others before him.

And so, as the last of the videos finally ended and winked out of existence, Gendo maintained his steady exterior as he was once again able to completely focus on the old men. Four of them were lit by different colored lights, while the man directly opposite him – quite possibly the most powerful man on the Earth – stared at him. And while the eyes of Lorentz Keel were obscured by a cybernetic visor, it did nothing to obscure the intensity of his gaze as he demanded, "Well, Ikari…what do you have to say for yourself?"

Fully aware of how tenuous his position was, Gendo decided to play his situation by ear. "I have no explanation," he finally admitted. "I have no idea how this creature, this...Silver Surfer...became aware that Ryoji had possession of Adam."

"Really? How very convenient," the member bathed in blue light noted sardonically. "You had everything in place to allow of him to escape the sight of the battle, including an Evangelion to cover that escape, and yet he failed to take advantage of these things!"

"I can only tell you what Ryoji told me," Gendo returned, maintaining an even voice. "At the time, there was too much surface fire to risk an escape attempt. Nor did he feel the situation warranted it." Then he narrowed his eyes before adding, "Had he known that this creature was aware of Adam, I'm certain he would acted differently."

"And that's another matter, Ikari," grumbled the man shaded with yellow. "This Silver Surfer is the second such annoyance to have appeared under your watch. And to date, not only have you failed to deal with either of them, but you allowed one of them to obliterate the very key to Instrumentality! Everything we have worked for all these years is now at risk because of _your _incompetence!"

"If it pleases this Committee, may I ask precisely how should I have been able to deal with this…Silver Surfer?" Gendo wondered, trying to turn the situation around. "She is even more of an anomaly than the girl known as Spirit. She generates no detectable pattern whatsoever, her origins are completely unknown, as well as her full capabilities. Nor do we have any idea as to how she learned of Adam's existence." Leaning in closer and steepling his fingers, he looked at the committee members and inquired, "Tell me…what would any of you have done differently?"

As the five members of the Human Instrumentality Committee paused, Gendo allowed himself an inward smile. These five were the public face of SEELE, and its most powerful members. And yet, these people were by-and-large bureaucrats in terms of the way they thought, and dealt with problems. They preferred to keep their distance from problems, as well as each other, fully aware that any one of them could turn on the remainder with little or no warning. Spending so much time watching each other and the various forces they kept at bay, that their own paranoia limited the amount of time they could spend watching Gendo's moves.

Gendo knew that these people simply did not possess the mentality needed for an organization like NERV Central. And they knew it, too.

"Your point is taken, Ikari. These creatures are completely without precedent, as is the knowledge they seem to possess," Keel noted unhappily. "In any event, while the scenario has been dealt a setback, it is far from ruined." As the other four committee members present glanced his way, the cybernetic man added, "Remember, any Evangelion infused with the cells of Adam can serve in its stead, once fitted with an S2 organ. Something that we have the technology to accomplish."

The red-lit member frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but…if this Silver Surfer knew about Adam, she might be aware of further elements of Instrumentality. And Spirit still needs to be dealt with…"

"Very true," Keel acknowledged, again fixing Gendo with his formidable gaze. "Ikari, you are on very thin ice. Not only have multiple wildcards entered the picture, one of which was apparently created by NERV itself, but the scenario is now threatened. Therefore, we expect for you to make progress on eliminating these threats before the next time we meet. For your sake."

At these words, Gendo felt a slight measure of relief flow through him with the knowledge that he had been given a reprieve. A very small one, but a reprieve, nonetheless. "Very well, then."

"In the mean time, what shall be done about Ryoji Kaji?" the man in blue light asked.

"Yes. We cannot allow his failure to go unpunished," the one in yellow seconded.

"I suggest we leave him where he is for now," Keel spoke, once again taking the heat off of Gendo. "Our Mr. Kaji is a little too skilled at disappearing for my tastes. However, in Tokyo-3, under the constant observation of Section 2, perhaps with new duties to keep him occupied…"

"I'm certain I could find some posting for a man of his capabilities. As well as a new residence, safe and secure in the Geofront," Gendo nodded. "In the meantime, I'll put all of NERV Central's resources into learning everything we can about these rogues. Particularly this…Silver Surfer."

"See that you do," Keel ordered, and with that, the meeting was ended.

* * *

"He-llo!"

Freezing in mid-step, Shinji let out a weary sigh, already knowing what he would see even as he turned to look around. Sure enough, Asuka was coming up behind him, a broad smile on her face as she added, "_Gut morgen,_ Shinji!"

Suppressing a groan, Shinji tried to figure out how to answer what he could only assume was a German greeting of some kind. So without any idea as to what the Japanese equivlent was, he nervously fumbled out, _"G-gut morgen…_"

Her smile turning into a sardonic frown, Asuka asked, "Hey, what's with the gloomy look, Third?" Then she smiled again, gesturing to herself in a self-important manner. "After all, aren't I the most popular girl in school?" Then she scowled and quickly flicked him in the forehead. "Most guys would grateful that I'd be willing to talk to them!"

As Shinji ignored the slight stinging, he had to admit that Asuka had a point. Ever since the German's arrival, the school had been abuzz with talk about her. Everywhere he went, boys were talking about the beautiful _gaijin_ that had so recently transferred to their school, providing the rumor mill with ample material as they considered why she was here, and more frequently, if she was in the market for a boyfriend.

Unsure of how to proceed, Shinji hesitated before asking, "So...how are you doing?" When Asuka raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and added, "I mean...have they found a place for you to live yet?"

"No, not yet. It's in the works, though," Asuka responded in a dismissive fashion. "Still, I wish they'd hurry it up! Do you have any idea what a pain it was, getting all my stuff into storage?" Then her glower increased. "And then there's all that trouble that poor Kaji is going through!"

"Kaji?" Shinji repeated, a beat passing his memory kicked in. "Oh, right. That guy who was with you on the _Over the Rainbow._"

"That's right! And would you believe this? The press have been all over him lately!" Asuka sneered disdainfully. "They're actually accusing _him_ of smuggling the damned _1st Angel!_ It's _ridiculous!"_

Thinking back to that moment on the _Over the Rainbow,_ when the Silver Surfer had opened up that suitcase for all of them to see, Shinji frowned in consideration. "Well...I dunno," he began hesitantly, aware of the glare this earned him. "I mean, he was definitely carrying _something_, and it didn't look human to me..."

"Of _course_ it wasn't human!" Asuka declared in a knowing fashion. "It was an embryonic clone of an Angel they had bred at the Third Branch! Kaji was just bringing it here for study, that's all!"

Blinking in surprise at this declaration, Shinji furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait. How do you...?"

Her mouth popping open somewhat, Asuka brought her hand to her forehead. "Good _Gott,_ don't you even watch the news?" she groaned, as if wondering just how thoroughly stupid Shinji was. "The Instrumentality Committee issued a statement explaining everything a couple days after we got here!" Then the German scowled and shook her head. "But those damned _stalkerazzi_ just won't let up! They keep insisting that thing was a _real_ Angel! They just won't let poor Kaji alone!"

Again frowning, Shinji found himself wondering just how much faith they should be putting in such a statement. The UN had been covering up the fact that Second Impact had been caused by Adam, saying instead that it had been a meteorite impact that had been responsible for the global devastation and the death of half of the people on Earth. So the idea that they would cover up something like the transport of something like Adam really wasn't that impossible in his mind.

_Still, I thought the 1st Angel was supposed to have exploded,_ Shinji frowned, recalling what Ritsuko had told him. _So...does that mean that Surfer was wrong? Or is there something else going on here?_

"Hey! Earth to Shinji!" Starting at Asuka's voice, Shinji looked up and found her staring at him with a look of annoyance on her face. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh..." Shinji stalled, trying to think of something to say before finally shrugging. "Sorry. I was just...thinking, that's all." When Asuka narrowed her eyes sharply, he groaned before asking, "So...what were you saying?"

"I was asking why the hell isn't the Commander doing something about those stupid reporters!" Asuka growled irritably. "Honestly! You'd think Section 2 would be able to keep them off his back!"

Not bothering to mention that Section 2 wasn't exactly the most reliable group in existence, Shinji hesitated before mentioning, "Well, from what I heard, Father was...pretty unhappy about what happened. You know...with that sample or whatever it was being destroyed."

"Yeah, I figured _that _out!" Asuka retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But honestly, that was all that damn silver bitch's fault! He can't blame Kaji for that! I mean, I'd heard that the Commander was a jerk, but this...!" Pressing her lips together, she narrowed her eyes at Shinji, as if studying him. "Say...can't you talk to him?" Making a questioning sound in his throat, the 3rd Child returned the German's look, prompting her to elaborate with, "The Commander's _your _father, right? Can't you ask him to do something?"

With a heavy sigh, Shinji lowered his eyes. "He won't listen to me," he told her flatly. "And he won't help Kaji."

"But why not?" Asuka demanded with increased heat. "Kaji's not to blame for all this! Can't he see that?"

"Maybe," Shinji replied wearily, thinking of a moment ten years ago. When his father had turned his back on him, leaving him with nothing. "He just wouldn't care."

* * *

"Thanks! Come again!"

Her ears pricking at the familiar voice, Rei looked about the school grounds, only to narrow her eyes somewhat when she saw the source. Toji and Kensuke were seated with their backs against a wall, with the otaku counting several yen while the jock fussed with the contents of an envelope.

"They're totally clueless," Toji commented as he looked at something in his hands. "At least her personality doesn't show up in these photos."

Perplexed by this unusual behavior, Rei pondered the matter for a time before deciding to investigate. Silently making her way towards the preoccupied boys. "Suzuhara-kun, Aida-kun," she said in greeting as she came up to them. To her surprise, the two boys responded by jumped somewhat, and expressions Rei had learned to associate with surprise and guilt appeared on their faces. "What are you doing?"

"Um – oh – well...hi, Rei!" Kensuke fumbled, even as Rei got a better look at what Toji was holding. A transparent envelope containing developed film and several pictures.

"It's nothing, really!" Toji protested as he sweat-dropped. "We're just..."

"Selling pictures," Rei intuited, even as the two boys seemed to panic. Pausing to consider the pictures in question, she then looked up at them, her narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why are you selling pictures of Pilot Sohryu, in addition to those of Spirit and…the Silver Surfer?"

"Well, uh…" Kensuke started, as if unsure how to broach the matter. "It's just that...you've seen how popular Asuka's become around school, right? A lot of guys are willing to pay for pictures of her!"

Rei winced, already painfully aware of Asuka's sudden popularity amongst the males on campus. She had seen several boys of their age following her around wearing expressions that indicated infatuation, as well as looks of disgust amongst many of the female members. She had even seen Asuka open her locker, only to have a multitude of letters pour out of it. "I see," Rei frowned uncertainly. "And you are…profiting by this popularity?"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Toji quickly protested. "I mean, sure, we're making a little extra spending money! But it's not like we've got anything dirty!"

Pausing to consider the pictures in question, Rei then nodded, "The photographs you have _do_ appear to be clean."

Kensuke nodded eagerly to this. "Yeah, yeah! And it's not like Asuka would mind having people buying pictures of her!"

_I believe that to be an understatement,_ Rei thought, the various antics of the 2nd Child buzzing in her thoughts. Every action she made seemed designed for the express purpose of attracting further attention, as if she couldn't get enough of it. Numerous males followed her around, drawn by her physical beauty, and from what Rei could tell, the 2nd Child reveled in that. The very thought of Asuka protesting people taking pictures of her seemed…impossible.

"And it's not like Spirit or the Surfer are around to complain, are they?" Kensuke added. "Besides, they're even more popular than Asuka! Pictures of them run at 150 yen apiece, with 300 yen for pictures of the Surfer destroying that Angel!"

"I see," Rei slowly answered even as she considered what, if anything, she should do now. She wasn't sure if the boys were in violation of any school rules. She failed to see how any of them was harmed by the actions of the two boys. Furthermore, she really had no right to protest the sale of pictures of the Silver Surfer as Rei Ayanami.

Also…the knowledge that people would pay money for pictures of the Silver Surfer…

As the two boys looked expectantly at Rei, the albino finally said, "I see. I apologize for disturbing you."

Not bothering to notice the two boys practically collapsing with relief, the blue-haired girl moved away. _People will pay to have pictures of the Silver Surfer, _Rei found herself thinking as she continued on her way, only to frown in thought. _But…I do not attract such attention as Rei Ayanami. Why is that? Am I considered somehow…unattractive?_

At one time, Rei would have paid no heed to such thoughts. Gendo had made it clear that things like attractiveness and popularity were completely irrelevant to her and the purpose he had given her. However, this was not the first time she had questioned something the Commander had told her in recent times. And as she looked at the many students going about their daily routines, she knew that it wouldn't be the last.

Even as this thought ran through Rei's mind, something else tinged her consciousness; an awareness of impending danger. A sensation she had felt before, on the _Over the Rainbow_.

_An Angel, _was Rei's only thought as she slowly accelerated, making sure not to do anything that would attract undue attention the ever-present Section 2 agents observing her.

* * *

As Misato made her way into Ritsuko's laboratory at NERV Headquarters, the Captain received something of a surprise.

The first indication that something unusual was happening was the sound of someone humming happily in a slightly off-key manner. Something that grew louder as Misato entered the lab proper, saw the second indication. Ritsuko moving about her lab, checking various computer screens and data readouts. This in and of itself was far from unusual, but the way she sashayed about, looking like she didn't have a care in the world was.

"Hey, Rits," Misato called out, receiving her third clue that something unusual was happening. A broad smile was presently plastered on Ritsuko's face, the kind of smile she hadn't seen from her friend since their college days. "Well! Looks like someone's happy!"

"If you say so, Misato," Ritsuko replied easily. "Did you want to see me about something?"

"Not exactly," Misato shrugged noncommittally. "Just wanted to see how things were going with Unit 02, that's all."

Giving a quick shrug of her own, Ritsuko answered, "There's not much to tell you. We've got it set up in the Eva cages, and all its systems are checking out normally."

"Really?" Misato asked somewhat warily. "No problems at all?"

"None whatsoever." A moment after saying this, Ritsuko paused and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why? Are you expecting there to be a problem with it, Misato?"

"Expecting? No. Anticipating? Definitely!" Misato commented unhappily.

Realization shining in her eyes, Ritsuko smiled and replied, "Look, if you're worried that we might have the same kind of troubles we've had with Units 00 or 01, then don't! Unit 02 is a production model, remember? It's basically the culmination of everything we've learned over the years since we began developing the Evangelions." Shooting Misato a reassuring smile, she added, "Trust me, we're not going to be having any trouble with this one." Then she paused and quirked the corner of her lips before adding, "Now, the _pilot_, on the other hand..."

Nodding to this, Misato sighed and answered, "I know, I know. As far as I can tell, Asuka hasn't changed a bit." Then she grimaced somewhat, something else sticking in her craw. "And she's not the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then Ritsuko's smile faded entirely as she came up to Misato. "Is something wrong?"

Frowning heavily, Misato averted her eyes. "Actually, I think a lot is wrong," she growled irritably, the anger she had been badly suppressing the past few days rising up. "I've been trying to get some answers about what happened on the _Over the Rainbow._"

"Ah, I see," Ritsuko replied in knowing fashion. "I take it you haven't been too successful?"

"That's one way of putting it," Misato grumbled irritably. "First I find out that Gendo is away on a trip, and then the Sub Commander keeps brushing me off!" Her features twisting in loathing, she then snarled, "And to top it off, I just found out that _Kaji_ was made the official UN Supervisor for NERV Central!"

"Really?" Ritsuko responded, a note of surprise in her voice. "That's news."

"It's a scam, that's what it is! A goddamn cover-up!" Misato sneered hatefully. "I mean, it's insane! The bastard gets a cushy new job here after he gets caught smuggling _the damn 1st Angel_, and -!"

"Misato, please! You don't have any proof that…thing was Adam," Ritsuko quietly assured her. "The Committee already issued a statement that -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Misato grumbled disdainfully. "A cloned Angel they were sending us to poke and prod to our heart's content!" Then she narrowed her eyes and added, "And we all _know_ that the Committee would never, _ever _lie or try and cover something up, right?"

A beat passed as Ritsuko considered this before offering a slight shrug. "Well, you've got me there," the faux-blonde finally admitted. "Still, you only have the Silver Surfer's word that that thing was Adam. And how much do we know about her, anyway?"

_I have a lot more than her word, Rits,_ Misato thought as she thought to that journey to the Pacific Fleet. To the feeling of unease she had experienced even before setting foot on the _Over the Rainbow._ A feeling that left her flashing back to the aftermath of Second Impact. A feeling that had haunted her the entire time she was there, and had grown tenfold when the Silver Surfer had opened the case, revealing the hideous blob of flesh inside.

In that instant, Misato had seen in her mind a titan of white light with a black orb in its chest and eyes of pure darkness leering at her...just before it had brought an end to the half the lives on Earth, and shattered her own young mind. Leaving her with no doubt that that tiny thing was what remained of the monstrosity that had haunted her all these years. Something that was driven even further home when Adam's death scream had pierced her mind. A scream, that after talking to the others present, she had learned that only she had heard.

But Misato didn't say any of that. Instead, she just said, "Right now, I trust that girl a lot more than I trust a bunch of bureaucrats! I'm telling you, Ritsuko, something smells around here! Big time!"

A beat passed before Ritsuko answered, "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Misato." Her eyes widening in astonishment, the Captain looked about and watched as her friend gave her a cheery smile. "After all, look at it this way. If that thing really _was _Adam, then it's dead. Something that I'd think would bring a smile to your face, at least."

Narrowing her eyes at this, Misato placed her hands to her hips and gave her friend a querulous look. "Say, you _are_ awfully cheerful today, Rits," she decided, unable to recall the last time the doctor had been this way. "What happened? Win the lottery?"

"It's nothing like that," Ritsuko smiled easily. "Let's just say that...I'm feeling a bit more...optimistic lately."

Unsatisfied with this non-answer, Misato was about to inquire further when the sounding of the alarms stopped her in her tracks. "What the -?" she started, only to stop again when the displays screens around her lit up with red. Which could mean only one thing. "Another Angel!"

* * *

As Rei ducked into a corner, having finally been able to get out of sight of her Section 2 pursuers for brief moment, she guided her board in closer as it flew in from her apartment. _Now!_ she cried out in her mind, prompting the mercurial artifact to appear from the street just ahead. Without hesitation, she leapt into it, the board instantly disgorging a shadow of her to take her place before disappearing back into the ground.

Her pale skin transmuting, going to gunmetal grey even as she was again sheathed in silver, the Silver Surfer emerged from the board and shot a safe distance away from her shadow before again erupting into sky. The sun glinting off of her metallic skin, she shifted course and shot straight and true towards where the dangerous power of the 7th Angel was coming from.

A power that felt even more dangerous than that of its predecessor.

_Lilith, something is strange,_ the Silver Surfer thought, noting that her progress was taking her far away from Tokyo-3, to the coast of Japan. _The energy projected by this Angel feels somewhat…different from the last Angel. Almost…chaotic._

**_And with good reason, I fear, my child,_** Lilith responded in a low voice. **_Adam and his children are of a hive mind. When you destroyed Adam, you deprived his children of their queen, the mind that guided their existence._**

The Silver Surfer frowned as she considered this. Recalling the way Gendo's mind had once summarily guided the existence of Rei Ayanami. _But…even if they are without someone else to guide them…_

**_Adam's children have no ability to choose their own fate, to make their own decisions. Except perhaps for the one known as Tabris, the Angel of Free Will,_** Lilith carefully explained. **_When Adam was destroyed, I would have expected the remainder of his children to go berserk, utterly mindless as they tried to attack, or to fall into dormancy. And yet…something else has happened. Something I don't understand._**

_What?_ the Silver Surfer got out, the notion of Lilith being perplexed a foreign one for her.

**_Adam and I were polar opposites. To his children was given the Fruit of Life, and with it, power and virtually invulnerability. To mine, the Fruit of Knowledge, along with free will and the power of independent thinking,_** Lilith spoke, her voice one of wisdom and wariness at the same time. **_The ways of him and his children were always as a mystery to me, as were my ways and the ways of my children were a mystery to him. His demise has not changed that._**

The Silver Surfer continued on her way, uncertain and a little afraid. _In that case, it might be wise to exercise caution,_ she decided, navigating the various streets while trying to avoid attracting attention. When she finally arrived at the coast, she urged the board into one of the crumbling buildings, selecting a position from which she could observe the incoming Angel without being spotted. Allowing her time to spy out its capabilities before actively engaging it.

_The area appears to be uninhabited. And NERV will have already sounded an evacuation order for any residents that might be here,_ the Silver Surfer thought. _And it would be best to learn what I am dealing with before attempting to battle it._

**_A wise decision, my child,_** Lilith noted with pride. **_While I am not aware of the full capabilities of the 7th Messenger, I do know that is not dependant on the water the same way its predecessor was. You would not be able to achieve victory in the same manner you did previously._**

_I understand,_ the Silver Surfer answered.

* * *

As Misato stood in the Mobile Command Center, already set in place close to where the 7th Angel was going to appear, she felt the usual tension and wariness she felt just before a battle. The anticipation of an another Angel getting exactly what they deserved, the terror of the possibility of sending one of the Children to his or her death, and the heightened alertness of her general situation.

However, as she took in the various preparations going on around her, watched as the various technicians who were usually stationed on the bridge did their duties, Misato also felt a bit of confusion. NERV was playing games, this was something she had known for some time, but those games had an especially unbearable odor to them now. There was also a strange…wrongness about the atmosphere, of how she felt, going into this battle. As if something were missing.

_Is it because…Adam is dead now? _Misato wondered, thinking back to the moment when the Silver Surfer had extinguished the source of all her nightmares. When that _thing_ had been destroyed, and she had heard that horrible shriek in her mind, she knew that the thing had really been Adam. That the monster that had haunted her for fifteen years had been killed...by another's hand.

_I wish _I'd _been the one to kill that thing,_ Misato couldn't help but think. _If that bastard Kaji hadn't gotten in my way, _I'd_ have blown that thing straight to hell! I..._

As she thought back to that moment, when Kaji had gotten in her way, she couldn't help but feel a great deal of contempt for the unshaven man. _Not only was that asshole _carrying _that monster around, he was actually willing to _protect _it! After all the pain and suffering that thing caused us, he wanted to _save_ it!_

Thinking evil thoughts about the abomination that had taken so much from her and the world, Misato then thought of Kaji's interference and the burning spear of agony that had buried itself in her brain, denying her the opportunity to avenge herself upon it. She didn't blame the Silver Surfer for doing what she had; how could she blame someone for wanting to put an end to the vile monsters who plagued this world?

But the man who had shielded the abomination known as Adam with his own body...that was another story.

_One of these days, I'm gonna find out what games you're playing, Kaji!_ Misato vowed hatefully. _And when I do, I will _personally _make you _eat _my gun! I'll -!_

"Captain Katsuragi!" came Makoto's voice, startling her from her wrathful thoughts. "The transport planes with Units 01 and 02 are on approach."

After a moment of processing this, Misato sighed and nodded. Now was not the time for revenge. She had a job to do, and that job was making sure they all stayed alive. "Open a channel to the Evas."

"Yes, ma'am," Makoto answered before setting to work. A moment later, Shinji and Asuka appeared on the screen before Misato.

"Shinji, Asuka! We don't have much time before the Angel reaches land, so listen up!" Misato declared in an authoritative manner. "Tokyo-3's intercept system has not been fully restored after the battle with the 6th Angel. Our defensive capability is down to 26%, and we have almost no capability for actual combat. Therefore, we have to intercept the target at the water's edge. Now, you two are to attack the Angel in a series of waves. In other words, get in close and take turns!"

"Roger!" Shinji and Asuka answered without missing a beat. A moment later, the redhead scowled and looked away. "Damn, this sucks!" she grumbled beneath her breath. "Why do I have to bring _him_ along for my debut battle? I already had _one_ fight screwed up by that silver-skinned bitch! I don't need the _Great 3rd Child _getting in my way!"

Rolling her eyes somewhat, Misato gave the German girl a look before saying, "Uh, Asuka? You're still broadcasting." When the fiery redhead responded with a surprised look, the Captain added, "Now, stay focused, you two! Each of the Angels has had some nasty surprise for us! And I want you both to be ready for whatever this one has up its sleeves!"

* * *

As the Silver Surfer lay in waiting, sensing the Angel steadily approaching land, she watched as NERV also prepared for battle. The Mobile Commander Center and ground support equipment for Units 01 and 02 were already in place, and the purple and crimson Evas had been successfully airdropped into position. Once their power cables were in place, they would be ready for battle.

_Good. It would be best if NERV can win this battle unassisted,_ the Silver Surfer decided as she continued to watch. For while she did not regret getting involved in the previous Angel battle, she was aware of how her intervention damaged NERV's reputation. And though she could no longer pretend that she wanted Gendo's plans to succeed, she couldn't help but be wary of provoking his wrath.

As this thought ran its course, the Silver Surfer started when another presence registered in her mind. A power similar to those of Adam's Children, and yet different, all the same. A power that she quickly realized was familiar, and belonged to someone who, if not a friend, was certainly an ally.

With a thought, the Silver Surfer urged the board upwards, raising her through concrete and steel. Phasing through the numerous floors that had been above her, she soon appeared above the roof of the derelict building she had been hiding in. By sheer coincidence, another such as she had selected this building as a safe, hidden vantage point, and was watching as the two Evas were hooked up to their umbilical cables, and the final preparations for battle were made. A girl of about the metallic superwoman's age, who was wearing a costume consisting of a red mask and skirt, as well as a white top with silver trim that did nothing to conceal her assets. Two white wings sprouted from her back, and the kanji for 'Spirit' was sewn on her chest in red thread.

"Greetings," the Silver Surfer spoke as she slowly floated towards her fellow superwoman. Spirit reacted to the mercurial girl in surprise, jumping somewhat as her wings fluttered. Raising her hands to signal her peaceful intentions, the Surfer halted her progress. "Please, I mean you no harm."

"It's you!" Spirit got out, her crimson eyes settling down as she processed the other superwoman's presence. "I mean…you're her, right? The Silver Surfer."

"And you are Spirit," the Silver Surfer responded as she returned her attention the activities of NERV. "I see you also detected the Angel."

Spirit nodded to this. "I...just thought I'd check things out. You know, just in case they...needed help," she got out hesitantly. "I'm...guessing you're here for the same reason."

"Correct." After a moment, the Silver Surfer frowned and asked, "You...seem worried. Is something wrong?"

"Me? I'm _always _nervous before a fight," Spirit confessed ruefully. Then she glanced back out at the NERV crews fitting the Evas for battle. "Besides, to be totally honest...I'd rather not have to get involved in this battle." When the Silver Surfer made a quizzical noise in her throat, the winged adventuress went on to say, "They have two pilots now, so they should be okay, and…"

"And…?" the Silver Surfer wondered.

"And…" Spirit hesitated, musing over her situation. "Oh, never mind. I just…don't want to get involved unless it looks like they can't handle it."

As Spirit returned her focus to NERV's efforts, the mercurial superwoman considered her words. _She must be worried about something else,_ the Silver Surfer realized_. Something she doesn't feel she can discuss openly with a stranger._

The irony of the fact that they were actually well acquainted in their civilian identities not lost on her, the Silver Surfer knelt down next to her. "I, too, am not eager to battle, unless it is necessary." As Spirit looked at the silver-skinned girl, she added, "As you may imagine, NERV would probably not welcome any further interference from me after my previous involvement with their affairs."

Managing a smile, Spirit answered, "Trust me, they're less than thrilled with me, too."

Nodding her understanding, the Silver Surfer considered saying something else when the ocean split apart, and the time for talk abruptly ended. Hissing beneath her breath as a huge spray of ocean water erupted into the air, she and Spirit watched as the 7th Angel exploded into view. It was vaguely humanoid in appearance, though its arms and legs looked like peculiar crescents with tri-clawed hands and feet.. It was black with grey highlights, and an object that looked like a red and blue version of the symbol for yin and yang decorated its chest. And most importantly, its core was plainly visible.

As she watched the Angel move ashore, the Silver Surfer frowned warily. As the shambled forward, it looked vaguely disoriented. It shifted from side to side unstably, and seemed to be swiveling the object on its chest one way, then the next, as if it were looking for something.

"What the heck is with this thing?" Spirit demanded, her scrunched up face reflecting her perplexity. "It almost looks like its sick!"

"It would seem that destroying Adam has had a negative effect on it," the Silver Surfer commented. "This may work in NERV's favor."

Hoping that this would be the case, the Silver Surfer looked on as Unit 02 brandished its progressive lance. "_I'll _take care of this Angel!" Asuka declared via her Eva's external speakers. "Cover me, Third!"

"C-cover you?" Shinji sputtered out incredulously. "B-but Misato said -!"

"Forget what she said! This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Asuka retorted even as she sent Unit 02 into motion. "Get ready for an amazing display of piloting! Just stand back and enjoy the show!"

"Dammit!" Shinji groaned despairingly even as he fired upon the Angel. "You can't talk to me like that, you dumb rookie!"

"Charge!" Asuka cried out, her voice rife with delight even as Unit 01 continued to fire its pallet rifle.

"This is gonna end badly, isn't it?" Spirit groaned in dismay as Unit 02 bounded about the rooftops of buildings that lay partially beneath the ocean's waves. The target of her aggression not even seeming to notice the crimson beast that was racing towards it. It simply stood there, it's bizarre face swinging unsteadily this way and that.

Just as Unit 02 closed the gap between itself and the Angel, it's strange face seemed to focus on the Silver Surfer. Stopping in mid-swing, as if locking in on her.

And then it screamed.

The 7th Angel screamed so piercingly, so madly, that the Surfer thought she was going to go insane from the sheer agony it caused. Despite knowing it would do no good, she instinctively covered her ears, peripherally aware that Spirit was mimicking her gesture. _"Arrrgh!_ Wh-what -?" the winged superwomen got out, only to pale when the yin-yang emblem split. And when Unit 02 leapt into the air, apparently intent on bifurcating the Angel, the Angel did it for her.

"W-what…?" the Surfer got out, trying to keep an eye on what was happening, only to gasp as the Angel split in two, just before Asuka reached it.

"Huh?" Asuka's voice was heard squawking over her external speakers as two new Angels appeared where there had once been one. One primarily gold, the other silver, they parted and allowed the incoming Unit 02 to land on one of the rooftops, toppling off-balance as her aborted assault with the lance left her over-extended. And completely vulnerable.

Without any warning, the two Angels took advantage of the situation. Each took hold of one of Unit 02's arms, and shrieking with indescribable savagery, ripped them off of the Eva. As Asuka howled in pain, her synchronization causing her to feel the pain of her biomech, the faces of two Angels both fired cross-shaped blasts at her, sending Unit 02 flying into the air. The German's screams filled the air as the savaged Eva tumbled uncontrollably through the air before crashing harshly in a field, landing with such force that it was buried up to its lower legs in earth.

"No!" Shinji cried out, and he automatically opened fire upon the Angels. The two beasts responded by charging the beach, wallowing drunkenly through the water, basically ignoring the bullets showered upon them by the purple beast.

"We're needed," the Silver Surfer spoke, urging her board forward.

"Right!" Spirit responded, and was soon flying alongside the Surfer. "Let's split up and keep those things away from the beach! Then maybe with Shinji's help, we can take them down."

"Agreed," the Silver Surfer answered, and she automatically targeted the silvery monster. Gathering the power of her board in her hands even as she countered the Angel's AT-Field with her own, the mercurial superwoman unleashed two streams of electric blue destruction at it, aiming for the core upon its chest.

The Angel screamed again, unleashing another cross-blast at the Surfer even as it dodged the strike. Quickly spiraling out of harm's way, the Surfer tried to attack again, only to widen her eyes as the Angel fired off another blast at her. Quickly dodging, the silver-skinned girl was aware of the blast slamming into the countryside, sending a massive spray of earth into the air.

_I…I can't even get close to the Angel!_ the Surfer realized with dawning horror, even as the Angel sent another wave of white annihilation at her. _But…there is no way the Angel's S2 organ can sustain such an assault! If it continues to fire so frequently, it will wear itself out, possibly even destroy itself. Why? What is happening?_

Deciding to get a better idea as to what was happening, the Silver Surfer gained altitude, just enough to buy some breathing room and get a better view of her surroundings. Shinji was continuing to pepper the Angels with Unit 01's pallet rifle, while Spirit was firing off a cross-blast from her hand at the gold Angel. The energy bolt slammed directly into the Angel's core, cracking it severely. However, as the Surfer watched, it began to glow, as did the core of the other Angel. Before her eyes, the cracks in the damaged core quickly faded away.

_I see. So, as long as both Angels are functional, one can heal the other,_ the Silver Surfer realized, continuing to watch as the other Angel continued to chase Spirit with all the speed it could muster.

_Wait. The other Angel is ignoring Ikari-kun, and while it is chasing Spirit, it is not using its energy projections, _the Silver Surfer realized, even as her own adversary used _its_ energy projections. Doing another spin and dodge, she tried to understand her adversaries' motives. _Lilith, what is happening? Why is this Angel fighting in this way?_

**_What is the goal of your enemy?_** Lilith responded cryptically. **_Understand that, and you will understand its plans._**

Groaning at this, the Silver Surfer retorted, _Lilith, _please_! This is no time for -!_

She never even saw it coming.

Annoyed by Lilith's apparent refusal to give a straight answer to a simple question, the Silver Surfer was distracted by just enough for her half of the 7th Angel to tag her with a cross-blast. In an instant, white fire filled her eyes, flaying away her protective sheath of silver. A moment later, every nerve the metallic superwomen possessed burned with agony as she was sent flying from her board.

Mercifully, the agony lasted only a moment. Just long enough for the board to recover from the blast and intercept her scorched form. Once again enveloping her in its substance, the Silver Surfer soon found herself renewed, the board's power instantly mended her wounds.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear of the stars and comets that now flew through it, the Silver Surfer watched as the silver behemoth charged her, its arms outstretched as it continued to fire, raining destruction upon the landscape with every miss. _Lilith said that the Angels have a hive mind, so…every Angel must be aware of what other Angels learn,_ the silver-skinned girl realized. _Then, the reason for this one's aggression is obvious; it must somehow be aware that I am the one who slew Adam, its 'queen'._ But even as she reached this conclusion, she frowned, knowing this was but half the answer._ But…if that is the case, why aren't the two halves _both_ attacking me? Why is the other one chasing Spirit?_

Avoiding another blast by zipping between the Angel's legs, the Silver Surfer directed two bolts of electric blue up where a human male would keep what was referred to as his 'family jewels'. Though the blast did not produce the kind of result it would have in a human male, it was successful in knocking the Angel down, allowing the high-flying hero to follow up on her assault. Directing more bolts of power at the Angel, she was unsurprised when the monstrous beast got back to its feet and attempted to swat her away.

Rapidly gaining altitude, the Silver Surfer once again tried to puzzle the situation out. _The Angels wish to initiate Third Impact, in order to eradicate all other forms of life on Earth_, she knew, recalling Gendo's lectures on elements contained in the Dead Sea Scrolls_. But they can no longer do so. Adam is destroyed, and they would not be able to use Lilith to cause Third Impact. So why…?_

It made no sense. Until the Silver Surfer again looked and saw the golden half of the 7th Angel continuing to pursue Spirit madly. Never once firing upon her, despite the many times she fired upon it. As if it wanted to capture alive, as if...

_Oh, no...it's Spirit!_ the Silver Surfer realized, comprehension hitting her so hard, she thought she would faint from it._ Her DNA is partly from Adam! So if the Angels catch her, they could possibly use _her _to cause Third Impact!_

Which meant that the situation was even more desperate than the Silver Surfer had originally realized. _If there's even a chance that an Angel can merge with Spirit, then I have to make sure that doesn't happen! _With this thought, she angled her board towards the other half of the Angel, intent on either intervening on Spirit's behalf or warning her away. But even as she started to accelerate, the thunderous noise of another cross-blast filled the Surfer's ears. Instinct taking over, she hurriedly altered course, only to nearly be hit by yet another cross blast.

_I...I can't make it to Spirit!_ the Silver Surfer grimaced in realization. _The Angel is using its full power to keep me away from her!_

Which left her with only one real option; destroy the Angel before it could destroy them all. _But how can I do that? None of us is doing enough damage to either half of the Angel to seriously impede it, let alone destroy it,_ the Silver Surfer frowned as she watched as Unit 01 continued to pepper both halves with pallet gun fire, and Spirit hit her pursuer with another cross-blast, only for the Angel attacking the Surfer to heal it. _The only possibility is for us to destroy both cores at the same time._

Wracking her brains, trying to find a solution to this untenable situation, the Silver Surfer banked hard to avoid another cross-blast. And as she did so, she again caught sight of Unit 01 still firing away, all to no effect. Despite the impracticality of such things, the quicksilver girl couldn't help but wish this battle was taking place in Tokyo-3, where they would have full access to NERV's considerable arsenal. In her mind, she could even see a set of rocket launchers being sent to Shinji. Then Unit 01 could unleash two rockets simultaneously, the mammoth missiles slamming into the cores, destroying them both at the same time.

_But...there is no point in such thinking. All Ikari-kun has is the pallet rifle,_ the Silver Surfer frowned as she continued to consider Unit 01. An Eva that was unique unto itself. The only Eva that wasn't cloned from Adam, but rather crafted from the very flesh of Lilith itself. _Unless...!_

Suddenly, her mind exploding with inspiration, the Silver Surfer abandoned her battle, and shot straight and true towards Unit 01. Looping around its back, she phased through the section of armor that obscured the Entry Plug.

* * *

"What the -?" Shinji sputtered out in confusion. "Where's the Surfer -?"

"She's right behind you, Shinji!" Misato reported, her own confusion clear. Confusion that soon shifted to astonishment. "Oh, my - Shinji, she's -!"

"Please, do not be afraid," came a voice Shinji instantly recognized. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes went wide at the sight of the Silver Surfer emerging from the wall of the Entry Plug as if it were no more substantial than empty air. "I want to help," she continued as she settled behind Shinji, gently wrapping her arms about his frame, "but we must move quickly."

"Wait a second!" Misato incredulously demanded. "What are you doing in there, and how you can help from inside an Eva?"

"In order to defeat this Angel, we have to destroy both its cores simultaneously. Otherwise, they will repair themselves," the Silver Surfer explained. "But I cannot do this alone. I need for you to trust me."

"Help? But how?" Shinji asked, blushing at the girl that was apparently nude save for a sheath of silver. "What can ! -?"

"I need for you to relax, and not fight what I am about to do." Then the Silver Surfer leaned in closer, her increased proximity deepening Shinji's blush as she whispered into his ear. "Please…trust me."

Barely able to think, Shinji simply sat there, watching in shock as the mercurial superwoman's board disappeared from sight. But even as it did so, the same quicksilver substance that coated the Silver Surfer seemed to spread from where the board had disappeared, spreading about the interior of the Entry Plug.

_Wh-what is she doing?_ Shinji demanded incredulously.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" Misato demanded, her eyes widening as she watched the transformation of Unit 01's Entry Plug. "What's she -?"

"Captain!" came the stunned voice of Makoto. Wondering what bad news he had to report, Misato swung about to look at him, only to pause when she saw his eyes bulging with astonishment as he pointed at the external display. _"Look!"_

Following his outstretched finger, Misato's own expression fell with astonishment. Unit 01 was shuddering violently, its muscles tensing beneath its purple armor, as if getting ready to explode from it. Then the power cable exploded away from the Eva, it's retro-rockets minimizing the impact, just before purple destroyer leapt into the air, dropped its pallet rifle…and started changing.

Before the astonished eyes of everyone there, a silvery liquid began to well up from the tiny cracks in its armor, coating the purple beast with the same substance that the Silver Surfer herself seemed to be made of. As the Eva's jaw restraints broke apart, blue lightning sparking from its eyes, humanity's ultimate weapon roared savagely. Ten wings of electric-blue destruction exploded from its back even as it shone with silver light.

As the mighty Eva hovered in the air, the battle seemed to come to a halt as everyone, human and Angel alike stopped to look at the majestic, yet terrifying figure. Leaving Misato capable of little more than gasping, "Oh...my...god...!"

Watching in dumbstruck awe, Misato and the others watched as the same energy that the Silver Surfer had wielded slowly built up in Unit 01's hands, the Eva slowly raising them to gesture at both halves of the Angel. Roaring in triumph, the silvery beast loosed twin streams of devastation at its adversaries, smashing into both cores simultaneously. The explosive force of the blast quickly expanded, shattering the Angels themselves and sending bits and pieces of them flying in every direction.

For a long time, the personnel in the MCC stood in silence, until Makoto gasped out, "Wow…"

_You said it,_ Misato agreed in silence. Before a more sadistic part of her added, _So, Commander Ikari...you _still _want to make enemies of these girls?_

* * *

"Holy...!" Spirit gaped, her wings flapping almost automatically as she observed the twin plumes of fire and smoke that were rising up from where the two Angels had once stood.

Since she had been inexplicably transformed into something more than human, Spirit had seen her share of strange phenomenon. But nothing she had seen to this date could top the sight of the purple berserker known as Unit 01 becoming an even more awesome silver destroyer.

_And it's pretty safe to say the Angels were pretty impressed by that, too!_ Spirit thought even as Unit 01 landed on the beach. _Still, I guess I might as well head home. I'm sure NERV can handle the cleanup._

With this thought, she gave a powerful flap of her wings, already intent on getting back home undiscovered.

_Still, I wonder what the heck was up with that last Angel,_ Spirit frowned, taking one last look back at the tattered battlefield. Suffering a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that said that that had only been a taste of what was to come.

* * *

"Wow…" Shinji gaped, slowly looking over his shoulder at the silvery girl whose arms were still wrapped around him. "Y-you did it!"

A tiny smile curling her lips, she considered the boy before her. "I..." she began, only to remember her earlier meeting with Spirit. Remembering that, like her, Shinji didn't know that they already knew each other. And that for the moment, it was best that it remained that way. And so she asked, "What is your name?"

"My name?" Shinji got out, taken aback by the question. "Oh, uh…it's Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"Thank you for your help, Shinji," Silver Surfer answered, deciding against using anything more formal. Though she remained in contact with the power of the board through the Eva, and was still coated in silver, she remained hesitant of doing anything to betray her true identity. And it was enough that she had guarded against possible mistakes that could betray her true self in the future.

Shinji blinked in surprise at this. "But…you and Spirit...you did all the work."

"You are wrong," the Surfer countered with greater force to her voice. "I would never have been able to channel my power into the Evangelion if you had fought me. Instead, you worked with me. It was because of that we were able to defeat this creature."

Shinji looked as if he might say something in response to this, but before he could, Misato's image appeared before them both. "Well, I guess that's another one we owe you," the purple-haired woman smiled. "Thanks for helping us out again."

"You are…welcome," the Silver Surfer replied simply. "However, if I may take my leave now? I have…other matters that I must attend to."

"Oh, sure!" Shinji responded, to which Misato nodded. "Anyway…thanks again."

The Silver Surfer nodded to this, but as she looked at Shinji, she realized something; that everybody, including him, thought the Silver Surfer and Rei Ayanami were two separate beings. And thus, she could do things as the Surfer that would draw Gendo's wrath upon Rei. Tempting him with the possibility of replacing her. And as she looked in Shinji's eyes, she realized that there was something that she wanted to do.

"Until next time, Shinji," the Silver Surfer responded, moving to him, just close enough to place a quick, delicate kiss on his cheek. As the boy let a go a gasp of surprise, she then parted from him, the board returning to her, leaving Unit 01 as it was as she phased through the Entry Plug and left the Eva behind.

* * *

"Whoa…" Shinji got out as his cheeks burned. Looking up at the point of the Surfer's exit, he reflexively touched his cheek where the silver-skinned hero's lips had been. As his cheeks burned, he felt his heart pound. In a way, he felt almost afraid…but unwilling to let the emotion pass.

"Well, well, Shinji-kun!" came Misato's voice. His blush deepening, he looked back to see an impish smile plastered on her face. "Looks like you made quite an impression on the Surfer!"

Gasping in shock, Shinji cringed before retorting, "No! M-Misato, really! I - I didn't -!"

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not upset or anything!" Misato assured him. "To be honest, I was getting worried, what with you being so shy around the ladies and everything!"

Groaning heavily, Shinji brought his hand to his forehead. His cheeks burning so hot he felt as if they were going to explode.

* * *

High in the air, the Surfer was looking down at Unit 01, feeling a similar set of emotions. _Ikari-kun,_ she thought, dazzled by the sensations she was experiencing. _I…I've never felt this way before. Ever…_

Feeling her heart beating in a way it had never done before, the Silver Surfer wondered at the intensity of the emotions she was experiencing. Until her eyes widened as an unwelcome sensation intruded on her thoughts.

_What –?_ the Silver Surfer thought, as she looked about. _It's not Spirit...but does that mean - another Angel?_ Horrified by the possibility, especially with NERV's forces expended and vulnerable, she quickly turned about in mid-air, searching for the source of the disturbance. Only to gasp when she finally spotted it, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Off in the distance, a girl hovered on the wind, with white hair flowing gently in the breeze. She wore what looked like a black two-piece bikini that had the top and bottom hooked together by a metal ring, and with a brass utility belt about her waist. She wore black, thigh-high boots and gloves, both of which had brass fitted to them. She also wore what appeared to be a black tiara, and a black cape with gold trim rippled about her frame.

However, what really left the Silver Surfer dumbstruck was the girl's eyes. Their pupils were dead-white, but more than that, when she looked into them, she felt a tremor of fear rushing through her.

The Silver Surfer had never met this strange girl before, but she had already learned something about her; she hated her. And she would kill her, if given the chance.

For a time, the two of them simply hovered in mid-air, staring at each. But it was the girl garbed in black who finally broke away, flying away as the heaven's broke apart, and rain showered down upon the city below.

_Lilith…do you know who that was?_ the Silver Surfer wondered fearfully.

**_Someone who could be a friend. Someone who could be an enemy,_** Lilith replied, a tension to her words that hadn't been there before. **_Someone, I fear, who you will need to deal with, and soon._**

* * *

"Ugh," Misato grimaced as she and Ritsuko arrived in her office. As was usual after a battle with an Angel, her desk was loaded with paperwork requiring her signature. Primarily from people who wanted her to find some way to take the battles with the Angels someplace else.

.

_At least it isn't as bad as it was when the 5th Angel attacked,_ Misato thought, recalling the pile that had decorated her desk then. _I swear, I can't imagine paperwork being any worse than that._

"You know," Ritsuko commented from just behind Misato, sounding just a little too cheerful for the purple-haired woman's taste, "Its times like this I'm glad I'm a scientist. At least I don't have to deal with this kind of bureaucratic bull."

"Yeah, lucky you," Misato grumbled as she slowly, reluctantly sat behind her desk and began looking through the pile of garbage before her. "Oh, well, at least it's just the usual crap this time. A few damage claims, complaints from landowners, that sort of thing." Letting go a heavy sigh, she shook her head slowly before admitting, "When that damned Angel split in two, I was expecting a lot worse than what we got. I'm just glad the Silver Surfer and Spirit were there."

"Just don't let Commander Ikari hear you saying that when he gets back," Ritsuko grinned. "In fact, if I were you, I'd make doubly sure you got the next Angel, or you might not _have_ a job for very long."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Ritsuko," Misato grinned deviously. "There's no way we're going to be sidelined in the next round. Bet on it."

"Really," Ritsuko, raising a genuinely brown eyebrow. "And what do you base that assessment on? Women's intuition?"

"More like gut instinct," Misato responded, thinking of her own reasons for wanting the Angels all dead. A thought that reminded her of another problem. "Rits, what about that other pattern we detected after the battle? The blue/red one? Any information on what caused it?"

"I don't know anything about _that_ one," Ritsuko admitted honestly. "Except that I'm pretty sure that the Commander is _not _going to be happy if it turns out to be _another _superwoman!"

"No arguments here." Letting this statement hang in the air, Misato studied her friend for a time. "Things are just getting crazier out there, Ritsuko," she muttered admitted, shaking her head as she began the tedious process of cleaning up her desk. "And you know something? I get the feeling that is just the calm before the storm."

"Now _there's _a frightening thought," Ritsuko admitted. "Especially since...I think you're right."

* * *

The next day at school, when lunchtime came, Rei found herself frowning in thought. Her mind was filled with memories of the previous day's events. Of the battle with the Angel and the possibility that the others Angel would as crazed as this latest one had, of the mysterious figure in black…and mostly, of that last moment in Unit 01's Entry Plug. Of kissing Shinji...

A process of thought that was somewhat complicated by the outraged voice that was ranting and raving so loud that the entire class was effectively deafened.

"I telling you, Hikari, if I ever get my hands on those two bitches, I'll kill them with my own hands!" Asuka growled as she sat at her desk, unaware that one of the said bitches was wincing in pain even as she listened to her friend sound off. "They totally screwed things up for me!"

"I'm sure they were only trying to help," Hikari replied in a soothing manner.

.

"Help?" Asuka snarled in outrage. "It's all _their_ fault that that damned Angel went crazy in the first place! They just flew right in and started blasting away at the damned thing! And the Third, he was even _more _useless!" Giving a derisive snort, she then folded her arms in front of her and scowled. "If it had been just me, then -!"

"Then you'd be dead, you dumb rookie!" Shinji cut in, a disgusted look on his face. "And stop blaming the Surfer and Spirit! They had nothing to do with what happened, and you know it!"

"Don't mess with me, 3rd Child!" Asuka countered, somehow managing to sound whiny and menacing at the same time. "My debut battle, completely ruined, and my Eva got trashed, all because of two bimbos who think they're better than everyone else!"

_Yes, and I know how much you hate that, _Rei thought wearily, wondering if she could find some excuse for the Silver Surfer to force a muzzle around the 2nd Child's mouth.

"And you! You were even worse, letting that silver bitch into your Eva!" Asuka growled hatefully. "I'd never let her mess with _my_ Unit 02 that way!"

"Yeah, because _your_ Unit 02 was buried up to its knees in dirt! _While upside-down!"_ Shinji growled, growing considerably angrier.

"Whoa, Shin-man! Is that for real?" Toji cut in, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation.

"You mean the Surfer actually went inside your Eva?" Kensuke chimed in, showing up behind Toji's shoulder. "But…why did she do that?"

"She did so we could beat the Angel," Shinji explained, quickly cooling off as he went on to describe how the Surfer had transformed the Eva, endowing it with her power.

With each word that Shinji said, Kensuke's eyes grew even larger, until it seemed certain that they would cause his glasses to pop off his face. "No way! You mean…your Eva actually transformed? Turned silver and sprouted wings and all that?" Then the geeky otaku brought his hands to his face and blanched with horror. _"And I never even got the chance to see it?_"

"Uh, sorry about that," Shinji smiled nervously, blushing slightly as he spoke.

As the 2nd Child scowled dangerously, apparently annoyed by the amount of attention Shinji was getting, Hikari spoke up. "Say, by the way, Asuka," she began before the German could say something else that was hostile. "Has NERV found a place for you to live yet?"

Almost instantaneously, Asuka's annoyance shifted to delight."Oh, yes they have!" she grinned happily. "I'm being set up in this sweet house in the Geofront! It's just _so _gorgeous!" Then she leaned in closer to Hikari. "And you want to know what the best part is? The _guardian_ they assigned me!"

"Really?" Hikari wondered, drawing closer in anticipation. "Who is it?"

"It's _Kaji!"_ Asuka giggled girlishly, with not-so imaginary heart shapes fluttering up from her head. "I'm going to be living with _him!_"

"Kaji?" Hikari repeated blankly. "You mean that guy I saw on the _Over the Rainbow?"_

As Asuka nodded happily, Toji sneered, "Oh, that freak who had an Angel in his luggage?"

In retrospect, Rei would be astonished at how quickly the German exploded with anger. "Zip it, _dummkopf!"_ Asuka growled, looking ready to shove her fist down Toji's throat. "That thing was _not_ an Angel, and you know it!"

As an argument began to flourish in the class room, Rei found her gaze drawn to the outside world. _Pilot Sohryu…will have someone waiting for her at home. Just as Ikari-kun does. As do the other children…_ the albino found herself thinking. She then thought of the grimy apartment she lived in. A place that Hikari had commented was in a bad area, and even Shinji had said that he didn't think anyone should live there.

_And yet, Commander Ikari assigned it to me…because in that place, I'm most likely to be alone,_ Rei thought morosely. _Because…it's not me whom he finds important. Because my guardian…will never care about me, will never have feelings for me. Only a use that I cannot…will not fulfill._

As this thought ran its course, Rei felt terribly sad…and envious.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, things are certainly deviating from canon now! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories too, please?

Now, as we've seen in this chapter, the Angel War is about to get a whole lot uglier, and in several different ways. Not to mention that a new player is on the horizon.

Okay, it's time for some omakes! Get ready!

Omake 1

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear of the stars and comets that now flew through it, the Surfer watched as the greenish-grey behemoth charged her, its arms outstretched as it continued to fire, raining destruction upon the landscape with every miss. _Lilith said that the Angels have a hive mind, so…every Angel must be aware of what other Angels learn,_ the Surfer realized. _Then, the reason for this one's aggression is obvious; it must somehow be aware that I am the one who slew Adam, its queen. But…if that is the case, why aren't the two halves _both_ attacking me? Why is the other one chasing Spirit?_

Avoiding another blast by zipping between the Angel's legs, the Surfer directed two bolts of electric blue up where a human male would keep what was referred to as his 'family jewels'. As the twin blasts connected, the Angel squealed in agony, just before covering up the injured part with both hands.

_No way,_ the Surfer thought as the Angel felt to its knees, its cries of pain growing even louder as the Surfer moved in closer, settling right in front of its core.

For several seconds, the Surfer stared at the agonized Angel, until it finally recovered enough to realize that it was in _big _trouble. With one strike, the Surfer blasted the Angel's core apart, sending the creature to its death.

_Hmm…I wonder if that attack will have uses in my regular life…_ the Surfer wondered absently.

* * *

"You two are completely worthless," Gendo snarled at his son and Asuka, standing before them with a face of abject disapproval. As the two of them averted their eyes, the elder Ikari continued to make his displeasure known.

"Because of your complete failure to destroy that last Angel without the help of those two superwomen, NERV has lost funding and stands to lose even more!" Gendo continued, basically ignoring Rei as she stood there, watching as the Commander mercilessly reamed out two of his pilots. "If it weren't for the fact that I can't simply replace you, I'd -!"

"Commander Ikari?" Rei broke in, moving closer to Gendo.

"What is it, 1st Child?" Gendo demanded, clearly not in the mood for any interruptions. However, before he could ask anything further, Rei directed a powerful kick to his own 'family jewels'.

Both Shinji and Asuka were then treated to the sight of the Bastard King of NERV falling to the groan, clutching the injured part of his body like it was on fire. "Way to go, Wondergirl!" Asuka grinned.

"Yes, that attack _is _very useful," Rei decided with a slight smile.

Omake 2

"Oh, yeah, that's it! Work the camera, baby!" Kensuke grinned, clicking his camera repeatedly as the girl before him struck several exotic poses in the heart of his brand new photo studio.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this," Shinji got out, shaking his head in amazement as the Silver Surfer smiled for the camera, just before puckering for a kiss.

"Why not? Commander Ikari doesn't pay me very much, and if Aida-kun is going to take pictures of us, then I see nothing wrong with our making a profit as well," the Silver Surfer responded easily.

"Yeah, and besides, I'm making even more money with these shots than I did with those battle pics!" Kensuke explained. "Just wait until my 'Superwomen of Eva' calendar comes out! We'll all be _swimming_ in money!"

"A calendar?" Shinji repeated in confusion, just before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…Surfer, what did you mean when you said, _our_ making a profit?"

"Just what I said," the Surfer replied easily, just as she heard someone knocking on the door. "In fact, that should be the others now."

_"Others?"_ Shinji cried out, even as the door opened, revealing the remaining Superwomen of Eva, most of whom were in their transformed states. "Ghost Rider? Spider-Woman? _M-mother?"_

"Now, now, Shinji. Remember, you're to call me 'Phoenix', when I'm dressed like this,"Phoenixsmiled for her son.

"Say, speaking of dressing like this, why isn't Misato in her costume?" Storm wondered.

"Well, Kensuke wanted to get some shots and recordings of me transforming and busting out of different outfits," Misato smiled easily. "My regular outfit, my dress uniform, a business suit, tennis clothes, jogger's outfit. That sort of thing."

"You _bet _I do!" Kensuke practically salivated.

"Yeah, it's even better than watching a strip!" Toji grinned, just before Spirit bopped him over the head.

"Ugh! You two are such perverts!" Ghost Rider growled disdainfully.

"In that case, you're going to need a pretty big lens," Iron Maiden added teasingly. However, the mere thought of Misato hulking her way out of those various outfits was enough to made Shinji pass out with a severe nosebleed.

Omake 3

Hoping that this would be the case, the Silver Surfer looked on as Unit 02 brandished its progressive lance. "_I'll _take care of this Angel!" Asuka declared via her Eva's external speakers. "Cover me, Third!"

"C-cover you?" Shinji sputtered out incredulously. "B-but Misato said -!"

"Forget what she said! This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Asuka retorted even as she sent Unit 02 into motion. "Get ready for an amazing display of piloting! Just stand back and enjoy the show!"

"Dammit!" Shinji groaned despairingly even as he fired upon the Angel. "You can't talk to me like that, you dumb rookie!"

_"Leeeroy Jenkins!_" Asuka cried out, her voice rife with delight even as Unit 01 continued to fire its pallet rifle.

_"What?"_ Spirit frowned perplexedly as Unit 02 bounded about the rooftops of buildings that lay partially beneath the ocean's waves. A few quick leaps took her to the Angel, and with a swift overhead strike, Asuka cleaved it in two.

A moment later, the two sections of the Angel reformed, becoming independently functional Angels as well. Issuing a German oath, Asuka responded to this by slashing the two new Angels in half as well. Resulting in there being four Angels instead of two.

"Asuka, stop it!" Misato was heard ordering. "Stop it! You're only making things _worse!"_

"Oh my god, she's not listening!" Spirit cried out as Asuka went into a frenzy, striking again and again, until dozens of Angels sprang forward, overwhelming Unit 02 instantly. As one, Unit 01 and the two superwomen leapt into action, fighting back with everything they had.

But there were simply too many of them, and less than a minute into the battle, one of the Angels succeeded in grabbing Spirit. At which the superwomen screamed, a bright light spilling forth from her and her sudden captor...just before everything seemed to explode.

* * *

Hours later, over an ocean of crimson liquid, a spectral version of Asuka manifested. "Hey...!" she muttered, looking about the world she was in. A world in which many Angels flew freely. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

"You're in the astral plane of Earth, Pilot Sohryu," explained an ethereal Rei as she and other figures appeared.

"Yeah, and it's all _your _fault we're here!" a ghostly Hikari growled, her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face. "God damn it, Asuka!"

"It's not my fault!" Asuka immediately protested. "_You're _the one who exploded, remember?"

"And _who's_ the idiot who barged into battle, completely ignoring the strategy I gave her?" a phantom Misato demanded. "Not to mention whacking away at all those Angels when it was obvious that all you were doing was _making more of them!"_

Nodding to this, a ghostly Shinji chimed in, "And thanks to you, the Angels initiated Third Impact, wiping out the world as we know it and allowing them to take over. Leaving us as ghosts doomed to wander the afterlife forever with no chance of ever coming back. Asuka, you are just as stupid as hell."

Glancing about at the angry faces glaring at her, the spectral Asuka simply shrugged and brought out a bucket of fried chicken. "...At least I have chicken," she countered, bringing out a drumstick and taking a bite out of it.


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: Home

As Fuyutsuki stood on the NERV helipad, he was aware of many things. He was aware of the wind blowing, the dark clouds that had been covering Tokyo-3 off and on for several days, and he was painfully aware of the humidity that was currently causing his arthritis to flare up. But most of all, he was aware of Gendo Ikari as he disembarked from the helicopter returning him from his latest meeting with the Instrumentality Committee. And as his former student approached, the old professor decided that he had never seen his former student look quite the way he did now.

Over the years they had known each other, the current Sub Commander of NERV had seen Gendo as both an unruly youth who could and would get into trouble for the strangest reasons, to being a loving husband to Yui…to being one of the coldest, most heartless men the world had ever known. However, as Gendo strode towards Fuyutsuki that day, with the dark clouds providing an eerie backdrop for him, the professor found that he couldn't recall seeing such an expression of barely controlled rage adorning the Commander's face.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go well?" Fuyutsuki asked in a manner that showed that he already knew the answer.

Though Fuyutsuki was already certain as to the answer, the subtle signs of stress on Gendo's face would have clinched it for him. "The old men were not pleased with the results of our engagement with the 7th Angel," Gendo understated, facing directly ahead as he moved forward. "The fact that we were apparently dependant on two powerful vigilantes in order to defeat the Angel does not speak well of NERV's reliability in the eyes of the public or the government…or the continued necessity of the Evangelions."

Fuyutsuki frowned at this. He had already seen much of what Gendo had told him coming, especially in light of the uproar resulting of the Silver Surfer revealing Adam to the Navy before subsequently destroying the 1st Messenger. "Perhaps. Still, things could have been a great deal worse. Especially given the 7th Angel's aggressiveness."

"The old men don't see it that way, sensei," Gendo returned, his mouth narrow and harsh. "Because our current lack of success in dealing with either the Angels or these wildcards, the Committee has decided to cut NERV's auxiliary budget. They have also promised further cuts will be made, unless progress is made in…resolving these situations."

"I see," Fuyutsuki returned, keeping his gaze firmly straight ahead.

"To make matters worse, they also insist that they be allowed to question the 3rd Child, in regards to his close contact with the Silver Surfer," Gendo answered, his eyes narrowed in clear disdain. The frustration he felt over his loss of control over NERV and the situation at large slipping out of his hands hidden from anyone who did not know him as well as the old professor did. "They believe he may be able to give them greater insight into the nature of this girl and her powers."

"I see," Fuyutsuki intoned, automatically seeing why the public front of SEELE would be interested. Shinji had been within Unit 01 when it had been transformed by the Surfer. "I take it you refused?"

"Of course," Gendo responded immediately.

Fuyutsuki tightened his lips slightly before he spoke again. "Did they make any mention of that blue/red pattern we detected after the last engagement?"

"No," Gendo admitted in sour fashion, clearly taking no satisfaction in this minor victory. "However, we won't be able to keep that from them forever."

The two men then walked in silence for a time, their thoughts their own as they made their way to the elevator that would deliver them into the depths of the Geofront. "This cannot be allowed to continue, sensei," Gendo stated in a determined manner. "Something has to be done about these interlopers. And quickly."

This was the moment Fuyutsuki had been dreading. Ever since Ritsuko had informed him as to her discovery, he had been fearful of the inevitable moment. A moment made inevitable by his loyalty to Yui's memory…and his fear for his own life.

For a time, Fuyutsuki thought back to times past. A time when he had struggled to uncover the truth behind Second Impact. When he had seen the ravaged Misato Katsuragi as a girl in her late teens, the sole survivor of the holocaust unleashed at ground zero of that dread event, her mind savaged by seeing Hell unleashed. A time when he had confronted his former student over his obvious guilt…and in that moment, found himself made a powerless pawn of the very people he had tried to stop.

Wishing for the courage he had once had, Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo. "About that," he started, cursing himself for his own weakness. "Dr. Akagi has made some progress on that front."

Gendo then turned to look at the old professor, who felt like his heart was being squeezed by cold, icy talons. "Really," he started, the interest seeping into his words making Fuyutsuki feel ill. "Then contact Dr. Akagi. Tell her I want her to report to my office to make a progress report. Immediately."

* * *

"Well, hello, Kaji!" Asuka cooed happily as the unshaven man entered his new dwelling. The redhead quick to glomp onto his arm, little heart shapes practically bubbling up from her head as she spoke. "And how are you doing today?"

Letting go with a sigh that expertly covered his discomfort, Kaji smiled at the overly-enthusiastic redhead. "I'm alright, Asuka," he replied, giving her a tired smile. "It's just…I've been pretty busy lately, that's all."

"Oh, I understand," Asuka immediately bubbled up, looking at her crush in adoration. "A new house, your new job as UN Supervisor…you must be very busy with all of that going on!"

_I notice that you forgot to put your moving in with me on that list, _Kaji noted humorlessly as he looked about his new home inside the Geofront. A home that was already overflowing with boxes marked in German, none of which belonged to him. _How on Earth did she manage to get all of this stuff to Japan so quickly, anyway?_

"So, Kaji-kun…what do you think of _our _new place, huh?" Asuka asked in a coy manner that Kaji supposed was intended to be seductive.

_Why are you so eager to throw out your childhood, Asuka? _Kaji wondered bleakly as he looked at the little girl who pictured herself as being an adult, who had pushed herself through college in order to stand apart from everyone else. _It never lasts long enough as it is…_

Sighing before taking a moment to look about the home that NERV had been 'gracious' enough to provide them, Kaji actually managed to smile. "It _is _nice," he noted, thinking that he had been in far worse prisons over the course of his career.

Then he frowned, for as nice as this two story house was, as expansive as the yard was and as perfect for gardening as it was, it was a still a prison, nonetheless. A perfect place for Gendo and SEELE to have Kaji stay, so that they could keep an eye on him.

_And as for Asuka...well, it's pretty obvious why you're here, _Kaji decided with a measure of sadness. For no prison was complete without chains of some sort. Something to limit a prisoner's mobility, or at least enable the guards to keep better tabs on him. And keeping secrets was never something that Asuka had been very good at.

_My own ball and chain..._ Kaji thought ruefully, almost rolling his eyes at the irony of it all.

"So…is there anything you want to do tonight, Kaji-kun?" Asuka wondered and a devious manner that seemed to have been borrowed from Misato.

Managing a smile, Kaji bent over a bit to look at the girl more squarely in the eyes. "Hmmm, maybe. Is there anything in particular _you'd _like to do?"

As Asuka grinned in delight, Kaji felt two things. One was the practiced ease with which he was already moving. He had yet to meet the ball and chain that could keep him down for long. Then he thought about the girl and the things she would go through in the future.

Piloting was all she had, and fighting was all she would ever want to do. And he wondered what would happen…when she ran out of enemies to fight?

_Childhood never lasts long enough, _Kaji once again thought somberly, knowing that his own future was even bleaker than her own, that the fate he had chosen could only end badly…just as hers would.

* * *

It was raining again.

Rei was unsurprised by this, since it had been raining off and on for some time now. Ever since the defeat of the 7th Angel, the sky over Tokyo-3 had been filled with perpetual gloom, gloom that occasionally came raining down upon the fortress city. So as she looked out the window of her glass, looked at the world she had been created to destroy, yet chosen to protect, she saw the rain…and more.

Every now and again, her thoughts would dance back to that moment when she had kissed Shinji while within Unit 01 as the Silver Surfer. A moment that still took Rei off-balance, caused her heart to beat that much faster…and pained her nonetheless.

"So, seriously, Shinji…you actually had the Silver Surfer in your Eva? Right inside the Plug? With you?" Kensuke started, once again trying to strike up a line of conversation that Shinji clearly was uncomfortable with restarting.

"Uh, yeah, Kensuke. I've already you all about that," Shinji replied, his tone of voice making it clear that he was growing weary with this particular question.

"Yeah, Kensuke. Lay off of him already!" Toji cut in, giving his otaku friend a censorious look. "You've been bugging him about that battle every day! Just give him a break already!"

"Yeah, I know, but, _man!_ It's just not fair!" Kensuke protested, holding up his hands for emphasis. "You guys both have these totally awesome superwomen who are into you! How am I supposed to feel?"

"Um…I n-never said that…she was into…me…" Shinji protested, his cheeks coloring slightly as he averted his eyes.

"Huh. Yeah, right!" Kensuke commented, folding his arms across his chest as he gave his friend a lopsided look. "Then what's with the stutter, Shinji?"

"Um…it's nothing…" Shinji responded as he studiously began memorizing every crack in the far wall.

As Rei observed the interactions of the three boys, she frowned slightly. _Ikari-kun appears to be uncomfortable, _the albino decided. _But why? He has already explained everything that happened while he and I – the Silver Surfer – were inside Unit 01. What is there about it that would make him uncomfortable?_

"C'mon, Kensuke! Give it a rest already!" Toji once again spoke up, his tone of voice taking on a slight growl.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! I was just asking!" Kensuke protested as he backed away, though a look of clear envy still clung to his features.

Letting go a sigh of relief, Shinji looked at the jock, and gave him a weary smile. "Thanks, Toji."

"No problem, Shin-man," Toji returned understandingly. Then, with a wry smile, he added, "After all…whatever happened in there with her isn't any of _his_ business, right?"

Rei marveled as Shinji's face once again colored, turning even redder than it had before. "That's not – I mean, it's not like…!" Shinji fumbled, looking more and more frazzled as he tried to find an appropriate response. "Well, that is…!"

"Relax, man," Toji smiled slyly, carefully patting Shinji's shoulder. "I know _exactly _what you're going through."

While Shinji proceeded to open and close his mouth seemingly at random, Rei's gaze shifted from one boy, to the other. _I…do not understand why Ikari-kun is so uncomfortable. And what did Suzuhara-kun mean by his…understanding what Ikari-kun was going through? _

For a time, Rei considered asking Lilith if she understood Toji's words better than she did, but ultimately decided against that. The 2nd Angel had been unusually evasive lately, more so than usual. Ever since the Silver Surfer had sighted that other girl after the last battle…that girl, hovering about on the winds, her eyes glaring pure death at her…

When the bell went off, signaling that it was time for the students to resume class, Rei was shaken from her more dour thoughts. However, even throughout the various lessons given that day, she could still not shake her mind from that day. That day she had been in the Entry Plug with Shinji, and…

_Wait. Ikari-kun never mentioned that, _Rei realized, sitting up straight in her seat as she thought back to many interrogations Kensuke had made, trying to extract every single detail about what happened during the battle. How Shinji had told his friend everything but how he had been kissed by the Silver Surfer. _But…why? Why would he keep that secret…and tell them everything else?_

As Rei sat there, this question continued to pester at her, giving her no peace. Secrets were a large portion of her life. Her origins, her past, everything about her was a closely held secret at NERV. And yet…the fact that Shinji kept this part of the story secret…for some reason, Rei found that disturbing to her…

* * *

"Ugh!" Shinji groaned as he left school, wincing uncomfortable as he was once again confronted by rain. With a weary sigh, the boy took a moment to wonder if the storm would ever let up before he started to open up his umbrella.

"Ikari-kun?" came a familiar voice. When Shinji turned about, a slight smile graced his lips as he saw the form of Rei Ayanami stand behind him, her own umbrella in hand.

"Oh, hi, Ayanami," Shinji replied pleasantly even as the albino moved closer to him. "How are you?"

"I…am well," Rei returned easily.

"It sure is coming down, isn't it?" Shinji noted unhappily before returning his attention to the blue-haired girl. "So…do you want come back home with me today?"

"Yes," Rei answered with a slight nod.

"Alright," Shinji murmured, and with that, the two of them began making their way back to his apartment, watching as what few students went to this school also began making a mad dash for their own homes.

_Home…_ Rei thought as she looked at everyone else, and thought of the lives waiting for them in the structures that sheltered them for the elements. Of the families they had, the places that reflected who they were. A sense of belonging Rei had sensed from being at Shinji's apartment, of how he and the Major seemed to fit in perfectly with that structure. Something that Rei did not sense from her own meager dwelling.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked as Rei shuddered slightly, her thoughts skipping around the image of the small, filthy place that Commander Ikari had assigned to her.

"I…" Rei started, only to find herself unable to answer. She couldn't think of anything, any word or sentence to convey the confusion reigning in her soul. With a slight frown, the albino then thought back to her observations in class that day, and responded with question. "Ikari-kun…what do you think of the Silver Surfer?"

"Huh?" Shinji replied, looking at the blue-haired girl in surprise. "W-why do you ask?"

"I…" Rei fumbled, uncertain of how to proceed. "It's just that…you seemed uncomfortable discussing her earlier. Does that mean that…you do not like her?"

"No, it's not that!" Shinji protested. "She…seems like a nice person, and she did help us against that Angel. It's just…"

"What?" Rei wondered, angling her head as she looked at the boy.

"Well…I don't really know anything about her," Shinji replied helplessly. "She just…came out of nowhere, and…well…" As he struggled with a question he felt ill-suited to answer, Shinji then focused on Rei. "Why do you ask?"

"I…" Rei started, only to pause, to try and think of a legitimate reason fro her question. Then, with a mild shrug, she continued. "I was…curious."

Though Rei was convinced she had made a mistake by giving him so simple an answer, she was then relieved when Shinji nodded in acceptance. "Anyway, let's get going. It's getting colder out, and the wind's picking up."

"Yes," Rei responded, and the two children continued on their way…despite the confusion that still reigned over Rei's soul…

* * *

"So, Dr. Akagi…Fuyutsuki tells me that you've found out something about the Silver Surfer," Gendo began.

_I hate this place, _Ritsuko thought somberly as she stood before Gendo, in the heart of his lair. There he was, seated as calmly as possible behind his desk, his fingers steepled together as he gazed at the doctor, soulless light reflected off of his glasses. Fuyutsuki was standing at Gendo's side, as was normal for the older man. And the entire atmosphere of Gendo's office…was one seemingly designed to make those who stood before him feel small. Weak. Powerless.

As Ritsuko once again forced herself to look at her boss and lover, she cleared away all of her emotional reactions to this place, and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. "Yes, sir. I've been going over all the data recorded during the engagement with the 7th Angel, and…I've discovered something about the Silver Surfer. And the nature of her powers."

"I see," Gendo responded, never once shifting his position, letting no emotion break through to the surface. "And what is that you have learned?"

"Here. Take a look at this. It's footage taken of the last battle," Ritsuko explained. She then used a remote control to activate the holographic display in Gendo's office, and began playing footage taken during the battle. "Here, where she's knocked off her board," the doctor advised, even as one half of the 7th Angel was shown firing a cross-blast at the mercurial superwoman. "I had to slow down the replay just to notice it, but...keep a close eye on the Surfer. Watch what happens while she's separated."

Carefully watching as the video played back, one frame at a time, Gendo focused intently on this latest thorn in his side. His eyes narrowed, then expanding slightly as he realized what he was looking at. "So…the material coating her fell away when she lost contact with her board," he began, the wheels already turning within his mind. "And when the board rejoined her, it covered her in its substance."

"That is correct. Also, during this brief period of separation, the MAGI were able to detect a viable pattern from the Surfer," Ritsuko continued, noting the growing interest in Gendo. "It was a red/blue pattern, similar to Spirit's, but our readings indicate that it was much weaker than hers."

While Gendo was processing this revelation, Ritsuko pressed another button, and other images were seen. Technical readouts showing every part of Eva Unit 01 came into being. "Now…what we see here is the telemetry we received from Unit 01, from the moment the Silver Surfer entered the Entry Plug." Knowing how well Gendo knew the Evas, having been working on them since they had been nothing but a theory in the minds of a select group of scientists. "Watch as Unit 01 starts to change. Now, the Silver Surfer is in Unit 01's Entry Plug, while her board…"

"Is deeper inside the Eva," Gendo noted, comprehension filling his features. "Where the energy fueling the transformation is coming from."

"Yes. In other words, while the Surfer _manipulates_ this power, it doesn't come _from _her," Ritsuko stated, experiencing a tiny bit of triumph in her deductive analysis. "It comes from her board."

"I see," Gendo mused, the tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips. A smile that made Ritsuko cringe slightly, even as the Commander leaned forward. "Does the telemetry reveal anything else?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko reluctantly admitted, bringing up a different file. "While the board was merged with Unit 01, all of the Eva's systems ran into it, making it functionally a part of it. As a result, during this time, we were able to get telemetry readings off the board as well."

"Really," Gendo commented, sounding almost impressed, as well as eager to know everything he could about this latest enemy. For knowing an enemy was the first step to defeating them. To crushing them. As slowly and painfully as possible.. "And what have you found?"

Heaving a deep, tired breath, Ritsuko reported, "Well, the MAGI have been having difficulty evaluating all the information about the board, simply because much of it seems to be contradictory. However, we _have_ been able to obtain a fair amount of information regarding its nature."

"And what is it you have found, Dr. Akagi?" Fuyutsuki wondered.

"Basically, the Surfer's board isn't a physical object. Not as we would think of one," Ritsuko explained, bringing up a display of the object in question. "This is a simulation of the board's external structure," she explained, prompting the simulated object to spin slowly about, giving everyone present a good view of it. "And this...is a simulation of what the MAGI believe the board's internal structure looks like."

As the doctor pressed another button, the board filled the screen…and before the eyes of Gendo and Fuyutsuki, a massive globe replaced it.

"What in the…?" Gendo started, taken aback by what he was seeing. "What is this?"

"According to the MAGI, the board isn't just some object. It's actually aDiracSea. An actual pocket dimension, a world completely separate from our own," Ritsuko explained, indicating the void that existed within the board, empty save for a single, pulsating orb located right at the center. "Now, we don't know much about the actual physics behind theDiracSea, but the MAGI conjecture that there's an S2 organ or some other power source located at the exact center of the board's structure." Giving her words a moment to sink in, the doctor returned her gaze to the two men before her. "Now, as for the board's surface, I would surmise that it's actually an event horizon. The boundary between the world inside the board…and our world."

"Interesting," Gendo spoke, his interest clearly growing. "So…how does the Surfer control this board?"

Sighing, Ritsuko returned her focus to the two men before. "From what we've been able to tell, the Surfer and her board share a common energy signature. Given this, I would conjecture that she controls her board by synching with it."

"So…the board is the Surfer's equivalent to an Evangelion?" Fuyutsuki asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Ritsuko agreed. "However, despite this data, there's no way of knowing what limits this board may or may not have."

"Perhaps, but this data should prove useful in dealing with this annoyance," Gendo intoned. "Now…is there anything else, Dr. Akagi?"

"There is…one other thing," Ritsuko hesitantly answered. "During our analysis of the energy generated by the board, we discovered a match in the MAGI's archives."

"You mean that we've encountered a form of energy similar to that wielded by the Surfer?" Fuyutsuki wondered.

"Not just similar, sir," Ritusko corrected before wielding the remote again. With the press of a button, the holographic display brought up the image of two massive figures. "The energy wielded by the Surfer is a perfect match for that generated by both Lilith…and Unit 01."

"I see," Gendo breathed, only to frown slightly. "Then the Surfer…"

"Is somehow connected to Lilith, sir," Ritsuko admitted. "I don't know the specifics, but that's the only explanation that I can come up with." Pausing to study the figures displayed, she then went on to say, "This would explain why the Surfer's board was able to mesh so perfectly with Unit 01."

"Ikari…" Fuyutsuki started, giving his former student a pointed look.

Gendo didn't say anything in response. He didn't shift his position, there was no change to his expression. No outward sign of emotion whatsoever. But the two people there with him could see the change in him.

Could see the realization. And the barely suppressed fury.

"Rei…" was the only thing Gendo said, even as his hands tensed ever so slightly.

"Sir, will all due respect, I wish to remind you that Rei has been seen at the same time as the Surfer," Ritsuko warily reminded him. "You've seen the video footage. And given her involvement in what happened on the _Over the Rainbow..._I don't see how they can be the same person. Especially since I haven't found anything anomalous in her physiology."

"I am well aware of these things, Dr. Akagi," Gendo replied, the cold chill coming off of him never once abating. "However, at this time, she's the only one we know of who has a connection to Lilith such as the type you speak of."

"What do you intend to do, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki wondered, eyeing his former student with the same concern someone would regard a cobra getting ready to strike.

For a long time, Gendo sat there in silence, his expression inscrutable. But Ritsuko had known him for a long time, knew how he thought. Knew that he couldn't afford having a Rei Ayanami that was actively rebelling against him, and at the same time, knew that bringing a new Rei online wasn't the easiest of thing, and it would attract the kind of attention he was not eager for, especially given the current circumstances.

And then there was the board. Something that had been established as a source of considerable power, one that could potentially be separated from its rider. And possibly put under Gendo's control.

So ultimately, Ritsuko was unsurprised when Gendo asked in his usual air of dispassion, "Dr. Akagi, didn't you tell me that you detected some biological anomalies in the 1st Child after the destruction of the 5th Angel?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko admitted. "Just an increase in her blood pressure and heart rate. Nothing to indicate anything serious."

"And what sort of tests have you been conducting on her since then?" Gendo wondered in a deceptively mild voice."

"Standard medical examinations, sir," Ritsuko admitted. Then she frowned and asked, "Sir, why are you concerned about Rei? We've already established that there's no way she's the Silver Surfer."

"Perhaps, Dr. Akagi. But be that as it may, Rei is connected to Lilith, a being of considerable power," Gendo reminded her. "And do not forget what happened during this most recent battle. If an Angel is capable of dividing into two separate entities, than there's every chance that this Silver Surfer, whomever she is, has a similar capability. And I will not ignore any possibilities. Not when we have to discover the identity of this rogue element, and quickly." Letting this sink in, the Commander then assumed his traditional pose and leaned in closer towards her. "Make preparations to conduct a full cellular and genetic evaluation on the 1st Child, as well as any other tests you feel may be necessary."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko answered. "And sir? If I discover something...unusual... what should I do then?"

"Immobilize her, and make sure she cannot escape," Gendo responded, his eyes narrowing once again. "If Rei _is_ this Surfer…I want to deal with her myself."

As Ritsuko looked at her Commander, saw the hate and frustration boiling away behind his eyes, she felt herself trembling. _I hope you're wrong, Gendo. I hope don't find anything that could lead you to the Silver Surfer,_ she thought, barely clamping down on the misery and shame that was perpetually eating away at her for so very long now. _The moment I heard that Adam had been killed was the first time I've actually felt hope in a very long time. Hope that someone could finally stand up to you and SEELE...and win..._

* * *

"Well, you two, thanks again for another great dinner," Misato commented as she drove through the driving rain that was hammering at everything beneath the sky.

"Oh, it's nothing, Misato," Shinji replied in an offhand manner.

"Yes," Rei added as she once again looked at the dark horizon of Tokyo-3. "However…"

"What is it?" the purple-haired woman answered.

"You…didn't have to drive me back home, Misato," Rei spoke nervously as the Renault hit another bump in the road, jarring the albino somewhat. "I…could have gotten back on my own."

"In _this _monsoon? Not a chance, Rei," Misato returned immediately. "Umbrella or not, you'd probably get soaked to your skin, and catch a cold while you're at it." Then, with an eager grin as she took yet another turn way too fast for the comfort of the passengers, the Captain added, "Besides, I love to drive anyway! So it's no big deal!"

"I…see…" Rei responded, turning somewhat whiter. She then thought back to the condition the Renault had been before she had restored it using the power of the board.

_I believe I now understand how her car became so damaged,_ Rei thought as the Renault hit another bump.

As Misato drove on, she frowned intently at the change in their surroundings. "Rei…are you _sure _we're going in the right direction?" the Captain wondered in concern as the buildings became older, more dilapidated. "We're right in the middle of what's left of Hakone here!"

"I'm sure," Rei answered simply.

Shinji nodded to this before pointing at one of the buildings, one that seemed more decayed than any other. "Look. There's her apartment. Right there."

As Misato looked in the direction indicated, she narrowed her eyes in distaste. "You're kidding me. Rei…you actually live _there?"_

"Yes," Rei responded again, feeling strangely unhappy to have Shinji and Misato looking at this place. Something that could only be described as shame began to gnaw at her, though the albino had no idea why.

When Misato finally pulled up before the dilapidated building, Rei was the first to get out, opening up her umbrella as she approached. Out of practice, she bypassed the nonfunctional elevator and made her way up the stairs. Studiously ignoring the obvious decay of the building, the used hypodermic needles and smashed beer bottles left by those who lurked about the decrepit structure. And finally arriving at her apartment, which held only two things that had any real value to her; Gendo's broken glasses…and the board.

Opening the door that bore no functional luck, Rei finally entered her apartment. Taking a moment to note that there was no sign that anyone had intruded while she had been away, she then considered the homework assignment that had been handed out at school…only to start at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"I don't believe this," came Misato's voice, and as Rei turned to see her and Shinji standing behind her, she couldn't help but see the anger and disbelief in the purple-haired woman's features. "I know you told me about this, Shinji, but…"

"I know," Shinji spoke sadly as he looked at the filthy, horrid abode that was Rei's…and sorrow was seen in his eyes.

As Misato looked about, saw the filth permanently ingrained in every surface, the stained drywall, and her features twisted with disgust. "I don't…Rei, why do you live in a place like this?"

"It is the apartment that was assigned to me," Rei answered simply, as if the answer should be obvious.

"And who assigned it to you?" Misato demanded with a definite sense of anger. "I can't believe that even the idiots at the Human Resources Department could be so incompetent to stick someone in a disgusting hole like _this!"_

For a brief time, Rei considered the two people standing before her, as well as the man she knew still had so much power of her life. Thought of the many empty shells waiting to replace her, if the need arose. Of the many things she had come to know recently, memories she couldn't bear the thought of losing.

As she considered these things, Shinji approached the albino, a strange look in his eyes. A look of sadness, understanding...and anger. "It was...Father, wasn't it," he said, the tone of his voice making it clear that this wasn't a question. "Right, Ayanami?"

For a long time, Rei simply stood there, looking into Shinji's kindly blue eyes, unsure of what to say or do. Until at last her body acted of its own accord, her head drooping forward before straightening back up. A single, simple, nod of acknowledgement.

With this revelation, her two unexpected guests reacted in different ways. Shinji pressed his lips together, lowering his face somewhat, as if somehow saddened by this revelation. As if he had been confirming something that he had hoped not to be true. As for Misato, she reacted in a much more noticeable manner. The purple-haired woman's face twisted with anger, a snarl slipping out form between her clenched teeth. "What?" she hissed out angrily, her hands clenched into fists. "Why of - I can't believe -!" Then she cut herself off, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, I guess maybe I _should!"_ Quickly glancing about the filthy apartment, the Captain then walked up to Rei and knelt down to look her in the eye. "Listen, Rei," she began, her anger subsiding as tenderness was seen in her eyes. "I have a spare bedroom in my apartment. And…if you wanted to, I'd be happy to let you stay at my place."

Starting somewhat at this, Rei felt her mouth pop slightly open at this offer. Her surprise increasing when Shinji chimed in, "Yeah, why not? I mean, you spend so much time over at our place, anyway, so why not?"

For a time, Rei simply stood there, looking blankly at the two people there before her, at the offer that was being made to her. _No…it can't be…so simple, _she thought almost fearfully. _A home…people to come home to…a family…just like that…?_

**_There are others who would help you find your way, if you but asked them. Others who would take you into their lives, if you but give them the chance,_** came Lilith's voice, the words of the 2nd Angel resounding within her memory. Causing Rei to tremble almost fearfully as she looked at the expectant faces before her. To recall the possibility of the Commander's disapproval…and her own replacement.

As these things filled her mind, Rei considered these two kind people who wanted to help her. "I...appreciate your offer, Ikari-kun. Misato," she told them, her smiled fading as she lowered her eyes. "But...I'm afraid I must decline."

Now it was Misato and Shinji's turn to be surprised. "Why?" the Captain declared as her ward frowned heavily. "I mean, it's not like it'd be any trouble, and -!"

"I realize that," Rei assured them. Feeling a pit open up in her stomach, she hesitated in answering, "But...there would be no point in my accepting." Giving this a moment to sink in, she looked between the two kindly people before explaining, "Commander Ikari is my guardian, and he would not allow me to be relocated."

Misato simply stood there, her surprise fading as anger returned to her. And then, to Rei's considerable surprise and confusion, she slowly smiled. And it wasn't a nice smile. "Oh, we'll see about that," the Captain muttered in a low, dangerous voice. "C'mon, Rei! Let's get going!"

Frowning her confusion as the Captain wrapped her arms about her and started nudging towards the door, Rei listened as Shinji asked, "What are you gonna do, Misato?"

"Gendo might be the Commander of NERV, but that doesn't mean he's above the law," Misato informed them as she started towards the door. "And I think it's time I acquainted him with a few NERV bylaws I ran into when I became _your _guardian, Shinji-kun!"

Though she didn't understand what Misato was saying, Rei did understand that she and Shinji were attempting to help and her. Something she genuinely appreciated...despite the fact that their present efforts were doomed.

_You are wrong, Misato,_ Rei frowned unhappily, a lifetime of experience with Gendo and the power he wielded coming to mind. _Commander Ikari is not just above the law. Here...he _is _the law..._

* * *

"So, you've finished the arrangements for Ryoji to be made the guardian of the 2nd Child?" Gendo inquired as he sat back in his desk, clearly glad to be back in his office. In this place where his power was unchallenged.

Fuyutsuki gave a tiny nod to this. "As you ordered, Ikari," the old professor assured his former student. "And given Pilot Sohryu's obvious affection for the man, I think it's safe to say that she'll keep him busy."

"She'll do more than that, sensei," Gendo assured him, a dark smile on his face. "As we both know, there are certain rules and regulations pertaining to guardianship of a designated Child. After all, considering the fact that the fate of the entire world rides on their ability to pilot, it is the duty of their guardians to see to their safety and health." Sitting back in his seat, his fingers steepled together, the Commander of NERV added, "Things that shall keep Ryoji amply occupied."

_And under a good deal more scrutiny,_ Fuyutsuki added inwardly, well aware that Asuka sharing a house with Kaji would thus provide a perfect excuse for Section 2 to keep tabs on the both of them. Though he was sure some people would be suspicious of this after the events on the _Over the Rainbow_ and the media furor that followed, it would be innocuous enough to avoid drawing too much attention. _Not to mention he'll have someone keeping an eye on him during much of the day, as well as keeping aware of his movements,_ he added, a mental image of Asuka appearing in his mind. _Someone who will all-too likely make comment if Ryoji were to disappear on a trip or something of that nature, or let slip something else she hears while living with him._

"What about the press, Ikari? You don't expect them to give up on this whole business with Adam, do you?" Fuyutsuki inquired in a deceptively mild voice. "I'm sure the Committee would not appreciate any additional scrutiny from them."

The self-assured look on Gendo's face didn't falter. "They'll be easy enough to deal with," his former student declared easily. "I may have to call in a favor here or there, but I can get them to...abandon this story for one or more reasons."

Unsurprised by this, Fuyutsuki then asked, "And what about the Committee themselves? I assume they still intend to proceed with their scenario?"

"Of course," Gendo responded without missing a beat. "SEELE is already proceeding with their backup plan." Then he frowned somewhat before adding, "This shall prove to be a challenge to deal with, sensei. So we can't afford to have anything else go wrong here. We -"

"Commander Ikari?"

Visibly wincing at the sound of his secretary's voice, Gendo turned and glared evilly at the speaker that allowed her voice to be heard in his personal domain. After spending a brief time scowling, he pressed a button on the intercom. "What is it?"

"It's Captain Katsuragi, sir," the secretary answered. "She wants to speak with you, sir. She says its urgent."

Watching as his former student's expression soured, Fuyutsuki allowed himself a moment of inner mirth as he thought of the wisdom of not tempting fate. "Very well," Gendo finally muttered. "Send her in."

"Yes, sir," the secretary answered. A moment later, the doors to Gendo's office swung open, allowing Misato to start towards Gendo's desk. Not issuing any of the pleasantries that were customary in dealing with one's Commander.

"Please, come in, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo told her unnecessarily, not the slightest bit perturbed as she approached, a folder clenched beneath her arm. "My secretary said that you are here on an urgent matter."

Not bothered by the fact that Gendo had said that it had better truly be urgent for her sake, Misato nodded and answered, "It is, sir. It's about the Rei."

"The 1st Child?" Gendo frowned, his annoyance fading somewhat. "Has something happened to her?"

"No, sir. However, I'm gravely concerned about her safety and wellbeing," Misato explained in a terse manner. "And to be quite frank, sir, I am shocked and appalled over how little concern you seem to have over the fact that you have willfully imperiled a designated Child!"

Genuinely perplexed, Gendo frowned at his Operations Director. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, Commander, is _this!"_ Misato declared, bringing out the folder she had been carrying and tossing it down on the desk. Opening upon impact, a variety of photographs spilled all over the place. "Yesterday, I learned that by your own orders, you have forced the 1st Child to live in a situation that is inherently hazardous to her!"

Narrowing his eyes, Gendo again steepled his fingers together. "Captain Katsuragi, are you telling me that _this _is the urgent matter you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked in a low, menacing fashion. "The 1st Child's living conditions are none of your concern."

"I respectfully disagree with you, sir," Misato shot back in a politely poisonous manner. "As NERV's Operations Director, _anything _that might have a negative impact on _any_ of the Children's ability to pilot is most certainly my concern!" She then picked up one of the photographs and studied it with an air of disgust. "Before heading into work today, sir, I spent some time there taking these pictures of Rei's apartment building. And do you know what I found, sir?" She then flashed one of the pictures before his eyes. "Definite signs that that building is a haven for drug users," she announced, throwing down a picture of a floor littered with hypodermics and traces of white powder, "criminals," she went on, throwing down a picture of a dried blood stain and an old knife, "vagrants," she added, tossing down a picture of crude, makeshift beds and other items, "and potential rapists." As a picture of used condoms and a discarded rope joined the pile, Misato then followed it up with even more pictures. "Furthermore, as you can see here, there are clear indications that the building's support structure has been severely compromised." Throwing down pictures that made it clear that the apartment complex's foundation was badly damaged by both battles against the Angels and years of naturally inflicted damage, the Captain then folded placed her hands to her hips. "To bottom line it, sir, not only does Rei's current place of residence put her at risk of being kidnapped, molested, and possibly killed, but the building's condition means that there is serious risk of it falling down on top of her."

Leaning back in his seat, his expression souring even more, Gendo returned, "So, it seems you've gone out of your way to waste both our times, Captain." Misato opened her mouth to say something, but the Commander cut her off by asking, "Where is the 1st Child?"

Her eyes narrowed sharply at the Commander, Misato answered, "Rei is presently at my apartment, sir. I felt it best to keep her there until this matter was settled."

"This matter _is _settled, Captain," Gendo declared in a bored fashion. "I hereby order you to return the 1st Child to her residence immediately. Furthermore, you are to have no further contact with her outside of NERV." Casting a poisonous look at the numerous pictures littering his desk, the Commander grumbled, "Clean up my desk and leave. At once."

"Oh, I'm not done here, sir!" Misato declared, taking a stapled bundle of paperwork from her folder and placing it before Gendo. "Here! Read this!"

"What is it?" Gendo wondered, still speaking in a bored fashion as he picked up the forms in question.

"It's official NR-1170 form, removing Rei from your custody, sir!" Misato declared with a note of triumph.

In that instant, Fuyutsuki was treated to the rare sight of Gendo's eyes expanding with surprise. "What?"

"NERV bylaw 482, Article 3-A clearly states that, if a guardian of a designated Child is either engaging in behavior proven dangerous to said Child, or knowingly places said Child in a needlessly hazardous situation, then a NERV officer holding a rank of captain or above is within his or her full authority to remove said child from that guardian's custody," Misato informed Gendo as the Commander began leafing through the paperwork presented to him. "As such, I am exercising my right as Operations Director and a captain of NERV, and am removing Rei from your custody, sir!"

If anything, Gendo looked even more stunned, especially by the way that the rules he had helped established were being turned against him. Then that astonishment turned to anger, prompting him to say, "Those bylaws do not apply in this case, _Captain!"_

"Oh, really?" Misato shot back, undeterred. "How the hell can they _not _apply, sir?"

"Because the 1st Child is in no danger," Gendo countered. "The building in question has been confirmed to be structurally sound. And in regards to the human elements you mentioned, Section 2 provides more than adequate security."

"You expect those morons to protect Rei from a rapist or a murderer that could be laying in wait in her own apartment when she gets back from school?" Misato demanded. "I've _been _to that filthy hole, sir! There's no lock, the electricity barely works, the water comes out brown half the time! How can you, in good conscience, place a Child, _any _child, in someplace as hazardous as that without good reason?"

"I _have _good reason for having the 1st Child there, Captain," Gendo countered, his voice every bit as polite, but growing colder with each word he spoke. "I chose that place as her residence for a very specific purpose."

"And what purpose would that be? To make her a target for every lowlife in that part of the city?" Misato demanded with increasing heat. "With all due respect, _sir,_ half of Tokyo-3 is empty! I see over a dozen vacant buildings and apartment complexes advertising places at rock-bottom rates just driving from my place to work every day! What _possible _reason could you have for keeping Rei in an outdated hovel filled with the worst kind of scum in Tokyo-3?"

"That's none of your concern, Captain," Gendo countered, rapidly growing annoyed.

"Oh, yes it is!" Misato shot back. "We have put the fate of the entire world on the shoulders of these children, sir! We owe it to them to make sure that they are able to live where their safety and health are not endangered." Then she leaned in with a victorious smirked and added, "There are rules and regulations pertaining to guardianship of a designated Child, sir. And these rules and regulations apply to even you."

Despite everything, Fuyutsuki was hard-pressed to suppress a chuckle. It had been a very long time since anyone had been able to put his former student in a position like this, even unknowingly using his own words against him. And his mirth lasted until Gendo pulled one particular ace from his sleeve. "A compelling argument, Captain," he conceded as he finished reading through the form presented him. "But there's one thing you seem to be forgetting."

"And that would be?" Misato wondered.

"That when you file an NR-1170, you need the signatures of at least two other officers with a rank of lieutenant, who will then be required to give testimony supporting your claims before you can remove Rei from my custody," Gendo informed her in a smug fashion as he tossed the form back onto his desk. "And that's something that won't happen."

Giving her Commander a patented scowl, Misato retorted, "And why is that?"

"Because I would fire anybody willing to testify on your behalf. The same way you will be fired if you persist in this foolishness," Gendo declared with a definite note of triumph. "So unless you want to join the unemployment lines, Captain, I strongly suggest that you...rethink your position."

"You're willing to fire me just so you can continue tormenting Rei?" Misato demanded in an incredulous manner. "I'm sure the press and the Committee would love to hear about that!"

"The press does not concern me, Captain. And as for the Committee...we have a mutual understanding, at least as far as the Children are concerned," Gendo replied in a bored manner. "Now, clean up my desk and leave before I am forced to take steps you will most certainly regret."

As Misato stood there, scowling hatefully at the Commander, Fuyutsuki sucked in a deep breath. "Ikari, Katsuragi, forgive my interruption. But it seems to me that there is one thing that the _both_ of you are forgetting."

"And what would that be, sensei?" Gendo wondered as Fuyutsuki picked up the NR-1170 form.

"That Captain Katsuragi doesn't necessarily need two officers to support her claims. One signature will do quite nicely, as long as it is the signature of an officer holding the rank of Major or above." After flipping through the various sheets of paper attached to the form, Fuyutsuki looked up at Misato and asked, "I don't suppose you have a pen on you, Captain?"

For the second time that day, Fuyutsuki enjoyed the sight of Gendo caught completely flatfooted. An expression that Misato mirrored before smiling her gratitude. "Of course," the purple-haired woman replied before pulling one out of her flight jacket. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Fuyutsuki replied, giving her a polite bow of his head as he accepted the pen.

"Sensei...?" Gendo got out, more thoroughly stunned than Fuyutsuki had seen him in a long time. Watching in disbelief as the old professor affixed his signature to the form.

"There you go," Fuyutsuki declared with a note of satisfaction as he returned the form to Misato. "Just drop that off at the HR Department, and I'll take care of the arrangements to transfer the 1st Child to your custody."

"Thank you, sir," Misato replied with a bow of her head.

"Just one more thing, though, Captain," Fuyutsuki began, genuinely curious as he glanced down at his former student. "I'm certain that you were aware coming in here that Ikari wouldn't let something like this go unchallenged. So why didn't you get those two other signatures before you showed up here?"

Misato responded to this by smiling in her typically impish manner. "Whose says I didn't?" she asked in a dangerous fashion. "I just wanted to see just how far Commander Ikari was willing to go in order to keep Rei where she is. Still, I do appreciate you backing me up here, sir." Then she shot Gendo a look before adding, "And by the way, Commander? Shinji told me to tell you something." She waited just long enough for the Commander to look up at her. "He wanted you to know that, if you _were _to decide to fire me or try to keep Rei trapped in that awful hole you stuck her in, he vowed he would quit piloting Unit 01."

If it were possible, Gendo looked even more surprised at this. "What?"

"Yeah. He said that he wasn't going to stand by and watch you make anyone else suffer the way you did him. And if you don't believe me, feel free to ask him yourself," Misato told Gendo, tossing in a playful wink as she started away from him. "Thank you for your time, sir. Have a nice day!"

* * *

Gendo couldn't believe this was happening. It was impossible. Unthinkable.

And yet, as he watched Misato depart his office, he knew that there was no getting around the fact that it had actually happened. That two of his subordinates had challenged him in the very heart of his stronghold, defied him in the room from which he oversaw all of NERV, and won.

"Well, I suppose I better be on my way," Fuyutsuki declared in a casual fashion. "There's quite a bit of red tape involved in transferring custody of a designated Child." Then he glanced over at Gendo and added, "Unless, of course, you want to try and fire me before I can do so. But then, firing a Sub Commander, especially one with my tenure, isn't nearly as easy as firing a lieutenant or a captain, now is it?"

As his former teacher started away, something in Fuyutsuki's voice stirred Gendo's mind back to full awareness. "Sensei," the Commander started, looking at the old professor in disbelief, "what do you think you're doing?"

Pausing in mid-step, Fuyutsuki slowly turned to face his former student. "I think it should be quite obvious what I am doing, Ikari," he told him in an almost pitying manner. "I'm trying to give Rei a chance to live her life."

"She _has _no life," Gendo declared vehemently, rising up from his chair to confront this unexpected treachery. "She is a tool, sensei. A tool that _I _made." Marching up to his former teacher, he glared into his eyes and added, "And I will brook no interference with her."

"Even at the cost of losing Shinji, one of the keys to SEELE's plans?" Fuyutsuki coyly asked. "You heard what the Captain said."

"I heard an empty threat," Gendo countered, barely keeping his anger in check, along with his disbelief. "The 3rd Child wouldn't quit piloting. Eva is all he has in his life. To give his worthless existence meaning."

"Yes, and you did a wonderful job of seeing to that," Fuyutsuki retorted, his face deadpan. "But everyone has their limits. People can only take so much before they can tolerate no more." Allowing a hint of scolding to appear in his eyes, Gendo's former teacher continued by saying, "You're not the only one whose experienced a great deal of torment over the course of your life, Ikari. Both the 3rd Child and Captain Katsuragi have suffered greatly, and mostly for the sake of the plans of both yourself and SEELE." Fuyutsuki's wise old eyes narrowed, having lost none of their intensity over the years. "But unlike you, they don't feel the need to punish those around them for what they have suffered. Instead, they have chosen to try and save someone they care from a similar torment."

"It doesn't matter what they do. Rei's life will still end with the cleansing of this world," Gendo countered dangerously.

"All the more reason to let her live her life to the fullest while she still can, I would say," Fuyutsuki immediately replied.

"You have no say in the matter, sensei," Gendo retorted, his ire steadily growing. "I will not allow you or anyone else to interfere with this! I have worked too long and overcome too much to simply stand aside and watch as a collection of meddling, sinful worms interfere with my scenario!"

For a long time, Fuyutsuki simply stood there in silence, showing no sign that he intended to respond to Gendo's declaration. No emotion as he studied his former student. Then, after a seeming eternity, the old professor smiled pityingly. "Don't you understand, Ikari?" he asked, slowly shaking his head. "It's over." Frowning, Gendo glared uncomprehendingly at his subordinate as he went on to say, "It was over the instant the Silver Surfer killed Adam. Your scenario, your plans for Rei and Shinji, all of it. Over."

"Nothing's over," Gendo shot back. "Instrumentality will still come, sensei! In one form or another, this world will be cleansed of sin."

"But not in the form you intended, Ikari. And not in the manner that demands Rei sacrifice her life to give control of Lilith's and Adam's power over to you," Fuyutsuki declared with greater intensity. "Your entire scenario hinged upon having Adam, Lilith, and a means of controlling their combined powers. You have Lilith, you have Rei, the means to wield that combined power...but Adam is gone. You no longer have the means of accomplishing the forbidden fusion to gain the power you desired." Then the old professor smiled knowingly before adding, "And unlike SEELE, your scenario has no backup plan. No way of compensating for the loss of Adam."

Even as Gendo was preparing to open his mouth to protest, he clamped down on it, for the simple reason that Fuyutsuki was right. Both Adam and Lilith were crucial, irreplaceable elements in his scenario. He couldn't make do with a substitute such as one of the MP Evas that were already in development, an Eva cloned from Adam and infused with an S2 organ, or even one of Adam's Children. It had to be Adam itself, reduced to its embryonic form, merged with his own flesh so as to connect him directly to Rei, and through her, to Lilith.

"It doesn't matter," Gendo eventually declared, forcing the renewed anger he felt over this failure to the side. "One way or another, Instrumentality _will_ occur!"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Fuyutsuki commented in a non-committal manner. "But the fact remains that you created Rei to fulfill a purpose that can no longer be fulfilled. And given that to be the case, I see no reason to continue letting her suffer in the way you have. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No, sensei. I would not," Gendo retorted in a slow, dangerous manner. "Regardless of what has happened, Rei is _still _mine! She is _still _my tool, my weapon! And I will use her in any way I see fit!"

The old professor again paused to study his former student. "Even at the expense of gaining another set of eyes and ears in Katsuragi's home?" Fuyutsuki wondered in an enigmatic fashion. "Really, Ikari, and I thought you once said that you could turn any situation to your advantage."

Frowning perplexedly at this enigmatic statement, Gendo hesitated before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Giving a wry curl of his lips, Fuyutsuki replied, "You're a capable, intelligent man, Ikari. Take a moment to think about it, then guess." Smiling at his own wit, the old professor turned about. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some red tape to clear out of Katsuragi's way. As well as a deposition regarding your apparent inability to provide a safe, stable environment for the 1st Child."

With that, Fuyutsuki exited Gendo's office. Leaving the Commander scowling, angry...and most of all, confused.

_How can things be deteriorating so rapidly?_ Gendo frowned as he retreated to his desk, no longer feeling any of the contentment or power he normally felt in his office. _First these renegades, then the destruction of Adam, and now my own staff are rebelling against me!_ Suppressing a wince as he thought of what would happen if SEELE were to learn of the way his control over his own personnel was fading, of how the aged wolves would see this as a sign of weakness in him, he sat back and tried to put his thoughts in order.

_They've lost their fear of me. They don't respect the power I have over them anymore,_ Gendo quickly concluded. _These disasters with the Silver Surfer and Spirit have left me looking weak in the eyes of my own people._

This ugly thought in his mind, Gendo scowled hatefully. Those superpowered renegades had left him looking like a sheep instead of a wolf, a sheep to be ripped apart at a predator's leisure. _Clearly, I must do something about that,_ he thought in a sour manner._ I must remind them of the power I hold. That _I_ am the master of their lives._

At this, Gendo nodded to himself, making a mental note to remind these people of the penalty of disobedience the next time one of them was foolish enough to challenge his authority. _And judging by sensei's actions, I won't have long to wait,_ the Commander frowned, his features darkening considerably. _Sensei...since when did you become so bold? _Leaning forward, Gendo scowled in concentration, unable to fathom what prompted his former teacher to rise up against him after all this time. After it had been made so clear to him that Gendo was the one who held the power over life and death here. _And what did he mean about having another set of eyes and ears in Katsuragi's home?_ he wondered, that part making precious little sense. _I already have the 1st and 3rd Children under constant observation by Section 2, so why...?_

Before he could finish this thought, a bolt of inspiration hit Gendo so hard that he was left momentarily stunned by it. _Of...course..._ the Commander thought, pausing to give himself a mental kick for his own shortsightedness. _Why didn't I see it before? Rei being in Katsuragi's custody puts even more eyes on her activities! Including those of Rei herself!_

His mind whirring into overdrive, Gendo considered the situation, and quickly grew more and more satisfied. _Katsuragi has already demonstrated an unfortunate sympathy for those rogues, viewing them as potential allies. And given this little demonstration today, it's easy to assume that she would attempt to challenge my authority in the future if she felt she could get away with it!_ Then he smiled in a knowing fashion. _But before she would make such attempts, she would be likely to discuss them in advance with someone, as I do with Fuyutsuki and Rei. She would do so in secret, when she feels there's no risk of Section 2 overhearing her. And who else would she talk to except those she trusts implicitly...like the Children she's gone to so much trouble to bring into her own home._

Meaning that it would be simplicity itself to get Rei to be his eyes and ears while she was in Katsuragi's home. A wolf in sheep's clothing, as it were. _Assuming, of course, that she remains loyal to me. That she has no connection to the Silver Surfer,_ Gendo reminded himself. _Still, once Dr. Akagi has finished this next series of tests on her...that should give us some more information. Perhaps enough to prove that Rei and the Silver Surfer aren't the same being. _

As this thought ran its course, Gendo found himself frowning again, and for two very distinct reasons. The first was that he had been just been very skillfully manipulated. Upon seeing that his former student would not be deterred from fighting Misato's efforts to gain custody of Rei, he had thrown him a crafty little statement that had shown Gendo that there was an advantage to be had in allowing the Captain to bring his tool into her home. _It would seem that sensei has grown more cunning over the years,_ he thought, recalling all the many times Fuyutsuki had borne witness to Gendo pulling the strings of others. _Obviously, he's learned a few things while standing in my shadow._

But this in and of itself wasn't too surprising. And even if it was only to himself, Gendo had to admit that, if he _were _to be manipulated by someone, better that someone be his old professor. _Besides, it was a learning experience. And in the end, he gave me good advice,_ the Commander thought. _Still...why didn't I see it? Why did I need him to point out the advantage in letting Captain Katsuragi have her way this time?_

It made no sense in his mind. After all, the whole reason Gendo had decided to make Kaji guardian of the 2nd Child was to put additional restraints on him, additional laws that could be used against him, as well as another set of eyes that could easily be gotten to talk about some of his activities. So why couldn't he have seen a similar advantage in doing the same thing with Rei and Captain Katsuragi?

A moment's thought was all Gendo needed to come up with the answer to this. With the first and foremost one being the all-too real danger of Rei being tainted with opinions and beliefs that ran counter to his purposes. Things that could very easily endanger his long term plans, especially if she chose for any reason to reveal the full scope of his plans to anyone else, particularly the 3rd Child. And more to the point, the idea of conceding victory to anyone, to let someone else have power over him even for a moment was a galling one.

_Still...with the destruction of Adam, I suspect that I will have even greater difficulties in the times to come. So I had better learn to be a bit more...flexible in my approaches,_ Gendo thought distastefully. _Especially if it turns out that Rei _is_ the Silver Surfer._

But even as Gendo thought this, he realized that this, too, could play well into his plans for his subordinates. _After all, then I'd have the perfect opportunity to demonstrate the consequences of defying me to everyone here,_ he thought, imagining the look of horror and despair on Shinji's face when he learned once and for all the price of defying his master.

With this thought in mind, Gendo allowed the corner of his lip to curl up in anticipation...

* * *

"You shouldn't have done this, Ikari-kun," Rei murmured sadly as she sat within the warm, comforting confines of his and Misato's apartment.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Shinji wondered as he came up to the dining table and handed her a cup of tea. "We couldn't just do nothing! Not with Father treating you so horribly!"

Pressing her lips together, Rei slowly, carefully picked up the tea. "But there's nothing you or Misato can do," she murmured as she studied the dark brew in her cup, its gentle aroma wafting up to her nose. "Commander Ikari is in charge of NERV, and is my guardian. There's nothing anyone can do to change that."

"Don't say that, please!" Shinji pleaded her in a desperate voice. Then he sighed, giving a nervous shrug before adding, "I mean...Misato was able to take me in right after I came here. A-and besides, she said that some of the stuff Father has been doing is illegal, so...maybe she can...do something?"

"It will do no good. Even if what he does is not legal, Commander Ikari will make it legal," Rei assured him, thinking of the many times Gendo had pulled the strings from the background, manipulating a situation to perfectly suit his needs. Of the many laws and legal issues he had effortlessly bypassed, one way or another. "All that you and Misato will have succeeded in doing is angering him."

His features creasing with sadness, Shinji slowly shook his head. "Please, don't talk like that! I mean...once she tells Father that...I won't pilot if he keeps you there -!"

"Then he'll find another way to make you pilot," Rei assured him sadly. "That is what happened when you first came here, Ikari-kun. And it is what happened when we were preparing for Operation: Yashima."

"Operation...?" Shinji frowned, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Ayanami, wh-what are you talking about?"

As Rei considered Shinji's face, she found herself tempted. Tempted to say that he should forget what she had said, or that she had spoken the wrong words. Any of the excuses the children at school so frequently said when they said things that they ultimately regretted saying. But as she looked at the boy that was risking so much for her benefit, who had put his life on the line for her, and that she had ultimately repaid him by allowing Misato to nearly be transformed into an Angelic beast, her insides twisted uncomfortably at the thought of attempting to deceive him.

"Before you first arrived, Ikari-kun...Commander Ikari told me that he intended to use my...condition to make you feel guilty, in the event that you refused to pilot Unit 01 for him," Rei explained in a hesitant manner, emotionally responding to things that she had felt nothing over when they had originally happened. "He was certain that your own guilt would persuade you to obey him."

His mouth popping slightly open in his surprise, Shinji studied the albino for a time before ultimately shrugging. "Well...that's not your fault, Ayanami," he murmured uncertainly. "I mean...you were hurt, and with that Angel coming, I...I mean, it's not like I...had a choice, anyway..."

"There's...more," Rei admitted, her insides twisting even moreso as Shinji frowned perplexedly. "When Misato briefed Commander Ikari about her plans for Operation: Yashima, she made it clear to him that in order for it to succeed, both Evangelions would be required. When the Commander learned of that, he came to speak with me."

"Speak to you?" Shinji frowned, his confusion visibly deepening. "About what?"

Her unease mounting exponentially, Rei swallowed before revealing, "Commander Ikari...instructed me that...in the event that you refused to pilot Unit 01...that I was to tell you that I would pilot it instead."

Again, Shinji was confused, but this time his eyes widened with clear surprise. "He...he told you to...to tell me that?"

"Yes," Rei explained, feeling more and more like something increasingly heavy was resting on her shoulders. "He told me exactly what he wanted me to say to you in the event you refused to pilot. He said that...if I said what he told me to say, then you would be certain to pilot despite your initial refusal."

His eyes bulging from their sockets, Shinji stared incredulously at the albino for a long time, his mouth opening and closing seemingly at random. "He...he used you...to make me pilot that monster?" he demanded, his voice shifting, growing in intensity. Charged with the emotion Rei recognized as anger. "But - why? Why did you go along with that?"

"Because...Commander Ikari told me to," Rei answered as honestly as she could.

"But _why?"_ Shinji demanded, his anger clearly intensifying. "Why do you listen to that bastard? Why do you do everything he says?"

_Because if I don't obey him, he'll replace me,_ was the answer that flashed through Rei's mind, the truest, simplest answer. And at the same time, an answer that she knew she couldn't give. And so the blue-haired girl sat there, looking at the astonished fury that her confessions had inspired in Shinji, wondering what she could say. And then, as she thought back to the night of Operation: Yashima, the night her life had been irrevocably changed, she realized that, in a way, she already had.

"Ikari-kun...do you remember when we talked before Operation: Yashima commenced?" Rei asked, speaking more softly than normally. Still angered, Shinji frowned, confusion returning to him as he nodded. "I told you then that I had nothing else. Nothing except for Eva."

"Yeah, but - what's that supposed to mean?" Shinji demanded, his frustration and annoyance mounting.

Her lips parting slightly, Rei realized that she would have to be very careful about how she spoke. Very careful not to betray anything pertaining to her origin. Even if Shinji and Misato had taken in PenPen, a creature who had so much in common with her, she was still fearful that for them to learn about how she had been brought into being would be to lose everything. To lose them entirely. And so, with a wary swallow, she looked at the son of her creator, and carefully began. "Ikari-kun, Commander Ikari...your father...as he raised me, he made it clear that I existed for a very specific purpose. That he cared for me only because he needed me to do something for him."

"Because he -?" Shini started, only to cut himself off when his eyes went wide with shock. "Wait...are you saying that he raised you just to pilot those monsters?"

"That...and more," Rei nervously confirmed.

"But - why didn't anybody do something about it?" Shinji demanded, his anger mounting, but it was obvious that it was no longer directed towards Rei. "I mean - what about your mother or father?"

"I have no family, Ikari-kun," Rei answered, grateful to be able to speak the whole truth in this regard. "Commander Ikari has always been my guardian."

This statement caused Shinji's face to sag with horror before he shook his head. "No - wait! There - there had to be other people! People on base, at school - I mean, someone - didn't _anybody _do _anything?"_

"No. Commander Ikari would not allow anyone to have anything to do with me. And he made it clear to me that I was to limit my interactions with other children as much as I could," Rei explained as carefully as she could. "He said that he did not want me to be distracted from my purpose. So I was never allowed to spend time with the other children." Then she lowered her gaze, trying to be careful how she spoke. "If I had not obeyed him...he would have punished me. Severely."

A heavy, ugly silence fell in the wake of Rei's words as the 3rd Child looked at her in disbelief. "Then...you mean you've never had any friends?" Shinji gathered, his voice seeming to go numb. His anger fading almost entirely, causing him to slowly settle back into his chair. "No family...no one?"

Nodding slowly to this, Rei replied, "That...is correct. Before I...met you...and got to know Misato...I had no one save for the Commander." Then she swallowed, attempting to push away the anxiety and unsettled insides and everything as she looked squarely at the boy that meant so much to her. "And that is why I wish you and Misato had not intervened on my behalf. It will not help me, and it would only make Commander Ikari angry with the both of you."

Still flustered and torn, Shinji opened and closed his mouth again before countering, "But - Ayanami -!" The boy was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming open, a sound that sent him leaping to his feet. "Misato?"

"Hey, Shinji. Rei," Misato replied, her voice wearied in both a physical and emotional sense as she appeared in the kitchen entrance. "Sorry to take so long."

"Well - that's okay, but - !" Shinji stammered out as Misato made her way toward the dining table. "Misato...how'd it go? Did Father...is he going to move Rei someplace better?"

"Your father, Shinji Ikari, is an officious, arrogant asshole, and if I were able to synch with an Eva, I'd be sorely tempted to introduce him to the business end of its foot," Misato declared with a disgusted air. "Ugh, I cannot believe that man! He kept going on and on, saying that that filthy hole was perfect for Rei's needs, that he put her there for a reason - arrgh!"

"Misato..." Shinji groaned, his expression falling as the purple-haired woman pulled a beer from the refrigerator before coming to sit down at the table. "You...you mean...?"

Sighing heavily, Misato cracked open her beer before looking sadly at Rei. "Listen, Rei...I'm sorry, but...I'm afraid I have some bad news," she told her in an apologetic manner. "We're gonna have to take you back to your old place."

_"What?"_ Shinji howled in dismay. "But - Misato - we _can't _let her - we have to -!"

"I'm sorry, Shinji. But we don't have a choice," Misato told him, sadly shaking her head. "But we're just gonna have to go back there with Rei."

"But -!" Shinji started again.

"Ikari-kun, please. It's okay," Rei assured him, saddened by his clear disappointment. "There was nothing you could have done. Commander Ikari is in charge. His decision is final." Then she lowered her eyes somewhat before adding, "I know this too well."

His expression becoming even more sorrowful, Shinji simply sat there, looking as if he would cry. "I'm sorry about this, Rei. Really, I am," Misato assured her. "Anyway, I have something here for you. Fuyutsuki told me to give it to you before I left work today." Fumbling about with her flight jacket's pockets, the Captain soon drew forth a small card. "It's your new ID card."

Nodding to this, Rei limply accepted the simple object in her hand. "Thank you, Misato."

"Now, I suggest you read it over carefully," Misato instructed her. "There are few changes on it that you should be aware of. Okay?"

Nodding to this, Rei looked down at her card and began studying the data inscribed upon it. "Misato, please, there has to be _something _we can do!" Shinji pleaded once more. "I mean...what Father's doing, it's wrong! We can't just -!"

"Shinji, I'm aware of that," Misato replied in a weary voice. "Believe me, I spent a lot of time explaining all of that to Gendo." Then she gave a loud snort and grumbled, "That smug bastard just sat behind that cushy desk of his, going on about how he would never allow anyone to meddle with Rei, that he'd fire anyone who even tried, and -!"

"Misato...the information on my card is wrong," Rei broke in with heavy frown.

Both Shinji and Misato broke off in mid-discussion to look at the albino. "No, it's not," the purple-haired woman assured her, taking a deep chug of her beer.

"Yes, it is," Rei countered, holding up her card to show it to her and Shinji. "It lists your home address as being my residence."

"Yeah, that's right. And there's a good reason for that, Rei." With that, Misato's frown turned in a broad, impish smile as she announced, "You see, as of 1100 hours today, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki appointed me as your new guardian."

The instant these words were processed by her brain, Rei's mind essentially crashed. Every thought and fear and concern she had stopped, locked in place. Leaving her capable of doing little more than looking up at the Captain, her eyes expanding from their sockets. "You..." she started, her tongue falling flat in her mouth as her card tumbled from her hand. "You're...my...?"

"That's right. So naturally, you're gonna have to live where I can keep an eye on you," Misato explained, still smiling broadly as she took another chug of her beer. "Now, I know this place isn't exactly spacious, but..."

As Misato trailed off, shrugging helplessly, Rei could only sit there and stare in astonishment as Shinji gaped at his guardian. _Their _guardian. "Misato...?" the 3rd Child started, his voice holding new hope. "You - you mean -?"

"Yup! Though it sure wasn't easy, trust me on that!" Misato assured them in a distasteful manner. "Gendo made it very clear that he was willing to do whatever it took to keep custody of Rei." Then she smiled that much more broadly before adding, "Luckily, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki stepped in and signed the document transferring guardianship to me. It would have been pretty ugly if he hadn't!"

A smile of his own filling his face, Shinji unexpectedly frowned. "But - wait," he started, his voice rife with confusion. "Y-you said that...that Ayanami would have to go back to her old apartment..."

"Yeah, I know! And so will we...to help her _pack!"_ Misato explained with clear amusement. "What, you didn't think we would just leave all her stuff there, now did you?"

At this declaration, Rei's mind began slowly stirring back to life. Began processing what was being said, in spite of how utterly impossible it seemed to her. "Then...this is real...?" she asked, glancing about the warm, clean, comfortable apartment, then at the card that stated that it was her residence. "I...I live here...now?"

"That's right!" Misato smiled broadly before rising up to her feet. "Would you like to see your room, Rei?" Standing before the albino, the purple-haired woman shrugged helplessly before admitting, "It's not all that big, but there's plenty of room for a small bed, a bookshelf or two, that sort of thing. It should be comfortable enough."

"Isn't this great, Ayanami?" Shinji cried out with clear delight as he came up alongside of the Captain. "I mean, I know it'll probably take some getting used to." Then he shot their guardian a glance before adding, "Especially Misato getting up in the morning..."

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Misato demanded with mock outrage.

Rei paid no attention to that. All she could do was slowly, weakly stand from her seat, looking from one kindly face to another, realizing that somehow, someway, they had accomplished the impossible. They had wrested away some of the absolute control Gendo had over Rei's life away from him. Even if it was only a small victory, it was far more than she could have ever believed possible in this place where his will was supreme.

_Its...not hopeless,_ Rei thought, utterly incredulous as she felt her knees growing weak, as if the strength was fading from her whole body. Every attempt she made to rationalize this away as a trick, every part of her that tried to dismiss this offer as being false, as something that was simply too good to be true, was slowly silenced, one by one, by the emotions that were slowly spiraling out of control within her heart. _They...they stood up to Commander Ikari...and now...they're my family...they're my..._

"Ayanami?" Shinji's voice, breaking through the sudden maelstrom of emotion raging in Rei's mind. Looking about, she saw him and Misato looking at her in concern. "Ayanami, what is it?"

Her lips trembling, Rei simply stood there, looking at the two of them. She found that she couldn't speak, couldn't say yes or no or any other word. All she could do was stand there, numbly feeling something strange happening to her eyes. Feel a warm liquid welling up in them before cascading down her cheeks. "I'm...home..." she spoke shakily, barely able to recognize her own voice. "Home..."

Misato just stood there, smiling tenderly. "Yes."

"That's right, Ayanami," Shinji confirmed, offering her his own kindly expression.

This was the final blow to Rei's self-control. A choked sob escaped her throat as gratitude and astonishment and a whole host of emotions she couldn't even begin to articulate cascaded down her face. Her mind overwhelmed, she could do nothing but stand there and feel her arms reach up, begging for something to fill them.

These pleadings were soon answered as Misato wrapped her arms about Rei's form, as Shinji placed his own hand on her shoulder. At the warmth she felt at their touch, she utterly collapsed into their embrace, pulling herself as close to them as she could. The many years of solitude, pain, and misery she had survived under Gendo's sway warring with the relief and delight she now knew because of these people who had given her a room in their lives, and their hearts..

"It's okay, Rei," Misato told her, gently patting her on the back as Shinji knelt down beside her. "It's going to be okay now."

Believing that things truly could be okay for the first time in her young life, Rei continued to hold onto them. Crying out all the pain, loneliness and fear she had felt over the years.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry again to take so long, but I've been going nuts, and this chapter was hard to get out.

Not much else to say right now, except that it's time for some omakes. Excelsior!

Omake 1

"Damn, what a mess," Misato noted with grin. "Shinji, you've got to get better control of your hormones, or you're going to bleed to death through your nose!"

"But…Misato, I…" Shinji protested weakly, even as he once again stuffed two wads of cotton into place. Painfully aware of the fact that there was a good deal of blood on the floor. All of it his.

"Now, now, Shinji," Yui smiled compassionately as everyone worked about Kensuke's photo studio. "It's perfectly understandable, you having difficulties with such things. You're a teenager, and…"

"Besides, even _those _two Stooges have been passing out!" Ghost Rider reminded them, jerking a fiery thumb at the other two boys, who also looked weak from blood loss. "So it's not like you're the only one going through this. Right?"

"Hey! Watch it!" Kensuke protested before returning his attention to the subject before him. "Besides, Misato-sama's transformation is just _so _hot! Who _wouldn't _be overwhelmed by it?"

"Well, I don't know," Ghost Rider responded snippily, even as she began counting off on her fingers. "Maybe a man who was mature, civil, composed, cultured…"

"Hey! C'mon, Ken! We still have three more hulk-outs to do tonight, and I'm starving here!" Misato declared, smiling impishly as she flexed about in the sweat suit Kensuke had gotten out for her.

"Oh, right!" Kensuke spoke up as he angled the camera in his hands, even as Toji took a different angle with his own camera. "We're all set, Misato-sama! Now let it rip!"

"With pleasure!" Misato returned, even as her eyes shown deep, bright green.

"Oh, man! I _love _this part!" Toji declared, even as Spirit whacked him one upside the head.

Once again, brilliant green began pouring through Misato's veins, causing muscles to bulge and rip through her clothes. Her breasts caused her shirt to tighten before exploding before her awesome assets, her pants were shredded, her shoes tore apart…

Just as the transformation was completed and Misato ripped what tattered rags remained upon her with triumphant roar, a voice came from the scaffolding above. "Whoa!" someone cried out weakly.

"Huh? Hey! Who's there?" Spider-Woman demanded, even as a figure came tumbling down towards them.

Venom leapt up and intercepted the figure, only laugh uproariously. "Well, well, well, look who dropped in! And looking good enough to eat!"

_"Kaji?"_ came several stunned voices as the Superwomen of Eva stared incredulously at the unshaven man lying prone in Venom's arms, two rivulets of blood flowing from his nose.

While the Ghost Rider stared incredulously at the man she idolized, the She-Hulk chuckled deviously. "Well, Asuka, maybe a man who was mature, civil, composed, cultured, wouldn't react like that to me changing," Misato grinned. "Too bad that seems to include Kaji out!"

"Why, you…!" the Ghost Rider snarled, drawing her sawn-off shotguns.

As for Shinji, he just sat back and watched as the photo shoot quickly degenerated into a superpowered catfight…and fainted as he ruined another set of cotton balls.

Omake 2

"C'mon, Kensuke! Give it a rest already!" Toji once again spoke up, his tone of voice taking on a slight growl.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! I was just asking!" Kensuke protested as he backed away, though a look of clear envy still clung to his features.

Letting go a sigh of relief, Shinji looked at the jock. "Thanks, Toji," the boy smiled wearily.

"No problem, Shin-man," Toji returned understandingly. Then, with a wry smile, he added, "After all…whatever happened in there with her isn't any of his business, right?"

Rei marveled as Shinji's face once again colored, turning even redder than it had before. "That's not – I mean, it's not like…!" Shinji fumbled, looking more and more frazzled as he tried to find an appropriate response. "Well, that is…!"

"Relax, man," Toji smiled slyly, carefully patting Shinji's shoulder. "I know _exactly _what you're going through."

While Shinji proceeded to open and close his mouth seemingly at random, the door to the classroom slammed open, revealing a decidedly unhappy young woman. "Toji Suzuhara!" Spirit started, her crimson eyes boring straight into Toji.

Wincing in the knowledge that he was doomed, Toji turned to look at his own girlfriend. "I forgot again. Didn't I?"

"You sure did!" Spirit declared as she marched up to the boy, her wings brushing against the other students as she came up to give Toji what-for. "You promised to stop by my house and help me study for today's exam!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but…it was an emergency!" Toji protested fearfully. "Mana needed some help with these terrorists, and…!"

"And so you put on that fancy new War Machine armor she _loaned_ you, and you're off to the rescue. Is that it?" Spirit wondered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey, c'mon!" Toji protested, waving his hands before her. "I mean…well, you'd do the same in my place, wouldn't you?"

"That's not the point," Spirit returned, somewhat mollified. "I understand you wanting to help your friend, but you could have at _least _called me to let me know that something had come up!"

As Shinji watched the two of them continue to argue, he actually smiled. _You know…sometimes, it's nice to be reminded I'm not the only one having problems with this._


	10. The Storm's Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: The Storm's Fury

As Rei Ayanami lay in bed, staring at the ceiling above her, she couldn't even begin to sort out the various sensations that assailed her, let alone articulate them.

Some of them, Rei knew, were brought on by her current surroundings. The ceiling above her was not the one she had fallen asleep beneath so many times in the past. There was no foul odor wafting its way into her nose. The walls around her were not irrevocably stained with filth. Her ears failed to detect people skulking about, carrying out various despicable acts around her. No sounds of fighting, of people abusing their bodies and those of others. The only sounds she heard were caused by a somewhat older woman, a penguin…and a boy Rei had only recently come to know, and yet already meant so much to her.

However, many of the feelings churning about within her were a result of her own internal conflicts. Of her own memories, and her own reactions to those events. Things she had felt when those events had taken place…and she felt now as she looked upon them now.

Until two years ago, Rei had been kept away from the world at large. The only people she had interacted with had been various NERV personnel Gendo trusted, Naoko and Ritsuko Akagi, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki…and Gendo Ikari himself. And during this time, Gendo had been the focus of her world. Everything she did, everything she _was, _revolved around him. He had arranged for her education, her home, for everything she depended on. And in return, she had done what he told her. Everything. And during this time, she felt that this was all there was to life. That there was nothing more. That she should _expect_ nothing more. That she would always do as the Commander wished, or be replaced by a Rei Ayanami who would. That the only reason someone would have anything to do with her was because they wanted something from her. Because they had a _use _for her.

Ever since Lilith had given Rei the board, however, those beliefs had slowly cracked. And as she angled her head towards her new closet, where the board currently slept…she found those beliefs to be all but shattered.

_I'm…I'm home…_ Rei once again told herself, still barely able to believe what was happening to her. Even though several days had passed since she had moved in with Shinji and Misato, she still couldn't help being afraid to fall asleep. Afraid that she would wake up to find that it was all a dream, and that she was still living in that filthy hovel Gendo had assigned to her, instead of being her in this safe, warm, comfortable place. With people who knew nothing of her origins, for whom she was not part of some scenario, or had reason to use her. People who had made her a part of their lives and their home…simply because they cared about her. Not for their plans, for their own agendas, but for Rei as a person.

As these things welled up in her once again, Rei let out a tiny gasp as she once again felt warm liquid spilling forth from her eyes. Bringing her hands to her cheek, she dabbed her fingers in her tears and held them up to the dim light of her room. _I'm...crying again..._ she thought, still surprised by this. For while she had been aware physically capable of shedding tears, she had never done so. Not until a moment when two people had challenged Gendo simply for her sake, and won.

As Rei flashed back to that moment when she had collapsed in Misato and Shinji's arms, she couldn't help but liken that event to a dam breaking. For while moisture had rolled down her cheeks, soaking her face, every emotion, every unspent feeling the girl had locked away over the course of both her lives shot to the fore, completely overwhelming her and rendering her virtually insensate. Even now, those feelings remained with her, coloring everything in her life. Flooding her mind with thoughts she had never had before. Emotions she had never experienced before were now with her every moment as she tried to deal with them, understand them.

In particular, two very different, very _powerful _emotions weighed heavily upon Rei's thoughts. One of them was focused towards Shinji and Misato. Though the images of these two people inspired multiple emotional reactions within her, the one Rei felt most strongly at that time was one that lightened her heart. A feeling that made her fears, her confusion, so much easier to bear. A feeling like that she would do anything for them, without it being requested of her.

Though Rei had little experience with emotion, she was almost certain that what she felt…was gratitude.

At the same time, whenever she found herself thinking of Commander Ikari, of the man who had created her, for whom she would have once done anything…she felt something different. All she needed was to think of the filthy hole he had given her, when it had become clear that it would have been no effort at all to secure a home for her like the one she now enjoyed. Think of how empty her life had been because of his orders, when there were people all around her who had welcomed her without hesitation or reservations. Think of the future he had intended for her, for everyone who had entered into Rei's life, people who had cared for her, had sacrificed and risked themselves for her. And most of all, when she thought of the reasons why Rei had been created, because the love she had hoped Gendo would give her, he would only give to the person he intended to sacrifice the entire world for. When she thought of these things, she felt it.

A hideous emotion that ran through her veins and burned at her insides. That made her heart pound and her fists tighten. That filled her with a desire to take something, almost anything…and smash it.

For fourteen years, Rei had never once experienced the emotion known as 'anger'…but as she lay there, thinking of Gendo's treatment of her and those around her, she was quite certain that that was what she felt now.

* * *

"Good morning, Rei!" Shinji smiled, watching as his new housemate entered the dining area. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Rei quickly answered, seating herself at the table and watching as Shinji prepared breakfast. "Where is Misato?"

"Oh, she's probably still asleep," Shinji replied, tilting his head in the direction of Misato's room. "She, uh…usually takes a while to wake up."

"I see," Rei answered simply. "I've noticed that she usually doesn't go to bed very quickly."

"Yeah, I know," Shinji spoke, sympathy in his words.

Rei felt she knew what the boy was talking about. In the time since she had come to live there, the blue-haired girl had noticed many things about her new housemates. Such as Shinji blushing frequently whenever confronted by one of them when wearing minimal clothing, or like how PenPen had a tendency to stay up to watch the late movie, enjoying a beer and a tin of sardines. As for Misato, Rei knew that she tended to work late into the night, cursing various morons, idiots, and buffoons for some reason or another.

Just as Rei was thinking of Misato, the Captain slid open the door to her room, wearing nothing but a tank top and cutoffs, as well as very groggy expression.

"Uh, good morning, Misato," Shinji greeted, even as the purple-haired woman brought her hand to her mouth, and let loose with a colossal yawn.

"Oh…good morning," Misato replied, her eyes still blurry with sleep.

The morning followed its usual schedule, with the three of them having breakfast, Rei once again being amazed as Misato downed her usual morning beer, losing all traces of bleariness before her crimson eyes.

"So, Rei…how are we doing this morning?" Misato asked, looking at the albino with an impish twinkle to her eyes.

"I…am well," was all Rei would say to this. All she could really think to say. That Misato could go from being dead on her feet to wide awake with such rapidity still disconcerting for her.

The three of them made conversation as they ate, with Shinji and Misato doing the majority of the speaking. As Rei observed the two of them, trying to understand the various nuances to their words and expressions, this process was disrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Shinji volunteered. Before either of the resident females could say anything, the boy stood and made his way to the door. "Oh, hey, you two."

"Good morning, Shinji!" came two male voices that Rei recognized.

"Is that Suzuhara-kun and Aida-kun?" Rei wondered, turning her head to look.

"Huh?" came one of the voices. As Rei watched, the boys in question came into view, astonished expressions spreading across their faces. As one, the boys gasped out, "Rei?"

"What are you doing here?" Toji got out, floored by the development.

"Oh, hi, boys!" Misato replied, cheerfully waving at her uninvited guests. "I guess you hadn't heard!"

Both boys' eyes bulging, Kensuke eventually fumbled out, "Uh...what didn't we hear?"

Sounds of hesitation escaping his lips, Shinji nervously looked at Misato. When she smiled and nodded, he then looked back at his friends and explained, "Well, you see, Misato...she just became Rei's new guardian."

Though it seemed impossible, Toji and Kensuke looked even more astonished than before. _"What?"_ the jock demanded, his jaw hanging just above the ground. "Is this for real?"

"Aw, man! Shinji!" Kensuke squawked, turning stare incredulously at the 3rd Child. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Well...things _have _been kinda busy. You know, with helping her get settled in and everything." Then Shinji looked over at Rei and added, "Uh...no offense, Ayanami."

"None taken," Rei answered, aware of what he was talking about. Though she had brought her clothes and what few other possessions she with her to her new home, her bed and dresser turned out to be in such poor condition that they had essentially fallen apart when they had attempted to transport them. And so Shinji and Misato had gone hunting for suitable replacements. "Ikari-kun, I think it best if we left now."

"Ooh, right! You don't want to be late, now do you?" Misato commented in a playful manner. "I'll see you all later! Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, Misato-sama!" Toji and Kensuke replied simultaneously while Shinji let go a tiny sigh. Unsure of why he seemed so wearied, Rei got to her feet and gathered up her schoolbag. Before long, the unlikely foursome were on their way to school.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe how lucky you are, Shin-man!" Toji grinned, clapping his friend on the back enthusiastically. "You've sure got it made!"

"W-what do you mean?" Shinji wondered anxiously as he and the others walked along the streets of Tokyo-3.

"You actually have to ask?" Kensuke demanded incredulously. "You're living with two beautiful women, you've got one of those super-babes into you, and you actually have to ask something like that? What the heck is _wrong_ with you?"

"Eh, Shinji's still such a kid!" Toji grinned confidently. "He just don't know how good he's got it!"

Blinking a few times at the jock, Shinji then let out a low, weary sigh. _Women, women, women..._ he thought resignedly, giving a tired shake of his head. _Toji, Kensuke, when Misato complains about men who have their brains in their pants, she has guys like you in mind._

Hoping that hormones didn't manage to destroy his good sense the way it had done his friends, Shinji was raised from his stupor when a soft, almost wary voice was heard. "Aida-kun?"

"Huh?" Kensuke got out as he looked, looking owlishly at Rei. "What is it?"

"You said…two beautiful women," Rei pressed, sounding uncharacteristically uneasy. "You mean…me?"

Startled at this unexpected inquiry, Shinji and the other boys paused to look at her. "Uh…well, yeah," Kensuke finally replied. "You and Misato-sama."

After glancing about at his friends for a moment, Shinji then asked, "What is it, Rei? Is something wrong?"

"Aida-kun…said that I was…beautiful," Rei explained in a clumsy fashion. Then she looked about at the three boys, visibly struggling with this idea. "Is that…true?"

"Huh?" Shinji stumbled, instantly at loss for words. He knew many of the details of the horrid upbringing Rei had been forced to endure at his father's hands. In the days since Misato had announced that she was Rei's new guardian, they had had ample time to talk with the blue-haired girl, including asking about details of her upbringing. And while it had quickly become clear that there was a great deal that Rei did not wish to speak, something that neither he nor Misato could blame her for, it had quickly become apparent that Gendo had gone out of his way to make her life as empty as he could.

But even so, even after hearing everything she had had to say about Gendo, the fact that Rei had apparently never once been told Rei that she was cute or pretty or anything of the sort left Shinji dumstruck. After quickly looking at Toji, who appeared as baffled as he was, the 3rd Child returned his gaze to Rei, and gave a weak smile. "Well...sure you are, Ayanami. Really!"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you never noticed!" Toji spoke, a brusque impatience to his words.

"I…" Rei started, unsure of how exactly to phrase her thoughts. "I never thought about myself in that manner." Wrapping her right arm about her, she let her eyes fall to the street. "At least…no one has ever told me that before."

"Nobody's told you that you were beautiful?" Kensuke got out disbelievingly. "Really?"

When Rei answered with a simple nod, Toji and Kensuke exchanged surprised glanced. "Well, take it from us, Rei!" the jock hurriedly assured her. "You've got some serious looks!"

"That's right!" Kensuke agreed quickly. "Heck, if you wanted…we could do a photo shoot with you!"

While Rei's eyes were widening with surprise, Shinji gave his friend an accusatory look. "Kensuke!"

"Well, why not?" Kensuke replied querulously. "With the right clothes…and a few tips on how to work the camera…"

While Shinji brought his hand to his face in dismay, Rei asked, "What do you mean by...work the camera?"

"You know, show the right attitude!" Kensuke explained excitedly. "Display some passion for everyone to see!"

"Yeah, well, that might be easier said than done," Toji teased, looking at Rei knowingly. "Now, c'mon already! We better get going!" Then he winked at them before adding, "You know how cranky the class rep gets when we're late!"

"Huh! Tell me about it!" Kensuke agreed, and the two boys started off again.

Shinji was about to follow, but he noticed that Rei was still standing there, apparently lost in thought. "Ayanami?" Shinji he began, stepping towards his fellow pilot. "What is it?"

His words stirring Rei from her stupor, she raised her eyes towards Shinji. "Oh, Ikari-kun."

Unsure of what to say at first, he then gave her a tiny smile before saying, "Come on. We don't want to be late." After a moment, Rei nodded, and the two of them quickly catching up with the other two boys.

As the two of them came up behind the other two boys, Toji looked over his shoulder at them. "By the way, you two," the jock started, a big grin spreading across his face. "Have you got any plans for our big trip toOkinawa?"

"I know I sure do!" Kensuke grinned, almost like he was already there. "Swimming, scuba diving…!"

"And the scenery, Kensuke! Don't forget about the scenery!" Toji added with a deep grin, a licentious glint to his eyes. Then he returned his attention to the other male in the group. "So, how about it?"

With a wan smile, Shinji answered, "Actually…we won't be able to go."

This stopped the other boys in their tracks. "What?" both of them got out, turning to look at the pilots like they had come from another planet. "What do you mean, you won't be able to go?"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Kensuke also demanded.

"Well, when we told Misato about it…she said that she was sorry, but we wouldn't be able to go," Shinji explained with a helpless shrug. "Because…if an Angel were to attack while we were away…"

"But - c'mon, you were both able to go to the _Over the Rainbow, _right?" Toji wondered.

"Yes. However, the Pacific Fleet was less than an hour away from Tokyo-3, and our pilot was on constant standby to stake us back if we were needed," Rei explained. "However, Okinawa is further away, and without the ability to remain on constant contact with NERV Headquarters, as well as an expedient way of returning there in an emergency. Therefore, we cannot go on such a trip ourselves."

"Aw, man! That sucks!" Kensuke declared flatly.

"Yeah, for sure!" Toji concurred. "You two must be totally bummed!"

"Ah, it's okay," Shinji returned, much to the others' surprise. "I mean…I kinda expected it."

"As did I," Rei admitted. "Given the priority our duties have over our personal lives, it should come as no surprise that we would not be allowed to go on this trip."

* * *

_"This sucks!"_ Asuka was heard snarling at lunch time, her shrill voice rattling the eardrums of everyone within range of her voice. Which, as impossible as it may have seemed to Rei, might actually include half of Tokyo-3.

Wincing as she sat at her desk, giving her friend a sympathetic look, Hikari replied, "I really am sorry, Asuka." When the redhead was not at all soothed, the class rep tried again. "I wish you could come with us. I really do."

"I can't believe it! And I spent all day with Kaji, picking out the perfect swimsuit for this trip!" Asuka grumbled, her face one big snarl. "If I ever get my hands on that stupid old whore…!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Misato that way!" Shinji got out, annoyance sparking in his eyes.

"Ha! I'll talk about that drunken slut anyway I want, Third!" Asuka retorted officiously. "Where does she get off, screwing things up for us, anyway?"

"She's just doing her job!" Shinji countered.

"Oh, so making us suffer while everyone else is having fun is her _job_, now?" Asuka sniffed derisively. "If she was _really _doing her job, then _we_ would be the ones out finding the Angels and attacking them, not the other way around! Any good officer knows that the best defense is a good offense!"

"Yeah, well, maybe it's not as simple as that!" Shinji suggested angrily.

While Shinji and Asuka argued, with the German making various derogatory and highly improbable comments about the 3rd Child's lineage and breeding habits, Rei was busy covering her ears, unable to believe the situation. She had been surprised enough when Toji and Kensuke had failed to conclude that Eva pilots, vital to the operation of humanity's ultimate weapon and indispensable to NERV, would not be allowed to go on the trip. The fact that one of the _pilots_ was incapable of reaching this logical conclusion was even more surprising.

_Then again, _Rei thought somberly as Asuka turned away with a flourish, sticking her nose up into the air. _I do not believe I would use the word 'rational' to describe the 2nd Child. Let alone 'logical'._

While Rei was considering various other words to describe Asuka, such as 'incendiary' and 'bombastic', Shinji slid into the chair next to hers. "Ugh, she's impossible!" the boy grumbled tiredly. "How can anyone be so loud, anyway?"

"She must have been looking forward to the trip," Rei decided, trying to put Asuka's angst into perspective. "Suzuhara-kun did say thatOkinawawas very beautiful."

"Huh?" Shinji started, sitting up in surprise. "When did he say that?"

"Earlier today," Rei explained. When Shinji still didn't make the connection, the albino elaborated. "He didn't say it in so many words, but he was apparently very interested in the scenery."

Slowly blinking twice, Shinji then turned away from Rei, a stunned look on his own face. Which didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

Leaning back with a cup of coffee in hand, Misato looked over thebridgeofNERV. Though there was the usual background hum of the work that was always being carried on there, with survey data from Mt. Asuma being run through the MAGI, it was relatively peaceful that day, with the bridge crew relaxing more than anything else.

Listening as Makoto snickered over his comic book, while Maya cried softly over her own reading material, Misato noticed uneven footsteps drawing closer. Turning in the direction of the sound, the Captain saw Ritsuko making her to the coffee machine, a pained expression on her face.

"Hey, Rits," Misato started, not liking the way her friend was moving. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ritsuko started, confused by her friend's words.

"You looked like you're limping," Misato explained, gesturing towards the doctor's left leg. "Are you alright?"

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Ritsuko waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I must've twisted it last night, that's all," the faux-blonde responded. With a smile that didn't really touch her face, she angled her head at her friend. "By the way…I suppose congratulations are in order. You actually managed to cross swords with Commander Ikari and live to tell the tale."

After a moment's pondering, Misato smiled in realization. "Ah, you heard about me getting custody of Rei, huh?"

"Right now, I'd say that about half the people on base must've heard about it by now," Ritsuko replied with a good-natured smirk. "So now, you've got two mouths to feed. Sure you can handle it on your paycheck?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Misato assured her friend. "Shinji and Rei pull in pretty good salaries, in case you've forgotten. Hell, they make more money than _I _do!" Giving this a moment to sink in, the Captain then added, "Besides, Fuyutsuki arranged for me to get a stipend in addition to my regular salary. To help take care of them."

Giving Misato a surprised look, Ritsuko let out a low whistle. "So, not only do you have _two _kids to keep that landfill you call an apartment clean and do all the cooking, you're making more money as well." Making a thoughtful noise in her throat, the doctor smirked and added, "If I'd known being a guardian came with those kind of fringe benefits, I'd have taken Shinji in myself!"

"Watch it, Ritsuko!" Misato growled, not at all in the mood for that kind of teasing. "Those kids have been used enough as it is!"

Pausing at this declaration, Ritsuko frowned and asked, "What's the matter? You don't look too happy about it something."

Snorting, Misato looked squarely at the doctor. "Make that _someone_," the Captain stated firmly. "When I told Gendo about it, about how disgusting her old apartment was…I just don't get it! I honestly thought he _liked _Rei! And he just kept sitting there, telling me that he had put Rei there for a reason, that she was none of my concern!"

"Well, you know how the Commander is about Rei," Ritsuko shrugged. "He's had people fired for 'interfering with the 1st Child'."

"Yeah, I know. People have even gotten toe tags for messing with Rei," Misato stated derisively. "He tried to play that card with me as well, in case you haven't heard!"

"Oh, I heard, all right!" Ritsuko assured her. "Still, I'd say that you're certainly luckier than most of the people here. Ikari must have a soft spot for you to let you get away with something like this."

"If it's the kind of soft spot he has for Rei, he can keep it," Misato replied, her visage hardening as she thought back to that ugly meeting and the cruel, self-centered monstrosity that had made two children so utterly and thoroughly miserable their entire lives.

_When Rei told us about what that bastard had been doing to her all these years, I swear, if he had been there, I'd have blown his balls off of him!_ Misato thought hatefully, the memory of Rei's confession still burning in her mind. lips tightening as she thought back to the end of the meeting. _Why did he do this to her? Who were her parents, and why would they allow this to be done to her? _Misato asked herself. Thinking of how Rei's past had been completely erased. No parents, no past. No nothing. _Who are you, Rei?_

"By the way, Misato, I almost forgot," Ritsuko started, once again drawing her friend's attention. "We've received a report from the Mt. Asuma Earthquake Research Lab."

"Yeah, so I heard," Misato returned easily. "What about it?"

"They've detected something within the volcano," Ritsuko spoke, her tone one of utter seriousness. "On a recent probe of the lower depths, they detected what looked like some kind of shadow."

"A shadow?" Misato repeated querulously. Then her eyes widened at the implication. "You don't think…?"

"We're not sure," Ritsuko admitted. "The MAGI are conducting an analysis right now, but given the condition of the images we have, it's possible we won't be able to make a positive identification."

"I see," Misato spoke, her eyes narrowing at the implication. "So…you want me to go up there and check things out?"

Nodding, Ritsuko continued, "If it _is _an Angel, we need to know about it as soon as possible."

"Alright," Misato concurred. "I'll bring Makoto and a technical team with me. I'll have to tell Shinji and Rei that I might not be back for a little while, though."

"I understand," Ritsuko smiled, turning to move away. Only to hiss as her left foot hit the floor.

Frowning in concern, Misato gave her friend a worried look. "Rits…are you _sure _you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Misato," Ritsuko spoke instantly, not bothering to turn to look at her. "It's nothing, really. Nothing at all."

* * *

"So, it's confirmed?" one of the old men before Gendo asked, his voice heavy with dubiousness. The green light that he was bathed insufficient to disguise the irritation his face wore.

"That is correct," Gendo replied, Fuyutsuki at his side and his hands steepled together as he was once again seated in the meeting room of the Instrumentality Committee. "Shortly after arriving at the Mt. Asuma Earthquake Research Lab, Captain Katsuragi and her people confirmed what we suspected; the shadow we detected within the volcano is an Angel, still within a chrysalis state."

"What about the research team stationed there?" wondered the man shaded with blue. "Is there any risk of a security breach?"

"No," Gendo assured the old men. "Captain Katsuragi has already placed the laboratory under NERV's jurisdiction. The lab has been sealed off from the outside, and all pertinent files have already been secured."

"I see," muttered the Committee member shaded with yellow light. "And what about the Angel? Where is it located ? And is there any indication as to when it will begin maturing?"

"At present, the Angel is at an estimated depth of 1300," Gendo admitted, never once losing face. "The data we obtained from the probe is limited. However, given the contact data we were able to obtain, the MAGI project that it will still be some time before the Angel is capable of posing a threat, if ever. It would appear to be completely dormant."

These words resulted in a treacherous silence amongst the Committee. A silence that ended when man coated with red light asked in a dangerous voice, "And tell me, Ikari; how do you suggest we proceed?"

"We have a window of opportunity here, one that is unlikely to occur again," Gendo replied. "All things considered, I hereby request an A-17 special declaration."

The moment these words were said, Gendo watched as the expressions of four of the Committee members twist with shock, with only Keel maintaining his composure. His own feelings hidden behind his cybernetic visor.

Gendo enjoyed that look, the fact that he was still able to take control, to leave his critics unbalanced. To once again prove to them that, despite what they might think or want, despite the wildcards that had cropped up, that _he _was the one who still wielded most of the winds and dragons. That much of their plans rested on a power that he ruled over.

"An A-17?" the red member repeated incredulously. "You actually mean to make an offensive attack?"

"No, that's too dangerous," the green one sneered. "Or have you forgotten what happened fifteen years ago?"

"And what of the possibility of either Spirit or the Silver Surfer interfering?" the man lit with yellow demanded. "What you are planning is dangerous in and of itself, but if those two try something, even if they intend only to help…!"

"I have forgotten nothing," Gendo assured them, his expression hardening at the reminder that he had two very powerful, very unexpected thorns in his side. "But we cannot lose this chance to take an offensive posture. And given the Angel's present dormancy, we have the chance to obtain it. To actually capture a living Angel for study."

"Still, the risk is considerable," Keel pointed out. "The 7th Angel's actions indicate that the destruction of Adam has had a severe affect on their mental state. What guarantee do we have that this Angel won't exhibit similar hostility, should it awaken?"

"There are no guarantees. Not in any of this," Gendo admitted, nonplused. "But as you said, the previous Angel was uncharacteristically aggressive. And study of a living specimen could be the key to learning why." Then he leaned in closer to his critics and added, "And obtaining such a specimen would go a long way to restoring NERV's reputation in the eyes of the public at large."

As he surveyed the faces of the men before him, Gendo knew that he had scored a tactical victory in their war of words. Ever since the fiascos involving Adam, as well as the 6th and 7th Angels, the UN had been watching both NERV and the Committee with increased vigilance. But the UN was still a political entity, subject to the same kickbacks and politics that were to be expected of such an organization. And public image and success rates went a long way with such institutions.

"Do not fail us again, Ikari. Or I assure you…it will be for the last time," Keel finally declared, just before the lights went dark. The committee members disappearing from view.

"If we fail, it _will_ be the last time. For all of us," Fuyutsuki muttered unhappily.

Gendo didn't deem his former sensei's words worthy of response. All he knew was that an opportunity had been placed before him to bring the scales of power back into the proper balance. Just one of the many steps, many risks he needed to cleanse this world...and maybe, just maybe, find a way to replace Adam in his scenario. And thus be able to once again enjoy the warmth of his beloved Yui's embrace.

Gendo would gladly risk the whole of humanity to succeed in his plans. For without Yui, there was nothing worth living for in this world, anyway.

* * *

Lying in her room, Rei scrutinized her ceiling, her thoughts heavy with new thoughts, new ideas.

_Am I…truly beautiful? _she wondered, the words of Shinji and the others coming back to her. Sitting up, Rei looked about the room, before her eyes settling on her closet. Shinji wasn't there, and Misato was currently away from Tokyo-3 on special assignment. Which meant that the only possible intruder she would have to worry about was a warm water penguin. And while PenPen was far smarter than the average water fowl with prehensile claws, he was incapable of speaking any human tongue. Meaning that it was unlikely that he could betray her secrets.

With this in mind, Rei summoned the board. As the mercurial object obediently slid through the closet door like it wasn't even there, it came to hover before her. Its surface rippling, an object appeared from the mercurial substance of the board as it lifted higher into the air. Getting to her feet, Rei looked at the object…and saw her own reflection in the full length mirror the board had produced.

_Is it true? _Rei wondered, placing her hand against the cool, glassy surface of the mirror, studying her features. _Am I…beautiful?_

For a time, Rei simply stood there, scrutinizing her own features, comparing them to the other girls she knew from school. Those considered to be beautiful…and those, not so much.

Though Rei had never bothered dealing with other people for most of her life at school, she had remained observant. She was aware of certain physical characteristics that boys and girls considered desirable, simply from overhearing them talking amongst themselves at school. And as she compared himself to them…she did find that certain aspects of her appearance were comparable to theirs.

And yet…something was missing.

While Rei could see physical components to her face that could be considered attractive…there was something else. Something that seemed to be missing. Something that so-called popular girls had…but was not to be seen in Rei's own face.

_What did Aida-kun say? That I should display…passion? _Rei remembered, considering the matter. Thinking back to the day when she had been transformed by the 5th Angel, when Shinji had burned his own hands, trying to help her. When he had shed tears of relief upon discovering her to be alright, begging her not to say that she had nothing but Eva. That her life was expendable.

When Rei had told him that she did not know what to feel or do…he had suggested that she smile.

_A smile, _Rei thought, seizing on the word, and thinking back to the girls she had seen at school. _Pilot Sohryu smiles very frequently, and she is considered to be very popular amongst the boys at school. And the other girls there…many of them smile a good deal as well._

At first, it seemed almost ridiculous to Rei. A smile was a simple shifting of facial tissue. There was no real practicality to such a biological function. Still…she had also heard people talking about pleasant smiles, cute smiles, nasty smiles…

Looking at the mirror, Rei studied her own expression. _Is it possible? _she wondered, her own lips curling just the slightest bit at the thought. Lost in her own confusion, her own mixed emotions and wonderings, Rei blinked…only to widen her eyes in surprise.

It was her face, she had no doubt of that. But it looked so…so different.

_Is that…me? _Rei thought, marveling at the difference. At how much…brighter her face seemed. More interesting, more attractive. More…alive.

Stunned by this, the reflection of Rei lost her smile, and now seemed lost. Confused. A perfect reflection for how Rei herself now felt. At this simple revelation.

_I…I look so…different, _was the astonished thought that ran through Rei's mind. That something so simple as a smile…and the expression she now wore...could have such an impact on how she appeared.

Continuing to look at her reflection, Rei angled her head, and thought of the many faces she had seen being made by her fellow students. Sad faces, angry ones, expressions both gloomy and gloating. And as she stood there, she tried to mimic them. To see how those expressions would affect her own continence.

To Rei's astonishment, each expression she tried on changed her appearance dramatically, triggering different emotional reactions within herself. And with that, she made a new discovery; that the various expressions of emotion _did _in fact alter how she perceived her own face. Made her look more or less attractive to herself.

And if these expressions of emotion affected herself in that way…she saw no reason why they wouldn't influence others similarly.

Even as Rei was processing this discovery, she heard her cell phone ringing. Startled from her own thoughts, the albino mentally commanded the board. As it absorbed the mirror it had produced and disappeared back into her closet, Rei took out her phone and flipped it open.

"Yes?" Rei spoke.

"Rei, this is Dr. Akagi," came Ritsuko's voice. "I need you to come down to NERV Headquarters immediately."

"Understood," Rei responded, automatically wondered what it was the faux-blonde wanted. However, she also knew better that to ask that question, to arouse suspicion.

_Could she…suspect? _Rei wondered, only to frown at the thought. _But…I've been so careful…and if Commander Ikari suspected…would he not send Section 2 for me?_

With the realization that she would not learn anything further by standing in her room, asking questions she had no answers to, Rei made ready to leave. Her mind still on the discoveries she had made that day.

* * *

"Is that an Angel?" Shinji wondering, staring down at the image displayed upon the floor of the situation room. Barely paying attention to the briefing being given him and the other pilots as he studied the creature that was the latest of humanity's would-be destroyers.

"Correct. It appears to be a chrysalis form that precedes the adult stage," Ritsuko explained with a slight nod as Maya stood silently at her side. "Our prime objective will be to capture this Angel alive, and as close to its original form as possible."

Frowning somewhat, Shinji continued to study the thing being displayed before him. Despite the size of it, something that was made clear by the readouts being displayed alongside the actual image, the thing he was looking at looked more like a human fetus than any of the monstrosities he had been faced with. _Then again...Ritsuko said that their DNA is basically a match with our own,_ he frowned, recalling that surprising revelation. _But...still, it's hard to imagine that _this _will actually turn into an _Angel_..._

As Shinji wondered if the other Angels he had fought before looked like this before maturing into their adult forms, Asuka asked, "And if we can't take this thing alive, what then?"

"Then you'll have no choice but to destroy it," Ritsuko sternly informed them. "Understood?"

"Roger!" the Children returned briskly.

Nodding to this, Ritsuko then looked down at the clipboard she held, "The primary pilot for this operation will be…"

"Oh, pick me, pick me!" Asuka cried out, excitedly raising her hand high into the air. "Please! I _love_ diving!"

Glancing over at their newest pilot, Shinji groaned inwardly at her enthusiasm. _She's actually _volunteering_ to go jumping into a _volcano_? _Shinji thought incredulously. _Doesn't she even have the slightest idea of how dangerous this is gonna be? _Then he lowered his eyes sourly. _Not that it makes any difference, anyway. I just know they're gonna pick me… _

"Asuka," Ritsuko concluded, causing Shinji to stand bolt upright in shock. While he was trying to figure out if the doctor had misspoken, she went on to explain. "Shinji, you and Unit 01 will be her backup, just in case there's a problem."

"That won't be necessary!" Asuka declared officiously. "This mission is going to be a piece of cake!"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Asuka, Rei then turned her attention to Ritsuko. "And me?"

"The repairs and modifications to Unit 00 are still incomplete," Maya informed them somberly. "Also, we'll be using D-Type equipment for this operation. Unit 00 still isn't compatible with it."

"In any case, Commander Ikari has a…special assignment for you, Rei," Ritsuko informed them.

"A…special assignment?" Rei repeated. When Shinji looked at the albino, he saw that her mouth was hanging open just the slightest bit, her eyes widened.

Her lips pressed tightly together, Ritsuko locked gazes with the albino. "Correct. Therefore, you'll have to remain here for this mission."

Shooting Rei a look of false sympathy, Asuka gave her a taunting grin. "Aw, poor little Rei! Stuck minding the city while the rest of us go on a little trip! They don't let you have _any_ fun, now do they?"

Scowling at the banal redhead, Shinji was sorely tempted to say something in regards to her overused mouth when he turned his attention to his new housemate. Only to be surprised when he saw the look on Rei's face.

While he had not known Rei for very long, and while he knew she wasn't given to displays of emotion, Shinji could have sworn he saw fear caressing her features...

* * *

When Shinji and Asuka were finally ready for their mission, Rei followed Ritsuko through the bowels of NERV. Though she was concerned with the ambiguity with which the doctor had used in referring to her assignment, the blue-haired girl wasn't particularly concerned. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Gendo had had her summoned for some reason or another. Reasons that all pertained to the purpose for which Rei had been created. A purpose that she could no longer fulfill.

In any case, she was still thinking of her latest discovery. Not that long ago, Rei had learned that facial expressions could indeed affect how someone was perceived. And now, she had discovered that the clothes people wore also had an impact. Something made clear by what had happened when Asuka had appeared while wearing a heat-resistant version of her standard plug suit.

Moving about like a red balloon with humanoid limbs and a head, Asuka had been quick to lash out at Shinji, who had practically fallen to the floor, pointing at the German with one hand while his other arm was wrapped about his sides. Tears streamed from his eyes as he had chortled madly, helpless with laughter even as Rei had looked on. Barely holding back the urge to smile, laughter trying to force its way up her throat as well.

While Rei followed Ritsuko into the depths of NERV, the memory of how utterly ridiculous Asuka had looked flashed within her mind. While the image still caused a mental chuckle to pop up, it was the redhead's behavior that caused a question to make its way to Rei's lips before she could think better of it. "Dr. Akagi...why was Pilot Sohryu chosen to be the 2nd Child?"

"Hmm?" Ritsuko started, apparently surprised by Rei's question. After a moment of studying the blue-haired girl, she seemed to shrug before answering, "Well, she has been trained for over ten years to be a pilot, and her synch scores, combat ability, and reflexes all make her an ideal choice. Why do you ask?"

"Her actions are erratic. Unpredictable," Rei clarified. "She almost refused to pilot for this mission, simply because of how Unit 02 appeared in the D-Type exo-suit, and tried have Ikari-kun do it instead. Yet insisted on piloting when you suggested that I would have to take her place, should she continue to refuse."

"I see what you mean," Ritsuko admitted, thinking back to her not-so-subtle manipulation of Asuka's ego. "Still, Commander Ikari was the one who selected her to be the 2nd Child. And that's all you really need to know."

"I see," Rei replied. Frowning at the non-answer, the albino changed subjects. "And what is this special assignment that Commander Ikari has for me?"

"It's nothing much," Ritsuko returned. "We're going to be doing some preliminary work on the Dummy Plug System, that's all."

Narrowing her eyes, Rei considered the doctor's response. She was fully aware of her plans for the Dummy System, and the role she was intended to play in it. She…and the many spare Reis that currently floated about in the depths of Terminal Dogma. All in all, Rei could find nothing even slightly suspicious about her current situation. And so, without further question, she followed her into the analysis room, eyeing the transparent cylinder in the center of it.

"Let's hurry and get this done as quickly as we can," Ritsuko sternly told her. "As soon as we're done, I have to join Shinji and Asuka for this trip to Mt. Asuma."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei responded, long since familiar with this procedure as she began shedding her clothes.

"I just hope everything goes smoothly with this operation," Ritsuko commented in a worried manner.

Something in the way the Ritsuko had spoken giving her pause, Rei frowned slightly as she looked up at the doctor. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

Pausing to study Rei, Ritsuko sighed before explaining, "This mission is going to be extremely dangerous. We're going to be tampering with a dormant Angel here, and we both know what happened the _last _time someone tried that."

"Second Impact," Rei answered, suddenly understanding the doctor's concern.

"Right. One mistake, and we could wind up dooming the entire world," Ritsuko admitted, a tension to her words that hadn't been there before. "And even if that doesn't happen, there's a chance that we won't make it back."

Again pausing even as she shed the last of her clothes, Rei studied the doctor for a time. "Why not?"

"Commander Ikari has ordered the JSSDF to be on standby for this mission," Ritsuko explained, her words growing heavier. "If it looks like we've failed to get the Angel, or if there's any indication that Third Impact is going to occur, they're to use N2 depth charges to destroy the Angel."

Taken aback by this, Rei could stand there, gazing in shock at the doctor. "But...that would mean that you and the others...will die as well," she got out, her mind already conjuring images of such an event. Of Shinji, Misato, and everyone else sent to the volcano obliterated by the devastating explosives. "And such a bombardment would be unlikely to kill an Angel."

"I know. Odds are good that the N2s would be destroyed before they could even reach the depths the Angel is at," Ritsuko concurred, motioning for Rei to get into the chamber. "And even if they did, the massive amount of energy released into the fault lines by the explosions could cause an earthquake of catastrophic proportions. It could reduce all of Japan to a molten slagheap." As the albino entered the chamber, the doctor sighed before admitting, "Still, the Committee feels this is much better than the alternative."

"The Committee members...aren't scientists, Dr. Akagi," Rei commented as Ritsuko closed the chamber.

To the blue-haired girl's surprise, Ritsuko chuckled at this statement. "You're right. They're not," she smiled in a knowing manner. "Still, we're stuck following their orders. Just as we have to follow Gendo's." With that, the faux-blonde pressed a button, at which the chamber began filling with LCL. "This won't take long, Rei. So just relax, and try not to think of anything."

"Understood," Rei answered. Already thinking that, as soon as this test was over, the Silver Surfer would be joining the mission .

* * *

Freed from the depths of NERV and having left a shadow to occupy the role of Rei Ayanami, the Silver Surfer soared the clear, blue skies between Tokyo-3 and . _I hope nothing goes wrong with this operation, _she found herself thinking. _Even the power of the board might not be able to stop Third Impact is something happens to this Angel. _Then she frowned and added, _Also...Ikari-kun and Misato have already taken great risks on my behalf. If I have to help them, Commander Ikari would be that much more likely to be angry with them. Blame them for whatever trouble my involvement causes him._

Almost halfway to Mt. Asuma, the Silver Surfer continued to ponder the situation, thinking of all the things that could go horrendously wrong with such a hazardous operation. Until she found herself stirred from her thoughts by a rumble of thunder. A quizzical noise sounding in her throat, she looked up at the skies, the mercurial superwoman's eyes widening as massive cloud banks filling the air above her. Within moments' time, the sun was blotted out completely, jags of lightning leaping between the clouds.

"Impossible," the Silver Surfer murmured, even as rain began to fall upon her silvery skin. "This storm…where did it come from?"

**_It came from her, _**Lilith spoke tersely. **_Beware, child._**

"Lilith?" the Silver Surfer got out, stunned by the 2nd Angel's voice. It had been so long since she had initiated contact that the return of her voice left the mercurial superwoman was both overjoyed and concerned at the same time. For it could only mean that her situation was even more serious than she had initially realized.

"What are you talking about?" the Silver Surfer pressed even as the wind howled dangerously, the rain coming down in sheets to spill harmlessly off her metallic skin. "Are you saying that…someone caused this change in the weather? Who?"

**_Ramiel. The Angel of Thunder,_** Lilith explained tersely as a familiar sensation registered in the Silver Surfer's mind. The sensation caused by the growing proximity of another carrying a Fruit of Life.

_Is it...the 8th Angel?_ the Silver Surfer wondered, shifting her eyes in the direction of the foreign sensation. As she did so, the clouds ahead of her parted somewhat, revealing a figure that she. A female figure who slowly descended, coming to hover a distance above and in front of her.

"You," the Silver Surfer got out, her eyes taking in every detail of the girl who rode the winds above her. Of hair and eyes that were as white as snow. A slender figure covered by a two-piece bikini whose top and bottom was connected by a metal ring. She had a black cape with gold trim, and a black tiara on her head, and with a brass utility belt about her waist. She wore black, thigh-high boots and gloves, both of which had brass fitted to them.

"Greetings, herald of Lilith," the girl spoke, hatred dripping from her every word. "I have been waiting for you. When NERV appeared , I knew you would come to destroy Sandalphon. Just as you did Gaghiel and Israfel!"

"What?" the Silver Surfer got out, overwhelmed by what was happening. "How do you know…?"

"Of your connection to the Mother of All?" the girl cut in, her features trembling with a rage that was akin to madness. "My brothers and sisters have told me about you…those you have helped slay, and those that have yet to come. They have sensed your connection to Lilith."

Frowning, the Silver Surfer examined the girl. Felt the energies she emitted, energies that were so familiar to her. Energies that were responsible for her own transformation. "But…this cannot be," the silver-skinned heroine got out, struggling with the reality before her. "You cannot be the 5th Angel. It was killed some time ago."

There was an ugly pause as the girl's lips curled into a snarl. "The being you speak of…was my brother," the she finally retorted, her voice cold with a murderous rage, her body crackling with lightning. "I am his successor; the new Angel of Thunder. The Tempest Aterna. I…am Storm!"

Her name tearing lose of her mouth as if it were declaration of war, Storm sent forth two waves of white-blue lightning that crackled through the air towards the Surfer. Gasping in shock, the Surfer instinctively shot up above Storm's assault, bringing her own AT-Field into existence…only to have it automatically neutralized.

"You will not escape this place with your life!" Storm assured the Silver Surfer, her eyes sparkling with frenzied electricity. Gesturing up at the clouds above, she clenched both fists, a gesture accompanied by a mammoth crack of thunder. "The All-Father will be avenged!"

"I don't…understand!" the Silver Surfer cried out, only to look up at the clouds above. The mercurial superwoman's mouth popped open as she saw the clouds swirling above. The dark mass began to funnel down towards her, the mouth of the tornado looming hungrily above.

Angling her board downwards, the Silver Surfer shot away from the meteorological attack, only to find that her troubles were only growing. Even more cyclones were reaching down from the sky, lightning rippling through the whirling winds, with thunder roaring in every direction. Distracted, looking this way and that in order to get a better understanding of what was happening, the quicksilver girl was unaware of an even greater threat, until the crackle of electricity was heard behind her. And then her world went white with shock and pain.

_"Aaarrrgh!"_ the Silver Surfer cried out, every nerve she possessed crying out in pain as a lightning bolt struck home. Off balance, the silver-skinned superwoman flipped upside-down, even as her attacker came within view.

"I will not let you get away!" Storm vowed, tossing another blast of electric doom. "The All-Father must be avenged! The entire world depends on it!"

_What? _the Silver Surfer wondered, unable to make sense of what was being said. Then she shook her head, trying to clear it of confusion. So far, all of her wonderings had done was make her a target for her opponent. If she was going to survive long enough to get answers to her questions, she realized that she would have stop asking those questions long enough to stay alive.

Feeling her body healing from the damage done to it, the Silver Surfer once again rose into the sky, and targeted her opponent. Gathering the power of her board in her hands, she sent twin bolts of electric-blue devastation shrieking into the air.

Storm answered with energy bolts of her own. Lightning once again streamed from her hands, slamming into the Surfer's own attack. Though the raw, unfocused lightning was unable to stop the twin beams completely, they were more than sufficient to deflect the attack.

"You are…very powerful, Surfer. I suppose I should expect that from one chosen as the agent of Lilith's will," Storm gritted, veins popping from her forehead, the tornadoes that swirled about becoming more violent. "But even your power cannot stop the full fury of nature!"

Almost deafened by the furious winds shifting around her, the Silver Surfer once again found herself on the defensive as she moved to avoid being stricken by the many cyclones that undulated towards her. Nimbly scooting between the massive walls of wind, she was determined not to be hit by one of the tornadoes. If such an impact was sufficient to tear her way from the board, then she would instantly be at her foe's mercy. And from what the Surfer could tell, mercy was something Storm did not have much of. So she swerved and dodged, riding the winds like they were ocean waves.

_She cannot maintain such an assault forever, _the Silver Surfer told herself, quickly accessing the situation, what she could glean of her opponent through her own Angelic senses. _Though I do not know the full range of Storm's abilities, I know that they must have limitations. She must be pushing her S2 organ to its limits in order to maintain such an assault._

Just as the Silver Surfer finished this analysis, her keen ears detected a new sound. The rain that still fell upon her was shifting from water…to lumps of ice.

The hail stones shattering as they impacted upon her metallic sheath, the Silver Surfer winced. Though the barrage was insufficient to cause any serious damage, she was still forced to shield her eyes from it, and the multiple strikes made it more difficult to navigate. Though the interference wasn't great, it was enough to be trouble. A fact that was driven home when Storm once again reappeared, not at all impeded by her power.

Murder in her eyes and lightning about her hands, Storm once again lashed out at the Surfer. The mercurial superwoman desperately launched her own counter offense, taking a page from her opponent's book by firing her own power into the path of the lightning bolts. The blasts of energy collided, canceling each other out.

Taking advantage of the moment, the Silver Surfer shot straight towards Storm, firing her own blasts as she flew in. The wind rider was unable to dodge fast enough to avoid being hit by the attack. Blue destruction wrapping about her body, searing flesh and cloth alike. Crying out in pain, the wind rider was sent tumbling down towards the waiting earth.

Unsure of what else to do, the Silver Surfer decided to follow. While Storm had initiated the battle, the mercurial heroine did not wish her death. And she still didn't know why this strange girl had attacked in the first place. _She said that Adam had to be avenged, for the sake of the world, _she thought as she drew closer. _But why? What did she mean by that?_

As Storm tumbled about in the air, the Silver Surfer frowned. While she was loathe to risk falling prey to a trap, it was looking more and more like her opponent was incapable of saving herself. Just as she was considering the possibility of intervening, a gust of wind blew up, sending shards of hail into silver heroine's face. Wincing as she tried to see past the chunks of ice, she was barely able to make out Storm twisting about, angling her hands towards her.

Realizing that she had been tricked almost too late, the Silver Surfer angled her board so that it was between her and Storm just before the wind witch launched her lightning attack. The bolts of electricity were absorbed into the quicksilver surface of the board, but Storm was far from done. Rising up on an updraft, she pointed her hands out to her sides, grunting with effort as she launched lightning into the air around them.

With this, the Silver Surfer realized that she was surrounded. The electricity of the lightning was now dispersed amongst the hail and clouds, and the twisters Storm had summoned were still in effect. Making matters worse…was the fact that Storm knew it.

Smiling dementedly at the sight of her enemy ensnared by lightning and tornadoes alike, Storm brought her hands together, death crackling between them. "It's done! The madness ends _now!"_

At these words, the most colossal bolt of lightning yet spat forth at the Silver Surfer, whose eyes went wide with horror as it struck home. Howling in agony at the sheer force of the blow, she was sent tumbling into one of the tornados, where she was spun about mercilessly. Hail and lightning followed after her, crashing into her silver skin without pity or remorse. Screams of pain were drowned out by the howls of wind and thunder alike.

* * *

Hovering at a safe distance, fully aware that she was not proof against her own powers, Storm watched her opponent's fate with growing satisfaction. "It's done," she murmured, the strain she was bearing up under showing in her words. Feeling the cries of anger and roars of triumph of her brethren in her mind as she tried to focus on the battle. Screams that, while painful for her, were more tolerable than the constant bickering and dissension she had been forced to endure as of late.

For a long time, Storm let the full force of nature howl unchecked, determined not to make the same mistake the Silver Surfer had. Constantly checking to make certain that the silver-skinned girl could not escape the great force of the tornado, the weather witch concentrated her full strength within the heart of the tornado. The result was like a super tornado, with every form of devastation that nature could assume mixed into one great entity of annihilation.

It was an act that was taking all of Storm's strength to maintain, but it was worth it for her. Anything was worth ending the madness of her kin.

Finally, when her body was finally throbbing with exhaustion and sweat staining her costume, Storm released her power, and allowed the tornado to dissipate. Soon, the clouds faded away, and the blissful peace of a sunny day returned toJapan. With only the main clods of dirt and debris falling away from the dissipated tornado to prove that had once been there.

**_Hmph. A fair showing...nephilim,_** came Zeruel's brutish voice.

**_Indeed!_** came another of other her kin, his or her voice so twisted with sick glee that Storm could not recognize it. **_Lilith's herald is dead for sure! The All-Father -!_**

**_Hold, sister,_** came Ireul's voice. **_We cannot be certain of that. Not until we have seen her body._**

_I know,_ Storm informed her brethren, her insides twisting at this burden. _I'll...start searching for it now._

With this, Storm slowly descended, scanning the terrain below. Seeing far beyond the visible spectrum of light and into the EM wavelengths, she searched the various forms of energy signatures. She searched for several minutes without finding her. Frowning at this, the weather witch rode the winds down closer to the forests below, determined to find her prey.

Then, just as the voices of her kind began to rise in her mind, hatred and dissent again filling her thoughts, Storm sighted a familiar EM signature. Moving in for a closer look, the wind rider glided down between the trees, and found her quarry.

There, on the floor of the forest, lay the Silver Surfer. Her skin now a gunmetal grey, her board hovering a few feet distant. Watching the girl for any sign of life, Storm saw nothing. The energy signature of the fallen superwoman was far fainter; more an afterimage than anything else. There was no movement. Nothing.

Frowning, Storm raised her hands, loosing a lightning bolt at the form of her enemy. She was determined not to be taken by surprise, to make certain that the deed was done.

The bolt of electricity slammed into the body of the Silver Surfer, and sent it flying into a tree. Immediately collapsing to the ground, the apparent corpse tumbled once, twice, before coming to a stop. And once again…it did not move.

Still not quite satisfied, Storm carefully moved towards the body, never once lowering her guard. Always keeping her hand towards it, ready to deliver a lethal jolt at any time. When there was still no sign of movement, Storm slowly, cautiously knelt at the Surfer's body, and placed her fingers to the girl's neck.

There was no pulse. No breathing. Nothing.

The Silver Surfer…was dead.

Wincing at the roar of approval this brought her, Storm let out a weary breath, her lips tightened as she placing her arms beneath the Silver Surfer's slight form. With a grunt of effort, the winder rider picked her fallen foe up and looked her in the face.

"I'm sorry," Storm murmured, pain and sadness replacing the hatred that had filled her features before. "But I had no choice. You slew the All-Father…and ruined everything for me. Ruined our only chance at peace."

"How did I do that?" came the Silver Surfer's voice…from behind Storm.

Gasping in shock, the incredulous voices of the other Angels sounding in her mind, Storm whirled about. Only to be staggered by the sight of _another _Silver Surfer rising from her board, a beam of blue light streaming from her hands.

_"No!"_ Storm cried out as she found herself ensnared by the beam, the body she had held fading into nothingness. Deafened by the wrathful howls of the other Angels, she struggling impotently against the energy field even as the Silver Surfer forced her down into the earth, the ground melting as she was driven deeper into it. The soil then solidified tightly about her, becoming as of solid stone. She could not move so much as a finger, let alone break free.

Staring accusingly at the Silver Surfer, Storm snarled, "How is this possible? What was that _thing? _Where did you come from?"

"That was a shadow of myself. A duplicate," the Silver Surfer intoned calmly, as if the two of them were just speaking casually on the streets. "As for myself…I was hiding in the board."

Her eyes bulging, Storm could only glare at the mercurial superwoman in shock. "Hiding…inside the _board?"_

"That is correct," the Silver Surfer confirmed. "While I was inside that tornado, I hid inside the board. Then I conjured a shadow of myself to take my place. To play possum, as it were."

**_I see. Then it was just a matter of waiting for Ramiel for to come looking for the corpse. And while she was distracted by the corpse, Lilith's herald was able to strike by surprise,_** came Leliel's voice, the Angel of Night sounding almost intrigued. **_Clever._**

**_Agreed. A pity that our foolish sister wasn't similarly clever!_** Sahaquiel sneered. **_How could you possibly allow that abomination to -!_**

**_Everyone, please! Do not fault our sister!_** Tabris cried out. **_None of us knew that Lilith's herald has this power! None of us...!_**

Releasing a broken sob as the conflict and madness once again raged within her own mind, Storm screwed her eyes shut. "Then…you might as well do it," she got out, bitterness hanging from every word. "Go ahead! Just finish me off and get it over with!"

There was silence as Storm awaited the finishing blow. Instead, the Silver Surfer asked, "Is that what you want me to do?"

Aghast at the question, Storm looked once again at the Surfer. The silver-skinned girl was still standing on her board, looking expectantly at her. "What are you talking about?" the wind rider countered. Her kin too wrapped up in their own fury and mounting insanity to pay any real amount of attention to what was happening. "What game are you playing now?"

"I am not playing any game. I simply have no desire to kill you," the Silver Surfer explained slowly, tilting her head to one side. "Do you wish for me to do so?"

Her mouth opening and close in rapid succession, Storm wondered if the madness had taken a greater told on her than she had realized. "No, of course I don't _want _to die!" she finally spat out. "But…why aren't you going to kill me?"

"Because I have no reason to," the Silver Surfer explained simply.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ you have a reason!" Storm retorted, almost unable to believe she was arguing in favor of her own destruction. "I tried to kill you, remember?"

Nodding, the Silver Surfer answered, "Yes, I do remember. However, I do not want to kill you." Then the mercurial girl hovered closer to her prisoner. "What I want…is to know why you sought to kill me. What is your relationship with the Angels? Who are you, exactly?"

Blinking at the Silver Surfer, Storm once again averted her eyes before admitting, "That…is something of as long story."

The Silver Surfer frowned, seeming to consider this for a time. Seconds passing inexorably before she finally returned her attention to her captive. "That does not bother me," the silver-skinned girl told her. "I have nowhere I need to be at the moment, and I would like to hear this story."

Sighing softly at these words, Storm once again looked at the Silver Surfer, and sighed wearily as Tabris slowly stabilized her brethren. "Alright…I suppose I don't have any reason not to tell you," she finally decided. "I doubt it could make things any worse."

* * *

_I'm glad everything is going well at Mt. Asuma, and that Pilot Sohryu succeeded in retrieving the dormant Angel,_ the Silver Surfer thought as she sat on her board, grateful that Lilith was able to sense Misato's thoughts to an extent. _Storm was correct when she said that her's was a long story._

Storm's story had spanned for well over an hour, and the Silver Surfer had listened patiently to her captive explain her origins. How she had become the Angelic being she now was through a blood bond she had had with Ramiel, a bond somehow formed upon the day of her birth. How she had been there when the Angel had been killed, and how it had transferred its power to her. As well the quest she had undertaken on the behalf of the fallen Angel of Thunder.

"When I chose to spend my last moments with my brother, he realized that the Lilim weren't the evil creatures he and the other Angels believe them to be," Storm explained, the fact that she was still interred in stone not seeming to bother her. "He gave me his power, hoping that I would find the ones who caused Adam's downfall, as well as Second Impact, and bring peace to our two races."

"I see," the Silver Surfer murmured, recalling that day well. The day when she, like Storm, had found a new purpose in life. A new meaning.

Then Storm's face once again contorted with grief and anger, much of that belonging to her brothers and sisters. "But then you…you ruined _everything!_" she cried out, tears washing down her face. "You killed Adam! You sent the others into madness! I never even had the chance to try before you destroyed my brother's hope! His dream for me, for both our peoples, and you took it and squandered any chance we had at making it come true!" Avertting her eyes from her captor, she went on to say, "Now the other will never stop until they _or_ the Lilim have been annihilated!"

The Silver Surfer said nothing at first. Then she looked mildly at her fellow superwoman. "I…am sorry."

Stunned by this words, Storm stared at the Silver Surfer, until rage suddenly over took her. "You're _sorry? _That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"That's…all I can say," the Silver Surfer explained. "But…I had no choice. If I had not destroyed Adam, then…"

"Then what? The _evil_ Angels would have destroyed everyone?" Storm sarcastically demanded. "Adam is not evil, and neither are his children! The evil ones are the Lilim who subdued him, and unleashed the Second Impact!"

Studying her captive for a time, the Silver Surfer hesitated before replying, "I am aware of that."

"What?" Storm replied with clear surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I know that it was humans who caused the explosion of Adam's power," the Silver Surfer elaborated. "I also know that not all Angels are evil. My bond with Lilith should be proof of that."

The scowl Storm wore made it clear she was not impressed by this. "Lilith is different," she muttered indifferently. "The Mother of All is the Lilim's creator. She has nothing to do with Adam or his children."

"Lilith is _your _mother as well," the Silver Surfer pointed out, causing Storm to look up in confusion. "I can sense the human aspect of you, as well as the Angelic. You are as much of her as you are of Adam."

Several seconds passed in silence, before the weather witch lowered her eyes. "For now…maybe," Storm muttered cryptically. Then she looked up at the Silver Surfer and shouted, "But that doesn't change what you've done! All of my brothers and sisters know you slew the All-Father! They _saw_ Adam's last moment, when you stole him away from us! And ever since that moment…they have cried out! I can hear them screaming in my mind, even now! Screaming for your blood, for vengeance on the Lilim! On _all _the Lilim!"

Cocking her head at Storm, the Silver Surfer tried to understand what she was saying. "Is that why you tried to kill me?"

"Yes," Storm nodded. "I had hoped to sooth their anger, their madness, by avenging the All-Father. If you had died, then they would have returned to following Adam's path, just as Israfel did! I would have made certain of that!"

"What do you mean?" the Silver Surfer wondered perplexedly.

Staring coldly at the Silver Surfer, Storm sucked in several stabilizing breaths before she began to explain. "Ever since the All-Father's death, with my brothers and sisters growing increasingly furious, and crazed for vengeance! Some of them having been pushing for all of them to manifest at once, to run rampant and destroy everything and everyone on the planet! They thought it would be impossible to accomplish Third Impact, so they were going to go on a rampage, destroying everything they could!" she got out, clearly struggling with what she was saying. "But…Gaghiel...he told us of someone he had sensed at seas. Someone who is compatible with us, with whom they can still accomplish their plans."

Comprehension slowly setting in, the Silver Surfer stared hard at her captive. "You are talking about Spirit," she spoke. Storm gave a quick nod to this. "Then…you are the one who set the Angels upon her."

"I didn't have a choice! If I hadn't, then my brothers and sisters would have destroyed this world!" Strom protested. "At least this way…there's still a chance that they can be…dealt with."

Her face hardening, the Silver Surfer thought about Storm's words, and found that there was a certain logic to them. As long as Spirit lived in Tokyo-3, than the Angels would be drawn to her. To the one place on the planet capable of defending itself against their wrath. If the Angels truly went mad as she seemed to believe they would, then even with NERV bases across the world, there was little chance that they would be able to stop the Angels before they savaged much of the planet, especially with functional Evangelions in such short supply. In her own way, Storm had been trying to save the world, in the only way she could.

"You said that _some _of the Angels desire to attack humanity en masse," the Silver Surfer asked, wanting to get as much as information as possible. "Does that mean that...some of them wish for peace?"

Pressing her lips together, Storm looked up at the Silver Surfer with a deep sadness. "I...don't know," she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Before the All-Father's death, there were several who weren't interested in war and revenge." Giving a low shake of her head, she then admitted, "Now...we're barely holding on. And the madness gets worse with every single moment. Eventually...it'll overwhelm us all."

"Even you?" the Silver Surfer inquired with an edge of concern.

"Even me," Storm slowly, reluctantly admitted. "If only you could have known what it was like in the Angelic collective when the All-Father lived. His strength kept the minds and souls of my brothers and sisters in perfect harmony with each other. Everything flowed evenly into each other, and even though we each had our own minds, we still had the full support of each other. We all had access to the knowledge, the wisdom, and the strength of each of Adam's Children, even the ones whose physical bodies were slain." Smiling in memory of this time, the wind rider let her smile fall away in face of her grief. "But now, there is no harmony. Only chaos. All of our emotions, our anger, our love, our fear, our joy and confusion and every other emotion you can feel is running out of control! Each individual mind is drowning in the emotional madness of the collective as a whole! Drowning out our thoughts, our rational minds, leaving us with little more than base instinct!" Shaking her head fervently, Storm looked imploringly at the Silver Surfer. "Can you imagine what it is like, Surfer? To have the love and grief and joy and shame of fifteen individual minds going crazy? And to get it _all here..."_ she cried out, shaking her head in emphasis, "...no matter how hard you try and shut it out?"

"There is no way to block it?" the Silver Surfer asked worriedly.

"The only way to do that is to disconnect from the collective. Permanently." Grimacing at the mentioning of this possibility, Storm shook her head and cried out, "But we can't do that, Surfer! _None _of Adam's Children can survive without the strength of the collective to keep them whole! To disconnect would be to slowly go insane as your own emotions and instinct went crazy!" Heaving a deep breath, she then lowered her eyes again. "And as for myself..."

"Yes?" the Silver Surfer wondered.

Seeming to consider her next words, Storm hesitated before explaining, "Tabris has been trying to keep the madness in check, but he is not strong enough to do it on his own. And...because I am partly human, my...independence gives my voice additional stability in the collective. And so, I've been able to reinforce his will. The two of us have been able to argue against those who want to attack as one." Letting out a resigned sigh, the wind witch added, "If I disconnect, Tabris will have no one to support him. And everyone will lose themselves in madness."

Frowning as she considered this, the Silver Surfer found herself understanding her prisoner's dilemma. "Storm…as I told you before, I am aware that the Angels aren't necessarily evil. And while I did destroy Adam, it wasn't just because of the threat he posed to this world, to the Lilim," she explained, thinking of how Misato had very nearly transformed that day, been rendered a mindless destroyer. Of how Shinji and the others would have suffered if that had happened. "It was because of people who are…special to me. People who would have suffered greatly if I hadn't done what I did."

Looking at the Silver Surfer, Storm bit her lip. "But that…doesn't change anything," she said bitterly. "The others will never be satisfied until either they or the Lilim have been destroyed. My brother's dream was all I truly had left of him…and now that is dead, too."

_To make peace between the children of Adam and Lilith…that was Storm's purpose, _the Silver Surfer thought morosely. Thinking of how reassuring it was to know that you _had _a purpose, a reason to exist. A mission to accomplish.

Thinking of how devastating it was when such a thing was taken away.

"You and I…we have a great deal in common," the Silver Surfer finally said, looking squarely into the eyes of her fellow superwoman. Practically her sister. "More than you may realize. For both of us have been reborn through the power of the Angels, and have found new lives in that rebirth." Taking a deep breath, the mercurial superwoman considered her next words, and made sure that they were the right ones. "Your brother's dream may not be dead. Not just yet." Looking up in surprise, Storm locked gazes with the silver-skinned girl. "You said that he had hoped that you would find the ones responsible for causing the Second Impact, to punish them for what they did to Adam?"

"That's right," Storm agreed, shooting a questioning look at the Silver Surfer. "Why?"

"Because I know who is responsible for what happened to Adam," the Silver Surfer told her. "The ones your brother had hoped you would find."

_"What?"_ Storm got out, her eyes widening in amazement. As the Silver Surfer looked at her, she could almost feel the voices clamoring within her mind go silent, if only for a moment. Then the wind rider's expression became almost crazed with desperate fury, as if she were reflecting the rage of the other Angels. "Who was it? _Who?_ If you're speaking the truth, then you must _tell me!"_

"Lorentz Keel and the other members of SEELE. An organization that uses the Human Instrumentality Committee and the Marduk Institute as a front for their operations," the Silver Surfer explained carefully. "They and those who work for them are the ones who set everything in motion, including Second Impact. It was their hope to use the power of both Adam and Lilith to transform this world, and become as of gods."

"Are you sure of this?" Storm demanded, anger and amazement showing in her voice in equal amounts. "Can you prove it?"

"Yes," the Silver Surfer replied, to which Storm became even more agitated. "The information you require is stored within the MAGI of NERV Headquarters. If you wish, I can retrieve it for you."

Her eyes expanding at the offer, Storm was silent for a time. The Silver Surfer could almost hear her conferring with the other Angels, trying to decide whether or not to trust her word, what they should do. Leaving the quicksilver heroine to wait in silence, until at last Storm answered, "I…have spoken to my brothers and sisters."

"And...what have they said?" the Silver Surfer nervously wondered.

"Tabris is aware of this Lorentz Keel and some of his fellows, as well as the Human Instrumentality Committe and the Marduk Institute," Storm reported, keeping her words brief and controlled. "And he admits that they have great knowledge, of both humans and Angels. But, he knows of nothing that would substantiate your claims." As the Silver Surfer suffered a pang of concern, the weather witch frowned and added, "However...he does agree that, if proof of your words exists, it would be found in the MAGI. So we will accept your word, for now. But if this proof really exists …we have our own ways of obtaining it."

The Silver Surfer didn't like the sound of that. The elusiveness of Storm's words was something she had heard before. From Gendo himself, every time he was about to set in motion things that he did not want discussed. But at the same time, the silver-skinned girl did not feel she had any way of pressing the issue. "I see," she finally murmured, unable to keep her disappointment from her voice. "Then…will the Angels cease their aggressions against humans?"

"No. Not yet," Storm returned firmly. "Maybe once we have the proof of what you speak, I will be able to sway them. But until that time comes, it will be impossible."

The Silver Surfer lowered her eyes at this. Though she was unsurprised by Storm's response, she was still disappointed. "I…I understand."

**_Child, please, do not be saddened, _**Lilith's voice came, taking the Surfer by surprise. **_You have done well this day, and have taken a bad situation and turned it around. Creating new hope._**

_Perhaps, _the Silver Surfer returned unhappily. _But…it is still because of my actions that the Angels now rampage._

**_You did what you felt was right, _**Lilith countered. **_Tell me, child, do you regret helping Misato Katsuragi? That you did what you felt was best for her?_**

_No, of course not, _the Silver Surfer answered somberly. _It's just…I wish that there was something more that I can do._

There was silence in the Silver Surfer's mind for what felt like an eternity. Then the 2nd Angel seemed to smile within her herald. **_Perhaps there is, _**she murmured mysteriously, causing the Surfer to perk up. **_Listen closely, child…_**

* * *

**_Lies! All lies!_** Zeruel roared hatefully. **_Lilith's herald is trying to stop us from our righteous revenge! She tries to pin the blame on a few, when it's obvious that _all _the Lilim must die screaming!_**

**_But what if she's telling the truth? _**Ireul inquired. **_If she is, then I can easily find proof of that when I manifest! Then we can specifically target these specific Lilim!_**

**_Why bother with that?_** came the cruel snarl of another of Storm's kind. **_When we march across the world, they will _all _die anyway!_**

**_Do not be so certain,_** came the almost amused voice of Sachiel. **_The Lilim are more resourceful than you think. If we can improve our chances of punishing the guilty, then we had best do so._**

As the endless debate again hammered at her mind, Storm was distracted from it when a kind, soft voice was heard. "Storm, I know that there is nothing I can do to take back what I did to Adam. To all the Angels descended from him," the Silver Surfer spoke, a sad smile on her face. "But…there is one other thing that I can do."

Looking at her captor in expectant curiosity, Storm was even more surprised when the silver-skinned girl once again sent out a beam of power at her. Instinctively recoiling, the wind rider quickly realized that, not only was the beam not painful to her, but it was also melting away the fused stone that held her captive. As soon as she realized that the Silver Surfer's intent was not malicious, Storm willingly suffered herself to be levitated from the pit.

As soon as the weather witch was once again on her own feet, she watched as something appeared in the mercurial substance of her board. "When I…killed Adam, I did not want to take the chance that any part of his substance could be retrieved. That his power could still be abused," the Silver Surfer explained as the board moved the small object into her hand. The silvery heroine examined the object, which looked much like chunk of unpolished amber. "In order to make sure that never happened, I transmuted his body into an inert form, and kept it within the board for safekeeping."

"Transmuted it?" Storm repeated, her tone betraying her confusion. Then, with a sharp gasp of wonderment, she pointed at the object in the Silver Surfer's hands. "Wait…are you telling me…is that…?"

"Yes. This is Adam. What is left of Adam," the Silver Surfer answered, holding out the crystalline rock towards Storm. "I would like for you to have it."

"What?" Storm started, completely stunned by the Surfer's words. The rampant voices in her mind set back, at least for a moment.

"Yes. Though I do not pretend to understand the ways of the Angels, it occurred to me that…perhaps they would like to see him laid to rest. Put in a place of honor such as the humans do. And since there is no way Adam's remains can be used to cause Third Impact, then I see no harm in letting you have them," the Silver Surfer explained, placing her free hand upon Storm's shoulder. "I do not know if this will do any good, but at the same time…it seemed like the least I could do, in light of my actions."

"I…" Storm started, looking at the object the Silver Surfer was holding. As she scrutinized its gemlike surface, she immediately knew that the Surfer was speaking truly. The electro-magnetic energy that still clung to it was like a fingerprint or a DNA signature. Unmistakable.

**_Don't be fooled!_** Sahaquiel chastised her. **_She conjured up a shadow of herself to fool you before! What's to stop her from conjuring a shadow of the All-Father?_**

**_Sahaquiel, please!_** Tabris pleaded. **_Allow our sister to deal with this! There is no harm in giving Lilith's herald the benefit of a doubt in this matter!_** A beat passed before the Angel of Free Will continued, a mounting excitement in his voice. **_Ramiel, if that is the All-Father's body, we must have it! We must have a chance to test and see if it truly is of him!_**

_I understand,_ Storm sent back to her brethren. Then she looked at the Silver Surfer and warned her, "If this is another shadow…some sort of trick…!"

"It is not, though I have no real way of proving it to you," the Silver Surfer admitted, still holding the gem out towards Storm. "I only thought that…perhaps if I were to give this to you, it might do some good. You don't have to believe me, but…"

As the Silver Surfer trailed off, Storm's lips pressed tightly together, and she considered the tiny, fossilized object in the girl's quicksilver hand. Then, slowly, with unmistakable reverence, the wind rider hesitantly reached out, and took the crystalline stone in both hands. "We have to test it, to see if this truly is the All-Father," she spoke warily, never once looking away from the object that was now in her care. Then her eyes narrowed, a spark of hatred returning to them. "But know this; if this is some kind of trick…!"

"It is not," the Silver Surfer replied firmly. Then she looked about, studying the skies above, as well as the setting sun. "Now, I must be leaving. There are things that I must attend to." Then she cocked her head at Storm. "Unless you wish to resume trying to kill me."

Raising her eyebrows at this, Storm just stood there, staring at the silver-skinned girl. _Is she joking? _ she wondered for a time, staring hard at her face. Then, despite the situation she was in, a small laugh got loose of her mouth. "No, that won't be necessary," Storm smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. "If this truly _is _the remains of the All-Father, then I mustn't endanger it. In any case, I, too, have things that I have to take care of."

"In that case, farewell," the Silver Surfer nodded, slowly lifting away from her fellow superwoman. "I…hope that the next time we meet, it will be under better circumstances."

Nodding, Storm replied, "As do I." Continuing to cradle the stone that had once been the All-Father, the simply stood there and watched as the Silver Surfer rose into the skies, and disappeared into the fading sunlight.

_Tabris? _Storm once again called out. _Is it really the All-Father's remains?_

**_I...I think so..._** Tabris murmured, completely awestruck. **_And if that truly is the body of the All-Father, then…perhaps all is not yet lost for us._**

Her eyes widening, Storm asked, _But…how do we know for sure?_

**_We must awaken the power of the Gladiator,_** Tabris quickly instructed. **_Ramiel, my sister, please listen to me. This is what you have to do…_**

* * *

"So, the operation was a success," Gendo purred, looking at Ritsuko with undisguised pleasure.

"That's correct," Ritsuko told him, smiling despite the unsettling aura found within Gendo's Lair. As she looked at both the Commander and Fuyutsuki, she preceded to hand the Commander a clipboard filled with various paperwork. "Here's my complete report, but the short version is that everything went smoothly and without incident. The D-Type equipment suffered some minor structural damage, due to the extreme pressure and heat, and we lost Unit 02's progressive knife, but we were successful in securing the 8th Angel."

"Excellent," Gendo smiled with a definite sense of satisfaction.

"The first thing to go right around here in a long time," Fuyutsuki noted with grim amusement. "When I heard that that blue-red pattern showed up again, I was ready for the worst." Letting out a low sigh, the old professor asked, "What's the Angel's current status?"

"It's been routed to Matsushiro for study," Ritsuko informed them. "It's still fully in its chrysalis state. We've already taken the appropriate measures, just in case something goes wrong. Still, given the readings we've been able to obtain, it would appear that this Angel is a stillborn of some sort. There's currently no indication that it will ever awaken."

"Then it would seem that a celebration might be in order, Dr. Akagi," Gendo stated. "Please, pass on my congratulations to both Captain Katsuragi and the 2nd Child for a job well done."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko nodded, already imagining Misato's reaction to being praised by a man she had been privately referring to as 'Hitler reborn'. "Actually, they're still . They decided to pamper themselves a bit, so they're visiting one of the localhot springs."

"They've earned it," Fuyutsuki smiled easily.

"Well, now that that's settled, I believe that there is one more item of business to be attended to," Gendo stated, a predatory expression flickering across his face.

Sighing, Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, sir," she murmured. "As you ordered, I conducted a thorough examination of Rei's physiology. By disguising the test as an evaluation for the DPS, I was able to conduct a thorough analysis without making her aware of our suspicions."

"And?" Gendo prodded.

"According to the MAGI, there is nothing abnormal about Rei's physiology. Her S2 organ is still completely dormant, and her biological functions are all as they should be," Ritsuko answered without hesitation. "To put it simply, sir, there's no way she's the Silver Surfer."

"Very well, then," Gendo acknowledged, leaning back in his seat. "Then it's time that Rei and I had a discussion regarding her future..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so I was feeling spectacularly mean and decided to leave all of you with a cliffhanger to sweat over until the next time I feel like updating this story. Give me a break and please, read and review anyway. And maybe check out my other stories as well?

And before someone jumps on me and says that I'm having Shinji being way too argumentative with Asuka, let me remind you that the two of them had some pretty nasty fights. What defused this was when Shinji saw her crying in her sleep for her mother. Since that never happened here, I think it's only logical that Shinji would still be willing to yell at the Red Devil.

Mike313, I'm sorry, but the fact is, I don't always remember things from certain episodes, and I didn't feel any need to double-check the episode where Rei self-destructs Unit 00 and is replaced by Rei III. And to be honest, the last four episodes before the two Instrumentality episodes are my least favorite. I tend to refer to them as the "Everything goes to Hell" episodes, and usually only watch them when I'm in the mood to be depressed.

Archdruid-Sephiroth, I hope the battle between the Silver Surfer and Storm satisfied you, as well as all you other fight-lovers out there.

And now that that's settled, it's on to the omakes!

Omake 1

"Ah, this feels great," Shinji spoke, leaning back in the hot springs. _I never thought a bath could feel like this._

"Hey, Shinji!" came Misato's voice. Sitting up, Shinji looked at the partition dividing the men's half of the spring from the women's. "Do you hear me?"

"Uh, y-yeah, Misato!" Shinji stammered out.

"Could you do us a favor, and throw us some body shampoo?" Misato wondered.

"Yeah! We're all out of ours!" Asuka chimed in.

"Oh, sure!" Shinji responded, taking the bottle of body shampoo in hand walking towards the partition. "Here it comes!"

"Roger!" Misato replied, even as Shinji tossed the bottle over.

"Ow!" Asuka squawked instantly. "You _dummkopf!_ Watch where you're throwing!"

"S-s-sorry!" Shinji says.

"I hope you still have some shampoo left for me," came a quiet voice from behind. Even as Asuka continued to complain, Shinji turned about…and saw the Silver Surfer hovering on her board.

"W-w-what?" Shinji instantly panicked, turning bright red as the silver-skinned girl hovered closer. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was…curious," the Surfer cooed in response, never once losing her smile. "I have never been to a natural hot spring before."

"Well, sure, but…this is the men's side!" Shinji cried out, backing away until he found his back pressed against the wall.

"True, but the women's side was already crowded," the Surfer spoke, placing her hands upon Shinji's cheeks. "Anyway…I wanted to get in some…alone time with you."

As Shinji gulped, the Surfer looked downwards, only to look back into his face. "Hmm, an interesting example of thermal expansion," she smiled. "Perhaps now we can begin…further experimentation."

Completely at a loss for words, Shinji could only stand there as the Surfer pressed her lips against his, the two of them falling into the water.

(Since Rei was never able to go to the springs in canon, I thought it might be interesting to do a play on such a situation.)

Omake 2

"So, Kensuke, have we got everything we need for tonight?" Toji wondered as the photo shoot slowly wound down.

"You got it!" the geeky otaku grinned, giving his fellow Stooge the thumbs up. "Six different hulk-outs for Misato-sama, transformations for some of the others, and some awesome shots for everyone!"

"Glad to hear it!" Ms. Fantastic groaned, stretching her neck out as she yawned. "Wow! What a night, huh, sempai?"

"No arguments here," Spider-Woman concurred, suppressing a yawn as well. "Oh, that's catching."

"So, Aida-kun," Silver Surfer began. "What else do you have planned?"

"Well, we still have to set up for the calendar," Kensuke stated. "For starters, we have to decide which of you girls should be what month, that sort of thing."

"Well, I was the first Superwomen of Eva to get her powers, according to the timeline, so I should be Ms. January," Spirit decided.

"Could I be Ms. July?"Phoenixwondered. "After all, bird of fire, fireworks? Doesn't that make sense?"

"I know that Ghost Rider should be Ms. October!" Toji declared. "The bitch from Hell for Halloween! Talk about a perfect fit!"

"Watch it, Stooge!" Ghost Rider growled, giving the boy the finger.

"I know I just _have _to be Ms. December!" She-Hulk grinned. "After all, I'm green, right? One of the colors of Christmas?"

"You? In a Santa outfit?" Darkhawk wondered.

"Well, why not? I know I'm sure a lot hotter than Jolly Ol' St. Nick!" She-Hulk grinned. "Say, Shinji-kun, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Shinji wondered anemically, staring at the women with two blood-soaked wads of cotton in his nose.

"Who would you rather have come shooting down the chimney? Santa, or me?" She-Hulk asked, shifting her body about and showing off her gamma-enhanced assets. Assets that were just barely hidden by the tattered rags she still wore. "In fact…why don't you come over here and…unwrap you present?"

"What?" Shinji yelped, too weak from blood loss to truly panic.

"Oh, why don't I just come over there instead?" She-Hulk grinned, picking up the boy and pressing him against her breasts. "Looky-looky, Shinji-kun! Christmas came early this year!"

"Man! Some guys have all the luck!" Kensuke grumbled as another set of cotton balls went down in defeat.

Omake 3

With this, Storm slowly descended, scanning the terrain below. Seeing far beyond the visible spectrum of light and into the EM wavelengths, she searched the various forms of energy signatures. She searched for several minutes without finding her. Frowning at this, the weather witch rode the winds down closer to the forests below, determined to find her prey.

Then, just as the voices of her kind began to rise in her mind, hatred and dissent again filling her thoughts, Storm sighted a familiar EM signature. Moving in for a closer look, the wind rider glided down between the trees, and found her quarry.

There, on the floor of the forest, lay the Silver Surfer. Her skin now a gunmetal grey, her board hovering a few feet distant. Watching the girl for any sign of life, Storm saw nothing. The energy signature of the fallen superwoman was far fainter; more an afterimage than anything else. There was no movement. Nothing.

Frowning, Storm landed next to her fallen foe, determined not to fall victim to a trap. Keeping her guard up, her left hand charged with electric destruction, she moved to place her free hand to the Silver Surfer's neck. But at the last second, a wry smirk curled her lips, and she instead positioned at the bottom of the metal girl's right foot, and started tickling it.

"Coochie-coochie-coo!" Storm smirked as she mercilessly tickled the apparently dead girl's foot. A moment later, the Silver Surfer's body began to shudder somewhat. "Coochie-coochie!"

Seconds later, the Silver Surfer's features contorted, and the metal girl started laughing. "Aw, I don't believe this...!" came an outraged voice, followed by a megaphone hurtling through the air to collide with Storm's head. "Cut, cut, _cut!"_

"Oh, boy!" came the voice of a cameraman as an alarm sounded the end of the shoot. "And just when I thought we had this scene in the can!"

"So did I!" Orion grumbled as he scowled disdainfully at one of his actors. "Mayumi, what the heck do you think you're doing? First of all, you tickling Rei isn't in the script! And secondly, why would you do it to begin with? You _know _how ticklish Rei can get!"

"Sorry, Orion," Storm replied as she sat up and massaged her forehead. "It's just...I couldn't resist! When I saw Rei corpsing when you were doing that shot of her bonding with the board...it was so hilarious, and...!"

"And so you decided it would be funny to do something like that and ruin this take, huh?" Orion muttered, even more annoyed by the grin Storm wore, and the still-laughing Silver Surfer. "Well, since we're laughing it up here...why don't I show you what _I _consider to be funny?"

The smile faded somewhat from Storm's face, and completely disappeared as Orion fished out a remote control from his pocket and pushed the button. When the sound of a trapdoor popping open was heard, Storm looked up, her eyes widening in horror...just before a six-foot wide cream pie fell upon her and exploded in a wave of cream and filling.

Chuckling at the huge mess created by the oversized pastry, Orion laughed that much louder as Rei started chortling again. "Now _that..._was _funny!"_


	11. Gladiator

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: Gladiator

"Hey, Hikari!" Asuka smiled as she made her way over to the class representative.

"Oh, hi, Asuka!" Hikari replied, turning to smile at the German. "How are you doing?"

_How am I doing? I managed to single-handedly turn a mission that could have ended in Third Impact into an absolute success, and you're wondering how I'm doing?_ Asuka thought with a hint of incredulity as she thought back to that mission, the memory of that succulent moment of triumph still bringing a deep smile to her face. When, after hearing that failure would likely mean getting bombed out of existence by the JSSDF, after the torturous heat she had had been forced to endure during the dive into the heart of that molten inferno, and after spending far too much time stuck in that ridiculous heat-resistant plug suit, with her Unit 02 forced to wear the equally offensive of D-Type equipment, she had arisen from the volcano with her prize. _I captured an Angel! An actual _live _Angel! Something that neither those stupid, interfering super-bitches or the Invincible Baka Shinji ever came close to doing!_

As she thought of this, as well as the high praise this had won her from Misato, Ritsuko, as well as Commander Ikari himself, Asuka reluctantly returned to the moment. "I'm feeling pretty good," she deliberately understated before glancing over at the girl who was sitting next to her friend. "So, what are you and Rei talking about?"

"Nothing much," Hikari replied with a shrug. "I was just looking for people to volunteer for the upcoming swimming meet, and I thought I'd see if Rei was interested."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Asuka turned her attention towards her fellow pilot. "Really?"

Nodding, Rei answered, "However, I do not know if it would be wise for me to volunteer." Returning her attention to Hikari, the blue-haired girl explained, "My duties at NERV take up a great deal of my time, Horaki-chan. I am unable to guarantee that I would have enough time to spend practicing for an event such as that."

"I understand, Rei. But please, at least give it some thought," Hikari persisted. "Our team is down by three members, thanks to the jerks in question flunking their exams. If we're gonna have a chance of winning this meet, we need to get some new talent! And I've seen you swimming! You act like you're totally at home in the water!"

Nodding, Rei then answered, "I will...consider it." Then she looked up at Asuka and added, "Greetings, Pilot Sohryu. Did you wish to talk with Horaki-chan?"

"Sorta," Asuka answered before turning towards her friend. "Just wanted to make sure that we were still on for Friday, that's all."

"You don't have to worry about me, Asuka!" Hikari assured her with a smile. "I haven't had a night out like what we've got planned in what feels like forever! No _way _I'm gonna miss out!"

"Great!" Asuka grinned in response. "It'll make a good opportunity to celebrate my very first successful mission!"

As Hikari nodded her response, the German noticed Rei frowning out of the corner of her eye. "Still on?" she repeated questioningly, looking from one girl to the other. "What do you mean? Still on for what?"

"For our night out on the town, of course!" Asuka responded, giving the albino a look.

When Rei continued to frown perplexedly, Hikari gave her an embarrassed smile. "Asuka and I have been planning on going out with some of the girls for trip around town, that's all. Do some shopping, maybe check out a movie, that sort of thing."

"Besides, there's this new store opening at the mall," Asuka added with a knowing grin. "I didn't have chance to really check it out last time I was there, but some of the stuff looked pretty fancy! Especially for Japanese fashions!"

Narrowing her eyes, Rei cocked her head to the side before asking. "Is there something…wrong with Japanese clothing?"

"You mean, other than the fact that it's totally uninspired?" Asuka sniffed, thinking evil thoughts about the low-grade clothing that tended to be the standard of the local mall.

"Anyway, we'll be shopping at the mall, checking out a few other places around town, that sort of thing," Hikari explained in an offhand fashion. Then her eyes widened, seeming to glow even brighter. "Say, why don't you come with us?"

The way Rei's eyes widened made it clear that she was surprised by this offer, and she wasn't the only one. "What?" Asuka started, looking at Hikari like her head had just come unscrewed. "Why do you want _her _to come along with us?"

"Well, why not?" Hikari wondered. "It'll give me a chance to talk more about the swim meet. And besides, since she missed out on the trip to Okinawa as well, I figured she could use a break as well, just like you."

Pressing her lips together, Asuka considered Hikari's words. On the one hand, the pigtailed class representative had a valid point. As Eva pilots, they were both entitled to best possible treatment, certainly superior to the kind she had been forced to put up with since coming to Japan. And since she was still irritated over being forbidden to go on that particular trip, there was no reason to believe that Rei wasn't similarly annoyed. And even forgetting these things, there was no reason the 1st Child shouldn't be allowed to come with them, since they were already bringing along a couple of their classmates.

But even as she thought this, Asuka narrowed her eyes at the child chosen to pilot by the Marduk Institute, she couldn't help but feel herself rebelling against the notion. There was just something _wrong_ about Rei. Never mind the odd coloring of her hair, skin, and eyes; the way she acted made her seem like something not entirely human. Like something that had been made to look and act human, but was only partly successful in that.

_Every time I see her in class, she's sitting around, looking out the window,_ Asuka frowned inwardly. _She might as well be a _Gott-_damned doll...!_

Scowling as she considered the blue-haired girl, who just sat there, looking like an oversized doll even then, Asuka frowned and began to shake her head. "Give me break, Hikari!" she protested, hoping to drive this idiotic idea from her friend's mind. "Why the heck would you want her to -?"

"Horaki-chan, Pilot Sohryu," Rei broke in, her voice causing the German's words to fall flat in her mouth. As the two girls looked at the 1st Child, she looked back, she smiled a smiled that had no real emotion to it. One that seemed intended to be a small, gentle smile, but came off as being more of a rehearsed act than anything else. "I think…I would like to join you and the other girls. If that is no problem."

"Really? That's great!" Hikari enthused, placing her hand upon Rei's. "And it would be a great chance for all of us to get to know each other better!"

When the two of them looked expectantly at Asuka, clearly wondering what she would say to this, the German simply stood there, wondering how the heck this could have happened. How what was going to be an enjoyable night out had somehow been tainted with the presence of a living, breathing doll. Something made even worse by the fact that, under the circumstances, she had no rational argument to give to Hikari as to why the albino shouldn't be allowed to come along.

"Fine, whatever!" Asuka finally grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she looked away. "It's not like it's any big deal."

"Great!" Hikari declared, completely unaware that it was anything but. "On Friday, we'll get together right after school before we head out."

"Agreed," Rei returned. "I will have to let Misato know of these plans, but I do not believe this will provide any difficulty."

Glancing at the albino out of the corner of her, Asuka frowned before grudgingly nodding. "Yeah. Misato's pretty easy when it comes to this stuff." Then she looked over at Hikari, making a point not to meet Rei's eyes before saying, "Anyway, I better get going! With how busy Kaji's been lately, I want to be able to spend some _real _time with him!"

With that, Asuka turned and started back to her home in the Geofront. Trying to put the fact that a nasty black spot had been put on her upcoming plans. _Wondergirl, you better not get in my face this Friday! Not if you know what's good for you!_

* * *

As Asuka stomped away, Rei couldn't help but feel that she had made some kind of mistake in her smiling.

In her observations of her fellow students, as well as watching shows on TV, Rei had been quick to learn that a smile generally had a positive effect on the person it was used upon. Though she had seen several variations on this facial expression that generally did not result in a positive response, the one she had employed when she realized that Asuka had been growing upset generally was one that enjoyed a greater level of success in soothing an irate individual. And yet in this case, it had seemed to make the touchy redhead that much more annoyed.

_I do not recall a smile ever producing such a reaction in anyone I have ever seen before, _Rei thought, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. _Then again, the majority of Pilot Sohryu's actions have been incomprehensible for me. Perhaps this is just another example of her…unpredictability._

As Rei considered this, Hikari shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, be sure to let me know if you can come or not as soon as you can," the class representative told her as she rose to her feet. "I better get going now. I want to make sure dinner's ready before Daddy gets home."

"Understood," Rei replied, thinking that Shinji would likely be doing the same as soon as he got back to their home. "Until next time, Horaki-chan." Hikari gave a polite bow of her head before turning to leave. Leaving the 1st Child to wonder if she had made a wise decision in asking permission to join them.

_I know so little about...actually interacting with people,_ Rei thought as she started in the direction of her own home. _For the most part, all I've done is...observe others as they talk to each other. And...I don't want my ignorance to spoil Horaki-chan's or Pilot Sohryu's enjoyment of this 'night out'._

But even as Rei thought this, she frowned, because from what she could tell, the other two girls were actively looking forward to this night out. To doing something that was likely a normal part of their lives. Something they enjoyed.

And joy was something Rei knew precious little of.

_The only time I've ever felt any happiness before I was...reborn...was when Gendo congratulated me for doing something well, or when he risked his life for mine,_ Rei thought, considering her life as of late. Of the difficulties she sometimes had with the lack of privacy, something that was more often than now outweighed by the fact that she was in the presence of people who genuinely cared for her, as well as the happiness when Shinji told her she was doing well with her lessons, or when Misato recently complimented her on her grades. Of the way people responded to her continued acts as the Silver Surfer. _I...I want to know more. To feel more. To be able to enjoy my life in ways I've never been able to before._

And in addition to this personal reason for wanting to go, Rei had a practical one as well. She wanted to become better able to communicate with people, to deal with them on a daily basis, rather than keeping the world at bay as she had for so many years. And while she was still uncertain about her ability to relate to people in a social setting, the albino knew that it would be a good idea to broaden her skills in that regard. And one of the things she had learned as 1st Child of NERV was that no amount of training was a substitute for real world experience. And if such day trips with shopping and movies were a normal thing for girls her age, then this would be an excellent opportunity for her to gain such experience.

But even as she thought this, Rei realized that there was one major problem she had to consider. For while real life experience was the best opportunity for learning in any situation, she also remembered that she had always trained for every combat situation in simulations before going onto to situations that would provide her with life experience. And while she had had gained increased experience in dealing with people since she had been given the board, Rei had absolutely no training in regards to shopping. Not for food, not for clothes. Not for anything.

_Still...there might be a way for me to practice,_ Rei thought, narrowing her eyes in contemplation. _When I get back home, I'll..._

The sound of her cell phone ringing cut Rei off in mid-thought. Feeling a minor twinge of what could only be annoyance, she quickly retrieved her cell phone and flipped it open. Only for her eyes to widen somewhat when she recognized the number displayed on the screen as belonging to Commander Ikari. Not wasting a moment, she pressed the answer button and placed the phone to her head. "Yes, Commander?"

"Rei, there's a situation I need to discuss with you," Gendo told her, not wasting words. "Come to my office immediately." A moment later, a loud clicking was heard, followed by the buzzing that signified that the call had ended.

Flipping the phone closed, Rei studied it for a moment before altering course, making her way towards the nearest entrance to the Geofront. Feeling an edge of fear as she considered the possibility that Gendo had learned at last who the Silver Surfer was.

_But...so far, there has been no sign of this,_ Rei reminded herself, not liking the sensation of fear at all. It felt as if something unpleasant was slithering about in the region of her stomach. _Gendo has not done anything to indicate that he is aware of my other identity._

But even as Rei thought this, she knew that Commander Ikari was an expert at both reading and concealing emotions. _Still...there is a danger,_ she frowned unhappily, considering the possibility of sending a shadow to confront Gendo. A possibility she quickly negated. _No. If he's summoned me to subject me to more testing, than there's a danger that such tests could reveal a shadow's true nature._

As Rei arrived at the Geofront entrance, swiping her card through the reader, she considered the matter further. _If Gendo has proof I am the Silver Surfer, then this is likely a trap. But at the same time, I cannot assume that is the case, and risk disclosure by sending a shadow,_ she decided. _Perhaps...I should summon the board and have it close by? In case I _have _been discovered?_

After a moment's consideration, Rei nodded to herself, deciding that this was likely her best option. And made her way to the tram that would then take her to NERV.

* * *

"Commander Ikari?"

Gendo involuntarily frowned at the sound of his secretary's voice. It had become a herald of bad news in recent times, and that was something that he could well do without. Especially after the numerous disasters that had plagued him lately. But despite his annoyance, he pressed the button on his desk that would allow her to hear his voice. "Yes?"

"Pilot Ayanami is here, sir," his secretary immediately responded.

"I see," Gendo replied, taking heart that this latest matter was business of his own arranging, and not another unexpected arrival. Not another monkey wrench that was about to be merrily flung into the delicate works of his severely hindered scenario. "Send her in."

Taking a moment to rein in his emotions, Gendo sat back and steepled his fingers before the fool woman replied, "Yes, sir."

A moment later, the doors to Gendo's office parted, revealing the masterpiece of his project to blend human and Angelic DNA. A tool that said nothing, did nothing until the Commander instructed her, "Come in, Rei."

"Yes, sir," Rei answered before starting towards him. With Gendo watching every step she took, every nuance her movement had, any indication of emotional reaction. Anything that would indicate that her dedication to the purpose for which she had been created might be flagging in any way. That his control over her was slipping.

As Rei came to stand before Gendo, silent and still as a robot at rest, the Commander of NERV hesitated before asking, "Rei...how are you enjoying your new home?"

Confusion flickered across Rei's features. A slight, almost unnoticeable furrowing of her brows, a narrowing of her eyes before she asked, "Sir?"

"Your new home. The one Captain Katsuragi went to so much trouble to arrange for you," Gendo explained, already displeased with what he was seeing. She was confused by the question, that much was to be expected, but her reaction to that confusion was troubling. He would have expected for her to say something along the lines of 'I do not understand the question, sir', simply because she was not meant to feel joy. To even know what it meant to experience it. By simply saying 'sir', being confused as to why he would ask such a question, she had already given away that she understood the question, making it clear that she had already been tainted by the meddling of others. "How are you enjoying it?"

This time, Rei pressed her lips together, looking more like she should before replying, "It is...sufficient for my needs, sir."

On one level, this was the kind of answer Gendo would have expected from Rei. But her words seemed forced to a degree. She was being careful about how she spoke. "Then there have been no difficulties for you as of late?"

"No, sir," Rei answered, her voice completely neutral this time. She was speaking honestly.

"Good," Gendo told her, still wanting to get a better idea as to how much this Rei had been damaged. "Then why don't we get down to the reason for which I called you here?" The albino didn't say anything, just stood there waiting, as was to be expected of her. "As you are already aware, much has happened recently. A great deal that no one here at NERV could have predicted."

Rei said nothing. Didn't ask, 'Even you, sir?', or some other rhetorical qualifier. A sign that she accepted his word as absolute.

"The appearance of these superwomen, the Silver Surfer's inexplicable knowledge of Adam," Gendo spoke, acting as if he were casually listing petty annoyances. All the while keeping a close watch on Rei's reaction. "And then there's Adam's destruction, and the effect it seems to have had on the Angels."

Again, Rei didn't say anything. There was a slight tremor in her body, but nothing truly condemning. "The Committee is asking a lot of questions, and so far, I've been able to keep them from causing too many problems. And while the capture of a live Angel has helped, we can't afford to suffer any further problems," Gendo went on, readying to deliver a crucial blow. "Meaning that we must make certain that NERV suffers no dissension in its ranks. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Rei answered, her voice holding the tiniest tremor to it.

Gendo frowned, for again, this was not a condemning display of emotion in and of itself. Perhaps a simple reaction on Rei's part to the possibility that she was being replaced. "I'm speaking, of course, of Captain's Katsuragi's recent...insurrection," he explained, keeping his eyes focused on his creation. "Because of some misplaced sense of what is right, she came in here and openly challenged my authority." Waiting for Rei to say something, and ultimately a bit more satisfied when she did not, Gendo sat back and continued. "Normally, I would terminate her in one way or another, but she is...uncommonly qualified for her position, and would be difficult to replace. That, coupled with the current scrutiny by SEELE, makes terminating her unadvisable at this time."

When Rei failed to react to this, something that made Gendo a touch more certain as to her loyalties, he went on to explain, "However, I cannot ignore her little act of rebellion. To do so would be to embolden other people to defy me. And that is something I cannot allow." It was then that Gendo leaned in and focused his gaze on his creation. "And that, Rei, brings me to why I summoned you."

Noting the way the albino's body tensed up ever so slightly, Gendo proceeded to explain, "You presently live with Captain Katsuragi. And I'm sure she talks about a great deal with you. Her, and the 3rd Child." He hesitated, giving Rei a chance to speak before asking, "Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Rei immediately answered.

Reassured that this Rei was perhaps not as ruined as he had worried, Gendo continued. "Therefore, I want you to monitor their actions and conversations to the best of your ability. Be on the alert for anything that would indicate that they intend...further defiance."

"Yes, sir," Rei answered. Not asking why he was asking her to do so instead of relying on Section 2. Just a clean, crisp, 'yes, sir'.

"Now, I want to be kept apprised of anything that would indicate any sort of rebellion on their parts," Gendo went on, narrowing his eyes at his creation. "I want to be ready to make an example of them, if I have to." Allowing the corner of his lip to curl up, the Commander of NERV leaned in closer. "I will not tolerate any disobedience. Not for any reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Rei again replied.

Nodding, Gendo quickly considered the situation. While it was obvious that Rei had been compromised to a degree by her interactions with others, she still had an appropriate respect for his power and authority, and a fear of being replaced. Things that would serve to keep her in line until the time came to dispose of her and activate a new Rei Ayanami. _And when the time for that comes..._ Gendo thought, imagining the looks of horror and disgust on the faces of the 3rd Child and Captain Katsuragi when they discovered the true nature of the creature they had gone out of their way to bring into their home.

This thought soothing much of the annoyance Gendo felt, he then sat back and continued. "Good. In the meantime, I'll be in contact with the Third Branch. See if there is any way of generating a duplicate of Adam, so the scenario can proceed," he threw in, making certain that Rei would get no delusions. Nothing to lead her even further astray from the path he had set out for her.

She was his. She existed for a purpose. And he would not allow her to forsake that purpose. _And as for Adam..._ Gendo thought, recalling his conversation Fuyutsuki. In which the old professor had decried his former student's plans as now being impossible. _You were wrong, sensei. I will find a way to make my visions reality. I can replace Rei; I will learn a way to replace Adam. And then Yui and I will be together...forever._

With this in mind, Gendo looked away from the creature he was already intent on replacing. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Rei answered before turning to take her leave. Acting exactly as she should as she left Gendo's office behind.

* * *

The winds were thick and heavy as they bore the weight of a single human girl upon them, carrying her towards her destiny. Her pure-white eyes scanning the dark skies, Storm followed the course set for her, searching for her destination. Searching, yet seeing nothing but an empty wasteland below her.

_Tabris, are you certain that I'm going in the right direction? _Storm wondered, unhappy with her current mission. A part of her hoping that she failed to find her destination. _I've been flying for hours, but I haven't seen anything yet!_

**_You will soon, _**Tabris assured her. **_The headquarters of NERV's American branch should be just a few miles ahead, beyond those mountains._**

Storm frowned at this response, eyeing the mountains mentioned. The night had already been a long one for her; despite the use of a jet stream to speed her flight, it had still been a long flight fromJapantoAmerica, and a tiring one as well. Despite the fact that her Angelic side was strengthening, even as her human side slowly faded away, the power Storm had received from her brother had limitations, and her strength was ebbing. Making her situation worse was that her human life placed a limit on how long she could stay away fromJapan.

_If my mother wakes up before I get back, I'll never be able to explain where I was!_ Storm thought, the image of the woman who was her mother as Mayumi Yamagishi appearing in her mind. _I'll be lucky if I don't get grounded for life!_

**_It must be a very interesting situation, having a mother to worry about, _**Tabris noted, resulting in Storm kicking herself for accidentally projecting her thoughts. **_Still, Ramiel, you must proceed. The fate of both races hangs in the balance. You mustn't allow anything to stand in your way._**

Taking in a determined breath, Storm nodded. _I know, and I won't, _she responded as the winds carried her towards the mountains. Almost touching their snowcapped peaks, feeling the white powder gust about her as her winds sent it flying away from its stony perch, the wind rider, continued to look about the area…until her eyes widened in awe.

The Headquarters of NERV-America was a sprawling, factory-like complex of staggering proportions. As Mayumi, Storm had developed quite a bit of skill when it came to computers, and was something of a techno-geek at times. This part of her found the high-tech metropolis before her to as appealing as a toy and games store was to a little kid. Her eyes shifted this way and that, the weather witch not knowing where to look first.

_Focus, Mayumi. You have a mission to accomplish, _Storm reminded herself, dumping a mental bucket of water on herself. Her enthusiasm properly dampened, Storm carefully descended towards the massive series of buildings and testing facilities. _Tabris, I have arrived. What now?_

**_You must be careful, my sister. NERV-America has its own MAGI, as well as its own Angel Detection System. I have little doubt that you've already been detected, _**Tabris explained quickly. **_You must strike hard and fast. Take out their means of defense._**

"I understand," Storm spoke aloud, evaluating the various structures before her, trying to make sense of their forms and functions, sensing the flow of electromagnetic energy throughout the many buildings. Until she finally detected the primary source of power for the huge facility, and smiled determinedly.

"Strike now…Thor's Hammer!" Storm called out, clouds billowing up above her. The fog of darkness rumbled ominously, light crackling about it before it unleashed a volley of nine thunderbolts simultaneously at the building she had targeted. The lightning slammed into the various machines linking the power plant to the rest of the city, overloading them while pouring electricity into the plant and into the many power lines. Soon, much of the huge base was left in darkness.

_This won't last. NERV would never be careless to have one of their bases reliant on one power source. There have to be redundancies and backup systems in place, just in case of something like this happening! _Storm realized, adjusting the flow of wind around her so that she was gently floating down to the streets below, gently guided by Tabris. _I better move fast!_

Once again feeling the ground beneath her feet, Storm spread her arms, summoning the power of nature once more. "Now! Ymir's Frost!" Storm commanded, spreading her arms and sending forth swirling gale of arctic cold, mixed with a healthy dosage of humidity. The combined result was the various buildings and structures around her rapidly icing over as the temperature dropped.

Her breath coming out as clouds, Storm was distracted from her work as she heard human noises of fear and dismay. Looking over her shoulder, the wind rider saw uniformed people struggling against the power of the element. And more importantly, she saw the guns they bore. Not giving the security people a chance to act, Storm sent forth another surge of frosty air, raising clouds of snow and forcing the people to shield their eyes, even as they back away.

_Now, before they recover! _Storm thought before searching for the door mentioned by Tabris. Quickly finding it, Storm used a gust of wind to raise her above the now-icy streets, even as she raised her AT-Field. Using the light of her soul as a battering ram, she shattered the brittle, frozen metal like it was glass.

**_Well done, Ramiel. Now, you must proceed to the lower depths. To the research labs. That's where they're keeping the Helmet of the Gladiator,_**Tabris instructed, even as Storm flew forth.

Frowning, Storm soon found that getting to where she wanted to go was going to be easier said than done. Now that she was indoors, she could no longer bring forth the full power of the elements to aide her. And while she was thinking of this, whatever backup systems NERV had installed were already switching on, and the hallway she was in was lighting up.

_And where there's light, there's electricity! _Storm instantly thought, looking directly at the lights, sensing the electromagnetic fields generated by the wiring. Wiring she quickly fried with a blast of lightning from her hand. Once again, the hallway fell into darkness, though she had no idea how widespread the effect would be. Nor did she have the luxury of spending enough time to black out the entire base, one piece at a time.

Summoning up a localized cyclone about her body as she flew, Storm continued to rush through the hallways, paying careful attention to every landmark, every sign, anything she could use to guide her along the way. Barely paying any attention to the security personnel who appeared to block her way, only to be shunted aside by the powerful winds that shielded her.

_Tabris, are you certain I am going in the right direction? _Storm wondered.

**_In all honesty, I am not, _**Tabris replied almost shyly. **_However, I am aware of the standing policy regarding artifacts such as the Helmet, and that it was indeed turned over to NERV-America for safekeeping and study. Thus it will likely be on the lowest level, in a secure vault._**

This did not make Storm happy. _Is there any way for me to detect it?_

**_The Helmet was born of the All-Father's flesh, just as all of our brothers and sisters were. It shares the same power as we all do, _**Tabris explained. **_Though it is inactive, you should be able to sense its sleeping power when you draw close enough._**

Though Tabris's instructions were far less helpful than a map leading directly to the object of her quest, Storm knew she had no alternative than to proceed. And hope that the Angel of Free Will was correct in his assumptions. So she continued onwards until she spotted an elevator shaft. Not bothering to try and summon it, the wind rider dug her fingers in between the doors, and began pushing them apart. While her strength was only marginally superior to those of humans, it was enough to pry open the doors, revealing a gaping shaft of darkness before her. Without any hesitation, Storm leapt into it, invoking her power over the air itself to control her descent.

_Please, Brother, _Storm thought tensely, searching with mind. Trying to detect even a spark of Angelic power. _Please, continue to watch over me._

Unfazed by the rapidity with which she dropped, Storm almost closed her eyes in concentration. Waiting for a sign, a direction. Anything. Until finally...

_There! _Storm thought, her eyes shooting wide open as she slowed her descent. A tiny spark of power registering in her mind, so very similar to that of her brethren. Quickly orienting herself to the energy she now sensed, the weather witch halted her descent with a massive updraft before searching out the door. Forcing it open as easily as she had the last, she emerged into the new corridor…and found herself staring at least a dozen heavily armed security people.

Momentarily frozen, Storm barely had the presence of mind to spread her AT-Field in time to deflect the deadly barrage. _Of course NERV would have guards in place around the Helmet and other sensitive materials! Why didn't I think of this? _she cursed inwardly, watching as the bullets intended for her ricocheted off her AT-Field, some of them even returning to strike the ones who had fired upon her.

Watching sorrowfully as her aggressors fell down, crying out in agony, Storm chased the rest of them away by simply allowing lightning to crackle about her body like she was a living lightning rod. Upon seeing that whatever they were being paid simply wasn't enough to make fighting her worth their while, everyone who could move turned tail and ran.

Stepping down to the floor, Storm looked down at one of the security people. "Are you all right?"

When the man spoke, his words were incomprehensible to the superwoman. _Of course. This is America. They speak mainly English here, not Japanese, _Storm realized, practically kicking herself into the air for her oversight. _No point in trying to ask if he has any idea where the Helmet is being kept. Guess I'll just have to keep looking by myself._

Leaving the wounded behind and hoping their injuries were not life-threatening, Storm once again employed her cyclone defense as she flew through the base, leaving a trail of fog and ice in her wake in the hopes that it would foul up any potential pursuers.

Following the spark in her mind that was the energy signature of the Helmet, Storm passed by the various labs and research areas that were increasingly commonplace to the facility. Occasionally, she met with resistance, but between her AT-Field and the wind that spun and howled about her body, she was able to pass through every obstacle completely unscathed. Until she came to her destination.

The feeling of power looming bright as the sun within her mind, Storm looked from the security people that had been the final living barrier before to the massive, steel vault that stood between her and her goal.

_Of _course_ it's behind the biggest door in the entire base, _Storm thought wearily even as she dealt with the guards with a single surge of electricity. It was like a scene out of every cornball spy movie or sci-fi flick the wind rider had ever seen. Making matters worse was the fact that she wasn't entirely certain how she was going get through to her goal. Frosting over the door might not make it vulnerable enough to shatter, and electricity would just be absorbed by the metal and conducted elsewhere. She might fry the machines that moved the door, but that wouldn't do anything to open it.

That was when Storm thought of another possibility. A door that did not move was as useless to her as it was to the masters of this base. The only thing was, _they _were the ones who held the key that would open it for them. In all likelihood, some keycard or password or something of that nature. Something designed expressly for this particular door, and certainly not something that any of the security people would have on hand. But that did not mean that the lock could not be jimmied open.

Moving to what had to be the control panel for the door, Storm gingerly placed her hand upon it, trying to feel the electromagnetic lines that marked the circuit paths to the machines that open the door for her. Then, as carefully as she could, she began sending small jolts of electricity flowing through the panel. _If I can just find the right wires…activate the machinery… _she thought, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Desperately trying not to think of the security reinforcements that would undoubtedly be coming. That every second she spent down there gave surface troops that much longer to ready themselves for when she finally tried to escape. Of how her mother might wake up and decide to peak in her room, only to find a bunch of cleverly arranged pillows instead of a girl in her bed…

The sound of hydraulics moving was what shook Storm from her thoughts. A relieved grin splitting her face, the weather witch saw the door begin to slide open. The massive door creaked and groaned as it slid open, betraying its size and weight as Storm slid through, not even waiting for it to completely open.

The moment she was through the door, Storm was confronted by various objects and artifacts related to Adam and Lilith. Shards of metal that made her tremble with fear, genetic samples…and in the center of it all, the object that she had traversed an entire ocean to obtain.

Her heart pounding with excitement, Storm strode to the pillar that bore the Helmet, the simple glass case it was contained in no match for her brass-plated fist. As the shards of glass flew away from her, the wind rider slowly, reverently held up the Helmet. The material it was made of was jet black, save for long brush of purple spines running down the center of it. When worn, it would make the wearer look like he or she had a mohawk.

_It's a good thing I won't be wearing it, _Storm thought mirthfully, just before she summoned a massive wind and began to ride it away from that place. Already deciding that an alternate route out of the base might be in order, lest the people who ran this base had decided to leave a trap along the way she had already came.

With that thought, Storm began searching for another elevator shaft, moving through the vast, labyrinthine complex as quickly as the winds would carry. When she realized something was very wrong.

_Where are the security people? _Storm found herself wondering. Ever since she had left the vault behind her, she had not seen any sign of more aggressors. And while part of her was tempted to hope that they had decided she just wasn't worth the trouble fight, she decided that was very unlikely. Not when she held an object of such value as the Helmet. _Tabris? What is happening?_

**_Be careful, sister, _**Tabris advised. **_Given the failure of their security people, whoever is in charge of that base may have decided to use Bakelite against you._**

_Bakelite? _Storm wondered.

**_A form of polymer. The kind employed by NERV begins as a red liquid, but quickly hardens when exposed to heat, _**Tabris explained. **_Once hardened, it is strong enough to restrain an Evangelion._**

_Oh, _Storm thought unhappily, looking at the various nozzles situated along the hallways. Nozzles she had assumed to be part of some manner of fire extinguishing system, only to take on a more suspicious role in her eye. _I just hope that luck is with me today._

As it happened, luck was indeed with Storm. The bad kind.

She did not know how long she had been out of contact with the Angel of Free Will, how long since she had heard his warning. But as Storm continued to search for a different exit, an ominous hissing sound reached her ears, and her heart sank…just before a red fluid spewed out from the nozzles, flying in every direction.

Automatically spreading her AT-Field, Storm was able to prevent any of the crimson fluid from touching her body, but that didn't stop the Bakelite from flowing, from rising up around her. And if it hardened, she would be still be trapped.

_So I better make sure it doesn't harden! _Storm thought fiercely, causing the temperatures of the hall to plummet into the freezing range even as she rose out of the partially formed bubble and continued onward. The freezing cold and her AT-Field nullifying the danger the Bakelite represented.

Sighing inwardly, Storm couldn't help but feel her patience waning rapidly. _I am definitely going to get grounded for this! _she thought unhappily. _I just hope this Helmet is worth all the trouble I'm going through for it! Maybe I should have just gone back the way I came in and hoped they didn't have an N2 waiting for me when I got there!_

Knowing that time was her enemy now more than ever, Storm quickened her pace, searching for an elevator, an escalator, only realizing now how much she had been relying on the power of the Helmet to guide her to it. Without such a beacon, the place she was in now became in an incomprehensible maze of halls and labs and doorways.

Just as she was about to lose hope of ever finding her way out, Storm blasted her way through another set of doors…only to have her eyes widen at the sight of a giant standing before her. The superwoman flew out onto a catwalk, and was immediately surrounded by technicians and scientists speaking their native tongue as they looked at her. Some backed away in fear of the winds that still encircled her, while others looked at her in fascination.

As for Storm, her eyes were solely upon the massive entity, of which she could only see from the chest up. Even as she looked, she could see that giant she was studying was incomplete. Much of its white armor was incomplete, and as she drew closer to the edge, she could see that one of its arms was missing. Yet, despite all of this, its resemblance to the true form of the All-Father was unmistakable to one who carried the blood of his children.

_Of course. Tabris told me that NERV was constructing Evangelion Unit 04 here. This must be it, _Storm realized. Then, looking up above the unfinished Eva, she found herself smiling. _And if they have an Eva in here…then there must be a way for it to leave this place!_

A quick check of the ceiling was all Storm needed to find what could only be an exit. A massive, sliding door situated to the far side of the massive construction hanger. And while she knew that it would not open automatically, she was certain that she could jimmy this lock as well.

Rising up on the winds, Storm flew towards the door, examining the various machines. Fortunately, unlike the vault she had encountered before, the mechanisms that controlled the door were exposed and easy to find. So it was easy for her to send just enough of a charge to activate them, causing the monstrous hanger doors to slide apart. Allowing the weather witch rider to slip back into the night sky, into the gentle embrace nature's winds.

_I can't believe I actually made it!_ Storm thought, utterly relieved as she flew away from the massive complex, the Helmet of the Gladiator still in hand. Then a more serious expression crossed her face. _Now, all I have to do is get back home before Mom finds out I've been sneaking around all night and kills me for it!_

* * *

As much as Rei wanted to focus on her training, she was finding it extremely difficult to do so. For while a day had passed since Gendo had called her to his office, the things he had said to her had stayed with her, his words losing none of their strength.

Words caused something inside her to flare up and burn.

_Gendo was...threatening Ikari-kun and Misato,_ Rei thought, scowling as she continued her studies. _They were able to defy him, and now he wants to punish them for it._ Then she scowled that much more before adding, _And he wants me to help him do it. To find something he can use against them..._

As much as Rei knew that Gendo had been trying to assert his authority over her as he gave her her orders, to make it clear that she was to heed his command or be replaced, she had felt no fear of the Commander, no compulsion to obey him, none of these he normally inspired in her. Only a deep resentment that had been quick to build up into an even deeper anger. _He is losing control of the overall situation, and seeks to regain it by instilling fear in the people in NERV. And in me,_ she thought, recalling how he had so casually reminded her of the purpose for which she had been created. _He wants to keep control over me. Keep me as his tool..._

Her thoughts trailing off with a mounting sense of disgust, Rei flashed back across both her lives. She had been Gendo's tool since the day she had opened her eyes in her first body. She had died as his tool at the crazed hands of Naoko Akagi. And at one time, she had been prepared to end the lives of everyone as his tool.

But not anymore.

_Ikari-kun and Misato deserve to live. So do the others I've met, and many more besides them,_ Rei thought as she flipped a page and continued her research. _I won't hurt them so the Commander can have greater control of their lives. I won't...hmm...this looks interesting..._

Her thought shifting, Rei abandoned her anger at the Commander for a time as she studied the item that had caught her attention. _It looks good on its own,_ she thought after a moment's consideration. _But...will it actually work for me?_

There was only one way to find out for sure. So with a thought, Rei guided the board so that it washed over her body in its entirety. When she emerged from the quicksilver artifact, she studied herself in the full length mirror she had had the board produce, and looked at the clothes she now wore. Clothes that were a perfect replication of the garments from the catalog picture she had seen.

"Hmm…this is very different," Rei commented as she turned about, examining herself this way and that, along with the pale blue gown that went down almost to her heels. Lending something almost hauntingly elegant to her. "It's not a practical garment, but I have a full range of motion. And it _is _visually appealing."

Nodding to herself, Rei picked up a marker and placed a checkmark beside the picture of the dress that had inspired the one she now wore before continuing to look through the catalog. One of several that were mailed to the apartment on a fairly regular basis, catalogs that the blue-haired girl had taken them into her room to study. To try and get a better grasp of the concept of fashion. To understand how clothes could alter the perceptions of those around her, and perhaps understand what some of her fellow classmates meant by bad fashions and such before she went out with Hikari and the others.

Glancing down at another dress, Rei frowned and again summoned the board. A moment later, the beautiful gown she had been wearing was gone, and in its place was a tight-fitting black dress with straps about her shoulders, and that only went down to her mid-thighs. "I...dislike this one," she soon decided as she started moving about. "It's overly tight, and makes it difficult to move my legs."

Giving a quick shake of her head, Rei summoned the board to transmute the offending garment into something else. When the board came away this time, she was wearing a far more modest outfit, consisting of a green turtleneck and sweat pants, as well as running shoes and a sweat band. When she once again looked into the mirror, Rei found herself frowning somewhat. _This color…does not seem very appealing on me, _she thought, though she wasn't exactly certain why. For some reason, the shade of green she now wore seemed somehow…incompatible with her. _The clothes themselves are not a problem; just the color._ After turning about, quickly becoming satisfied with the range of movement and overall appearance, she thought_ Perhaps a different color, then, would be more…appropriate._

Once again, the board slid across Rei's body, adjusting the color of her clothes. This time she tried a light shade of grey. As soon as the board had completed its task, the girl once again examined herself. The new color scheme seemed better to her, though she was still unsure as to exactly why.

Satisfied by this for now, Rei went onto another selection from a different catalogue, and used the board to try on a different ensemble. Then she went on to another selection, and kept trying different options, marking ones that seemed compatible with her body. The girl tried everything from to a leather pants and a jacket, as well as a T-shirt and gloves, to a blue swimsuit, then a dark cloak. She also tried other things, such as a white button-up coat and scarf, a red, white, and blue leotard, white lab coat and dress similar to Dr. Akagi's, an almost translucent black dress, a tennis outfit, a maid's garment, and even a red leather bikini, complete with knee-high boots and arm-length gloves and collar.

As she raised an eyebrow at this particularly bizarre look, Rei was brought back to the moment when someone was heard knocking at her door. "Rei?" came Misato's voice. "Can I come in?"

Blanching as she looked down at the hideous outfit she was wearing, as well as the mirror, Rei required a moment to recover before responding, "In a moment. I'm...not decent." Hoping this excuse she had heard used by Shinji would buy her the time she needed, the albino sent her board into action. Quickly absorbing the mirror, it then rippled over her, leaving her again in her school uniform before disappearing into her closet. "You...can come in now."

A moment later, Misato stuck her head in. "Hi! Just wanted to see how you were doing, and to let you know that dinner is almost..." The Captain than trailed off at the sight of the many catalogs that littered Rei's room. "What the...what are you...?"

"I'm conducting research." Rei then went on to explain her encounter with Hikari and Asuka, as well as how she had been invited to come along with them on their night out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I had planned to ask permission at dinner, but..."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Misato promptly assured her. Then she leaned in and added, "And sure, you can go out with the others! It's no problem!" As Rei nodded her appreciation, the purple-haired woman scanned the albino's room. "But...that doesn't explain why you decided to grab every catalog in the place."

"As I said, I was doing research," Rei replied. "Since Horaki-chan and Pilot Sohryu indicated that they intend to purchase clothing as a part of this night out, I wanted to get a better understanding on what clothes to purchase."

"A better understanding...?" Misato repeated, only to trail off as she frowned her confusion. "What are you talking about, Rei? I mean, you must've gone shopping before...haven't you?"

Giving a small shake of her head to this, Rei answered, "Commander Ikari arranged for all of my clothing to be bought for me. He did not want me wasting my time on what he considered to be non-essentials."

"He -!" Misato started, her eyes bulging before she cut herself off and scowled. "Dammit...why am I surprised by anything he does...?" Frowning disdainfully, the purple-haired woman returned her attention to her ward. "So, Rei...you're saying that you...want to learn to shop?"

"Yes. It is a part of life I have not experienced before," Rei explained, hoping that her words made sense. "Also, I would like to be able to...fit in with Horaki-chan and the others on their night out."

Pausing to study the blue-haired girl, Misato then nodded slowly. "I think I know what you mean. You want to make up for lost time, and do things that you weren't able to before." When Rei nodded, the Captain made a peculiar expression she sometimes made when thinking. "Well, if you _really _want to learn a thing or three about shopping and what clothes to buy, I'd be happy to give you a lesson."

"Really?" Rei replied, feeling almost astounded by this. By the fact that Misato not only understood her feelings in this matter, but was offering to help her practice for her night out.

"Certainly!" Misato assured her. "Besides, your wardrobe isn't exactly what I'd call extensive. And I figure you having a better selection couldn't hurt." Considering this, Rei found herself agreeing that there seemed to be no harm in having a better selection of clothing. "Tell you what. How about after work tomorrow, you and I can stop by the mall and do a little shopping? I can give you a few pointers on the finer aspects of bargain hunting, as well as what and what not to buy."

"Very well," Rei agreed, not even needing to think about it. Such a trip would not interfere with her personal schedule, and it would possibly make for an excellent training session to help her prepare for her night out.

"Great!" With that, Misato grinned and gestured for Rei to follow her. "Now, c'mon! Shinji's got something delicious cooking for us, and I don't want to give it a chance to get cold!"

Nodding, Rei followed Misato to the dining area, already feeling more optimistic. Shopping with the other girls had quickly been becoming one of the most daunting prospects of her entire life. Now, however, her chances of successfully engaging in such a social endeavor seemed to be improving.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Kaji asked even as he approached Gendo's desk.

"I did, Mr. Kaji," Gendo returned, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You see, I've just received word from the Instrumentality Committee."

"And judging from the look on your face, the word isn't good," Kaji guessed. Though Gendo had an excellent poker face, part of his job description was seeing past what was on the surface, to actually see what nasty little things were percolating in someone's mind. And while Kaji was no psychic, he was still pretty good at what he did.

Good enough to tell that Gendo was not happy. Not even slightly. And if he was showing this many signs of distress while seated behind his desk in what NERV personnel tended to refer to as 'Gendo's Lair', the very personification of his position as Commander of NERV, then things were about to get even more interesting than Kaji had anticipated.

"That is correct," Gendo agreed. "I've just been informed that the American branch of NERV was attacked. A young, costumed girl broke into the base, stole something from one of the research labs, and successfully escaped with it. Base security was powerless to stop her from causing substantial damage to the base in the process of her raid."

This took Kaji by surprise. "Who was it?" he asked, not bothering to try and cover up his curiosity. "Spirit? The Silver Surfer?"

"Neither," Gendo explained, his eyes narrowing just the tiniest amount as he steepled his fingers together in front of him. "An entirely different girl, one who generates a blue/red pattern. According to reports I've seen, she is apparently capable of manipulating atmospheric conditions, as well as electricity."

"Wow. Another superwoman, huh? Where the heck do these ladies come from, huh?" Kaji spoke mirthfully, shaking his head as he spoke.

Though Kaji had already been aware that NERV had detected a blue/red pattern in recent times, due to his own inconspicuous investigations, he wasn't in the mood to tip his hand to Gendo. Anymore then he felt the Commander of NERV was going to inform Kaji as to everything that he knew of.

Both were playing games of their own, and while they both knew that the other man had some knowledge of the other's activities, they continued to play the game of ignorance. Just another day at the office for the both of them.

"So what now? It's not like the Committee can blame this one on you," Kaji spoke, holding up his hands in emphasis. "Or do they think you've developed the ability to get to the other side of the planet and take care of all their problems in a single bound?"

Kaji's levity had all the impact he expected it would have upon Gendo. Namely, absolutely none. _And isn't that too bad? _the spy couldn't help but think. _Life is so much better when you can laugh at your problems._

"On the contrary. The Committee is very upset," Gendo corrected, his voice terse, with something that could almost be described as fear twisting about his words. "I'm sure you have heard of the anomalous pattern detected near the previous two engagements."

"Oh, dear, let me guess. Superwoman Number Three, right?" Kaji smirked, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling. "And when they asked you where she came from, you couldn't give them an answer they liked. Am I right?"

Gendo didn't answer right away. He simply looked at Kaji, as if trying to read him the same why the spy had done with the Commander. Kaji had little doubt that the older man was successful to some degree. They were both too skillful at these sort of games to come away completely empty in any encounter.

The only difference was, Kaji wasn't the least bit ruffled by any of the superwomen, with the possible exception of the Silver Surfer and how she had so effortlessly sent many of his own eventual plans screaming down the drain. Each of these girls represented a random element in the scenario, one that promised to not only make life more interesting, but to open possible avenues for him to exploit as well. All which meant that his own emotional barriers and disguises were better equipped to withstand deep scrutiny than the Commander's own.

"Well, I suppose things could be worse," Kaji smiled. "After all, NERV has its own live Angel to study, resulting in the Committee restoring the auxiliary budget. The UN is off our backs as well. Not to mention that the American branch is taking some heat instead of you for once."

"But just this once," Gendo returned, his face as of stone as he looked at Kaji. "This situation is quickly getting out of hand. We must find a way to track these women down, before things get even worse."

"Hmm, I suppose," Kaji spoke in his usual fashion. Still unsure of what Gendo was driving at. "Well, okay, but how do I fit into all of this?"

"Our attempts to deal with Spirit have been unsuccessful so far, and there is currently no information regarding the identities of either the Silver Surfer or this third girl," Gendo explained tersely. "However, there may be other clues to be found, both in our battle records…and elsewhere."

"Elsewhere, huh?" Kaji smiled, comprehension lighting up his features. "Ah, of course. These girls may have special powers, but they're still girls. They still go to school, they have dinner at home, they do their homework. They might even have friends that they tell all kinds of…interesting things to."

"Exactly," Gendo spoke, a hint of approval in his voice. "We need to approach this situation from another angle. Given that Spirit lives in Tokyo-3, and possibly these other two rogues as well, then it may be possible to identify them by talking to the children at school. One or more of them may have noticed some…aberration in the behavior of one of the others. And seeing as how you have direct access to one of these children…"

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Kaji admitted. "Just as you have direct access to a couple of them yourself, sir."

This comment immediately caused a few sparks of annoyance to slip out between Gendo's shields, something that caused Kaji to silently laugh. It hadn't been all that hard for him to find out what Ritsuko had been up to lately, as well as Gendo's suspicions. How her analysis of Rei Ayanami had turned up nothing out of the ordinary, when it was fairly obvious that she could not be the Silver Surfer.

_Not unless she had found some way to be in two places at once, that is! _Kaji joked inwardly. _Though to be honest, if she could, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised!_ Knowing better than to give voice to this, he simply held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, sir, I'll talk with Asuka," he assured the Commander. "See if she's noticed anything about the other kids."

"Do so," Gendo spoke, his words an ill-disguised order. "And see if there might not be other ways you can get close to the children. Find out what they know." Then a more sinister smile crept onto Gendo's face. "After all…I'm certain you have plenty of time on your hands."

_Yeah, I do, _Kaji thought unhappily, thinking of the Section 2 creeps he had frequently had to shake, just in order to carry out even the smallest portions of his own business. And sometimes just so that he could make a run to the supermarket or use a public restroom. _As if you weren't responsible for clearing my social calendar._

* * *

Ever since the day Mayumi Yamagishi had ventured to Tokyo-3, the day she had been trapped outside when her brother Ramiel had come and subsequently been killed, she had been aware that she had been changing. The instant the 5th Angel had transformed her, Mayumi had been given great powers…and terrible fear. For her transformation had not been a one-time event, but only the beginning of the eventual end of her humanity.

Every day, Angelic cells replaced human flesh, making her a little less human than she was before. With each day bringing the possibility that the price she would ultimately pay for her brother's gift would be, not her life, but the Fruit of Knowledge that all of Lilith's children had. The ability to choose, the power of free will. Making matters worse for her was that fact that, if and when that finally happened, and the Angelic collective should collapse, she would be as lost in madness as most of Adam's children were now. A mindless abomination that live only to destroy all the lived. Placing Mayumi's mother, the only family she had left, in close proximity to a potential destroyer.

This was one of the reasons Mayumi was currently grateful for one of the side effects of her Angelic transformation; reduced dependency on sleep. It gave her time to work unimpeded by weariness, and during a time when her mother was asleep.

Moving carefully about her room, dressed in nothing but a white shirt and shorts, Mayumi was quietly digging around in her dresser, bringing forth the object she had fought so hard to retrieve fromAmerica, as well as one other thing. An object she honestly wished she had someplace better to keep, if for no other reason than it deserved a more appropriate spot to be hidden than in her underwear drawer.

Setting the crystalline stone down upon the dresser, Mayumi looked into the mirror there, and caught sight of herself. A rather plain-looking girl with glasses, and a wart to the side of her mouth. A girl who looked exactly like the Mayumi Yamagishi she had been when she had met Ramiel, was every bit as dependent on her glasses in this form as that Mayumi…and was already so far removed from that Mayumi it was terrifying to think of at times.

Shaking her head, trying to momentarily free herself of her fears, Mayumi once again rifled through her dresser, and brought forth the artifact that she had fought so hard to bring back fromAmerica. Taking a moment to examine the Helmet of the Gladiator, running her hands over its smooth surface, the bespectacled girl then set it down beside the amber-like stone…at which point the Helmet began to glow softly in the darkness of her room.

At the sight of this reaction, Mayumi was almost moved to tears by the soft light, was once again heartened by the way this helped soothe the angry voices in her mind, as well as the possibility that there might once again be hope for both races. _The Surfer was telling the truth. This truly is the remains of the All-Father, _she once again thought, recalling what Tabris told her. How the Helmet had been born from the flesh of the All-Father, just like so many lost artifacts before and after it. And how it would only react this way in the presence of Adam…or his corpse.

_Tabris, can you hear me? _Mayumi sent, reaching out over the gulf of space between them.

**_Yes, Ramiel, I hear you, _**Tabris responded easily. His voice unable to hide the strain he was enduring in order to rein in the madness. **_We must move quickly. Despite the fact that Sandalphon was not slain by the Lilim, there is still considerable anger at his capture. Even more than I had anticipated._**

_I understand, _Mayumi responded, feeling the tension with which the Angel spoke. _What do I have to do now?_

**_We have to revive the All-Father. To restore his body so that it can hold his soul again, _**Tabris explained. **_It is the only way to put an end to the madness that plagues us, to help soothe the rage of our brethren._**

Mayumi's eyes shot wide at this. _Is that even possible?_

**_It is, but we will need help, _**Tabris confessed. **_That is one of the reasons I had you retrieve the Helmet. With it, you be able to gain a truly powerful ally. One who will be completely loyal only to you, and untouched by the madness. This will be essential, for as the chaos continues to worsen, you may be affected by it as well._**

_I know that, _Mayumi responded, her fears returning to her. _But…how can a helmet…any helmet…?_

**_The Helmet of the Gladiator is an artifact from one of the previous wars between the Children of Adam and Lilith. It was one of the weapons the All-Father created to bolster our forces, _**Tabris informed her. **_You must awaken the Helmet. Let its power guide you to a suitable bearer._**

_And…how do I do that? _Mayumi asked almost fearfully.

**_Reveal your Angelic form, sister, and direct your power into the Helmet, _**Tabris instructed. **_Once that is done, it will choose one who is best situated to help, and whose mind will readily accept the Helmet and its power._**

Sighing, Mayumi couldn't help but have a difficult time accepting what Tabris told her. And yet, given the many impossible things she had already experienced, as well as the desperation she now felt, she did as she was told. Quietly returning the All-Father's body to its hiding spot, the dark-haired girl quickly made her preparations. She bundled up a blanket on her bed, so that it would look like a sleeping form should her mother peek in. Then she shed her minimal clothing before going to where she hid her costume, and quickly donned it.

When she had finally donned her costume, Mayumi went to her dresser, and set down her glasses, the world before her blurring. Then it returned to perfect clarity as her eyes became completely white, as did her hair. Her body and mind shifting somewhat as she once again took up the mantle of Storm.

Going to her window and opening it, Storm scanned the area, and saw no sign of any prying eyes. Satisfied, she quickly grabbed up the helmet before easing herself out the window. Closing it from the outside, she then summoned up the winds, allowing them to carry her into the skies about Tokyo-2.

Once she was miles away and above the dwellings of humanity, Storm held the Helmet above her head, looking at as she summoned up her power. Clouds billowed up around her, rumbling dangerously as flashes of lighting crackled about her. "Now…to give this thing a little jumpstart!" Storm declared, the full fury of nature raged about the inside of the thundercloud. Lightning leapt from one fragment of cloud to the next in a chaotic dance that grew in intensity with each passing second.

When the dance finally reached its crescendo, Storm summoned up a wind to lift the Helmet away a short distance, just before the lightning lashed out from every direction, to crash into the Angelic artifact. The Helmet then glowed with the intensity of the sun, drinking in the lighting with an ease that left Storm in awe. Bolt after bolt of raw power was absorbed, until the wind rider sensed something from the Helmet. A sensation that most reminded of her…of a heart beating for the very first time.

Allowing the localized thunderstorm to dissipate, Storm continued to watch the Helmet, which now hovered overhead completely independent of any outside power, the light that it generated pulsating rhythmically as it slowly rotated. Then it began spinning about at a greater speed, until it flashed brilliantly, shooting off into the night sky at tremendous speed.

_Tabris! The Helmet! It's moving on its own power! _Storm reported, barely restraining her surprise.

**_Follow it, Sister! _**Tabris urged her. **_You must be there when it chooses a bearer! If you are not, and the bearer accepts it, he or she will try to seek you out, and will allow nothing to stand in his or her way!_**

_What do you mean? _Storm asked, not liking the sound of this.

**_I'll explain, but please, you must not lose track of the Helmet! _**Tabris pleaded. **_The potential consequences could be disastrous for us all!_**

_I - I understand!_ Storm returned. Despite the fact that she truly didn't understand, she was already summoning up all the power she could muster. The power of the Helmet shining brightly within her own mind, the weather witch shot after the artifact as quickly as she could. Fully aware that the object was heading straight to Tokyo-3…

* * *

"Wow, Rei! You look great!" Hikari smiled as the blue-haired girl walked before her.

Almost shyly, Rei asked, "You really think so?" She then looked down at the outfit she was now wearing. It consisted of a blue button-up shirt and white vest. She was also wearing a dark skirt with white shoes.

"What, weren't you listening?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands at her hips as she studied the albino. "I have to admit, Wondergirl. Your fashion sense isn't too bad."

Realizing that this was a compliment, or at least Asuka's version of one, Rei bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Pilot Sohryu," she spoke, immediately grateful for all the time she had spent practicing in her room, as well as Misato's assistance.

Despite the somewhat carefree, even playful way Misato tended to conduct herself at home, she had been proven herself to be a disciplined officer at NERV. Where she was lax and mischievous at home, she was capable of coming up with grueling training regimens for the Eva pilots, as well as an effective practice session to prepare her for the day trip.

For three hours, Misato gave Rei an effective demonstration of the finer points of selecting clothing, on the optimal pattern with which to search the stores in order to find the best prices, what colors and clothes would be considering the most complimentary for her, as well as unusual clothing options for various occasions such as parties. It was quite possibly the most grueling form of training she had ever undergone, but Misato had been with her the entire time, smiling and even making the experience enjoyable for her. Making it that much more rewarding was the fact that the training was clearly paying off now.

"Hey! Are you three almost done?" came a giddy voice.

"Oh, wow! Rei! You look so beautiful in that!" spoke another voice, causing Rei to look to her side. There she saw the other to participants in the day trip.

"Tsubasa! Mai!" Hikari greeted, gesturing for the other two girls to come closer. Smiling, the pigtailed girl looked over the two classmates. "I see you've been busy!"

"Sure thing!" Mai answered, holding up three bags worth of purchases for the rest to see, even as Tsubasa did the same with her burden.

Giving Rei an envious look, Tsubasa looked over the garments she now wore. "Where did you find that outfit, anyway?"

"In this store," Rei answered, trying to figure out what to do next. "Would you…like for me to show you where I found the individual garments?"

"You bet I do!" Tsubasa responded eagerly. "I swear, Rei, you're gonna be knocking the guys dead in that outfit!"

This immediately caused the albino to frown. "Why would I wish to commit homicide in these clothes?" Rei asked, studying the faces of the other girls. Only to see three of them respond with expressions of confusion, only to smile and make noises associated with mirth. While Asuka rolled her eyes before looking away.

Frowning, Rei tried to figure out what exactly had caused this reaction. Then she remembered that many people used figurative terms that had very different meanings when interpreted literally. Such as 'Break a leg', or 'Pushing the envelope'. Apparently, she had just run afoul of one such phrase, and given the reactions of her classmates, Hikari, Tsubasa, and Mai had interpreted the albino's words as an attempt at humor.

Upon realizing that, Rei tried to act in a manner that would be go along with such an attempt. She smiled while shrugging, holding up her hands and showing her palms.

Hikari laughed a bit more, while Asuka simply shook her disdainfully. "Do yourself a favor, Wondergirl," the German grumbled. "Leave the jokes to people who actually know how to make them!"

"Very well," Rei replied, feeling this to be good advice. It was obvious that she still had quite a bit of learning to do in regards to such matters, and she felt it would counterproductive if failed attempts at humor only served to annoy the people around her, as it had with Asuka. Though the German was clearly not typical of standard teenage girls, Rei knew she had not trained in the use of humor, and thus was certain that she would not be able to predict what way those attempts would affect others.

With that done, Rei showed Tsubasa where she had found the garments she now wore before returning to the changing room in order to put on her school uniform. Then she went to the cashier and paid for her things, and stood with the other girls while Tsubasa procured items similar to what she had seen Rei wearing. Once this was done, the five girls went to one of the restaurants for something to eat and drink, as well as converse.

"By the way, 1st Child, I've been meaning to ask you something," Asuka started as she ate a slice of pizza.

"And that is?" Rei wondered.

"Why did you decide to move in with Misato?" Asuka wondered, her eyes narrowed as she studied the blue-haired girl.

"Misato and Ikari-kun invited me to live with them," Rei answered earnestly. "Given the conditions of my previous apartment, I...eventually decided to accept their offer."

Though Rei was still inexperienced with facial expressions, her impression of the redhead's face made her believe that Asuka was not satisfied with this response. "And that's it? That's the only reason?"

Frowning, Rei asked, "Do I need another reason to live with them?"

"I just thought it was kind of odd, that's all," Asuka commented. "After all, you're an Eva pilot. Why would you -?"

Rei didn't hear the rest of redhead's question. Before Asuka could finish speaking, her voice was drowned out within the albino's own mind as something else registered in her consciousness. A presence, a power similar to that of the Angels, yet different all the same. And so intense that she could do nothing but cringe at it, feel it as if it were a red-hot knife being stabbed into her brain. Forcing her to bring her hands to her head in a vain attempt to block it out.

"Hikari?" Mai's voice cut in, raised in concern as she looked at the pigtailed girl. Even as a quick glance revealed that Hikari was in roughly the same position as Rei, the pain on her face all too visible.

"Hey! What's with you two?" Asuka demanded, annoyance mixing with panic as the German rose.

_Something's coming!_ Rei realized, struggling against the sudden agony. _Lilith! What's happening?_

**_An Angelic Arm. After all this time,_** Lilith murmured, something almost akin to fear in Lilith's voice. **_The Gladiator returns!_**

_The Gladiator? _Rei wondered perplexedly. _Who or what is the Gladiator?_

* * *

"Man, this city sure is awesome sometimes!" Kensuke said to himself, smiling contentedly as he sat outside, looking at the stars. "Incredible superwomen, cool Angel battles, some kind of conspiracy with NERV...man!"

With all the mind-blowing things that had been happening lately, some of which the otaku had actually managed to capture on film, Kensuke had felt the need to go out to his private retreat. A simple tent out amongst the fields of grass, where he would often pretend that he was an actual soldier in the military. Or at times like this, when he needed a break from the city, and just wanted to get away from it all.

Dressed in his camouflage suit, Kensuke stared up at the sky, unable to stop grinning. Unable to stop wondering what exciting thing would happen next.

That was when he caught sight of it. A brightly shining object soaring in the distant sky. One that was far too fast to be a comet or a meteor, and far too bright to be an airplane or a helicopter.

His eyes narrowing behind his glasses, Kensuke suddenly jumped to his feet, his mouth popping open. "No way…" he gasped before confusion changed to delighted awe. "Aw, man! Is that a UFO?"

Not waiting for the universe to say yes or no, Kensuke dived into his tent, and began rifling about in it. Soon he grabbed the object of his search, his ever-present camera, just before he shot back out of the tent. Turning the camera on, Kensuke looked back up into the skies, and thanked his lucky stars. Not only was the UFO still there, but it was even closer to his position.

"Wow! A real live UFO!" Kensuke smiled delightedly as he brought his camera to his eye, scanning the object that still drew closer. "This one is _definitely_ going on the blog!"

As Kensuke continued to record the object's progress, he slowly became aware of a few things. One was that it was still moving very fast, and appeared to be getting even faster. Another was that the object appeared to be changing course, almost as if it were aimed right at him. And finally, Kensuke realized that he had fallen victim to a behavior known to occur in news cameramen. By looking at the object through the camera's lens, he mentally distanced himself from it. And the possibility that he was in very real danger.

As soon as these three facts were hit home, Kensuke lowered his camera, the rational part of his brain was telling him that running might actually be a good idea at this point. But before he could put this very good advice to use, the object he had been tracking shot down before him, resulting in a shockwave that sent him flying backwards.

Collapsing to the ground, Kensuke soon found himself groaning in pain from the sudden impact. "Oh, man! What the heck was…that…?" the otaku asked as he straightened himself out, adjusting his glasses as he sat back up. Only to realize that he was being bathed in pulsating light.

Blinking rapidly, Kensuke looked from his impromptu seat at the object hovering just a few feet in front of him. Only to his eyes bug out of their sockets like balloons, just before his jaw slammed right to the ground. He stayed this way for several seconds as his brain struggled to reboot itself into something resembling functional order. At which point, the otaku could only say one thing.

"Whoa! What _is _that?" Kensuke demanded of the empty air as he stood back up, staring at what appeared to be a helmet of some sort floating in the air. Despite the glow, it appeared to be made of some kind of dark material, with a series of long, purple spikes lined up along the center, running from the front to the back.

As the fact that something extremely weird was happening to him registered, Kensuke found he could only respond in one way. Quickly making sure his camera was still in hand and functional, the bespectacled boy brought it up to his eye and resumed recording. "Oh, man! Nobody will ever believe that this is -!"

Just as Kensuke was about to enthuse about how great this was, a shaft of light stabbed out from the helmet. Once again lowering his camera, the boy saw that the mysterious object was sweeping him from head to toe with the light. When the beam finally died out, the helmet then moved closer, stopping in arm's length from the otaku.

"Whoa…I do _not _believe this! I -!" Kensuke started, only to be once again interrupted. This time, by a massive gust of wind, one that forced the boy to bring his arms up to shield his face.

When the wind finally died out and Kensuke was able to look once more, his brain was once again jammed into neutral. This time by the appearance of a girl of about his age wearing an outfit consisting of a cape and a _very _revealing bikini. A fact that once again left him speechless.

"So, you are the one the Helmet has chosen," the girl spoke, her pure-white eyes taking in every detail of Kensuke's form. While the boy watched utterly dumbstruck, the girl smiled almost sadly. "I have to admit, I never would have expected someone like you."

"M-me?" Kensuke got out as the girl moved towards him, the wind whispering gently about her body. "W-w-wha…hey, who are you?"

"My name is Storm," the girl answered, never losing her smile, small as it was. "And you?"

"Me? Uh…I'm Kensuke. Kensuke Aida!" the otaku returned, still in awe of what was happening. Then he gestured at the object that still hovered before him. "Is…this yours?"

"Not anymore," Storm answered, her face darkening somewhat. She then covered up this expression by smiling more broadly. "As I said, the Helmet has chosen you to be its bearer. That means that it belongs to you."

Of all the things that Kensuke could have imagined the girl saying, this was quite possibly the last thing that would have appeared on that list. "Wait! Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious," Storm answered, pointing to the helmet. "Could you…please put it on?"

"Put it on?" Kensuke repeated, looking from the girl the helmet and back again in quick succession. Then he gave the girl an incredulous look. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke!" Storm all but shouted, her face hardening into granite, causing Kensuke to jump backwards.

Seeming to realize the harshness with which she had spoken, Storm leaned her head back and closed her eyes, heaving a deep breath before once again looking at the boy. "Kensuke, I'm sorry, but…this is actually very important to me," she told him in a pleading, desperate voice. "I can't really explain it, but…please…please, just put on the Helmet."

Blinking nervously, Kensuke once again looked at the helmet, before he finally reached out and took it in his hands. At once, it stopped glowing, fading into black as Kensuke studied it, tilting it this way and that before once again looking at Storm. "You just want me…to put it on?"

"That's right. Please, put it on for me. Please," Storm pleaded that much more urgently. Then she once again smiled, easing the anxiety in her eyes. "Once you do, I promise, everything will be made clear."

That was the last thing needed to break through Kensuke's reluctance. His curiosity had already been mounting about the enigmatic object, and practically being begged by a girl with an exquisite figure in a very revealing costume was the finishing touch. Her request melted through all resistance and shot straight to the hormonal teenager's heart.

"Well…okay," Kensuke finally agreed. He then raised the helmet above his head. "But I'm gonna look like such a lamer with this mohawk-thingy on it!"

"I don't think so," Storm said just as Kensuke slid the helmet into place on his head…at which point it seemed to shrink in size, until it was stuck firmly in place.

"W-what the -?" Kensuke squawked, trying to remove the helmet when his entire body seized up. His heart pounding his chest, the otaku fell to his hands and knees, breathing rapidly as he tried to figure what was happening to him. Only to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt his muscles swelling up beneath his clothes, the color of his skin darkening before his eyes.

"Please, forgive me, Kensuke, but I don't have any choice," came Storm's pleading voice, even as his body continued to swell with impossible might, his biceps and chest exploding out of his clothes. The boy looked at the superwoman even as his glasses fell away from his growing head and shattered upon the ground, and still was able to see her clearly. He saw an expression of unimaginable sorrow, tears rolling down the superwoman's cheeks. "The Helmet of the Gladiator led me to you, someone who could be convinced to wear it. And…it just wouldn't work unless you put it on willingly. Which means that…I'm sorry! But I…I can't do this alone! The madness…!"

Even as Storm broke down completely, the transformation continued. Kensuke continued to grow taller and stronger, his flesh darkening into a deep purple, and his ears becoming pointed. But even as these physical changes ran their course, his own mind was changing as well. All fear, all confusion, all the emotions that normally ran through the mind of Kensuke Aida faded somewhat, and something else appeared. Flawless loyalty. Utter obedience. And the absolute determination to complete any order given him.

As these things fell into place, new clothes sprang into existence about Kensuke's body. A costume that was red with gold trim about his torso and dark purple about his upper legs and shoulders formed about him. Red thigh-high boots and arm-length gloves appeared, as did a cape that was red with gold trim that fluttered to the wind. A golden belt appeared about his waist, and a line of gold shaped into a broken triangle appeared on his chest.

The transformation complete, Kensuke once again looked at Storm. "You are the one who summoned my power," he said in a deep voice that was not his own.

Still crying, Storm nodded quickly. "Yes, I am. Please, stand up…Gladiator."

Doing as he was directed, Gladiator stood, towering above Storm. "From this moment on, I am your tool, milady," he declared, kneeling down before her. "Speak whatever command you may, and it will be done. This I vow."

"I know that. I know that…you have no choice but to obey me," Storm cried, her face creased with misery. Then she sucked in a deep breath before wiping her eyes with her glove. "Listen to me, Gladiator, for there is much to be done. For now, I need you to be my eyes and ears in Tokyo-3, to watch over all the activities of NERV, and report them to me."

"As you wish, milady," Gladiator responded with a polite bow of his head. "Will there be anything else?"

"Just know this. Your human self, Kensuke Aida, must not remember any of this," Storm explained. "Before you return to that form, you will take whatever steps are needed to make sure that he has no knowledge of what happened here. And that when I call upon you, you will do your best to make sure that his own life is not disturbed by your missions." The superwoman's face becoming even more sorrowful, she lowered her gaze to the ground. "It's bad enough that I've done what I've done, no matter how…necessary it is. To make him…you suffer needlessly would be cruel."

"So you will it, milady. So it will be done," Gladiator vowed, though he did not personally care what fate awaited him or his other self. His lady had given him an order, and that order would be carried out to the best of his ability. That was all that mattered to him.

"Good," Storm spoke, her voice still heavy with sadness, but holding even greater resolve. "I have to go for now. I will summon you when you are needed."

"Very well. Be safe, milady," Gladiator said. Storm nodded once, and then summoned up a wind that soon whisked her far away from the field.

As soon as she was gone, Gladiator went to work. He deleted the newly recorded videos and set the campsite back in order. As soon as he was satisfied, he allowed his body to fade away and be replaced by a small boy, complete with a camouflaged jumpsuit and glasses. Even the Helmet had disappeared completely, now a part of the boy who was sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Man, this city sure is awesome sometimes!" Kensuke grinned, complete unaware of what had just happened. "I wonder what's gonna happen next?"

* * *

"Well..._that _was unpleasant," Hikari grumbled as she sat back in her chair, massaging her forehead.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Hikari?" Asuka asked in a voice that was one part concern, one part annoyance over this sudden black spot on their night out. "The way you were acting, I thought your head was about to explode!"

_So did I, Asuka,_ Hikari thought wearily, still physically wearied by the incredible force that had registered in her mind. A power that was unlike that of the Angels, but dangerous, nonetheless.

Heaving a deep breath, Hikari then said aloud, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright." Not giving any of the others a chance to protest this, she focused on another of their group. "What about you, Rei? Feel any better?"

"I am...recovering," Rei replied, sitting upright despite the fact that she looked like she had just been on the business end of an Angel's foot. "I...apologize if I concerned you."

"It's alright," Tsubasa reassured her. "I mean, it's not like you meant for that to happen."

"Still, that _was _pretty freaky," Mai chimed in, her words holding a suspicious tint to them. "You and Hikari both getting these splitting headaches, and at the exact same time?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't make a big deal of it," Asuka grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "It's just a big coincidence, that's all."

_No, it's not, Asuka,_ Hikari frowned as she glanced in Rei's direction. The albino's attention currently occupied by the other two girls. _It's confirmation that there's something up with her. And possibly Misato-sama, too._

When Hikari had invited Rei to join them on their night out, it had partly been because it had seemed to be the polite thing to do. After all, the 1st Child had a long history of being highly reclusive, isolating herself from everyone at school. And if she were finally coming out of her shell, was actually willing to interact with others, possibly making friends, that could only be a good thing in the class representative's mind.

But Hikari had another reason for inviting her. A very personal reason.

During the trip to the Pacific Fleet, when the Silver Surfer had revealed that Kaji was carrying the entity called Adam, Hikari had known immediately that it was an actual Angel. She had sensed the creature's presence even before setting foot on the _Over the Rainbow,_ and when the mercurial superwoman had opened the case so that all of them could see the embryonic life form, the pigtailed girl was immediately terrified. The 1st Angel's aura of destructiveness was many times more intense than the Angels she had dealt with before and since then, and it had beckoned to her, making her feel small and helpless. Sensations that were magnified many times over when she was able to see the thing.

It had been like it had been looking at her. Demanding that she heed its will, lest it crush her underfoot like a bug. Driving Hikari to seek comfort in Toji's arms. And when the Silver Surfer had already destroyed the thing, she had felt as if it's death scream ripping apart her mind. And she had not been the only one.

_Misato-sama was so certain that that thing was a real Angel, and I saw her collapse when it screamed, so I know she had to have heard it as well,_ Hikari thought, that moment still vivid in her mind. _The same way Rei did..._

She hadn't thought about right away. With everything else happening, Hikari had very nearly missed seeing it. But in the aftermath of Adam's death, she had seen Rei steadying herself, as if she had been crashing down to the deck of the ship. And while this on its own hadn't been enough to prove that the enigmatic 1st Child had also heard the devastating scream, it was enough to catch Hikari's attention.

_I haven't been able to find out why or how Misato-sama heard that thing, or what kind of games NERV's been playing. But Rei...she's been here for a while. Before Misato even moved here. She's the 1st Child, so that means she was chosen to pilot even before Asuka was,_ Hikari thought as she scanned the albino. _And now that I know she can sense Angels like I can, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her. She might be my only way of figuring out what kind of games NERV is playing..._

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much to say right now, except that I hope this chapter had plenty of surprises for you. Please, read and review! And hopefully check out a few of my other stories as well?

Commander Galos, if Rei were to do that, I think Shinji's head would just flat-out explode!

Archdruid-Sephiroth, I hope you like my little addition to Storm's list of techniques.

Mike313, while I freely admit that it is possible that I let my extremely low opinion of the Red-Haired Terror get the better of me once again, I really don't think so. In the scene from canon when Asuka finds out that she will not be going on the trip, she was very rude, referring to Misato in the third person right in front of her, implying that she didn't know how to do her job, and acting like the rules of her school didn't apply to her. And if she's willing to do all of that while standing right in front of Misato, I have to think that Asuka would be willing to say even worse behind Misato's back, so to speak.

Alright, now that that is settled, it's time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"Hmm…this is very different," Rei commented, examining herself a full length mirror produced by the board. And seeing a girl dressed in traditional biker gear, whose head was a horned skull wreathed in fire.

"However, I do not believe this power to be particularly…fitting for me," Rei finally decided, looking at her clawed hands with a definite frown. "It is far too…aggressive. Abrasive."

Deciding that being a Ghost Rider was definitely an interesting thing to experience, but not something she would want to spend any real length of time being, Rei mentally commanded the board to come forth. The mercurial artifact slowly slid over the albino, transforming her clothes and appearance. When the board came away from Rei, she was wearing a costume similar to Ritsuko's, and had four spider-arms extending from her back.

"Interesting," Rei commented, moving the arms about, testing their dexterity. "These arms are very capable, and good for the delicate handling of objects. Useful."

Deciding to come back to this look for further analysis later, Rei once again summoned the board. When it had passed over this time, the albino was once again in her normal school uniform. As the board moved away, however, her eyes flashed a darker red.

"Whoa…" Rei breathed, even as her muscles began to bulge. Gasping at the surge of power that ran through her body, she continued to look at the mirror as her skin turned a dark grey, her hair darkening and lengthening as her clothes were strained to their limits by her expanding body before being torn apart. Laughing at the sheer feeling of power she felt, Rei gleefully tore the front of her shirt off, revealing an awesome set of feminine assets, even as the her clothes were tattered and fell to the ground.

Finally, she roared, unable to restrain how wonderful she now felt. And unable to tear her eyes away from her reflection. A reflection that revealed Rei to be a nude, seven-foot tall, grey-skinned titan whose body seemed to be sculpted from solid muscle.

"Wow…" Rei gasped, looking at her outstanding figure. "Now I understand why Misato enjoys doing this so much."

Omake 2

Storm was sick in her heart and soul when she returned to Tokyo-2, having effectively stolen the freedom of another person. As she drew closer to her home, however, she was shaken from her sorrows as she saw a diminutive figure leaping about the rooftops.

"Woohoo! Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" the figure cried out, his voice that of an old man. Despite this, he moved about quickly…as he slipped into the very window Storm was heading towards.

"What the…what's going on?" Storm demanded, increasing her speed. However, before she could even get close to her home, the figure sprang from her bedroom window, cackling giddily.

"Stop that pervert!" came an outraged female voice, just one of many as Storm saw several houses light up.

"Help! He stole all my underwear!" went another voice.

_An…underwear thief? _Storm thought, her heart plummeting in horror as she finally reached her room. Slipping inside, she went straight to her dresser, and quickly rifled through it. Sure enough, her underwear drawer had been completely cleaned out. Every bra and panty she had owned was now gone…along with the crystallized body of Adam.

"_Noooo!" _Storm shrieked, utterly horrified. After everything she had done to further the All-Father's revival, the very thought of his body having been stolen by some filthy pervert who got his kicks out of stealing women's underwear was almost enough to send her screaming into the depths of madness.

Without another thought, Storm shot out of her window and was soon in hot pursuit. Tracking the signature of the All-Father, she soon spied the thief. The illumination from the streetlamps was enough to allow her to get a better view of her tormentor. A tiny old man with a bandana covering his head, like an old-fashioned burglar, complete with a sack of loot that held the remains of Adam.

"Get back here, you little thief!" Storm howled hatefully.

The little thief looked over his shoulder, smiling gleefully. "Don't worry, cutey-pie! I'll be back to play some more tomorrow!"

"You call stealing from me play?" Storm snarled, lightning crackling fiercely about her body. "I'll teach you the error of your evil ways!"

"Oh, but I like my evil ways!" the old man cackled, even as Storm loosed a massive thunderbolt towards him. A destructive blast the old man leapt over like it was the easiest thing in the world.

While Storm was left hovering in mid-air, unable to believe what had just happened, the old man twirled about to look at her, sticking his tongue out at her. "Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah-nyeah! You can't catch me!"

"Just watch me!" Storm shrieked, summoning up all the speed she could muster. Her fists raised up before her, the wind rider bore down upon the nasty old man. Just when it seemed certain she would catch him…he disappeared right before her eyes.

"Wh-what…where'd he -?" Storm gasped out. Then her eyes widened as she felt an uncomfortable pressure upon her chest. Looking down, she saw the old man, grinning happily as he groped her assets. Disgust spurring her horror to even greater heights, Storm channeled electrical power into her fist, just before she tried to smash the old man off.

To her surprise, the old man was able to leap away. "Don't worry, baby! I'll be back again tomorrow night! You'll have all kinds of time to get to know ol' Happosai!"

"You won't be going anywhere until you give back what you've stolen from me!" Storm decreed.

"Sorry to run, but I'm late for dinner as it is! Happo Fire Burst!" Happosai taunted, holding up a ball that was almost as large as he was. He then threw it at Storm, who realized just as it was about to impact that there was a lit fuse sticking out the side.

Raising her AT-Field, Storm was spared severe damage when the ball exploded into streamers of color, dazzling her and causing her to crash down upon one of the rooftops. When her eyes recovered, however, Happosai was long gone, his laughter echoing mockingly. Not even the tiny flare of energy from Adam's remains was left to guide her.

"No…not after all I've done…!" Storm cried, despair hitting her like a fist. It didn't take long for despair to turn to anger, however, as her face twisted into a snarl. "Mark my words, Happosai, I will make you suffer for this!"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 3

Seeming to realize the harshness with which she had spoken, Storm leaned her head back and closed her eyes, heaving a deep breath before once again looking at the boy. "Kensuke, I'm sorry, but…this is actually very important to me," she told him in a pleading, desperate voice. "I can't really explain it, but…please…please, just put on the Helmet."

Blinking nervously, Kensuke once again looked at the helmet, before he finally reached out and took it in his hands. At once, it stopped glowing, fading into black as Kensuke studied it, tilting it this way and that before once again looking at Storm. "You just want me…to put it on?"

"That's right. Please, put it on for me. Please," Storm pleaded that much more urgently. Then she once again smiled, easing the anxiety in her eyes. "Once you do, I promise, everything will be made clear."

That was the last thing needed to break through Kensuke's reluctance. His curiosity had already been mounting about the enigmatic object, and practically being begged by a girl with an exquisite figure in a very revealing costume was the finishing touch. Her request melted through all resistance and shot straight to the hormonal teenager's heart.

"Well…okay," Kensuke finally agreed. He then raised the helmet above his head. "But I'm gonna look like such a lamer with this mohawk-thingy on it!"

"I don't think so," Storm said just as Kensuke slid the helmet into place over his head…only for it stick just above his ears.

"Huh?" Kensuke squawked in surprise as he tried to pull the helmet down into place. "Wha...it's stuck!"

"It's _what?"_ came a voice from off to the side. "Of all the..._cuuutt!"_

Wincing as one, Storm and Kensuke turned to see Orion sitting in his director's chair, massaging his forehead. "I don't believe this...we just spent I don't know _how _many takes getting this scene just right, and the stupid helmet doesn't even fit?"

Look at the fanfic author in sudden alarm, Kensuke let the helmet fall to the ground and babbled out, "But...I-I didn't know! It's not my fault!"

"I wasn't blaming either of you!" Orion spat out before turning to one of his aides. "Listen, go find the idiots in the prop department! I want to know which of them screwed up the dimensions on that helmet! As in _right now!"_

"Yes, _sir!"_ the aide replied before darting out of sight.

As soon as the aide was gone, Orion looked at the two teens and muttered, "Alright, you two, we're gonna need some time to clear this mess up. Why don't you head for the break room? We'll let you know when we're ready again."

"Fine by me!" Kensuke grinned, clearly relieved to be off the hook. "So what do you say, May-chan? Wanna get a few donuts?"

"Not when I have to wear a costume like _this!"_ Storm returned as she started off the set with Kensuke following a short distance behind.

Omake 4

"Well…okay," Kensuke finally agreed. He then raised the helmet above his head. "But I'm gonna look like such a lamer with this mohawk-thingy on it!"

"I don't think so," Storm said just as Kensuke slid the helmet into place on his head…at which point it seemed to shrink in size, until it was stuck firmly in place.

"W-what the -?" Kensuke squawked, trying to remove the helmet when his entire body seized up. His heart pounding his chest, the otaku fell to his hands and knees, breathing rapidly as he tried to figure what was happening to him. Only to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt his muscles swelling up beneath his clothes, the color of his skin darkening before his eyes.

"Please, forgive me, Kensuke, but I don't have any choice," came Storm's pleading voice, even as his body continued to swell with impossible might, his biceps and chest exploding out of his clothes. The boy looked at the superwoman even as his glasses fell away from his growing head and shattered upon the ground, and still was able to see her clearly. He saw an expression of unimaginable sorrow, tears rolling down the superwoman's cheeks. "The Helmet of the Gladiator led me to you, someone who could be convinced to wear it. And…it just wouldn't work unless you put it on willingly. Which means that…I'm sorry! But I…I can't do this alone! The madness…!"

Even as Storm broke down completely, the transformation continued. Kensuke continued to grow taller and stronger, his flesh darkening into a deep purple, and his ears becoming pointed. And then...

"Whoa...check me out!" Kensuke enthused as a costume appeared about his new form. "This is...incredible!"

These words snapped Storm from her grief and guilt, returning her to the present. Enabling her to truly process the fact that her apparent servant was presently flexing his now-mountainous muscles with a look of patented astonishment. "Would you look at these muscles? I'm a hunk! A walking slab of beefcake!" the massive warrior enthused. "And this costume...totally beyond cool!"

_Huh?_ Storm thought incredulously, her jaw plummeting to the ground and her eyes bulging as Kensuke continued to geek out over his new form. _But...this wasn't supposed to happen! Tabris said that the Helmet would make him my servant!_

"Wow! I feel like I could toe-to-toe with an _Eva _and win!" Kensuke continued, completely heedless of Storm's presence as he turned about, studying himself. Allowing her to see something strange on the back of the Helmet. "I wonder what this new body of mine can do! Other than look awesome, that is!"

_What's that on the Helmet?_ Storm wondered as she carefully, cautiously drew closer to the transformed Kensuke. _It looks like...there's something written on it!_

Stepping even closer, Storm narrowed her eyes at the markings. _It's in Angelic language,_ she soon realized. _And...it looks like it says..._ Then her eyes practically popped out of their sockets when she processed the meaning of the words. _Wha...'Free will suppression works best if used before 1500 AD'?_

As Storm struggled with the realization that, for all intents and purposes, the Helmet's warranty had expired, it's new wearer turned about to look in her the face. "Aw, man! Thanks so much!" the muscle-bound Kensuke enthused as he wrapped his arms about Storm. Scooping her up off the ground like she was a feather, he then pressed her against his face and chest, still wearing an idiotic grin. "This is the absolute coolest thing that ever happened to me!"

"No...problem...!" Storm managed to sputter out, feeling as if her ribs were about to snap like kindling.


	12. Deadly Stratagems

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 12: Deadly Stratagems

Since the day she had been given the board, Rei's emotions had steadily grown more and more pronounced. It had been a slow process, a subtle one, but it had been happening. And with her being welcomed into Shinji and Misato's home, her feelings had become even more pronounced. Feelings like happiness, gratitude, and even sorrow.

However, as Rei lay in bed one night, the emotion that was weighing the most heavily on her was frustration. The frustration of dealing with someone who had a great deal of knowledge, and very rarely deemed it necessary to share that knowledge.

_Please answer me, Lilith, _Rei pleaded, looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. _I know you can hear me._

**_I can hear you, child, _**Lilith returned slowly. Almost shamefully.

_If that is the case, then please answer my question, _Rei persisted, quickly seizing on the break in the Lilith's silence. _What do you know about the energy that I sensed? Who or what is the Gladiator?_

**_The result of many tragedies, child, and the purveyor of still many more, _**was Lilith's typically enigmatic answer. **_And a mistake that I had hoped would never live again._**

Heaving a breath that was laced with the irritation she felt at the non-answer, Rei sat up in her bed, folding her arms on her knees. _Lilith, please, don't do this to me again, _the albino pleaded. _This is exactly what you did with Storm. You refused to tell me about her, and as a result, I was unprepared for her attack. Nor was I aware of why she attacked me._

**_You were aware of her existence, and her animosity, when she revealed herself after you aided in Israfel's defeat,_** Lilith pointed out, resulting in Rei's mouth quirking in annoyance.**_ As for my not telling you more about her, that was because I myself do not know a great deal of Storm._** **_Though she was once human, once fully of me, she has taken on the role of the Angel of Thunder, one of Adam's children. As such, I am incapable of sensing her thoughts, and my knowledge of her capabilities is limited at best._**

_But you still knew of her,_ Rei persisted determinedly. _You knew that she was born of Ramiel, and you did not tell me even that much._

**_Would such knowledge have made such a difference in your confrontation with her? _**Lilith asked rhetorically.

This resulted in Rei's frown deepening. She had gained enough insight to recognize an evasive maneuver, and this question certainly qualified as one. _Lilith, please don't change the subject. While you may be ignorant of Storm, you are not ignorant in regards to this Gladiator. Please, if it poses a danger to me or anyone else, then I need for you to tell me as much as you can about it._ When the 2nd Angel remained stubbornly silent, Rei tried a different tact. _I don't want Ikari-kun or Misato…or anyone else to be hurt if I can prevent it._

When silence once again ruled, Rei remained silent as well, and contented herself to wait. She continued to wait, until finally, relief flooded her when Lilith once again spoke. **_Very well, child,_** the 2nd Angel spoke unhappily. **_But know this; this story will take time to tell, for the story of the Gladiator is but a small tale in the history of both Adam, and myself._**

_Very well. Please, tell me this story,_ Rei requested, relaxing as she lay back down.

**_It would be much easier to show you this story, then to simply tell it,_** Lilith spoke in way of explanation.

_Very well, _Rei replied, not really caring how the story was told, as long as it was told..

**_Then, please, relax and close your eyes, child. And I will reveal to you the origins of the Gladiator…and so much more,_** Lilith told her.

Heeding Lilith's word, Rei closed her eyes. Only to find them open again, to gasp as she found herself floating amongst the stars. Whipping her head about at the empty void she suddenly found herself in, she asked, "Lilith...where am I?"

**_This is the past, child. The past of this world that was to become home to myself, and to Adam,_** came Lilith's voice. **_Do not be afraid, for there is nothing in this that can hurt you. This is only a memory._**

"I…I understand," Rei returned, settling down despite the incongruity of apparently standing in the emptiness of space. As she drew calmer, however, she realized that she wasn't just standing. She was moving, and quickly. Moving towards one particular star that steadily grew larger in her eyes, and kept growing closer. But as she was floated as if on an invisible string, she saw something else coming closer as well. A fiery mass of stone and molten magma that seethed and shifted about in perpetual violence.

Falling into orbit around this frightening world, Rei could only watch from her vantage point, until something caught her eye. The albino looked up, and watched as two orbs came into view. One sphere was dark as the perpetual night of space itself, and the other was pure white. Watching intently, she observed saw the two massive orbs as they drew closer and closer to the fiery orb that she hovered over, until they both crashed into it. The white orb slammed into the planet directly, burying itself in molten fire, causing a massive shockwave to ripple through the molten mass.

As for the black orb, its impact was less precise. Catching the edge of the planet, the dark sphere dragged against the planet, miring itself with the molten material. Cracking from the indirect impact, bits and pieces of the black orb's material dropped into the fiery planet. Finally, the black object managed to free itself from its seeming prison, skipping off the planet's surface, and before Rei's eyes, it set into a gentle orbit.

As Rei watched these events unfold, her eyes went wide with awed realization. She knew precisely what she had seen, and yet was barely able to believe it. "Lilith…?" she began, barely able to bring herself to break the silence. "Is that…did I just see…?"

**_Yes, Rei Ayanami. What you saw were the Black and White Moons. The vessels that carried both myself and Adam to this world, sent forth by our creators to seed worlds with life,_** Lilith explained. **_When the Black Moon collided with the planet that would one day be known as Earth, the part of it that contained myself broke off and fell into it, while the rest of the Black Moon, coated with material of this world, became the moon that you see in the sky._**

Rei was unable to say anything to this. She could only watch as time passed at an accelerated rate. The once molten, deadly world slowly changed over time. The rock cooled and settled, clouds began to form, raining water down upon the craggy surface, and eventually, green began to spread across this world, as well as primitive animal life. Life the evolved over the course of many millions of years.

**_It was the presence of Adam's White Moon within the Earth that seeded it with the capacity for life,_** Lilith continued. **_And thus, the animal life that formed was created in line with Adam's philosophies, his purpose. His very identity._**

"The dinosaurs," Rei whispered as she saw the first of these mighty creatures emerge.

**_Yes. Animals of great strength, but of little intelligence,_** Lilith agreed. **_For a time, Adam was content with these creatures, for they gave him the freedom to experiment. A freedom I was denied._**

"Because you were separated from the Black Moon," Rei gathered, taking a moment to stare into the sky, to see the grey-and-white orb hanging above her.

**_Yes. When I fell from it, I lost access to all of the power and resources it could have offered me, along with my greatest weapon; my divine spear, the weapon you refer to as the Lance of Longinus,_** Lilith admitted with a measure of sadness. **_But at the same time, if this had not happened, I would not have had access to this world. And though my resources were limited, I made use of what I had access to, and began to experiment myself._**

Though Rei did not at first understand what the 2nd Angel meant at first, she continued to watch. And while the albino heard the savage roar of the mighty tyrannosaurus rex, her crimson eyes took note of something else as well. Tiny creatures scurrying in the dirt. So far beneath the notice of the massive predator that it was almost pathetic. A small pack of mice.

**_My attempts at creation were tiny, but like Adam's, they bore fruit. Creatures of superior intelligence, of superior thinking,_** Lilith thought with a hint of pride. **_Little by little, my capabilities grew, but still beneath Adam's notice. Until something happened that neither of us foresaw. That irrevocably changed the balance of power between us._**

Rei never even had the chance to ask what this was when she once again spied something in the skies above. Like before with the Moons carrying the 1st and 2nd Angels, a comet was now approaching the Earth, its tail stretching far behind it as it approached. But unlike the two Moons and their promise of life, this object from the stars was a harbinger of death and destruction.

Watching helplessly as the comet crashed into the Earth with the force unequaled by anything short of Second Impact, sending plumes of debris into the atmosphere that would obscure the sun, even as the great forests burned, and life was turned to death. Rei was a helpless witness to Armageddon, watching as Adam's creations fell in droves. For those that were not extinguished by the initial destruction caused by the comet, were later felled by starvation and cold caused by the lack of sunlight, and the blight upon plants and everything else.

**_The dinosaurs were mostly annihilated, but some survived. Some even evolved under my influence, becoming smarter, growing wings, and finding the power of flight, _**Lilith explained. **_Still, Adam was dealt a heavy blow, and was forced to begin anew, even as my own influence upon this world was growing stronger. A conflict between the two of us seemed inevitable, and yet, both of us knew that this world would not survive if we could not come to terms with each other._**

"Then…what did you do?" Rei wondered, all but feeling the clash of powers that were Adam and Lilith.

**_We came to an agreement. Instead of dabbling in our own exclusive creations, we would work together, and create a new race. A sentient race, borne of everything we had learned, and granted both the Fruit of Knowledge, and the Fruit of Life,_** Lilith explained, and soon, Rei saw. She saw the two giants standing upon the Earth, Adam a glowing giant with a dark core and eyes, and Lilith…a tremendous, female figure with ten wings, and a face that was a mirror image of Rei's own.

_Of course. I was cloned from Lilith,_ Rei recalled, trying to put what she saw into perspective. And yet, to see such a being with her own face was a disturbing prospect, to say the least.

As Rei watched, the two giants raised their hands and placed them together. Tightening their grips, the two of them cut into each other, and from their grasps came flows of LCL. Their power, their very essences mingled together, spilling across the land, and touching upon some of the creatures that had already resulted from their earlier experimentations. Most notably, the simple primates that had already evolved by that point.

**_The result of this union of our powers was the 1st Race. The Golden Race,_** Lilith explained as the vast changes quickly became evident. Where there had once been simple primates, there were now a complex and variegated menagerie of humanoid beings. The most prominent amongst them were what looked like modern men and women, sporting brilliant, white wings. Their eyes were deep red, and their hair shown as silver in the sun.

"They…look like Horaki-chan as Spirit," Rei got out, astonished by this development.

**_Yes. Your friend Hikari Horaki carries a gene similar to those carried by the simple primates of that time. It was what enabled her to absorb Adam's DNA and power. But there were other beings as well, as you can see,_** Lilith spoke with a voice heavy with maternal pride. No sooner were these words spoken did some of the other types become evident. Human-beast hybrids loped about on land and in the water, and other stranger things were seen.

As Rei looked about, her attention was drawn to one particular entity. Human in appearance, save for the fact his entire body was a mass of coiled muscle, and his skin was bright green. "Lilith...that creature there…"

**_Yes. It is similar to the being that Misato Katsuragi may become, if the beast within her is awakened. But that is no mindless monster, Rei Ayanami. What you see is the first race of sentients to walk the Earth. A people whose souls shone bright and noble, possessing the gifts given them by both Adam and myself. Serene, kind, and beautiful both in body and spirit,_** Lilith spoke, her sadness all but palpable. **_And yet, despite the power they wielded, the fledging knowledge I gave them, they were already doomed._**

"What?" Rei wondered, but even as she watched, proof of Lilith's words was seen. The winged humans aged horrendously and fell from the sky, the mighty green creature shriveled away, and all of the others fell prey to the hidden death. "What happened?"

**_Treachery,_** Lilith spoke simply, her grief too great to express. **_Adam never intended to share this world with me or my children. His ideals were far too different from mine. His vision of perfection was that of the hive mind, with him as the master of all that lived. So when the 1st Race was created, he tainted his gift to them. They were born without the ability to reproduce, and their Fruits of Life were flawed, leaving them vulnerable to sickness, disease, and ultimately, death._**

What happened next was almost too fast for Rei to follow. She watched as the great figure that was Lilith fell, her every move conveying her misery. And while Lilith wept, Adam summoned a force of his own. Titanic figures that, while completely alien, had a presence that was all too familiar to Rei. **_While I was vulnerable, trying in vain to find a way to save my – our children, Adam put into motion the creation of fifteen beings of power, _**the 2nd Angel explained in a sad voice.**_ Powerful, intelligent, armed with the few souls that had been inside the White Moon, souls that he had shaped to be loyal only to him. The 2nd Race of sentients. The Silver Race._**

"The first Angels," Rei gasped, watching helplessly as Lilith was assaulted, and soon defeated, by Adam's children. Taken away to the fragment of the Black Moon that had once been her home, and was now her prison, Lilith lay trapped while Adam's children reigned supreme. To make sure that she stayed that way, her she was mounted upon a huge crucifix created by Adam, which then became her prison.

**_The effort of creating the 1st Race had weakened me, and my grief at their death stole even more of my strength. And without my Lance of Longinus, I was powerless to defend myself from the coming onslaught,_** Lilith explained, pain and hatred showing in her words. **_With me defeated, Adam was free to begin the destruction of the world that had been shaped by both our powers, so that he could reshape it in his image._**

Rei watched as Adam wrought his vision of perfection upon the world. All other forms of life died as Adam began to once again scour the world clean. Intent on ridding the world of Lilith's influence. All the while Lilith herself was trapped, her blood seeping out to form alakeofLCL. Apparently powerless to stop the rape of the world.

**_Adam left me alive for one reason. Despite his efforts, the destruction caused by the comet weakened him, deprived him of important resources. As such, he was determined to make use of me as one such resource. And when I was imprisoned, he felt that I was no longer a threat, and that he was free to go about his work unopposed,_** Lilith told Rei. Then, her voice took on a more hateful tone. **_But in that, he was mistaken. I still had one recourse to me. And as loathe as I was to do it, I knew I could not leave Adam in control of this world._**

At this, Rei's vantage was shifted from the Geofront to the few remaining survivors of the 1st Race. Before the albino's eyes, their AT-Fields were dissolved, transforming them into LCL.

**_I gathered up as many souls as I could save, returning them to me. Once this was done, I took fifteen of them, fifteen priceless souls…and gave them to Adam's children, _**Lilith explained. While Rei was absorbing this information, her eyes widened at what happened next. The fifteen great giants that were the first Angels stopped as one. Grinding to a complete halt, they then remained as still as statues, refusing to heed the commands of the All-Father.

It was a long time before the Angels moved again, and when they did, their eyes or what passed for them lit up with brilliant whiteness. And the world was plunged into madness as each and every one of them went berserk.

**_The souls I had infused into the Angels, once again in living bodies, slowly reconstructed the minds they had once had, as well as the memories of the 1st Race. When that happened, they also remembered who had betrayed them. And with their own, independent minds, were able to dominate the subservient souls that could only obey Adam's will...and take their vengeance, _**Lilith intoned even as the world of the past was plunged into madness. The very Angels Adam had sent forth against Lilith, to cleanse the Earth of everything Lilith had wrought, went insane with rage as they attacked Adam as one. A titanic battle in which Adam fought with all his might, wielding his own Lance of Longinus against his own children.

**_One by one, Adam was forced to slay his masterpieces, and in the process, was able to capture the very souls I had given them, _**Lilith continued, her sadness plain to Rei. **_But the battle had taken its toll, and the effort of creating the fifteen Angels had drained Adam's own resources. So he was forced to retreat to his lair, the section of the White Moon where he resided. In what was once known as Antartica, and there he remained, regaining his strength._**

While Rei considered the view of Adam, badly ravaged and at the end of his strength, she narrowed her eyes. "But you were still trapped within the Geofront."

**_True. And as I was, I knew I would never be able to escape my prison, but I still yearned to fulfill my purpose. The creation of life, _**Lilith explained, even as Rei saw LCL spilling out of the Geofront. Mixing with the waters of the Earth…and spreading to the world. **_So I did what I could, and set in motion a different form of creation. One that would require the span of thousands of years, but it would still be accomplished. The 3rd Race. The Bronze Race._**

"Humans," Rei gathered, watching the much slower process of evolution. With simple primates developing tools, gathering food, and residing in caves.

**_Amongst others, _**Lilith corrected. **_At first, I was forced to rely on natural evolution to carry my children forward. But I also knew that Adam was slowly regenerating his own power. And if he were able to recreate the fifteen Angels, then my children would once again be imperiled. So I searched for a way to guide them, to help them and myself._**

Once more, Rei looked at Lilith, trapped in the Geofront. As the albino hovered in mid-air, she saw the pool of LCL beneath Lilith begin to swirl about, and from it came a series of objects.

**_By channeling my power into my blood, I was able to beget a series of artifacts. Artifacts that were imbued with the noble spirits of the 1st Race,_** Lilith explained, even as the many objects flew forth, seeking out certain humans. **_These objects have had many names amongst my children, but to myself, Adam, and all other Angels, they are simply known as the Angelic Arms._**

"Just as you did with me," Rei realized. "Then…the board is…"

**_Yes. An Angelic Arm itself, but unique in that it is bonded solely to you,_** Lilith confirmed. **_Upon choosing an appropriate bearer, these artifacts would bond with him or her, endowing the bearer with power akin to the 1st Race, as well as knowledge and wisdom in how to use that power. And the bearers became as of gods to humanity._**

"Gods?" Rei gasped, even as she watched the process continue over many centuries. A Babylonian man donning a gauntlet, and being reformed into a great leader with strength and knowledge. A Norse Viking picking up a great hammer, and having his body transformed with muscle, his hair flowing with gold as his garbs changed from simple animal skins to brilliantly sculpted armor. Just two examples out of many across the vastness of time.

Her mouth hanging up at what she saw, Rei thought back to her history classes. "Then…the gods of the past…they were real?"

**_Yes. The very soul of this world was transformed, and much was set in motion. The chosen bearers used the power of the Angelic Arms to guide and protect their people, and lead them to greatness. And over time, I was even able to guide them to help me. To free myself of the Lance of Longinus,_** Lilith spoke with obvious pride. Rei watched as Lilith was able to summon a force to guard her within the Geofront, and to extract the Lance from her body. **_When that happened, I was able to accomplish so much more, and even more beings came into existence._**

Again, Rei watched as evolution was jumpstarted, and many strange beings were seen. A centaur, a true centaur, was seen galloping across the plains. A unicorn calmly grazed in verdant field, even as a dragon spread its wings and caught the wind.

**_For a time, all was peaceful. For although there was the occasional conflict between various cultures, these were minor, and short-lived,_** Lilith continued. Then her voice darkened. **_But Adam had finally recovered, and found a world that was not to his liking._**

"Then…he brought back the Angels?" Rei guessed.

**_Many times over the millennia, and they came in various forms, wreaking much destruction and eradicating many of my children,_** Lilith agreed sadly. **_It was only in the last war between our respective children that my forces were able to invade his lair, and use his Lance of Longinus to plunge him and those born of him into dormancy. _**Then the 2nd Angel fell into a deep, unhappy silence before admitting, **_But before that came to pass, Adam won his own battles. For not only did he attack without, he also struck within the heart of the 3rd Race, using temptation and greed as his weapons as he sent forth his own Angelic Arms. Arms created to seek out those that could readily be turned against other of my children. Corrupting them, making them more susceptible to Adam's will._**

Once again, Rei watched as Adam did as Lilith had once done, conjuring many objects from a spring of LCL that rained down upon the globe. An Egyptian man donning a mask and becoming a god of cruelty that demanded slave labor. A Roman god that set in motion war and destruction. And many, many others. And even worse happened when the wielders of Adam's Arms worked in tandem with Adam's Children.

"Those with Adam's Arms...they are having temples built," Rei observed as the past continued to replay before her eyes. "Temples for the worship of his children."

**_Those influenced by Adam's Arms encouraged such things. They spoke in favor of the destruction of humanity, gathering together cults devoted to the idea that Adam's Children were more deserving of this world, and thus my children deserved to be extinguished,_** Lilith explained with a great sadness.**_ And so Adam would send his children to those wielding his Arms, attempting to beget the Cycle of Rebirth._**

Before Rei could ask what that meant, she watched as a mammoth creature that resembled a stone head similar to those seen on Easter Island floating through the sky made its way towards one of the temples. Ignoring the massive battle that was going on, the Angel descended upon the temple, where it was met by a human bearing an Angelic Arm. Before the albino's eyes, the transformed human merged with the Angel, which immediately began to transform. It's stony surface bulging like flesh and blood, it assumed a more human form, shining with the light of its S2 organ, before releasing that energy through its AT-Field.

What happened next was something out of a nightmare. As the energy spread across the battlefield, every living being from simple plants to human beings melted away, dissolving into LCL. Within the span of seconds, the liquefied bodies formed a perverse ocean of death surrounding the temple. Leaving nothing but the transformed Angel standing.

"Third Impact..." Rei gasped in horrified realization.

**_Not precisely. This is a limited version of the calamity that Adam intends to befall my children, Rei Ayanami. And one that those bearing my Angelic Arms could withstand, and ultimately restrict to a limited area,_** Lilith explained in a saddened voice. **_Nonetheless, the Cycle of Rebirth resulted in the destruction of many thriving civilizations in this world's history. Clearing the way for Adam's Children to spring up anew from the oceans of death._**

As Rei continued to watch, the Angel that had merged with the human began to shrink, it's S2 organ pushed beyond its limits. Just as Adam had been regressed to its embryonic state by the release of its power, the Angel slowly disappeared, along with the human that had been corrupted into triggering the limited cataclysm. There it and other Angels would eventually rise up again, restored from the ashes of their previous lives.

**_This was the main purpose of the Arms created by Adam; to clear the way for his children when he was still too weak to unleash Armageddon with his own power. But not all of the Arms were wielded directly by those they were given to. Some were used as tools to build empires of cruelty by other Arm wielders. And one such Angelic Arm is the Helmet of the Gladiator, _**Lilith spoke, the image of the helmet appearing before Rei. A dark purple that was almost black, with a series of dark purple spikes forming a line across the center. **_This Arm enslaves the will of the wielder, who then must obey without fail the will of whomever awakened the Helmet's power, transforming the bearer into a warrior of incredible strength and stamina, with access to powers comparable to those granted you by the board._**

Watching as one such man took the helmet and placed it on his head, Rei was shocked as a purple-skinned titan ripped his way free of the man's tiny frame. A titan that would go on to wage war, betray friends and family, and enslave the innocent, all at the whim of the one that had awakened the Helmet. **_The only limitation to the Helmet is that whoever dons it must do so willingly. It cannot be forced upon the bearer. Otherwise, the Helmet would not be able to tame his or her will._**

"Then…what Horaki-chan and I felt was someone putting on the Helmet?" Rei spoke, completely aghast. "Lilith…why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have stopped it from happening. I could have gotten Horaki-chan to help me as Spirit, and we could have -!"

**_No. There was nothing that could have been done,_** Lilith returned somberly. **_The Helmet of the Gladiator is one of the most dangerous of such artifacts, and Storm was present as well, to insure that the bearer put it on willingly._**

"Storm?" Rei got out, shaken by this latest development. "How did Storm find this Helmet? And why would she use it?"

**_I do not know the answer to these questions, Rei Ayanami, but I do know this: If you or Hikari Horaki had simply rushed off in an attempt to stop the chosen bearer, you would have found yourself in battle, _**Lilith assured her.**_ If the bearer had been killed before taking the Helmet, then it would have sought out another host. And then another, and another after that, with battle being the result every time. Battle, destruction…and death._**

Pressing her lips together, Rei was uncertain as to the veracity of Lilith's words, but she ultimately found that she could not argue against the 2nd Angel's logic. Especially seeing as she knew more about these artifacts then Rei did.

"Is…there any way to free the bearer from the Helmet?" Rei finally asked expectantly. Once again, Lilith fell silent, something that frightened the girl. And when the 2nd Angel finally spoke, Rei's fears were made real.

**_With most Angelic Arms, all you would need do is to remove it from the bearer, as it is with your board. Deprived of the Arm's influence, the bearer would soon return to normal,_** Lilith explained sadly. **_But the Helmet of the Gladiator is different. Because it can only be worn willingly, it can only be removed with the bearer's consent. Something that is impossible while the bearer's mind is under the Helmet's influence._**

Slowly closing her eyes as if she were in physical pain, Rei thought of what Lilith had told her. That a powerful new enemy had been born, probably some innocent bystander who had been unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong, and was apparently at Storm's command.

Making things even worse was the fact that Rei had no idea what Storm intended for her new servant. A fact that made her shudder in fear.

* * *

"Oh! Commander Fuyutsuki! Good morning, sir!" Ritsuko spoke as she got on the subway train. Looking around the bundle of laundry that she had recently picked up from the cleaner's, the faux-blonde watched as the older man lowered his newspaper enough to look at her.

As Ritsuko moved to take a seat next to the Sub Commander, Maya and Shigeru stood up perfectly straight, somehow managing to salute without actually doing so. A necessity borne of the bundles they both carried. "Good morning, sir!" the two of them said as one.

"Uh-huh. Good morning," Fuyutsuki replied somewhat anemically before once again burying his eyes in his newspaper.

"Well, I see you're up early today, sir," Ritsuko noted with a smile, even as the train began moving.

"I've got to represent Commander Ikari uptown," Fuyutsuki answered blandly. Like the very thought of discussing that topic made him want to pass out from sheer boredom.

"Ah, that's right," Ritsuko responded, recalling what day it was. "Today's the city council meeting, isn't it?"

"Oh, an exercise in sadism. Ikari always dumps the most boring and tedious assignments on me," Fuyutsuki grumbled. Ritsuko couldn't help but smile at the old professor, who was basically the only person at NERV save for Misato who would dare complain about Gendo so openly.

Then, lowering his paper again, Fuyutsuki fixed Ritsuko with an inquiring gaze. "By the way, how're repairs going on Unit 00?"

"They're almost done," Ritsuko stated proudly. "We still have to do some checks on the internal circuitry, but once that's taken care of, it'll be better than it was when we first built it."

"We've made a lot of additions to its armor and weapons," Maya added. "The new jet boosters will give it a great deal more maneuverability."

"Good. At least that will be one less thing for Ikari to complain about," Fuyutsuki commented, giving his newspaper a quick shake while Ritsuko just smiled.

"I know the feeling," Ritsuko said, shaking her head. Wincing slightly as she did so.

"Say, Doctor, are you all right?" Shigeru asked.

"Hmm?" Ritsuko returned, looking at NERV's resident guitarist. Giving him a reassuring look, she waved away his concerns. "Oh, it's nothing. I just…pulled something, that's all."

* * *

Many miles away, just off the coast ofJapan, a disturbance appeared in the water. It veered about unsteadily as it drew closer to the shore, until finally breaking water. The first thing that was seen was an enormous, spider-like leg, which was even taller than some skyscrapers. Then a second leg followed, until all four legs were above the water's surface. It was only then that body of the creature was seen. Roughly circular in shape, the hub of the Angel was very small in comparison to its ludicrously long legs, and had several blue and yellow eyes dotting its surface. Eyes that were continuously shedding tears of acid as it finally arrived on shore.

Staggering drunkenly about, the Angel's eyes shifted about, unable to focus in any one direction. Its legs wobbled horribly, always seeming to be on the verge of spilling outwards, leaving the Angel's body to fall to the ground beneath it. This didn't quite happen, however, and with hesitation, the 9th Angel began to advance on Tokyo-3, leaving a trail of acid behind it.

Advancing towards the mountains, the Angel once again stopped, as if unsure how to deal with this particular obstacle. Its body swayed one way, then the other, as it studied the barrier that now stood between it and its ultimate goal.

Which left it a perfect target.

While the Angel was trying to figure out how to move forward despite the mountains that were inconveniently in its way, a brilliant, silvery star was seen across the horizon. A star that grew brighter and closer with each passing second. At the last second, the Angel seemed to become aware of the object, stumbling about on its own legs as it tried to turn, but it was already too late.

Streaking towards the Angel like a comet, a corona of blue lighting surrounding it, the silver object slammed straight into the Angel's main body, which exploded into a cloud of sparklers. This left the Angel's legs hanging comically in the air, completely still for a few seconds after the passing of the silver projectile. Then, with the slowness of timber being felled, the legs collapsed to the earth, causing a minor earthquake in the process.

With the Angel's body effectively vaporized, the silvery star that had killed it swung about, shedding the electric blue halo that had surrounded it. As it approached the Angel, a figure that seemed to be made of the same substance as the board slowly rose up from its surface, and looked down upon her figure.

"There. That should take care of it," the Silver Surfer smiled in satisfaction. With any luck, the Angelic collective would not have registered what had caused the Angel's untimely demise, and thus would lack a focus for its rage. Hopefully minimizing Storm's burdens, and not provoking her to undue action. While the highflying heroine was forced to acknowledge that there would undoubtedly be a backlash from this death, it certainly was a better alternative to letting an Angel attack Tokyo-3, forcing NERV to deploy the Evangelions to destroy it. Causing the Angels to become even more enflamed towards humanity, and perhaps allowing someone to die in the process.

_Now, all I need to do is get back to school, and wait for a chance to summon my shadow to the girl's lavatory, _the Surfer thought, thinking of how simple it had been for her to escape from school and deal with this Angel. _It is unfortunate that all of my battles cannot be this simple._

Even as she thought this, the Surfer had no idea how soon she would learn how right she was...

* * *

_"Aaaarrgh!"_ Mayumi cried out, bringing her hands to her head as her mind exploded in pain. Unaware of how her classmates were now staring at her, the bespectacled girl stood, her eyes wide with horror.

"Ms. Yamagishi, what is it?" the teacher demanded, caught between the irritation of her class being interrupted and the sudden fear that something was wrong with one of her students. A fear that was reinforced when Mayumi convulsed madly before falling to the floor.

_Tabris…what's happening? _Mayumi asked desperately, even as her body went numb.

**_Matariel has just been slain! None of our brethren even know how it happened! _**Tabris reported, his voice showing the strain he was under. The pressure of the madness smashing against his mental barriers with ever-growing force. **_We are still waiting for her soul to return to us, but...!_**

Groaning miserably, Mayumi struggled to regain herself, to put on the appearance that everything was normal even as her brethren screamed with outrage. _No...how could this have happened...so quickly...?_

**_Ramiel, we have no other choice. I know you dislike this, but we must begin the revival of the All-Father, as well as do something to quell the rage of our brethren,_** Tabris declared almost desperately. **_If we don't, the madness will soon overwhelm me, and you soon after._**

_I…I understand…_ Mayumi returned, choking down a sob. Ignoring her teacher as she asked what was wrong, she channeled her thoughts in a different direction. Reaching out with her mind to that of another. _Gladiator…please, hear me._

_I hear you, milady, _came the resolute voice of the Gladiator persona, still hidden within the mind of its host body. _What is it you wish of me?_

_Listen to me very carefully. As soon as possible, I need you to go to NERV Headquarters…and retrieve a sample of organic tissue from one of the Evangelions, _Mayumi ordered, even as the rage of Adam's children leaked through her own mental shields. _And at the same time…I need you to give the Lilim…a demonstration of power. One that will…soothe the rage of my brethren..._

_So you will it, milady, _Gladiator answered. _So it will be done._

* * *

Hearing the distinctive sound of the elevator signaling her floor, Misato watched the doors slide open, and was about to step out of it…only to grimace in absolute disgust.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" Kaji cried out, dashing towards her as fast as the Captain had ever seen him move.

Her lips curling in hatred as her former lover drew closer, Misato watched as Kaji ran right up to the elevator. She hadn't seen her former lover much in recent times, something she was truly grateful for. If only because then she wouldn't have to put up with the lies and excuses he would certainly make for smuggling the most evil thing to have ever existed.

"Hey, c'mon, Katsuragi!" Kaji cried out again as reached the elevator, getting his hand in the door. Snarling menacingly at this invasion, without care for the consequences, Misato fired off a kick that struck the unshaven man's two best friends with devastating force.

His eyes bulging clear out of their sockets, Kaji groaned in pain and groped at his injury. Tottering off-balance, he was helpless to stop Misato as she placed her hand on his forehead, and sent him sprawling to the floor. Taking a moment to admire her handiwork, the purple-haired woman watched as the unshaven man writhed about on the floor. "Sorry. Wrong floor!" Misato growled, before pressing a button that would send her to another level of the base. "Better luck next time!"

"Katsuragi, wait!" Kaji cried out desperately, to which she replied by waving her middle finger. Delighting in the helpless expression on Kaji's face, she continued to grin cruelly as the doors closed and the elevator started downward again.

Riding the elevator a floor down, Misato waited for the doors to open before calmly exited, pausing only to glance about the corridors, making sure it was clear of any similar vermin. She then started down the hall, humming a merry tune.

Until all the lights in the hall went dark.

"Huh?" Misato gaped, looking about in confusion at the near, complete darkness she found herself in. With only the minimal emergency lighting still allowing her to see anything around her. "You've got to be kidding me! The power's out?"

* * *

Frowning as she listened to her cell phone, Rei finally decided to set it aside before looking at her fellow Children. "It's disconnected."

With a definitive frown, Asuka hung up the green emergency phone she held. "This one, too," the German announced. "The main _and_ emergency cables are all down!"

"So…what now?" Shinji asked, holding up his own cell phone.

With a slight frown, Rei held up her backpack, not liking the situation at all. Ever since the three of them had arrived at one of the entrances to the Geofront, only to find the card readers dead, they had tried every means available to either gain entrance, or contact Headquarters. With all their efforts being in vain.

Which left only one option; the manual that Rei was pulling out.

Gasping as she realized what Rei was doing, Asuka began fishing around in her own bag. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Shinji looked at the two girls. "What are you two looking for?"

"What do you think, _dummkopf?"_ Asuka snarled in response. "I'm looking for my emergency manual! Or don't you think no power qualifies as an emergency?"

"We should go to NERV Headquarters ourselves," Rei read aloud, looking up from her own manual to see Asuka smirk superiorly.

"That's right, but before we do that, we're going to have to decide which of us will be this group's leader," Asuka declared while Shinji and Rei just looked at her. "Of course, _I_ have the best qualifications. Any objections?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Shinji protested, looking Asuka right in the face. "What do you mean, _you _have the best qualifications?"

"Just what I said, 3rd Child!" Asuka countered, never once losing her smile as she gestured at herself. "I'm the best pilot, a natural leader, a -!"

"Give me a break! You've been here for barely two months, rookie!" Shinji countered before pointing his finger at Rei. "If anybody should be the leader, it's her!"

"What? Rei?" Asuka demanded, giving the albino an incredulous look before returning her attention to Shinji. "Why her?"

"Well, because she's been here the longest," Shinji returned easily. "So she probably knows the base better than either of us!"

Sneering in the face of perfect logic, Asuka never lost pace. "Maybe, but there's a lot more to being a leader than just being here first!"

"Pilot Sohryu, Ikari-kun, this is accomplishing nothing," Rei broke in, carefully positioning herself close enough to interfere should it come to blows. And given Asuka's penchant for violence, the blue-haired girl was worried that that might be the case. "We need to get to Headquarters as quickly as possible."

"What are you saying, Wondergirl? Do _you_ want to be the leader?" Asuka demanded, glaring irately at Rei. "Come on! Out with it!"

Blinking as she fell back a pace, Rei looked solidly at the redhead. "I…do not care either way, Pilot Sohryu."

Sniffing as she drew herself up, Asuka then smiled as she looked at Shinji. "There! All settled!" she decreed before turning about. "Well, let's go! Follow me!"

"NERV is over this way," Rei stated, looking in the direction Asuka had just turned her back to. Ignoring the darkening expression on the redhead's face, the albino moved in the direction she had indicated. "We can use the access port for Red-07."

"But…the doors don't work," Shinji protested as he eyed the heavy door. Only to gasp in realization as he spied the large crank level. "Oh, I see! We can open it manually!"

"Well, there you go, Shinji!" Asuka smirked as she approached the door. With her hands on her hips, the redhead looked at him with a sadistic smile on her face. "I'd say this would be your department, wouldn't you?"

Frowning in the manner that he was tempted to argue the point but feeling it would be a waste of breath, Shinji instead went to the lever and got to work. "You're the one who wants to be in charge, but you can't even open your own door?"

"Hey, I'm the brains of this bunch! I don't do the grunt work! That's for little bakas like you!" Asuka decreed, even as Rei frowned worriedly.

_I suspect that surrendering leadership to Pilot Sohryu was a mistake,_ Rei thought unhappily. _I only hope we do not encounter further difficulties._

* * *

"Man, this sucks!" Kensuke declared as he ran down the streets of Tokyo-3, surveying the darkened city. "How the heck did this happen, anyway?"

Sweating as the sun beat down upon him mercilessly, Kensuke was unsure why he was running so fast. He didn't like running to begin with, and yet he couldn't help himself. It was like he absolutely had to be someplace…only he wasn't exactly sure where that someplace was or why he had to get there to begin with.

_It's not like there's going to be anything on TV with this blackout!_ Kensuke grumbled inwardly. _And on the same day that the Gundam Mega Marathon was supposed to be on, too! Talk about lousy luck!_

Just as Kensuke felt things couldn't get any weirder, his legs seemed to develop a mind of their own, causing him to run down an alley. "Huh? Hey, wait a minute!" he cried out, not able to understand why he was going this way. "What's going on here, any -!"

Before Kensuke could say another word, the Helmet of the Gladiator resolved into existence upon his head. A gasp of surprise managed to escape his lips before his mind began to shift about as a sculpted purple body tore its way of his slightly frame. His clothes replaced by a red and purple costume.

The transformation complete, Gladiator stood proudly upon the streets of Tokyo-3. "Milady! " he called out, sending his words across the void between their minds. "I stand ready to carry out your word!

_Then…begin… _Storm got out, her mental voice strained and heavy.

Frowning in concern, Gladiator replied, "Milady, is there something wrong? Can I be of assistance to you?"

_Do not...worry about me! You must…complete your mission, Gladiator!_ Storm cried out almost desperately. _That is the only way…to soothe my brethren._

"As you wish, milady," Gladiator answered with a sharp nod. "Is there any particular way you wish for me to handle my mission?"

_Just…try to remain undetected by NERV for as long as possible, and…do your best to avoid hurting any innocent people… _Storm managed to get out. _I…leave the rest up to you._

"As you wish, milady!" Gladiator returned before taking to the sky. Set on locating the most effective means of entering NERV Headquarters without giving them any advance warning.

* * *

"You know, this usually only takes two minutes," Shinji commented unhappily, his words echoing about the maintenance tunnels he and the girls were making their way through. Scowling somewhat at the dust and the obvious signs of disuse. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of _course _I'm sure!" Asuka returned instantly and officiously. "We'll be at the Geofront any minute now!"

"Haven't you said that four times already?" Shinji noted with growing displeasure. Hoping that Asuka would get the hint.

Naturally enough, she did not. Instead, she turned about and glared irritably at Shinji. "Give it a rest, 3rd Child! Why do you have to nitpick everything? You're always so negative!"

"Huh? Me?" Shinji got out, looking in disbelief at the girl who was rapidly becoming the bane of his existence.

"Yeah, you!" Asuka declared, turning to scowl in Shinji's face. "You're always worrying or whining about _something_, Third Child! You let every single little thing that might go wrong get under your skin!" Placing her hands on her hips in a superior manner, the redhead then sneered, "Honestly, try growing a spine and be an actual man, for once, you pathetic little baka!"

For a brief, terrible moment, Shinji was sorely tempted to show her what kind of man he could be when he felt like it. For while he didn't like fighting or conflict of any sort, Asuka was quickly wearing thin his very last nerve. Only for his anger to be defused when a quiet voice cut through the tension.

"Excuse me," Rei spoke, causing the both of them to look at her. "Our focus should be on reaching NERV Headquarters. Arguing like this is only slowing us down."

"Hey, I am perfectly aware of that, Wondergirl!" Asuka growled in return, sparing a moment to lance her with irritation before returning her attention to the boy. "It's not my fault that Shinji is criticizing every single thing I say!"

Letting out a growl of exasperation and taking a moment to wonder exactly what it took to penetrate the Geofront that was Asuka's oversized head, Shinji looked wearily at the other girl present. "Rei, do you know how to get to Headquarters from here?"

Ignoring the growl that was building in Asuka's throat, Shinji was elated to see Rei give him a slight nod before turning in one direction. "This way leads to the Geofront."

"Great!" Shinji replied before moving over to Rei's side, leaving Asuka to sputter in disbelief. "I can't wait to get out of these tunnels."

"If you wish to get to the Geofront as quickly as possible, there _is_ a shortcut," Rei admitted as she and Shinji started forward. "However, it would require traveling through the ventilation ducts."

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that," Shinji admitted with a rueful smile. "No offense."

"None taken," Rei returned.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing? Get back here!" Asuka demanded incredulously, with Shinji wincing at her harsh voice. He didn't stop, however, and neither did Rei. "I'm the leader here, remember?" Asuka tried again, but to no avail. For a time, Shinji found himself almost hoping that the redhead would just skulk away somewhere else and leave them alone.

Unfortunately, he soon heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. A quick look confirmed that the German was again behind them. Noting the fury that was still in Asuka's face, Shinji couldn't help but smile a bit. "Don't give me that look, Third!" the bad-tempered German immediately sneered. "I'm only here because you two would be completely lost without me!"

Sighing as he once again looked forward, Shinji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

For the next several minutes, the three of them traveled in blessed silence, something Shinji was deeply thankful for. A silence that was unsurprisingly broken by Asuka. "By the way, Wondergirl, you never did tell me why you moved in with Misato," the German spoke in a deadly calm. When Shinji looked over his shoulder at the redhead, he saw a knowing smile on her face. "Why would you do something like that when you're Commander Ikari's favorite?"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, surprised by this statement.

"She doesn't have to deny it. I've seen the way they act around each other," Asuka commented, causing Shinji to furrow his brows in confusion. It was true, he had to admit. Even with the way he had treated her, Shinji had never seen Rei act anything but glad to talk to him. Though they didn't interact nearly as much since the blue-haired girl had moved in with them, Shinji had yet to see Rei act at all unpleasant to the man who had subjected her to such squalor.

_I wonder why she acted that way with him? Why she doesn't hate him for everything he's done to her?_ Shinji wondered, still unable to comprehend the way Rei had formerly smiled only for Gendo. But even as he wondered this, the 3rd Child frowned, thinking of his own dealings with his father before admitting, _Then again...I guess some people might ask the same thing about me. I..._

"After all, I'm sure you get all kinds of special treatment," Asuka went on carelessly. Completely unaware of Rei's lips pressing together, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly As close to annoyance as he had ever seen her. Something that grew more distinct with the German's next comment. "Being the 1st Child _does _have its perks, after all."

Frowning at the German's error, Shinji remembered how he had once felt similarly, having even been jealous at the congenial interaction the two of them enjoyed. Only to see the reality of his father's mistreatment of Rei in the form of her old apartment. Gathering up his voice, he hesitantly started, "Well, actually, Asuka…"

"You always look so smug, too," Asuka declared, even as Shinji fumbled. Something made worse when the blue-haired girl didn't respond, resulting in the German growling. She then rushed ahead of the two of them, and stood face-to-face with Rei. "Hey, just because you're everybody's favorite, doesn't mean you can act so superior!"

"W-what?" Shinji sputtered in disbelief, all thoughts of setting the German straight flying out of his mind. "Hey, _you're _the one who's always acting like you're better than everyone!"

"Oh, stuff it, Third!" Asuka sneered, turning about on her heel and starting away.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"To the Geofront, of course!" Asuka decreed with a hateful look over her shoulder. "Don't expect me to bother having tea ready for you or anything when you get there! If you even make it!"

As the German stomped off, Shinji gave a sigh of exasperation. _Oh, what's the use? She hasn't listened to a thing Rei or I have said so far! Why should she start now?_

"We should go follow her," Rei spoke, causing Shinji to look at her in shock. "There are many incomplete tunnels and cave-ins," the albino explained as she met his gaze. "There is a possibility of Pilot Sohryu becoming further lost, or injured."

Blinking at the blue-haired girl, Shinji couldn't help but smile. "You're a lot nicer person than me, Ayanami," he spoke honestly. Looking at the boy in surprise, Rei blushed lightly before starting after the German. Sighing as he resigned himself to once again having to deal with the girl that was referred to by Toji and Kensuke as the Red Devil from Hell, Shinji followed after her.

It didn't take long for the two of them to catch up to Asuka. It didn't take long for the German to notice their presence. And it certainly didn't take long for her to start acting officiously again. Looking over her shoulder at them, the German sneered, "Well, I see you two decided to come crawling back in search of my leadership."

"Pilot Sohryu, this is not the way to the Geofront," Rei announced in a perfectly amenable, reasonable voice even as Shinji groaned in dismay.

As usual, however, reason and Asuka were like oil and water. "What are you talking about?" the German demanded incredulously. "Of _course_ it is!"

"I don't think so," Shinji noted, feeling the incline of the hall they were. "It feels like we're…going up."

"Hey! Enough with the nitpicking already!" Asuka growled, only to let out a noise of surprise as she looked up. As Shinji followed her gaze, he saw the outline of a door ahead of them.

"See? There's the Geofront right there!" Asuka decreed, racing ahead. As Shinji and Rei followed, they watched as the redhead worked the release mechanism of the door. After several seconds of struggling with the cumbersome crank-operated lock, she then took hold of the doorframe, hanging from it as she kicked the door wide open.

Instead of the Geofront or any other portion of NERV Headquarters, the door opened to reveal one of the streets of Tokyo-3.

While Asuka was gaping in surprise, unable to comprehend just how thoroughly lost she had managed to get them Shinji's hands were clenching and unclenching as he stared at the sunshine-filled scene. He felt as if his blood had just reached its boiling point, causing him to clench his teeth, noises of barely restrained anger frustration slipping out between them before he exploded. "I don't believe this!" he bellowed in a voice rife with anger and disbelief. "You mean after all of that, you led us right back up to the streets?"

"Hey, quit it! Stop contradicting me!" Asuka snarled, turning to face Shinji and placing her hands to her hips. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!"

Waving this ridiculous statement aside, Shinji countered, "Are you kidding me? You don't know _anything!_ You have no idea where the Geofront is! You probably don't even know where we are _right now!"_

"Stow it, Third, before I clean your clock!" Asuka snarled, raising a fist at the boy.

But Shinji had had enough. He had been taking it and taking it and taking it ever since they had descended into the tunnels, and the revelation that they had spent all of that time for nothing was the absolute last straw on top of a mountain of similar straws. With a shout of pure outrage, the boy rushed Asuka and grabbed her by the shoulders. Completely surprised by the abruptness of Shinji's charge, the German was unable to stop him from sending her tumbling out of the tunnel.

Not wasting time to gloat or any of the things Toji would likely have done in his stead, Shinji hurriedly took hold of the door and slammed it shut on her, locking it in the process. Safe from Asuka and her hateful mouth, he then let out a sigh of deep relief as he leaned back against the door, slowly sinking to the floor.

Only to wince and look over his shoulder at the sound of fists pounding on the door, accompanied by German curses.

As he stared at the wall in question, he became aware of Rei looking at him. "Pilot Sohryu is apparently displeased," she noted with severe understatement. "Was it wise to force her outside?"

"She's _always _displeased," Shinji sighed wearily. Then he smiled at Rei. "But at least she won't be lost in the tunnels, right? And she won't be slowing us down anymore."

Looking at the door, Rei seemed to consider Shinji's words before giving him a tiny smile. "True."

Getting to his feet and smiling himself, despite the Red-Haired Terror doing her best to huff and puff and blow her way back in, Shinji approached the 1st Child. "Rei, could you please get us to the Geofront?"

"Yes," Rei said agreeably, and as one, they started off again.

* * *

The problem with reaching the Geofront undetected was the undetected part, Gladiator had long since reasoned.

The mind of Kensuke Aida was quite familiar with the primary entrances and exits to the colony that was NERV's domain, but these were monitored by NERV, and the hallways were undoubtedly populated by many innocent bystanders. And while Gladiator didn't care about the consequences to these people himself, Storm had decreed that no innocents be harmed unnecessarily. And his lady's words was Gladiator's law.

This didn't change the fact that he wasn't entirely certain how to best carry out Storm's wishes. So he had taken to the air, trying to decide which entrance would best serve his needs.

As he soared over the city, however, Gladiator's pointed ears detected German curses that seemed very familiar to him. Frowning as he looked about, he saw a redhead down below, pounding savagely against the wall of one of the buildings. _The Red Devil, _came a thought from Kensuke's memories as Gladiator decided to investigate further.

Descending silently, he watched as Asuka pulled back from the wall somewhat, revealing a panel of some kind. Almost like…a door.

_A way into the Geofront? _Gladiator wondered, his hopes rising. Then he looked down at the German, and frowned unhappily. Storm had commanded that he do everything in his power to remain undetected by NERV, and allowing Asuka to see him unnecessarily would be going against those orders. He would have to wait until she left or seek out another door.

_Unless we shut the bitch up!_ piped up Kensuke's exuberant persona. His eyes narrowing, Gladiator considered the matter. If Asuka were unable to raise the alarm, then surely there would be no problem. And as an Eva pilot, a slayer of Storm's brethren and a person of great cruelty and unfairness in Kensuke's eyes, she certainly did not qualify as an innocent.

A devious smile stretching across his face, Gladiator floated closer to the German. _"I'll get you for this, you little baka!"_ Asuka screeched hatefully, staring at the door. _"You and that stupid albino whore of yours! I'm going to -!"_

"Be silent, wench!" Gladiator ordered, causing Asuka to spin about and face him. Her eyes widening, she looked up…and up…and up until she finally was looking him in the face.

At first, the German was taken aback by Gladiator's appearance. But it didn't take long for her to regain her normal temperament, at which point Asuka sneered, "And who are you supposed to be? Captain Bad-Hair Day?"

"I am the enforcer of milady's will," he declared, raising her arms and flexing his mountainous muscles. "I…am Gladiator!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, freak!" Asuka sneered before returning her attention to the door. Only to gasp in shock as Gladiator picked her by the scruff of her shirt. Kicking wildly as she hung in mid-air, the German directed an outraged look at the caped warrior. "_Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

"Silencing you, and dealing just punishment to those who would stand in my way!" Gladiator declared, noting the silent cheers of Kensuke in the back of his mind. Cheers that had him smiling as well.

There was no doubt. They were _both_ going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Sorry it's so hot, you two," Misato apologized as she led Shinji and Rei to one of the cafés within NERV. "Ritsuko's still trying to get the power systems up and running again, but it shouldn't be much longer now."

"Oh, that's alright, Misato," Shinji replied easily as he and Rei sat themselves down. Smiling despite the heat and stuffy air. "Do you…know what caused the blackout yet?"

"No, not yet," Misato answered with a shake of her head. It had been a while since Shinji and Rei had emerged onto the bridge, only to find it lit by candles and everyone sweating profusely, with only Gendo and Fuyutsuki somehow coming off as cool and in command. The Captain herself had long since shed her flight jacket, and was definitely looking forward to when the air conditioning was switched back on.

Taking a moment to be thankful that she had been able to go to the bathroom at least, a slight frown appeared on Misato's face. "Though…" she started, thinking of the concerns raised earlier. About the possibility of sabotage.

"Though what?" Shinji wondered, as Rei leaned forward in greater interest.

For a time, Misato considered her next words, frowning as she did. The she smiled brightly, waving aside the concerns of both of them. They were only children, after all, despite their roles in the Angel War. They didn't deserve to be burdened any further. "Oh, it's nothing," she finally said. She then looked at Shinji with an impish twinkling in her eyes. "Still, I can't believe you locked Asuka out of the Geofront!"

His smile quickly erased, Shinji lowered his gaze to the table. "I'm sorry, Misato. It's just…"

"No, I understand, Shinji. Asuka had no right doing what she did, wasting all that time like that. After all, if an Angel were attacking right now, her actions would have put the entire world in danger," Misato told him in thoughtful manner. "Besides, when she hears about all the fun we've been having here today, she probably won't complain too much."

"I doubt it," Shinji commented mildly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe her. How can Kaji stand to live with someone like that, anyway?"

A hint of sadness in her eyes, Misato walked over to Shinji's side, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "She's not all that bad, Shinji. In fact, I got know her pretty well, back when I lived inGermany."

"What?" Shinji gaped.

"Yeah. And…well, I can't go into it right now, but…let's just say that she hasn't had it very easy," Misato admitted. While she was considering what to say next, the Captain was almost blinded when the gentle lights of the café turned on, and the life support systems began blowing clean air once again.

Smiling as cool air blew against him, Shinji commented, "I guess Akagi-san's done."

"That's Ritsuko for you," Misato nodded, heaving a deep breath of relief. "Ah, air conditioning. You gotta…"

Before she could continue, however, she felt something chill her to the bone. Like something had just stepped on her grave. "Misato?" Shinji asked, looking worriedly at his guardian as she struggled with the strange sensation. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know," Misato admitted, trying to relieve Shinji's concerns as she tried to decipher what had just happened. "I just…got a little dizzy, and…"

Once again, however, Misato was cut off. This time by a massive crashing sound from someplace distant, followed by the blaring of alarms.

"What's happening?" Shinji asked as he looked wildly about. Rei, on the other hand, was the picture of calm, her young face focused, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I don't know, but we should get to the bridge!" Misato declared, even as Rei rushed off ahead of them.

* * *

"What _is _that thing?" Ritsuko cried out as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. The dummy program she had run through the MAGI had just finished running, even as she completed the process of restoring power to the Geofront. It would still be many hours before Tokyo-3 was back online, but that was acceptable, and the end of the blackout was well within sight.

Then the sound of metal being ripped apart had sounded through the bridge, causing all eyes to fall on the Eva cages. As everybody on the bridge was sent scrambling about, trying to get a better view of what was going on, they saw a huge man flying about the base, a long, red cape fluttering behind him. Ritsuko had no idea who sounded the alarm, but as she scrutinized the being that hovered about, a fierce scowl decorating his purple face, she felt a yawning pit of fear opening up in her stomach.

"Hear me, heathens of NERV!" the flying man called out, his forceful voice drawing the eyes of all those watching him. "I am Gladiator, enforcer of milady's will. I am her tool, her voice, and her weapon! And I am here to deliver a message to you."

While Ritsuko just stood there, standing in awe of what the being, Commander Ikari came forward with Fuyutsuki at his side. The bearded man narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Gladiator, not a trace of fear in his features. "I am Commander Ikari of NERV," Gendo announced, unflinchingly resolute. "What is this…message of yours?"

Looking down his nose at Gendo, Gladiator boomed, "You who have dared to stand against Adam, the All-Father, and have consistently lashed out at his children, have tempted milady's wrath! And now, I will show you the penalty of your arrogance and imprudence! The penalty that is my power, and my fury!"

Gladiator then brought his fists down upon his chest, upon the broken golden triangle that decorated it. Helpless to do anything but watch, Ritsuko saw the break in the triangle be erased, and the whole triangle glow, sending forth a rippling glow that covered Gladiator's entire body. As the glow passed, his costume changed, becoming a heavy metallic armor with massive shoulder and knee pads.

"What in the…?" Maya gasped as Gladiator smiled fiercely. The interior of his golden triangle then glowed brightly, before spitting out two bolts of light that shot into his hands. When the purple-skinned warrior took hold of the bolts of light, they resolved into massive broadswords that looked like they weighed a ton apiece.

Ritsuko's gaze was torn from Gladiator by the sound of feet pounding towards her. Looking about, she saw Misato, Shinji, and Rei arrive, various looks of concern on their faces. "What's going on here?" Misato demanded as she came up alongside of her friend. "And who's _that?_"

"He calls himself Gladiator!" Makoto spoke up, his eyes owlishly huge behind his glasses. "He says he's here to punish us for fighting the Angels!"

_"What?"_ Misato screeched, trying to get closer, to get a better view. She was just in time to see Gladiator float towards Unit 02, which was still held securely within its gantry.

"Behold now the penalty of your foolishness!" Gladiator cried out, crossing his swords in front of his chest before slashing them downwards. The twin blades extended into huge beams of light that sliced through the shoulders of Unit 02 without resistance, leaving its arms to fall away into the depths of its LCL bath. Not losing momentum, he then spun about, cleaving through Unit 02's neck and waist with equal ease, shattering the gantry and sending the LCL bath that nourished the Eva spilling all over the interior of the cages.

_"No!"_ Misato screeched, her face twisted with horror as Gladiator rose up to survey his handiwork. Almost immediately, her horror shifted into rage. "Damn you! Stop this _at once!"_

Turning about in mid-air, Gladiator moved closer to the bridge, scanning Misato's face. Much to Ritsuko's surprise, the purple titan's face seemed to soften as he nodded to her. "I have no reason to continue," he spoke, much to everyone's surprise. "I believe this display of power makes for a sufficient demonstration."

"A demonstration?" Misato snarled wrathfully. "What the hell kind of game are you playing here? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because that is milady's will," Gladiator answered nonplused. "And her will is my law." Returning his attention to the broken Eva, the caped warrior floated towards it once again. All the while Ritsuko and everyone else were helpless to do anything but watch.

But this did not hold true for everyone. Something that was made clear when two bolts of electric blue appeared from out of nowhere, and slammed directly into Gladiator. The mighty figure cried out in pain, convulsing within the corona of lightning that now surrounded him. Then, with a fierce growl, he flexed his muscles and ripped his way free of the blasts.

"Who dares to strike me so?" Gladiator demanded, his eyes lighting up with red fire as he swiveled his gaze about in search of his assailant.

"I did," responded a quiet, female voice, at which Gladiator looked about, narrowing his eyes dangerously. When the NERV personnel looked in the same direction, they saw a girl made of living quicksilver riding a board of the same material come into view, power dancing about her hands.

"Her…" Gendo growled under his breath, his frustration and hatred plain to all those who heard him.

"You are the Silver Surfer," Gladiator commented, looking over the silver-skinned girl. "For what reason do you attack me?"

"To stop you from hurting anyone here, Gladiator," the Silver Surfer returned, showing little emotion as she confronted the purple titan. "That is your name, isn't it?"

Nodding, the flying warrior responded, "I _am _Gladiator, but my reason for coming here is not to bring harm to any innocents."

"Then what is your purpose in coming here?" the Silver Surfer asked with deceptive mildness. "Why did Storm order you to attack NERV?"

The widening of Gladiator's eyes was the only sign of shock he allowed to slip through his emotional armor. "You know milady's name?" he murmured, speaking with a tone of supreme reverence.

Nodding, the Surfer answered, "I do. And I ask you again; why did Storm order you to attack NERV Headquarters?"

The silence spread out into an uncomfortable length before Gladiator spoke once more. "That is none of your concern," he finally retorted. "But know this; if you seek to impede my mission, I will not hesitate to slay you, should it prove necessary."

That said, Gladiator began to float away, once again moving towards the shattered Unit 02. Only to stop when the Silver Surfer skimmed in front of him, taking up position between the titan and his goal. "The fate of humanity _is_ my concern, and if your actions here endanger this world, then I have no choice but to stop you."

"Your actions have _already _endangered this world!" Gladiator retorted savagely. "Milady has ordered me to undo your foolishness! Now stand aside and allow me to accomplish my mission!"

This time it was the Surfer's turn to fall silent. When she finally spoke, however, her voice was dangerously quiet. "You're trying to revive Adam."

"What?" Misato gasped out in horror.

"Yes," Gladiator admitted. "It was the loss of the All-Father that sent his children into madness. Now milady commands me to rectify your mistake! Now…let me pass so I can claim what is mine!"

_"Don't do it!"_ Misato shrieked. As Ritsuko turned to look at her friend, she saw an almost green caste in her eyes. "If that _thing _is helping the Angels -!"

"Be silent!" Gladiator roared, locking gazes with Misato. Though startled, the purple-haired woman refused to back away, and just stood there, staring at Gladiator. Neither aware that the caped warrior had made a deep error in judgment. Taking full advantage of his distraction, the Silver Surfer fired two bolts of raw power straight at him, slamming him directly in the chest. Off his guard, the purple warrior was hurled directly into the far wall, the metal dented by the sheer force of his impact.

"Listen to me, all of you! It is too dangerous for you to remain here!" the Silver Surfer cried out as she turned to face them. "You must get away from here as quickly as you can!"

"What?" Misato retorted, but was too late as the Surfer shot off to face her enemy.

"Misato, she's right! We have to get out of here!" Ritsuko said pleadingly to her friend, even as most of the staff turned and started running from the bridge. When the Captain returned her look, the doctor took hold of both her shoulders. "There's nothing we can do here, and there's no way we'll be able to mobilize the Evas with that monster out there!"

"Agreed," Gendo hissed, looking at the two women. He looked tempted to say something further, but then he looked at the confrontation that was now brewing and decided to escape as well.

Looking mad enough to chew through solid steel and spit it back out in the form of a hailstorm of bullets, Misato finally looked at her friend. Then she looked at Shinji and Rei, who were still standing there at her side. Then, with immeasurable reluctance, she nodded. "Alright."

Not wasting any more time, Ritsuko joined the other three in fleeing for their lives.

* * *

"I won't let you revive Adam!" the Silver Surfer declared, her voice far fiercer than she had ever heard it before. Shooting forward on her board, she came to float before Gladiator, who had already recovered from the earlier attack. "He has already caused death and destruction beyond what you can imagine! I won't let him cause any more!"

"You have no say in this! Milady commands the All-Father's revival, and what she commands, I will make come to pass!" Gladiator retorted. His eyes narrowed, then glowed before spitting out twin beams of crimson destruction at the Surfer. With both of their AT-Fields already spread and neutralizing each other, the silver-skinned heroine quickly shielded herself with her board while firing a bolt of lightning blue at her enemy.

To her surprise, the golden triangle on Gladiator's chest glowed brightly, before sending a bolt of light into his left hand that transformed into a circular shield. Easily deflecting the attack, the purple warrior locked his deadly gaze on his opponent. "Very well. If your intention is to stand against me…then I will make certain that you fall before me!"

Once again, the triangle glowed fiercely, spitting out a series of disk-like blades at the Surfer. Once again shielding herself with her board, the Silver Surfer was unprepared when Gladiator shot at her, spreading out his right arm and catching her across the waist. Torn free of her board, the girl's skin shifted from silver to a metallic grey as Gladiator tossed her up, his eyes once again shining death at her.

Agony flooded every nerve in her body as the beams burned into her flesh, sending her flying higher before the board finally was able to respond to her distress. Coming between the Silver Surfer and Gladiator, it quickly embraced its mistress in its protective sheath, mending her wounds before she once again surfaced.

But Gladiator would allow his opponent no respite. Shooting at her again, a broadsword forming in his hand, he caught the Silver Surfer just as she was emerging from the board and drove his bladed weapon straight into her midriff. Her jaw falling open in sudden pain as she was once again torn free of her board, the metallic girl could only hang there helplessly while he whipped his sword, slicing her in two.

Sheer agony burning through her segmented body, the Silver Surfer flailed her arms about helplessly as gasps of pain escape her lips. Gladiator filled her eyes, the golden triangle glowing before spitting out a volley of missiles to rain down upon her. Pain and terror overwhelming her entirely, she brought up her hands, her mind crying out desperately for her board.

As before, the board shot down to her, absorbing and restoring her broken body before flying through the floor of the Eva cages, allowing Gladiator's assault to explode harmlessly.

Phasing through the metal as if it were air, the Silver Surfer was allowed a brief reprieve, and quickly considered her situation. It was obvious that Gladiator easily wielded powers equal to her own, and was clearly skilled in close combat. Whether this was due to the native mentality of the bearer or the influence of the Helmet, she didn't know, but she did know that the person she was fighting was now utterly without remorse, and would not leave without accomplishing his mission.

_I cannot allow him to revive Adam! _was the Silver Surfer's one thought. The destruction caused by the 1st Angel and everything he created in the past cemented this resolve, even as she directed the board back towards the Eva cages. _I have to stop Gladiator!_

This did not change the fact that the Silver Surfer would have felt better if she was certain she could do so. Especially with the knowledge that, somewhere within Gladiator's hulking frame was someone who was completely innocent. Someone who just been luckless enough to be caught up in all of this madness, and was now a puppet in this battle.

_Still…I have to try!_ the Silver Surfer thought fiercely as she emerged from the protective embrace of the board, girding herself for battle. The very metal of the Eva cages rippling as she reappeared, she quickly searched for her opponent, and saw him. He was standing atop the shattered Unit 02, ripping away the metal, as if he were searching for something.

Not wasting a moment, the Silver Surfer fired off twin bolts of destruction at her enemy. Staggering Gladiator, the mercurial girl watched as she sent him flying backwards once more. Only to gasp as he shot backwards and then up, where he gazed at her with deadly intention. Blazing red launching from his eyes once more, the quicksilver girl quickly dodged while firing off her own desperate counterattack. Evading the ill-aimed blast, Gladiator charged directly at her, a sword once again appearing in his hand.

Fully aware of what would happen if he were allowed to close in on her, the Silver Surfer skimmed along the walls of the Eva cages, launching bolt after bolt of power at her enemy, only to see him parry them effortlessly with a new shield. Utterly relentless in his pursuit of his enemy.

Realizing that her current tactics weren't effective, the Silver Surfer decided to try something different. Shooting up to the ceiling, she continued to look back at Gladiator, firing at him the entire time. The purple titan effortlessly fended off her attacks and continued to close the gap between the two of them, flying as fast as he was able. Only to cry out in surprise when she melted into the ceiling.

Though she couldn't see Gladiator through the reinforced metal, the Silver Surfer could still sense the tremendous crashing din that resulted when he impacted with the ceiling. An impact that would hopefully leave him dazed and confused for the precious few moments she needed. Losing no time, the mercurial surfboarder shot back down into the Eva cages.

When she reemerged into the impromptu battlefield, the Silver Surfer found her foe glaring at the ceiling in an accusing manner. Without hesitation, she hammered Gladiator, pouring all her power into twin blasts of pure destruction that sent him flying backwards. Giving her enemy no quarter, no chance to regain control of this battle, she slowly pushed him back. The death that would be Adam fueling her onslaught as she forced Gladiator towards a wall.

"Gladiator! Tell Storm that no matter what happens, no matter the danger, Adam must never be revived!" the Silver Surfer declared. "The danger to both our races is too great to let that happen!"

Snarling savagely, Gladiator looked at the Surfer with burning eyes. "I will deliver your message…upon the completion of my mission!" Screaming red death shot forth from his eyes once again, forcing the Silver Surfer to duck beneath the attack. Allowing him enough of a respite to take his shield and whip it at the girl. The shield scattering the superwoman's beams, it spun about like a Frisbee, forcing her to dodge it even as Gladiator once again charged her.

In a desperate gambit to get some distance from her enemy, the Silver Surfer dived into nearest available shelter; the LCL in which Unit 01 was still immersed in, hoping against hope that Gladiator would follow her in. She was not disappointed, for the warrior soon appeared, firing disks of destruction from his chest that shattered the purple Eva's armor. Shooting up and around Unit 01, the Surfer shot through the metal dividing Unit 01's gantry from Unit 00. As soon as she was in the next area, she turned about and readied herself.

With all the subtlety of an N2, Gladiator blasted his way through to the next bath, shattering the metal with the power of his eyes and blasting apart Unit 00's leg in the process. Just as the Silver Surfer angled herself so that she was out of the path of his assault, putting her in a perfect position to attack. But instead of attacking the purple titan directly, she transmuted the LCL surrounding him into a boulder of crystal. Only his head remained exposed, allowing her to see the shocked expression on his face when he found himself utterly helpless.

Satisfied that she was now victorious, the Silver Surfer rose up and out of the LCL bath, her power wrapped about the crystal boulder like a tractor beam. Soon, both the girl and Gladiator were hovering about in mid-air, with her carefully angling her prisoner so that he could not attack with his optic beams. "This battle is over, Gladiator," the Silver Surfer announced, recalling Lilith's words. "Now, allow me to remove your Helmet, and I will set you free."

Visibly stung by the superwoman's words, Gladiator snarled at her wrathfully as he struggled against his prison. "Never! I am milady's servant!" he shouted, every word reflecting his determination as his muscles bulged against the crystal. As an ominous cracking fill the air, the Silver Surfer could only stare as the warrior concluded, "Even if I were to die doing so, her bidding will be…_done!"_

With a final flexing of his muscles, Gladiator shattered the boulder as if it were made of rock candy. Surprised by this demonstration of might, the Silver Surfer was unable to avoid the many shards of crystal, and with a squawk of pain, she was again torn free of her board. Within seconds of losing contact of her board, she found herself gasping in even further pain as a massive set of fingers wrapped about her wrist. "Understand this, Silver Surfer," he declared, lifting her up to look her in the face. Something solemn peeking out from behind his eyes. "I bear you no ill will, and I understand why you fight. But I must obey milady's commands."

Seizing this opportunity, the Silver Surfer scowled with as much force as she could muster. "The only reason you obey Storm is because the Helmet forces you to," she spoke, buying her board the time it needed to recover her. "You are not even acting according to your own will!"

While Gladiator raised an eyebrow at this, the Silver Surfer watched as her board came closer…only to knocked away by a slash of the sword that had just appeared in the titan's hand. "Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that I must obey milady's will. Nor can I allow you to interfere any longer." With that, the triangle on his chest once again glowed, and the Silver Surfer was sent flying through the air, in agony even before she crashed harshly into the wall.

Grunting in torment, the Silver Surfer looked down at herself to assess the damage done to her. Only to gasp in horror upon seeing a human-sized double of the Lance of Longinus sticking out of her stomach. Her breathing coming that much more quickly as blood streamed down from her grievous injury, her hybrid physiology likely the only thing keeping her alive, she instinctively grabbed hold of the Lance and tried to yank it free. When this failed, she looked about wildly, searching for her board, waiting for it to come and save her once again.

There was no sign of it.

_Lilith? Where's the board? Why won't it respond?_ the Silver Surfer asked, reaching out with her mind. Her horror deepening when there was no response. _Lilith? Please answer me! I need your help! Lilith!_

"Do not bother trying to summon your board, Surfer." Gasping aloud, the metallic girl looked up to see Gladiator descending towards her, his stern expression showing no triumph. "Though the Lance that holds you captive is an imperfect copy, its disruptive effects prevent you from using the light of your soul to command your board."

At these words, the Silver Surfer's eyes went wide with horror. Her vulnerability driving even more deeply into her than the duplicate lance. She was alone. She could not summon her board. She could not contact Lilith. She was utterly and completely helpless, unable to do anything to protect herself.

Unable to escape Gendo when he came to punish her for her defiance.

"No…" the Silver Surfer got out, trembling in fear as she imagined what Gendo would happily do to her as a helpless prisoner. "You would…leave me trapped here? For NERV to find me?"

"That is not my intent. Once I am gone, the Lance will dissipate, allowing you to summon your board," Gladiator stated with a measure of compassion. But then his face hardened even more as he said, "But know this, Silver Surfer. I have spared you only because milady commanded me to not harm any innocents if at all possible. So consider yourself fortunate this day. For if you attempt to interfere with me again in the future…I may not be so generous." With that, Gladiator shot away from the Silver Surfer, leaving her helpless to hang high above the floor, watching her blood stream down her battered body.

True to Gladiator's word, less than a minute later, the Lance he had impaled her with dissipated. Gasping as she began to fall, the Silver Surfer almost fainted with relief when she saw her board fly up towards her, responding to her peril as it normally did. As she was absorbed into its quicksilver substance, she could feel her battered body being restored.

But even as she emerged from the board, again sheathed in silver, the Silver Surfer frowned at the damaged Eva cages, and more importantly, the bloody stains that remained from her impalement. For while the board had healed her body, it could do nothing to change the fact that she had been thoroughly defeated that day.

And in her failure, the Silver Surfer may well have allowed the Angels to come one step closer to fulfilling Adam's grim vision for the world.

* * *

"Eeeerrgh!" Asuka groaned miserably as she sat at her table, glaring pure hatred at Shinji. "Just so you know, 3rd Child…_I'm gonna kill you for this!"_

"Oh sure, blame someone else for what happened! That's what you always do, isn't it?" Shinji retorted, a sour expression decorating his face.

"Well, _you're _the one who shoved me out on the streets and left me with that big purple monster, remember?" Asuka told him with a snarl that was half-whimper. Shaking her head hatefully, the German seemed to be on the verge of tears. "That big, ugly monster…how could he do that to my Eva? To _me_…?"

Resisting the temptation to hold her hands to her ears, Rei thought back to how Asuka had been brought down to the Geofront a short time after Gladiator had departed. Apparently, Storm's servant had found the German and used the hatch Shinji had pushed her out of to affect his entrance into NERV.

As for Asuka, Gladiator had made certain that the redhead would not be able to sound any alarms. For when Section 2 had found her, she was hanging from the top of a streetlight that had been wrapped around her, and her posterior was glowing bright red. Which was why she now had a bag of ice situated beneath her buttocks.

Wincing as she recalled the look of absolute horror on Asuka's face upon seeing what Gladiator had done to Unit 02, as well the way she had screeched her outrage, sending everyone within earshot fleeing, covering their ears, Rei frowned and tried to focus her thoughts on the ancient being she was connected to. _Lilith…why didn't you warn me that it was possible to block my link to the board?_

**_Because only a weapon like the Lance of Longinus would have that capability, _**Lilith responded instantly. **_I was unaware that Gladiator was capable of generating such a weapon, however. Neither he nor any wielding an Angelic Arm created by Adam had ever demonstrated such a capacity in the past._**

_I see, _Rei spoke mildly, considering the logic of it. Adam had created his Angelic Arms to wage war on humanity. If any of their bearers were turned against him in the manner as the first Angels, the last thing he would want was for them to wield weapons capable of doing him genuine harm.

**_I am truly sorry, child, _**Lilith continued, her woe plain to Rei. **_Believe me, if I had known Gladiator was capable of such a thing, I would have warned you._**

Sighing, Rei nodded her belief. Though she was long since used to Lilith withholding information when the 2nd Angel saw fit, she had never out-and-out lied to her. And she doubted she would start now, when things were so dire. Which brought to mind another problem. _Lilith...during the battle, I saw Gladiator ripping through Unit 02. He must be aware that the Evas were cloned from Adam._

**_A logical assumption, child,_** Lilith concurred.

_It's also logical to assume that he was able to retrieve some of its organic tissue before he left,_ Rei frowned, her failure still burning at her. _Lilith…is it possible? Could Storm use a piece of Unit 02 to revive Adam?_

There was an ugly pause before Lilith answered, the kind that Rei was all too familiar with. **_With only a sample of flesh from the Evas cloned from him, no, it is not._** There was another, even uglier pause before she admitted,**_ But…if other things were used, and if Tabris, who was bequeathed Adam's full soul upon his death, were to aide in the process…then there is a danger._**

Closing her eyes, Rei lowered her head. _I see,_ was all she said in response. All she could say after so much had gone wrong.

As Rei was becoming further lost in her gloom, she was brought out of it by the sound of the doors hissing open. At once, Shinji and Asuka stopped arguing as Rei looked up to see Misato enter the café. With a decidedly unhappy expression on her face.

Blinking in the face of his guardian, Shinji asked the obvious question. "Misato? Is…something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Misato responded, looking somberly at the three of them. "Look…I need the three of you to come with me to the bridge. Commander Ikari has something he wants to show you."

"Father?" Shinji asked. "What does he want?"

Her lips parting slightly, Misato looked like she was about to explain. After a moment, however, she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Shinji. He told me to come and get you three, and nothing else." Sighing wearily, the Captain looked about at the three pilots before shrugging and asking, "So…could you please come along?"

"Oh, sure! That's easy for you to say!" Asuka complained, before adding to her commentary in German. However, her tone of voice was sufficient to make Rei glad that she did not understand that language.

With great reluctance, the three of them stood and followed Misato to the bridge. When they reached their objective, they found Ritsuko and the usual bridge personnel present. Commander Ikari was seated in his usual position, seated above the bridge. The perfect vantage point for him to look down upon those who worked for him, almost like a king surveying his many vassals.

However, Gendo didn't look very kingly at the moment. His face was a mass of dark clouds swirling about him, his fingers interlaced so tightly it seemed inevitable that he would snap them all off. "Commander Ikari," Misato spoke as she and the three pilots looked up at him. "The Children are all here as ordered, sir."

"Thank you, Captain," was Gendo's terse response. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at them, his expression sufficient to paralyze a basilisk. "I just received word from the JSSDF. According to them, an Angel appeared on the shores ofJapanseveral hours ago."

"An Angel? _Now?"_ Misato howled, her eyes expanding in horror. "But Commander, the Evas -!"

"The Angel is no longer an issue, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo announced, his voice causing chills to run up and down Rei's spine. "Approximately two minutes after it broke water, it was completely destroyed."

"What?" Asuka blurted, fresh horror filling her face.

"Does the JSSDF know who or what is responsible?" Misato asked while Shinji looked on in confusion.

"Yes. They sent us recordings from one of their surveillance satellites," Gendo announced before looking from them to Ritsuko, ordering her without speaking.

"Right. Maya?" Ritsuko spoke, hesitation and fear marking her features.

"Alright," Maya answered, her fingers soon dancing about on her keyboard. Soon, a holographic display appeared, showing the Angel taking its first steps onto land. After staggering about for a while, it approached the mountains…only to be intercepted by a silver projectile rimmed with blue lightning. A silver projectile Rei knew only too well.

"No way…" Asuka gasped out as the video continued, ending with a close-up of the Silver Surfer surveying the decimated Angel before shooting back to Tokyo-3. Leaving the German to stand there with her eyes bulging in horror. "That bitch…got _another one?"_

"Wow! I'm calling _that _the Silver Bullet!" Makoto announced with geekish glee. Completely ignoring the stares that were leveled at him as a result.

A sneer curling the corner of his lip, Gendo shifted his gaze from their resident otaku to Misato and the pilots. "I'm certain you are all aware of the Committee's official position on such vigilantes," he continued, his anger held under tight, waning control. "To put it very bluntly, when they learn of this disaster, they will not be pleased. With _any _of us."

If Gendo had something else to say, Rei never learned of it. For a moment later, Asuka growled mightily before completely exploding. _"Nooo!" _the German cried out hatefully. Shaking her fists impotently at the holographic image of the Silver Surfer._ "I don't believe this! IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIRRRR!"_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope the battle between the Silver Surfer and Gladiator satisfied! Please, read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories?

Now, in going over my stories, I've noticed a great many flaws creeping in. In particular with this story is that I often forgot about AT-Fields in combat. I apologize, simply because it often seems like the Fields rarely have any real impact in the series, with neither side benefiting from them. And I got so caught up in the battles that I tended to forget. So I've gone back over this story, one chapter at a time, and began patching up my mistakes. I hope you all like what I've done.

Also, I hope none of you are too disappointed with the quick demise of the 9th Angel, but that one always struck me as sort of the deadweight of the enemy. All it really did was sit around, dripping acid, and it was finished off with one burst of gunfire. So I decided to just get rid of it quickly and get it out of the way.

00idiot, I hope you are satisfied with the explanation of the Helmet and how it and the other artifacts came into existence.

Archdruid-Sephiroth, I'm glad you like my little addition to Storm's arsenal.

Brax the Great, I'm just going to have Happosai stick to the omakes. And speaking of which…

Omake 1

"Thanks! Come again!" Kensuke spoke cordially as one of his fellow students happily walked away with one of his photographs.

"Man, Kensuke, you are a miracle worker!" Toji gaped as he counted all the thousands of yen that were currently in his hands. "How the heck did you get these awesome photos, anyway?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure," Kensuke admitted as he waited on the next person in line.

"Huh?" Toji gawked, raising an eyebrow at his friend and fellow entrepreneur. "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well, I found the pictures and negatives next to my bed when I woke up this morning," Kensuke explained. "It was pretty strange. I had just had the most awesome dream, too!"

Frowning, Toji considered the matter. On the one hand, he didn't like not knowing how his buddy had gotten such pictures, especially since they were so hormonally inspiring. Then again, considering the amount of money they were raking in, he decided he really shouldn't complain.

_Still, I wonder who the big purple dude with Asuka is? _Toji wondered, examining one particular picture that displayed a heavily muscled man with purple skin and a strange costume. He was standing right next to Asuka, who was wrapped up in a streetlight, and was holding up her skirt so that the camera got a perfect view of her posterior, even as he hefted a paddle suggestively in his other hand.

"Step right up, folks! Pictures of the Red Devil getting what's hers! Only 2000 yen per picture!" Kensuke called out to the unending line of clients.

Omake 2

_Gladiator, do you hear me?_ Storm asked pleadingly.

"I hear you, milady!" Gladiator responded instantly as he soared over the streets of Tokyo-3. "I am happy to report that my mission to NERV Headquarters was a resounding success!"

_I'm glad to hear that, but I have another mission for you, _Storm informed him. _This may be the most important mission I ever give you, and it is absolutely essential that you complete it at any cost!_

"Command me, milady!" Gladiator responded, steeling himself to this task. "No matter what it is you wish of me, your will be done!"

_Very well. There is a man you must find for me, _Storm explained, slowly detailing the essentials of Gladiator's assignment…

* * *

"Woohoo! Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" came the demented cackling of an old man running at a speed that would be considered far in excess of what a man his age should be capable of. A bandana on his head and sack filled with women's lingerie on his back.

"Halt, you fiend!" came a strong voice. When the old man turned about to look for the source, he saw a man with purple skin descend from the sky, wearing a red and purple costume.

"Hey! What do you want?" the old man demanded.

"Are you the one called Happosai?" the purple man demanded.

"Yeah, that's me," Happosai returned, losing what little patience he had. "So? What do you want?"

"I am Gladiator!" the caped warrior declared fiercely. "Milady sent me to retrieve that which you have stolen from her!"

"Oh, really? Well, here's what I say to that!" Happosai retorted, pulling down the lower lid of his right eye while sticking out his tongue. He then took off like a shot, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"You will not escape my wrath, fiend!" Gladiator declared, taking off after the old man.

"Ooh, catch me if you can, you snot-nosed little punk!" Happosai chortled maniacally as he bounded about the various buildings and corners, never once losing pace.

Gritting his teeth as he hastened his pursuit of the fool who would dare steal the remains of the All-Father (not to mention Storm's lingerie), Gladiator continued to round the various corners and buildings. Then, much to his surprise, he saw the old man standing still, looking in a window.

"There you are!" Gladiator declared, landing right next to the old man. Happosai looked at the caped warrior and placed his finger to his lips, but Gladiator was having none of that. "Now, return what you have stolen, or -!"

"Ahhh! Perverts!" came a female screech. His eyes widening in surprise, Gladiator looked through the window, and saw many nubile young ladies covering up their bare bodies while screaming in horror.

_Whoa, baby! _Kensuke's hormonal mind shouted just before both Gladiator and Happosai were pelted with towels, soap, shampoo bottles, and just about anything the girls could grab hold of.

"Sorry, girls! Gotta run!" Happosai cried out before leaping away.

"Stop right there, you -!" Gladiator shouted, just before a safe crashed into his head, which was soon follow by many other heavy objects. The result was the purple titan falling from the roof, stars and comets flashing about in his head.

_Milady, I'm afraid this might not be as easy as I once thought it would be, _Gladiator thought unhappily, just before he slammed down to the ground headfirst.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	13. Someone to Help Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 13: Someone to Help Me

"Asuka?" came Kaji's voice. A voice that was soon followed by a gentle knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

Asuka didn't answer. She didn't dare. There were too many emotions, too much pain and anger and frustration swirling about inside of her. Too many things that could come pouring out of her if she dared try give vent to her feelings.

A day had passed since the Gladiator had invaded NERV Headquarters. A full day in which Asuka had to deal with the savaging both she and her prized Unit 02 had endured at the hands of the hateful purple monster. A day when she had learned that she had once again been outdone by a filthy bitch who went around on a flying surfboard. And a day that had proved insufficient to fully heal her aching posterior.

Between her pain and her rage, Asuka had gone mad within the darkness and privacy of her own room. Taking out her wrath upon the boxes of clothes she had yet to unpack, the pillows and blankets and everything she could lay her hands on. Leaving her room a disaster area, the German herself expended and empty, and the superpowerful entities responsible still untouched and currently beyond her reach. Entities that had apparently appeared for the sole reason of hurting and humiliating her. Leaving her helpless to do nothing but finally curl up in her bed, covering her head with her blanket. Lacking even the strength or will to put her room back in order.

_Those stupid bitches...that ugly freak..._ Asuka fumed, refusing to cry despite everything. _They're all monsters...they're even worse than the Angels...!_

"Asuka?" Kaji spoke again. His voice low with tenderness and concern. Close to pity, but not quite.

Pity. It was the last thing Asuka wanted. Especially from Kaji.

A tired breath escaped his lips before the unshaven man tried again. "Well, I guess I better hope you're decent, then," Kaji joked before he slid the door open.

Asuka didn't do anything in response to the unshaven man's presence. She simply continued to lie there, hiding in the darkness. Hoping that Kaji would go away, and hoping even more that he didn't.

"Hmm, let's see now," Kaji began. His footsteps sounding gently as he moved about the room. "Where could you be hiding, anyway? In the closet? Or maybe under your desk?"

"I'm not hiding," Asuka grumped out. Unable to stop herself, unable to do anything but hate herself for acting this way. Cowering in the face of her enemy, her humiliation.

"Oh, I see. Just trying to get some sleep then?" Kaji wondered. When Asuka failed to answer him, he sighed wearily. "Well, that's too bad. Because I really wanted to tell you Ritsuko's good news, but…"

"What good news?" Asuka wondered sourly. Still too angry to keep it from her voice, but curious as to what the Head Scientist would consider to be good news. Especially in the face of such a disaster.

"No, no, that's okay!" Kaji replied as she moved away. "I'm sure you must be tired, after everything that's been happening. It can wait until tomorrow, and…"

"Hey, I'm not tired!" Asuka protested. Curiosity and a need for good news causing her to fling aside her blanket and sit up. Her eyes already adapted to the dark and easily falling upon her guardian. "C'mon, Kaji! What is it?"

Looking over his shoulder at the girl, Kaji just smiled that wonderfully boyish smile Asuka loved to see. Then he shrugged helplessly before returning to the side of her bed. "Well, if you're really that interested," he decided. Sitting down beside the girl, Kaji leaned back as the German sidled closer to him. "Well, you know that I had to spend some time with Commander Ikari, right? With that debriefing and everything after what happened at the base?" When Asuka nodded, he shifted about in anticipation. "Anyway, after I was done at his office, I had a chance to talk to Ritsuko."

"And?" Asuka wondered, her anticipation mounting.

"Anyway, she's already been making plans. You know, for repairing the Evas?" Kaji explained. When Asuka nodded again. "According to her, she hopes to have Unit 02 operational again by the end of next week."

"What?" Asuka gasped, a thrill of delight shooting through her. Then she frowned her confusion. The memories of her devastated Eva returning to her. "But…Kaji…how? That…that purple thing -!"

"I know, it looked pretty bad, didn't it?" Kaji agreed humorlessly. "Well, it turns out that Ritsuko got permission from the Commander to cannibalize the parts she needs from Unit 00. That way…"

"Wait a minute! Unit _00?_ The _prototype?_" Asuka demanded, growing more confused. "But that thing is totally obsolete!"

"Not anymore. After what happened with the 5th Angel, Ritsuko started upgrading it with standardized parts," Kaji told her. "She's already got three tech divisions to work on taking the equipment they need to put Unit 02 back together again."

"Really?" Asuka smiled, almost swooning in relief. The knowledge that soon the proof of her existence, the symbol of her superiority would soon be restored and ready for battle once more.

"Hey, don't sound look so surprised!" Kaji went on, gently draping an arm about the girl's shoulder. Placing a finger beneath her chin, he elevated her gaze so that the two of them were looking eye-to-eye. "After all, who's the girl who braved the depths of an active volcano, and won us our first captured Angel? I mean, not just some dead hulk, but an actual, _live_ specimen for us to study, hmm?" Rocking back and forth, Asuka found herself buoyed by the motion and the reassurances. "Do you really think NERV would actually leave its top pilot stuck on the sidelines, do you? Especially after you pulled off something like that?"

A crooked smile appeared on Asuka's lips as she thought back to that mission. At the simple, easy descent into the natural slow cooker that had proven to be as smooth as silk. "That's true," she finally got out. Clamping down on her emotions. On the tears that were even then threatening to flow freely. Snorting so as to mask a sniffle, the girl wrapped her arms about her crush. "Besides, it's not like Wondergirl could ever hold a candle to me!"

"That's the stuff!" Kaji replied with an easy grin. While the German was silently thanking him for not saying something like 'that's the spirit', he went on to say, "After all, how many times has Rei actually seen action? Once? And that was just to shield the Eva that was actually involved in combat?" When Asuka bobbed her head happily in agreement, the unshaven man drew her even tighter to him. "So…are we feeling a bit better now?"

Asuka didn't speak her response. She just laughed aloud and bounced on top of Kaji, causing him to sprawl across the bed. Prompting the unshaven man to go, "Whoa!"

"Oh, Kaji-kun…!" Asuka grinned. The redhead then reared up and looked down upon him. "You're the best! You know that?"

"Yeah, you're definitely feeling better," Kaji decided, giving a playful roll of his eyes. "So…how about we go for a night out on the town, huh? To celebrate?"

Eyes bulging from their sockets, Asuka gazed raptly upon her crush. Just when she thought she was trapped in a gloomy pit, Kaji had come to her rescue. More than that, he had added to Asuka's delight just when she thought couldn't have been any happier.

He had affectively asked her out on a date.

_"Kaji!" _Asuka squealed in delight, throwing her arms around his neck.

Chuckling at the redhead's reaction, Kaji smiled, "Should I…take that as a yes?" When Asuka just laughed some more, the ponytailed man added, "Well, how we spend tomorrow over at Tokyo-2, then? Get in a little shopping, maybe check out the amusement park there?"

"An amusement park?" Asuka repeated, a hint of disappointment in her words. Kaji didn't have much free time, with how busy he tended to be with his duties as UN Inspector and especially with the fallout with the fake Angel the Silver Surfer had destroyed, so the very fact that he was willing to take her out for a day trip was wonderful in and of itself.

Still, an amusement park just didn't feel right to her. That was the kind of thing _kids _were interested in. It just didn't feel like the proper setting for her very first date. Especially when that first date was with _Kaji…_

"Sure. It's been forever since I've been on a rollercoaster," Kaji explained, a sparkle of childhood delight appearing. "And after we're done with fun and games, we can find some nice restaurant. Just the two of us…"

As Kaji trailed off suggestively, Asuka considered the situation. Though she still wasn't hot about the amusement park, a fancy restaurant afterwards definitely had a nice ring to it. "And maybe a movie while we're out?" she added hopefully.

"Well…we'll have to see what's playing, of course," Kaji told her. Beaming in a way that told her crush that this was perfectly acceptable, Asuka curled up tightly against him.

_Maybe things aren't so bad, after all, _Asuka decided, sighing contentedly. Managing to put aside her grievances, at least for the moment.

* * *

"Well, Ikari, how do you intend to explain this?" demanded the man illuminated in blue. His voice sounding much like the rattle of a rattlesnake.

Gendo Ikari didn't move. He didn't flinch. He simply sat there, Fuyutsuki at his side, meeting the gaze of the five men who sat before him. Giving nothing away as he scanned the men before him. All of whom were looking at him the way a vulture surveyed a creature about to take its last breath.

"What's to explain?" the man highlighted with yellow sneered. "The Silver Surfer eliminates another of the Angels, we have three other superpowered renegades running wild, at least one of which is trying to revive the 1st Angel. Unit 02 has been critically damaged, and the entire scenario teeters on the brink of failure! What else is there to say?"

"I can think of plenty of things to say," the blue-lit member of the committee smirked cruelly. "Like what to do with the person solely responsible for these catastrophes, and where we can find a suitable…replacement."

Gendo had nothing to say to this. He simply waited until the voice who was the keystone of this group spoke his mind. "Well, Ikari?" Keel muttered, his cybernetic visor betraying nothing. "Do you have nothing to say in regards to these disasters?"

"I have a great deal to say, actually," Gendo returned. Presenting himself as the one in control. The wolf, not the sheep. "Let's start with the 9th Angel, which appeared while NERV was rendered vulnerable by an unknown saboteur. How we were supposed to launch an intercept while our systems were down, when we had no indication as to the Angel's appearance?"

Keel said nothing. Allowed no emotion to peek through his veneer of perfect control. The other four members were not so disciplined. Tiny lines of annoyance creased their aged faces, causing a spark of triumph to shine within Gendo. The knowledge that he had scored the first victory in this war of words reinforcing the feeling of power he enjoyed. That he needed.

"Perhaps," the red-lit member conceded. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you have allowed four entities of considerable power to go unchallenged! And you can't even offer any explanation as to where they came from."

"On the contrary," Gendo returned, his glasses reflecting his power. The fact that he had come to this table with a very large trump card up his sleeve. "I have learned _precisely _how both the Silver Surfer _and _Gladiator came into being. And more importantly, as a result of Gladiator's assault on NERV…we have been granted the knowledge we need to neutralize these renegades. Once and for all."

The surprise that blasted across the Instrumentality Committee gave Gendo even more power. Even Keel wasn't able to suppress the surprise he felt at this revelation, taking several moments to recover before asking, "And what do you mean by that? What is that you've learned?"

"First and foremost, out security cameras recorded the battle between the Silver Surfer and Gladiator. More importantly, the MAGI were able to analyze the patterns they both generated," Gendo informed them.

"Patterns?" Blue wondered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A great deal," Gendo stated firmly, clasping his hands before him as he leaned forward. "Dr. Akagi has run a comparison on the energy patterns emitted during the periods in which the Surfer was separated from her board, as well as when Gladiator activated his armor and weapons. At these times, the Surfer emitted a pattern identical to that of the 2nd Angel, while Gladiator's pattern matched the 1st Messenger."

"Interesting," Red conceded. "But it still doesn't mean anything."

"Agreed. However, I think you might find this interesting," Gendo told them. Ready to place a joker on the table. "This is the recording we took of Gladiator when he first appeared. Now, I want you all to take a good look at him. More precisely, at his head."

Uncertain where Gendo was going with this, the public front of SEELE watched as he activated a holographic display that projected an image of the Gladiator for the old men to see. The bearded man just sat there, waiting and observing the others present. Waiting for just the right moment to increase his wager.

Unsurprisingly, Keel was the first to make the connection. The cybernetic man's lips slowly parted while, one by one, the other members made the realization. "But…" Yellow sputtered. "That's the helmet that…"

"That the weather-manipulator stole from NERV America," Gendo oozed, sensing that the time to pounce had arrived. "As you all know, the various NERV branches have located artifacts similar to this helmet in the past, and are in the midst of studying them. But we were never able to determine their purpose."

"Indeed," Keel agreed, clearly not liking where this was going. How the balance of power was shifting.

"As I recall, many such artifacts were found within the Geofront when it was first discovered," Fuyutsuki chimed in, easily adopting the role of a professor once more. "The Katsuragi Expedition also uncovered several artifacts of unknown origin."

"We have long known that they have some connection to the 1st and 2nd Messengers, but we were never able to determine what that connection was," Gendo went on. "However, given the evidence before us, I believe it safe to assume that they are weapons of some sort."

"The Dead Sea Scrolls do speak of ancient wars, with humans somehow wielding the power of the Angels," Green conceded with remarkably bad grace.

"And you believe that both the Surfer and Gladiator are employing these weapons?" Keel asked mildly. Refusing to surrender too much control to one who should have been his pawn.

"I would think that the evidence speaks for itself," Gendo answered. Letting everyone there take in the purple-skinned warrior displayed, and more importantly, the helmet he wore. "First of all, we've been able to establish that the Surfer is dependent upon her board to supply her powers. Then we have this girl, whom Gladiator refers to as Storm, that goes to all the trouble of traveling to the American branch, fighting her way through the security there, all for the sake of stealing that helmet. Then this Gladiator appears, wearing the same helmet. Something more than a coincidence, I'd say. Wouldn't you?"

"An intriguing theory, Ikari, but still just a theory," Keel muttered, trying to remain in control. "You have no proof. And even if you are correct, how does this help us?"

Preparing to lay all of his cards on the table, Gendo activated another video image taken from NERV's security cameras. "When Gladiator defeated the Surfer, he did so by impaling her with a spear similar to the Lance of Longinus," the Commander explained, even as that portion of the battle played out for the Committee to see. Each and every one of them watching as the Gladiator generated a miniature version of the Lance of Longinus and shooting it into the girl's abdomen.

"Do not bother trying to summon your board, Surfer," came the Gladiator's voice. Everyone present looking at the Surfer, her skin a gunmetal grey and pinned against the wall. "Though the Lance that holds you captive is an imperfect copy, its disruptive effects prevent you from using the light of your soul to command your board."

The video ended shortly after that, but the impact it had upon its viewers remained even as the holographic display faded. "So…you're saying that these entities are vulnerable to the Lance of Longinus?" Keel muttered beneath his breath.

"Indeed. An in-depth study of the one true Lance may provide us with the means to neutralize these interlopers," Gendo oozed. Careful to make sure that he said only that which needed to be said, and not a word more.

"Yes," Keel nodded, never once looking away from the one man who could challenge his authority. "How fortunate that the expedition to retrieve the Lance will soon be underway."

"Very fortunate, indeed," Gendo agreed, the game of lies and manipulations playing out as it usually did.

"In the meantime, it may be prudent to divert further resources to studying the artifacts we already have," Keel went on. "Now that we know that they are in fact a form of weapon, we may find some means of activating them."

Though unsurprised, Gendo was displeased by the course this conversation had taken. His irritation only increasing at the noises of approval the rest of the committee made at Keel's selection. The Commander of NERV had worked long and hard to gather together all the winds and dragons that made up his quest to be reunited with his beloved Yui.

The fact that Gendo had to sacrifice some of the precious tiles he held in order to stay in the game did not sit well with him. Not at all.

_You've made greater sacrifices in the past, _Gendo reminded himself fiercely. _Be patient. There are still many rounds to be played in this game. Many chances to regain the keys you need…and force the old men out of the running._

"This is all well and good, but that doesn't change the fact that these renegades are still free to run about as they please. And the 10th Messenger is soon to arrive," Blue interjected. "What do you intend to do if they interfere with the next battle? The last thing we need is more scrutiny from the public, let alone the UN!"

"I am aware of this," Gendo nodded. In fact, the journey to retrieve the Lance had been deliberately timed to take him away from Tokyo-3 during this particular Angel's appearance. If the Scrolls were correct, then the danger involved in remaining in close proximity to the fortress city was far greater than he particularly cared for. Especially when compared to the lure of returning to the one place on Earth that had been freed from the stench of human sin.

"Fortunately, I already have a plan for…diverting attention from myself," Gendo went on. The members of the Committee hanging on his every word.

* * *

It was raining again. A torrential downpour that washed away both the sights and the sounds of Tokyo-3, and replaced them with symbols of nature's fury, nature's madness.

_Madness, _Rei found herself thinking as she got dressed. PenPen holding a shirt for her as she toweled herself off. _Is Storm going mad from the Angels' hatred? Is this her way of dealing with that madness?_

Frowning at the girl she saw in the mirror, Rei couldn't help but flash back to when she had faced Storm's slave. At the brutal defeat she had suffered at Gladiator's hands, as well as the consequences that might result of her failure. Of a possible innocent locked within the mighty warrior's form, and the superwoman who was responsible for his fate.

_I wonder who Gladiator truly is, _Rei thought, genuinely curious. Wondering what kind of soul sat behind the face of the being who had so thoroughly brutalized her, and was luckless enough to be caught up in the madness created by Adam's children.

"Whew! Thanks for letting us in, Shin-man!" came a familiar voice. Startled from her thoughts, Rei realized that she had never even heard the door open."I'm telling you, I think Mother Nature has gone completely nuts on us!"

_Suzuhara-kun, _Rei realized, recognizing the voice.

While Rei was thinking that Toji was closer to the truth than he probably realized, another familiar voice was heard. "Hey, where's Misato?" Kensuke asked. "And Rei, for that matter?"

"I am here," Rei murmured, poking her head out into the hallway. "Hello, Aida-kun. Suzuhara-kun."

"Hey, there, Rei!" Toji greeted her warmly as he continued to towel himself off. "Sorry to show up like this, but…"

"I know. These storms have been…unpleasant," Rei conceded. "Ikari-kun, do you know where Misato is? I have not seen her."

"I guess she's still asleep," Shinji replied helplessly. "I mean…she _has _been working late quite a bit since…"

Nodding to Shinji, letting him know that she understood, Rei watched as the other boys gave looks of sympathy. "Yeah. It must be tough, working in a place like NERV," Toji stated. "Especially with all this craziness going on."

"Hey! We better be quiet, then, right?" Kensuke piped up. "We don't want to wake Misato up, do we?"

"Well, I guess…" Shinji started. Only to be cut off by the other boys raising their fingers to their lips and forcibly shushing him. Making a greater amount of noise in the process.

As if their reaction had somehow tempted fate, a door was heard sliding open. The four teens promptly looked about, and saw Misato exiting her room, fully dressed. "M-M-Misato!" Toji stammered out. "I - I -!"

"Oh, man!" Kensuke burst. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…did we wake you up?"

"Don't worry, you two. I was already up. I appreciate the concern, though," Misato answered with a wan smile. Then she shifted her attention to her wards. "Shinji, Rei. Don't forget that we're having a harmonics test this evening."

"Oh, right," Shinji returned pleasantly while Rei nodded.

"Anyway, take care," Misato said over her shoulder. Easily sliding her shoes on, she looked back at the children. "I'll see all of you later."

"See ya! Don't work too hard!" Toji and Kensuke replied as the front door slid closed.

"Suzuhara-kun, Aida-kun," Rei murmured, looking at the two of them. The sounds of rain and thunder still audible. "Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Toji answered, once again turning his attention to the albino. "Hopefully until this storm clears up!"

Considering the situation, and recalling how many of the girls referred to boys as bottomless pits, Rei then asked, "Would you…like something to eat, then?"

"Hey, thanks, Rei! That'd be great!" Kensuke said enthusiastically. Toji adding a pleased grin to the mix.

"Alright," Rei spoke before retreating behind the curtain. Putting on the rest of her clothes, the blue-haired girl reappeared with PenPen following close behind.

"Here, I'll help you," Shinji chimed in as he joined the girl. Looking back at their guests, he asked, "So, what would you guys like?"

"Oh, whatever you have lying around would be fine, Shin-man!" Toji informed them, the two boys seating themselves in the living room.

"Okay," Shinji replied. The boy then went to the refrigerator, and frowned slightly as he opened it up. "There's not a lot here."

"We were going to go grocery shopping this afternoon," Rei reminded him. Then she poked in next to the boy and evaluated their limited foodstuffs. "We do have a good supply of rice, however, as well as some curry."

Nodding, Shinji smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Curried rice it is, then."

"I'll get the boiler out," Rei volunteered while Shinji gathered the necessary ingredients. Soon, both the rice and curry were cooking nicely, the scent wafting its way into the living room.

"Wow, that sure smells good!" Toji announced, the rumbling of his stomach almost audible to the chefs.

"I'll say!" Kensuke agreed. "Oh, and by the way, you two, did you hear?"

"Hmm? Hear what?" Shinji wondered as he and Rei continued.

"Otaki, you know, from school?" Kensuke went on, grinning enthusiastically. "Well, we're been putting together this big cosplay party over at his place!"

"A…cosplay party?" Rei repeated blankly. She had heard this term before, but was unfamiliar as to what exactly it meant.

"You know! It's where people get all dressed up as different manga or comic characters, stuff like that," Kensuke explained excitedly. "It's gonna be totally huge, and…well, I just thought that you'd like to come, that's all."

A party. A social activity that Rei knew that many people liked to partake in. And another aspect of life that she knew she was grossly inexperienced in.

While Rei was thinking these things, Shinji was also considering the matter. "Well…I don't know," the boy got out. "I mean...I'm not really into that sort of thing." Then he gave his fellow pilot a helpless look.

"What about you, Ayanami? What do you think?"

"I…" Rei started, unsure of what to say. The sparks of curiosity that had been growing within her ever since she had been given the board eventually getting the better of her. "It sounds…interesting. Perhaps if we have the time…"

"Oh, yeah," Shinji returned with a grateful smile. "Well…I guess so. But…if there's a test or something happening…"

"Hey, no prob, you two! We understand!" Toji replied, waving away their concerns. "Right, Ken?"

"Yeah, totally!" Kensuke chimed in. "So…I'll call you when we set the date, and if you can make it, then…"

Nodding, Shinji turned once more to his fellow Child. "That should be okay. Don't you think so, Ayanami?"

"Yes," Rei agreed.

"Yeah, sure," Toji nodded. Then he loomed closer to the both of them, a devious smirk on his face. "Of course…if you just wanted to stay at home that day…all by yourselves…and just fool around…"

"Sure! We'd _totally _understand!" Kensuke chimed in. Wearing a very similar expression.

What Rei experienced then was very strange for her. Though the words spoken by the boys were completely innocent in and of themselves, there was something else. Something somehow suggestive in the way those words were spoken. A suggestion that sent her heart pounding just a bit harder, her cheeks burning at vague images that lanced through her mind. Upon hearing a loud gulp, Rei turned and saw that Shinji was blushing brightly. His eyes meeting her own.

As one, the two of them returned to preparing refreshments, devoutly not looking at each other. All the while Rei thought back to that moment when she had worn the guise of the Silver Surfer, and kissed Shinji on the cheek. Thought back to that moment, and wished that she were not surveyed by Section 2, wished that she didn't have to worry about Commander Ikari learning of everything she did.

Wished that she was free to do so much more at that very moment.

* * *

"Unit 02 is at the edge of the contamination zone," Maya announced, looking over the telemetry from the Test Plugs. "Looks like Asuka's reached her limit."

"Yes, I know," Ritsuko concurred. "Unit 00 is almost there as well, but Unit 01…" Considering the matter, the doctor eyed her understudy. "Lower the graph depth another 0.1 for Rei, and 0.3 for Shinji."

"Yes, sempai," Maya answered as she implemented the scientist's orders. A short time passed before the results came in. "Well, it looks Rei has gone as far as she can. And Shinji is almost at the contamination zone."

"Well, it looks like Rei has improved quite a bit," Ritsuko noted disinterestedly. "But Shinji…to have come so far in such a short amount of time?" Sighing in an almost envious fashion, the faux-blonde went on. "He certainly has a lot of talent."

_I hate this, _Misato thought wearily as she oversaw the proceedings. Far enough away so as to not interfere with the people there, but close enough to keep an eye on the proceedings. And more than close enough to bathe in guilt at what they were doing.

_We shove these kids into those monsters, put their lives on the line against the Angels, and for what? _Misato fumed, thinking of everything that had been happening as of late. At the games NERV was obviously playing, and the role she had in it all. Her inability to gather more information about what was truly going on in the depths of this cesspool of secrets. And the fact that she was the one whose duty it was to send the children into battle, a role she had accepted so as to emptily pursue her precious revenge.

Wearily wondering what fresh hell would be dumped in their laps next, and worrying if the children whom she helped force into battle would be the ones to pay for it, Misato somberly watched as Ritsuko and her team concluded the synch tests. And continued to watch as the pilots were brought into the observation room.

"Rei, that was some good work from you," Ritsuko announced, barely looking at the albino. Then she cast a far more favorable gaze upon the only male pilot. "But Shinji, you're the real star today."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Asuka protested sourly, looking at the other two like they were some kind of disease.

"Rei, you managed to increase your harmonics value by over three points since the last test," Ritsuko explained, causing something that looked a great deal like surprise to appear on her face.

"I have?" Rei got out. Putting more astonishment into that one word than Misato had ever heard her express before.

"You have," Ritsuko assured her. "And as for you, Shinji, you've improved by eight points. All in all, that's excellent progress."

"So what?" Asuka demanded, sticking her nose straight into the air. "The baka still scored fifty points below _me! _And as for Wondergirl...!"

"Asuka, please," Misato got out, knowing how much the German put on pride in general, and her status as top pilot in particular. When the redhead fixed her fiery blue eyes on the Captain, she went on to say, "All we're saying is that _any _improvement from _any _of you can only be considered a good thing. We need every edge we can get against the Angels, and you know it."

"Besides, eight points in ten days is amazing progress," Ritsuko added.

"I don't think it's so great!" Asuka sneered before turning her fierce gaze upon the other children. "You better enjoy your little victory while you still can, jerk-face! Because, trust me, it won't last long!" While Shinji was rolling his eyes, seeming to consider saying something in return only to decide it wasn't worth the effort, the German then glared hatefully at Rei. "And as for you, it doesn't do you an ounce of good to try and outdo me, Wondergirl! Not when all your Eva is good for is _spare parts!"_

Frowning, Rei answered this challenge with, "It is not my intention to outdo you."

Asuka looked ready to say something to this when Misato cut in. "Alright, you three. That's enough," she muttered, wanting nothing more than to stop things from getting out of hand. Looking forward to getting back home and being able to relax a little, the Captain returned her attention to her friend. "Well, will that be all for today, Rits?"

The faux-blonde nodded to this. "We still have to do some comparative analyses, but the rest of you are free to go."

"Alright," Misato replied. Turning to the children under her care, she said, "Okay. Shinji, Rei? Why don't you head for the cafe?" When the two children looked blankly at her, she added, "Commander Ikari wanted to talk to me about something before I left today."

"Oh. Okay," Shinji answered, while Rei looked silently at her. "Then…we'll see you when you get there."

Smiling wearily at the children Misato left the testing area. Following the labyrinthine corridors, she managed to avoid getting lost, and all-too quickly arrived at the doors of Gendo's office. _One of these days, someone is gonna hang a sign here saying, 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here',_ the Captain thought with somewhat ill humor.

Wondering if Gendo would fire the person responsible for such an act or give him or her a promotion, Misato was marginally aware of Gendo's secretary informing him that she was there. The Captain watched as the doors then swung open, allowing her to pass into the forbidding expanse of the Commander's office.

Fighting down the involuntary chill she got every time she had to come to that dread place, Misato marched forward, her every footstep echoing eerily as she approached Gendo and Fuyutsuki. "Commander Ikari," she began, a million pointed questions swirling about in her mind as she looked at the scheming Commander. Questions she knew she couldn't ask right to his face. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo replied, his voice tense with self-imposed control. "I've received new orders from the Committee. There's a matter of great importance that they need me to take personal charge of. And while I cannot explain any of the details of this mission, I can tell you that I will be away for some time. Several weeks, at least."

"I see," Misato replied, refusing to give anything away. "Then I take it that you will be leaving Fuyutsuki in charge, sir?"

"No. Fuyutsuki will be joining me on this assignment," Gendo corrected her, leaving them all surprised. "In light of this, Captain Katsuragi, I will be leaving you in charge of the day-to-day operation of NERV Headquarters."

Taken aback by this, Misato could only stand there for a time, considering the situation. Both the Commander and Sub Commander would be away from NERV for a prolonged period of time? After a total catastrophe such as the one they had recently experienced? Alarm bells immediately began ringing in her mind, even as Misato did the only thing she was really capable of doing. "Yes, sir," Misato replied, with as little emotion as possible. "I understand."

"Very good," Gendo replied. The light reflecting off his glasses in what could only be called a demonic fashion. "Oh, and Captain Katsuragi?"

"Yes, sir?" Misato returned. Already certain that she wasn't going to like this.

"To be handed such responsibility is not something to be taken lightly," Gendo told her, adding to her unease. "Careers can be made or broken on the weight of a single operation, a single command decision. And with the fate of the entire world in your hands, you won't be able to afford a single error in judgment." The evil glow of his glasses intensifying, Gendo leaned a bit closer to her. "When the time comes to make a decision, I suggest that you take NERV's best interests into consideration. And make the right decision for _everyone _involved. Is that understood?"

Barely able to hide the revulsion she felt at looking at Shinji's father, Misato took a moment to wonder how the heck the two of them could possibly be related before finally answering, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Very good," Gendo told her. "That will be all. Dismissed."

* * *

"So…Father's going to be going away for a while, huh?" Shinji got out as Misato drove him and Rei home that evening.

"Looks like it," Misato answered. Her voice and manner subdued. "I have to say, I didn't see this coming."

"Yeah," Shinji murmured, unsettled by the way his guardian was acting.

Though Shinji didn't have a great deal of experience in dealing with people, he was still fairly observant. And while Misato often took him by surprise, the way she could be so childish and playful and then so strong commanding still threw him for a loop, he had come to know her well enough to tell when something was wrong. With the fact that she was driving below the speed limit when there wasn't a single police car to be seen being the most obvious warning sign.

"Misato," Rei spoke up. When Shinji looked back at her, he saw the albino eyeing the Captain. "Why was Pilot Sohryu so upset with Ikari-kun and I?"

"Oh, Asuka?" Misato replied, seeming to be relieved by Rei's question. Deeply exhaling, she replied, "Well, she's been training to be Eva pilot for a long time, and…well, she has a lot of pride."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," Shinji muttered, rolling his eyes. Recalling how Asuka had once attempted to help him with his studies, help which involved showing off the size of her breasts. "But…she's always so loud, and she gets pissed off about everything!"

"Well, it's like I said before. Life hasn't been too good to her," Misato explained sadly. Then she gave the boy a caring smile. "Look, I know she can be difficult at times, Shinji. But…you really should try to give her a chance."

Frowning at this suggestion, and feeling as if he had been doing nothing _but _giving the redhead chances, Shinji decided to change the subject. "Well, anyway, I guess…you're going to be in charge of the base, huh?" When Misato didn't say anything to this, the 3rd Child struggled for something else to say. "I…guess that means that…Father must really trust you, huh?"

Letting out a heavy breath, Misato shook her head. "It has nothing to do with trust, Shinji." When the he made a questioning noise, the Captain looked sadly at her charge. "When I was…talking with your father, he made it pretty clear that…something goes wrong while he's away, I'm going to take the blame for it."

"Something…goes wrong?" Rei wondered aloud.

Not bothering to look at the albino, Misato explained. "NERV's been taking a lot of heat lately. What with Spirit and the Surfer killing the Angels for us, not to mention what Gladiator did to Unit 02," the Captain spoke. Her tone somber and heavy with unspoken threats. "Basically, Gendo told me that if anything like that happens while he's away, he's going to make sure that the fallout all lands on my head."

Unused as he was to such actions, it took Shinji several moments before he was able to process the exact meaning of Misato's words. "You mean…you'd be fired?" he finally got out, aghast at such a notion.

Seeming to become aware of what she had been saying, Misato smiled at the two of them. A smile Shinji had to recognize as being forced. "Hey, don't worry about it, Shinji-kun," the purple-haired woman said. "I mean, what are the odds of an Angel picking now to show up?"

* * *

_Lilith, please! I need your help! _Rei called out with her mind.

It was the middle of the night, and despite the pleasant warmth of her bed and the feel of delicious food in her stomach, sleep continued to elude the 1st Child. Because she was once again being assailed by emotions, one of many that had been awakened since she had been given the board. The emotion in question being the one known as fear.

Ever since Shinji and Misato had brought her to live with them, Rei's outlook on life in general had improved. The possibilities, the hopes that lay before her seeming to increase with every passing day. And the idea that it could all end because of things that were beyond Misato's control was a terrifying one for her. Because if Misato were fired, then she would have no authority with NERV. There would be nothing she could to do to stop Gendo from finding different homes for Shinji…and Rei herself.

The idea of once again being forced to live in the awful hole Gendo had given her was a sickening one, with the possibility of Shinji sharing such a fate possibly even worse.

_Lilith, please don't do this to me! Not now! _Rei cried out with greater force, and with an edge of annoyance. The 2nd Angel's silence quickly wearing thin with her. _I need your help!_

**_I hear you, child, _**the ancient entity finally answered. **_What can I do for you?_**

Taking a moment to order her thoughts, Rei explained the situation to the 2nd Angel. _I…do not want Ikari-kun or Misato to be hurt, and I cannot ignore the possibility of an Angel attacking, _she concluded. _However…I am not certain what I can do._

**_I see, _**Lilith replied. **_My child, time and again, I have told that you that there are people out there who would help you. All you need do is ask them._**

_But who? _Rei asked, Lilith's advice inspiring a deep frown. _I cannot tell Horaki-chan that she cannot fight the Angel. We may need her help. And if Storm or Gladiator comes to the Angel's aide, or takes advantage of the situation as part of their plans, then Ikari-kun, Pilot Sohryu, perhaps others could be hurt or killed._

**_I understand your quandary, child, but you are not considering all the possibilities, _**Lilith told her. **_I do want to help you. But you are not asking me the right question._**

_What is the right question? _Rei asked tersely.

**_You already know the answer to that, my child, _**Lilith informed her teasingly. **_You knew before you even asked for my help._**

Laying in silence and darkness, Rei considered the Angel's words. She mulled over them, trying to find the meaning to them, until her lips finally parted in her surprise. Surprise at how simple the right question was to finally ask.

_Lilith…what can I do to help myself? _Rei finally asked.

Conveying a smile to Rei's mind, Lilith finally answered. **_You must prepare, child, _**she explained. **_If the next Messenger does appear during this time, as is possible, then you must further your mastery of the board's powers._**

_Yes, I know, _Rei replied. Her memory of her disastrous battle with Gladiator proof of that. _But that is not enough. If Storm and Gladiator side with the Angel, I will not be able to defeat them both._

**_Then you will need help, _**Lilith said simply.

_I know that, but who? _Rei wondered helplessly. _Even as Spirit, Horaki-chan would not be able to match either of them. And I'm doubtful that the Evas would be much use against them, either._

Lilith didn't answer this time. She simply left Rei to linger in silence, something that annoyed but didn't surprise the 1st Child. An exasperated breath escaping her lips, Rei rolled her head about…before shooting up in her bed. Thunderstruck with inspiration, the albino wore an expression of astonishment. _Lilith…you once said that you created other Angelic Arms. Arms other than my board. And Gladiator…his powers come from another Arm, _Rei started, thinking things through. _Does that mean…that there are others still in existence?_

**_Yes. In fact, there are still several that lay hidden within the depths of the Geofront, _**Lilith answered easily. **_There are still many caverns that lay unexplored, caverns that were once used by my children. My champions._**

_Then…if I could get hold of another Angelic Arm…_ Rei began, thinking things through. _Combine it with my board…_

**_I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to use another Arm and your board, _**Lilith broke in. Before Rei could ask the question that was forming in her thoughts, the 2nd Angel elaborated. **_The Angelic Arms were my gift to the 3rd Race, but with that gift came responsibilities. And by necessity, limitations as well._**

_Limitations? _Rei repeated blankly.

**_Power is capable of inspiring corruption, greed, and cruelty. As such, I created the Arms so as to ensure that no one being became too great in power, _**Lilith carefully explained. **_With few exceptions, it is impossible for one being to use two Angelic Arms at the same time._**

Disappointment falling on her like a sack of lead, Rei was about to collapse back into her bed. Until something in Lilith's words gave rise to new hope. _You said…there are exceptions…_

**_Yes, I did, _**Lilith answered.

_Then please, tell me about them, _Rei demanded. _I need to know anything you can tell me that can help. Tell me everything you can about the Angelic Arms, and how they can help me._

Lilith didn't answer at first, but when she did, Rei could feel the gentle warmth the 2nd Angel projected. **_Then I will tell you, child. And not just of the Angelic Arms. _**When the 1st Child frowned in confusion, Lilith seemed to smile impishly within her mind. **_There are other powers that can be of use to you. Powers you haven't considered._**

_What do you mean?_ Rei frowned._ What powers?_

**_Rest easy, and listen, child, _**Lilith told her. **_The things I have to say will be long in the telling, and morning will be coming all too soon. But whatever happens, there is one thing you must remember._**

Hesitantly, Rei asked, _And…that is?_

**_Storm's goal is not the annihilation of my children. It is peace between the two races, _**Lilith explained carefully. **_Though it may seem unlikely, there may come a time when you can mesh your own goals with hers. Never forget that, though your objectives are different, that does not mean that there cannot be a peace between yourselves, child._**

* * *

"I'm home!" Hikari called out as she passed through the front door. Searching for any sign that anyone else was present.

She was answered by the pounding of footsteps, which was followed by a rambunctious little girl who looked much like Hikari had at that age. "Sister!" Nozomi cried out before slamming into her at full speed. Wrapping her arms about Hikari's waist with all the strength she could muster, the youngest Horaki then looked up and smiled.

"And how are you doing, Nozomi?" Hikari asked before bending down to return her sister's embrace. "Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Well…it was okay, I guess," Nozomi answered in a somewhat pouty manner. Which basically translated into 'recess and lunch were fine. Everything else sucked'.

Knowing the feeling all too well, Hikari shook her head before releasing her sister. "C'mon. Let me get changed and relax a bit. I still have to plan dinner, remember?"

"Okay," Nozomi replied as Hikari started away.

"So, is Daddy back yet? Or Kodama?" Hikari went on, already considering possible dinners to cook.

"Daddy isn't back yet," Nozomi answered, following Hikari up the stairs to her room. "And Kodama's in her room, working on some project of hers."

"Oh, great," Hikari grumbled, hoping that her older sister wouldn't be doing anything particularly elaborate. Recalling the last time she had played mad scientist, only to have her secret formula go up in smoke. Technicolor smoke, along with a spectacularly awful smell.

Wondering if she would once again need to stock up on tomato juice, Hikari tiredly opened the door to her room. Only to stop in mid-step, her eyes bulging clear out of their sockets. "Sister?" Nozomi wondered, frowning at the stunned sibling. Edging her way past Hikari, the youngest Horaki managed to look inside her room, only to have her jaw clatter to the floor.

"Greetings," said the girl who was sitting in Hikari's room. A girl whose entire body seemed to be made of living quicksilver, who was seated upon a board made of the same substance.

"It's you!" Hikari gasped out, a thousand thoughts slamming into her at once. And none of them good.

"Oh, wow!" Nozomi jumped enthusiastically. "It's her! The -!"

Cut off by a hand coming down on her mouth, Nozomi could only issue a series of grunts while Hikari hurriedly forced the girl into her room. Slamming the door shut lest Kodama appear or her father choose now to get back home, the young matriarch shot her uninvited guest a look of astonishment, fury, and horror. "What the – what are you _doing_ here?" she hissed out beneath her breath. "How did you - when -?"

Frowning ruefully, the Silver Surfer glanced down at the youngest sister. "My apologies," she started, genuine chagrin in her voice. "I…didn't realize that you weren't alone."

While Hikari was struggling for some graceful way out of her predicament, Nozomi went up to the silvery heroine. "Are you a friend of my sister's?"

Looking from the tiny girl to Hikari, the Silver Surfer waited until the pigtailed girl shook her head. "Don't worry. She knows about me. And Spirit," Hikari explained forcefully. Unable to keep a growl out of her voice. "And given the fact that you're here, I'm assuming that you know that, too."

"Yes, I do," the Surfer replied in a matter-of-fact fashion.

Confusion and uncertainty boiling up into greater frustration, Hikari resisted the urge to summon her wings and vent her rage upon something. "I'm not even going to ask _how_ you know that," she told the silver girl. "But what the heck are you doing _here?"_

"I was waiting for you," the Silver Surfer explained. "I…apologize for any difficulty I may have caused you, but I thought it be best if we spoke someplace where it would be unlikely for me to be seen by anyone…unaware of your secret."

Seeing the sense in this and not liking it, Hikari stepped towards her uninvited guest. "Did anyone see you coming here?"

"No," the Silver Surfer assured her. "I made my way here underground, and phased up through the basement of your home."

"Wow!" Nozomi broke in. Overlooking the potentially disastrous implications of a superwoman knowing Hikari's secret identity with ridiculous ease. "You can really do that?"

Before the Silver Surfer could answer, Hikari broke in. "And that brings me to my next question," the pigtailed girl growled. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

The Silver Surfer didn't answer right away. She simply lowered her eyes somewhat, as still and silent as a statue before she finally confessed, "I came here because…I need your help."

"Wha…you need…?" Hikari sputtered out. Too many things happening at too quick a pace, and too many questions trying to shove their way out through her throat at once. Feeling a wave of dizziness overtaking her, the pigtailed girl placed a hand to her temple before focusing on her uninvited guest. "Wait…let me get this straight. You…snuck into my room…to ask for my help?"

"That is correct," the Surfer confirmed. Then she eyed the only non-superhuman present. "However, it might be best to continue this conversation elsewhere." Returning her gaze to Hikari, she looked at the young matriarch with an air of utmost seriousness. "What I have to say to you is…sensitive."

Taking a moment to digest the situation, Hikari finally rolled her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "This had better be good," she finally muttered. Turning her attention to her younger sibling, Hikari said, "Do me a favor, Nozomi? Tell Kodama that I have some…shopping to do, and that I'll be back as soon as I can." When Nozomi gave an affirmative response, the pigtailed girl groaned before returning her attention to the silvery intruder. "Alright. Just give me a minute to change into my costume, and I'll be right with you."

"Oh, wait! Before you go!" Nozomi almost shouted before rushing out off the room. Leaving the two of them stock-still, staring in silence until the little girl finally returned. A pen in one hand, and a tabloid with the headline 'Superwomen of Tokyo-3!'

"Can I have your autograph?" Nozomi asked hopefully. Holding up the tabloid and pen to the Surfer, while Hikari groaned, feeling a migraine headache coming on.

* * *

_I hope I am doing the right thing, _the Silver Surfer thought ruefully as she soared beyond the limits of Tokyo-3. Careful to make certain that she did not fly too fast, lest Spirit be unable to keep up. More scared by what she was doing then she was by almost anything else she had done in her young life.

Secrecy and the need for secrets had been beaten into the mind of Rei Ayanami at a very young age. It was a lesson that Gendo had given her and reinforced many times, that along with the lesson that he was her master. That she would obey him unquestioningly, that her will was nothing. That _he _was _everything._ And while many of the lessons Gendo had forced upon her had cracked, even shattered, the fear and the need for secrets persisted. Reinforced by the fear that discovery of her true nature would ultimately result in her being rejected.

And yet, by necessity, she was about to recruit the assistance of someone else. Someone who was in similarly perilous position, one that rendered her an enemy of NERV. And while the Silver Surfer was aware that this was her best hope, the old fears still pecked away at her. Tempting her with the idea of abandoning her present quest.

_But…I have to do this, _the Silver Surfer told herself. Forcing her to think of the Gladiator, the danger he and Storm's quest represented. Of Misato, who stood to be unfairly punished for things beyond her control. Of the people imperiled by the Angels.

Most of all, she thought of Shinji. A boy who stood to lose as much as Rei did, and who even now caused unfathomable emotions to flow through her.

Using these images to bolster herself, the Silver Surfer flew on until they had arrived at the mountainous region where she gone when first given the board. And as the silver-skinned heroine flew onwards, memories of those times close to the surface, she felt herself momentarily overwhelmed. So much had happened since that day, and much had changed for her and everyone else. Transformations she had feared, and survived, nonetheless.

Feeling emboldened by this, the Silver Surfer finally descended towards a grassy section near the mountains. Coming to stop just above the ground, she turned about to watch as Spirit spread her wings, slowing her descent before coming to an easy landing.

"All right. We're here. About as far away from anyone as you can get without going into orbit," Spirit declared. Her hands on her hips and showing none of the mannerisms Rei would associate with the prudish class representative known as Hikari. "Now, you better have some answers for me! Like how the hell you found out who I am, and what you need my help for?"

Not bothering to point out that she had said she wouldn't ask how she knew Spirit's true identity, the Silver Surfer got down to business. "I knew who you are because I can detect beings with Angelic powers," the mercurial heroine explained. "And as for what I need your help for…"

"Yes?" Spirit growled, her crimson eyes burning dangerously.

Frowning slightly, concerned about how to go about this, the Silver Surfer finally said. "That is something of…a long story."

Her expression reflecting her distaste, Spirit grunted before saying, "Alright, fine. Just make sure that it's a good one!"

And the Silver Surfer did, with a little coaching from Lilith. Hesitantly at first, the high-flying heroine explained her situation to the winged wonder. She explained the cause of Second Impact, and the true extent of the danger posed by the Angels. She recalled the ancient wars fought by Adam and Lilith, the Golden, Silver, and Bronze Races, as well as the Angelic Arms. She explained about Storm and her quest to bring peace to the children of Adam and Lilith, and how she enslaved someone by using the Helmet of the Gladiator. She told of Storm's quest to revive Adam, despite the fact that 1st Angel was determined to eradicate Lilith and all her children from existence, and how Adam's death had plunged the Angels into madness.

With each revelation, Spirit looked more and more stricken. Until she finally fell to her knees, and looked haggardly at the Silver Surfer. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" she confessed, shaking her head as if attempting to shed the horror she felt.

"Do you need medical attention?" the Surfer asked. Only to be surprised when Spirit straightened herself up somewhat, and gave the silvery girl a querulous look. "You said you felt ill, and…"

"That was a figure of speech," Spirit gritted, as if this were something that anyone should know. While the Silver Surfer was taking a moment to recall the various deficits in her knowledge of human interaction, the winged avenger managed to get herself back together somewhat. "So…let me get this straight. Adam wanted to cause Third Impact and wipe out all life on the planet, only Storm doesn't understand that and she's trying to revive him before all the other Angels go nuts? And she's forced someone to help her do it using some fancy artifact created by Adam?"

"That is correct," the Silver Surfer assured her.

"And you said that this good Angel – Lilith – is the one who gave you your board so you could stop Adam?" Spirit went on. When the Silver Surfer again nodded, the Angelic heroine frowned. "Well, okay, if that's the case, then I can see why you'd want my help in stopping them! But…why now? If you knew who I am, then why…?"

"One reason is Gladiator," the Silver Surfer explained. She then went on to explain how she had been defeated by him once before, and how close her battle against Storm had been. "I am certain I could not successfully stand against the both of them at once, and if they side with an Angel…"

When the Surfer trailed off, Spirit frowned her agreement. "I see what you mean," she admitted. Then she shrugged helplessly. "But…I'm not sure how much good I can do. From what you've told me, those two are a lot more powerful than I am, and…"

"I know. And that is the other reason I've sought you out. As you are now, your continued involvement in the Angel War would likely result in your death," the Silver Surfer explained. "However, Lilith told me that there is a way to increase your power." When Spirit squeaked out her perplexity, the mercurial superwoman focused on her board. With a thought, a pillar emerged from the top of the board, and on top of that pillar were a collection of small objects.

"What the…what are those?" Spirit asked as she looked over the items in question.

"These are DNA samples from the beings designated as the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 9th Angels," the Silver Surfer explained. "NERV was able to collect these samples from the Angels they have defeated." Pausing to think of how she had snuck about the NERV laboratories in order to claim the tiny amount of genetic material, the knowledge she had gained as Rei Ayanami over her years confined to the Geofront making it child's play to track down the samples retrieved after the defeat of those two creatures. "If and when they succeed in extracting the genetic code of the 8th Angel, I will bring you a sample of it as well."

"O-kaaay," Spirit frowned, eyeing the vials with considerable distaste. "And…what am I supposed to do with Angel DNA?"

"Your genetic code has a special property, one that allows you to absorb Angelic DNA," the Surfer explained. She then went on to explain how Ritsuko had been careless enough to allow DNA cloned from Unit 00 to be spilled intoLakeAshi, from which Tokyo-3 drew its drinking water. "That is what caused you to become a human/Angel hybrid to begin with."

"Really?" Spirit got out. Then she frowned intently at the Silver Surfer, placing her hands to her hips. "You know, for someone who's managed to get NERV totally pissed at her, you sure know a lot about the things they're up to. And where they keep all their nasty little experiments." Feeling her inwards shifting uneasily at Spirit's glare, the silver-skinned boarder could only stand and watch as the other girl narrowed her eyes that much more. "What, did this _Lilith_ tell you all about them? Is that it?"

"I…" the Surfer got out, feeling some of her resolve flee her.

"And what about that bracelet?" Spirit went on, pointing at the last object, a silvery bracelet that looked like an angel's wing looped from one end to the other. "I suppose that's supposed to be one of those Angelic Arms you told me about?"

"Yes. It is an Eldritch Bracelet," the Silver Surfer confirmed, glancing down at the shimmering object. "I found it in the Geofront, in a hidden cavern that Lilith told me of. If you put it on, then…"

"Hold it! Just hold it right there!" Spirit broke in, holding out her hands. Taking a moment to gather herself, the costumed heroine then said, "Look…these things you've told me, about ancient wars and Angels and all of that…it's all just too much!"

"But…" the Silver Surfer tried.

"No buts!" Spirit cried out, spreading out her arms and wings in emphasis. "You snuck into my house so you could drag me out to the middle of nowhere and tell me this huge story and show me some junk that you expecting to use on myself, just like that?" While the Silver Surfer was struggling for something to say, the Angelic adventuress backed away. "Look, I can accept you wanting help against the Angels, and that's fine! But this…it's just too much!" Her crimson eyes focused on the mercurial superwoman, Spirit growled, "You want me to actually use that stuff on myself? Absorb DNA from two Angels on the assumption that it will boost my powers? Then you better have a really good reason for me to trust you, or I'm gone!"

Stung by the winged girl's words, the Silver Surfer lowered her gaze. Her lips pressed together in silence, she watched as Spirit gave her one final glare before saying, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Then she turned on her heel and spread her wings.

Before she could flap them even once, the Silver Surfer came back to life. "Wait!" she called out, stilling Spirit. Lowering her eyes and feeling as if a multitude of snakes were snapping at her insides, the quicksilver heroine clenched her fists, feeling as if the breath was being squeezed from her by an invisible hand.

_I have to do this, _the Silver Surfer reminded herself. _I can't fight this battle alone, and…if Spirit doesn't trust me, won't increase her powers, then she'll be torn apart by either Storm or Gladiator. _Her mind filling with images of those whom she cared for being ripped apart, of others once again paying the price for her inaction, the mercurial adventurer forced herself to look at the other superwoman. Spirit still had her back to her, and was looking over her shoulder. Waiting for the Silver Surfer to make her next move.

_Ikari-kun and Misato took me in when they didn't have to. They…reached out to me. Trusted me, _the Silver Surfer reminded herself. _Now…it is my turn…to trust in another._

Mustering up all the courage she could find, the Silver Surfer took a deep breath...and proceeded. "You…are correct," she slowly, hesitantly admitted. "I haven't given you any reason to trust me or my information." Watching as Spirit turned to face her, the silvery girl focused on what she needed to do, as she had in the past. When Shinji's life had depended upon her, as had the success of her mission, and the survival of others. "Then…perhaps this will…help you believe me."

Fighting back a fear far more intense than she had felt during the mission that had first transformed her, the Silver Surfer stepped off of the board. The silvery material of Lilith's gift sloughing off her body, revealing gunmetal flesh and a school uniform that Spirit instantly recognized. Recognition that was reinforced when the dull metal grey faded to pale skin, leaving the winged girl confronted with a person all too familiar to her.

"R..._Rei?_" Spirit gasped in astonishment. Her eyes almost shooting out past her mask as she looked from the girl to the board and back again.

"Yes," Rei Ayanami answered, fear shaping her voice and caressing her slender form. "You…are the only one I've ever told about this. I…"

"I…Rei, I…I - I knew that there was _something _up with you, but..." Spirit fumbled, all but falling over in shock. Then she looked wildly from the board and back again. "But…I've _seen_ you! I've seen you _and _the Surfer! How can -?"

"The board…has many powers," Rei replied. Feeling as if her body were now made of glass as she made herself vulnerable to the other superwoman. "One of its powers…is the ability to create a shadow of myself."

"A…a shadow…?" Spirit repeated blankly, disbelief spilling out from every word.

Nodding, a wave of shame falling on her, Rei looked at the board. With a simple thought, she caused a humanoid figure to half-emerge from the board. "A duplicate of myself," the albino explained, sadly observing her friend as she took in the board's powers. "One is taking my place at home, and…" Shivering before a non-existent wind, the albino seemed to shrink before Spirit's very eyes. "I'm…sorry I never told you. I…"

"Sorry?" Spirit cried out, almost sending Rei into panic, visions of rejection and betrayal flooding her mind. Only to gaze in astonishment when the winged warrior broke out in a wide grin before shaking her head in disbelief. "Rei, are you kidding me? What, you thought I'd be mad at you for not telling me this before? Is that it?"

"I…" Rei fumbled. Only to frown in thought before continuing. "But…your sister knew. She…"

"Rei, the only reason my sisters know that is because Nozomi walked in on me when I was changing out of my costume!" Spirit exclaimed, her words holding a hint of a chuckle to them. "It was all I could do to keep Kodama from panicking and calling the hospital!"

Her eyes rounding with astonishment, Rei just watched as Spirit approached her. "R-really?"

"Yes!" Spirit went on, coming up and clasping her hand upon the albino's shoulder. "C'mon! This isn't the sort of thing you just tell _anybody!"_

"Then…you are not angry with me?" Rei asked. Too astonished to comprehend what was happening. The fear she had felt going into this still clinging to her desperately, but slowly fading beneath her friend's enthusiasm.

"Of _course _I'm not mad at you!" Spirit insisted, smiling broadly at the other girl. Then a hint of confusion once again clouded the winged wonder's visage. "But…why is NERV keeping Lilith beneath Tokyo-3? And what were they doing, transporting Adam?"

"I…will answer your questions. As many as…as I can," Rei answered carefully. Barely able to wrap her mind around the fact that her friendship had not been destroyed. That once again, she was being accepted. However, as the feelings churning within her grew stronger, more overwhelming, Rei forced herself to focus elsewhere. On her friend's need. "But…what I have to say may be…difficult for you to accept."

Nodding in a tired fashion, Spirit looked squarely at her friend. "Yeah, I'll bet!" she grimaced. Then with a weary sigh, she looked at the darkening sky. "But I guess it'll have to wait. It's getting late, and I have to get dinner started!"

"Yes. I should be going home soon as well," Rei agreed. "I…do not like leaving a shadow in my place, despite the necessity." Then she frowned at the objects she had gone to such length to retrieve. "Spirit…Horaki-chan…I realize that what I have told you may be difficult to accept, but…I truly do need your help. And…"

"And if I'm going to be able to stand up to those whackos, then I'm going to need some extra muscle to do it," Spirit nodded in slow agreement. Directing a thoughtful gaze at the board and the items Rei had brought with her, she then gave the albino a wry look. "Well...I'm not sure about dumping more Angel DNA into my body, but…I might as well give that Bracelet a try."

"Very well," Rei answered. Though she was somewhat disappointed, she also understood Spirit's reluctance. The idea of her body being tampered with, her very essence changed…replaced…

Startled by how quickly those horrid thoughts had come over her, Rei quickly shook herself free of them. Going to her board, she lifted the Eldritch Bracelet up while returning the samples of DNA to the safekeeping of the board's interior. "Here you are."

"Okay," Spirit replied as she took the Bracelet in hand. Gently slipping it over her right wrist, she then held it up to the fading sunlight. "You know, this doesn't look half-bad. It goes great with my costume." The winged girl then frowned at Rei. "But…I don't feel any different."

"You have to use your own Angelic energies to awaken the Bracelet's powers," Rei explained even as Lilith whispered into her ears. "Generate an energy sphere, and channel it into the Bracelet."

Blinking twice, Spirit held up her left hand, an orb of white power forming in her palm. "What? You mean like this?" the winged girl asked as she brought the energy sphere down upon the Bracelet. Only to gasp in shock as the silver artifact absorbed the power without penalty, at which it released its own brilliant light.

Crying out in shock, Spirit held out her right hand even as the Bracelet tightened about her wrist, bathing her in warm, soothing white brilliance. Spheres of light began pouring forth from the Bracelet, spheres that quickly surrounded the girl. While Rei shielded her eyes, Lilith assuring her that all would be all right, several of the orbs coalesced about Spirit's lower legs.

"What…?" Rei got out, only to gasp as the spheres exploded in a shower of light. More and more of the orbs followed their example, the light building in intensity until Spirit seemed to explode in a wave of blinding light. Silenced by the sheer intensity, the albino screwed her eyes shut, and only succeeded in shutting out a portion of the light.

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the light faded away. Her eyes slowly opening, Rei found the world around her had returned to normal. Carefully lowering her arms, Rei looked at the girl who had been at the heart of the tempest of light, and gasped in astonishment.

"Whoa..." Spirit got out, looking at her own body. Where her costume had once been, glittering silver armor with red trim sparkled in the setting sun. Ornate silver boots shone brilliantly, as did the metallic skirt and breastplates. A large silver shoulder pad with what looked like stylized eye at the center protected her left shoulder, and led into an arm-length silver gauntlet. The bracelet itself was larger and more ornate, with a series of crimson feathers tapering from the side. And Spirit's mask had been replaced with crimson metal lined with silver trim.

Craning her neck this way and that, Spirit examined the Eldritch Armor that now encased her body. Unable to restrain a boisterous grin when she looked at Rei. "Well, I don't know what else this armor might do," she finally confessed. "But, wow! It looks fantastic!"

"Yes," Rei murmured, scrutinizing the armor. Though she was still unused to the impact of fashion, she had learned enough to know what warranted approval amongst the girls. And the low-cut armor and revealing metallic skirt certainly seemed to qualify.

"Amazing! It…it's so light, but the metal…it's so warm. It almost feels…like it's somehow alive!" Spirit went on, continuing to cast amazed looks down at herself.

"The Eldritch Bracelet _was_ created of Lilith's blood, as was my board," Rei reminded her.

"Uh, yeah. I'd…rather not think about that part," Spirit confessed, turning somewhat green. "Um, not that this armor isn't cool or anything, but…I'd like to know how to get it off."

"You don't have to take it off," Rei answered. "You've bonded with the Bracelet. You can summon the armor and its weapons or dissipate them just by thinking about it."

"Oh, good," Spirit replied, sighing in relief. Then she frowned intently. "Wait a minute. Weapons? This thing comes with _weapons?_"

"Yes," Rei confirmed. "The Bracelet's primary offensive weapon is the Soul Sword, which…"

"Um, Rei?" Spirit sheepishly cut in, holding up her hands in protest. "No offense, but…how about we hold off on showing me everything this thing can do until later? I _really_ have to get back home. As in _now!_"

"Very well," Rei agreed. "Perhaps we could practice here after school some time?" A nervous smile playing about the albino's lips, she added, "At the same time…I could answer some of your questions."

"Sounds good," Spirit replied, closing her eyes in thought. The Eldritch Armor shimmered brilliantly for a few seconds before disappearing into nothingness. Opening one eye, Spirit glanced down at herself, and then opened the other eye as soon as she was satisfied the armor was gone. "Whew! I'll say one thing for this Bracelet. It's gonna make costume-changing a breeze."

Nodding, Rei carefully stepped back upon the board, her own clothes fading as she was once again sheathed in silver. "Let us go," the Silver Surfer finally said. "I'll show you how to hide the Bracelet from view when you're not using it."

"Good idea," Spirit agreed, spreading her wings. As one, the two superwomen took to the air, heading towards Tokyo-3. With the Silver Surfer feeling truly above it all, another of her fears having been conquered.

* * *

Misato was a firm believer in the concept known as Murphy's Law.

It never seemed to fail. Whenever Misato encountered a problem that seemed simple at a glance, it didn't take long for the situation to completely spiral out of control, and grow into an Eva-sized headache. With cooking instant foods being a prime example, something she was reminded of whenever Ritsuko decided to drop by her apartment.

So naturally, when Misato had been told that Gendo was leaving her in charge and fully intended to hang every disaster that occurred during his absence squarely on her head, she had been expecting everything from the coffee machine breaking down to Third Impact going off. Just as fate's way of paying her back for using children in her quest for revenge, or at least getting a sick laugh at her expense.

Still, in the time that followed Gendo's departure, things had been relatively quiet. Misato had had to deal with some minor annoyances, with paperwork and Captain Chiron's sniping being chief amongst them. But with the exception of the usual inability of the coffee machines to produce worthwhile coffee, nothing catastrophic occurred. Leaving Misato to wonder when exactly the other shoe would eventually drop.

As she finished signing off on some work orders from one of the various reports from the maintenance divisions working on Unit 02, Misato indulged in deep-throated yawn before getting to her feet. Stretching out the various kinks that had worked their way into her body after several hours of enforced sitting around, the Captain groaned somewhat as she strode about her office.

"I hate paperwork," Misato grumbled, if for no other reason than to hear her own voice. Though she wasn't the most active of women, simply sitting around wasn't one of her favorite pastimes. And sitting around, signing her name on a bunch of reports was even less fun.

Just as she was about to wish for something to happen, Misato practically bit her tongue. "Don't tempt fate," she told herself grumpily. "Remember what happened when you wished for a man to whisk you off your feet?" When no one bothered to answer her, the Captain nodded forcefully. "That's right. You wound up in bed with Kaji. Worst mistake of your entire life."

Shaking her head at the thought of the man who had once salved her loneliness, Misato jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing. Rolling her eyes wearily, she went back to her desk. "Captain Katsuragi speaking," she said as she picked up the receiver. Holding back the urge to say that if this weren't a life-or-death situation, then whoever was bothering her should just hang up.

"Captain! You better get to the bridge!" came Makoto's fearful voice.

"What is it?" Misato demanded. Something in the tech's voice sending a dread chill running down her spine.

"We just got word from theFujiObservationCenter!" Makoto explained tersely. "Our Recon Satellites have detected an Angel coming out of theIndian Ocean!"

Wincing as the other shoe she had been dreading arrived, big as life and twice as smelly, Misato returned, "Notify Commander Ikari immediately! I'll be right there!"

Slamming the phone down, Misato growled beneath her breath as she shot out of her office. Moving at a brisk pace, she soon arrived at the bridge. "What's the status?"

"The Angel appeared a few minutes ago," Makoto reported as he brought up several status displays. "It's currently on a direct course for Western Asia, and is flying at an altitude of two thousand feet!"

"Can we get a visual on it?" Misato asked, her heart already pounding at the tension that prospective battle promised. The enemy she hated with every fiber of her existence once again coming with the promise of oblivion.

"I'm repositioning Recon Satellite 6 right now," Shigeru reported. After a minute or so had passed, the tech looked over his shoulder at the Captain. "The target has been sighted! Bringing up a visual now!"

True to Shigeru's words, a holographic display depicting the Angel soon appeared before them. As the bridge crew took in the monstrous entity, low gasps of awe were heard as everyone took in the sight of their newest enemy. "Damn! That thing's huge!" Makoto exclaimed.

"It's pretty big, alright," Misato concurred as she evaluated the Angel. There was what looked like an eye at the center of its orange body, and four antennae branching out from it. Two 'wings' stretched out form each side of the Angel, with three large protrusions sticking out at the ends. The angel was tottering one way, then the next as it flew onward.

"How long until it reaches land?" Misato asked, never once looking away from the monster.

"Approximately two hours, ma'am," Makoto reported.

"Then position every available satellite! We need to get as much information as we can!" Misato ordered fiercely. "Shigeru! Get Ritsuko and Maya and have them meet me in the Situation Room! We have to find out what that thing can do, and fast!"

"Yes, sir!" Shigeru replied, even as Misato departed. Already mentally gearing herself for battle.

* * *

"So there's been no activity from the Angel yet?" Misato asked. Alternating her gaze between Ritsuko and the display on the floor, upon which the Angel's progress was shone.

"None," Ritsuko confirmed, looking down at the display. "It's been moving slowly, approximately 10 kilometers per hour." Then she gave a worried look at the purple-haired woman. "However…"

Smiling bitterly, Misato continued to look down at the display. "Let me guess. It's coming here, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't," Ritsuko replied. When Misato looked up in shock, the doctor frowned worriedly. "According to these readings, the Angel is currently heading for a small town not far from the coast. If it stays on its present course, then it should reach it in a less than two hours."

_"What?" _Misato shrilled in horror. Instantly processing this information, the Captain focused her attention on the people under her command. "Ritsuko, is there enough to time to get the Evas there before it reaches the city?"

"Not a chance. We still have to do some fine-tuning on Unit 02 before it can be launched. And even getting Unit 01 and its support equipment loaded for transport would take too long," Ritsuko explained with utmost conviction. "Factor in the time it takes to actually reach the target area, and the Angel will have come and probably gone long before we could get Shinji there!"

"What about the city? Is it populated?" Misato demanded.

"Negative," Maya reported after looking over the pertinent data. "It's an old factory town, built around the Japan Heavy Chemical Cooperative," the tech explained. "After the Jet Alone incident, the entire company went bankrupt."

"And the town went with it," Misato gathered. When Maya nodded, the Captain felt an edge of relief. At least no one was presently in danger if the Angel continued its course. "Alright, then. Hyuga, make arrangements for an aerial bombing of the Angel. Maya, I want full data recordings. If we can't stop it, then I want to at least find out exactly what it can do before we try and engage it."

"Yes, ma'am!" Maya answered, snapping off a crisp salute before returning to her duties.

Satisfied for now, Misato once again looked down at the display. Knowing that she had done everything she could do for now. Leaving her able to do nothing more…except to wait and see if she had made the right call. And Misato hated waiting.

"How about I go get us some fresh coffee?" Misato volunteered, looking tiredly at her friend. Wanting to do something to stay active, keep moving. "Something tells me this is gonna be a long night."

"No arguments here," Ritsuko answered with a grim smile. "And we're gonna need all the energy that paint thinner can give us right now."

"Yeah," Misato murmured before leaving the situation room. Knowing that her role in the battle against the Angels was done for a time. Unless there was some sudden development that changed the situation, there was nothing she could do, except let things play out.

And play out things did. When Misato returned, a cup of bad-tasting caffeine in hand, she watched as the technicians monitored data, kept track of the evacuation's progress. And made a face at the unsurprising revelation that the N2 aerial mine had no effect on its target. Her heartbeat steadily increasing in proportion to the Angel's progress towards the target city.

Taking a moment to hate herself for being pleased at how the waiting was about to come to an end, Misato narrowed her eyes as the Angel's shadow loomed upon the city. "Aoba, are we getting a full record of what's happening there?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Shigeru replied instantly. "All Recon Satellites are online. Whatever that Angel does next, we'll get a full record of it!"

Not once looking from the display, Misato nodded. Watching the Angel with a predatory intensity, she hissed as she saw something happening along the edge of its body.

"Captain! There's a massive deformation in the Angel's AT-Field!" Maya reported, even as a series of tiny bulges appeared in the Angel's orange hide. Everyone watching as the bulges became more pronounced, until finally over a dozen spheroids fell down upon the city.

At the first impact, the display was filled with fire and destruction, half of the city leveled before the remainder of the deadly orbs detonated. Explosion followed explosion, each one unleashing fire and doom that greedily consumed what had once been the homes and livelihoods of the people that had been forced to abandon that place. Each plume of flame that rose up, each crater that was formed, each and every one of them stirring the fires of hatred within her.

"An AT-Field impact! Dear god…that Angel is like a living bomber!" Ritsuko breathed as the Angel lifted away from its target. Leaving nothing but burning craters in its wake as it moved away. Shifting her gaze to her friend, the doctor turned a sickly shade of green. "If that city had been inhabited…"

Saying nothing to this, Misato looked harshly at Maya. "What's its course?" the Captain demanded. "Is it heading for another city?"

"Let me check!" Maya responded fearfully as she worked at her station. A horrified gasp heralding her response. "Confirmed! The Angel is now headed for Tokyo-2!"

"How long until it gets there?" Misato growled. Already seeing in her mind's eye the monster repeating its rain of destruction on another city. Killing its people, leaving the survivors homeless, without hope or shelter. Everything they loved and depended upon taken away from them by a creature of pure evil. Mourning the loss of those who had not escaped, knowing the guilt of being grateful to live when so many had not.

"At its current speed, less than twelve hours!" Maya reported.

Cursing beneath her breath, Misato directed a cold glare at Ritsuko. "Get every tech team you've got to work on Unit 02! I want that thing up and running as soon as possible!" When Ritsuko gave a terse nod, Misato shifted her fierce gaze at the others. "Maya, get a full data analysis on the Angel! Find out if that thing has any holes in its defenses! Hyuga, get the pilots here immediately! We need to be able to launch as soon as possible!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Makoto spoke up. Then he gave her a puzzled look. "Um, Captain? Does that include Rei? I mean, with her Eva currently inoperable…"

"We may still need her. Just in case," Misato insisted as she glared down at this latest personification of evil. The newest demon humans had the ill-sense to refer to as Angels.

_So, you're finally showing your true colors, _Misato thought hatefully, her rage sparking within her eyes. _You don't care who you hurt, or what gets in your way. It's not this city or the Evas you're truly after. All you really care about is causing as much destruction and misery as you can._

The hatred eating away at her insides like strong acid, Misato watched as the Angel continued on its new course. With a metropolis of millions its goal. _I won't let you. I don't care what it takes, _the Captain growled within her own mind, clenching her fists and wishing nothing more than to be able to reach out and take the image before her and crush it with her bare hands. _All of you damned, evil things are going to die in pain!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, a slow chapter, but I had a lot to get taken care of here. Especially with the big fight that's going to be happening in the not too distant future! Please, read and review anyway! And hopefully, you'll check out my other stories as well.

One of the reasons I spent so much time with Spirit this round is that I've got big battle plans for her in the next chapter, and with due respect to her and Mike313, without reinforcement, Spirit just doesn't have what it take to hold her own against either Storm or Gladiator. And I think she's had a rough enough time in "Emerald Fury" as it is.

Mike313, this is where I have to admit that I'm none too familiar with a lot of the background for Eva. Besides, I liked the idea of intermingling the Angels with Earth's history. To show that they have influence beyond what we see in the anime and such. As for the 9th Angel, I'm pretty certain that it has nothing to do with the blackout. For one thing, except for Kaworu, none of the Angels seemed that smart or displayed any real strategic ability. And besides, Gendo and Fuyutsuki did seem pretty certain that the blackout was caused by human agents.

And as for Asuka, I was not bashing her just for the sake of bashing her. I actually had some very valid reasons for doing what I did. Though I can understand how people might miss that, considering how just about everybody on the planet has probably figured out I hate the bitch.

First of all, she received a sufficient drubbing to make her willing to accept sympathy from Kaji while at home, but not enough to break her. Maybe it's me, but she never seemed to have much respect for Misato, and often refused to be placated by her. I just figured if she had learned to accept help from others without her pride getting in the way, things would have gone much better for her later in the series, when things go to hell. And while I know she likes Kaji, it just doesn't seem to me that she would allow herself to seem weak to him, given her feelings for him.

Second, because Unit 00 has been cannibalized to fix Unit 02, the Silver Surfer is free and clear to help in the next battle. As I recall, I mentioned that Rei's shadow _cannot _pilot for her. This is a major limitation on the board that I did not forget. Now, I know I could have had Gladiator demolish Unit 00 and left it that, but that really doesn't make much sense. Since I'm sure Kensuke would know about how Asuka was the one to capture the 8th Angel, as well as her involvement in other conflicts, then it only makes sense that Unit 02 would be one that Gladiator would wreck.

Third, it gave me a chance to show that Kensuke's own mind has some influence on Gladiator's personality. That's something that's going to be key in the next chapter.

Still, I do understand if you think I went too far. To be honest, the episode with the 9th Angel is one of the ones that had me most ticked with the Red Devil. If it had been just about any other Angel, such as the 14th or even the 3rd, half of Tokyo-3 would doubtlessly have been annihilated while Asuka was busy, wasting everybody's time when she _knew _there was an Angel approaching!

It's like gunman said. Shinji pushing Asuka out the door and locking her out is something I wish had happened in canon. That's how much she annoyed me.

Anyway, now that that's out of my system, on to the omakes!

Omake 1

"Okay, ladies! Line up! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Kensuke called out. Holding up his camera while Shinji and Toji moved the various pieces of lighting equipment about his studio.

"Hey, Kensuke!" She-Hulk cooed, every curve she possessed on full display. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Yes. I thought all immediate photography for the calendar and magazines had been completed," the Silver Surfer added.

"Not anymore! We just had a major change in plans!" Kensuke explained. "OrionPax09 has added a new superwoman to our lineup!"

"A new superwoman? _Now?"_ Ms. Fantastic cried out.

"Who is it?" Spirit wondered. Then she placed her hand to her forehead, a pained expression on her face. "Oh, don't tell me it's one of my sisters! That's about the last thing I need!"

"No, no! It's that new girl!" Kensuke explained. "You know? Mari…oh, what's the rest of it?"

"Mari Illustrious Makinami," Spider-Woman explained. "She's the pilot for Unit 05 in the Rebuild movies."

"Oh, _her!" _Ghost Rider sneered. "That stupid bimbo they have taking over my Unit 02 against the 14th Angel! What a useless bitch!"

"Now, Asuka," Darkhawk protested. "That's no way for a young lady to talk."

"Ol' hornhead's probably just mad that the new girl is a better pilot, that's all!" Venom sneered.

_"What did you just say?" _Ghost Rider snarled, leaning in towards Venom. The ebon monster replying by blowing the demonic motorcyclist a raspberry.

"Venom, please!" Dagger cried out.

"I see the problem, then," Cloak muttered. "Because we have a new superwoman, the various group layouts and the calendar will have to be reworked to accommodate her."

"And that's going to take a lot of work,"Phoenixsighed. While the other superwomen were groaning in protest, she looked at Kensuke. "So when is she supposed to arrive?"

"Right now!" came an unfamiliar voice. When the Superwomen of Eva turned about, they saw their newest member march confidently into the studio. "Alright, boys! I'm ready when you are!"

"What the…?" Shinji got out. His eyes bulging out as a trickle of blood escaped his nose.

"I don't believe this!" Iron Maiden cried out. "Mari..._where are your clothes?"_

"Well, I couldn't exactly wear my costume!" Mari protested, doing nothing to cover up the fact that, save for her glasses, she was stark naked. "I've only got the first chapter out so far! We aren't going to be doing the big reveal until the next one! So I can't do anything to…spoil the surprise!"

"Maybe," Storm conceded, her cheeks burning as she examined the nude superwoman. "But…couldn't you have at least worn a robe?"

"Are you kidding me? This chapter was in desperate need of a shot of fan service!" Mari protested, smirking at the blushing boys. Especially Shinji, who was bleeding profusely from his nose. "Besides, it's as I always say! When you've got it, flaunt it! And I _definitely _got it!"

As the rest of the superwomen looked amongst themselves, She-Hulk folded her arms and gave their newest recruit a deep, satisfied smile. "You know something?" the gamma mutant grinned. "I think I like her already."

"I know _I _do!" Toji drooled. Only to receive a smack on the head from Spirit and Iron Maiden for his trouble.

Omake 2

"Get back here, you wretched little pervert!" Storm growled fiercely. Lightning spitting from her eyes as she rode the winds, her prey always just out of her reach. "Come back, or I swear you will suffer pain beyond imagining!"

"Oh, really?" the miserable little thief cackled. "I never woulda figured you had an S and M fetish!"

Her cheeks coloring, Storm squeezed her eyes shut before screaming at the top of her lungs. "You…vile…lecherous…little turd!" the wind witch shrieked, sending out bolts of blinding lightning out at her prey.

"Whoa! You sure got plenty of energy, sweetie!" the old man known as Happosai chortled. Twirling about in mid-air, the miserable thief that was fast becoming the bane of Storm's existence brought forth a large homemade cherry bomb. "Happo Fire Burst!"

Raising her AT-Field, Storm nullified the threat posed by the weapon, but this did nothing to prevent her from being temporarily blinded by the explosion. Grunting in pain as she shielded her eyes, Storm grimaced as the smoke found its way into her lungs. Coughing miserably for a few seconds, the wind rider opened her tearing eyes once more…only to widen them in astonishment.

"Surfer? Spirit?" Storm gasped, finding herself flanked by two livid superwomen. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Happosai raided Misato's apartment," the Surfer explained. "He stole every set of underwear we have, as well as the bikinis Misato wears as She-Hulk." Glancing at Storm, the mercurial superwoman added, "She was, needless to say, very upset. And even more so at the fact that she had to go to work, rather than pursue him."

Wincing at the thought of what would happen when Misato was done at NERV and free to exact her revenge on the perverted underwear thief, Storm was brought out of her thoughts by Spirit. "Yeah, and he raided my house as well!" the winged wonder growled. "He even cleaned out _Nozomi _while he was at it!"

Utterly disgusted at this display of pedophilia, Storm momentarily forgot about how this had once simply been about recovering Adam's remains. "That does it!" she growled. The three superwomen speaking as one, they then declared, "One way or another, that perv is gonna _die!"_

"Nyeah, nyeah! You'll have to catch me first!" Happosai cackled, even as the three of them increased speed.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 3

"Okay," Spirit replied as she took the Bracelet in hand. Gently slipping it over her right wrist, she then held it up to the fading sunlight. "You know, this doesn't look half-bad. It goes great with my costume." The winged girl then frowned at Rei. "But…I don't feel any different."

"You have to use your own Angelic energies to awaken the Bracelet's powers," Rei explained even as Lilith whispered into her ears. "Generate an energy sphere, and channel it into the Bracelet."

Blinking twice, Spirit held up her left hand, an orb of white power forming in her palm. "What? You mean like this?" the winged girl asked as she brought the energy sphere down upon the Bracelet. Only to gasp in shock as the silver artifact absorbed the power without penalty, at which it released its own brilliant light.

Crying out in shock, Spirit held out her right hand even as the Bracelet tightened about her wrist, bathing her in warm, soothing white brilliance. Spheres of light began pouring forth from the Bracelet, spheres that quickly surrounded the girl. While Rei shielded her eyes, Lilith assuring her that all would be all right, several of the orbs coalesced about Spirit's lower legs.

"What…?" Rei got out, only to gasp as the spheres exploded in a shower of light. More and more of the orbs followed their example, the light building in intensity until Spirit seemed to explode in a wave of blinding light. Silenced by the sheer intensity, the albino screwed her eyes shut, and only succeeded in shutting out a portion of the light.

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the light faded away. Her eyes slowly opening, Rei found the world around her had returned to normal. Carefully lowering her arms, Rei looked at the girl who had been at the heart of the tempest of light, and gasped in astonishment.

"Oh...my...!" Spirit got out, her eyes and mouth falling wide open with delight as she looked at herself. Instead of her simple costume, she now wore golden armor that seemed to radiate pure power. Large shoulder pads reached out to her sides, and her wings were now sheathed with golden plating. In her left hand was a large, ornate bow, and a strange, golden crown topped her off. And. "It's...the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius!"

Blinking a few times in surprise, Rei then replied, "Actually, it's the Eldritch Armor. It's simply taken the form of -"

"No, Rei, you don't understand!" Spirit when on excitedly. "This armor is _exactly_ like the Gold Sagittarius armor from Saint Seiya! It's one of my all-time favorite animes!"

Now it was Rei whose eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"Oh, you just have to check it out, Rei! Seriously, there's this once scene where -!" Hikari gushed, only for her face to fall in shock. "And...I'm acting just like Kensuke, aren't I?"

"Not precisely, though your emotes were quite similar," Rei admitted.

"Great. Just great," Spirit groaned. "Rei, do me a favor and don't tell anybody about this! If Kensuke or Toji found out I was a closet otaku, they'd make sure I never lived it down!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Rei assured her. Suffering the urge to take her head and beat it against something until she forgot about it herself.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	14. Crash Course

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 14: Crash Course

Letting out a fearsome battle cry, Spirit rocketed forward, the sword in her hands glinting dangerously. Gliding just above the ground, the winged wonder's new silvery armor shone brilliantly in the afternoon sun as she lashed out at her target.

However, as fast as she was, her foe was that much faster, and easily rose up above her attack. Even as Spirit was struggling to reorient herself with her attacker's new position, twin bolts of electric blue slammed into her, crackling about her frame. Grimacing in pain, Spirit fell to the ground, for while the armor she now wore insulated her from the brunt of the blast, her adversary wasn't pulling any punches. And though she hadn't been injured seriously, the energy that had gotten through to her body still hurt.

Still, the pain didn't last long. For even as she grimaced, Spirit's natural healing abilities quickly restored her. At which point she looked up at her attacker…and smiled. "Nice one, Surfer," she admitted, smirking dangerously as she spread her wings and launched herself into the air. "But nice isn't nice enough!"

Unsurprisingly, the Silver Surfer didn't say anything in response. Instead, she gestured at Spirit, another bolt of electric destruction leaping out towards the Angelic heroine. Her AT-Field already nullified by the Surfer, Spirit brought up her Soul Sword. The weapon was comprised of coiled, silvery metal that twined into two blades, and despite its frail appearance, it withstood the destructive beam, scattering it harmlessly.

Grunting with effort, Spirit kept the Soul Sword between her and the beam of energy cascading towards her. The Silver Surfer wasn't putting her full strength into this strike; though it was a struggle, Spirit was still able to make headway, her wings flapping furiously as she rose up towards her target.

But the Silver Surfer wasn't done yet. Gathering the power of her board in her free hand, the mercurial adventuress jetted in, coming down below Spirit. Maintaining the beam that Spirit was currently occupied with blocking, the silver-skinned superwoman closed in on her, the power in her free hand building up rapidly, until at last she released it all in one massive blow. The huge sphere of energy crashed into Spirit mercilessly, knocking the Soul Sword from her hand as she tumbled helplessly through the air.

Seeing her opportunity, the Silver Surfer sprang forth, drawing forth as much power as she could muster in both hands, building it up as she sped towards her disarmed foe. But even though she was stunned and in pain, Spirit wasn't out of the action just yet. The Eldritch Armor was already absorbing what remained of the Surfer's attack, freeing up her body to recover from its injuries.

"Okay, that was a bit better," Spirit conceded as she spread her wings, regaining control of her flight. She then raised her hand, forming a sphere of white energy in her palm. "Now let's see how well you handle _this!"_

Firing off the bolt of energy, Spirit watched as it sprouted arms as it raced towards her foe. But the Surfer easily countered, raising her board between them. The quicksilver surface of the board effortlessly swallowed the bolt without penalty. But while the silver-skinned superwoman was occupied, Spirit gestured towards her Soul Sword. The ornate weapon disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in her hand.

"That was well done, Spirit," the Silver Surfer conceded as she regained herself. "You've gained greater mastery of the Soul Sword."

"Well, that isn't the only thing I've gotten better at!" Spirit grinned, holding out her armored left hand, in which another orb of white formed. However, unlike the previous one, this sphere shattered into a series of much smaller, narrower cross-blasts. Grimacing intently, the Surfer shaped her board's power into a protective barrier with her left hand even as she gathered more power in her right. Peeking out from behind her improvised shield, the mercurial heroine launched the gathered power at Spirit. With a fierce battle cry, the winged wonder parried this assault with her Soul Sword, sending the blast off into the distance.

Gritting her teeth, the Silver Surfer clenched her fists, rushing in at foe. Only to stop in mid-air, her face falling in surprise, as Spirit held out her free hand. "Um, Rei?" the Angelic adventuress began pleadingly as she dismissed the Soul Sword. "Would you mind if we took a little break for now? I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired here."

"I do not get tired as long as I am in contact with the board," the Silver Surfer confessed. Then she frowned in consideration. "However, we have been sparring for the past hour or so, so..."

"Wait a minute. An _hour?"_ Spirit exclaimed, taken aback by this. "Rei, are you sure about that?"

Nodding, the Silver Surfer explained, "The board is able to learn how to perform various processes, simply by scanning material objects, such as my cell phone. Because of this, it gained the ability to tell time for me. Our latest sparring session lasted exactly fifty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds."

Exhaling sharply, Spirit shook her head wearily. "That explains a lot," she muttered, mopping the sweat from her brow. Only to widen her eyes as a loud, hungry gurgle rumbled from her middle. Looking down to her stomach, then back at the Surfer, the winged heroine blushed. "I guess it explains that as well. I don't suppose we could have something to eat while we're at it?"

"Of course," the Silver Surfer agreed readily. "However, there is something I'd like to mention. Please, do not call me 'Rei' while I'm in this guise in the future."

"Huh?" Spirit got out, her brows knotted in confusion before comprehension lit up her features. "Oh, right! I forgot I did that." Then her confusion returned to a degree. "But…it's not like there's anybody else here. It's just the two of us."

"Even so, I would prefer that you did not do call me by my true name while I am guised as the Silver Surfer," the mercurial superwoman insisted, her tone and manner taking on greater authority. "I mean no offense, but I would rather not fall into habits that could betray either of our secrets."

Frowning thoughtfully, Spirit soon nodded her understanding. "Good point," she finally admitted. "I don't read much in the way of comic books, but I have seen that kind of thing getting people into trouble."

"Really?" the Silver Surfer replied, arching an eyebrow as she considered these words. "Perhaps I should begin reading such books myself. If examples of such situations are included in them, there may be other scenarios similar to those I have encountered. And examples as to how to deal with them."

"Maybe. But I'd be pretty careful about that. I'm pretty sure that there are some fine examples of what _not_ to do, as well!" Spirit commented. While the Silver Surfer was privately agreeing with this, the winged heroine tipped her head towards the earth below. "Now, c'mon. We can discuss Kensuke's favorite reading material over lunch."

Not waiting for any response, the winged adventuress folded her wings and descended effortlessly, the Silver Surfer following soon after. Once Spirit was securely on the ground, the Eldritch Bracelet glowed intensely before dissolving her armor, leaving Hikari in her normal school uniform. "This thing sure is handy. I don't even need my old costumes anymore," the pigtailed girl commented as she held up her right forearm, the Bracelet fading out of sight even as the Surfer stepped off her board, her quicksilver sheath flowing off of her. "And this thing based the armor…off of what was in my mind?"

"Yes. It took an image of power within your own mind and combined it with the essential elements of the Eldritch Armor and its arsenal," Rei told her as she stepped closer. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Hmm? Oh, over there is just fine, I guess," Hikari replied in an unconcerned fashion.

"Very well," Rei nodded. Responding to her mental command, her board flew over to the spot Hikari had just indicated. It then disgorged a good-sized table with a set of cozy chairs for the girls to use. "What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm…" Hikari paused, placing her finger to her lips as she considered the issue. "Can that board make some eel teriyaki with some dumplings? And some orange soda to go with it? I didn't have much at lunch today, and…"

"Of course," Rei nodded before gazing at the board. Completely obedient to her silent command, the mercurial artifact lowered itself onto the tabletop. A few seconds passed, and then the board lifted away, leaving behind full meals for the both of them, including Hikari's chosen repast.

"No matter how many times I see that board conjure stuff up like that, I never get over it," Hikari murmured as she and Rei sat at the table.

Picking up her chopsticks, Rei paused before beginning to eat. "Is something the matter?" she wondered as Hikari looked over at the board.

"What? Oh, it's nothing," Hikari replied, waving aside her friend's concern. "It's just…I don't know, but…your board can make food and clothes, it can make copies of you…"

"Shadows," Rei corrected her.

"Alright, shadows. And you can store all kinds of different things in it, and…" Letting it drop, Hikari looked down at her wrist, where the Eldritch Bracelet manifested itself. "Don't get me wrong, this Bracelet has come in pretty handy already, but…it just doesn't seem as powerful as your board."

"That's because it isn't," Rei informed her in a matter-of-fact tone. "The board is far more powerful than the Eldritch Bracelet is, and has more abilities, including those that you mentioned." When Hikari pressed her lips tightly together at this, the albino frowned her concern. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, no. I mean…not exactly," Hikari hesitantly began. "It's just…if there are more powerful Angelic Arms out there, why didn't you give me one of those? This armor and its weapons are great and all, but…why not give me something with more firepower?"

"Because such an Angelic Arm wouldn't work for you, Horaki-chan," Rei answered earnestly. "The Arms created by Lilith were designed to be self-limiting, to prevent any one being from gaining too much power. Therefore, only one of those Arms can only be wielded at a time."

"But I only have the one!" Hikari pointed out quickly.

"True, but the result of the transformative powers of most Angelic Arms is a true nephilim, like yourself. A being who wields Angelic powers," Rei countered quickly. "Lilith didn't want any of her children gaining too much power, for fear that they would be corrupted by that power. At the same time, she didn't want to risk any of Adam's creations gaining such power, either. So…"

"So it's some kind of failsafe?" Hikari concluded, to which Rei nodded. "So…how come I can use this one?"

"There are two reasons," Rei started, carefully trying to explain concepts she didn't understand all that well herself. "One is that you carry the heritage of the Golden Race. The other is that certain Angelic Arms, such as the Bracelet, were designed to enhance and complement the powers of other Arms, and do not influence the wielders themselves."

Frowning as she tried to process this, Hikari finally got out, "So…let me see if I got this straight. It's like…I'm a computer, and the Bracelet is just an upgrade, and not another computer itself?"

"Not exactly, but this analogy is close enough," Rei eventually nodded.

Still frowning, Hikari cocked her head to the side and asked, "But then how come you can use that board? Is it different because Lilith made it just for you, or…"

"The board _is _unique," Rei conceded. "However, Horaki-chan, you must remember I am not nearly as powerful as you are. Without direct contact with the board, I have virtually no power whatsoever. As such, the failsafe as you call it does not apply to me as stringently."

"So you could use another Angelic Arm…but unless it was something like this Bracelet, you couldn't use your board as well," Hikari gathered, nodding as she spoke.

"Correct," Rei stated somberly. "And though I found several Arms within the Geofront, the Bracelet is the only enhancement Arm I was able to find."

"And what about the Arms Adam created?" Hikari wondered. "Do they have failsafes?"

"Yes, but there is also inherent danger in using one of them," Rei informed her. "They corrupt the wielders, either making them slaves like Gladiator, or warping their minds. Filling them with hatred and greed, and making them susceptible to Adam's will. As such, they are too dangerous for us to use."

Making a face at this, Hikari once again looked down at her wrist. "You know, I'm starting to think I'm better off with just this," she admitted ruefully. "How about we talk about something else instead?"

"Very well," Rei nodded. "As it happens, there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Really? What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Aida-kun invited Ikari-kun and myself to a…cosplay party," Rei informed her, still having difficulty with the concept. "I was wondering…do you have any suggestions how I should dress?"

"How you should…?" Hikari repeated blankly. Then she shook her head and asked, "Uh, you do know what a cosplay party is, don't you?"

"Aida-kun explained it to me. And I have talked about such parties with Ikari-kun and Misato," Rei nodded. "However, I am not familiar enough with fictional characters to choose which one I should go as."

"Well, if you don't know who to dress up as, then why go at all?" Hikari wondered earnestly.

Lowering her eyes, Rei considered how best to answer this question. "I…am curious," she eventually admitted, sounding as if she were discussing something absolutely taboo. Which in a way, she supposed it was. "I have never been to any form of party before, and…"

"You've never been to a party?" Hikari asked, seemingly incredulous at such a notion. "But…you must have had birthday parties, right?"

"No, I have not," Rei admitted. "In fact…I had never heard of birthday parties before I started attending school."

"Before you started…" Hikari repeated, turning a shade or two paler. "Rei, just when did you start going to school, anyway?"

"Two years ago," Rei answered instantly. When Hikari's jaw clattered to the table, the albino added, "Before then, I was privately tutored."

Her expression still one of horrified astonishment, Hikari eventually regained herself enough to ask, "Rei…just out of curiosity…before you moved in with Shinji and Misato…who was your guardian?"

Rei didn't answer this at first. There was something in her friend's tone, something dangerous. And while she wanted to remain as honest as possible with her friend, her situation with Gendo was still one she was not comfortable with.

Then Rei once again met her friend's gaze, and her resolve melted away. So after telling herself that Hikari could probably find out the answer on her own without much difficulty, she finally told her, "Commander Ikari."

"Commander Ikari. As in the head of NERV?" Hikari got out, pure disgust twisting her features. "And was he the one who made you live in that awful dump you were in before?"

"Yes," Rei admitted warily. "I…until I started visiting Ikari-kun at his apartment, I did not realize that I could expect to have…a better home than that."

This admission clearly did not make Hikari feel better. In fact, if the way the freckle-faced girl narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits was any indicator, Rei had only made her ire worse. "Horaki-chan?" the albino murmured worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Looking back up at Rei, the pigtailed girl answered, "Let's just say that I'm going to have to have a word with the Commander at some point." Clearly leaving a great deal unsaid, Hikari abruptly changed subjects. "So…you're that interested in going to that party, huh?"

"Yes," Rei agreed, grateful for the change in subject. Though she had long since awakened to the reality of the Commander's treatment of her, she didn't want Hikari doing anything rash as a result of what she had told her. "It is a part of life I have not experienced before. And…"

"And…?" Hikari asked, obviously unaware that Rei was thinking of other things. Things that she had heard about that happened at parties. Things like games, relaxing and enjoying one's self. Things like boys and girls dancing, even kissing each other…

Feeling her cheeks burning brightly, Rei shirked away from that image. "I…would just like to go. That's all."

Watching as Rei squirmed in her seat, Hikari eventually smiled, shaking her head sadly at the girl before her. "Okay, okay," the pigtailed girl finally gave in. "Tell you what. How about tomorrow we look over some different comic books, and maybe we could find a costume for you to wear?"

"Yes," Rei nodded her agreement, feeling a sense of relief.

"And now that that's settled…how about we eat up before the food gets cold?" Hikari suggested. Finding this to be a sensible idea, Rei nodded and began partaking of her repast even as her fellow superwoman did the same.

The two of them had just about finished their meals when Rei frowned in concern. "What is it?" Hikari wondered even as the albino reached out with her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Something's happening back in Tokyo-3," Rei explained worriedly, all of her concentration dedicated to the doppelganger that was taking her place. "I…my shadow and Ikari-kun have just been called into NERV. There's some form of emergency."

Frowning worriedly, Hikari stood from her seat. "And if there's an emergency involving NERV, then there's probably an Angel mixed up in it, too!" she declared, her Bracelet resolving into existence. "Let's get back and see what's going on!"

"Yes," Rei agreed as her friend donned her armor. A mental command later, the albino's board had absorbed all remaining evidence of their break and had once again sheathed her body in silver. "Oh, and…Spirit?"

"Yes?" the newly winged girl answered.

"I would prefer that you did not approach Commander Ikari yourself in regards to what I have told you," the Surfer told her solemnly. When Spirit narrowed her eyes in confusion, the silver-skinned girl frowned intently. "Those are matters I need to deal with myself."

Spirit didn't answer at first, but when she did, it was with a solemn nod. "Remind me to be nowhere near either of you when you do."

"Very well," the Silver Surfer agreed. This said, both superwomen lifted up into the air and rocketed back home to Tokyo-3, bracing themselves for the worst.

* * *

_No…Sahaquiel, no! Stop it!_ Mayumi thought intensely as she sat within the privacy of her own room, her brows furrowed in concentration. Sweat running down her brows as she focused on the entity that was soaring above the surface of the Earth. _What are you doing? Stop this insanity this instant!_

**_That is precisely what I am doing, Ramiel, my sister! _**Sahaquiel responded, the Angel's mental voice transforming the word 'sister' into the most vile of curses. A crazed tittering echoed the words of the 10th Messenger, one that twisted Mayumi's face with revulsion. **_I am ending the madness which you and your kin have cursed us with!_**

_What are you talking about? _Mayumi demanded, trying to keep her cool. _Why are you not approaching Tokyo-3? You are deviating from the path the All-Father has laid out for you!_

**_Wrong, sister! I am deviating from the folly that you are trying to force upon us! You and that shadow of a Lilim, Tabris!_** Sahaquiel snarled poisonously, the force of his rage slamming into Mayumi like a sledgehammer. **_You may have tricked those before me into chasing after that half-breed abomination, taunting them with the possibility of fulfilling the All-Father's will, but you will not deceive me similarly! I will not throw away my life in a vain attempt to accomplish what is now impossible!_**

_But…I spoke truly! _Mayumi tried again, mustering as much strength as she could. Feeling the madness of not only Sahaquiel, but of thirteen other souls. Even the Angels whose physical forms were no more remained bonded to Adam's will, with only the original Ramiel's voice silenced. His soul and power held within her. _This girl, Spirit, is of us! The blood of the All-Father runs through her veins, and his power beats within her! She can accomplish -!_

**_Monstrosity! Do you think us fools? _**Sahaquiel roared, his rage practically knocking Mayumi from her perch on her bed. **_She and that other abomination having been working to destroy us!_**

**_Indeed! _**came another, much fainter voice. **_They were the ones who destroyed both halves of my physical form, and you honestly expect them to help us? I was a fool to believe you!_**

**_Israfel, Sahaquiel, this is accomplishing nothing,_** came the strong, quiet voice of Tabris. While Mayumi was swooning in relief at his intervention, the Angel of Free Will proceeded. **_Our sister Ramiel has done nothing to deceive us._**

**_Done nothing to deceive us? _** came the heavy, brutish voice of Zeruel. **_She has led us to physical death! Israfel and Matariel believed her lies, and because of this, their bodies have been shattered by these freaks! She has betrayed us! She has betrayed us all to the Lilim, just as her treacherous predecessor did before her!_**

Gasping sharply at this implication struck home, Mayumi sneered hatefully. _My brother was _not _a traitor!_ _He entrusted me with the purpose of finding the truth!_

**_The truth,_** Sahaquiel repeated mockingly. **_The truth is that she would have co-exist with the beings who struck down the All-Father! The half-breed would lead each and every one of us to our doom at the hands of her fellow abominations!_**

**_But it is not just these nephilim that have stood against us, _**Tabris stated pointedly. **_Or have you forgotten, Sahaquiel, that the Lilim have replicated our forms? That they have slain those amongst us as well?_**

**_How can I forget? _** Sahaquiel snarled, his mental voice trembling with rage and insanity in equal amounts. **_They have twisted the All-Father's flesh to their own designs, and used it to fell our brothers and sisters as they did the All-Father himself!_** Trembling at the sheer level of malice the bled into her through her link to the Angelic collective, Mayumi felt Tabris's concern. **_But I will not fall as they did! I will not sacrifice myself for you half-breed monstrosities! I will rain the All-Father's wrath and vengeance upon the Lilim! I will purge them from this world, and make them cry and beg forgiveness for their transgressions against him!_**

_But not all the Lilim are responsible for Adam's fate! And those who have fought against us may only be defending themselves! _Mayumi tried desperately. _Can you truly condemn those who are fighting merely for their survival?_

There was a long, dangerous silence as Mayumi and Tabris awaited the 10th Angel's answer. **_Defend themselves,_** Sahaquiel muttered, the 10th Messenger's voice cracking with madness. **_They can try to defend themselves with their abominable copies of the All-Father. They can go right ahead, defending themselves to their deaths!_**

**_Don't do this, Sahaquiel,_** Tabris pleaded. **_The truth will soon be known, one way, or another._**

**_I will not wait to hear the Lilim are guilty! I already know that much!_** Sahaquiel roared malevolently. **_I will purge the very land of them and all their creations, until not even a single structure remains to show they ever existed!_**

**_And defy the All-Father's will? _**Tabris demanded. When the rogue Angel didn't answer, the 17th Messenger persisted. **_Ramiel and I have already set in motion Adam's revival. And with his return, we…_**

**_You expect me to believe that you creatures would ever revive the All-Father? You, who wears the skin of Adam's destroyers, along with the half-breed abomination?_** Sahaquiel sneered hatefully, sending Mayumi reeling with his abject loathing. **_I have listened to your lies long enough! _**

_We have not lied, nor have we betrayed you! _Mayumu tried once more. _An example was made to the Lilim! Gladiator struck within the heart of their stronghold, and he -!_

**_He did nothing! He damaged only one of their abominations, and he spilled none of their blood! Your very attempts to placate us only show your true allegiance, traitor!_** This last hateful declaration sent the bespectacled girl reeling, her mind overcome with the absolute loathing her brother had for her. Then, while she was straining to recover from this blast of malevolence, the 10th Angel did something she would never have anticipated.

He laughed.

It started out slowly, just a light, crazed giggling. But then it grew, both in madness and in intensity, until it finally settled into a sinister chuckle that chilled both the 5th and 17th Angels to the bone. **_Ah, Ramiel, my treasonous little sister, _**Sahaquiel oozed poisonously. **_I look forward to seeing you. Face to face. Then…I will show you how to truly make an example to the Lilim._**

"What…?" Mayumi gasped out, confusion clouding her face. Before she could give further voice to her perplexity, however, something happened that she could never have anticipated. Sahaquiel's voice, his very presence, disappeared from the Angelic collective completely. Leaving a gaping hole in the very essence of Adam's children, the very thing that anchored them to each other, keeping them whole.

It took Mayumi several seconds for her to realize what had just happened, and when she did, her entire body went rigid with horror. Her mind shrieked that this was impossible, that there was no way that Sahaquiel could have done what she knew in her mind he had. Every instinct, everything she had inherited from Ramiel rebelled at the very thought of such an act.

_Sahaquiel…? _Mayumi sent gingerly, not even moving. Waiting for a response, any form of answer. Anything.

But it wasn't the rogue Angel who finally answered. It was Tabris. **_Sahaquiel cannot hear you any longer, _**the Angel of Free Will murmured in barely constrained horror. **_He has disconnected himself from the collective._**

A lump of bile formed in Mayumi's throat, one she promptly swallowed as a chill ran up and down her spine at what Tabris had just told her. Her stomach twisting in horrified disbelief at the very thought of what had just happened. For in all the millennium since they had been created, since the first incarnation of Adam's children, none had ever disconnected themselves from the hive mind that linked them all together, that made them move and act as one. That provided her brethren with stability when the All-Father had originally fallen to the Lilim, and allowed Adam to continue guiding them.

And now Sahaquiel had deliberately separated himself from them. Had taken the very thing that made the Angels what they were, and had thrown it away.

_What…what is he thinking? _Mayumi cried out inwardly. _He's already on the brink of madness! Without the collective to support him, he'll -!_

**_He knows that, my sister, _** Tabris informed her tersely. The deliberate separation of one of their own already sending shockwaves through the rest of them. Causing the madness of the others to quickly grow, rendering their individual voices that much more incomprehensible. **_And more importantly, he no longer cares. He separated himself so that he would no longer have to listen to our voices. He has decided to fight – and die – alone._**

As she tried to recover from the shock of what Sahaquiel had just done, the mounting anger and pain she felt from the others, something else clicked within the back of Mayumi's mind. _He…he said he'd be seeing me. Face to face, _the bespectacled brunette thought, tensing on those very words. Only for the shock she had experienced earlier to fade in the face of a new, more potent horror. _Tabris…is he…?_

**_I…I don't know,_** Tabris admitted, uncertainty casting a shadow on every word he said. **_But…the way he was…and now that he's alone…with this madness…_**

This was all that was needed to send Mayumi to her feet, the fear she felt already building up to all new levels of terror. Terror that not only made it clear where Sahaquiel was going, but also how she was going to respond to this threat.

**_Ramiel, what are you doing? _**Tabris wondered, the madness that affected all members of the Angelic collective causing greater amounts of fear to tremble within his words.

_Sahaquiel…he's coming _here, _Tabris! _Mayumi shrieked as she doffed her normal clothes. _He's coming after me!_

**_Ramiel, wait! You must not let your emotions rule you, _**Tabris told her. **_That is what Sahaquiel is doing, and…_**

_Sahaquiel is coming after me, Tabris! Me and everyone in Tokyo-2!_ Mayumi cried out in response as she drew forth her costume, her imagination already conjuring up images of the devastation that would result of the 10th Messenger's madness. _I can't let that happen!_

Her declaration was initially met with silence. **_Ramiel, I know you wish to protect your mother, as well as the other Lilim,_** Tabris told her, his voice filling with regret. **_But if you do that, then Sahaquiel will have won._**

"What?" Mayumi started, freezing at these words.

**_Sahaquiel has decided to abandon the path set out for us. To defy the destiny of our kind, _** Tabris told her gently. **_Ramiel, my sister, when you found a way for us to fulfill the All-Father's will after his demise, you gave our brothers and sisters the ability to continue along the path set by the All-Father. To follow the destiny that is laid out from them from each genesis. That is vital to us, for unlike the Lilim, we cannot defy fate. We have no ability to choose what to do, or reason why we do it. We have no choice but to obey the will of the All-Father. And when that was lost, the only things left to us…were madness and death._**

_I…I realize that, Tabris, _Mayumi responded nervously, unsure of what the Angel of Free Will was saying.

**_But you have to understand, sister, that the only reason they have accepted what you have given them is because to do otherwise would be to reject the All-Father's path, _**Tabris went on patiently. **_Ramiel, you remain partly of Lilith. Part of what took Adam away from us. And despite the things you have done for us, your striking back at the Lilim, some of our kin do not see you in the best of lights. And with the madness worsening, more and more, they will feel the rage and hatred that the collective keeps at bay. Thus, the possibility that others will rebel as Sahaquiel has will grow._**

_I understand that, _Mayumi answered promptly. _But until we revive Adam, there's nothing I can do stop it!_

**_I know that, Ramiel, _**Tabris told her. **_But you must remember that you cannot do anything to make it worse._**

This got Mayumi's attention. The instant Tabris's intent became clear, the longhaired brunette went rigid, the costume she had been in the midst of donning hanging limp in her hands. _But…he broke his link to the collective._

**_Yes. But we can still sense him, his presence. We can still see through him, though we can no longer hear him, or he us, _**Tabris explained to her solemnly. **_Ramiel, if you try to protect your home, if you fight Sahaquiel, the rest of our brothers and sisters will see it. And as a result, they may see you as Sahaquiel does._**

Lowering her gaze, Mayumi pondered these words, fully aware of what would result of this. If the rest of the Angel's perceived her as a traitor, an enemy of Adam's, they would reject her totally. They would no longer follow Adam's path, a path that would lead them to Tokyo-3 where their physical forms could be dealt with. They would not trust that she was doing everything she could to resurrect Adam, to restore harmony to their kind. They would lose all faith in her, would defy any attempt to bring peace to both races.

And the dream of Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder and her brother, would truly be dead.

Fear twisting into despair, Mayumi staggered against her wardrobe, barely catching herself before falling to the floor. _What…Tabris…are you saying that I can't even protect my mother? _ she squeaked out, the enormous weight of her situation practically bringing her to her knees. _That I should do nothing but let everyone in this city die?_

**_No. I know that there are people there that you care about, _**Tabris told her compassionately. **_But if you oppose Sahaquiel directly, then our brothers and sisters may abandon all hope, and fling themselves to madness and death. Taking as many of the Lilim with them as possible._**

Knowing that what Tabris was saying to her was the truth, Mayumi sagged that much more, almost collapsing onto her wardrobe. Despair slowly crawling through her very being, her head hung limp from her shoulders, leaving her to stand miserably, doing little more than studying the costume that she had made shortly after she had been reborn. A simple article of cloth that was much as symbol of the mission she had taken up as anything ever could be. A mission that meant so much to her…just as her mother and the lives of the people around her did.

As she was losing herself in that quagmire of hopelessness, something else hit Mayumi. _Tabris…you said that some of the others would go forth and kill, _she murmured, a sad smile curling her lips. _Tell me…do you hate the Lilim? Would you go out and start killing as many as possible?_

**_What would I do? _**Tabris wondered almost playfully. **_I'm not really sure. I never gave it much thought._** He then paused, and Mayumi could almost see the Angel of Free Will smiling within her mind. **_In all honesty, though, I would rather that did not happen. From my exposure to you and your own soul, I feel as if I have learned a great deal about the Lilim. And I would like to learn a good deal more._**

Despite the dark situation she was immersed in, Mayumi couldn't help but smile. This was as close as she had ever heard the 17th Angel come to speaking with what she would consider true emotion. _I hope you get the chance…my brother, _she told him earnestly. _And I hope that…one day…I will be able to have you as a guest in my own home._

**_That sounds…intriguing, my sister,_** Tabris eventually admitted, leaving Mayumi to stand there, picturing that event. The image of her slender, crimson-eyed brother seated at her dinner table, the two of them casually discussing simple things like how school was that day, or perhaps what movies were coming out that they'd be interested in seeing. Tiny, insignificant, happy things that made up human existence.

This image was soon dispelled when Tabris asked, **_Unfortunately, Ramiel, that does not answer a more pressing question. That being, what will you do?_**

Heaving a reluctant sigh as she was unwillingly brought back to the present, Mayumi once again studied her costume as if she was trying to find the answer to all her problems within its substance. _I'm not sure, _she finally admitted, knowing that she was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. She could not destroy Sahaquiel, she couldn't even attack him, not without destroying the hopes of the previous Angel of Thunder. Nor could she just stand by and allow the maddened Angel of the Sky destroy everything she had ever known.

Then, as Mayumi gazed upon the crown that she had crafted herself, inspiration lit up her mind like a thunderbolt. _No, _she gasped, holding it up to the light. _It's not just Tokyo-2 Sahaquiel is after, _she realized, gasping in awe. _It's…it's me! He's coming here…to destroy me!_

**_I know that, Ramiel, but…_** Tabris murmured gently. Only to cut himself off as Mayumi hurriedly donned her costume before invoking her transformation. **_What are you doing?_**

_I'm going to find Sahaquiel before he gets here! _Storm thought as her hair shifted from straight black to curly white. _If I can keep him distracted long enough, then perhaps the Surfer or Spirit -!_

**_No, my sister! They mustn't destroy Sahaquiel!_** Tabris warned her. **_Our kin are already inflamed at the nephilim! If you or they destroy Sahaquiel, our brothers and sisters will distrust you that much more!_**

Pausing just long enough to snort her disgust, Storm retorted, _Then hopefully NERV will arrive to deal with him. I will contact Gladiator; maybe he can help alert NERV to Sahaquiel's intentions, if they don't already know._ Moving towards her window, the wind witch frowned as something else occurred to her. _Tabris…if I don't help protect Sahaquiel…will the others…?_

**_Sahaquiel has already announced his intent to attack you, and he is disregarding our destiny. Something that has never once happened before, _**Tabris told her in what she supposed was a hopeful manner. **_I doubt anything will come of it if you do not aide him. But if you _attack_ him for any reason…_**

Storm gave a quick nod as she went up to her window. _I understand, _she told the Angel of Free Will. _Please, try to help the others understand that randomly attacking the Lilim will not achieve our goals. That we cannot follow Sahaquiel's example by letting this madness destroy us all._

**_I will try, my sister,_** Tabris assured her earnestly. **_But unless the Lilim prove themselves capable of defending themselves alone this day, I doubt anything I could do would make any difference._**

_I understand, _Storm told him grimly as she slipped out her bedroom window. The wind rising up and carrying her away even as she contacted Gladiator, setting him into motion.

* * *

"The Angel…it's _not _coming towards us?" Shinji gaped in utter astonishment. Barely able to fathom what the two women before him had just told him.

"That's correct," Misato spoke tersely, any trace of her normal party girl attitude gone as she looked at the three children before her. It had been several minutes since Shinji and Rei had arrived at NERV to find Asuka already in the situation room, with Misato and Ritsuko waiting worriedly for their arrival. Shortly after the three pilots had been assembled, and the German had taken a moment to snipe at the others' tardiness, the Captain had called them to order. Then the doctor explained in a quick, business-like manner everything that had happened since the Angel had first been detected.

"Fortunately, no one was hurt as a result of the Angel's initial attack, but it is currently on course for Tokyo-2," Ritsuko intoned ominously. "If it maintains its present speed, we have just over ten hours before gets there."

Feeling a deep chill as he considered these words, Shinji looked down at the floor of the situation room. There before him was a visual representation of the accumulated data, as well as the image of the Angel itself as it slowly hovered across the countryside, creeping towards its next target.

"Hmph. Looks pretty ridiculous, if you ask me," Asuka decided. "This shouldn't be too tough. I bet I could handle that thing all by myself!"

Heaving a weary sigh as he once again had to swallow Asuka's bravado, Shinji was gratified as Rei broke in. "It will not be easy to defeat this Angel," the albino commented. "Given its present altitude, a long-range offensive would seem to be our best chance."

"I thought so, too, Rei," Ritsuko nodded grimly. "Fortunately, we still have the positronic sniper rifle that we got from the JSSDF, and I've ordered it to be readied for this battle." While Shinji and the other children were looking up in pleasure at this news, the doctor frowned worriedly. "However, there is another problem. Given the course the Angel is presently taking, we won't be able to connect the rifle to any stationary power sources without going directly to Tokyo-2 itself."

"That's right. And if we do that, it would mean having a battle right outside of the city. So even if we were successful in defeating this Angel, it's body could still fall on Tokyo-2 and completely destroy it," Misato informed them tersely. "The JSSDF is already mobilizing an evacuation team, but Tokyo-2 is heavily populated. The odds of successfully evacuating everyone in time aren't good." The purple-haired Captain frowned, as if remembering something else. "In any case, I'd rather not risk millions of homes if I don't have to."

"Yeah. We've been taking enough heat without being responsible for wiping out an entire city," Ritsuko chimed in. "This, of course, means that we will completely dependent on the mobile generators for this battle. And despite the fact that this Angel is moving slowly, it is still far more mobile than the 5th Angel was. So even if it maintains its present course and altitude, which it doesn't have to, there is still a chance it could dodge a direct shot to its core."

"Then...we won't be able to use the rifle?" Shinji gathered, not liking the sound of this.

"Oh, we can still use the rifle," Ritsuko informed them tersely. "But it won't be at full power, and we'll only have enough energy for three shots before recharging. To make matters worse, we can't be sure how effective the rifle itself will. Not only are we dealing with a mobile target, but this Angel is also capable of shedding parts of its own body that could theoretically intercept any long-range bombardments. We also have to account for the possibility that its core is well insulated. Considering that it is surrounded by highly explosive tissue, I feel that is a safe assumption."

While the three Children were taking this in, Shinji frowned grimly. Though no tactical expert, he had seen enough action to realize that the odds were not in their favor. "So what are we going to do?"

"We have to neutralize the Angel. Through close combat," Rei stated firmly, taking everyone by surprise with this.

"What?" Asuka gaped, raising an eyebrow in such a manner that showed exactly what she thought of Rei's intelligence.

"You've got the right idea, Rei," Misato nodded. As all three pilots stared in shock at the Captain, she began to outline her plan. "For this operation, we will be employing a two-pronged attack. One of the Evas will be stationed on the ground, along the Angel's current trajectory, while the other Eva will be dropped from a transport plane directly onto the Angel itself."

Stunned by this statement, both Shinji and Asuka just stared at the Captain, with the redhead's mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Only Rei was completely placid as Misato went on. "Shinji?

"Huh?" Shinji started. He then jumped up slightly and stood a bit straighter. "Uh, yes, Misato?"

"You'll be the one directly engaging the Angel directly," Misato informed him flatly. "Unit 01 will be fitted with the full F-Type equipment and armor, as well as a progressive axe. Your objective will to be locate the Angel's core and destroy it, or failing that, to force it lower to the ground so that Asuka can take it out."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Asuka shouted incredulously. "You mean you're actually trusting _him _to go after the Angel? This idiot couldn't fight his way out of wet paper bag!"

Stung by this accusation, Shinji shot a killing glare at the redhead. "Hey, you can't say that to me!"

"Just try and stop me, you _dummkopf!"_ Asuka sneered, her words dripping with disdain. "Or have you forgotten who was the one who captured an actual _living _Angel while you were just sitting around on the sidelines?"

"You got lucky with an Angel that was in a _coma_! I had to fight _three _of them that were actually _attacking_ me before you even came here!" Shinji shot back immediately. "Besides, you're the one who got us lost in those tunnels the last time! And if it weren't for the Surfer taking out the last Angel -!"

"Watch it, baka, or you won't need an Angel to put you out of my misery!" Asuka snarled, raising her fist in Shinji's face. "And don't you _dare _mention that chrome-plated, half-Angel freak to me ever again!"

"Asuka! Shinji! Stop that! We don't have time to waste on some pathetic argument!" Ritsuko growled, staring daggers at the two of them.

"That's right. We have to focus on the mission right now. Whatever problems you two have with each other will have to wait for now," Misato told them in a gentler fashion before focusing on the redhead. "And to answer your question, Asuka, there are two reasons why I chose you to be the sniper for this mission. The first is that the accuracy of the rifle is highly dependent on the synch ability of the user. Given your current ratio, you're our best chance of accurately hitting the Angel, should it come down to that."

Blinking a few times as she processed these words, Asuka then grinned broadly as she placed her hands to her hips. "Well, of course! That makes perfect sense!" she declared obnoxiously, turning a superior look on Shinji. "After all, we all know who the best pilot is here, don't we?"

While Shinji was wondering whether or not it would be worth it to try and say anything to this, Ritsuko broke in. "There is another thing to consider," she mentioned. "Even though most of the essential repairs to Unit 02 have been completed, we haven't managed to finish the repairs to its armor."

"What?" Asuka screeched, her good mood instantly vaporized. "What do you mean, the armor isn't done yet?"

"Don't worry. It shouldn't affect your performance in the field," Misato broke in, trying to soothe Asuka's oversized ego. "However, the lingering damage would render your Eva vulnerable in close combat. And given the explosive properties of this Angel's physiology, this is an unacceptable risk."

Lowering her eyes, Asuka was silent for a time while Rei asked, "Captain Katsuragi, what are my orders? With Unit 00 still inoperable…"

"You'll have to remain here on standby," Misato told her apologetically.

"Heh! Too bad, Wondergirl!" Asuka grinned wickedly. "Oh, well! It's not like we actually need you, so…"

"Hey, cut it out! Stop treating her like that!" Shinji gritted. He then looked over at Rei, just long enough to see her lower her eyes at this stinging jab. Something that resulted in a low, angry rumbling echoing within his throat, his heart thudding that much harder in his chest, and sense like he had just gulped down a glass of molten lava. "Why do you keep acting like this, anyway? You really _are _a Devil!"

_"What did you just say?"_ Asuka shrilled, practically jumping in Shinji's face with fists clenched and ready for action.

"Alright, that's enough!" Misato shouted, once again snapping both children out of it. "We've got enough problems with this Angel without fighting among ourselves!" Stepping towards them both, Misato was soon towering over the three pilots with a look on her face that would have sent just about any Angel running for the hills. "Whatever issues you've got with each other are officially on hold until after the mission is over! So why don't you save that aggression for the Angel?"

Torn between Misato's glare and Asuka's fiery blue eyes, Shinji was completely still until Rei approached him. "Ikari-kun, please," she told him in that quiet, gentle voice of hers. "Captain Katsuragi is right. We have to focus on the mission for now."

Turning to look at Rei, Shinji found his gaze filled with the blood red of the albino's eyes. And to his amazement, he instantly began to calm down. It was as if the anger and hostility Asuka was inspiring in him was being soothed just by looking into Rei's gentle features.

_How does she do that? _Shinji found himself wondering, the rage he felt slowly melting away. _She's so…peaceful. She…_

Shinji wasn't able to finish this thought, for ironically, Rei chose that moment to look away and break the spell she herself had woven on him. "Captain…when will the operation begin?"

"We're still loading all the support equipment for the Evas, and we have to finish equipping Unit 01 with the F-Type equipment. Then have to do a system's check on the sniper rifle and its support equipment," Misato informed her. "About an hour, I'd say."

"I see," Rei nodded thoughtfully. "Then perhaps Shinji and Asuka should get some rest before they go?"

As Misato studied the albino, her professional air quickly softened as a smile spread across her face. "Good thinking, Rei," she nodded before returning her attention to the volatile pilots. "Why don't you two go get something to eat or drink? We'll let you know when everything is ready."

"Okay, Misato," Shinji nodded with a sense of relief. Taking a moment to glare some of his remaining animosity at Asuka, he then started away from them, fully intent on finding some nice, quiet space in which to relax. Or at least, relax as much as he could, considering the fact that he was going to be air-dropped onto an Angel in the near future.

_Still, it can't be any harder than diving into a volcano, _Shinji thought, recalling how effortlessly Unit 02 and its D-Type armor had made that plunge. _And if the rookie can do that…well, I guess I can handle something like this!_

As Shinji continued forward, wondering why Misato was so tolerant of someone who was so completely impossible to deal with, a voice intruded upon his thoughts. "Ikari-kun." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Rei following a polite distance behind him. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Huh? Oh, sure, Rei!" Shinji smiled, grateful for the distraction. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when Aida-kun invited us to go to this…cosplay party?" Rei asked, to which Shinji quickly nodded. "I was wondering…do you intend to go?"

Of all the things Shinji had envisioned Rei asking him, this was quite possibly the last thing he had thought of. "Uh…well, yeah. I mean…we did tell we'd come if we could. Didn't we?"

"We did," Rei confirmed. "The reason I asked is because…I was wondering if you had decided upon what costume you would wear."

"No. To be honest, with everything that's been happening, I really haven't had much chance to think about it," Shinji admitted bashfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I talked to Horaki-chan about it, and we decided to go looking for costumes this weekend," Rei explained. "I thought that, if you hadn't selected a costume for yourself, then…perhaps you could come along with us."

"Oh. I see," Shinji got out after a moment's pause. Then his lips settled into a slight frown as he considered this suggestion. On the one hand, he really didn't like going to the mall to begin with. It was as loud and crowded a place as he could imagine to begin with. And he just wasn't into shopping for the fun of shopping the way Misato and some girls were.

_Still, Rei doesn't go shopping a lot, _Shinji reminded himself. _And if it's just for a costume, then…I guess it should be okay._

After several seconds of silent deliberation, Shinji noticed that Rei was still standing there, completely silent as she looked expectantly at him. Letting out a slight gasp, he finally smiled at her and said, "Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess that'll be okay. Why not?"

"I'm glad," Rei told him, only to lower her eyes, a tint of pink shining in her cheeks. "That is…I think it would be good for us to…go together. It would be more…efficient."

"Uh, yeah," Shinji replied shyly, averting his own eyes. "I guess it would be." An awkward silence followed these words. A silence that left both teens standing there, struggling to find something else to say, or at least a graceful manner in which to part company. A silence which both their eyes shifted about, their hearts beat just a little bit faster, and the air about them seemed a few degrees warmer.

In a short time, the silence that had wrapped about them became so oppressive that Shinji was forced to speak, just to break free of it. "So – !" he got out, surprising himself almost as much as he did Rei with this utterance. "I guess…I have some time before we have to go, huh?"

"You do," Rei agreed quietly.

"Uh, then…maybe we could just…go have something to drink," Shinji finally got out. "You know…while Misato and the others are getting stuff ready, huh? Then we could…you know? Talk more about the party, and…?"

Even as Shinji trailed off helplessly, Rei studied the boy, completely motionless as another shroud of silence crept over them. But unlike the last time, this silence was broken by a brilliant smile that slowly spread across the 1st Child's face. A smile so brilliant that she practically glowed as a result.

"I…would like that, Ikari-kun," Rei finally told him.

"Oh. Good!" Shinji responded, feeling a wave of relief crash through him, leaving him momentarily breathless. "Well, then…okay, uh…then let's go."

"Yes," Rei agreed, moving up alongside of him. The two of them exchanged somewhat nervous looks before they both started towards one of the base cafes.

"Oh, by the way? Speaking of Kensuke?" Shinji spoke up, eager to continue the conversation. "I got a call from him just after we got to the base."

"You did?" Rei answered, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah. I had just gotten to the locker room, too," Shinji admitted bashfully. "Anyway, he just wanted to know what I was doing, and if we could go check out this new game store that just opened up."

"I see," Rei returned quickly. "And did you tell him about our situation?"

"No. I just told him I was at NERV, and that I'd talk to him later," Shinji answered, a slight frown marking his features. "It was kinda funny, though. He seemed kinda distracted, and…well, he didn't even ask me why I was here. He just…said that it was no problem, and he'd see me later."

"That does not sound like Aida-kun," Rei admitted with her usual gift for understatement.

"Yeah, I know," Shinji agreed. Then he put the matter out of his mind and asked, "So…what would you like to drink?"

* * *

The winds were heavy with humidity and foreboding as Storm soared anxiously through the skies that her troubled spirits twisted with ever darkening clouds and rumbles of thunder. Her Angelic senses already painting an accurate picture of the world around her, of natural forces that were both at her command, and beyond her control. Of the destroyer that numbered amongst her brothers and sisters that was steadily approaching her position…and the power of the ally she had forcibly drafted into her services. An ally that, despite all the guilt and misgivings she suffered as a result of his creation, she was grateful beyond belief to have at her side.

"So, NERV is on their way?" Storm asked Gladiator, the titanic guardian flying a short distance next to her. A truly imposing figure with his mighty arms stretched out before him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously in anticipation of what was to come.

"That is correct, milady," Gladiator assured her. "As you asked, I had my human self contact the 3rd Child, to see if there was any sign that NERV was aware of Sahaquiel's activities. When he said he was already at their base, I proceeded to where NERV keeps and launches the planes they use to transport the Evas and their support equipment. They were loading one of them with some kind of weapon before I departed."

"You did not stay to watch the launch?" Storm asked, concerned by this apparent lapse in judgment.

"I'm…afraid I could not," Gladiator admitted, a hint of shame to his words. "NERV's security forces were present, guarding the perimeter. I dared not have my human self approach too closely, or stay too long, lest he be detained by them. But I did see the one transport plane, milady, and saw it launch after I assumed my current form."

"Good. Then it's almost certain that NERV will take a position to intercept Sahaquiel somewhere along this path," Storm nodded, grateful for this. Despite her assurances to Tabris, despite the information he had given her regarding NERV's detection systems, she had been deathly afraid that they would somehow fail to notice her crazed brother's appearance, or would be delayed in trying to intercept it. Leaving her to potentially choose between the former Angel of Thunder's last request to her…and the lives of the millions of people who also called Tokyo-2 their home.

Shaking herself free of this awful thought, the wind rider looked hard at her companion. "Gladiator, we must be very careful here. Given both your actions and mine, it is almost certain that NERV will try to attack us if we get too close to them. Still, we must get as close as possible to them without being detected. If something goes wrong, we might have to distract Sahaquiel, or at least lead him to them so he can be stopped."

"I understand, milady," Gladiator assured her. "But fear not. Just take my hand, and I shall make certain that you are not detected."

"Thank you, Gladiator," Storm smiled, feeling twin waves of guilt and gratitude as she reached out to her ally. The purple-skinned warrior took her hand in his own, his mighty fist surprisingly gentle as it took hold of her. There was no abrupt change, nothing that could be seen by human eyes, but the wind rider had other senses at her disposal. She could easily detect the aura that Gladiator was radiating about her. An aura that wrapped about her like a warm blanket, putting her at ease and insulating her from prying eyes.

"However, I must caution you, milady," Gladiator told her gently. "You must remain in contact with me at all times, lest you be detected. And if I am forced to go into battle…"

"I know. Tabris warned me about that," Storm nodded. Recalling the warning she had been given about how her ally generated a detectable pattern when he donned his armor and weapons. "But don't worry about that, though. If we're lucky, you won't need to fight anyone, let alone NERV."

"Very well," Gladiator returned. His tone making it clear that he really didn't care whether he fought or not. He would still do as he was told.

_I wonder what kind of person you truly are, beneath the Helmet's power, _Storm wondered sadly, thinking of the scrawny boy she had met and subsequently deceived. Another pang of guilt stabbing at her heart.

Then Storm frowned intensely, dumping a mental bucket of water on her head. Now was not the time for such thought. All that mattered was the task at hand. And so, she and Gladiator continued along the path that they knew Sahaquiel to be taking himself.

Some time passed as the two caped figures soared the skies, time in which Storm's fears tried over and over again to reassert themselves, carrying with them everything that could and probably would go wrong, along with all the horrendous consequences that would then result of her failure. Time and again, she would quash them, force them back down, only to have them creep back to the surface and creep before her eyes, more insistent each time.

Evan as Storm was grunting with the effort of keeping her mind clear, she felt Gladiator's grip tighten, the purple titan slowing down. "Milady, look!" he started, pointing off into the distance. "Over there."

Instinctively halting the winds she rode upon, Storm came to a halt as she turned to look in the indicated direction. Only to smile when she realized their immediate quest had ended. "An Eva."

"The one I crushed," Gladiator chimed in, a hint of smug superiority and triumph in his tone. "And there appears to be some manner of equipment there as well."

"We can get a better look from above," Storm declared. Gladiator nodded his agreement, and the two of them began their ascent, climbing up ever higher until they had a clear view of both the Evangelion. It was kneeling in the middle of a grassy field with the occasional tree and brush, its umbilical already in place, and was surrounded by large pieces of equipment and people that were moving about, fussing over both.

"That's strange," Gladiator muttered, his eyes narrowed as he studied the crimson titan and the people surrounding it with a distinctive frown. "I see only one Evangelion. And from what I can see of its armor, it has not been fully repaired. Where are the other two?"

"I…do not know," Storm wondered, her insides slowly knotting up. Looking worriedly at her ally, she asked, "When you were in NERV, could you tell what condition the other Evas were in?"

"I did severe damage to Unit 02, milady, in retribution for its role in capturing Sandalphon," Gladiator answered easily. Then he frowned somewhat before adding, "However, I regret to inform you that I inflicted substantial damage upon the other two Evas as well. Not enough to cripple them permanently, but…"

Pressing her lips tightly together, Storm considered her ally's words for a time. "But perhaps enough that they won't send all the Evas out at once unless they have to," she muttered, fear wrapping about her heart even as she said this.

"There is another possibility," Gladiator commented. "Perhaps the other Evas have been stationed in a different location. If one attempt to stop Sahaquiel fails…"

"Then they could have the rest of the Evangelions in a backup position, just in case," Storm nodded, seeing the sense in this. Unfortunately for her renewed hope, practically reared its ugly head. "Or this could be the backup point itself." A pregnant silence followed this statement, a silence that lasted until the wind witch looked hard at her ally. "I think we should act under the assumption that this is it. That if Sahaquiel gets past this point…then NERV will have failed."

Heaving a deep breath, Gladiator eventually nodded his assent. "I understand, milady," he told her before returning his attention the people moving about below. "What the…?"

"What is it?" Storm asked. But before her ally could answer, she saw what he was looking herself…and gasped in horror.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Gladiator wondered, frowning as he studied that massive rifle that the NERV technicians were working on. "My human self has made an extensive study of the Evangelions and their weapons, and he's never seen anything like that."

"I have," Storm answered grimly. As Gladiator looked up at her in surprise, the white-haired girl's mind fell back into the past, to the very day she had been reborn. A day that had been followed by her watching as the triumphant NERV personnel gladly paraded the monster weapon below her through town before returning it the depths of the Geofront. "That is the weapon…they used to slay my brother."

"What?" Gladiator gaped, shock writing itself across his features as he stared at his creator. "Milady…are you sure of this?"

Slowly looking up at her ally, Storm allowed some of the pain and horror she had felt that day slip past her defenses and be shown to another soul. "I am sure. I could never forget anything about that day," she told him before returning her gaze to the massive gun below. "Especially not…_that _thing."

Once again, Gladiator snapped his eyes at Storm, only to return them to the sniper rifle below. "Really," he purred in a voice filled with intrigue. A voice that made the weather witch look up again, her face twisting into a frown as she gazed at her ally. An ally who was looking down at the rifle like he was a kid in a toy store and had just found the biggest, brightest toy he could ever hope to find.

"Gladiator…?" Storm got out, her voice heavy with warning.

The effect was immediate. Gladiator tore his eyes away from the massive weapon and practically snapped to attention. "Forgive me, milady. It's just…my human self is highly intrigued by weapons such as this. And…"

"No, it's alright, Gladiator. Forgive me," Storm told him earnestly. Doing her best to shove the painful memories to the side, she studied the scene below one last time before looking about in every direction. "Still, it's pretty obvious that this must be NERV's backup plan. If the other Evas fail, then…"

"I see," Gladiator nodded. "Do you believe that rifle to be capable of killing Sahaquiel?"

"Yes," Storm replied instantly, recalling the blinding beam of destruction that she had seen strike down her brother, smashing his smooth, crystalline surface open and tearing him apart from the inside-out. "If Sahaquiel comes this far, then he's doomed." As this dread certainty settled upon them both, the wind rider quickly focused on the present. "Let's get bit farther away. We don't want NERV to see us. But we'll stay nearby, just in case we have to lead Sahaquiel closer to the ground."

"As you wish, milady," Gladiator told her. As one, the both of them flew a good distance away from the NERV encampment, close enough to see, but far enough away so that normal, human eyes would fail to detect them. And there, they waited.

At least an hour passed, the caped figures holding position in the air, doing relatively little. They exchanged idle conversation, with Gladiator revealing several things that his human self found interesting, such as the latest mangas and animes, as well as the latest movies, but other than that, they did absolutely nothing but watch and wait. All the while Storm's Angelic senses continued to paint a picture of Sahaquiel's slow advance. An advance that did not slacken in the least as her brother came ever closer.

Finally, it became clear that whatever measures NERV might have taken against Sahaquiel before this point were ineffective when his orange form finally appeared in the distance. "Here he comes," Storm muttered with grim disappointment. No matter how much she would have wanted to avoid this, it was now clear that it was now all but impossible to avoid dealing with Sahaquiel in person. Fear and worry creasing her features, she looked up at her ally. "Now, remember, Gladiator, whatever happens, we must _not _engage Sahaquiel directly. We have to make certain that _NERV _kills him, and no one else."

"I understand, milady," Gladiator told her earnestly. Then he smiled determinedly at the approaching Angel. "It should be no trouble whatsoever to lead him closer to the ground, and his doom. If you so wish."

Smiling her gratitude, Storm sighed as another stab of guilt was felt. "Thank you, but for now, we have to keep an eye out for the Silver Surfer or Spirit. We can't let them interfere with this, no matter what."

"Understood, milady," Gladiator answered quickly. "I will keep watch, then."

"Thank you," Storm replied, managing a brief a smile. A smile that was completely abolished as she returned her focus to the encroaching destroyer.

_That's right. Just come a bit closer, Sahaquiel, _she murmured privately, knowing that her brother could not hear her, even if she projected her thoughts. Looking on as her brother, her enemy drew ever closer. _I won't let you destroy everything I've done, just to satisfy your madness._

It wasn't long before Sahaquiel was close enough for Storm to make out the details of his body. The finger-like appendages sprouting from his arms, the eye that marked his belly, along with the core that held his soul. And more alarming for her, the way Sahaquiel wallowed drunkenly in mid-air, like he had just downed a couple gallons of beer.

Almost saddened at how the madness had so clearly claimed her brother, Storm gasped in surprise when Gladiator tightened his grip on her hand. "Milady! Look!"

"What is it?" Storm gasped as Gladiator pointed off into the distance. Tearing her gaze away from Sahaquiel, the wind rider narrowed her eyes, only to widen them once again when she saw what her ally had seen. Her heart sinking as she took in the silvery sheen of one of the approaching figures.

_Why couldn't you have left this alone? _Storm shrieked inwardly, the madness loosening her control over her own emotions. _Why can't you understand that Adam isn't the monster you make him out to be? He just wanted what's best for his children! That's all!_

Even as Storm silently cursed the two flying figures with everything she was worth, Gladiator directed his gaze at her. "Milady, what do you wish for me to do?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Storm steadied herself. Forcing herself to remain in control of her emotions, and the situation. "We'll have to stop them before they can get too close Sahaquiel. Buy NERV enough time to do their job," she told him in a lightly trembling voice. "You go ahead and intercept them. I'll make certain that they can't get anywhere near Sahaquiel until he has been killed."

"So you will it, milady. So it will be done," Gladiator returned. Releasing his hold on her hand, he brought both of his fists down upon the broken triangle on his chest. The triangle then became whole, its light resolving into his armor even as he shot off towards the other superwomen.

Watching in satisfaction as Gladiator flew forth, Storm turned her attention to her rogue brother. "Whirlwinds, gather about my brother!" she commanded, lightning crackling about her frame as she gestured towards the figure of Sahaquiel. In mere moments, heavy storm clouds and thunderheads rippled into existence, completely transforming what had once been clear, blue skies into a shroud of rumbling darkness. The clouds began to rapidly swirl about, forming turbulent vortexes that eagerly snaked down towards the earth below. Before long, about a dozen tornadoes hung in the sky around Sahaquiel like the bars of a cage, moving as he did.

"There. _That _should keep them at bay," Storm told herself, feeling an edge of satisfaction as she foiled Adam's slayer. And even better was that the spinning tornadoes, while fierce and powerful, didn't reach down to the ground. They wouldn't interfere with NERV's efforts.

Taking one last look at her handiwork, Storm gathered the air around her and flew forth. Ready to join Gladiator in battle, and defend the Angel of Thunder's dream.

* * *

"So the evacuation is going okay so far?" Shinji wondered as he sat within Unit 01's Entry Plug. The notorious berserker held securely within the transport plane's gantry

"Well, the JSSDF is doing their best. And it's looking pretty good so far," Misato confirmed from her place within theMobileCommandCenter, which was situated near where Unit 02 was. "But they say that over ninety percent of the city population haven't been evacuated yet. And with the time we have left…it's going to be close." Frowning intensely, Misato shoved her worries to the side. "What about you, Shinji-kun? Any problems with the F-Type equipment?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Not really. Everything seems to be working just fine," Shinji replied, quickly checking Unit 01's status. Unlike the time when Unit 01 had just used the enhanced F-Type battery modules in its pursuit of Jet Alone, the Eva was wearing the full armor. Every part of its body was fitted with thick plates of armor, specifically designed for close combat. And though a good deal of the horned destroyer's mobility was sacrificed as a result, Shinji decided he wouldn't object to the extra protection if the Angel blew up in his face.

Nodding in response, Misato spoke to another person whose image hung within the Entry Plug. "What about you, Ritsuko? What's the Angel's current status?"

"It looks like it's realized we're up to something," Ritsuko told them grimly. "As soon as Unit 02 was deployed, it began to ascend. It's looking pretty unsteady from here, but it's presently at an altitude of eight thousand feet and climbing. And it's not holding a stable flight anymore; it's veering about almost like it's drunk or something."

Growling beneath her voice in a very unladylike manner, Misato let out a few choice profanities. "So much for getting this thing with one shot," the Captain grumbled unhappily before focusing on the 3rd Child. "Looks like it's all up to you, Shinji. If you can't force this thing closer to the ground…"

Nodding tersely as Misato trailed off, Shinji answered, "I understand, Misato."

"Now, remember, Shinji, the pilot of the transport will be coordinating with the MAGI. You won't be launched until we're certain you'll connect with the target," Ritsuko told him with an air of consummate professionalism. "But once you're in the air, that's it. If you miss or lose your grip on the Angel, then you won't get another chance."

Before Shinji could say anything to this, Misato smiled for his benefit. "Don't worry, Rits. I'm sure Shinji can handle this," she told him earnestly. Only to jump when a beeping sound was heard on the scientist's end. "What is it?"

Looking down to check her data, Ritsuko's expression then turned to one of pure poison. "The MAGI just detected another pattern. A blue/red one, so it's not Spirit," she reported vehemently. "It must be that other girl. The one Gladiator called Storm." Quickly checking another display, the faux-blonde's face continued to grow more toxic. "The satellite has just locked onto her. As well as _three _other targets!"

"Three of them?" Misato cried out in dismay. Quickly regaining herself, the purple-haired woman focused on her friend. "Is one of them that monster that attacked us? Gladiator?"

"Confirmed. He's heading towards the Silver Surfer, and what looks like Spirit," Ritsuko told them, her frown growing more intense. "But…I'm not getting a reading off of Spirit anymore. No pattern whatsoever."

"Never mind her. What about the other two?" Misato demanded even as Shinji suffered a major qualm. If the Surfer or Spirit destroyed the Angel before he could even launch…

"Gladiator's heading straight towards the Surfer and Spirit. Storm's holding position right now, but – wait. I'm picking some anomalous atmospheric activity," Ritsuko reported tensely as she studied her readouts. Only for her face to fall in astonishment. "Misato! The local weather patterns are going completely crazy! Air pressure is dropping and local wind speeds -!"

Shinji never heard the rest of this statement, for a massive impact hit the plane. The sound of metal groaning in protest echoed through the Entry Plug as the 3rd Child looked about in shock. "What's happening?"

"A large system of tornadoes has just appeared in your area!" Ritsuko reported, not quite screaming. "It's ringed around the Angel and is moving with it! It came out of nowhere!"

"Looks like Storm's living up to her name," Misato muttered harshly. "Are we in any trouble here?"

"Uh, no. Not right now," Ritsuko told her after quickly double-checking her readouts. "The tornadoes aren't close to the ground. As long as they don't go any lower, you shouldn't experience anything but heightened wind and possible rain." Even as these words inspired a sense of relief in her listeners, the scientist dropped the other shoe on their respective heads. "But Misato, there is no way the transport plane can get anywhere near the Angel with that kind of storm activity! The tornadoes would rip it apart long before it even got close!"

Growling beneath her breath, Misato's entire body tensed up. "Alright, fine! Then we'll have to just go with the sniper, and hope that it -!"

"Misato, I'm sorry, but there's no way that'll work now!" Ritsuko informed her remorsefully. "The tornadoes surrounding the Angel are causing enough of a disturbance that there's no way to accurately target the core! Even the atmospheric activity would be enough to throw the targeting system off! And with only three shots…"

The doctor didn't continue. She didn't have to. Shinji and Misato already knew the situation. Unless the Angel's core was destroyed, it could recover from any damage inflicted upon it and just keep moving on. And Storm had effectively destroyed any chance they had of delivering the necessary lethal blow.

Bringing her fist down in frustration, Misato snarled fiercely, bearing more resemblance to a wounded animal than a military officer at that point. "Alright, fine! Then we'll just have to wait here, and hope like hell the Surfer and Spirit can either deal those two maniacs or take out the Angel themselves!"

"Misato, wait!" Shinji cried out. "But you said that…if they beat the Angel…"

"I know, Shinji. I know!" Misato growled in frustration. "But right now, we don't have any other choice."

These words coming across like a death sentence, Shinji slowly collapsed into his seat. That was it, he knew. It was over. Either the Silver Surfer or Spirit would be forced to destroy the Angel for them. Once again, NERV and the Evas would be made to look useless in the eyes of the world at large, and when his father returned, he would make sure that all the blame would fall squarely on Misato's shoulders. She would be discredited, lose her job, and then…

_She…she won't be our guardian anymore, _Shinji knew, thinking of what would happen to him and Rei. Knew full well that their lives would be entirely in the hands of Gendo Ikari. And after ten years living with that, after seeing how shabbily he treated Rei, he knew just how cruel such a fate would be.

All their lives were about to be destroyed, just so his father could save his own reputation. And there wasn't a single thing Shinji could do to stop it.

* * *

"Shit! And I thought you were exaggerating a bit when you told me about Storm's powers!" Spirit spat as she flew determinedly forwards, her armor seeming to shimmer with fearful anticipation. "There's no way NERV can even get close to that Angel now!"

The Silver Surfer just gritted her teeth as she stared at the Angel, effectively barricaded off by the massive tornadoes and erratic weather. Both prongs of Misato's plan rendered impotent by the forces of nature that were at Storm's command.

"So…any idea what she's up to?" Spirit wondered, eyeing her partner warily. The Silver Surfer looked questioningly at the winged girl, who shrugged and explained, "Well, you know her better than I do. What do you think she's trying to? She has to know how dangerous that Angel is, so why is she protecting it?"

"I…do not know," the Surfer admitted tersely as she tried to make sense of the situation. "Storm told me before that her purpose was to bring peace to our two races."

"So…you think she's stalling us so she can try and convince that thing not to blow up any other cities?" Spirit muttered dubiously. "I hate to break it to her, but none of the Angels I've seen have been interested in talking out their problems!" Shaking her head unhappily, she eyed the Surfer. "So what now? If we don't kill that Angel, then Tokyo-2 is finished! And if we _do _kill it, then…"

"I know what will happen," the Silver Surfer broke in, not wanting to think of the consequences. Of the suffering that would once again result of her actions. "Our only option is to defeat Storm. If she loses consciousness, the tornadoes she has conjured should dissipate."

"Makes sense. However, I get the feeling that's gonna be easier said than done," Spirit agreed. "It looks like she's sent out a welcoming committee."

Though the Silver Surfer still wasn't quite used to such vernacular, she was able to get the gist of what her friend was saying. Even as Spirit spoke, a massive, purple figure rushed towards them, and though it should have been impossible, the mercurial superwoman could have sworn that she could see blood in Gladiator's eyes.

"Spirit, you must leave Gladiator to me," the Silver Surfer told her quickly.

Clearly stunned by this, the winged adventuress gawked at her companion. "What? Are you crazy? I thought you said he beat you last -!"

"He did. But I have fought Gladiator before. I know what to expect from him," the Surfer quickly explained. "Besides, it's Storm we have to stop, not Gladiator. And we don't have much time before the transport plane runs out of fuel, or the Angel gets past Pilot Sohryu's position."

"But, Re- I mean, Surfer!" Spirit got out, almost tripping herself on the wrong name. "I mean…even with this armor, I'm not sure I can…if Storm can do all _that, _then -!"

"I know, but Storm must have her own limits. And generating and maintaining a weather system such as that must take a toll on her," the Silver Surfer returned instantly. "Besides, we have no choice. We have to stop Storm quickly so NERV can stop the Angel. There's no other way."

Spirit looked ready to protest, but then another voice intruded. "Halt!" came the imperious voice of Gladiator, the massive warrior soaring up before them. Crossing his arms as he glared at the two superwomen, he studied them carefully. "Neither of you shall pass beyond this point. Milady commands it."

Both superwomen tensed at this demand. "And why should we listen to you?" Spirit wondered, taking on the mannerisms she employed as class representative. "The last time I checked, you were on the side of the Angels. And notthe _good_ kind, I mean."

"Because if you do not listen to me, I will crush you both without mercy," Gladiator retorted instantly. "Milady has commanded that she not be interfered with, and her word is my law."

"Wow. That's nice. I must say, it's actually refreshing to meet a real man who actually treats a girl with respect," Spirit replied with a wry look. "But I'm afraid that we're just not that good at following the rules."

"If you challenge me, I will not be held responsible for the suffering that you -!" Gladiator started, only to be cut off when the Silver Surfer launched twin beams of electric blue at him. Beams that solidified about the purple warrior's mouth and arms.

"Spirit! Go! Now!" the Silver Surfer cried out, focusing all her strength on maintaining the bindings even as Gladiator fought. His hugely muscled frame bulged within the energy restraints, causing them to bend and warp. "I'll keep him busy! You have to stop Storm!"

Spirit hesitated for an instant, a protest on her lips before she realized darted a glance at their foe, and realized that he was already forcing his way free. "Right," she finally gritted before shooting forward with a flap of her wings. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

_I will try to do so, Horaki-chan, _the Silver Surfer spoke inwardly. Clamping down on her fears even as Gladiator roared in defiance before flexing his entire body, snapping the energy bindings instantly.

"Argh! I warned you!" Gladiator snarled, crimson death lighting up his eyes as he swung about. But before he could lash out at the shrinking form of Spirit, the Silver Surfer fired off another large blast, striking the purple titan in the small of his back.

"She is not your opponent, Gladiator! I am!" the Surfer told him, pouring as much power into this single attack as she could. "If you wish to stop Spirit, then you'll have to defeat me first."

Whipping about to look at his attacker, Gladiator clenched his fists dangerously. "I spared your life once before, Silver Surfer," he intoned vehemently, expanding his AT-Field. "But today…_I will have your head!"_

The triangle upon Gladiator's chest glowed brilliantly, sending a bolt of light into his hand even as he rushed his foe, death pouring from his eyes. On impulse, the Surfer easily neutralized her enemy's AT-Field before she angled her board to absorb the twin beams. But the massive warrior wasn't done. Crimson doom still pouring from his eyes, he flew on top of his foe, taking his new broadsword and slashing it at her from then side.

But unlike before, the Silver Surfer was ready. Gathering up the power of her board, the silver-skinned girl generated a protective aura about her left arm and raised it up to block the heavy blade. This wasn't enough to completely block out the impact of the sword; every bone in her body quaked before the immense strength of Gladiator. But even as she was slowly driven down to her knees, grunting in protest, the quicksilver adventuress gathered another orb of power in her free hand, and launched the entirety of it into Gladiator's face.

Crying out in protest, Gladiator tumbled backwards, dropping his sword as he clawed at his steaming face. Losing no time, the Silver Surfer rose up again and fired another set of blasts at her foe, angling herself so as to drive her foe down towards the earth below.

But Gladiator was not going down without a fight. Generating a massive shield, the purple titan raised it up to intercept the bombardment. Lightning blue power spilled off the shield like water off a duck's back, allowing him to suck in a deep breath. His lungs filled to capacity, the mighty warrior exhaled sharply, sending a gust of wind at the Silver Surfer with the strength of a massive hurricane. Just enough to knock her off-balance, sending the beams elsewhere.

"Nicely done, Surfer," Gladiator grudged, his eyes once again burning with destruction. "But out here in the open, I reign supreme!"

"That remains to be seen," the Silver Surfer countered, intercepting the beams with a bolt of her own. The two attacks slammed into each with other with cataclysmic force, lighting up the sky with a brilliant flash of light.

Neither combatant was content with this conflict of power; the Surfer mustered up another sphere of energy even as Gladiator's golden triangle launched an angry swarm of missiles at her. The mercurial superwoman released the second blast, solidifying the very air between them into a wall. The missiles slammed into the impromptu barricade, plumes of orange and red flame billowing forth as the barrier dissolved.

Ceasing his ocular assault, Gladiator backed away a short distance before summoning forth a massive sword in one hand, and a copy of the Lance of Longinus in the other. "This folly ends now!" he declared, bringing his sword in front of him as he charged the Silver Surfer. As expected, she launched a desperate counterattack, her beams colliding with the sword and easily deflected. The heavily muscled destroyer countered with his optic beams, forcing the Surfer to sacrifice the power of one beam in order to block the attack. Leaving Gladiator free to shoot towards her, aiming his Lance directly at her heart, and with no room to dodge.

Her face creasing with fear, the Silver Surfer fell backwards…and disappeared.

Grunting in surprise, Gladiator flew past the quicksilver board, forcing himself to come to screeching halt. Turning to look and figure out what had happened, he was just in time to see the Silver Surfer emerge from the bottom of her board, already firing another set of blasts from both hands. The two beams slammed into the Lance, dissipating it into nothingness even as the devastating titan grunted in pain.

Taking a moment to study her opponent, the Silver Surfer allowed herself a brief moment of celebration. _Those days of sparring with Horaki-chan has made a difference, _she thought. _I just hope I have learned enough to stay alive._

As the Silver Surfer hovered before her foe, gathering up more power in her hands, the Gladiator's face slowly distorted itself, twisting with rage and hatred. The massive warrior growled hatefully, the triangle on his chest spitting forth two new bolts of light that shot into his hands. The quicksilver girl released a gasp of surprise when she saw the two lights resolve into human-sized analogs of Eva weapons. One was a bazooka, the other was a Type-20 positron rifle.

"I will not brook any further interference!" Gladiator snarled, clenching his hands tightly about his new weapons. "It is time for you to die, Silver Surfer! You _and _your meddlesome friend!"

"As I told you before, Gladiator; before you can deal with Spirit, you must first defeat me," the Silver Surfer retorted tersely.

"Then that is _precisely _what I shall do!" Gladiator roared, sounding a cry of war as he shot forward, death screaming from his eyes as he fired both the weapons in his hands. The Silver Surfer responding in kind as she slid between the various bombardments, firing as she flew forth. The two aerial combatants exchanging blast after blast, unrelenting in their efforts to destroy each other.

* * *

_I don't believe this! _Spirit thought incredulously as she cast a glance over her shoulder. Witnessed the exchange of attacks that was going on behind her. _I think I was better off when I just had the Angels to worry about!_

Her entire body abuzz with a wide variety of fears and worries, heady with the rush of adrenaline as she struggled to navigate the ever-growing winds that buffeted her, Spirit flew forth, her keen eyes locked onto the wind rider who was even now approaching her. The details of both body and costume becoming clearer as she drew closer. As the winged adventuress took in the skimpy bikini that Storm wore beneath her voluminous cloak, she frowned in disdain. _And I thought _I_ was being daring with _my _choice of costume?_

When Storm was less than a couple meters away, she released a huge of gust of wind at Spirit that tore several of her feathers free of her wings. "Spirit," the wind rider gritted, her eyes sparking with electric death. "I was wondering if we'd ever meet."

"Uh, yeah," Spirit got out, trying to keep her cool. "Well, it's a small world. I guess we were bound to bump into each other, sooner or later."

"I suppose so," Storm replied, her voice as cold and cruel as the winds surrounding them both. "Look, I don't have time to waste on you right now! Now go back and take the Surfer with you! You're meddling in things you can't possibly understand, so leave me alone!"

Feeling a chill rush down her spine upon hearing the tension in Storm's voice, a chill that had nothing to do with the winds that abraded her flesh, Spirit mustered all the courage she could find. "Sorry, but I can't do that. Not with Big Ugly over there ready to do some more urban renewal!"

Visibly stung by this comment, Storm tensed up even more. "I knew it. You see a creature like Sahaquiel, and all you can see is a mindless monster. You have no idea what my brothers and sisters think and feel, what they have to go through, and the torments they've suffered." Shaking her head slowly at Spirit, the weather witch's face became a picture of disapproval and anger. "I don't have time to explain this to you, to make you understand. So turn now and leave! And take the Surfer with you, before you both make things even worse!"

"Funny. I was about to say the same about you and Purple Puss back there," Spirit retorted wryly. "And by the way, aren't you kinda cold in that bikini of yours?"

Even more rage spread across Storm's features. "I told you, I don't have time for this, and I meant it! Now _be gone!"_ Spreading her AT-Field, the wind rider gestured at Spirit, and from her hands exploded a barrage of lightning bolts that slammed mercilessly into the winged girl. Pain exploded through her entire body as raw electrical power shot through her nervous system as Spirit tumbled through the air

_Oh, damn! _Spirit cried out as she spread her wings, stopping her fall even as her healing powers restored her. _She isn't messing around! If it weren't for this armor, that blast would have cooked me alive!_

Shaking her head free of the lingering stars and comets that plagued her, Spirit looked up just in time to see the wind witch descending upon her, her entire frame crackling with lightning. Not willing to risk another lightning barrage, she held out her right hand. "Soul Sword…engage!" she cried out. The Eldritch Bracelet shone brilliantly before releasing a surge of power into her hand, power that shaped itself into the helix blade.

The appearance of this sword seemed to confound Storm, who stopped in mid-air. "What – an Angelic Arm?" she gaped, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yeah. I hear they're quite in fashion this time of year!" Spirit smiled, liking the surprised look her foe wore. "And they come with all kinds of accessories. Like this!" Holding out her armored left hand, she generated a sphere of white energy before directly taking hold of it. The orb changed into cross-shape with a ring of energy just below the points, making it look like a cross between a chakram and a throwing star as it shifted into glowing metal. Giving another flap of her wings to draw in closer, she neutralized Storm's AT-Field just before she threw the chakram, the shining ring leaving a faint trail of light in its wake.

Grunting in annoyance, Storm easily twisted herself out of the chakram's path. "You'll have to do better than that if you'll want to -!" she started, only to frown as she realized that Spirit didn't look the slightest bit perturbed. This realization was followed an electric surge of alarm racing through the weather manipulator's heart as she whipped about, just in time to see the chakram racing back towards her.

"No!" Storm cried out, directly a blast of lightning at the approaching projectile. The crackling blast slammed into the chakram, knocking it away as it faded into nothingness. Then she returned her attention to Spirit, who was sending a series of small cross-blasts at her. Rising up on a gust of wind, the white-haired girl flipped in mid-air, dodging most of the blasts. However, she wasn't fast enough to avoid it entirely; one of the small blasts caught her upon her left thigh, resulting in both a cry of agony and a gusher of blood erupting from the wound.

Upon seeing the result of this strike, Spirit rushed in close with her sword, hoping that feel of cold metal at her throat would make her feel more cooperative. And maybe keep her distracted long enough for a solid thunk to the head to knock some sense into her.

However, in the time it took Spirit to cross the distance between them, Storm's leg mended itself. More importantly, the wind rider was once again on the attack, begetting a wave of freezing cold and hailstones that rained mercilessly on her foe. Raising both her left arm and her sword, Spirit was able to ward off the worst of the attack, and with another flap of her wings, she reached her foe.

"Alright! That's enough of _that!" _Spirit shrilled as she reached for the wind rider, grabbing her by the wrist. "Now, shut off those stupid tornadoes before I -!"

Storm's answer was to direct another surge of lightning through her body, lightning surged through to her attacker. Another surge of pain blasted through Spirit's mind the force of the raw lightning sent her flying away. And though the armor protected her from the worst of the blast, she was still hurting, her wings spasming uncontrollably as her nervous system struggled to recover.

_Aw, damn…!_ Spirit thought as her body repaired itself. _Rei, I can't tell you how glad I am that Storm's using so much of her power to sustain those tornadoes. Because I _really_ wouldn't want to fight her when she's at full strength!_

This was all the time Spirit had to devote to such thoughts, for a rumbling of thunder pricked her ears, alerting her to another stroke of lightning that was racing towards her. The winged adventuress quickly parried the blast with the Soul Sword. When the blast subsided, she glared accusingly at her attacker, who was already gathering up power for another strike. Buying the Angel more time to escape NERV, destroy homes and lives, and hurting the people in Hikari Horaki's life.

"That does it," Spirit muttered as a rush of anger surged through. She banished the Soul Sword before bringing her hands together, light forming between them. "The gloves are _coming off!"_

* * *

Power sizzled and energy bolts flew across the skies as the Silver Surfer and Gladiator continued their aerial dual, both getting as good as they were giving out, with neither gaining a clear-cut advantage. Each of them swooped in and out, darting close to attack, the retreating before the expected counter-attack. And while the Surfer felt a pit of dread widening in her stomach with moment that was wasted in battle, Gladiator's expression became more and more angered and frustrated.

"Curse you, Silver Surfer!" Gladiator snarled as he shot towards her once again, crimson energy hemorrhaging from his eyes. "Surrender to the inevitable! Milady will not be denied by the likes of you!"

Bracing herself for this newest assault, the Silver Surfer knelt down, electric blue ringing both hands as she charged Gladiator herself. "I will not surrender! I can't!" she declared, launching her attack just as the purple behemoth did, the collision of their respective powers lighting up the sky. "I don't know what Storm is hoping to accomplish, but protecting an Angel like this will only lead to more death!"

"You know nothing, worm!" Gladiator sneered as they rushed past each other. "And guarding this Angel from you will protect _everyone, _including milady's quest!"

Grunting as she swung about in anticipation of Gladiator's next attack, the Silver Surfer glared hard at her foe. "I don't understand! How could letting this Angel live help anyone?"

"That is not milady's intent!" Gladiator retorted, generating a new sword and positron rifle. "She has demanded that Sahaquiel fall this day! He has broken from the collective, and must pay for his misdeeds!"

Taken aback by this declaration, the Silver Surfer froze for a moment. "What?" she gasped out, only to gasp again as Gladiator bombarded her with energy bolts. Acting on sheer impulse, the mercurial superwoman channeled her full power to form a barrier between them. "Wait! What are you talking about?"

"I do not have the time to waste explaining things to you!" Gladiator sneered as he rushed towards. "Now, surrender or burn!"

"No, wait!" the Silver Surfer cried out desperately. "Are you saying that…this Angel is going against the will of the others?"

"Sahaquiel has broken from the path set forth for him by Adam! He must be punished for this transgression!" Gladiator intoned, not wasting a moment as he attacked. His massive sword slammed into the Surfer's shield, shattering it like so much cheap glass. He followed this up by firing another round from his rifle directly into the Surfer.

Barely recovering in time, the Silver Surfer spun her board about, and allowed it to take the blast meant for her. "But then…if that is true, then why are you protecting this Angel?" she asked through clenched teeth. Gladiator's only answer was a savage growl as he whipped about the board, intent on finishing his job. "Please! Tell me why you're doing this?"

"Why should I?" Gladiator wondered as the Surfer backed away from him. "All you've done is meddle in milady's affairs! I have no reason to explain anything to you!"

"Yes, you do," the Silver Surfer retorted quickly. "You say that you wish to stop the Angel, correct?" Gladiator narrowed his eyes sharply, the silver-skinned superwoman proceeded. "If that is true, then Spirit and I will help you in any way we can."

"There is nothing you can do to help. Your intervention will only make things worse," Gladiator sneered, pointing his sword directly at the Surfer's heart. "Only your absence will help anyone this day."

Pressing her lips tightly together, the Surfer considered the situation. On the one hand, she simply didn't have much experience with this kind of situation. Talking with someone under pressure, with so much on the line. And yet…

**_Storm's goal is not the annihilation of my children. It is peace between the two races, _**came Lilith's enigmatic words, her voice echoing in the Surfer's memory. **_Though it may seem unlikely, there may come a time when you can mesh your own goals with hers. Never forget that, though your objectives are different, that does not mean that there cannot be a peace between yourselves, child._**

_If they truly do wish to destroy this Angel, then perhaps there is a way to do what Lilith said, _the Silver Surfer thought warily as she darted a glance at the Angel in question. An Angel that was moving closer to where Unit 02 was stationed, the massive winds about it rendering it untouchable to NERV. _And if I don't do something quickly…then Shinji and Misato will again be hurt._

This thought was all it took to make the Silver Surfer's decision. She had already hurt her new family too much through her actions. She would not do so again, not if she could help it.

"Then we will do so," the Silver Surfer told Gladiator flatly. "But only if you explain _why_ we must do so."

His eyes and mouth popping open, Gladiator growled low in his throat as his lips pressed into a tight frown. And though the Silver Surfer had not had much experience with emotions and facial expressions, she could still recognize the signs of the internal debate that was being waged with her opponent. A debate that was hinged entirely upon how best to serve his master.

Finally, the debate ended with Gladiator releasing his grip on his weapons, and allowing them to fade away. "Very well," he muttered tersely. "I will tell you what has happened. But if I do so and you still refuse to leave -!"

"I understand," the Silver Surfer nodded. "Now please. Tell me why Storm is doing this."

With one final grunt, Gladiator did explain. As quickly as possible, he explained why Sahaquiel was rampaging, and the tension within the Angelic collective. "Therefore, it is imperative that NERV be allowed to defeat Sahaquiel," the purple titan concluded. "Milady cannot afford for the other Angels to lose faith in her, in Adam's path."

"Then that is why Storm was shielding the Angel?" the Silver Surfer gaped, her mind flooded with both awe and irony at her situation. "Because she was worried we'd destroy it before NERV did?"

"Precisely," Gladiator nodded. Then his expression hardened as his eyes lit up once again. "And now that I have told you what you wished to know, you will leave and take your friend with you. Or I will be forced to destroy you both!"

Her mind racing as she considered the situation, the Silver Surfer moved a bit closer to Gladiator. "We will leave, if you insist," she told him earnestly, her heart racing as she thought of the possibilities. "But if you wish for NERV to be able to destroy this Angel, then perhaps -!"

"I have told you what you wish to know! Now _leave!"_ Gladiator roared, once again taking a pair of swords in hand.

"Gladiator, please understand. Spirit and I didn't come here to battle the Angel ourselves!" the Silver Surfer told him, speaking as quickly as she could. "Like you, we only wanted to make certain that NERV would defeat it. The only reason we came was because I was afraid that you might attempt to stop them."

His harsh expression softening just a bit, Gladiator raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this. "Why should believe you? What possible reason could you have for wanting NERV to succeed after all you've done to thwart them?"

"Because not all members of NERV are evil, Gladiator," the Surfer answered, speaking from the heart. From her own experiences. "Many of them do what they do because they feel they have to, to protect the world from the Angels. And there are those who will be made to suffer if someone other than NERV defeats this Angel."

"You expect me to believe this?" Gladiator growled with a voice twisted with suspicion. "How would you know what goes on at NERV."

"Because…I have…a family, Gladiator. People who…care about me," the Silver Surfer told him with growing desperation. "They have…ties to NERV, and…" Fumbling beneath the massive warrior's interrogative gaze, the metallic superwoman looked off into the distance, where Unit 02 still crouched beneath the ever mounting wall of wind. "I have learned that Commander Ikari, the head of NERV, has left Tokyo-3. And if the Evas fail to destroy this Angel, he will blame the people that he left to watch over NERV in his stead for that failure. He will destroy their lives to save himself."

"What?" Gladiator grimaced, sounding strangely discomforted. "You mean…their Operations Director? Captain Katsuragi?"

"Yes," the Silver Surfer responded, leaping at this slight chink in Gladiator's emotional armor. "Commander Ikari will punish her and others in order to protect his own reputation. He will destroy their lives…unless NERV is victorious this day."

* * *

_Holy shit! _came the exuberant mind of Kensuke Aida. A mind that was buried beneath the power and personality of Gladiator. _Shinji's father is gonna make Misato-sama take the fall for this?_

Frowning at this disturbance, Gladiator looked intently at the Silver Surfer. Her confession at having ties to NERV was a troubling one for him, but at the same time, he had to admit that this was not a condemning thing in and of itself. After all, most of the people who lived in Tokyo-3 either worked at NERV or had family who did so. But the fact that she had such knowledge…

_Forget about that! _Kensuke's voice once again sounded. _Is she saying Misato-sama's gonna seriously lose her job if NERV blows this? No way!_

Grimacing, Gladiator wished he could silence this errant voice within. Kensuke's mind was so loud, so impulsive, so thoroughly immature. But he could no more silence the boy's mind then he could his own. They were two aspects of the same being, and had been so since the Helmet had taken a part of his soul and reshaped it into the servant of Storm.

Doing his best to force Kensuke's thoughts aside, Gladiator studied the quicksilver girl before him. "Even if what you say is true, why should milady trust you?" he wondered irritably. "What possible help could you offer her?"

"I…am not certain," the Silver Surfer admitted unhappily. Then, with greater determination, she added, "However, it seems reasonable to believe that the four of us working together would have an easier time in arranging for NERV to defeat this Angel then the two of you alone. Especially since this battle has already hindered their efforts more than you may realize."

The tactical part of Gladiator's mind immediately saw the sense in this, at which Kensuke's voice again broke through. _That's right! The four of you working together! Oh, man! No way anything could stop you! Especially not that stupid -!_

Once again, Gladiator forced this errant aspect of himself to the side. Only for another voice to intrude. "In any case, the more time we spend fighting and debating amongst ourselves, the greater the chance that NERV will be defeated," the Silver Surfer continued. "In which case, we will have _all _failed."

Stricken by the simple mentioning of the possibility of failure, Gladiator once again considered the situation, and quickly boiled it down to one question. Namely, how could he best serve his mistress? By forcing the Surfer back…or accepting her offer?

_You gotta let her and Spirit help! _Kensuke's voice once came, slamming into Gladiator's consciousness with even greater force. _We can't let Shinji's creep of a father trash Misato-sama! No way!_

Frowning intently, Gladiator thought of this, Kensuke's memories coming to the fore. Memories of the oh-so sexy woman who was NERV's Operations Director, as well as Shinji and Rei's guardian. A woman who had clearly done nothing to warrant such punishment, and who was nice and sweet and…

His eyes shooting wide open, Gladiator then shook his head in a determined effort to clear his mind of such thoughts. Only to realize that he was blushing, and his body was reacting to Misato's image in other ways.

_You better get moving already! _Kensuke's mind once again broke even as Gladiator was striving to regain control of his bodily functions. _Like the Surfer said, you're running outta time here!_

Frowning in disgust at the valid point made by this other part of himself, Gladiator looked towards Sahaquiel. Even bracketed by Storm's wall of tornadoes, he still moved forward. Drawing ever closer to Tokyo-2, to the destruction of his mistress's home, her friends, and her family.

No matter what else happened, Gladiator knew this couldn't be allowed. Nor could he allow innocents like Misato to be hurt if he could avoid it.

"I…will inform milady of your situation, as well as your offer," Gladiator finally declared, folding his arms across his chest. "Beyond that, I can do nothing."

Though both the Surfer and Kensuke were clearly disappointed by both this decision and the resolute voice with which it had been spoken, the mercurial superwoman nodded her understanding. "Thank you," she murmured gently.

_Thanks, man, _Kensuke's own voice agreed.

Growling beneath his throat, Gladiator opened his mind to his mistress. Feeling strangely good as he did so. And reassured that he was making the right decision.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it looks like things are about to get very interesting! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it?

Now, I know there wasn't a lot of interaction between Shinji and Rei here, but there was a lot I needed to get done in this chapter. Still, I've got something big in the works for the next chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.

Mike313, I do agree with you that the situation in the episode with the 9th Angel is pretty unlikely, and in my opinion, was done mainly to develop the personalities of the characters and show them in a different light, especially Asuka and Kaji, since they were both relative newcomers to the series. But it's still there, still canonical.

Xardion, it's true. Gendo is about as evil as evil gets. Who wants to see him die horribly by the time this story is done? And as for Spirit in her armor, I'm working on a pic of that right now.

teknofan, thank you very much for the kind words. They are very much appreciated, and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.

Chojomeka, that's an interesting idea. Excalibur as Angelic Arm…hmm. I'll have to give that one some thought.

animefan29, don't be so sure about Happosai's limits. Have you ever seen the fifth season episode of Ranma 1/2 , "Into the Darkness"? Because in that one, Ranma and the others get sucked into Happosai's demented dream world, which leaves everyone stuck with the nasty old turd reigning supreme over everything, and everything is his way. At one point, Happosai tells Akane that he has every set of underwear she has ever worn _including a few diapers!_ Now I ask you; do you really believe that a guy who dreams about something as sick as that would restrain himself from picking clean a superwoman's sister?

gunman, I am definitely going to have use your omake suggestion in the future. It's just too good to pass up. I'm probably going to save it for when omake inspiration runs a bit dry, however. It's not always easy to come up with something funny. As for Happosai's pursuit, well, I've got something planned for that. Just think of the first ten minutes of the first Ranma ½ movie, and you'll get the idea.

And speaking of which…

Omake

"Greetings, Commander Ikari!" Misato spoke, snapping off a crisp salute as her Commander stepped out of his limousine.

"Good morning, sir," Ritsuko chimed in as well, standing a short distance behind her friend.

"Captain. Doctor," Gendo responded tersely. "I take it that there have been no problems as of late."

"No, sir. Nothing of any real importance," Ritsuko assured him easily.

"Nothing of importance, huh?" Misato demanded, shooting an annoyed look at her friend. "And what happened this morning isn't important, huh?"

"Misato, please!" Ritsuko countered in a hushed tone. "I know you're upset, but -!"

"What are you two talking about?" Gendo wondered, quickly growing annoyed with his subordinates. "Is there something I should I know about?"

"No!" Ritsuko spoke up.

"Yes!" Misato countered. When the faux-blonde level a raised eyebrow at her, the Captain glared back. "Hey, call it what you like, Rits! But as far as I'm concerned, me and Rei getting robbed in our own apartment qualifies as being important!"

"What?" Gendo got out, his expression hardening. "Are you telling me that…some attacked Rei?"

"Not exactly," Misato began, looking a bit discomforted. "Y'see, this little creep broke into our apartment, and he…"

"Yes?" Gendo prompted when Misato trailed off. Instead of continuing, however, the Captain shifted to the side, her eyes narrowing even as Ritsuko did the same. Frowning at this, Gendo then looked over his shoulder. Just in time to see a tiny little man with a huge sack of underwear on his back racing towards them.

"It's him! The little creep!" Misato shrilled, pointing at the tiny man as her eyes sparked with green.

"Whoo! Hello, gorgeous!" the old man cackled inanely as he leapt towards them. "Let's party!" Before Misato could move out of his way, the little man crashed into her chest. He then shoved his tiny head directly into her cleavage and proceeded to rub his face against the best assets of NERV.

Her face twisting with both hatred and disgust, Misato's entire body trembled, her face turning as purple as her hair. "_Ugh!_ Get this little freak of nature _off of me!"_

"Hey! Did you hear that?" came another female voice, this one from off in the distance.

"I did," came yet another girl's voice. "It came from over there!"

Yanking his head out of Misato's blouse, the old man quickly looked in the direction the voices had come from. "Whoops! Gotta run!" With this declaration, he leapt onto Misato's head, using it as a springboard to get even further away just as three angry superwomen flew into view.

"There he is! Get him!" Storm shrilled, lightning sparking from her eyes as she led the chase.

"I've got him!" the Silver Surfer chimed in.

"No, he's all mine!" Spirit snarled.

"Ah, such bliss! Being chased by such lovely young things!" the old man cackled. "Come on, sweeties! Catch ol' Happosai if you can!"

"Just watch us!" the three superwomen snarled as one, surging forward regardless of what was in their way, which just happened to include Gendo. Thus Spirit bowled him over, leaving him teetering helplessly off-balance, while the Surfer's passage spun him about like a top. He was still spinning helplessly when Storm approached, lightning crackling about her entire body. Resulting in Gendo receiving a massive jolt that stopped his spin, and left him looking like a chicken left in the oven several hours too many.

Completely ignoring their boss's pain, Misato and Ritsuko stared at the old man and his pursuers, before the Captain finally exploded in rage. _"Aaarrrgh!_ That does it, Happosai!" the purple-haired woman snarled, her eyes exploding with green. "Nobody steals from me and slobbers all over me and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, and what about me?" Ritsuko cried out indignantly while her friend exploded out of her clothes, transforming into nude, muscle-bound, emerald giantess. The doctor glanced down at her own bosom before screeching, "What, aren't these worth slobbering over? Is _that_ it?"

"Hey, you can yell at the little creep later, Rits!" She-Hulk roared savagely as she grabbed Gendo's limo. Effortlessly splitting it in two, she molded the ruined vehicle into a set of massive metal gauntlets, which she pounded together, sending sparks flying. "Right now, let's make him sorry he was ever born!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ritsuko agreed, activating her watch. As soon as her clothes morphed into her costume, Spider-Woman leapt into the air and fired off a line of webbing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She-Hulk roared as she ran across the streets of Tokyo-3, completely uncaring that she was bare for all the world to see. "Not all of us can fly, you know!"

Meanwhile, Gendo still lay on the ground, wisps of smoke rising up from his extra-crispy form. "I hate my life," he muttered before passing out entirely.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	15. Damage Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 15: Damage Control

Storm felt like she was going mad with frustration and anger. Like she was about to go as thoroughly as the Angel she wished to see defeated.

The wind rider had no idea how long she had been battling the nephilim Spirit, trying to keep her from interfering with NERV's operation, but it had been long enough for her to realize that something had gone wrong. Even though she had surrounded Sahaquiel with an array of tornadoes, insuring that no airborne menace could approach her brother, the NERV encampment remained mostly undisturbed by it. Both the crimson Eva and the monstrous weapon that it now held were the slightest bit perturbed by the natural forces at her command. They were both poised and ready to fire, to shred apart Sahaquiel with a single blast.

But they had not. Both Eva and rifle stood more-or-less immobile, only moving just enough to keep the barrel of the horrid weapon roughly in line with Sahaquiel's current position. Like they were waiting for something.

_But what could they be waiting for? _Storm wondered as she narrowly dodged another of Spirit's energy attacks. Sparing just enough time to glare impatiently at the people below before returning her full focus to staying alive. _All their equipment seems to be in place, and I know the rifle is powerful enough. So why haven't they fired yet?_ Making matters worse was that Storm knew that NERV didn't have the luxury of waiting forever; her wall of tornadoes only shielded Sahaquiel from airborne attacks. They didn't stop or slow him down, they didn't interfere with him in any way. And it wouldn't be long before the Angel of the Sky had moved beyond this point, and possibly beyond the effective range of the monster sniper rifle. _Could something have gone wrong? Or maybe -?_

A sharp crackle of energy rang in Storm's ears, snapping her from her inner musings and causing her to look up just in time to see a bolt of white energy spread out its arms and surge down towards her. Acting on pure instinct, she raised her hand up towards the cross-blast and countered it with a blast of raw lightning. The two bolts of power collided, with Spirit's blast seeming to cut through the thunder bolt somewhat before being dissipated.

"Nice reflexes!" Spirit called as she dove down upon the wind rider. "But let's see how well you handle _this!"_ With that, she summoned two orbs of power. Clenching her right hand, she used the power of her armor to transform one into a cross-like chakram, which she sent flying at Storm. Even as Storm moved to dodge this assault, the winged adventuress fired a barrage of smaller cross-blasts.

Instantly realizing the kind of trap Spirit was setting for her, Storm manipulated the air around her, forming up and downdrafts that threw her into a controlled tumble that put her out of the way of the worst of the barrage. Two or three of the cross-blasts struck glancing blows, slicing through the wind rider's costume and flesh with equal ease. But the white-haired girl knew her injuries would be short-lived, and she had a more immediate threat to deal with, for the chakram was already veering about to come at her again. Not wasting a single motion, she gestured both hands at the deadly projectile, sending a hurricane force wind billowing forth to deflect the spinning blade.

Once satisfied that the chakram was no longer a threat, Storm moved to turn about, but was cut off when something slammed into her from behind. She didn't even have time to figure out what had happened when the twin blades of Spirit's Soul Sword erupted from the wind rider's chest, spilling her blood and cries of her pain. "It's over, Storm!" Spirit announced, pushing the sword even deeper into her foe even as she wrapped her free arm about her neck. "Now, call off your tornadoes, and I'll -!"

_"Never!_" Storm shrilled, gritting her teeth as she summoned up as much of her power as she could. Already aware of her power fading, the wind rider lashed out with everything she could, focusing all of her power into one all-out surge of lightning that she channeled into a mass of power centered about her back. Though the electrical surge was weakened by the effect of the Soul Sword, it was still strong to knock Spirit back and loosen her grip. With this opening, Storm was able to push herself forward, the nausea caused by sliding off the sword nearly causing her to pass out.

Just as she fell free of the twin blades, gasping in relief, Storm lurched as she felt her cape tightening about her throat. "Oh, no you don't!" Spirit cried out, hefting her up effortlessly as she once brought her sword to bear. "You're not getting away _that _easy!"

Acting on pure instinct, Storm grabbed hold of her cape and ripped open the clasp that held it in place. Leaving Spirit holding nothing but empty cloth, the weather witch closed her eyes as her debilitating wounds healed. Whole once again and with her full power at her command, she generated an updraft that halted her fall, and then carried her back up to face her foe.

Heaving breath after heavy breath, Storm hovered unsteadily as she regained herself. Casting a glance over towards her brother, the barrier of tornadoes about him almost completely gone as a result of what had just happened, she then looked back at Spirit, who had already tossed aside the discarded cape and had assumed a battle-ready stance. Clearly willing to continue fighting as long as she had to do in order to win. To foil NERV once more…and destroy everything Storm had worked for.

As Storm continued to hover there, all the pains and frustrations she had suffered since she had taken up Ramiel's mantle festering within her, giving rise to a poisonous hatred. In that instant, she loathed Spirit and the Silver Surfer every bit as much as Sahaquiel and the others did, and cursed them for everything that had gone so horribly wrong. For the malice her brethren felt, for the death of Adam, of everything that had chipped away at the Angel of Thunder's dream. _It's probably because of them that NERV isn't attacking!_ Storm fumed inwardly, lightning crackling about her eyes as she brought back the wall of tornadoes. The deadly cyclones resurging with even greater strength than before. _They probably expect them to attack or to do the job for them or -!_

"Look, either attack or get out of my way," Spirit grumbled tiredly, taking her Soul Sword in both hands as she glowered at her foe. "I've already had a long day, and I still have a huge math assignment to deal with when this over."

It was just a joke. The kind of thing Mayumi Yamagishi had read in countless comics when the hero of the story was in a bad position was either trying to anger the enemy into doing something stupid or was just trying to laugh away how scared he or she truly was. But whichever was the case there, Spirit had succeeded in delivering the final blow to Storm's already failing self-control.

"In that case...strike now! _Ymir's Frost!_" Storm shrieked, gesturing up at the sky. In response to her will, the wind howled with a deathly cold, sending waves of it at Spirit. The winged heroine grunted her defiance, raising her sword up between the two of them, but then gasped in surprise when she realized her armor was beginning to frost over. Upon seeing this display of weakness, the weather witch intensified her efforts, summoning the full force of nature's cold and sending it directly at Spirit.

Flapping her wings harder, Spirit fought against the howling wings, raising her armored left arm before her face even as larger amounts of ice built up around it. Though Storm could not hear her enemy over her own attack, she could picture the grunts and groans she was surely emitting as she struggled to draw closer, inch by painful inch. Her crimson eyes narrowed into slits beneath a forelock that had long since been encased in a shell of ice and snow, her wings freezing up and feathers snapping off.

Feeling a grudging respect for her foe's determined efforts, Storm scowled before crying out, "Spirit! I have no grudge against you, but I can't let you destroy my brother's dream! So…if you promise to leave now, I'll let you _and _the Surfer go!"

"Not…a chance!" Spirit gritted out with as much fierceness as she could muster. "I don't know…what you hope to do…by protecting that monster…but if you think I'm gonna sit back…and watch it wipe out an entire city…then forget it!"

Stung by this accusation, more than she could have expected, Storm felt lightning crackling about her eyes. Her body moving of its own accord as she swung her arm in a great arc causing the wind to swirl into a deceptively thin circle around her. "You don't understand…_and you never will! Sif's Bl-!"_

_Milady! _came the mental voice of Gladiator, his voice reverent and apologetic even as Storm faltered. _Please, hear my words! I have new information, and -!_

_Please, Gladiator, not now!_ Storm veritably shrieked even as she regained her bearings and restoring the forming winds. _Whatever it is, it can wait!_

_No, milady. I'm afraid it cannot, _Gladiator replied slowly, trying not to outrage his mistress any more than was possible. _I was able to explain our situation to the Silver Surfer, and she has offered the services of both herself and Spirit in insuring that NERV is triumphant against Sahaquiel._

Once again, Storm faltered, her mind emptied by the shock of what she had heard. Her face falling with astonishment, the wind rider very nearly fell from the sky before she regained her composure. _"What?"_ she spat out aloud. Trying to shake her head free of confusion, she remembered that Spirit was still present. Her eyes sparking once again, she maintained the wind surrounding her, lest her foe be tempted to take advantage of the situation. _All right, but you better explain quickly! I don't have much time!_

_At once, milady!_ Gladiator returned. The purple titan than launched into a hurried report of what the Surfer had told him regarding NERV's situation. _Therefore, if NERV fails to destroy Sahaquiel, Commander Ikari will discredit the Operations Director and those beneath her. And thus the Surfer and Spirit came here to prevent us from interfering with NERV, not to battle Sahaquiel themselves._

Frowning, Storm quickly considered this information, and was forced to admit that it made sense. Especially in light of the fact that she and Gladiator had made the first move in an attempt to head them off. _If that is so, then tell them that we have no intention of fighting NERV. If she and Spirit leave now …_

_I already explained this to the Surfer, _Gladiator instantly replied. _But according to her, our actions have somehow disrupted NERV's plan to slay Sahaquiel. It may already be too late for them._

_What?_ Storm screeched incredulously. Darting a glance down at the crimson Eva below, the monster rifle still waiting to be fired, she then demanded, _What do you mean? How could we have interfered? The tornadoes – Gladiator, ask the Surfer what she -!_

**_Would it not be simpler just to ask her yourself?_** another voice broke into Storm's mind. A voice that held the same power as those of her Angelic kin, and yet was soothing in nature.

Once again stunned, Storm looked about, trying to pin down the source of the voice. It certainly couldn't have been Sahaquiel, since he had cut himself off from the collective, nor did it feel like any of the other Angels she had interacted with. As she looked about, trying to make sense of this voice, she became aware that Spirit was making similar motions of her own. "What the –who – what was that?"

Riveted by this outburst, Storm stared hard at her fellow superwoman. "You heard it, too?"

**_Of course you both heard it,_** the voice spoke again. **_There is little time remaining, but I can give you enough time to understand each other…if you allow me to do so._**

"Time to understand?" Spirit cried out incredulously. "Wait a minute! Who _are _you, anyway?"

**_I…am Lilith,_** the unknown speaker finally informed them. **_Silver Surfer, Spirit, Storm, Gladiator, please, trust me. Allow me to help you four understand each other while there is still time. Allow me to help you…help each other._**

Lilith. This was the voice of the Mother of All, the counterpart of Adam. An entity as ancient and as powerful as the All-Father himself. And despite everything that had happened, Storm could not help feel a wave of reverence at the realization that she was being directly spoken to by such a being.

_You…can help us?_ Storm asked, instinctually opening her mind. Her entire body trembling with fear and desperate hope.

**_To help yourselves,_** Lilith agreed. **_But only if you let me. Please, allow me to join your minds._**

"What do you mean, join our minds?" Spirit demanded, still looking wildly about. "I don't understand!"

**_To bridge the gulf between your consciousnesses,_** Lilith elaborated. **_To allow you to explain to each other your motivations, your needs, and your difficulties to other. To help each of you understand each other in the time remaining to you._**

_But how is that possible?_ Storm asked wonderingly, casting a glance at the still-moving Sahaquiel. The sight of which caused a new possibility to occur to her, one that nearly froze her with horror. _Wait! If Spirit can hear this…what about the others? Tabris and -?_

**_None purely of Adam's blood can hear this message, Storm,_**Lilith quickly cut in.**_ Only those who carry my legacy, my blood, can hear and understand my words. Only you four will know that I am speaking to you now._**

Frowning, Storm quickly considered the 2nd Angel's words. It made sense, she quickly decided; Adam and Lilith were two very different beings, despite their similar powers. Even the way her voice within her mind and the way she felt herself responding to it weren't the same as her interactions with the collective. _It's like…two different species of ant,_ she finally decided, recalling a book on insects she had once read. _They can hear and understand their own queens, but not those of the other tribe._

**_An interesting analogy,_** Lilith chimed in, taking Storm by surprise. **_It is not entirely accurate, but still, your basic understanding is correct._**

Now doubly shaken by the revelation that she had allowed her thoughts to escape to the ancient being, Storm grimaced as she tried to recover her composure. _But – even so, there's no time to talk about anything! _ _We only have a few minutes before -!_

**_A few minutes in the real world, yes,_** Lilith agreed. **_But thoughts given their own reality can hold an eternity within the span of a few moments._**

"Thoughts with their own…are you talking about dreams?" Spirit gaped disbelievingly.

**_That is one name given them,_** Lilith confirmed. **_And in this dream, your four minds will be able to meet. To bridge the gulf of time and space…and potentially bridge the gulf between each other. But only if you allow it to happen._**

Pressing her lips tightly together, Storm considered the situation. On the one hand, Lilith was the counter to Adam, equal and opposite to him and every way. She had every reason to oppose his resurrection, to oppose the peace that Ramiel wanted to become reality. And why would she care whether it was NERV who destroyed Sahaquiel or someone else, as long as the deed was done? What possible reason would she have to help Storm in this?

Even worse than this was the chance that Lilith was somehow mistaken. While Storm did her best to keep this concern within her own mind, she couldn't help but fear what would happen if her brothers and sisters detected her communicating with the being that they considered their mortal enemy. The death of Ramiel's dream could only be the beginning of the end of the world.

_But…if there's a chance that she's right…and she truly wants to help…then maybe…maybe I can make her understand…that Adam's children aren't her enemy,_ Storm thought, a surge of excitement rising up in her. Excitement that she tried to temper with realism, but felt nonetheless. _And the Eva still hasn't fired, so something obviously isn't right. And if she can help…_

A moment's consideration was all Storm needed to make her decision. Something had clearly gone wrong with NERV's operation, and she had no idea what it was, let alone how to correct the problem. And if NERV failed, she would either have her brother's dream or the lives of millions on her conscience. _And once this is over…if Lilith is still willing to speak with me, hear me out…_ she thought, her mind going numb with the possibilities. No matter what her concerns, the possibility to appeal to the creator of the Lilim herself simply wasn't a chance that she could afford to ignore. Not when there was the possibility of helping her to understand the children of Adam.

_Gladiator, have you heard all of this? _Storm inquired, still shaking with the bold possibilities.

_I have, milady. I've also detected nothing to indicate that your brethren have heard any of this,_ Gladiator responded instantly. _How do you wish to proceed?_

_We have no choice. If Lilith can do this, we have to trust her, _Storm instructed him. _Whatever happens, don't fight her unless I tell you to._

_Very well, milady,_ Gladiator answered.

Satisfied with this, Storm returned her focus to the 2nd Angel. _Very well, Lilith. You can…do whatever is it is you have planned._

**_Then please, close your eyes, all of you,_** Lilith told them gently. **_Allow yourselves to relax, and let me relax the lights of your souls, to bridge the gap between them._**

Nodding her comprehension, Storm did as she was told. Almost instantaneously, all the noise and all the other sensations of the world around her seemed to fade away. The last thing to reach her ears was Spirit asking, "Does anybody have a clue what _that's _supposed to…?" And then, even that was gone, and the wind rider found her eyes open once again. And she was confronted with a scene that was extremely familiar to her, and the same time, extremely bizarre.

"Huh?" Storm gaped, taking an involuntary step backwards as she looked at the many bookshelves that stood before her. At the warm lighting, the tables and chairs, the computer center that was to one side, the children's section to another. All the friendly, familiar sights that she knew and loved from her local library.

**_This is a scene drawn from your soul, Storm,_** Lilith explained with a hint of amusement. **_Like all of my children, you carry all the places you have been with you, and retreat to places of special meaning to you when you feel the need to do so._**

This did nothing to ease Storm's confusion. If anything, the revelation this was an illusion made it that much harder to make sense of, simply because it was so _real._ Everything was in its place; there was the smell of dusty books and the old furniture, the lighting was just right. As she walked along the various tables, she ran her gloved hand along one of them, and found the texture to be perfect. Everything there was completely identical to the library in which Mayumi Yamagishi spent so many of her free hours, rummaging about for a new book to enjoy.

_Of course, if this really was created from my memories, then I guess that makes sense,_ Storm eventually decided. _But…where is Gladiator? Or Spirit or the Surfer? Aren't they supposed to be here as well?_

**_They _****are _here, child,_** came Lilith's voice, freezing the weather witch with surprise. **_But just as you have your own retreat within your heart, so do they have theirs. And it is these starting points in which they found themselves before they began bridging the gulf between your souls._** Even as Storm was trying to make sense of this, she heard the library doors swinging open. **_In fact, there is one of them right now._**

"Milady?" came the bold, welcome voice of Gladiator. Turning about, Storm watched as her ally bent down into order to clear the library door. "Milady? Are you all right?"

"Gladiator!" Storm cried out in relief. Unable to control herself, she rushed towards the purple titan and flung her arms about him. "I'm so glad you're here. I…I was starting to wonder if…"

Burying her face in his mountainous chest, Storm sighed as she felt his massive arms fold about her. "I am here, milady," he told her, his deep voice soft and caring. "Whenever you need me, simply call my name. And I will always find my way to your side."

_I know,_ Storm thought, heaving a deep sigh as she tightened her grip on her ally, her slave. _And I will always be ashamed for making you this way._ With this mental bucket of water having been dumped on her head, the wind rider pulled away from Gladiator and looked him in the face. "What about the Surfer and Spirit? Have you seen any sign of them here?"

Nodding, Gladiator reported, "Yes, milady. They are just outside this structure. However…conditions out there are somewhat…unusual."

"I'm not surprised," Storm admitted, letting some of her old human fears and concerns seep out from between her emotional shields. Smiling weakly, she heaved a weary sigh before forcing an air of composure. "Okay, then. Lead me to them."

"As you wish, milady," Gladiator replied before turning back towards the door, his cape flowing grandly behind him. Staying just a few steps behind him as he exited the library, Storm braced herself, certain that what she found was something beyond her expectations. She was not disappointed.

"What…what _is _all this?" Storm gaped, staring incredulously at the cityscape before her. A cityscape that looked like it had popped out of the mind of a complete lunatic.

For about a block around the library, the buildings were the same as they had always been in her memory. But that was where sanity ended and what could only be described as a complete mishmash began. At the end of the block, there was a huge megamall where one had never existed. At the other end was a wooded area with the trees appearing straight from the concrete. There were posters for different anime characters strewn here and there on the various buildings, and as if to add to the surrealism, there were several skyscrapers hanging from the sky above. No foundation, nor did they have top floors. It was if the sky were some kind of painted roof with buildings coming down through it.

_Of course, _Storm thought even as Gladiator took to the air with her following him on impulse. _Lilith said that the library was drawn from my soul. The other parts must be from the souls of the others, and they've all combined to form this place._ Making sure to stay close to her ally, the wind rider kept glancing up at the impossible buildings above. _But…what kind of place could have anything like those? Whose soul is _that_ from?_

Storm's musings were cut short when Gladiator called for her attention. "There they are, milady!" The purple moved to the side as he pointed ahead, giving the wind rider a perfect view of the two airborne figures that were already approaching.

"So there you are!" Spirit commented as she spilled her wings out, breaking in midair as the Silver Surfer shot up to them. "I was beginning to think Lilith had put you in someplace even weirder than the Twilight Zone!"

Allowing herself a moment of satisfaction in the knowledge that her adversary was every bit as disturbed by this locale as she was, Storm got right down to the matter at hand. "We're here, Surfer. Now, tell me why should I believe you and Spirit want to help us? And how have we hampered NERV's plan?"

"I've already told Gladiator why we want NERV to defeat the Angel," the Silver Surfer returned, her brow furrowed with muted annoyance. "And to answer your second question, your tornadoes have already crippled their primary offense." The mercurial superwoman narrowed her eyes, the only thing betraying the deep anger that now churned within her. "In fact, if we don't do something, NERV will be forced to withdraw completely while this Angel destroys Tokyo-2."

* * *

"Sitrep!" Misato demanded as she paced furiously about inside theMobileCommandCenter. "Any changes in what's happening out there?"

"Negative, Captain," Makoto reported from his station, shaking his head at the very data scrolling across his screen. "Storm's tornado wall is still in place with no sign of it weakening. There's no way the transport plane could survive getting any closer than it is now."

A sound of disgust echoing in her throat, Misato looked at one of the screens. There was the image of Ritsuko, with Rei and several NERV technicians standing in the background. "How about the MAGI? Have they figured out a way to cancel out Storm's powers?"

"I'm afraid not," Ritsuko responded somberly. "From what we've been able to piece together, she's somehow manipulating the flow of moisture in the air, as well as thermal and electrical currents. But they still have no idea how exactly her powers work, let alone how to counteract them."

While Misato was snarling her frustration, Rei frowned in the background. "What about Pilot Sohryu? Couldn't she stop Storm?"

"Believe me, Wondergirl, if I could shoot that bitch down, I'd have done it already!" Asuka's declared from another screen.

"Wait a minute. Why not?" Ritsuko broke in, seemingly confused by this. "You brought additional weaponry, didn't you? Why not just have Asuka -?"

"Yeah, we brought extra firepower, Rits," Misato grumbled, thinking of the pallet rifles she had ordered placed aboard the transport plane. Rifles that had been placed within immediate reach of Unit 02. "But it's no good! Storm and the others are too high up! They're out of range of everything we have except for the sniper rifle! And with as small and fast as she is…"

Pounding her fist upon the console, Misato shook her head dejectedly even as another voice was heard. "Besides, the Surfer and Spirit are up there with them!" Shinji chimed in. "If we use the rifle, we might hit them as well!"

"And why should we worry about that, huh?" Asuka demanded. "As far as I'm concerned, those bitches are just as bad as that Angel! I -!"

"Stop it! _Both _of you!" Misato snarled, raising her head and flashing both pilots a glare that silenced them instantly. Not giving them a chance to start arguing again, the Captain focused on the scientist. "So what you're saying is that all we can do is sit around on our asses and hope like hell that Spirit or the Surfer can save the day? Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so, Misato," Ritsuko confirmed reluctantly. While Misato was seriously considering ripping out a chair and bashing the hell out of that particular view screen, surprise registered on the faux-blonde's face. "Wait…something's happened to Storm's pattern." A gasp of surprise tumbling from her lips, Misato looked up sharply even as the rest of the MCC seemed to fall silent. "It…it's fading! Fading fast!"

This revelation nearly caused Misato's mind to go completely blank before she was able to recover. Almost asking for confirmation, the Captain almost bit her tongue in forcing a more important question out. "Wh-what about the tornadoes? Are they -?"

"Yes!" Ritsuko returned, an idiotic grin splitting her face as she studied her data. "The atmospheric anomalies are dissipating rapidly! The tornadoes should be gone in a few seconds!"

Misato hesitated for only a second. She didn't bother considering the possibility that this was somehow a trick, or wondering why Storm would do something like this. All she knew was that she had been provided with an opening, and she couldn't risk letting it be closed in her face. "Yamamura! Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Captain!" replied the pilot of the transport plane carrying Unit 01.

"I want you to close in on the Angel's position!" Misato ordered, looking over to the tactical display. Confirming with her eyes what Ritsuko had just told her. "As soon as the tornadoes are gone, get Unit 01 into the drop zone! But be ready to get out of there on a moment's notice!"

"Got it, sir!" Yamahura nodded. Already turning the transport plane towards the fading barrier.

"Shinji, get ready to drop!" Misato ordered. "Assuming this works, you need to be ready!"

Before Shinji could say a word, a negative beeping was heard, raising the hairs on the back of the Captain's neck. "Misato, wait!" Ritsuko cried out, her voice shrill with sudden terror. "Storm's pattern is back at full force! We're registering another massive drop in air pressure! She's -!"

Her mind already processing her friend's meaning, along with the tactical data before her, Misato turned to look at the screen linking her to the transport. "Yamamura! Get the hell out of there!"

The pilot didn't waste time on words. He was already pulling at the control yokes with all his strength, trying to turn the plane away from the reforming squall line. But while the transport planes were capable of carrying enormous cargos and bringing them across vast distances, they lacked the ability to turn on the proverbial dime. And the tornadoes were coming back even stronger than they had been before.

_Oh, god, no!_ Misato thought, looking helplessly at the screens showing the faces of Yamamura and Shinji. Knowing that there was absolute nothing she could do but stand there and hope that she hadn't just sent two people to their doom.

As one, everyone in the MCC watched as Yamamura struggled. The sound of the engines straining echoed throughout the transport as he forced it to turn away from the waiting wall of doom. Taking a step back, Misato watched their drama unfold on three separate screens, giving her a perfect view of the pilot, as well as Shinji looking on fearfully from Unit 01's Entry Plug, as well as the tactical display that showed the plane and its position relative to the moving wall. And with time slowing to a crawl, she was able to take in every detail, everything from the sparks flying in the cockpit to how the Entry Plug trembled before nature's fury, and finally, how the plane's marker seemed to brush against the tornadoes before it finally succeeded in escaping its fate.

Several seconds passed as Misato and the others watched the display. Watching as the plane succeeded in distancing itself from the deadly tempest, slowly convincing themselves that this was real, that they were in fact bearing witness to a miracle. Someone was even chuckling in release, and when the Captain looked about at her subordinates, saw them all exchanging looks and gestures of relief, she realized it had been her.

Whistling out a breath, Misato wiped her forearm across her brow. Only for her blood to run cold when she heard Yamamura cry out, "Uh…Captain Katsuragi? I've…I've got a problem!"

Instantly cursing herself for letting her guard down, Misato fixed her gaze on the pilot's image. "What is it, Yamamura?"

"I've got damage to the starboard wing, sir!" Yamamura reported to the chorus of metal groaning ominously. "I must have run into wind shear coming off the storm!"

"How bad is it?" Misato demanded, moving closer to the display.

"It's not good, Captain! Structural integrity is down and I'm losing hydraulic fluid fast!" Yamamura told her. Then he dropped the bombshell. "I'm going have to get this thing out of here! As in right now!"

With this one statement, all fear and concern evaporated from Misato's mind, and was replaced with astonished horror. "What?" the Captain gaped. "But you can't! Without Unit 01 -!"

"I know, Captain! You think I don't know that?" Yamamura retorted as he fought with the controls. "But this thing isn't going to be able to hold out much longer! I have to get out of here while I still can!"

"I don't care if the damned thing is falling apart around your ears! You are _not _going to retreat, do you hear me?" Misato informed him in a poisonous tone. "Unit 01 is in no danger, so -!"

"It's not the Eva I'm worried about! It's _me!_" Yamamura cried out. "I don't know about you, but I happen to _like _breathing!"

"The transport plane is fully equipped for pilot survival!" Misato immediately countered. "If you have to eject, then -!"

"Eject? In this mess? Are you kidding me?" Yamamura shouted, his eyes rounding with fear and disbelief. "If those winds could crack the wing on this bird, do you have any idea what they'll do to _me?_ Not to mention those lunatics we've got flying around out there?"

"I realize that! But you have forgotten the Angel? Do you have any idea what that monster will do to Tokyo-2 and everybody in it?" Misato countered, seeing the destruction this Angel was capable of in her mind's eyes. Destruction that was overlapped with the sight of four wings of burning orange that had sent her into the depths of catatonia. "Unless we want that thing to rip it and every other city it comes to apart, we have to -!"

"We don't have to do shit!" Yamamura spat. "As far as I'm concerned, the supergirls can save the day again! See if I care!"

"_What did you just say?_" Asuka snarled. Though she didn't look away from the pilot, Misato could easily imagine the German's hateful expression on the display screen. "You honestly want us to sit back and let those damn whores humiliate us _again?_"

"Asuka, not now!" Misato growled, struggling to not give into the urge to rip out a chair and bash someone's brains in. Her temple throbbing, she glared harshly at the pilot. "Both Spirit and the Surfer are currently engaged in battle! We don't know if they can win or not, but if they lose, I don't want to have to explain to a bunch of refuges that their city and everyone still in it were wiped out of existence because _we_ decided to _give up!_"

"Hey, it's not like I don't care about _them, _Captain! But this plane is barely holding together as it is! If we get hit by another jolt from Ms. Monsoon's welcome mat, we've had it!" the pilot informed her. "Look, I know NERV's been catching heat from the UN because of those girls, but I ain't gonna get killed just because of some political pissing contest!"

Snarling beneath her breath, Misato knew that the pilot's fears were justified, and she didn't care for the games being played above her station, either. But at the same time, she didn't give a damn about the pilot, or Asuka's pride, or any of that. All she knew was that everything she cared about was riding on this battle. Her place in life, the children who lived in her home, all these things depended on their being victorious that day.

"Look, just hold out for another minute!" Misato pleaded desperately. "If we blow this chance, then…!"

"As far I'm concerned, this chance is already blown, _sir!_" Yamamura declared. His expression set in stone as he gingerly steered the plane on a course that would lead it back to safe haven. "You can go ahead and fire me if you want, but I've got a family to think of here!"

Watching helplessly as the keystone to her plan for victory was carried away from the field of battle, Misato clenched her fists, her fingernails coming very close to drawing blood from her palms. _So do I,_ she thought even as all hope drained away from her. Unable to look at the children she was failing. _And because of you, I'm about to lose them forever…_

* * *

"What?" Storm gasped. Her face going as white as her hair, the weather manipulator staggered back a step, almost falling to the roof she and her fellow superwoman were using for their meeting ground. "A transport plane…with a _second_ Eva?"

Nodding in confirmation, the Silver Surfer explained, "Yes. The plan was to have Unit 01 airdrop from the transport onto the Angel. There it would be able to either destroy or at least neutralize it's AT-Field, allowing Unit 02 to destroy it with the sniper rifle." She then furrowed her brow at the girl who had, with her misguided good intentions, had placed everything she had grown to love in jeopardy. "However, the plane was damaged by your tornado wall, and is now heading back to base."

"Are you sure about all of that?" Gladiator demanded, glaring suspiciously at the mercurial superwoman. "How did you come by this information?"

"As I told you before, I have family in NERV's employ," the Silver Surfer retorted instantly. "I was able to find out about what's happening through them…and Lilith."

The mohawked warrior simply frowned. A frown that wasn't lessened when Spirit chimed in, "And just what does it matter _how _she found out about all this? What matters is that you took a big mess and made it about a hundred times worse than it already was!"

"Don't speak to milady in that way, Spirit!" Gladiator growled, a glimmer of red showing in his eyes as he glared at her. "I will not allow it!"

"Gladiator, please," Storm broke in, placing her hand on his. The purple titan looked down at the scantily clad girl he towered over, and was instantly subdued. While he stood straight, all traces of anger fleeing his chiseled features. The wind rider focused on the Surfer. "What about the sniper rifle? Are you _sure _that it can't stop Sahaquiel on its own?"

"No, it can't," the Silver Surfer told her. She then went on to explain the power restrictions placed upon them for this mission, and how they impacted the rifle. "Even if they were capable of accurately targeting the Angel's core, it couldn't penetrate it's AT-Field on its own. And given the Angel's current altitude…"

"There's no way the Eva would be able to neutralize the light of Sahaquiel's soul," Storm realized, her face sagging with horror. Her entire body shuddered as she listed to her side, Gladiator kneeling down and wrapping his arm about her just before she fell.

"Milady…?" the massive figure murmured, his gentle voice at odds with his monstrous frame.

"This…this is all my fault," Storm rasped out, slowly shaking her head as if to disbelieve her own words. "I never thought that…I was _sure_ that they would just be using the rifle. It never occurred to me…" Her features twisting with ever-increasing misery, she sniffed loudly as tears welled up in her eyes. "And now it's too late. It's over…"

"What are you talking about?" Spirit wondered, eyeing the collapsed superwoman incredulously. "It's not over yet! We can still nail that thing, and -!"

"It's over for me. And for all of my brethren. Perhaps even for entire world," Storm explained, choking on her own words. "When you…_we_ destroy Sahaquiel, the rest of my brothers and sisters will abandon me and everything I've done. They'll all go insane and attack anything they can find. Millions will be killed…and we'll have to kill them all…and…and…" Unable to complete this sentence, the white-haired girl brought her hands to eyes and broke down completely. "Oh, god! I've ruined _everything! Everything!_"

Blinking in confusion, Spirit studied the wind rider for a time until her eyes went wide with shock. "W-wait a minute…" she began, staring hard at Storm. "Are you saying that...all the rest of the Angels are gonna go nuts and run all over the place like _this_ one?"

"That, girl, is exactly what milady is saying," Gladiator told her gruffly even as she cradled Storm to his chest. Shame darkened his features as he added, "And it is that…which we had tried to avoid."

Now it was Spirit's turn to grow pale, her wings sagging down until her feathers were scraping the roof. "But…wait a minute…" she got out, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. "There…there has to be _something _we could do!"

"And what would you suggest?" Gladiator demanded, looking pointedly at her. "There is no way for NERV to triumph without our direct interference! And it is _precisely_ that which we have to avoid!"

"Well…what if we pretended to keep fighting once we got out of here?" Spirit tried desperately. "I mean, we could go at it right outside of the Angel's AT-Field, and with our fields neutralizing it, that would give Asuka all the time she -!"

"And do you really think my brethren are so easily dissuaded…?" Storm demanded, too choked up to sound as angered as she was. "Even if that worked, they would believe it was because of _us _that NERV was able to win, not because of any power they have!" As Spirit stepped back nervously, the weather witch lowered her gaze to the ground beneath. "And they'd be right."

_And it might not be enough to satisfy Commander Ikari, _the Silver Surfer realized, recalling the many times she had heard him complaining about the interference he was forced to brook from both SEELE and the UN. And if things went badly enough, if it looked like NERV won by luck, it might be as bad for them if they had not won at all. _And if Storm's right about this, and it causes the other Angels to go off on a rampage…_ Sighing heavily, the mercurial superwoman stared down at her board, still able to feel all the power it held. Power that seemed to be completely useless in the face of this crisis.

_I've already failed Ikari-kun and Misato once before, _the Silver Surfer thought, recalling the curse her guardian now bore, as well as the day of torment her inaction had caused the younger Ikari. _I…I can't do that again. I can't let them…let myself…go through that again._

It was with this thought echoing in her mind that the Silver Surfer stood, staring down at her board. Marginally aware of the others, of Storm's tears and Spirit's disbelief. Hearing but not listening to them; only to her own thoughts as she struggled with what seemed to be an insolvable dilemma. Until, finally, after a seeming eternity, she heard her own voice speaking of its own accord. "The Angels…won't be satisfied unless NERV defeats this Angel on their own. With their own power. Correct?"

Three faces turned to look at her, each with their own expression of grief and defeat. But Storm was the one who said, "Yes, that's right."

Meeting the wind rider's gaze, the Silver Surfer once again heard herself speaking. "Then that…is exactly what we'll have to make sure happens."

Now the faces before her changed, all of them now wearing the exact same look of surprise and confusion. With Spirit saying, "But…that's impossible."

"No. Merely extremely difficult," the Silver Surfer returned instantly. Giving her friend a knowing look, she thought back to the day when she had been transformed by Ramiel's power. At the seemingly insurmountable odds that had been stacked against them then. "And…just because something is difficult…doesn't mean it can't be done."

"But…how…how could we…?" Storm wondered, staring goggle-eyed at the silver-skinned girl.

"We already know what NERV needs in order to win," the Silver Surfer began, moving slowly. Sounding out each word carefully even as she spoke them. "First, we need to make sure that Sahaquiel is within the sniper rifle's line of fire, and is relatively close to the transport plane. Secondly, Unit 01 has to be launched so that it is able to come into contact with the Angel, so it can at least neutralize it's AT-Field."

"And how do you propose we accomplish all of this?" Gladiator demanded gruffly.

It was then that Silver Surfer faltered. Her words entirely used up as she looked at the purple titan. "I…am not certain," she finally admitted. When the people around her sighed deeply, lowering their heads in remorse, she did her all to keep her own disappointment in check. Remembering how facial expressions could influence people, she forced the best smile she could before declaring, "But…perhaps we could think of a way. Remember, Lilith told us that time moves differently in this…dream time of hers. Virtually no time at all has passed in the real world." With that, the mercurial superwoman lowered herself to one knee and studied the herald of Adam's children. "And so…we have all the time we need to find a way…for all of us to succeed."

Storm didn't say anything to this. She simply lay in her ally's arms, blinking her teary eyes at the Surfer, as if trying to make sense of the girl's words. "Milady," Gladiator spoke, his words slowly drawing her gaze. "Whatever your decision, I will follow your every command." The mammoth warrior than gave her a wry curling of his lips before adding, "If you order me to do so…I will even make the impossible possible."

Staring up at her ally for what seemed like an eternity, Storm eventually lowered her gaze, smiling as she did so. "When my brother was about to be killed…I was ready to die as well," she eventually admitted, clearly uncaring of the eyes that were on her. "But…he gave me his power, his place in the collective, because…he had hope for me. And the rest of Adam's children." Raising her arm, she wiped away the tears that still stained her cheeks before raising herself to her feet. "He trusted me…with his dream…and now…I guess I have to trust all of you with it as well."

Watching as Storm stood tall once more, Spirit lowered her gaze, shaking her head and smiling tiredly. "It's about time you got your act together," she muttered in a scolding fashion. "So, does anybody have any idea how we can actually make this happen?"

Frowning as he stood straight as well, Gladiator folded his arms in thought. "Hmm…" he growled, his eyes shifting to one side. "It may be possible to lure Sahaquiel closer to NERV. He is lost in madness and rage, and provoking him into chasing one of us will not be difficult." He then gave a loud snort and looked hard at the Surfer. "But as for getting Unit 01 closer when its transport is retreating, that's…"

"That is something we will have to figure out as well," the Silver Surfer told him, her own hopes growing with this development. "And…if we can cause Sahaquiel to change course, than I see no reason we cannot influence the transport as well."

"But how can we do that?" Spirit wondered. "If the plane is damaged, then…"

"We will find a way," the Silver Surfer stated as she moved to sit herself down on her board, with her legs dangling over the edge. "Perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable. I suspect that planning our strategy…will take some time."

"We will take all the time we need, then," Storm declared as she sat down on the roof. "We will do whatever we have to do…in order to protect what we love."

_Yes, _the Silver Surfer silently agreed, thinking of the family she had found, the people that had accepted her without hesitation. _I won't fail them again. No matter what._

* * *

Gladiator wasn't sure how long he and the others spent deliberating their battle strategy. A few hours, a few days. He honestly didn't know how long the four of them worked, debating various ideas, rejecting some while modifying others, bringing up potential problems and batting around possible solutions, discussing exceedingly fine points that could make or break everything for them. And ultimately, he honestly didn't care, for not a moment had been wasted in the world created from their four minds. And at last, they had created what seemed to be workable strategy.

_Workable strategy? _demanded the buried mind of Kensuke. _Try _perfect _strategy! Damn! If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will!_

Grunting his irritation, Gladiator fought down the urge to remind his other self that nothing was ever perfect. Not even beings such as Adam and Lilith were infallible; the fact that the 1st Angel was now dead was proof of that. And yet, despite this, the purple titan couldn't help but experience a warm sense of satisfaction at the plan they had concocted. Even Alexander the Great would have been pleased with it, as the ancient Helmet that was Gladiator's source knew full well.

"Well, that just about does it, then," Spirit decided, getting to her feet along with the rest of them. "Anybody got anything else to say about this? Last chance!"

"I see no point in further conversation," the Silver Surfer commented, standing high on her board. "Even though time here is virtually without limit, I cannot think of anything else which needs to be discussed. Putting the battle off any longer would serve no purpose."

"Agreed," Storm nodded, surveying her current allies with an air of serenity and resolve. Not a trace of the frightened girl she had allowed her to be when she had collapsed into Gladiator's arms. "And besides, no matter how much more slowly time passes here, the fact is that time _is_ still moving forward in the real world. And we may need every second we can get when we return."

Nodding, Spirit looked about the small group. "Now, everybody knows what to do?"

"Yes," the Silver Surfer informed her friend before turning her attention to the others. "We will be able to remain in contact via Lilith, including Storm and Gladiator. However, do not do so unless there is an emergency. If what you've told us is true, we cannot risk arousing the Angels' suspicions." Narrowing her eyes, she drilled the wind rider with her gaze. "Especially you, Storm. Since you are connected directly to the Angelic collective…"

"Any hesitation or attempt to manipulate the situation on my part could be sensed by them. And I will have the hardest time deceiving them," Storm nodded. "Yes, I know. I will be careful."

"You needn't worry, Surfer, for there will be no emergencies," Gladiator declared, drawing himself as high as he could. "I will allow nothing to impede milady's mission."

"You mean_ our _mission, big guy," Spirit commented, placing her hands to her hips.

"Spirit, please. We need to remain focused," the Silver Surfer told her, moving so that she hovered between the other three. "Now…are you all ready?"

"I am," Spirit told them.

"As am I," Gladiator assured her. "The only thing I require is to be returned to the real world, so that I may complete this mission."

_Yeah! So let's hurry up and get it on already!_ Kensuke's voice chimed in, causing the purple titan to snort at his reckless enthusiasm.

Apparently satisfied by this, the Surfer turned her gaze to the remaining member of their group. "Storm? Are you ready?"

The wind rider didn't say anything to this at first. Instead, she looked hard at the Silver Surfer. "Before we begin, there is one last thing I have to ask," she finally admitted. "When the battle is over…will I still be able to talk to Lilith?"

Everyone, even Gladiator, was taken aback by this question. They just stood there, looking questioningly at Storm, until a voice was heard all around them, and inside of each of them. **_Of course you will, Storm,_** Lilith told her gently. **_You are one of my children, and you have the heart and the power needed to bridge the gulf between souls. As long as you possess these things, you will be able to call out to me._**

Frowning somewhat, Storm gazed downwards for a time, then looked at the Silver Surfer and nodded. "Then…let's do this."

Returning Storm's gaze, the Surfer then swung her eyes at each of them, as if making certain that they meant what they said. She then nodded and murmured, "Very well, then. Lilith?"

**_Yes, child. I am restoring the boundaries between your souls, and lifting the dream that links all of you,_** came the powerful voice of Lilith. **_Now, stand ready…for the battle you have been preparing for is upon you._**

Snorting loudly, Gladiator took a battle-ready stance, the superwomen there doing the same. Then, before he knew what had happened, the entire world around them seemed to _shatter._ Every piece of the landscape that had been amalgamated from their very souls quickly cracked, jagged lines of destruction wending their way through everything just before they broke apart completely. Even the ground beneath Gladiator's feet flew apart, filling the air around him with bits and pieces of the hodgepodge landscape. Then the pieces shrank and disappeared, fading away like mist in the morning sun, leaving the world around him exactly the way it was before he had allowed himself to be pulled into the dreamscape.

_Whoa! How cool is that? _Kensuke's mind babbled out, utterly in awe at this. _It's been like hours since we went in there, and -!_

"Now!" Gladiator roared, silencing the nattering voice in his mind as he resumed combat. Without hesitation, he shot towards the Silver Surfer, a sword in one hand and a positron rifle in the other. The silver-skinned girl was in the same position she had been when they had been drawn into the dreamscape, and thus was too close to avoid the purple titan's forward thrust. With a hideous squelching sound, Gladiator ran her through by the waist and lifted her off her board. Completely disregarding her cries of pain, he raised his massive sword over his shoulder and swung it with all his might, sending the now-gunmetal grey girl flying into the air, shrieking in pain.

"Do whatever you will, Surfer! Milady will not be denied!" Gladiator roared, firing a barrage of energy bolts from his positron rifle even as her board shot up after her. Seconds before the lethal barrage caught up with her, the mercurial artifact absorbed the Surfer's broken body into itself before darting out of the way of the mohawked behemoth's attack.

Reappearing from her board, the Silver Surfer did not verbally respond to her assailant. Instead, she launched two spears of pure power at her attacker, blasts that Gladiator instantly parried with his sword as he flew up after her, crimson destruction streaming from his eyes. Realizing her peril, the mercurial superwoman angled her board upwards and quickly rose, essentially flying backwards as she kept her immediate focus on her opponent. Bringing her hands together, she channeled her full power into a single burst of energy that struck Gladiator's rifle, smashing it from his hand.

"That will not save you, Surfer!" Gladiator snarled. Ignoring the rifle as it disappeared into a shower of golden sparkles, he fired off two beams from his eyes. Never once stopping, the Silver Surfer countered by generating a field of electric blue that intercepted the blast even as she fired another blast. Rolling to the side, the purple titan left the beam flying off to his side as he generated a shield about his free arm. When the quicksilver girl tried another bolt, he deflected it with the shield as he fired another optic blast. This time, the Surfer angled her board so that it was between the two of them just before she shot off in another direction.

_So far, so good! _Kensuke's mind enthused. _Now all we have to do is -!_

_Be silent and stay focused on the task at hand! _Gladiator roared in his mind, eager to silence the impertinent youth at his core. Once he was assured that Kensuke's mindset would not be intruding on him at the moment, the purple titan scanned the skies, soon catching sight of the Silver Surfer. As they had planned, the mercurial superwoman had just plunged into a dense bank of clouds, apparently in an attempt to take advantage of the concealment they offered.

Grunting eagerly, Gladiator effortlessly shot towards where his apparent prey had disappeared, and plunged headlong into the clouds. Completely surrounded in the airborne mists, the mohawked warrior found himself lost in a pea soup that was a dozen times worst than the worst fog Kensuke had ever seen. Making matters worse was that the Surfer's metallic skin easily reflected the clouds, making it easier for her to conceal herself, and with no pattern and no sound to give away her position, Gladiator had no way to find her as long as she remained in there, save for obliterating the clouds themselves.

Which, of course, was all part of the plan. And why the Silver Surfer waited just long enough to find a precise angle of attack before firing another one of her energy blasts.

The electric-blue stream slammed Gladiator hard in the back, sending him tumbling through the cloud a short distance before he was able to recover. As soon as he stopped falling, he looked up in what he knew to be the general direction of his attacker. Ignoring the lingering pain of the attack, he shouted, "Sneaking up on from behind, eh? I never would have thought of you as being a coward, Surfer!" He then punctuated his speech with an optic blast which he sent in what he thought was the superwoman's general direction. A second later, she responded in kind, with twin streams of destruction that very nearly found their target.

_Hmm. That way, then, _Gladiator thought, very pleased with how things were going. Then aloud he cried, "Very well, then! If that is how you want it, I have no choice but to hunt you down and rip out your spine! Assuming that you even have _that!_" Then, looking very much he was truly enflamed at the Silver Surfer, he shot up at full speed in the direction of the second attack. Fully aware that the high-flying heroine will have moved away from that position long before he reached it.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Gladiator erupted from the cloud to find nothing but empty air waiting for him. Screeching to a halt, the purple titan snorted through clenched teeth before looking wildly about. "Damn, you girl!" he snarled, searching even more forcefully, looking in every possible direction. "Cease these foolish games, and -!"

It was then that Gladiator caught sight of his true objective. An immense transport plane, so huge it was almost impossible for the mind to make sense of it, the dread berserker known as Unit 01 safely ensconced in the region of its tail. Even the torn metal plates and ruptured support framework that lay beneath them did nothing to detract from the magnitude from this craft.

They did, however, mark the transport plane a perfect target.

"Very well, Silver Surfer," Gladiator announced, his voice so loud and forceful that it filled the air around him. "If you will not face me…then others will be forced to pay the price for your cowardice!" Without any hesitation, the servant of Storm launched himself at the transport, sword and shield still in handy and ready for battle.

_"No!"_ came the voice of the Silver Surfer from somewhere behind. Gladiator just ignored it, as was the plan, and going onward. Before long, he caught up with the immense transport, the part of him that was Kensuke instantly enthusing at being so close to both the metal behemoth and the horned destroyer it carried. The mohawked warrior ignored these petty, juvenile displays, and soon shot past the front of the plane and positioned himself in front of its cockpit. There he came face-to-face with its pilot; an ordinary man whose body language quickly betrayed his fear. A man who looked up at the mighty figure that now hovered before him, and blanched with even greater horror, his cry of terror muted only slight by the glass.

"Heathen of NERV!" Gladiator sneered, brandishing his weapons for effect as his eyes lit up. _"Die!"_

The pilot recoiled, out of his mind with fear, but at that moment, twin beams of power splashed down on Gladiator, driving him away from the cockpit. Growling in pain, the deadly titan quickly flew out of the path of the attack, looping down and then up so he could confront its source. Raising his sword, Gladiator rushed up at the Silver Surfer, who blocked his strike with another of her energy shields.

"There will be no death, Gladiator!" the Silver Surfer declared, her voice somehow quiet even now in the heat of battle. "I will not allow it!"

"There will be as much death as is necessary to carry out milady's will!" Gladiator countered effortlessly. With veins bulging from his forehead and muscles, he pushed against the Surfer's shield, slowly driving her backwards. "Whether it be one or one millsion who die this day, it does not matter! All that matters is that milady's wishes will be fulfilled!"

"Never!" the Silver Surfer countered, the power of her board crackling about her slender frame and reinforcing her shield as she countered Gladiator's offence. "No matter what happens, I will not allow you to harm _anyone!"_

"_You will be too busy burning in hell to prevent it!"_ Gladiator roared, following up with massive blast from his eyes that burned into the Surfer's chest, leaving her screaming as she fell back into her board. The mercurial superwoman then popped out of the bottom of the quicksilver artifact and slammed her foe with a blast to his gut.

_Oh, man!_ Kensuke's mind enthused, despite the pain his transformed body was suffering. _Dude, this would make like the coolest comic book ever!_

Again, Gladiator ignored the rogue thoughts of his other half, and focused on the task at hand. Now that the two of them were battling about the transport, the stage was set to change its course. And since he was not linked to the Angelic collective, the purple-skinned warrior was free to act in a far more aggressive and blatant manner. As soon as he recovered from the Silver Surfer's attack, he snarled with hate and shot after her, destruction already screamed from his eyes. On cue, the metallic surfboarder generated another defensive barrier, intercepting the attack even as Gladiator moved in for the kill. Once he was within a few feet of the quicksilver heroine, he ceased his ocular assault and raised his sword above his shoulder, ready to deliver the final blow.

The Silver Surfer's response was flawless. If Gladiator hadn't known better, even he would have sworn she was reacting on pure instinct. As it was, he couldn't help but be impressed when, at the very moment he began his swing, the metallic superwoman raised her hand, a corona of destructive power surrounding it, and fired off a palm shot that struck him on the hand. With a semi-feigned howl, Gladiator released his sword, which shot out into the air.

"You -!" Gladiator roared. Instead of generating a new weapon, he drew back his fist and drove it into the Silver Surfer's abdomen. Not bothering to track his deteriorating sword as the wind carried it off…and sent it crashing into the rudder at the end of the intact wing.

The mind of Kensuke cried out in exultation as the sound of metal shrieking in protest reached Gladiator's pointed ears. These then shifted to sounds of awe when he looked over and saw the ruined rudder shift about in its frame. The plane shuddered visibly in response to this, and slowly, almost drunkenly, began to turn.

_"No!"_ the Silver Surfer cried out, conveying in her muted way a definite concern over the transport's plight. Without hesitation, she shot towards the tail, with Gladiator already chasing after her. The armored warrior shot another ocular blast at the silver-skinned girl, catching her in the small of her back and eliciting a pained scream from her.

"I'm not done with you, Silver Surfer!" Gladiator roared, a new sword appearing in his hand. The quicksilver girl already recovered from his attack, she stood defiantly upon her board, her features creased with something that could almost have been anger. "And I won't be done…until you are _dead!_"

Her lips curling into a grimace of disgust, the Silver Surfer murmured with deceptive gentleness, "Or you are."

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday!" a panicked voice cried out. "This is Lieutenant Yamamura to theCommandCenter! Mayday!"

A questioning sound escaping her throat, Misato looked up perplexedly at the display that linked the MCC to the transport. Her confusion mounting when she saw the distortion breaking up Yamamura's picture, the way his image shook. "We read you, Yamamura!" Makoto responded as the Captain stepped forward, worn and soiled by her fear and anger of that day. "What's the situation?"

"It's Gladiator!" Yamamura returned, sweating rolling down his face in sheets. "He's attacking the transport!"

Sucking in a sharp gasp, Misato flung herself onto the control console. "He's attacking the -?" she started, only to cut herself off with a shake of her head. "How bad is it? And what about you, Shinji? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Misato!" Shinji replied, his young voice trembling with an undercurrent of nervous energy. "Unit 01 – it's taken a few hits, but – I'm okay!"

"I can't say the same about the plane!" Yamamura cut in, still clutching at his control yokes. "The port wing's rudder took a hit! It's completely gone!"

Her eyes going wide, Misato swung about to face NERV's resident otaku. "Makoto, can you give a reading on the position of the transport, as well as the others?"

"I've got the transport and Gladiator's position, alright," Makoto nodded as he peppered his keyboard with nervous taps of his fingers. "But the Surfer normally doesn't have any pattern, so -!"

"I understand!" Misato cut in, her eyes narrowed with hawk-like intensity. "Just show me what you've got!"

"Right!" Makoto nodded as he adjusted the tactical display. Soon she had a perfect view of the transport's position, as well as a blue mark moving rapidly about the huge plane. "Now, that's Gladiator! And while we can't get a reading on the Surfer, I'm guessing that -!"

"She must be trying to protect the transport," Misato agreed tersely. Then something about the plane's movement caught her eye, and stirred the wheels in her mind. "Wait a minute…you're changing course…"

"I know, I know!" Yamamura responded, giving a frustrated shake of her head. "It's the damaged rudder! It's pulling the transport off course!"

"Can you do anything about it?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Not a chance! Not without ripping this bird completely apart!" Yamamura informed them. "The starboard wing's shot to hell as it is! If I push it any harder, it'll break off entirely!"

_He's stuck turning. He can't stop it, _Misato thought, the wheels of thought turning even faster as she looked at the display. And saw that the plane was slowly turning back towards the battle. It was slow, very slow, but the plane was no longer retreating. _And Unit 01 can still fight. If we could somehow lead the Angel closer…maybe…_

"What's the status of Spirit and Storm?" Misato found herself asking. Her heart already pounding with renewed excitement. "How far has the Angel gotten?"

"Uh, the Angel?" Makoto repeated blankly. The techie then focused on his console and quickly brought up the pertinent information. "Uh…it's still maintaining its present course and speed. And…well, we can't really track Spirit anymore, but Storm is still going at it!" He then let out a low sigh and added, "And so are her tornadoes."

Growling loudly at this, Misato slammed her fist down upon the control console, then cursed loudly and repeatedly within her mind as pain numbed her hand. _Dammit! If only we could just get rid of her! _the Captain swore in her mind. _But…how do you stop someone that can boss _Mother Nature_ around?_

Wishing not for the first time that the power to thwart creatures like them burned in her veins, the Captain was brought back to the present when Ritsuko cried out, "Misato! Look out! It looks like Storm's heading your way now!"

Looking up at the display holding her friend's image, her mind exploding with shock, Misato then focused on the tactical display. True to Ritsuko's words, the indicator marking Storm's position was moving towards them, dropping rapidly as she drew closer. _But why? Why would she do something like that?_ the Captain asked herself, trying to make sense of this latest development. _She's been completely ignoring us ever since she got here, so why -?_

"Hey!" Asuka was heard snarling. "That damned bitch Spirit is heading this way!"

Looking up at the display that held Asuka's image, Misato ignored the poisonous expression the 2nd Child wore. "Spirit's coming towards us?"

"You heard me!" Asuka returned, her eyes narrowing with feral hatred. "If she comes anywhere near me, I'm gonna -!"

"Ignore her, Asuka! And grab one of the pallet rifles!" Misato ordered, instantly piecing it together. There was simply no way to get through the wall of destruction Storm had arrayed around the Angel, and the clouds above were rife with wind shear and lightning. Which meant there was only one way to get past the tornadoes; by coming up from beneath them. "Spirit's going after the Angel, and Storm's trying to stop her! Now I want you try and keep Storm busy for a little while!"

"_What?_" Asuka exploded, flinging herself forward so fast that it seemed like she was trying to launch herself through the display and into Misato's face. "Are you out of your mind? There's no way in hell I'm gonna help that glory-grabbing slut! I'm -!"

"You're going to do exactly as you're ordered, Asuka! Our priority here is to see that the Angel is stopped!" Misato countered, invoking the voice of authority. Desperately trying not to think what Spirit being the one to defeat the Angel could cost her and the others. "Besides, if we're going to have a chance of taking out the Angel ourselves, we have to get rid of Storm! And this might be our only chance to do so! _Now stop pissing around and do as I said!"_

"But -!" Asuka started, only to falter when Misato intensified her glare. Looking like she had just spent the past hour sucking overripe lemons, the German girl finally looked away. "Fine, fine!" she muttered bitterly, making snide comments in German about Misato's parentage, breeding habits, and other things beneath her breath.

* * *

As Spirit flew through the air, the wind rushing against her face, she was fully aware of the destructive force that was nipping at her heels. Bolts of lightning lanced out at her, cracking the air with thunder, and bitter waves of subzero shot at her. Even the air currents bucked and raged against her, forcing the winged adventuress to push herself to her limits, bobbing and weaving between them like her life depended on it.

_Which it probably does, _Spirit realized grimly, glancing over her shoulder at nature's power personified. _Storm can't let up, or the others Angels might realize they've been had! So she has to come at me like she means to kill me!_ Even as she thought this, the wind rider conjured up another bolt of lightning and sent it lancing out at her. Pushing her wings with all their strength, Spirit rose up above the jagged strike's path, avoiding the brunt of it but still close enough to feel the intense heat of the bolt, to allow sparks of electricity to sizzle her flesh. Wincing despite the fact that her armor was absorbing the worst of the punishment, Spirit thought tiredly, _Though…maybe she doesn't have to make it _that _believable!_

Shaking her head as she recovered, Spirit cast a nervous glance over at the NERV encampment. Though her course didn't take her all that close to it, she could still see Unit 02 setting down the massive sniper rifle. _Alright, Asuka! _the Angelic superwoman smiled, watching as her friend hefted up a pallet rifle. _Looks like everything is going according to plan!_

Alternating from looking ahead to glancing over at the crimson giant, Spirit suffered a momentary pang when she saw that Unit 02 was pointing the rifle seemingly right at her. Recalling Asuka's many diatribes about the miserable, glory-grabbing sluts that had infested Tokyo-3, Spirit looked intently at the rifle, already picturing plumes of fire erupting from its barrel. But even as she was considering adjusting course, the crimson monster shifted about, it's weapon aimed elsewhere when it finally spat out destruction.

The instant Unit 02 opened fire, the lightning bolts and winds hindering Spirit's progress disappeared, leaving her to sigh in relief. Taking another look over her shoulder, she saw Storm rising up, generating a wall of wind beneath herself and Asuka's assault.

_So far, so good! _Spirit smiled, relieved that everything continued to go according to plan. Unlike her, Storm relied on currents of wind to carry her aloft, and thus couldn't fly as fast or move as agilely as herself, let alone the Silver Surfer. Until she could somehow neutralize Unit 02, the Eva's bombardment was a definite threat to her, one that would necessitate her full attention. _Even the Angels won't realize anything's out of the ordinary here!_

The path momentarily clear, Spirit gave another push of her wings and flew upwards, her full attention now on the Angel that flew high above. Being as careful as she could to stay in the exact center of the ring of tornadoes that ringed the Angel, she did her best to contend with updrafts and crosswinds, as well as other relatively minor hazards. All the while focusing on the monstrous eye that was at the center of the Angel's body.

_Um, Lilith?_ Spirit thought worriedly as she drew closer. Images of the Angel's destructive capabilities flashing through her mind as she ascended. _Are you _sure _this armor will keep Big Eye up there from noticing me?_

**_Fear not, child, _**came the ancient, powerful voice of the 2nd Angel. A voice that comforted Spirit, despite her not understanding why. **_As long as you don't use any of the Eldritch Armor's powers or weapons, Sahaquiel will not be able to detect your presence._**

_I sure hope you're right, _Spirit thought, a wad of bile forming in her throat. _Because that is one big, scary eye…_

Spirit couldn't remember being as afraid as she was then. Every moment of her ascent, her focus was on the massive at the Angel's center, an eye that seemed to watching her every move, laughing at her powerlessness. Like it was just waiting for the right moment to send forth spheres of death and blast her to atoms.

_And I'm the one who has to piss this thing off and get it to chase me, _Spirit thought woefully, recalling her role in their plan. A role that she had gladly agreed to at the time, reassured by the concealing power of her armor, the confidence of her friends, and the fact that she hadn't actually been looking at the Angel at the time.

Angling herself towards one of the outstretched arms, if for no other reason than to avoid getting any closer to that hateful eye, Spirit eventually reached her goal, and was wishing more and more that she hadn't. The sheer size of the Angel she was bearding made a pit form in her stomach. _How am I supposed to get it mad enough to come after me? _she found herself wondering, shaking her head as she studied the orange nightmare. It's bizarre, stretched-out form essentially a bomb that was larger than all three Evas put together. _I don't think even a Halo Wave would be enough to put a dent in this monster! How am I going to -?_

"Sif's Blade!" cried out a voice from somewhere below. Her eyes widening at the sound of the wind shrieking, Spirit instinctively darted closer to the Angel, just in time to see a rushing blade of air surge past her position.

Realizing her close call, Spirit looked down at the source of the attack, and saw Storm glowering at her. "Spirit! I'm giving you one final chance!" the wind rider declared. An aura of raw lightning crackling about her, adding to her menace. "Leave this place now…or _die!"_

Her heart pounding at her close call, Spirit studied the weather witch for a time, her heart pounding in her chest. _Right, right, _she thought as she recovered her wits. _The Angels have to see to see Big Eye pop his top and come after me. Which means that Storm has to be here…and I have to make sure she doesn't have a clear shot, or she'll _have_ to take it!_

With this in mind, Spirit moved even closer to the Angel, all the while keeping an eye on her apparent foe. "So thisis my _final_ chance, huh?" she asked in as cocky a manner as she could fake. "And what about before, huh? Wasn't that my _final _chance as well, huh?"

"I won't say this again, Spirit," Storm growled, her eyes sparking with anger. "Get away from my brother. _Now!"_

"Oh, that's what you want. For me to get away from flat, orange, and gruesome," Spirit returned, edging even closer. "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Her face twisting with apparent rage, Storm returned. "Don't force me to do something we'll both regret! Now get away from him, or I swear I'll - !"

"You'll do what?" Spirit wondered playfully, starting to enjoy the situation despite herself. It was essentially an act at this point, an act to convince the Angels that Storm was trying to act solely in their best interests, and she intended to play it to the hilt. "You'll fry me with one of your lightning bolts, or whistle up whirlwind to carry me to Oz?" As Storm growled her displeasure, the winged girl fluttered up and above the Angel's massive form, keeping it between her and the weather wielder. "And how are you going to do that without zapping your big, ugly brother as well?"

"There are things going on here you couldn't possibly understand," Storm declared, rising up for an unobstructed shot at Spirit. "Now leave here at once, before you -!"

As if in response to the wind rider's words, the Angel's flesh began to ripple, causing her to cut herself off in mid-sentence. Gasping at this sudden activity, Spirit watched as dozens of orange bulges appeared from the Angel's skin. The bulges quickly grew even larger, finally erupting from the Angel itself and floating towards the weather witch. Wincing at the sight of the horde of deadly orbs, Storm gestured at them, summoning up a gust of wind that carried them away before they could detonate.

_Whew! Storm wasn't kidding when she said this thing had it in for her!_ Spirit thought, wincing at the multitude of explosions the wind rider had saved herself from. More of the deadly orbs already appearing and floating towards her, orbs she dealt with as easily as the first group. As she watched Storm defend herself, the winged girl went back to her part of the plan. "Looks to me like the only person this Angel wants to take a hike is you!"

Veins bulging from her brow as she distanced herself from the Angel, Storm demanded, "And what good will _you _staying here do?" She punctuated her query with a disbelieving snort. "Do you really think you can destroy my brother?" the wind rider asked, gesturing at the vast expanse of the Angel's form. "Even if you could, you'd never escape the resulting explosion. You'd die with him, incinerated in the blast!"

"Hmm, I have to admit, that's a pretty good point," Spirit conceded as she lowered herself towards the Angel. "I'm going to have to sit down, give that one some thought."

"Sit down? What are you -?" Storm began. Only to cut herself off when Spirit touched down on the Angel. "Don't you dare – get off of him!"

"And why should I? I've been flying all this time, and I need a break!" Spirit countered, smiling as she lowered herself to sit back on the Angel itself. When her skin came in contact with the Angel's orange flesh, she shuddered at how cold and slick it felt, and tried not to think of the fact that she was now seated on a floating bomb. "Besides, he doesn't seem to mind."

"How dare you…" Storm snarled, looking very much like she wanted to shred Spirit with her teeth. "How dare you defile my brother with your touch!"

Snorting in laughter at this, Spirit chuckled derisively. "Ooh, no! I'm defiling your brother with my touch?" she asked laughingly. Milking it for everything she was worth, she rubbed her posterior about the Angel's skin. "Oh, please! Anything but that! My butt is befouling your brother!"

"This is not a joke, Spirit!" Storm growled. "Get away from him _this instant!"_

"I can't to do that! I'm too busy defiling your brother by touching him!" Spirit shot back, a huge grin splitting her face. Reaching out with her armored left hand, she grabbed a handful of orange flesh. "See! Major defiling going on right -!"

A strange, electronic rushing sound pierced the air, cutting off both Spirit's words and her smile. Swinging her head about, she soon realized that the source of the noise was the armor about her left arm. Before her eyes, liquid light shot up her arm, outlining it in the same shade of orange as the Angel. When the light reached her left shoulder pad, the eye-like design on in it glowed as well. While Spirit was trying to figure out what was happening, streaks of light seemed to flow out towards the edges of her vision, and in the center of this lightshow, an orange outline of the 10th Angel's entire form briefly appeared.

"Wh-what?" Spirit gaped, letting go of the Angel as a wave of vertigo overtook her. A strange sensation moved through her body, like her organs were shifting about of their own accord. "What just…?" The winged girl never got a chance to complete her question before something exploded within her mind. A shriek of rage so fierce and horrible that it was like a bomb had just gone off inside her skull, one that seemed to come from within her own mind. Bringing her hands to her ears, Spirit rolled across the Angel's body, the shriek shifting into a roar of even deeper rage. A rage that was so crazed and horrible it was beyond her ability to comprehend it.

As Spirit silently begged for the horrible cry to stop, for the agony it caused her to go away, she glanced over in Storm's direction. The wind rider was tumbling through the air, clawing at her own head, the tornadoes she had created breaking apart as she fell. _It's hitting her, too! _Spirit realized. _But what is -?_

She was once again cut off, this time by a searing explosion that lifted her off the Angel. Instinctively flapping her wings, Spirit gasped as her body mended what little damage her armor hadn't been able to protect her from. Shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear it, she looked wide-eyed at the Angel as its entire surface seemed to erupt with more of the explosive orbs.

_Oh, god…the Angel knows I'm here! _Spirit realized, the realization hitting her like a thunderbolt. _That thing with the armor…I must've activated something! _She had no idea what she had done, or what the light she had just seen meant. All she knew was that the Angel now knew she was there, and was now sending its floating bombs at her. Hordes of the orange orbs appeared in the air, and were already surrounding her.

And unlike Storm, she couldn't whistle up a wind to drive them away. Which left Spirit with one choice; folding her wings, she went into dive, quickly leaving the Angel behind.

To her horror, the Angel mirrored this motion, folding its outstretched limbs inwards somewhat. The wind roaring in her ears and the Angel's impossible voice still tearing at her mind, Spirit looked over her shoulder to see, the orange horror was falling after her, its obscene eye staring death at her. It wasn't as fast as her, but it was still a lot faster than she was happy with.

_Spirit! What's happening? _came the mental voice of the Surfer. _The Angel is in freefall. What -?_

_The Angel is coming after me! _Spirit reported, her heard thumping almost as loud as the Angel was roaring. _I don't know what I did, but it's totally pissed off!_

_I know. I can hear the Angel's cry,_ the Surfer reported tensely. _Can you get the Angel to follow you towards the transport?_

_Uh, yeah. I don't think getting this thing to follow me is gonna be a problem!_ Spirit responded tersely. Her eyes widening that much more as the bombs started catching up with her. _Surfer, I'm gonna have to get back to you later!_ Severing the mental connection, the winged heroine shifted herself so that she was falling back-first, ready to pull out of her dive.

Which meant slowing down a great deal. Which meant allowing the bombs to catch up to her.

_Aw, crap! _Spirit grimaced, looking up at the horde of explosives that were rushing up towards her. On pure impulse, she raised her left hand towards the orbs and fired a series of small cross-blasts, detonating several bombs before they could reach her. An act that did nothing to diminish the sheer number that continued to fall towards her. She kept firing more blasts, destroying more and more of the bombs, but still more came. So many that if she tried to level out, they would instantly swarm her.

_No! I…I can't screw this up!_ Spirit thought feverishly, firing another wave of cross-blasts. Watching as they detonated more of the bombs, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Looking in its direction, she gasped when realized a couple of her feathers were glowing a fiery orange-red. At first, she thought her wings had fire from one of the explosions, but then realized that she wasn't in any pain. More importantly, the feathers weren't ablaze, but seemed to be seething with energy.

While Spirit watched, more and more feathers lit up, filling the air with an energized sizzling. Realizing that something very, _very _wrong was happening here, she gave a mighty flap of her wings, trying to shed the aberrant feathers. Only to gasp in shock as they flew away from her body, coronas of light marking their passage as they flew up at the bombs, and exploded with a similar savagery.

_What the heck is – I've never been able to do that before! _Spirit gaped, her eyes wide with astonishment. _But – how did I -? _Before the winged girl could give any further thought to the matter, two things occurred to her. One was that, no matter how it happened, she had been furnished with a method of clearing away larger numbers of bombs before they could reach her. The second was that she had about half a minute to level out before she slammed into the ground below and was reduced to a stain.

Flipping about, Spirit spread her wings as wide as she could, catching the air and turning her downward momentum into pure speed. Giving a few extra flaps in order to increase altitude, she pushed herself forward, only faltering momentarily when the remainder of the Angel's bombardment caught up with her. Bombs fell around her, smashing apart trees and sending plumes of dirt into the air. Focusing on the new power that had awakened in her, Spirit willed more of her feathers to change, to glow with destruction before she whipped her wings, sending them flying in all directions. As before, the charged feathers flew forth, clearing away many of the bombs. Enough so that a few cross-blasts were sufficient to clear her way entirely.

_Surfer! I'm on my way! And I've got Big Eye on my tail! _Spirit reported, her Angelic sense confirming the monster's position. _It's all up to you and Gladiator now!_

_Understood, _the Surfer responded. _We'll be ready._

* * *

Recoiling from another clash with Gladiator in their ongoing mock battle, the Silver Surfer looked off in the distance, in the direction she sensed the 10th Angel. Sure enough, as Spirit had reported, the Angel was in hot pursuit of her. Not only had it dropped far closer to the ground, but it was moving much faster than it had before. It still wasn't close enough to be in range of Unit 02's AT-Field, but that didn't mean that all was lost. Far from it, in fact.

_We'll have to time this perfectly, _the Silver Surfer knew as she looked over towards Gladiator. Still armed with shield and sword, his entire posture one of aggressiveness, he gave a tiny curl of lip before winking at her. The only signs he gave her that he was truly her ally this day, and that he was ready for the next phase of the plan. He knew what they had to do.

"You may have succeeded in delaying the inevitable, Silver Surfer," Gladiator growled with grudging with respect. "But that is you have done! Now, prepare to meet your doom!" Holding his sword at the ready, the purple titan shot at her, giving a mighty cry of battle.

"Never!" the Silver Surfer returned, sinking into her board and channeling her maximum power to its exterior before shooting forward at top speed. The two of them collided with a tremendous crash of light and thunder, streaks of energy flying in every direction as Gladiator took the monstrous attack on his shield. Despite his efforts, the Silver Bullet his Gladiator hard, driving him inexorably back. Veins bulging from his head and biceps, the mohawked warrior strained against the attack, making sure his shield remained squarely between himself.

"You…are indeed powerful…Surfer," Gladiator got out from between his clenched teeth. Raising his sword above his head, he cried out, "But my power will _always _triumph!" He then swung his sword with all his strength, smashing the Silver Bullet on the side, sending it flying from him to crash into the transport below. The out-of-control superwomanr smashed directly into the port engine…just before she stopped her board and emerged unseen amidst the smashed equipment.

_He did it, _the Silver Surfer thought, having no choice but to respect Gladiator's strength and precision. She had ended up exactly where she had needed to be in order for the next phase of the plan to proceed. _Now it's my turn._ Reaching out and grabbing two handfuls of electrical cables, her silver sheen unharmed by the current that now flowed into her, the mercurial superwoman brought forth the full power of the board, and sent into the engine. The damaged machine roared about her, sparks flying and gears and servo screaming in protest. But most important of all, the transport lurched forward, the increased engine output compensating for the damaged rudder. Forcing it to move faster, straighter, and more or less towards the insane Angel.

_Spirit, I'm in the transport and I've overloaded the engine, _the Silver Surfer reported to her fellow superwoman. _Is it now on course for the Angel?_

_Sort of. It's a bit off to the left, but I can handle it, _Spirit replied instantly. _Besides, if you push that thing any harder, it'll probably explode before it can get close enough!_

Though she didn't respond, the Silver Surfer knew her friend had a point. She had already sent the engine far beyond its safe limits; it would explode very soon, no matter what anyone did. And she still had to make sure that no one was hurt as a result of their plans. Phasing through the engine like it was empty air, she traveled into the interior of the transport. As soon as she emerged into the open portion of the massive craft, her knowledge of the craft's layout made it easy for her to make her way to the cockpit.

"Aw, _damn!_ What the hell is going on with this thing?" the Silver Surfer heard the pilot screaming as she came within sight of her goal. The man was desperately trying to rein in the ship as it fell apart around him, his struggles interrupted when the Surfer floated up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch, turning to look at her with a face paler than Rei Ayanami's. "_Ack! What the fu-!_"

"The port engine has been destroyed," the Silver Surfer informed him, already working to remove the straps that held him in place. "We have to get out of here before this ship crashes."

The pilot just sat there, looking stupidly at the Silver Surfer, like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "Oh, god! Thank goodness you're there!" came another voice, one that drew the quicksilver girl's gaze to the control panel, where she saw Misato's image looking out at her. "Listen, you have to get the pilot to safety!"

"That's what I was about to do," the Silver Surfer replied, continuing to work at the restraints.

"Hey – but – wait!" the pilot protested, apparently caught between fighting the Surfer and assisting her. "What about the 3rd Child?"

"Don't worry! As long as Shinji's inside Unit 01, he'll be just fine!" Misato responded eagerly, almost smiling as she looked at the two of them. "Surfer, can you keep that guy safe with Gladiator out there?"

"Yes," the Silver Surfer answered, undoing the last restraint. Generating a force field about the pilot, she quickly and efficiently lifted him up out of his chair and deposited him on the board.

"Wh-what the…?" the pilot sputtered, trying to keep up with this turn in events. The Silver Surfer didn't give him a chance, and instead willed the board to absorb him. Its mercurial surface rippled about him, causing him to squawk in fear and confusion even as he was swallowed up and stored safely within the reality it contained.

Sensing Misato's question before she could ask it, the Silver Surfer explained, "I've stored the pilot within my board. Even if I'm attacked again, he'll be safe until I can get him back down to the ground."

Nodding, Misato replied, "Then you better get out of there! With that mohawked freak running around out there -!"

"Yes. I still have to attend to him," the Silver Surfer agreed. And with the pilot and plane taken care of, she guided the board out through the plane walls and reappeared in the open air.

Sure enough, Gladiator was proceeding with his part of the plan. Busying himself by blasting holes in the transport's sides, making a show of his search. Doing nothing to further harm the wings, to pull it off course. And most importantly of all, looking everywhere but the cockpit.

Gathering herself up for the final strike of this charade, the Silver Surfer folded her arms across her chest and angled herself into the substance of the board. Making certain not to intrude on the portion of the board's interior where the pilot now rested, to cause him further confusion, she channeled her full power to the board's exterior and sent it spinning like a drill at Gladiator once again. This time, the massive warrior acted as if he were initially unaware of her presence, and only looked up when it was already too late.

This time, the Silver Bullet rammed into his midriff, carrying Gladiator backwards at just below supersonic speeds. The mohawked warrior spun about helplessly, screaming in pain and apparent hatred as the Silver Surfer altered her course, sending them both plunging to the earth. The resultant impact sent dirt and debris soaring into the air, forming a massive crater with the Gladiator laying prone in the center, with the Surfer's board hovering just above.

With the faux battle finally completed, the Silver Surfer rose up from her mercurial board and looked down at her fallen foe. The purple warrior lay at the center of the crater, his arms and legs sprawled out to the sides. _You did well, Gladiator. You played your role in this perfectly, _she thought almost sadly as he groaned, his head rolling to the side. Turning to look towards the doomed transport and the precious cargo it still held, she frowned at all the hopes and fears that now rested on it. _Now…everything depends on you, Ikari-kun._

* * *

"Misato! Is the Angel still heading this way?" Shinji demanded worriedly, his hands tight upon Unit 01's control yokes.

"That's right!" Misato confirmed, her image hovering mere inches away from him. "From what we can tell, it's busy chasing after Spirit! It's completely ignoring you!"

"Shinji, if the Angel maintains its current course and speed, it will pass under the transport in less than thirty seconds!" Ritsuko reported tersely. "The instant I give you the word, you're to launch Unit 01! But with no one at the cockpit, you're going to have to release Unit 01 manually! Is that understood?"

"I understand, Akagi-san," Shinji reported, his eyes narrowed intensely at his objective. The monster that his father demanded NERV destroy, lest he make Misato, Rei, and himself pay the price of failure.

_I'm not going to run away! I'm not going to fail! _Shinji thought, leaning closer to the hated image before him. The consequences of his failure pounding themselves into his skull, the knowledge that his life and those of Rei and Misato would be destroyed all so that his father could save himself, these things repeated themselves in his mind like the mantra he so often recited.

While his thoughts were filled with fears and determinations, Shinji barely paid attention as Misato went about her business. "Asuka, get the sniper rifle ready!"

"I've already got it!" Asuka returned, her voice heavy with brash eagerness.

"Remember, you only have three shots! So make them count!" Misato ordered her.

"Don't worry about me, Misato! One shot is all I'm gonna need to take this thing down!" the German girl immediately bragged. Then she shot Shinji an evil look before adding, "That is, assuming that the baka can actually pull this off!"

Unable to help himself, Shinji winced at the accusation. He was already having a hard enough time concentrating with everything going in his mind, and the last thing he needed was the bitch from hell making things even harder. As if in response to his thoughts, Misato growled, "Asuka, just stay focused! We don't have time for this!"

"Ten seconds, Shinji!" Ritsuko announced from her end.

"Right! I'm bringing Unit 01 online…now!" Shinji announced, switching Unit 01 from minimal functions to full power. As the battery timer began counting down, the 3rd Child had the horned destroyer wrap its hands about the supports holding it in place.

"Five…four…three…two…_now!"_ Ritsuko cried out. In response, Unit 01 crushed the supports instantly, snapping them apart and leaving the purple berserker in freefall. Spreading its arms and legs in order to guide its descent, Shinji looked down at the Angel below, and everything else fell away from him. His fears, his concerns, Asuka's taunts and Misato's plans, all the chaos caused by Storm and Gladiator, all these things were forgotten. The only thing he thought of…was the Angel that he was drawing ever closer.

_C'mon…c'mon…!_ Shinji thought, feeling like he was on the verge of passing out from the tension alone. When the Angel filled his view, he moved through Unit 01 and had it draw forth the progressive axe that had been mounted on its right pylon.

"Expanding AT-Field!" Shinji cried out, willing the protective barrier into existence. Spreading it as far as he could, he watched as the Angel stopped in its trek. Gritting his teeth, he had Unit 01 reach out with its left hand, crouched and ready to strike. With his mind linked to the horned destroyer, Shinji felt everything it did; the wind rushing past him, the axe in its hand…and the flesh of the Angel when he finally landed on the center of its body.

Gasping in shock, his mind blown away by the perfection of his land, Shinji then cried out in surprise as the Angel listed to the side. Taken by surprise, Unit 01 began sliding off the Angel's slick exterior until Shinji willed it to grab hold with its free hand. With this precious handhold, he was able to guide Unit 01, allowing the Eva to wrap its legs about one of the Angel's outstretched limbs.

"Dammit, baka! Stop screwing around up there!" Asuka snarled, appearing to be right in his face. "How am I supposed to get a clear shot with you tipping the Angel all over the place?"

Stung by this accusation, Shinji glared harshly at his greatest detractor. "Don't be so stupid, Devil!" he snarled as he willed Unit 01 to recover, to raise itself up towards the center of the Angel. "Akagi-san, where's its core?"

"At the exact center of its body! On the other side from you!" Ritsuko explained tersely, sweat rolling down her face.

Giving a quick nod, Shinji raised the prog axe high above Unit 01's head. "Well, in that case…!" he shrieked before burying the huge, curved blade into the Angel, the blade completely disappearing. The Angel bucked mightily in response, pustules of its flesh welling up around the wound. Quickly realizing what the Angel had in mind, Shinji pulled back with Unit 01's left hand and drove it deep into the wound. With as much determination as he could muster, he pulled at the side of the injury, peeling apart the Angel's flesh, sending gouts of blue flying into the air. Marginally aware of the Eva's armored hide being stained with the foul liquid, Shinji continued to struggle, watching as the pustules sprang forth at him, exploding upon contact. Feeling the sting of the blasts even through the F-Type armor, he refused to give into the pain; instead, he was spurred on by it, crying out savagely as he put all of Unit 01's might into ripping open the injury.

At last, with a hideous shlucking noise, Unit 01 succeeded in tearing away a huge section of the Angel's body. Quickly tossing it aside, Shinji gasped, his eyes going wide at the core he had finally managed to expose. Making certain his handhold was secure, he ripped the prog ax free and hefted it over the Eva's shoulder. "You – are – _mine!"_ he shrieked just before bringing the ax down on the core. The blood-red crystal shattered with a single strike, shards of it flying though the air.

_I…I did it!_ was the only thing Shinji had time to think before the Angel's body swelled up hideously, and exploded.

* * *

A few miles away, Storm hovered above the trees, watching the battle reach its conclusion. Forcing herself to burn into her memory the final fall of her brother, despite the agony his maddened cries caused her. Watching and remembering for her other brothers and sisters as Sahaquiel, Angel of the Sky, met his end at Unit 01's hands.

_I'm sorry, brother, but…you left me no other choice, _Storm thought miserably, tears of shame and sadness rolling down her cheeks. _If only you'd listened…_

**_Sahaquiel made his choice, Ramiel, _**Tabris told her, speaking as gently as he could. **_There was nothing you or anyone could have done for him. Not without sacrificing everything we've done._**

_I…I know that, Tabris, _Storm returned, lowering her eyes. _But that doesn't change how I feel…or how much this hurts._ Swallowing loudly, the wind rider wiped away her tears. _Has…has Sahaquiel's soul…returned to us…?_

**_I don't know, my sister,_** Tabris admitted. **_Sahaquiel disconnected himself from the collective so he wouldn't be able to hear us. Something which has never happened before in our history. I don't know if his soul could return under those circumstances._** When Storm heaved a weary sigh, the Angel of Free Will added, **_Though…it is possible…_**

But it wasn't likely. Storm knew that. It was far more likely that Sahaquiel was lost to the Angels forever, and they as a collective were diminished by this loss. And she knew Tabris knew this as well.

**_What will you do now, sister?_** Tabris wondered.

Heaving a deep sigh, letting all the pain and exhaustion she now felt rise to the surface, Storm answered, _I'm going home now. I'm sure my mother must be worried about me, and Gladiator might have a similar situation to deal with in his human identity._ The wind rider then frowned, thinking of the many things that had happened that day. _Also…_

**_Also what?_** Tabris wondered.

_I…_ Storm began, but then thought better of it. She couldn't risk disclosing what had happened to her that day with Lilith. Not even to Tabris. _Never mind. Let's just say that there is much that I have to think about right now._ Gathering the wind about her, she rose up higher into the air, and flew off in the direction of Tokyo-2. _Gladiator, the battle is over. Please, return home and resume your human life._

_As you wish, milady,_ Gladiator replied instantly.

* * *

As Asuka sat in Unit 02's Entry Plug, watching the 10th Angel burn in the flames its own body generated and the crippled transport fall from the sky and explode, she felt like she was about to explode as well.

_I don't believe this!_ Asuka snarled, looking down at the sniper rifle she had been assigned to wield for this mission. The temptation to take the worthless piece of junk and snap it into two almost completely overwhelming her. _That damned dobe baka…he got _another _one! Another one!_

When Asuka had been given her assignment for this mission, she had been certain that this would be an easy victory for her. All she had to stand there, waiting for Shinji to land on the Angel and neutralize it's AT-Field so she would be free and clear to destroy it. And while she grated at the idea of needing him in order to win at anything, the fact that she would be the one to deliver the finishing blow had mollified her somewhat.

But when they had reached the field, everything had quickly gone to hell. When the half-Angel freaks had arrived, Asuka had been helpless to do anything to stop them, to take her rightful revenge upon any of them. All she had been able to do was just sit in her Eva, aiming the sniper rifle at the Angel despite the fact that there wasn't a chance in hell she'd be able to kill it. Waiting for the Silver Surfer or Spirit to steal the glory that was rightfully hers once again, and cursing them and herself for it.

But that hadn't happened. The four superfreaks had gotten so lost in their own fight that the Angel had gone completely unmolested by any of them. It had even been drawn closer to her position by Spirit; not close enough for her AT-Field to neutralize the Angel's, but she had been presented with a better shot. So all she had to do was wait for Shinji to get his outdated crap Eva close enough to the Angel so she could get the kill.

Instead of savoring the sweet taste of victory, Asuka had been forced to stand there and watch as the Angel wobbled this way and that, causing the targeting reticules to waver all over the place. And while she had been waiting for the computer to get its act together and give her a target lock, Shinji had managed to pull off the impossible and kill the Angel on his own. Again.

_Dammit! If only that evil purple freak hadn't trashed my Eva, I'd probably have been the one on the plane! Then _I'd _have gotten the Angel, and…!_ Asuka fumed. So furious that she was unable to finish her thought, she glanced over to the holographic display, and fed her mounting rage with the sight of Misato and the others celebrating in the MCC, making various sounds and gestures of victory. Asuka completely forgotten in the wake of _Shinji's _victory.

As she looked on, Asuka saw Misato heave a tired breath before looking at another display. "Shinji? Come in, Shinji! Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Misato," Shinji replied. His stupid, ugly, pale, pathetic little face hovering before Asuka, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"That was some blast," Misato murmured gently. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm okay," Shinji replied like the little wimp he was. "The blast did some damage, but Unit 01 is fine, too."

"That's good. Do you have any power left?" Misato asked. When Shinji nodded, the Captain said, "Then why don't you come back here? The sooner we can get you checked out, the better I'll feel."

"Okay, Misato," Shinji answered before his image disappeared.

While the German girl was glowering at the space where Shinji's image had hovered before her, Misato looked at her. "Asuka, why don't you power down? We need to get Unit 02 loaded on its transport, and I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back to base."

_What, you're not going to give the famous 3rd Child the first ride home? _Asuka glowered inwardly, snarling deep in her throat. She was about to say something aloud, but then a bright flash appeared in her view screen. "Hey! What the -?" Involuntarily making Unit 02 take a step back, the German looked about for the source of the light, only to growl deep in her throat. The Silver Surfer, one of the many thorns in her side, had descended down next to the MCC.

"I don't believe this!" Asuka snarled hatefully, tightening her grasp upon the Eva's control yokes until it seemed inevitable that they would snap. Watching as the Silver Surfer politely knocked on the door, apparently oblivious of the morons stopping to gawk at her. "What's that chrome-plated bitch doing here?"

"What?" Misato gaped, raising an eyebrow at the redhead even as someone opened the door and greeted the metal whore. The two of them said something before the NERV tech rushed back inside the MCC. He presumably went up to Misato, because it was then that she turned to look off-screen. "Huh? The Surfer's outside? But what could she -?" Misato's eyes went wide before she gently slapped herself on the brow. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Excuse me, Asuka! I have something to take care of!"

Before Asuka could say anything in protest, the purple-haired woman darted out of sight. _Oh, sure! Run off to congratulate some half-Angel monster everybody thinks is so cool because she flies around naked on a surfboard!_ the German fumed, the LCL around her coming to a slow boil. _She didn't even do anything! She didn't kill the Angel, or that bitch Storm, or -!_

While Asuka was burning at the sheer injustice of it all, Misato was coming to the door, already smiling at the high-flying fake who was passing herself off as a hero. "Why, hello there!" the purple-haired bitch cooed happily as she emerged from the MCC.

"Greetings," the Surfer replied quietly. "I just wanted to bring the transport's pilot back to you." Sliding back on the quicksilver surface of her board, she looked as the board rippled. Then something began swelling up from its surface, the liquid metal sliding away from it as it rose up higher and higher. Until at last the object rising from the board was revealed to be a man in a NERV uniform who was tottering unstably even as he continued to rise up.

"Aw, man, _again? _What is this -?" the man cried out, nearly falling over when the Surfer moved up to steady.

"It's okay, Yamamura! You're back on the ground! You're safe!" Misato told him, moving up to stand before him. She then looked towards the metal slut, with Yamamura following her gaze. "The Silver Surfer got you off the transport before it blew. She saved you."

"She did?" Yamamura responded, looking perplexedly at the brazen slut still holding him. Lowering his gaze, he frowned his confusion. "I…I remember being on the transport…and then…her showing up…but…" The pilot then gave the Captain an apologetic look. "It's all pretty blurry after that."

"That's because I placed in you stasis as soon as you were inside the board," the Silver Surfer explained gently. "It was the only way to insure your complete safety."

Yamamura just stood there, looking blankly at his so-called hero, when Misato reached up and took his free arm. "Come on. There'll be plenty of time for explanations later. Right now, I think you need some rest," she told him gently. As she helped him off the board, she smiled at its owner. "Anyway, thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome," the Silver Surfer nodded as she lifted away from the ground. "I have to go now, so…please. Take care of yourselves."

As Asuka watched the Silver Surfer fly away without a care in the world, her entire body quaked with the unspent anger she felt for the bitch that had done so much to damage her life, as well as Kaji's. _You damned whore…_ she thought, her rage building in intensity with every beat of her raging heart. _Flying around, acting like you're better than everyone! All these people always looking at you, thinking you're so great! They should be looking at me! Me! I'm the one who worked all my life! I'm the one deserves their respect! Not you!_ _If I just had a chance, I'd -!_

A blinding flash of inspiration exploded in Asuka's mind, cutting her thought off, and causing a deep, dark grin to spread across her face. _Wait! I…I _do _have a chance! I have a chance right now!_ the German realized, looking down at the positronic sniper rifle in Unit 02's hands. Unfired and with power enough for three shots. Then she glanced over at the power gauge, confirmed that she was still receiving external power. And with the Surfer within range of her AT-Field, all she needed was one shot.

Her grin deepening, Asuka raised the sniper rifle as silently as she could. The Silver Surfer didn't notice, didn't even look back as the German took aim. _All I have to do is expand my AT-Field as soon as I get a target lock…and she's dead!_ Narrowing her eyes as the targeting system began compensating for Earth's rotations, gravitational field, and a host of other factors, she glanced down at the people below. They had definitely noticed the Eva's motion, and several of them, including Misato, were looking up at her in growing surprise. It didn't take long for her to figure out that the Captain wouldn't approve of what she was about to do.

_Hmph! So what? Who cares what Misato thinks? She doesn't give a damn about my feelings, anyway! _Asuka snarled inwardly, returning her full attention to the targeting system. _When I bring down that damned half-Angel bitch, Commander Ikari will probably give me commendation for putting her out of NERV's misery!_

As if in agreement with her, the targeting reticules lined up perfectly with Asuka's unwary target. _Gotcha! _the German girl, expanding her AT-Field, pushing it towards the Surfer even as she pulled the trigger. _Die, you filthy slut!_

The barrel of the sniper rifle exploded with thunder, filling Asuka's view with the light of destruction…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yup, another one of my cliffhangers, leaving you, the readers, to sit and wait to see what happens next. I can be such a jerk at times, huh? Still, I hope you will all read and review! And maybe check out my other stories as well?

Xardion, I loved that episode of X-Men, and the idea of Gendo getting the same is definite omake material.

Quathis, yeah. I'm trying to do something different with all the SOE stories, and I thought it would be interesting to try and get into the minds of the Angels, to try and tell a story from both sides of this conflict. I'm glad its working out.

Mike313, the main reason I made it easy for Rei to get away from piloting duties is because, as we saw in this chapter, things were complicated enough as it was. Besides, creating a situation where Mayumi had to work with Rei and Hikari in order to get what she wants creates a great foundation for future chapters. As for Spirit accepting additional Angel DNA…looks like her armor didn't give her a choice in the matter, did it?

Gunman, some more good ideas from you in regards to the cosplay party (which will happen in the near future, I promise!). Also, it looks like your opinion of Asuka falls pretty much in line with mine. And yeah, Asuka would definitely punch Shinji out if he ever said anything like that.

Well, now that that's settled, onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"Hey – but – wait!" the pilot protested, apparently caught between fighting the Surfer and assisting her. "What about the 3rd Child?"

"Don't worry! As long as Shinji's inside Unit 01, he'll be just fine!" Misato responded eagerly, almost smiling as she looked at the two of them. "Surfer, can you keep that guy safe with Gladiator out there?"

"Yes," the Surfer answered, undoing the last restraint. Generating a force field about the pilot, she quickly and efficiently lifted him up out of his chair and deposited him on the board.

"Wh-what the…?" the pilot sputtered, trying to keep up with this turn in events. The Surfer didn't give him a chance, and instead willed the board to absorb him. Its mercurial surface rippled about him, causing him to squawk in fear and confusion even as he was swallowed up and stored safely within the reality it contained.

Sensing Misato's question before she could ask it, the Surfer explained, "I've stored the pilot within my board. Even if I'm attacked again, he'll be safe until I can get him back down to the ground."

Nodding, Misato replied, "Then you better get out of there! With that mohawked freak running around out there -!"

"Yes. I still have to attend to him," the Surfer agreed. Before she started moving again, she looked down at her board, and smiled. "And as for the pilot…don't worry. He'll be _very _comfortable…"

* * *

_"Aaaauuugggh!"_ Yamamura screamed as he fell through empty space. The wind tore at his battered body, until he crashed into something soft and resilient. The pilot bounced into the air again, then landed once more before he sat up in a panic.

"What – where – huh – who – I...I…" Yamamura stammered out as he looked to all sides…only to have his mind collapse into confusion as he realized he was sitting on a pool chair. On the beach, with seagulls flying overhead and the waves lapping at the sand. And surrounding him were at least a couple dozen women whose _very_ full figures completely filled their _very_ skimpy bikinis.

"Oh, so _there_ you are!" one of the ladies cooed upon seeing him. "Hey, everyone! Yamamura's here!"

"Great!" another femme grinned, looking lecherously at the pilot. "Then we can get this party started!"

"I've got the saké!" yet another called out, holding up a couple bottles.

Blinking rapidly as he studied the numerous women approaching him, Yamamura gave another shake of his before settling down in his chair. "Well…if this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it," he eventually decided, smiling as he took a deep breath of the salty air. "It's not like I could _ever _afford a vacation like _this!_"

Omake 2

"Thanks again for showing me around town, Shinji," Mari smiled as she and the 3rd Child walked along one of the streets of Tokyo-3. "With all the chaos going on with my dad and me moving here, I've barely had a chance to check anything out."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mari," Shinji answered, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "I remember when I first came here. I was always getting lost."

"I can believe _that!" _Mari grinned infectiously. "And of course, trying to get my dad organized is a regular Mission: Impossible! You should have _seen _all his suitcases when he got here! They were a total mess!"

"Well, that's why I don't like lots of clutter," Shinji returned, feeling comfortable with this simple, relaxing conversation. "And it's not like there's really a point to having lots of…" The boy then trailed off, a frown darkening his face as he stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it?" Mari wondered, raising an eyebrow at the 3rd Child. When he failed to respond, the bespectacled girl grabbed hold of his shoulder and gave him a solid shake. "Yo! Earth to Shinji! Is anybody home?"

"Wha- oh, sorry!" Shinji replied, turning to give an apologetic look at his companion. "It's just that…I thought I heard something…"

Cocking her head to the side, Mari frowned before making a noise of surprise. Looking back in the direction they had both come from, she muttered, "Hey, I hear it too, now. And…it sounds like it's getting closer."

"I think you're right," Shinji concurred, not liking this at all. "But…what is it? And…?"

"Woohoo!" cried the voice of an old man, a voice that was punctuated by a riot of different sounds drawing closer, everything from zapping noises to the sound of feet pounding the ground. "Whatta haul, whatta haul!"

"What the hell is -?" Mari started, only to break off when a tiny old man bounded into sight, trailing a cloud of dust and carrying a huge sack of women's underwear on his back. Only a short distance behind him were the Silver Surfer, Spirit, Storm, Spider-Woman, and She-Hulk.

"Get back here, you dirty old freak!" Spider-Woman shrilled as she released one webline and fired off a new one.

"Faster, everyone!" Storm demanded. "We can't let him escape with the All-Father's remains!"

"Or all that underwear!" Spirit chimed in. "Thanks to him, I don't have any left!"

The Silver Surfer looked like she was going to say something as well, but then she noticed the bystanders just up ahead. "Ikari-kun! Makinami-chan! Watch out!"

"Why, hello there, sexy!" the old man cried out before launching himself at Mari. "Let's boogey!"

Acting on instinct, Mari drew back her fist and fired off a devastating punch. But the old man easily evaded the blow, landing on the ground and using his pipe to send Mari's skirt flying up, revealing her panties for all the world to see. "Woo! Blinds me!"

Completely ignoring her exposure or the fact that Shinji was suffering a nose bleed, Mari raised her fists at the dirty old man. "Argh! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Haha! You'll have to catch me first!" the old man cackled inanely.

"I've got a better idea, Happosai!" She-Hulk roared, bending down to rip out a section of street. "Why don't you catch _this_ instead!" With the slightest of efforts, the green Amazon hurled the chunk of cement after the panty thief. The immense projectile slammed him in the back, squarely upon his bundle of stolen goods, and lifted him into the air.

"Woohoo!" Happosai crowed as he soared high into the air. "Thanks for the lift, gorgeous! Ahahahahaha!"

While She-Hulk was screeching her frustration and resuming her pursuit, the rest of the superwoman were closing in on Shinji and Mari. While she ducked to the side, the 3rd Child stood before them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry, Shinji," the Silver Surfer called out as she slammed into him, sending him into the air.

"Whoops! My bad, Shinji!" Spirit called out as one of her wings batted him, sending him tumbling.

"I'm really sorry, Shinji!" Storm apologized as she blew on by, the arctic cold she trailed leaving him frosted.

"I'll make it up to you later, Shinji!" Spider-Woman declared as she swung by, inadvertently kicking the boy even higher into the air.

Flailing his arms about, Shinji tumbled helplessly through the air, until at last he crashed headfirst into She-Hulk's chest. "Why, hello there, Shinji!" the green beast smiled as he was lodged securely between her mammoth breasts. "Just hang on! We've got a freak of nature to take down!"

"Oh, noooo!" Shinji cried out as he was carried along for the ride.

While this was going on, Mari stepped forward and watched the chase proceed. "Well, _this _looks like it could be fun!" she grinned wildly. "And since it just wouldn't be a party without yours truly…!"

With that, she brought out her special-issue cell phone and inputted a coded command. Just a few seconds later, her flying commander center and amphibious transport, the _American Dream,_ appeared overhead. "But first…I have to change into something a little more dangerous!" Mari declared as the crafted landed, deploying her shield and costume. "And then Captain America will be able to show 'em how it's done in America!"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	16. Uncertainty Principles

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 16: Uncertainty Principles

As the Silver Surfer flew in the general direction of Tokyo-3, emotionally drained from the battle, she found herself wishing that she could be certain that she had been as successful that day as it appeared.

_The Angel is dead. It was killed by NERV's forces, as Commander Ikari clearly desires,_ the Silver Surfer frowned as she glanced over at the section of landscape that had been scorched by the Angel's exploding body. Unit 01 slowly marching to the NERV MCC to be taken back to base. _But...will that be enough to satisfy Gendo...or the other Angels?_

There was no way of knowing as of yet. So much had gone wrong that day, and there was no way of predicting how the UN or the Instrumentality Committee would respond when they learned just how close to defeat NERV had come that day. Just as there was no way of predicting how the increasingly unstable Angels would respond to how NERV had obtained their victory. How successful the Silver Surfer and the others had been in deceiving them.

_Lilith..._ the Silver Surfer, lowering her eyes to the board. _Did we...do everything we could have?_

**_You did the best that you were able to, child,_** Lilith answered in a comforting fashion. **_No one, including myself, could have predicted what happened today. And you dealt with these things to the best of your ability._**

_But is that enough?_ the Silver Surfer wondered, her errant mind conjuring up images of all the disastrous outcomes that could result of this engagement. _What if Gendo still punishes Misato and the others for what happened? Or if the Angels...?_

As the mercurial superwoman trailed off helplessly, she sensed Lilith smiling in her mind. **_There is no point in tormenting yourself over what may or may not happen, child._** When the Silver Surfer failed to be reassured by this, the ancient being went on to say, **_And while the events you speak of may yet still take place, you will accomplish nothing by dreading them, or punishing yourself if and when they do occur. All you can do is deal with these things the best way you can, and continue to move forward as you do so._**

Frowning even more, the Silver Surfer was forced to admit that Lilith had a valid point. Her words were compassionate, wise, and perfectly logical. But unfortunately, her own tormented mind and worrisome emotions would not respond to logic. Instead, they continued to chip away at her, no matter how hard she attempted to shove them away.

_At least...no one died today,_ the Silver Surfer eventually told herself, glancing again in the direction of Unit 01. Then she glanced back at Spirit, who was good distance away, flying in the same general direction. _The Eldritch Armor kept Spirit safe, and -_

**_Child!_** came Lilith's voice raised in alarm. **_Get inside the board! NOW!_**

Stunned by the force of Lilith's cry, the Silver Surfer immediately froze. _What -?_ she started to ask, only to suffer a sense of dread as she felt an AT-Field wash over her. _Is that -?_

**_NOW!_** Lilith cried out again even as the Silver Surfer looked towards the source of the sensation. Her eyes going wide as she spotted Unit 02. The sniper rifle it held aimed directly at her as it filled her world with burning light.

She didn't even time to scream.

* * *

_"Noooooo!"_ Spirit screamed, her hands clasped to her cheeks. Her mind numb with horror, unable to accept that she had just seen a friend of hers die. Murdered by another friend.

It had all happened so quickly, she could barely process it. Spirit had been wearily flapping her wings, tired and wanting nothing more than to go back home and crawl into bed, and hope like crazy the Angels weren't going to go completely nuts even after everything they had done, when she had suddenly felt what she had come to recognize as an AT-Field washing over her. Startled and confused, she hesitated, wondering if the Angel had somehow survived. Only to be sent tumbling through the air by a roar of savage, destructive power being unleashed a short distance away. A blast that had engulfed the Silver Surfer, sending her plummeting to the earth.

Her entire body tensing with horror, Spirit had watched the burning object that had been her friend spiraling out of control, trailing smoke and flames before crashing into the forest. Mowing down numerous trees like a meteor, it impacted harshly on the ground, sending up a huge plume of dust and debris. A horrific spectacle made that much more appalling by the triumphant laughter that had followed almost immediately afterwards.

"Oh, yes! _Yes!"_ came Asuka's voice, projected and amplified by the external speakers of her Eva. Numbly looking about, Spirit watched as Unit 02 pumped its left arm in victory, seeming to grin at the perfection of its shot. "Take _that, _you chrome-plated slut!" Leaning forward, the crimson titan seemed to leer at the spot where the Silver Surfer crashed, it's pilot crowing, "You honestly thought I'd let you get away with humiliating me, huh? Well, think again..._while you burn in hell, bitch!"_

Her eyes widening behind her crimson mask, Spirit slowly shook her head in disbelief, her entire body trembling with horror. _I...I don't...this is..._ she thought, practically feeling her blood run cold as Unit 02 seemed to do a little victory dance. _I...I know she - she didn't like us - but - I never - she just -!_

As her train of thought broke apart beneath the horror that was eating at her mind, Spirit then blanched when Unit 02 stopped dancing. "And now..." came Asuka's voice as the crimson Eva hefted up the rifle and took deliberate aim at her. Spirit's entire world becoming the deadly muzzle as the German continued, "Let's see if we can make it two-for-two!"

* * *

"Asuka, _no!"_ Misato howled, smashing her fist on the control panel. Wishing that she could somehow reach through the holographic display and beat some sense into the German's thick head. "Stand down _immediately!_ That's a direct order!"

"Forget it, Misato!" Asuka sneered, her eyes obscured by her targeting scope. "Those damn bitches have gotten in my way for the last time! I'm putting them out of my misery! _For keeps!"_

Snarling beneath her breath, Misato thought of the many things she could say to try and sway the irate redhead. That the Silver Surfer and Spirit weren't the enemy, that Storm and her goon Gladiator were their real foes, that she would be facing charges of insubordination when they got back, that it was bad enough that she had already gunned down an innocent in cold blood. But as she looked at the cruel grin marking Asuka's face, she knew that there would be no reasoning with her. "Dammit!" the purple-haired woman swore as she turned towards the rest of the staff there. "That does it! Increase the LCL pressure in the Entry Plug to maximum! Shut her down _now!"_

"We _can't,_ sir!" Makoto reported in a panicked voice. "Unit 02's remote override systems aren't responding!"

_"What?"_ Misato shrilled hatefully. Banging her fist again as she cursed the stupid, incompetent government contractors who got paid who knew how many millions of yen to build high-tech equipment that never worked when you needed it to, the Captain then looked over at another of her staff. "Can we disable the sniper rifle?"

"Negative, sir! It's still got a full charge!" another tech announced. "Even if we cut the generators, she'd still have two shots left!"

"And _one's_ all I need!" Asuka grinned, her grin becoming even more atrocious. Blanching as she looked at the telemetry from Unit 02's scope, Misato watched as it allowed her see the targeting reticules flutter about the screen. Closing in on a winged figure who was frantically flying in as erratic a manner as possible. Diving and ascending, zigging and zagging, all the while the MAGI worked to calculate the perfect shot. "C'mon, you dumb slut! Just stay real still so I can give you a harp and a halo to go with those wings!"

Clenching her teeth together, Misato felt a cold sweat running down the side of her head as the reticules finally came together...just before a series of small earthquakes shook the MCC and everyone it, followed by the crashing of metal.

_"You damned monster!" _came the outraged voice of Shinji Ikari, the distortion marking it as coming over the external speakers of Unit 01. _"How **dare**_ _you!"_

Shaken by the crazed fury that was in this voice, Misato recovered a moment later and flung herself to one of the windows. And gasped when she saw Unit 01, its F-Type armor dented and scorched by the force of an Angel exploding, grappling with Unit 02. The horned destroyer had grabbed hold of the sniper rifle's barrel, forcing it up and away from its intended victim. It's free hand was wrapped about Unit 02's throat, and it's demonic countenance seemed to be glaring pure rage at its crimson counterpart.

"What do you think you're _doing?"_ Asuka howled, already struggling to free herself from Unit 01's grip. "Get out of my way, baka! _Now!"_

"Why? So you can kill Spirit the way you did the Surfer?" Shinji screamed even as Unit 01 forcibly tore the sniper rifle free from the red Eva's grasp. Tossing the mammoth weapon away, he then seized hold of Unit 02's newly freed arm. "You're more of a monster than that _Angel_ was!"

_"Wha- how dare you say that about me!"_ Asuka shrieked in response, Unit 02's right shoulder pylon springing open. An instant later, a series of tree-sized spikes were sent flying straight into the purple beast's face.

Furrowing her brows as Unit 01 recoiled in surprise and pain, something Asuka immediately took advantage of by delivering a punishing knee shot to its midsection, Misato quickly considered the situation. The 2nd Child was far better trained in piloting an Eva than Shinji was, and still boasted a substantially higher synch ratio. Added to this the fact that Unit 01 was damaged and running on battery power alone, and it was obvious that Shinji didn't stand a chance of stopping the German's rampage.

_But maybe he can stall her long enough to use up what power she has left!_ With this thought, Misato looked over at Makoto. "Cut the power supply for Unit 02! _Now!"_

"Yes, sir!" Makoto immediately answered, already removing the plastic covering for the emergency cutoff lever. With a determined grunt, he pulled the lever.

Suffering a momentary pang as the possibility that this wouldn't work any than the remote overrides, Misato was relieved as she watched the power cable burst away from Unit 02. As the retro-rockets softened the umbilical's impact, she then demanded, "How much power do the Evas have left?"

"Unit 02 has fifty-seven seconds at full power!" Makoto reported in a terse fashion. "But Unit 01 has over a minute and thirty!"

Nodding and thankful for the increased power supply granted by the F-Type equipment, Misato returned her attention to the battle going on outside. Wincing as Asuka continued to deliver a punishing series of blows to the more damaged Unit 01. _Hang in there, Shinji! Just keep her from doing else something insane for a little while longer!_ she pleaded her ward, only to glance over at the wisp of smoke rising up from where the Silver Surfer crashed. _Just make sure you don't get killed in the process!_

* * *

_I still can't believe it..._ Spirit thought, still shaking badly as she slowly descended upon the forest. _I can't believe that...that Asuka could actually...!_

Gulping loudly, the winged superwoman could still see the muzzle of the immense sniper rifle pointed directly at her. Could see her being gunned down by her best friend as mercilessly as the Silver Surfer had been. _If Shinji hadn't gotten in her way..._ Spirit thought, suffering a deep chill running down her spine. Prompting her to think of the easygoing, confident redhead that she knew Asuka could be, a person who enjoyed shopping, who was so energetic and exciting. She then thought of that same person giving voice to the sheer bloodlust and hatred that she had expressed when Shinji had gotten in her way. _Asuka...why? Do you need to be a hero _this_ badly?_

Pressing her lips together, tears of regret and unspent fear lingering in her eyes, Spirit then gave a loud gulp before returning her focus to the moment. _C'mon, Rei...please!_ she thought as she flitted through the trees, trying to avoid making a target of herself as she scanned the ground below. _You...you can't be dead! You...you just can't be...!_

Swallowing a lump of bile in her throat, Spirit continued to fly onwards, until at last she reached the point where the Silver Surfer had crashed into the ground. Upon sighting the huge, smoldering crater, she angled herself slightly downwards. Then she spread her wings and slowed herself down, allowing her to land gracefully at the edge of the end of a huge gouge in the earth. "Surfer?" she called out gingerly as she studied the crater, searching for any sign of her. Living...or otherwise. "Rei? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Spirit," came a familiar voice. One that left the winged wonder swooning in relief even as it added, "And I told you to not to call me 'Rei' while I'm in this form."

"Sorry, sorry!" Spirit replied, giving a shaky sigh as she turned towards her friend. "But - I thought you - I was so worried that I wasn't -!" Then she looked at the Silver Surfer, and her words fell flat in her throat. Her eyes going wide with renewed horror, she clamped her hands over her mouth, even as she fought the urge to expel her previous meal.

"You were worried I was dead," the Silver Surfer gathered as she floated towards Spirit, nodding her understanding. Seemingly unconcerned over the fact that over half her body was simply _gone._

"Re- Surfer!" Spirit gasped out, keeping one hand over her mouth as it seemed increasingly likely that her stomach would rebel. The quicksilver girl's upper body appeared to be intact, but her left arm and everything beneath her waist was gone, and was held up in the air by tendrils of the board's mercurial substance. There was no sign of blood or even the exposed entrails that she would expect from such injuries, but in a way, that simply made the situation that much more surreally horrific. "You - you're -!"

"I was severely injured when I was hit by the sniper blast," the Silver Surfer admitted, sounding as if she had stubbed a toe rather than lost most of her body. "You needn't worry, however. The board is already healing my injuries."

Glancing down at the intact sections of her body, Spirit soon realized that her friend was correct. Before her very eyes, a new arm was growing to replace the one the Silver Surfer had lost. Her lower body was slowly being restored, taking on greater shape and definition before the winged girl's eyes. "Whew...that's a relief," the winged girl sighed, mopping her brow as she surveyed her friend. "For a minute, I thought you were dead for sure!"

"You were almost correct," the Silver Surfer admitted in a rueful manner. "When the beam struck, it sent the board into a spin. Much of my protective covering was torn off in the process. If I hadn't been able to retreat into the board when I had, I would not have survived."

"I believe it!" Spirit grimaced, letting out a heavy sigh in gratitude. "You sure were lucky."

"I was careless." Making a quizzical sound in her throat, Spirit frowned as the Silver Surfer explained, "Lilith alerted me to the danger and told me to get inside the board. Instead, I hesitated, and wasted time searching for what had alarmed her instead of heeding her command." Watching as her healing body finished reforming itself, the quicksilver girl narrowed her eyes sharply as she looked down at her renewed form. "It was a mistake. One that nearly cost me my life."

"Hey, anybody could've made the same mistake!" Spirit assured her friend. "I'm just glad you lived to learn from it!"

"As am I," the Silver Surfer admitted. "Being killed is...unpleasant."

Frowning somewhat, Spirit studied her friend for a moment, once again wondering if she had a weird sense of humor that she wasn't telling anybody about. "Uh, yeah, well..." she frowned, glancing back in the direction of the NERV base camp. "I think we should get out of here. You know, just in case Asuka gets loose of Shinji?"

"No. We should wait." When Spirit responded to this with a squawk of surprise, the Silver Surfer explained, "Both Evas' power supplies are almost depleted. As soon as that happens, we will be able to depart without fear of provoking Pilot Sohryu even moreso. Given her unpredictable nature, I would rather not have her even more outraged while Unit 02 still has power."

Blinking in surprise, Spirit then gasped as comprehension struck. "Oh, right. You've got your shadow is keeping tabs on that, don't you?" The Silver Surfer gave a slight nod to this, to which the winged girl sighed heavily. "Well...after everything that's happened, I sure wouldn't mind a break," the winged girl announced before turning about, stretching her limbs. "I still can't believe everything that happened today actually happened! With everything that was happening, I thought I was losing my mind!"

Furrowing her brows somewhat, the Silver Surfer then wondered, "That...was just an expression, correct?"

Despite the events of that day, this drew a slight chuckle out of Spirit. "Yeah, Surfer, that was just an expression," she assured the metallic superwoman as she made her way over to a downed tree. "Oh, boy," she muttered as she sat down, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and try to forget this day every happened. But she was willing to settle for at least five minutes with no craziness. "I don't suppose you can get me a can of orange soda, could you? I'm a little dry here."

"Of course." A moment later, a small pillar emerged from the board, on top of which was a can of soda, which the Silver Surfer promptly picked up. "Here you are."

"Great! Toss it my way!" Spirit smiled weakly, holding up her hands. Nodding, the Silver Surfer gently tossed the can at her friend, who effortlessly caught it in her bare hand.

The instant the cold metal made contact with her, the bare skin of Spirit's hand lit up. A flash of orange-red light moved up from her hand and into the can, causing it to glow and sizzle dangerously.

Her eyes widening, Spirit blanched, slowly looking from the crackling soda can to her friend. "Uh, Surfer...is this..._supposed _to be glowing like this?"

"No, it is not," the Silver Surfer frowned, her eyes narrowed with confusion. "I would recommend that you throw the can away. Quickly."

Nodding shakily, Spirit looked wide-eyed at the can. Recognizing the energy that presently burned in it. "Good idea," she got out, making no sudden movements as she reared back her arm. "Surfer...I think you should raise you AT-Field. This...might be ugly." Slowly nodding to this, the quicksilver superwoman moved a short distance away. As soon as she was satisfied that her friend was ready for whatever happened next, Spirit gently tossed the soda away from her before raising her AT-Field.

The soda can spun lazily through the air, trailing energy as it fell.

Exploding the instant it hit solid ground.

Despite suspecting this would happen, Spirit couldn't help but recoil somewhat, raising her armored left arm to her face as her AT-Field was pelted with shrapnel and drops of soda. As the debris fell away harmlessly, the winged girl looked over at the Silver Surfer. "Uh...how much longer until Asuka is out of power?"

"Thirteen more seconds," the Silver Surfer immediately reported.

"Then how about this?" Spirit asked, glancing down at the crater that had resulted of the soda's detonation. "Let's just go home, so I can go to bed, and try to sleep off the headache this mess has given me!"

"Very well," the Silver Surfer responded, also glancing down at the crater.

"And then tomorrow, you and I are gonna have a little chat about Angel DNA," Spirit went on, recalling what had happened when she had grabbed hold of 10th Angel. "Because unless I miss my guess, I just got a fresh batch of it mixed into me!"

* * *

As Shinji opened the Entry Plug of Unit 01, his body protested his every move, still suffering numerous aches and pains suffered as a result of his synchronization with the Eva.

He didn't care.

As he tumbled out of the Entry Plug, Shinji found himself immediately met by several NERV technicians, as well as the Misato. The purple-haired woman quick to offer words of comfort to him.

He barely even heard them. Barely noticed the people as they led him towards the transport plane.

His body moving almost totally of its own accord, all Shinji could do was focus on the images repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. Of a person whom might well have been a friend dying.

He had been tired and in pain after destroying the Angel. The seemingly crazed monstrosity had caused Unit 01 significant damage when it had exploded, and the Eva had been damaged even more when it had fallen to earth. And when Misato had told him to return to base camp, he had decided to move slowly, both to avoid putting and additional stress on himself or Unit 01, but after everything that had happened that day, all the fear and worry and anticipation, he had not been in the mood to hurry. And with the Angel dead and Storm and Gladiator having retreated, he saw no reason to hurry.

And as he had been walking back, he had happened to catch sight of a glinting of the sunlight off of what appeared to be polished metal. A sight that prompted him to zoom in with the Eva's optical sensors so that he could get a better look at _her._

Shinji had had very little experience in really dealing with people over the course of his life, and the opposite was a mystery wrapped in an enigma as far as he was concerned. But as he studied the Silver Surfer as she flew by, he couldn't help but think that she was quite beautiful, in a strangely alien way. A slender, athletic build coated in a sheathe of quicksilver material that left nothing to the imagination. Metal that was strangely warm to the touch, as he had learned when he had felt her lips on his cheek.

A moment that he had been dwelling on heavily...until Shinji saw a beam of pure destruction rushing over the Silver Surfer. Erasing her from view and sending her plummeting to the earth.

The entire world had frozen in place at that instant, giving Shinji ample time to drill the horror of that sight well into his mind. To leave him dumbstruck with shock and confusion as he slowly, inexorably that the girl he had been watching, the girl that had saved him and many others, that had kissed him...had just been killed.

As this horror sunk in, breaking apart his initial denials that this simply could not have happened, Shinji had been brought back to the present by the mocking, triumphant laughter of one of his fellow pilots. Who had snuffed out the life of someone who saved all of them, including her, all because she couldn't stand the thought that there were people better than she was. And when he had turned about, seen Unit 02 taking aim at Spirit as well, he had given into his anger and grief. And then...

"You stupid little baka!" came the voice of this cruel, spiteful person, prompting him to look up from his feet, some of his anger returning as he saw Asuka glowering hatefully at him. The redheaded beast restrained by two NERV techs who were scowling at her like she was a piece of dung they had inadvertently stepped into. "How could you do this to me? That damned bitch Spirit got away, and it's all _your fault!"_

"Zip it, Asuka! You're in enough trouble as it is without you adding to it!" Misato declared, her voice carrying some of the anger that Shinji felt. When the German responded to this by snorting and looking away, the Captain grunted in disgust before looking back at her ward. "I'm sorry, Shinji-kun. I..."

Absently nodding to this, Shinji slowly replied, "I...I understand." Without any other words he could say, let alone the will or strength to give voice to them, he slowly surveyed the surrounding area. There were NERV technicians working here and there, some of them preparing their equipment for transport back to base, some of them tending to the damaged Evangelions. But none of them looked at all happy over their victory. They talked in brisk, hushed manners as they carried out their duties, betraying the fear and confusion they likely felt over everything that had happened that, including being in close proximity to two Evas fighting to destroy each other.

The two NERV techs in charge of Asuka were presently dragging her to the MCC. The redhead unleashing a hateful diatribe that was a mishmash of Japanese and German, snarling and whining hatefully as she struggled against them. And off to the side were Units 01 and 02, laying on their sides, still locked in the positions they had been in when both their batteries had finally gone dead. With the horned destroyer's hands wrapped securely about its foe's neck, as well as the crimson titan's prog knife buried in its shoulder.

Shinji couldn't remember exactly how they had wound up in those positions. After Unit 01 had been hit with the spike launcher, the short-lived fight between himself and Asuka was all a blur in his mind. The next thing he could remember clearly was the video feed suddenly vanishing, leaving him in darkness with nothing to do but eject the Entry Plug.

As Shinji looked from the powerless Evangelions to Asuka as she was marched away, he sighed, his thoughts divided. Part of him was wondering where Unit 02's spike launcher had come from, and why his Eva didn't have a similar weapon. Another part of him wished that Unit 01 hadn't been nearly so damaged, so that he could have better unleashed the anger and pain he felt at the Silver Surfer's death upon her murderer.

And finally, a weary, pained part of him couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have done any good even if he had been able to suitably punish Asuka. For even if Shinji had been able to rip her Eva apart from around her, even if he had crushed the German in the palm of Unit 01's hand, that wouldn't have brought the Silver Surfer back from the dead.

Nothing ever would.

_I...I still can't believe it..._ Shinji thought morosely, taking no comfort from the way Misato placed her hand on his shoulder. _I can't believe she's gone..._

"There's nothing you could've done." Mildly surprised by these words, Shinji slowly looked up to see Misato looking sadly at him. Heaving a deep, weary breath, the purple-haired woman looked about at the disaster area that was the NERV base camp before saying, "Listen, I...let's get you on the transport. Then...I'll get things straightened up here, and...and then we can...go home, okay?"

Barely managing to nod to this, Shinji allowed himself to be basically pushed forward, his numbed body barely moving forward as he once again allowed death to replay itself in his mind. To see someone good and kind struck done, and...

_"Look!"_ came a voice raised in surprise and delight. Emotions that seemed so out-of-place at that moment that Shinji was taken by surprise by them, and reacted automatically, looking towards the source of the voice. He then saw Makoto standing a short distance away, a broad, disbelieving grin splitting his face as he raised his finger up to the sky.

Their attention drawn by his voice, other people stopped doing what they were doing, even the people escorting Asuka. They all turned towards Makoto before following his outstretched finger with their eyes, even as Shinji and Misato did the same. And although the 3rd Child couldn't see the looks on their faces, he could still hear murmured sounds of disbelief and relief escaping their lips. Just as those same sounds tumbled from his mouth as he watched two figures rose up from the woods. One of whom was a girl sheathed in silver riding a surfboard of the same substance who was even now flying in an elliptical path that was bringing her towards the base camp.

_I...no, it...it can't be...!_ Shinji thought, unwilling to believe this could actually be happening. That someone he had thought he had lost was actually not lost at all. _There's no way...could she really -?_

"I-it's the Surfer!" Misato cried out, sounding almost as stupefied as Shinji felt. "She's still alive!"

_"What?"_ came the outraged shriek of Asuka, the only unhappy voice Shinji could hear amongst the NERV personnel that were either cheering or making some other sound of relief.

"Hey, way to go, Surfer girl!" came the voice of one tech.

"You and Spirit rock, you know that?" declared another tech.

As more and more voices were raised in support of both superwomen, the Silver Surfer glided even closer, enabling Shinji to better make out the details of her face. To notice as her eyes slowly moved about the people below, their cheering faces seeming to reflect of her silvery skin. Then, as her eyes seemed to fall upon him, he could have sworn he saw a tiny, tender smile tugging at her lips.

It was a beautiful, gentle moment. A moment that was ruined by a hateful shrieking that rose up above the cheering. _"Damn you, you _Gott-_damn fucking slut!"_ came Asuka's voice, a voice that caused Shinji to wince and pain and several people to turn and scowl at her. _"I'll get you for this, you got that? Next time you show your ugly face, I'm gonna -!"_

"Aw, shut up!" grumbled one of the techs that was restraining her. Unwilling to look away from the Silver Surfer even as she gently looped away from the base camp, Shinji could only listen as the German struggled against her captors, with grunting in effort and frustration. "You've caused enough trouble for one day, you miserable little...!"

Shinji couldn't really tell what was said next as Asuka was escorted away, nor did he particularly care to hear. All that mattered was that someone special, that he felt was a strange kind of friend to them, was alive and well. And that intense relief, left him sighing wearily, tears of gratitude spilling out over his cheeks.

"Whew. I don't know how she managed to make it, but..." Misato murmured, letting out a weary sigh at the end. Bending down somewhat, the purple-haired woman looked into Shinji's eyes. "Guess things worked out okay after all, huh?"

On one level, Shinji knew that that wasn't necessarily the case. He was painfully aware that a great deal had gone wrong that day, things that would not make his father happy, and worse yet, they would not make the people his father answered to happy. And there was no doubt in his mind that Gendo would be more than happy to place whatever blame there was squarely on their shoulders if it meant saving himself. Especially given their not-so-minor act of defiance in helping Rei. And especially given Asuka's blatant insubordination and the fight they had just had.

But at that moment, Shinji didn't care about any of that. What truly mattered was that nobody had died that day. And with that in mind, he smiled tearfully as the Silver Surfer and Spirit flew back towards Tokyo-3.

Letting out a weary exhale, Misato then said, "Say, Shinji...I know it's been a long day, and I...didn't want to mention this, but...would you mind giving me a hand with something?" Looking up quizzically at his guardian, the 3rd Child watched as she smiled sheepishly and added, "It's...the sniper rifle. I'd rather not leave it out here, and...well, the only real way we have of moving it is with an Eva. So..."

"So you want me to get it on the transport?" When Misato nodded, Shinji frowned slightly. "But...Unit 01 has no power left."

"That's okay. I'll have some people get a power cable in place," Misato assured him. "I just need you to be ready to mobilize, okay?"

"Okay," Shinji assured her with a quick nod.

Smiling that much more broadly, Misato then said, "Great. The sooner we get this mess cleaned up, the sooner we can head back home." Finding that something he liked the sound of, Shinji nodded again. "Anyway, why don't you head back to Unit 01 while I round up some people and...take care of a few other things here?" Then she leaned in closer, smiling impishly as she added, "Then later, you, me, and Rei can all go out and have a nice quiet dinner to celebrate. Now how does that sound?"

"That's...fine with me, Misato," Shinji replied with a mild shrug. Though he honestly didn't care whether or not they ate out or in, he knew she was trying to do something for him and Rei. And that was something he did care about, "I'll...be in the Plug, so...as soon as you..."

"Right," Misato nodded, still smiling. "Let's get this done so we can get out of here." Nodding his own response, Shinji turned and started back towards the horned beast. Willing to pretend that things were just fine, at least for a while.

* * *

_I don't believe this...I just don't damn believe this!_ Asuka snarled inwardly as she sat inside the MCC, her hands clenched into fists. Wishing that she could take those fists and smash something apart. Anything. Particularly the two NERV techs that were still standing guard over her, eyeing her like she was a piece of garbage. _How? How could that miserable metal freak have survived? She took a _direct hit_, dammit all! How can anyone live through something like that?_

It was inconceivable. Impossible. Asuka had had a perfect target lock on the hateful little bitch. The MAGI had calculated the shot, the positronic energy blast had been a direct hit, and she had seen the Silver Surfer go crashing down into the forest. Nothing human or Angel should have been able to survive the combination of the blast and the fall.

_There must've been something wrong with the stupid rifle!_ Asuka scowled angrily, unable to think of any other possibility. There was simply no way that she herself could have been at fault. Not with her skill as an Eva pilot. _Somebody must've screwed something up when they were putting everything together! Or the generators weren't working properly! Or - or something!_

As the German quickly worked on reinforcing that theory with facts like how they hadn't been able to supply the rifle with the kind of power they had last time, not to mention the possible damage done by Storm and her show with the weather, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. "Captain Katsuragi," Asuka heard one of her impromptu guards speak. "Are you -?"

"Stand down, you two," Misato responded in a tense, controlled voice as she stepped inside the MCC. "We need some help getting Unit 01 mobilized. Get out there and help get the power cable in place."

A beat passed before one of the techs answered, "But - sir, what about -?"

"Don't worry about the 2nd Child," Misato told them. "I'll keep an eye on her while you guys take care of this." The Captain then shifted her gaze towards Asuka and added, "Besides, it's not like she can just run away. Not out here in the middle of nowhere."

When the two NERV techs still hesitated, Asuka groaned disdainfully. _Great. And now Misato's gonna try and lecture me on top of everything else,_ she grumbled, seeing through the purple-haired woman's reason for wanting the techs out of the way. _Like I really need to listen to a whore like her..._

Initially frowning at the way her subordinates faltered, Misato then smiled and gave them a dismissive wave. "Now, c'mon, guys! If she gets out of line, I can take care of her myself." Ignoring the derisive snort Asuka issued at this, the Captain then added, "Besides, I'd like to think that she would know better than to do something that would get her into even deeper trouble. Wouldn't you?"

Still unhappy, the techs glanced at each other, with one of them shrugging. "Well...okay, Captain," he finally said. "But if she starts giving you trouble..."

"I'll be sure to call for help like a good little damsel in distress," Misato replied in a joking manner. "Your concern touches me, guys, really! Now getting going! That power cable isn't gonna plug itself in!"

With one final look of concern, the techs reluctantly heeded their Captain's orders. They casually made their out the door, closing it behind them. "Whatever speech you were planning on giving me, do us a both a favor and don't bother with it!" Asuka sneered as she looked away and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not in the mood."

Her joking manner and impish smile falling away from her face, Misato glared hard at the German. "Well, that's just too bad. For you." Marching up to the redhead, the Captain paused to study her before scowling menacingly. "What the hell were you thinking, firing on the Surfer like that? Were you even _thinking_ at all?"

"What I was thinking was that I was sick and tired of a bunch of _Angels_ running around, dressed up like they're pretending to be _humans!_" Asuka snapped back in a hate-filled voice. "First we have that winged freak prancing about, getting all these morons going on about how _cool_ they think she is! Then that stupid silver bitch starts telling all these _lies_ about NERV and Kaji! Then that purple freak trashes _my _Eva! And now they screw everything up for us here, and you expect me to sit back and do _nothing about them?"_

"First of all, I wouldn't be so quick to assume that the Surfer is the one whose lying, Asuka!" Misato shot back. "And secondly -!"

"How can you side with that chrome-plated slut after everything she's said about us and NERV? Don't you care that she's ruining our reputation in front of the _entire world?"_ Asuka demanded incredulously. "We're fighting to save the planet, and thanks to her and that other damned Angel, all anybody wants to do is shut us down!" Then she sneered nastily at the so-called Operations Director. "What, did the fact that bimbo on the board made your car all nice and shiny again go right to your head?"

Her expression souring that much more, Misato wrinkled her lips before saying, "I'm not even gonna ask how you found out about that. And more to the point -!"

"How did I find out? I heard about it at school, that's how!" Asuka smirked, wanting to take full advantage of this little direct hit she had made. "Just one of the many lines I have to put by idiots drooling over that damned -!"

" - and more to the point, I don't give a damn about that!" Misato broke in with increasing heat. "As for the Surfer and Spirit, I might not be sure about what they are exactly, but -!"

"Oh, please! It's obvious that they're _Angels!"_ Asuka sneered derisively, wondering of Misato had finally managed to booze her brain into worthlessness. "I heard about that mess with that junk Akagi dumped into the lake! And we both know that the silver whore projects her own AT-Field! So what else can they be?"

"I know about that incident as well, Asuka! And I also know that, whomever Spirit is, she was fully human before that happened!" Misato snapped right back. "And while I don't know where the others like the Surfer and Storm came from, I don't doubt that each and every one of them was fully human at one point!"

"Yeah, at _one _point! Not now!" Asuka shot back, trying to drill this point into Misato's thick skull. "As far as I'm concerned, each and every last one of those freaks is an _Angel!_ And that means they're the _enemy!"_

"And as far as _I'm _concerned, I don't give a damn who or what these people are! What matters to me is what they're doing!" Misato countered.

"Yeah! They're all trying to destroy NERV!" Asuka shouted.

_"Wrong!" _Misato roared, knocking the redhead back a bit. "That might be what Storm and Gladiator are trying to do, but every time the Surfer and Spirit have shown up, it has been to _help people!"_

"Ha! That's a laugh! You actually think those grandstanding phonies are screwing us over out of the goodness of their hearts?" Asuka sneered, more and more certain that NERV's Operations Director was a completely worthless incompetent. "Those damn sluts are just a bunch of showoffs! They don't care about helping anyone! They're just trying to grab all the glory for themselves!"

Misato didn't say anything to this, at least at first. Instead, she simply stood there, her scowl slowly, inexorably deepening. "I only know one person who's obsessed with glory, Asuka. Just one person who goes out of her way to get everybody's attention, and then acts pissed when she doesn't get her way. And I'm looking at her right now."

Momentarily stunned by this blatant insult, Asuka shot up from her seat. _"How dare you -?"_

_"Get back in your seat!"_ Misato roared, taking hold of the German's shoulders and forcing her back down. Again surprised by this turnaround, Asuka found herself unable to do anything save for stare right into the Captain's furious visage. "Right from the word go, you have made it clear that you didn't care about strategies or doing the smart thing in battle. All you've cared about is showing off, trying to show everyone just great you supposedly are! _That's_ the reason why you got taken out so easily during that battle with the 7th Angel! And _that's_ the reason why you tried to kill the Silver Surfer! Not because you thought she was an Angel, not because you considered her to be dangerous! But because of your _goddamned ego!"_

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that to _me!"_ Asuka shrieked, more completely outraged than she could remember being in the past. "You don't know nothing about me! Nothing at all!"

"On the contrary, Asuka! I know _everything _there is to know about you!" Misato countered without missing a beat. "I've read your files, Asuka! I know everything that's happened to you!"

"You may have read my files, but you don't know _me!"_ Asuka sneered.

"I know that if your intentions were as good and noble as you expect me to believe, then it wouldn't have been the Surfer or Spirit you tried to gun down today!" Misato declared angrily. "Storm and Gladiator tried to stop us from killing that Angel! And Gladiator was the one who damaged Unit 02! If you were so eager to take out your frustrations on someone, why didn't you do it on one of _them?"_

"Don't you think that if I _could've_ taken out those freaks, I _would've?"_ Asuka demanded, fighting back against Misato's grip. "Those two monsters were nowhere around! The silver bitch _was!_ So I decided to take out the Angels that I _could!"_

"You decided to take out possible _allies,_ Asuka! People who have put their lives on the line to help stop our _real _enemies!" Misato declared. "And you didn't do it because you thought they were Angels. You did it because you were mad at them. You were mad that you didn't get the glory for killing an Angel! Because everybody was paying attention to the Surfer, not you! And don't bother trying to deny it, because you basically said it yourself! You felt that the Surfer and Spirit were getting in your way, and you decided to _kill_ them because of that! Because of your all-important pride!"

"And it's like I said before, Misato! As far as I'm concerned, every last one of those freaks is an _Angel!"_ Asuka shot back defiantly. "And if they get in my way, then you can be damned sure that I'll take them down any way I can! So _deal with it!"_

Furrowing her brows in pure disgust, Misato slowly shook her head. "You know, after that last synch test, Shinji and Rei asked me why you were so mad at them just for doing well. And you know what I told them?" Letting go a snort that made it clear that she didn't care what the Captain said, Asuka looked away as Misato continued, "I told them to give you a chance. I didn't give them any details, but I did say that you had had a rough time of it yourself, and that despite the fact that you could be difficult sometimes, that you were actually a decent person." Now it was Misato's turn to snort as she added, "Looks like I was wrong."

_And what do you know, anyway?_ Asuka fumed as Misato stood and turned her back to the German. _You're just a damned whore and a lush who drinks herself sick every chance she gets! What gives you the right to talk down to me like that?_

For a long time, Misato stood in front of the windows, observing the activity going on outside as the NERV teams prepared to load the transport for departure. "Pilot Asuka Langley-Sohryu, 2nd Child of NERV, you are hereby under arrest." Jolted by this statement, the German looked goggle-eyed at the Captain, who went on to say, "The charges are gross insubordination, two counts of attempted murder, assault on a designated Child, and damage to NERV property."

_"What?"_ Asuka shrilled, her jaw hanging open in disbelief. Requiring a moment to recover and to be certain that Misato had in fact said these things, the German leapt out of her seat, her fists clenched at her sides. "What do you mean, assault and - are you talking about the _Third?_ That worthless little wimp is barely even a _pilot!_ The only reason he's even here is because dear ol' Daddy brought him onboard! He hasn't had even a fraction of the training _I've _had! And if he hadn't gotten in my way, his useless, outdated heap wouldn't have gotten messed up!"

"The only reason they got in your way was because he thought you had committed one murder and was about to commit a second one," Misato replied in a cold, calculated manner. One that was completely at odds with the wrathful shouting she had employed not that long ago. "Now sit your ass done before you make things even worse for yourself."

Asuka's first impulse was stomp right out the door and forget about whatever trumped up charges Misato was planning on bringing against her. But even as she considered this, the German forced herself that, no matter what else Misato might have been, she was still NERV's Operations Director. And if she was gonna start tossing charges around, then it would likely be in her best interests to remain silent for the time being. And so, with a loud growl in her throat to make sure the purple-haired slut knew that she was doing this only under protest, Asuka sat down and folded her arms across her chest.

Not bothering to look and see if Asuka had complied with her wishes, Misato started speaking again. "As soon as we return to NERV Headquarters, you will be remanded to the custody of Section 2, and placed in solitary confinement in NERV's detention center. There you will be held until these charges can be brought against you in a formal court-martial."

_"Court-martial?"_ Asuka screeched disbelievingly.

"That's right," Misato retorted, whipping about to face Asuka, her eyes narrow slits that burned with rage. "And if - or should I say _when_ - you are found guilty of these charges, you will be dishonorably discharged and stripped of your title as 2nd Child."

More thoroughly dumbstruck than she could have imagined, Asuka stood and defiantly glared at the Captain. "Hey, you can't do that to me!" she demanded, placing her hand on her chest in emphasis. "I'm an Eva pilot! You _need _me!"

_"Need_ you?" Misato wondered, this time allowing the corner of her lip to curl up ever so slightly. "A pilot that refuses to follow orders that she doesn't happen to agree with? That attacks her fellow pilots and innocent people when she doesn't get her way? And you honestly think I need _you?"_

"That's right! And do you know why?" Asuka demanded, feeling on more secure ground as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because, in case you happen to have forgotten, an Eva won't work for just _anyone!_ Why do you think the Marduk Institute has to go to so much trouble, just to find viable pilots?" A smug smile spreading across her face, she cocked her head to the side before delivering the final blow. "So unless you have _me,_ _my _Unit 02 is completely useless to you! So you might as well forget trying to scare me with all these charges and crap!"

"I'm not trying to scare you, Asuka. And these charges are far from crap," Misato assured her in a low, menacing fashion. "And there's something that you seem to have forgotten as well," she told the German in a smug, superior fashion. "Unit 02 isn't like Units 00 or 01. It's a production model Evangelion." Even as Asuka opened her mouth to declare that she had forgotten nothing of the sort, Misato went on to say, "Which means that, unlike the prototype and test type, it's not nearly as fussy about who it'll let pilot it. That we won't have nearly the difficulty in finding someone else to replace you, like we would if we were dealing with Shinji or Rei."

It only took a moment of consideration for Asuka to realize that the Operations Director had a valid point. The whole point of the Production Model Evangelions was that they were not only easier to produce and maintain than their predecessors, but also infinitely more stable. Meaning that it wouldn't be nearly so difficult to find a possible replacement. "Maybe, but it would still take time to track down a new pilot!" the German eventually got out, trying a different tact. "And then you'd have to train them and everything! Do you really think you'll be able to get a new pilot who can synch with Unit 02 as easy as I can, not to mention being as well-trained as I am?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I might even have to contact one of the other branches and have them transfer one of their Children here," Misato admitted, showing no hesitation in her face or words. "But I'd rather do that than to continue having to deal with a loose cannon like _you_ on this team!"

Not liking the way this was going, Asuka hesitated a moment before shooting back, "And what are you gonna do while you're looking for a new pilot? Sit back and hope another Angel doesn't show up before you find someone?" Folding her arms across her chest, she crossed her legs and smirked, "Or are you planning on letting a bunch of _Angels_ win every battle for you?"

Now it was Misato who looked decidedly smug. "I have no intention of having NERV sit out of this war, Asuka. And I'm not planning on letting Unit 02 gather dust while we track down its next pilot." Then she tilted her head off to the side, seeming to revel in the suspense before adding, "You see, we already have a highly-trained, perfectly capable pilot available. Who just happens to be lacking an Evangelion of her own to pilot right now."

The instant this was said, Asuka's jaw plummeted to the floor. _"What?"_ she shrieked in horrified disbelief as her final gambit fell to pieces. "Y-you'd let that damn _doll_ pilot _my _Unit 02?"

"It's not _your_ Unit 02, Asuka. It's _NERV's _Unit 02. And that means that _NERV_ can have it piloted by damn near anyone it pleases," Misato informed her, reverting to her more controlled speech patterns. "Besides, as long as Unit 00 is out of action, that means we have a fully trained and battle-ready Child without an Evangelion to pilot. So as you can see, we don't really need your services that much, especially if you're gonna be pulling the kind of crap you pulled today!"

It was inconceivable. Despite the fact that she was hearing this with her own ears, Asuka simply couldn't believe this was actually happening. "No...y-you can't do this to me...!" she started, slowly rising from her seat again. "I - I spent my _whole life_ training to be a pilot! You _can't _take it from me!"

"I'm not taking anything, Asuka! You threw away your right to call yourself a pilot the instant you decided that your ego was more important than the lives of everyone around you!" Misato countered with a deep undercurrent of violence. "Not only did you try to kill the Surfer and Spirit, not only did you attack Shinji, but you engaged another Evangelion _while in close proximity to our base camp!"_ Giving this a moment to sink in the Operations Director scowled dangerously at the redhead. "Did you even bother to think about what might happen to us on the ground? That all it would have taken was one step in the wrong direction, and people would have died?"

"But -!" Asuka tried again, only to be cut off by a wave of Misato's hand.

"No. No buts. No excuses, no trying to pin the blame on someone else. This is _your _mess, Asuka. And that means _you're_ going to pay the price for it." This said, Misato again turned her back on the redhead and started towards the door. "You are hereby confined to the MCC for the trip back to base. So do yourself a favor and don't throw another tantrum and start breaking stuff in here. Because I'd be more than happy to tack on another charge of destruction of NERV property to the list."

With this statement, Asuka's face fell in realization. Misato wasn't backing down; she had every intention of taking everything that meant anything to her and ripping it away. Sending all the years of hard work, studying, and training to be the best down the drain without any remorse. "But - no! I - Eva is _everything _to me! What am I supposed to do if you take that from me?"

"Hey, you're the one with a college degree at fourteen. Find someplace else where you can put all that talent and skill of yours to good use," Misato replied in a casual manner, as if she were discussing the weather as she opened the door to the MCC. Then she glanced over her shoulder at the German, her manner hardening once more. "Oh, and a bit of advice, Asuka? I'd spend some time finding a good counselor when you get back to Germany. Somebody who can help you deal with that attitude of yours, and the way you treat others. Because if you keep going the way you are now, sooner or later, you're either gonna wind up in prison, in a hospital, or in an early grave." Her eyes narrowing sharply, she added, "Personally, my money would be on 'sooner'. On all three."

And with that, Misato exited the MCC. Leaving Asuka to screech in pure, unadulterated outrage.

* * *

It was late afternoon in Tokyo-2 as Mayumi lay in her bed, wearied physically and mentally and wanting nothing more than to succumb to sleep. But she couldn't. She still had one final duty to perform that day. And so, her mind fully linked with the Angelic collective, she was once again bore witness to the final fall of Sahaquiel, Angel of the Sky.

**_And now we see the folly of plunging headlong into madness, brothers and sisters,_** came the strong voice of Tabris as they witnessed once again as their brother was slain. **_Sahaquiel broke from the path set out for us by the All-Father, and paid for it in madness and death. His acts of vindictiveness won us nothing, and by all indications, his soul has not yet returned to us. And it is very likely that we, the Children of Adam, are forever diminished._**

**_How could you let this happen, Ramiel?_** came the accusing voice of Matarael. **_How could you let our brother be lost to us?_**

**_Do not blame Ramiel, sister,_** Tabris told her in a somewhat stern fashion. **_Sahaquiel was intent on slaying her as a part of his mad quest. And despite her moving to defend him, he lashed out at her. Ramiel is not responsible for what happened._**

**_Isn't she?_** came the brutal, angry voice of Zeruel. **_You say she was trying to defend him, but she failed to deal with the Lilim forces! She and her pawn simply stood by and let them prepare for battle instead of annihilating them as she should have!_**

**_Neither incarnation of Ramiel has desired the death of the Lilim. You know that as well as the rest of us,_** came the calmer voice of Arael. **_Even our sister's predecessor thought our war against them was a necessary evil, more than anything else._**

**_And why should she move to defend a maddened fool who had made it clear his intent to kill her? That had abandoned the All-Father's path and the collective in its entirety?_** Sachiel wondered in a snippy fashion. **_Sahaquiel abandoned us in favor of madness. He earned his fate._**

**_As unpleasant as it is to accept, Sachiel is correct. There was nothing any of us could have done to save Sahaquiel from himself,_** Tabris announced, his voice still stable against the mounting anger and confusion resonating through them all. **_All we can do is learn from his mistakes, and not repeat them._**

**_True. For all his talk about purging the Lilim from this world, he failed to slay even a single one of them,_** Matarael rumbled in a grudging manner. **_Wasting his efforts on an empty city...if only my body had been more functional, I would have -!_**

**_I meant, sister, that we cannot repeat the mistake of flinging aside the All-Father's path. Of rushing headlong into madness and death,_** Tabris broke in, unwilling to let the Angel of Rain. **_As Sahaquiel has already proven, such foolishness will only result in our utter annihilation._**

**_And what would you suggest, Tabris? That we continue with this madness of following a path that can no longer be followed?_** Zeruel demanded. **_Do you really expect us to believe that you and the abomination will revive the All-Father?_**

**_And what point would there be in our lying?_** Tabris asked in a reasonable fashion. **_Without the All-Father, all our minds, including mine and Ramiel's, will continue to deteriorate. Therefore, our only chance is to return him to us._**

**_There's another aspect to that,_** Leliel commented. **_We already possess the All-Father's body. Once he is revived, we will not have to search for him. Any one of us will be able to merge with him immediately after his restoration, thus completing the Cycle of Rebirth._**

While a couple of her kin muttered in agreement, Mayumi listened as Tabris explained, **_In the meantime, we will continue on the path set out for us. That will buy Ramiel the time needed to obtain the rest of the materials needed for the All-Father's revival. As well as giving us a chance to confirm whether or not Lilith's herald spoke truly when she told us of the Lilim responsible for the All-Father's fate._**

**_Do you really think she was telling the truth?_** Armisael wondered in a nervous, twitchy voice. **_Why would Lilith's herald betray the Lilim?_**

_Because these particular Lilim didn't just subdue the All-Father. They are also responsible for the deaths of billions of other Lilim, as well as plunging the rest of them into this war,_ Mayumi chimed in, hoping to keep things on track. _That makes them guilty of crimes against _both_ races. Why wouldn't she want them to be punished?_

**_I still feel this is a waste of time!_** Zeruel growled unhappily. **_The more time we spend on the schemes of this abomination, the more time we spend descending into madness! Better to make our stand now, and destroy as many Lilim as we can!_**

**_Even after seeing what happened to Sahaquiel?_** Bardiel demanded irately.

**_The fool was hopelessly mad! The fact that he disconnected himself from the collective is proof of that!_** Zeruel shot back. **_If we maintain the collective during our assault -!_**

**_Then we'd cause a great deal of damage to the Lilim and their cities. Kill many of their kind. But ultimately, we would still be defeated. If not by the Lilim, then by our own growing madness,_**Tabris sternly replied. **_No, Zeruel. If we are to survive, we must restore the All-Father. Only he can bring order to our chaos._**

Feeling Zeruel pondering this, Mayumi took advantage of this opening. _Ireul,_ she called out in a gentle voice, _what do you think?_

A beat passed before Ireul answered, speaking a single word. **_Me?_**

_Yes. You're the next one to manifest. You're the one who's already in place to invade NERV Headquarters. And you're the one we are all counting on to find out for sure if the Surfer was telling us the truth,_ Mayumi went on, speaking as carefully as she could. _Do you want to attack the Lilim as Zeruel suggests? Or do you want to continue on the All-Father's path?_

**_You make it sound like I have a choice, sister,_** Ireul replied almost instantly. **_We need the All-Father back. We are nothing without him. And if I can help you restore him, as well as locate those who laid him low, then there is no choice. I have to proceed according to his path._**

This statement left Zeruel grumbling dangerously in the background, his anger and frustration bleeding out into the collective, leaving Mayumi feeling sick in her stomach. _Thank you, brother. You honor us all._

**_Perhaps, but there is one thing we must consider,_** came the relatively even voice of Leliel.**_ If your physical form is destroyed by either the Lilim or nephilim, the resulting impact upon us will be devastating._**

**_Our sister speaks truly. Each time one of us is slain, the instability in the collective grows worse,_** Shamshel chimed in. **_And while it might be...unavoidable, it would still be better to take precautions._**

In the wake of Shamshel's silence, Mayumi could feel her other brothers and sisters silently agreeing. **_Very well,_** Tabris answered.**_ Ramiel, I know that we have placed many burdens upon you, but...as our brother's mission is simply to discover the truth, if it were possible to keep him from harm..._**

**_Keep him from harm?_** Zeruel bellowed in a voice rife with outrage. **_Are you saying that you intend for him to shirk away from battle?_**

**_Zeruel, Leliel and Shamshel are correct. If Ireul were to lose his physical form in battle, the madness would worsen exponentially. And we cannot afford that,_** Tabris told him. **_In any case, his attacking the Lilim now would serve no purpose._**

**_Serve no purpose? Vengeance upon those who have attacked us is more than enough reason to strike!_** Zeruel roared in response. **_Ireul, when you invade their stronghold, you must do more than simply look through their machines! You must destroy them utterly! You have the power to reduce them and those mockeries of the All-Father's form to nothingness! I say you must do so without hesitation!_**

**_No, Zeruel! To do so would be to hasten the madness! And we cannot afford that!_** Tabris countered. **_Until we have restored the All-Father, we must be careful not to make our own situation worse! If the madness overtakes us before we do so, we might lose the ability to revive him at all!_**

**_Are you saying we should ignore the opportunity to burn the Lilim's abominations? Iruel can turn the power of their own stronghold against them! You have already shown him how!_** Zeruel countered. **_If the All-Father can truly be revived, than we must clear the path for the Cycle of Rebirth! And by destroying their fortress and the city it is beneath, we would not only wipe out their obscene copies of the All-Father, but the two abominations who fight on their behalf! They would be powerless to stop us!_**

**_Would they?_** Tabris wondered in a dangerously mild voice. **_The Lilim have learned of the Angelic Arms, Zeruel. With the emergence of both Lilith's herald and Gladiator, they now know them to be the power that they truly are. Already, they search for a means to awaken them, to create new nephilim. And there are other Evangelions in this world. The loss of Tokyo-3 would be a great hindrance to them, but with the madness worsening, we stand to lose as much as they do. Possibly even more._**

**_You miserable shell of a Lilim! Again, you show your true allegiance!_** Zeruel howled hatefully. **_Ireul, you know you have to destroy them! We are not meant to share this world with these inferior beings! We are meant to be the true masters of this planet, as the All-Father intended! You must clear the path for us to take our rightful place!_**

_And follow the same path as Sahaquiel? Lashing out mindlessly when it will only drive us even to greater madness?_ Mayumi demanded incredulously. _Ireul, please, you must not let hatred sway you!_

There was a dangerous silence in the wake of her voice, one in which Mayumi could feel the emotional tension of herself and the other Angels increasing, worsening the control she had over herself. Until at last Ireul said, **_It is as Leliel said. We already have the All-Father. Once he is revived, the Cycle of Rebirth can proceed without delay. In which case, there is no point in attacking; the Lilim will still perish with the All-Father's return._**

Even as Mayumi allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief, Zeruel incredulously demanded, **_Then you will do nothing?_**

**_I did not say that. I said that I will seek the truth,_** Ireul responded. **_And if given the choice, I will do nothing that might ultimately hinder the All-Father's return. So I will not attack the Lilim...unless they force me to._**

Struggling to shut out the disapproval that was sounded at this, with Zeruel's voice being the loudest and angriest of them all, Mayumi brought her hand to her forehead. Wishing she could massage away the constant pain caused by the infighting of her brethren, she took as much solace as she could in her brother's decision. _Still...if anybody tries to get in his way,_ she thought warily, almost certain that Spirit and the Silver Surfer would appear the moment they detected his presence. Knowing that he was not known as the Angel of Terror without good reason.

Then she frowned, her features hardening. _Then...I'll just have to make sure that no one interferes..._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Toji demanded, his mouth agape as he stared at the two Eva pilots present in class. "The Red Devil really tried to kill Spirit and the Silver Surfer? _For real?"_

Both Rei and Shinji nodded, with the latter going on to say, "It's like we told you. We'd just managed to destroy the Angel, and the Surfer was heading back...well, wherever she had come from." Then the normally reserved 3rd Child scowled angrily before adding, "Then the next thing I know, the Surfer had been shot down, and that - that _monster _was dancing about, bragging about how she'd killed her!"

"The Silver Surfer survived the assault, however," Rei chimed in, speaking in her usual quiet manner. "Still, Misato was most displeased by Pilot Sohryu's actions."

"Man! I sure can't blame her for that!" Kensuke declared, wrinkling his lip in disgust. "I mean, we all knew that she was a total psycho, but this is nuts! Even for _her!"_

"No kidding!" Toji grumbled, shaking his head as he folded his arms behind his head. "So where's the Devil now?" Then he gave a sniff of disgust before adding, "On her way back to Germany, I hope!"

"Toji..." Hikari groaned in a weary manner. Too drained by the events of yesterday's battle to invoke even a fraction of the authority she was normally able to. Her emotions cascading about in her mind seemingly at random, leaving her with no peace.

Upon reaching home yesterday, Hikari had done her best to act like things were perfectly normal for her. To pretend that she was the same exact girl she had been before she had become Spirit. To come off as being a completely ordinary person despite slightly burning dinner the previous night, as well as accidently breaking a few plates while washing them. Trying to ignore the fears that were now worming about inside of her..

Realizing that she had been nowhere near as successful in this as she would have wanted, Hikari was returned to the present when Shinji scowled. "Not yet. She's in solitary back at NERV." Then the 3rd Child did something that truly alarmed the class representative. He smiled, and not a nice smile. "But Misato plans on having her court-martialed just as soon as Father gets back. And then -"

"And then, 'Buh-bye, Red Devil! It was _not _nice knowin' yuh'!" Toji grinned wickedly. "That about cover it, Shin-man?"

When Shinji nodded his confirmation, Kensuke grinned. "Man! It's about time somebody wised up and exorcised that little monster!"

"Kensuke..." Hikari grumbled, already well and truly tired of this topic of conversation. Taking note of the tone of her voice, the otaku fell silent, at which the freckled girl turned towards the lone male pilot. "Shinji...I know what Asuka did was horrible and all, but...isn't this a bit extreme? I mean, a _court-martial?_ Asuka's just a kid, like us!"

"Horaki-chan, that bitch tried to _murder the Silver Surfer!_ She attacked me and nearly got Misato and the rest of the people there killed!" Shinji retorted in a heated fashion, showing more annoyance than Hikari had ever seen from him before. "What do you want Misato to do? Give her a slap on the wrist?"

While Hikari was trying to process this outburst, Rei seconded, "Agreed. Pilot Sohryu has repeatedly demonstrated extreme emotional instability, recklessness, and a blatant disregard for orders and the safety of others. She has proven herself too dangerous to be allowed to remain a pilot."

"I - I realize that," Hikari sputtered out, the image of the sniper rifle being pointed directly at her flashing through her mind, sending a chill down her spine. "But, still...a court-martial? Couldn't Misato do something else, like - I dunno, set her up with a counselor or something like that?"

"A _counselor,_ class rep?" Toji demanded, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "We're talking about _attempted murder _here, not picking a fight in the hallway!"

"That's for sure!" Shinji grumbled. "How can you side with that monster, anyway?"

"I -!" Hikari started, only for her voice to fail her. She couldn't blame Shinji for feeling this way, and Toji was correct in that Asuka's crimes were severe. "I'm sorry. It's just...isn't there a better way of handling this? A court-martial...that would ruin Asuka for life!"

"Hmph! And that would be just fine by me!" Toji declared irritably.

"Besides, let's try and look at the bright side!" Kensuke chimed in. As the rest of them looked at him, Hikari unable to fathom what possible bright side he was speaking of, the otaku grinned. "With the Devil getting shipped back to Germany, that means that NERV is gonna need a new pilot for her Eva! And that means -!"

"Ugh, don't even think it, Ken!" Toji muttered amidst a chorus of groans. "NERV might be out a pilot, but I don't think they'll ever be so desperate that they'll consider _you _as a possible replacement!"

When Kensuke looked at his friend in obvious surprise, his mouth popping open, Hikari held out her hand to them. "Look, let's just finish lunch already? We have less than ten minutes before class is back in session, and to be honest, I'm tired of talking about NERV and Angels and whatever as it is. Okay?"

Kensuke opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when Shinji nodded and muttered, "Yeah. I'm tired of this whole mess, too."

"Same here," Toji chimed in. "Besides, all this talking about the Red Devil is making me lose my appetite!"

Not even bothering to point out that this hadn't stopped the jock from polishing off most of his lunch already, Hikari sighed and started eating again. Only to pause again when Rei said, "By the way, Horaki-chan. There is something I would like to discuss with you. Would it be possible for us to meet after school?"

Nodding, Hikari was working on swallowing her mouthful when Shinji asked, "What is it, Ayanami? Is something wrong?"

"No, Ikari-kun," Rei immediately replied, adding a slight smile for added benefit. "I simply have something I wish to discuss with Horaki-chan, and I would prefer to do so in private."

"Well...okay," Shinji nodded, speaking in the uncertain manner Hikari was used to. "Do you want me to wait for you until you're finished?"

"No. You can go ahead back home," Rei promptly assured him. "I suspect that what I have to say to Horaki-chan will...take some time."

As Shinji frowned uncertainly, Hikari took another bite of her lunch. _I get the feeling you're right, Rei,_ she thought unhappily. _And I also get the feeling that I'm going to have to get changed into my work clothes for this conversation..._

* * *

"I apologize for wanting to meet like this," the Silver Surfer told Spirit as the two superwomen soared above the many buildings of Tokyo-3. The both of them having left school and their civilian identities behind a few minutes okay. "But it occurred to me that you might still be uncomfortable communicating via Lilith. Furthermore, given that your identity is still a secret from your father, I did not wish to risk surprising you when you were preoccupied with your family, and possibly alerting him that something was...amiss."

"That's alright...Surfer," Spirit replied, clearly making an effort not to use the wrong name. "To be honest, this whole 'speaking with the mind' thing is pretty freaky. I mean, I'm still trying to get used to the armor and everything else!"

Frowning somewhat at this comment, the Silver Surfer eyed the Eldritch Armor her friend wore. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean, it's working just fine and everything," Spirit commented, glancing over her metallic outfit. "But while I like the fact that I don't have to fuss with changing into my costume...it's still kind of weird. And I was just getting used to the level of weird that ended with me having wings and blowing up Angels!"

Pausing to consider her friend's words, the Silver Surfer found herself slowly nodding. "I believe I understand. It took me time to acclimate to wielding the board as well."

"I'll bet!" Spirit smiled, her expression reflecting her gratitude for her friend's understanding. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"There are several things I wished to discuss, as well as things that I know you wanted to discuss with me." When Spirit made a quizzical sound in her throat, the Silver Surfer explained, "After the battle yesterday, you mentioned that you believe that you absorbed some of the Angel's DNA. And that you wanted to..."

"Right, right, of course!" Spirit muttered, thumping herself on the head with her gauntleted hand. "I'm sorry, Surfer! It's just...I guess I'm more fried after that last battle than I thought." Nodding to this, the mercurial superwoman waited for her friend to gather herself up. "Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how it happened. One minute, I was sitting on the Angel, and I had grabbed hold of it while I was talking to Storm. The next thing I know, there's this orange light rushing up my arm, and I can see the Angel in my head! And right after that, I'm able to launch exploding feathers from my wings when I was never able to do anything like that before! And then there was that thing with the canned soda, and..."

As Spirit trailed off, the Silver Surfer considered this account. "I see. Then it would be logical to assume that you did indeed absorb the Angel's DNA, and that these new abilities are the result," she quickly admitted. "But...why are you surprised? I had already explained that you are capable of absorbing Angelic DNA and integrating it with your own."

"Yeah, I know that part," Spirit assured her in a weary voice. "But...the truth is, I'm not even sure how I did it! I mean, all I did was grab hold of the Angel, and...zap!" Shrugging helplessly, the winged girl went on to explain, "I mean...I wasn't even trying to absorb its DNA or anything!"

"In that case, it would seem likely that this ability is an automatic function of your Angelic form." When Spirit made a quizzical sound in her throat, the Silver Surfer elaborated, "If you did not intend to absorb the Angel's DNA, then your unique physiology must have absorbed it of its own accord."

"You mean that I'll absorb an Angel's DNA just by touching them, whether I like it or not?" Spirit demanded in an alarmed voice. "But - wait, Surfer! I was _sitting _on the Angel! My bare skin was in contact with it, and nothing happened! And when I grabbed it, I was using the hand covered with _armor!"_

Pressing her lips together, the Silver Surfer considered this statement for a time before asking, _Lilith...do you have any idea as to what happened?_

**_Indeed I do, my children,_** came Lilith's ancient voice. Something that startled Spirit, almost freezing her in mid-air.

"And that's another item on the list of things I'm still getting used to..." Spirit muttered ruefully.

Deciding to speak aloud, so that her friend could better keep track of the conversation, the Silver Surfer asked, "Then how did Spirit absorb the Angel's DNA? What exactly happened?"

**_As you already know, the Eldritch Armor enhances your basic powers, Hikari Horaki,_** Lilith explained in a maternal fashion. **_As such, it also enhances your power to absorb Angelic DNA, making it compatible with your own so it can be integrated with your physiology. In this case, it did so by focusing that power into the armor you wear about your left arm._**

Frowning as she studied the armor the encased the entirety of her left arm, Spirit then replied, "So, that's why nothing happened until I grabbed the thing? But...I still wasn't trying to absorb any DNA!"

**_There is still much that you do not understand about your unique gifts, child. Much that you need to master...and unfortunately, there is very little time for you do so,_** Lilith explained in a more somber tone. **_However, if you wish to avoid absorbing the DNA of Adam's Children, then the surest way to accomplish this would be to avoid touching one of the with your left hand while employing the Eldritch Armor._**

"Okay. I guess that works. It's not like I go out of my way to touch them, anyway," Spirit decided with another shrug. "But...what about the Angel DNA I already absorbed? Any chance that it's doing anything...you know? Bad to me?"

**_If you are concerned of the DNA of Sahaquiel or any other of Adam's Children having a negative effect upon you, then put your mind at ease, child,_** Lilith assured her. **_The power of both your Fruit of Life and the Eldritch Bracelet insulate you from any possible genetic disorders that could potentially result from integrating such DNA._**

"But...what if does something else?" Spirit wondered nervously. "I mean, it might not give me cancer or anything like that, but...what if it turns me into some kind of nightmare? Like...I don't know...I start becoming an Angel. Like that thing from before, or...I dunno! Maybe even something worse!"

**_No, child. There is no danger of that,_** Lilith assured her. **_The power you wield searches for specific traits within the DNA you absorb, and makes them compatible with you physiology. And this power is augmented by the armor you now wield. You absorb and adapt the powers of Adam's Children to your own use, Hikari Horaki. They do not adapt you to theirs._**

Looking rather squeamish, Spirit asked, "You're _sure_ about that?"

**_I would not have advised Rei Ayanami to make the DNA of Adam's Children available to you if I weren't, child,_** Lilith assured her. **_You may have difficulty controlling the resulting powers at first, but that is all. And even that will fade quickly with time and experience._**

Pressing her lips together, Spirit then let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry. It's just...I had some control issues when I first got my powers," she finally admitted. "I discovered my cross-blasts when I accidentally blew apart a mountain. That's...not the kind of thing that's easy for me to forget."

**_There is no need to apologize, child,_** Lilith replied easily. **_You are concerned over the potential consequences of your powers, the people you might hurt. These things prove that you have a good heart, a gentle soul. And it proves that you truly are worthy of the power that you wield, and are capable of using it responsibly._**

Spirit frowned in a contemplative matter, as if wrestling with her inner concerns. "So...if I were to absorb more Angel DNA...?"

**_It would be as it was with Sahaquiel's DNA,_** Lilith confirmed. **_You would gain aspects of that Angel's power, possibly even variations on those powers that the Angel does not possess. But you would still remain the person you are, both inside, and out._**

Pressing her lips even more tightly together, Spirit then looked over at the Silver Surfer. "You still have those vials of Angel DNA you showed me before?"

"Yes. They are still safe within my board, in protective stasis," the Silver Surfer assured her. "Do you wish to try absorbing them?"

Spirit quickly shook her head at this. "No. Not right now," she retorted in a somewhat shaky voice. "If I'm gonna have control problems after I absorb that stuff, then I want to do it someplace as far away from anyone else, just to make sure that nobody gets hurt. And I'll want to arrange it do it on a day when I can have plenty of time to ride out whatever problems I have before I have to head back home." Then she gave a rueful smile before adding, "I'm also gonna need some time to psych myself up before I dump that junk into me!"

"Very well," the Silver Surfer answered, understanding at least the practical reasons for her friend's hesitation. "Just let me know when you wish to proceed, and we'll meet at our usual training grounds."

"Works for me," Spirit nodded. "So...is there anything else we need to talk about? Because I have to get back home soon and get to work on dinner."

"There are two other matters that I wish to discuss," the Silver Surfer admitted. "The first pertains to Storm's situation with the Angels. She has not attempted to contact me or Lilith, so we cannot be certain how successful we were in deceiving them."

"She hasn't called me, either," Spirit admitted with a leery expression. "Still, if the Angels were gonna go nuts because of what happened, I would have thought we'd have seen signs of it by now."

"Perhaps," the Silver Surfer admitted. "And...given her connection with the Angelic collective, she may have avoided contacting us because she doesn't want to alert the remaining Angels to her dealings with us."

"Maybe," Spirit reluctantly admitted. "Still, I know I'd feel better if we could get in touch with her. Find out what's happening." Then she gave a rueful smile and added, "It goes without saying that I'd prefer we do it without having the Angels finding out about it!"

"It did go without saying, but thank you for saying it, anyway," the Silver Surfer replied.

Chuckling deep in her throat at this, Spirit then asked, "So what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"It has to do with the other aspect of the last battle. Specifically, NERV's degree of success in defeating the Angel," the Silver Surfer explained. "After we returned to NERV Headquarters yesterday, Misato contacted Commander Ikari and submitted a report detailing the events of yesterday."

"And...?" Spirit prompted her. "Wh-what did he say?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," the Silver Surfer admitted. "He only said that there were aspects of her report that he was...displeased by. And that he would elaborate when he returned to Tokyo-3."

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that," Spirit muttered around clenched teeth. "You think he's mad about what Asuka did?"

"It would seem probable. Furthermore, he's likely displeased by the degree Storm and Gladiator were able to interfere with the operation." Then the Silver Surfer frowned deeply, her eyes lowering as she thought of the many demonstrations of Gendo's power that she had borne witness to in the past. "Given that Misato has been challenging Commander Ikari's authority as of late, I am concerned that he will take advantage of these developments to terminate her."

Making a face at this, Spirit then said, "By 'terminate', I'm actually hoping that you mean that he would try and fire her."

The Silver Surfer shook her head, saying, "When Commander Ikari's authority is challenged, he prefers to deal with the person responsible by killing them. Either that, or by finding some way to make an example of them."

Her expression becoming more disgusted, Spirit commented, "You know, I'm starting to miss the days when I thought NERV was just a bunch of jerks who were mad at me because they thought I was making them look bad, and not working for a cult of psychos looking to bring about the end of the world." Letting out a low, disgusted groan, the winged wonder then added, "Well, keep me informed if anything strange happens. And let's hope that Gendo won't be so eager to try and have people killed when there are couple of costumed heroes around, ready to catch him in the act."

"Agreed," the Silver Surfer replied as she thought back to yesterday. To the aftermath of the battle, when she had finally had time enough to properly assimilate the sensations of her shadow in NERV Headquarters. The sight of Shinji rushing Unit 02, determined to stop Asuka from killing again. The grief and anger that had been so clear in his voice when he had been convinced that she had been killed.

_I never imagined that...Ikari-kun could look so angry..._ the Silver Surfer thought, feeling a touch of fear at this. Fear that shifted about, taking on new form as she continued to think, _When I came to check on the people at the base camp, to let them know that I was still alive...he looked so happy. Misato, the others...they were all happy...but Ikari-kun..._

Feeling her heart skip about in way that was new to her as she thought back to the look on Shinji's face, the Silver Surfer found herself wondering about both emotions he had displayed. _He felt such anger when he thought I was dead,_ she thought as she angled her board even higher. _Does this correspond...to his feelings for me? Does such a deep rage mean...an equally deep love...?_

* * *

"Misato, please, settle down," Ritsuko spoke in a chiding fashion as the purple-haired woman paced about the bridge. "You're wearing a hole in the floor, and making me nervous all at the same time!"

Mildly grunting at this, Misato glanced over the faux-blonde. "Deal with it, Rits," she muttered as she continued her circuit of the bridge. "How much longer until the Commander is due to arrive?"

"Less than ten minutes from now. Which is five minutes less than when you asked me the last time," Ritsuko told her with a somewhat exasperated roll of her eyes. "Now, why don't you do us both a favor and sit down already? You're not doing yourself any favors by pacing yourself into the ground!"

"It's either this or I raid the cafe for a quick drink. And I'm not about to risk getting shit-faced before I have to go up against the Commander," Misato muttered, absolutely hating this. Hating the waiting and the anticipation, as well as the nightmarish fuel that such things gave her imagination to work with. "Checklist, Rits. How are the repairs going on the Evas?"

"It's like I told you before; Unit 01 is now fully functional, despite everything. Unit 02 suffered some damage when Asuka got in that wrestling match with Shinji, mostly around the sections of its armor that hadn't been fully repaired. But it's nothing you can be blamed for." Then Ritsuko gave a wry look and added, "And in case you've forgotten, the malfunction in Unit 02's overrides aren't your fault, either. With all the quick fixes we needed to make in order to get it ready for battle -"

"I know, I know. There wasn't enough time to run the proper diagnostics," Misato grumbled, not in the slightest bit reassured.

"Hey, c'mon, Captain! None of that mess was your fault!" Makoto assured her.

"That's right! You couldn't have stopped Storm and all those others from showing up!" Maya chimed in with a sympathetic nod. "The Commander can't possibly blame you for all that!"

"And since when has he ever let something like that stop him?" Misato replied, her insides twisting about as she paused in her pacing to shoot a piercing glare at them.

"Misato, please! This isn't the first time you've had to beard Gendo in his den, remember?" As the Captain turned to face Ritsuko, the faux-blonde stepped closer and gave a reassuring look. "Besides, if Gendo started firing people on account of bad luck, we'd have lost half the people around here by now! I'm sure he's not going to take this mess out on you."

Giving Ritsuko a sharp look, Misato sighed and answered, "It's not me I'm worried about, Rits." With that, she continued her pacing, leaving her friend to figure this statement out for herself.

Gendo was as cruel a bastard as Misato had ever encountered. Despite the poor relationship she had had with her own father, Dr. Katsuragi had been nothing but a paragon of warmth and caring compared to the monster that Shinji and Rei had had dominating their lives. Everything she had seen of him made it clear that he not only didn't care about the children they employed in this horrible war, but he seemed to delight in making their lives utterly and thoroughly miserable.

_And there's the fact that Gendo called ahead, wanting to make sure that Shinji and Rei are on base when he arrives,_ Misato thought, her insides twisting about like a nest of snakes. _Saying that he wanted a meeting with the full command staff and the pilots..._

Shaking her head at this, thinking of the ways in which a man like Gendo could make the little family she had found suffer, all for the sake of punishing bad luck and satisfying his cruel impulses, Misato was brought back to the moment by a loud beeping sound. "Captain!" Shigeru announced, prompting her to turn towards him. "We've got an incoming message from the Commander's helicopter!"

Wincing as the realization that time was effectively up causing a pit to open in her stomach, Misato sucked in a deep breath before taking up position in the center of the bridge. "Put him through."

"Yes, sir," Shigeru answered, already working the controls. A moment later, Gendo's visage appeared on the main holographic display, making him appear larger than life.

Not missing a beat, Misato started, "Commander Ikari, I -"

"Captain Katsuragi, assemble the department heads. I want all of them, including yourself and the 1st and 3rd Children in my office at once," Gendo broke in, his eyes narrowed disdainfully. A moment later, the display dissolved into static.

As the display went dead, Misato let out a weary breath. "Okay. I admit it. That's _not _a good sign," Ritsuko commented. "What now?"

Feeling the serpents in her insides writhing about that much more, Misato sighed and pushed them aside. "Now we do what the Commander said," the Captain stated as firmly as she could. "I want every department head and Shinji and Rei to meet at Commander Ikari's office immediately."

When Ritsuko nodded, the bridge staff already setting about making these orders happen, Misato sighed and thought, _And let's hope like hell that the other shoe didn't just drop right on our collective heads!_

* * *

As Shinji stood in the oppressive darkness of Gendo's office, he couldn't help but feel like he was in the middle of some awful pre-Impact horror movie, waiting for the monster to pop out of the darkness and drag him away to some horrible fate.

The ingredients of such a scenario were already in place. A crowd of people, milling about in clear suspense. A dark, spooky environment that was a nightmare all in itself. And in the center of it all, a man that Shinji thought of as more of a monster every day sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together, looking much a spider waiting for someone foolish enough to stray into his web.

"Commander Ikari," Misato began, speaking as politely as she could. "All department heads and the pilots are present and accounted for."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Gendo sat back and studied the people before him. "As you are all aware, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and I were recently deployed by the Instrumentality Committee to go on a special expedition," the Commander intoned in a deadly tone of voice. "Until recently, the details of the expedition had been classified as being above top secret. But recently, the Committee authorized me to inform you as to the exact details of our mission. For it seems that the war with the Angels has just become far more dangerous than we could have ever realized. Sensei?"

"Indeed," Fuyutsuki muttered, holding up a remote control and pressing a button. A moment later, a holographic display appeared before them, displaying a set of ancient tablets inscribed with writing that Shinji didn't recognize. "As we are all aware, beings wielding powers comparable to those of the Angels have appeared in recent times. We've long since been aware of how one of them came into being, but it has only been recently that we have determined the origins of the entities known as the Silver Surfer and Gladiator." He then pressed another control, bringing up an image of a series of objects. A sword, a helmet, and a gauntlet. "Over the years, NERV has discovered numerous artifacts of alien origin. Each of them different in appearance and design, but all of them having one thing in common."

"And that common element is that these artifacts register a faint, but definite pattern," Gendo continued, his gaze seeming to bore into the eyes of each and every man and woman present. "A blue pattern."

Despite everything, Shinji felt his face fall in absolute shock, was aware of the people around rustling about, making sounds of surprise and confusion. "A blue pattern?" wondered a department head Shinji didn't recognize. "Sir, are you saying these artifacts are _Angels?"_

"No. Not in and of themselves. Nor do we know exactly where these artifacts came to be. But we do know that they are somehow connected to the Angels," Gendo replied.

"These artifacts have been discovered in various archeological sites all across the world," Fuyutsuki went on to explain, pressing the button several times, bringing up images of different places. The Great Pyramids of Giza, the Great Wall of China, the Roman Parthenon, and many more besides them. "They have appeared in many cultures, and in different periods of history."

"But - that would imply that the Angels have been creating these artifacts and spreading them out across the world for thousands of years!" Ritsuko protested, her eyes narrowed with perplexity. "If the Angels only started waking up recently, then...?"

"We don't know, Dr. Akagi. Though it would it seem plausible to assume that the Angels have walked upon the Earth in the distant past." Then Gendo scowled that much more before adding, "While we do not know how they would create such artifacts, we have ascertained that they possess great power." Then the Commander nodded at Fuyutsuki before adding, "We know this, because these artifacts have given rise to two serious threats to NERV...and the world as a whole."

Nodding in response, the old professor pressed a button on the remote, bringing up an image of two superpowerful entities Shinji knew quite well. "As we've already determined from observing video records of the Silver Surfer in battle, she is completely dependent upon the board for her powers. Given the nature of her powers, we feel it's safe to assume that this board is of Angelic origins," Fuyutsuki explained. "Furthermore, we recently learned that the human/Angel hybrid who calls herself Storm stole a helmet from NERV America." Fuyutsuki pressed another button, bringing up a closer image of Gladiator's head, as well as the helmet alone. "As you can see, the artifact Storm stole and the helmet Gladiator wears appear to be one and the same. So it's safe to assume that this helmet is a power source similar to the Surfer's board."

"So...wait. Are you saying that all someone had to do was put that helmet on, and he...turned himself into that lunatic monster?" Misato demanded with a disbelieving scowl.

"Perhaps," Gendo replied in an even manner. "It is also possible that Storm forced it upon someone. To create a powerful slave." As Misato and the others made various sounds of displeasure and surprise, the Commander went on to say, "At this point, we cannot discount any possibilities."

"But - wait, where did the American branch get that helmet in the first place?" Misato then demanded. "And how did Storm manage to find out about it?"

"We don't know how Storm came to learn of the helmet," Gendo responded, perfectly calm. "As for where the helmet was originally located, it was discovered in Antarctica prior to Second Impact." His eyes narrowing, the Commander focused on Misato before adding, "By the Katsuragi Expedition."

_Katsuragi Expedition?_ Shinji frowned, noting the way Misato sucked in a gasp at these words. _But...wait. Does that mean...?_

"So...what does all this mean?" Ritsuko frowned perplexedly. "If the Angels truly were the ones who created these artifacts, then for what purpose? Why would they want to give humans powers like that?"

"We don't know for certain, Dr. Akagi. Though the logical conclusion would be that the Angels employed these artifacts to make slaves of humanity. To create powerful, loyal servants for themselves." Again, Gendo seemed to sweep the people there with his formidable gaze. "If that's the case, then they would appear to have been successful."

An ugly moment passed before Misato commented, "In this case of Gladiator, I would have to agree, sir. But as we've already observed, the Silver Surfer has been fighting to kill the Angels. If she was somehow being controlled by them, then why would she do that?"

"We don't know. Captain Katsuragi. At this point, we simply do not have enough information regarding these artifacts and the possible effect they have on humans. Which brings me to the reason behind our expedition." Sitting back in his seat, the Commander seemed to savor the moment of suspense he was creating before saying, "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and I were sent on a mission back to what remains of Antarctica in an attempt to salvage more of these artifacts. A mission that proved to be a remarkable success."

"Sir?" Misato frowned, a host of mercurial emotions flashing across her face. "Then...you're saying that...you have some of these artifacts? Here on base?"

"Indeed. And that is where you and your teams come into play, Dr. Akagi," Gendo went on, his glasses shining ominously. "I want full teams working at all hours, analyzing these artifacts. We need to learn how they work, and more importantly, how to neutralize them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko nodded immediately. "I'll arrange for research teams to get to work on them immediately."

"I don't need to tell you all that the Committee is very unhappy with recent events, as well as the damage that has been dealt us, both in terms of our ability to fight the Angels, as well as our image," Gendo continued, seeming to warm to the subject at hand. "They have ordered us to act under the assumption that anyone using one of these artifacts is either presently under the control of the Angels, or could eventually come under their influence. And that any such being, no matter their actions, is to be regarded as being hostile, and to be treated as such at all times. Is that clear?"

It was all too clear in Shinji's mind, resulting in the quiet boy frowning angrily. _This is so stupid,_ he thought, wishing that someone would protest this act of blatant bureaucratic bull. _They know the Surfer isn't evil. They're just mad because they think she and Spirit are making NERV look bad._ Then he sniffed somewhat, glancing between Rei and the man that had gone to such lengths to make her and himself so utterly alone and miserable. _Like NERV needs the help..._

Her expression making it clear that she was not pleased with this, Misato went on to state, "Very well, sir. However, let the record show that I would recommend focusing our efforts on Storm and Gladiator. They have proven to be openly hostile, and have actively worked to protect an Angel from us."

"Agreed, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo immediately responded, much to Misato's surprise, as well as that of several others present, including Shinji himself. "But at the same time, we cannot afford to ignore any one of these interlopers. The Committee wants them dealt with as soon as possible." Then he seemed to smile ever so slightly before adding, "_All _of them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the collective voices of the department heads. With some of the more reluctant than others, Shinji noted with a hint of satisfaction.

"And that brings me to the next issue that needs to be dealt with," Gendo went on, seeming almost bored at this point. "If we're to fight and win against both the Angels and these other creatures, then we'll need to fight more effectively than we have been as of late. Thus far, we have been divided by our own beliefs and agendas, and our pilots have not been working together nearly as efficiently as they should be." Then all airs of boredom faded as the Commander focused on Misato. "Captain Katsuragi, I've read your report regarding what happened during the engagement with the 10th Angel. And so I am certain that you know what I am talking about."

Watching as Misato tensed up, Shinji felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his feet. _No...this is it!_ he thought, already picturing what was about to happen. _Father's gonna fire Misato!_

As images of Rei being returned to that awful hole she had been forced to live in and him being placed in a similarly horrible place, all while Misato's career was effectively destroyed, Shinji was sharply brought back to the moment when Gendo made a surprising statement. "For the most part, your handling of the engagement was exceptional. Especially considering the extremely adverse conditions."

Clearly as surprised as Shinji was, Misato blinked a few times before responding, "Uh...thank you, sir."

"That being said, I do have one very large problem with what happened out there. In particular, the incident that occurred after the Angel was defeated," Gendo intoned menacingly. "As well as the fact that the primary culprit in that disgraceful incident has yet to be punished."

Still somewhat off-balance, Misato hesitated a moment before asking, "What do you mean, sir? I've already had the 2nd Child placed in solitary confinement, and I've already arranged for a formal court-martial to -"

"And that's another matter, Captain. Why did you proceed to have the 2nd Child arrested," Gendo wondered, his awful gaze swiveling towards Shinji, "when it's clear that the _3rd_ Child was the one ultimately responsible for what happened?"

Stricken by both Gendo's words and the casual way with which they had been spoken, Shinji stiffened up, his eyes wide with shock. Peripherally aware that Rei and several others were equally surprised and confused, he could only stand there as Misato shook her head and asked, "Sir, what are you talking about? Shinji wasn't responsible for what happened!"

"Oh, really? The 3rd Child attacked the 2nd while she was attempting to eliminate one of the rogues the Committee has declared as being hostile, caused considerable damage to NERV property, all the while placing yourself and the rest of your team in danger by instigating a fight with her while in close proximity to your base camp, and you claim that the 2nd Child was the one responsible?" Gendo muttered with a deadly calm. "Can you explain how you managed to reach this conclusion?"

"Asuka opened fire on the Silver Surfer _without authorization_, sir!" Misato immediately countered. "Despite the Committee's stance on beings such as her, Asuka acted without prior authorization and disregarded my orders to stand down!"

"True, but I would consider these to be minor infractions. Especially compared to the 3rd Child's offenses." Not giving Misato a chance to counter, Gendo turned and spoke, "Captain Chiron?"

"Yes, sir?" the Section 2 head replied in a crisp manner.

"It is well past time that I...corrected Captain Katsuragi's grievous error in judgment," Gendo intoned, his voice as cold as the vacuum of space as he eyed Shinji. "Escort the 3rd Child down to the detention center and place him in solitary confinement. I will deal with him later."

His mouth falling open in horrified astonishment, Shinji could only stand there, staring at his father in horrified astonishment as Chiron came up behind him. "Yes, sir!" the Section 2 head declared as he grabbed hold of the 3rd Child's wrists and forced his arms behind him.

Gasping sharply at the feel of cold steel about his wrists, the sensation of a pair of handcuffs being slapped in place, Shinji barely heard Misato protesting, "But - sir, is this some kind of joke?"

"I am quite serious, Captain," Gendo told her in a deathly serious voice. "And I would caution you not to interfere with this. Not if you wish to remain a member of NERV."

Misato opened her mouth to protest, but even as she did, she realized as Shinji that she couldn't. That there wasn't a single thing she could do and still remain their guardian. That she had to let him be arrested, or both he and Rei would suffer as a result. "Come on, you little wimp!" Chiron goaded him as he finished putting the handcuffs in place, making them as tight as he could. "I've got a nice, dark little cell for you to rot in!"

"One more thing, Chiron," Gendo intoned, freezing everyone in place once again. "After you have deposited the 3rd Child in his cell, escort Pilot Sohryu up here." A confused squeak escaped the Section 2 head's lips at this, prompting him to look up as the Commander explained, "I wish to speak with her and Captain Katsuragi. In private."

Pausing to study Gendo, clearly wondering what this was about, Chiron then frowned before standing up, keeping a firm grasp on one of Shinji's forearms. "Very well, sir." With that, the Section 2 head whipped Shinji about, causing him to let out a gasp of shock and pain as he shoved him forward. "Move it, kid!"

Stumbling forward, Shinji was barely to keep from falling over when Chiron grabbed him again and marched him towards the door. Giving him just a few seconds to look over his shoulder and see the shocked expressions of everyone watching. The department heads all wore various expressions of surprise, Ritsuko's normally stoic face was tinged with a hint of something that might almost have been regret. Misato wore her emotions in plain view, and those emotions were anger, sorrow, and guilt. Rei's emotions were far more subtle and harder to see, but seemed to fall in line with those of their guardian.

And then Shinji looked gazes with his father, at which his heart very nearly stopped. Gendo was still seated in his typical pose of command, his eyes obscured by the light reflecting off of them.

All Shinji could truly see of his expression...was a tiny, cruel smile playing about his lips.

And all he could think was that he had been correct. Shinji was trapped in a horror movie made real. But the monster that was dragging him away wasn't the true evil on this stage. It was the man that continually found so many reasons to hurt and mistreat him and everyone else in his life.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have to be honest, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I've been pretty well stuck with problems in RL for a long while now, and it's got me well and truly gummed up. But I do know that it has been a while since I've managed to update a lot of my stories. I do apologize this, and can only say that the death of my father and the subsequent problems of dealing with his estate amongst other things have not done wonders for me or my writing muses, so it was hard to get back in the groove with this story. Still, I hope you will all read and review! And maybe check out my other stories?

Now, I had hoped to have the overhaul done and posted today, but because of the aforementioned delays, as well as my beta readers having considerable problems of their own, I'm afraid that'll just have to wait until next time. Still, if you want to see them, I'm posting the overhauled chapters over on my DeviantArt site. And while I realize that some people wanted me to proceed right into the story and save any overhauls for after the story was done, I found the doing the reworking not only went fairly quick for me, despite everything, but it helped me get back in the groove of this story. Don't worry, I'll be updating more regularly from now on.

Ryuus2, I did enjoy doing the history of Earth that you read. And the Angel Arms are proving to be fun. As for Shinji, I doubt I'll be upgrading him directly, but Unit 01 getting superior weaponry would work nicely. As for how I pick the heroes and villains, I take a great deal of time and consideration for each character and how to handle them, believe me.

wolzardo, yes, I know. My problem with Asuka is something that has been brought up on multiple occasions. But what can I tell you? Not only do I find her endless efforts to get people to pay attention to her and her overconfidence endlessly annoying, but I've never been fond of girls who get away with the Abuse Is Okay When It Is Female On Male trope. I am trying to handle her better, but I do wish that she was like the Shikinami version from the Rebuild movies. But in regards to her behavior in this story, I'd like to think that there is a legitimate reason for her increasingly worse behavior in that she is more isolated from the rest of the cast. Unlike in canon, her living in Kaji makes it so that she has no real interaction with Shinji and Misato, and thus does not warm up to them. Furthermore, Shinji didn't save her during the volcano mission, and with her pride constantly being threatened, I would have to imagine that this would bring out the worst in her. Does that make sense?

Anonymous, I'm sorry, but let's face it. I haven't seen much of the NERV staff that ever behave the way I would expect from a soldier. Besides, one of the main reasons I handled that scene the way I did was because I wanted to show that some people are becoming complacent in the war against the Angels, as Mike313 mentioned.

Xardion, indeed. I thought it would work best if Asuka held off on doing something like that until after the battle was resolved. As for the rest...you'll have to wait and see. But don't worry; the next chapter of Lilith's Herald is roughly one third done already. So you won't have to wait too terribly long, now that I'm getting back in the groove of things.

gunman, Asuka is most certainly a self-centered, egotistical bitch. I'm glad you're enjoying the omakes here. The idea you posted about Rei and Shinji enjoying a private vacation in her board is an interesting one.

Mike313, sorry, but as gunman said, the whole reason I did so much detail work with this chapter was because I was focusing on the drama and suspense here. Don't worry, it's not the kind of thing I'll be doing much of. As for the alliance, there's not going to be much of that. Storm has to avoid doing anything to upset the Angels, especially with some of the, including the 14th, wanting nothing more than to attack and wipe out everything. And like you've said, I've already set the stage for Gendo not just making a nasty counterattack, but other plans in mind as well. As for Spirit, as you doubtlessly realized, I got some inspiration from X-Men and other mutant characters. Spirit's ability to copy the powers of the Angels is actually very similar to Marvel mutant characters, such as Rogue and Mimic.

Quathis, I do intend to have Storm talking to Lilith in the future, though she's gonna be careful about that. She doesn't want to alienate the other Angels, after all. I'm also planning on addressing her guilt over Kensuke eventually. As for Asuka, this was the first real chance she had to try and go after one of the superwomen. I'm glad you enjoyed Shinji getting in on the action here. As well as his nice, warm place to ride in during the big chase.

And speaking of the chase...

Omake

"Man, oh, man! Can you believe the kind of luck Shinji has?" Kensuke grumbled as he and Toji walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. "The guy is constantly surrounded by all kinds of beautiful women! And he barely even notices it!"

"Yeah, I know! Believe me, I _know!"_ Toji grumbled, giving a slow shake of his head as he did. "He's just such a kid, and somehow, he gets all these total hotties coming after him all the time! I feel lucky that I've got even one or two girls looking at me at any given time!"

"_You _feel lucky? What about me?" Kensuke demanded with a look of wounded annoyance. "I get basically _zero _girls wanting to spend time with me! At this rate, I'll be happy if I can even get _one!"_

Giving a lazy shrug, Toji replied, "Yeah, well, what can I say? Most girls seem to think that geekiness is a contagious disease!"

"Hey!" Kensuke groaned in dismay.

"Sorry, Ken, but that's the way it is," Toji commented, holding his hands up. "Now, maybe if you actually spent some time polishing up your act and making yourself the kinda guy a girl would want to spend some time with..."

"Hmph! You make it sound like it was _so _easy!" Kensuke complained. "All the really hot girls are all about Shinji! And he doesn't even have to try and get their attention!" As Toji sighed his agreement, the otaku added, "Besides, what do you know about getting girls, anyway? You just said yourself you weren't exactly the most popular guy when it comes to girls!"

"Yeah, well, I'm more popular than _you,_ at least!" Then Toji grinned in a mocking fashion and added, "True, that doesn't say a whole heck of a lot, but..."

"Well, hello, there!" came a shrill, elderly voice. Startled into stopping, both Toji and Kensuke looked about, only to have their eyes bulge when they saw a tiny old man with a bundled sack on his back pause to look over at the side. Following his gaze, the two boys realized that they were standing right next to a small restaurant. "Ah, what perfect timing!" the old man declared as he bounced inside. "All this running around has worked up one heck of an appetite!"

"What the -?" Toji frowned as he glanced at his friend. "Ken, did we just see a two-foot tall old goat with a sack full of loot, or am I losing it?"

"You think _you're_ losing it?" Kensuke incredulously responded. "Because I can't help but think that I've seen that little old guy before!"

Even as Toji opened his mouth to inquire about this, a tremendous clattering was heard within the restaurant, followed by clouds of spilling out the door. "Wait! Get back here!" cried a voice from within as the old man reappeared, cleaning a plate of pork cutlets and holding several sticks with dumplings on them. "Stop! Thief!"

Finishing off the pork cutlets, the old man looked back and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it!" Then he leapt up and deposited what looked like a bill in Toji's hand. "Here! These two will take care of everything!" Without another word, the old man leapt to the ground, tossing aside the plate as he darted away.

Ignoring the plate as it smashed on the ground, Toji felt his eyes bulging in horror at the bill in his hands. "Holy shit!" Kensuke gaped in astonishment. "How the hell did that old freak wrack up such a huge bill?"

"And where did he put it all?" Toji inquired as he studied the extensive bill. Only to be startled that much more when another man, much taller and significantly younger appeared from the smoke and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Hey! What the -?"

"I don't who that little creep was, but nobody, and I mean _nobody _eats and runs off without paying his bill!" the apparent restaurant owner declared in a furious tone. "And since he left you holding the bill, _you're _the one who's gonna be paying!"

_"What?"_ Toji shot back, glancing from the restaurant owner to the bill and back. "Are you _kidding?_ There's no _way_ I'm -!"

"Get 'em!" came a feminine screech of outrage. "Get that miserable little freak of nature!"

As further shrieks were heard, along with an ominous rumbling, Kensuke peeked around Toji and the restaurant owner, adjusting his glasses. "Uh, guys...did you hear...?"

"Gangway, boys!" came a more familiar voice. "We're coming through!"

Now Toji and the restaurant owner turned to look about. Only to gasp in astonishment when a horde of superwoman charged into view. "Ahh!" Shinji cried out, the 3rd Child jammed solidly between She-Hulk's breasts. "Toji, Kensuke! _Look out!"_

Their eyes widening, the two boys and the restaurant owner realized that this would be a very good idea, and pressed themselves against the wall of the restaurant. There they watched as She-Hulk, Spider-Women, Silver Surfer, Spirit, and Storm charged into view, with Captain America giving chase on a high-tech motorcycle. As Storm flew past, she looked over at Kensuke, and seemed to hesitate. "Gladiator, emerge now!" she called out to him. "We must act now to retrieve the All-Father's remains!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Kensuke started, only to cry out in surprise as he abruptly exploded into a massive figure of a man with purple skin and a red-and-gold costume.

"Uh...Ken...?" Toji gasped, feeling the blood drain from his face.

"I am yours to command, milady!" Gladiator declared as he rose up to meet Storm. "Let us pursue the foul miscreant!"

Nodding to this, Storm renewed her pursuit, with Gladiator flying a short distance behind her. As he watched his friend depart, Toji groaned and said, "Now, see, when I said you should make yourself the kinda guy a girl would wanna spend time with...that's not _exactly_ what I had in mind."

"It sure seemed to work, though," the restaurant owner admitted, something Toji had a hard time arguing with.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


	17. The Commander's Favorite

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 17: The Commander's Favorite

_It's not fair..._

As this thought flitted through Asuka's mind once again, having already done so more times than the German cared to remember, she sniffed mildly as she sat in the hateful darkness of the prison cell that was now her entire world. She couldn't remember how long she had been down in there. Had no way of knowing how many days had passed since Misato had declared that she be locked down there where no one would be bothered with her presence. Where the only person she ever set eyes on was some faceless, voiceless Section 2 creep who was in charge of delivering her meals and retrieving the empty trays.

_It's not fair..._

There was no place for Asuka to go. Nothing for her to do but continue to sit on the bench, her arms wrapped about her legs, no longer garbed in the plug suit of a Child of NERV, no longer had her A-10 nerve clips. Those had been taken from her the instant she had been delivered in Section 2's hands. Now all she wore was a simple set of grey slacks and a shirt. The fabric was cheap and frail, and there were no cords or buttons, nothing that she could conceivably employ as a weapon. Either against the agent who delivered her food...or herself.

_It's not fair..._

She had had no visitors. Not that there were many people that Asuka would even want to see. Certainly not either of her so-called fellow pilots, or the vast majority of the losers at school. Nor would she want Kaji or Hikari to see her in this place. But she had heard no word from either of them, nothing to indicate that they were trying to get her out of this mess, or that they had even noticed that she was missing.

_It's not fair..._

She was trapped, with nothing to do and nowhere else she could go. On the day she had been locked in this miserable little cage, Asuka had spent an unknowable amount of time venting her rage on the unyielding walls that surrounded her. She had pounded on them and screamed and ranted and raged until her knuckles were scraped and bloody and her throat was worn and abraded. Until every last scrap of hate and rage she felt within her had been expended, leaving her with nothing left but shame and despondency.

_It's not fair..._

Asuka had nothing now. Even when she was released from this foul prison, she would still have nothing. Because Eva was everything to her, and without it, she was nothing.

_It's not fair..._

Without anything else to fill her world, Asuka retreated into the world of memories. Dim memories of her younger life which she shoved aside, save for one single moment of joy when she had learned she had been chosen to become an Eva pilot, and then went on to all the years she had spent training to master the majestic titans that were humanity's ultimate weapons. Something that had come so naturally to her. The power, the thrill of battle, all of it. Almost as if she had been meant to pilot from the moment she had been born.

_It's not fair..._

As she had continued her training, Asuka had done whatever she could to become better as a pilot, pushing herself to be the best. There had been those who had been worried about her skipping her childhood, but in her mind, she was losing nothing. A worthless father who cared nothing for her, the filthy whore that was supposed to be her new mother, and a bunch of little kids who knew nothing about her. All of them, wastes of time that could only hold her back from becoming the person she needed to be. Someone that would never be hurt again.

_It's not fair..._

Over the years, Asuka had impressed her instructors time and time again with her considerable skill. The simulations that had once been a challenge became nothing more than a walk in a park for her. And more than one of her instructors made it clear that with her abilities, the Angels would be better off if they never returned. Leaving Asuka to hope and pray for the day that this happened, for on that day, she would be a hero. The entire world would know her name. The entire world would...

_"It's just not faaaaiiirrrr!"_ Asuka screamed, bringing her hands up to her head, her nails digging into her scalp as the memories of what could have been, what _should _have been finally overwhelmed her. _"Damn Misato! Damn the baka! And most of all, **damn those worthless BITCHES!"**_

Her fury once again sparked into full flame, Asuka held it in, knowing that to vent that anger on her surroundings would once again serve only to leave her bruised and scraped hands. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and pictured in her mind all the miserable, worthless creatures that had appeared to ruin her hopes and dreams. That were doing everything they could to hold her back and make her into little more than a wretched little nothing, just another insignificant nobody amongst the masses.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way!_ Asuka thought, thriving on the rage she now felt. Thinking of how bright and simple her future was when she had been coming to Japan. _I worked all my life to be the _best_, dammit! I gave everything to be a pilot, and all anybody wants to talk about are those ugly freaks!_ Clenching her teeth together, the German felt her rage mount as visions of every incident that involved the superwomen appeared in her mind. With every last one of them ending with her being little more than a pathetic joke. _Why is everybody glorifying two of those monsters, just because they happen to look human? _They're_ the enemy, not us! Why can't anybody see that?_

While Asuka didn't spend much time thinking of those superpowered freaks and their natures, she knew that they had to be Angels. Each of those freaks possessed AT-Fields of their own, which only the Angels had. They had bizarre powers, which only the Angels had. And the MAGI had confirmed that all four of them had partial blue patterns, such as those of the Angels. Therefore, it didn't matter how human those freaks looked, or if some of them appeared to be fighting the Angels as well. The only logical conclusion was that every last one of those superhuman freaks were Angels themselves. And that meant that they were the enemy. The enemy she had been raised and trained to kill.

_But of course, nobody else seems to care about that! They don't seem bothered that those bitches have everyone wanting to shut NERV down!_ A low snarl issuing from her lips, Asuka thought of the many conversations she had heard at school, with everyone going about how cool the superwomen were, how hot and sexy they were, and other such crap. _Even that worthless whore Misato thinks they're heroes! They're all freaks! Monsters! They're wrecking NERV's reputation, and she doesn't even care!_

Asuka simply couldn't understand that kind of thinking. NERV was the first and only line of defense the world had against the Angels, and thus Third Impact. So what if they required a great deal of money to keep functioning? So what if there were all these idiots who claimed that NERV was single-handedly responsible for widespread starvation and poverty? NERV was invaluable to the world, and thus every member of NERV, especially its upper echelons and particularly its pilots. They were entirely due the immense prestige and power that came with their positions, the proof that they were the best of the best. And all Misato and Shinji and so many others wanted to do was give it away to a bunch of Angels.

_Don't they know this war isn't gonna last forever? This is our one big chances to be heroes! To show everyone what we're made of, to go down in history as the saviors of the whole world!_ Then Asuka let out a woeful sigh, for this thought effectively dumped a bucket of water on her fiery rage. _My one big chance...and that stupid whore is taking it away from me! She's -!_

The sound of the detention center's door creaking open startled Asuka from her thoughts, prompting her to look up in surprise and confusion. Pausing to wonder if it were mealtime already, she then frowned and quickly straightened herself. Even if the person coming was a Section 2 jerk who was charged with dropping off the most inedible food ever made, she was still not going to look like someone to be pitied. Not ever.

"C'mon, punk! Make some trouble for me!" came a familiar voice, one that most certainly did not belong to a nameless Section 2 jerk.

_Captain Chiron? What's he doing here?_ For a brief, terrifying moment, Asuka wondered if the day of Misato's promised court-martial had come. But then she heard male squawk of protest, and realized that something else was going on.

"Go on, I dare you!" Chiron continued, his voice followed by another grunt of protest, followed by the stumbling of feet. A moment later, Shinji stumbled into view, spreading out his arms to keep from falling flat on his face. Very nearly failing when the Section 2 head appeared and gave him another shove.

Realizing that something unexpected was happening, Asuka made her way up to the bars of her prison, pressing her face against them in order to watch as Chiron as he continued to shove Shinji forward, stopping only when he reached the cell next to her own. Grabbing the 3rd Child by the scruff of his shirt, the Section 2 man held him in place as he slid his card key through the cell reader. A moment later, the cell door was sliding open, and Chiron pulled Shinji so that he could glare him in the face. "In you go, punk!"

A grin splitting her face, Asuka watched as Chiron forcibly shoved his prisoner into his cell even as she had been shoved into her own. _Yes!_ she thought, clenching her fists as the cell door slammed shut on Shinji. _Take _that, _you worthless little baka!_

His satisfaction sounding in his throat, Chiron left the 3rd Child behind and made his way over to Asuka's cell. "Pilot Sohryu," he began, his smile now gone as he unlocked her cell door. "Commander Ikari wants to have a word with you."

Stepping back from the opening door, Asuka felt her grin widen. "So, the Commander's, back, huh?" Stepping out of the miserable prison that had once been her entire world, she glanced down the hallway at the prison cell now occupied by the pathetic joke they called the 3rd Child. For a moment, she considered asking what he had done to wind up in this place himself, or what Gendo wanted to talk about. But she quickly dismissed this notion; Chiron was an idiot under the delusion that he was better than most everyone in general, and women in particular. In any case, she didn't doubt that the Commander would be answering her questions anyway. So she shrugged and replied, "Well, then, lead the way!"

Not quite hiding the disdain he felt for the opposite sex, Chiron gave a terse nod of his head before starting towards the exit. Allowing the Section 2 head lead the way, Asuka looked back at the newly occupied cell, and caught sight of Shinji, his hands tight about the cell bars and a hateful scowl on his face.

_So long, baka!_ Asuka thought, giving him the one-fingered salute in stereo. _Unless I miss my guess, I'm about to get that commendation I was hoping for!_

* * *

As Misato stood in the hateful confines of Gendo's office, Fuyutsuki and the rest of the department heads having long since made themselves scarce, she wanted little more than to break something. Anything, whether it be one of the windows at the back of this office or the desk. Most of all, she wanted to break a certain back, neck, jaw, and a few other items attached to the man that sat before her before going down to the detention center and putting a few rounds in Chiron's empty head and liberating Shinji from the foul cell he had been confined to.

_What the hell are you playing at _this _time, Gendo?_ Misato snarled inwardly, painfully aware that she had been boxed in. That her guardianship of the children she had taken as her little family was now being used against her to keep her in line by the man that had brought so much misery into their lives. _You just screwing me over as payback for getting guardianship over Rei, or is this something even bigger?_

The latter option was certainly the most likely in Misato's mind. In her experience, the Commander of NERV never did anything without a specific reason. But at the moment, she couldn't imagine what he hoped to accomplish, save for expressing his displeasure over Shinji and Misato working to protect the superhuman thorns in Gendo's side.

Misato's contemplation was abruptly brought to an end when the door to Gendo's office opened. "Commander Ikari, sir," came Chiron's voice, prompting the purple-haired woman to turn and scowl as she looked at him, as well as the familiar redhead that stood to his side. "I've brought the 2nd Child as ordered, sir."

"Very good, Chiron. You are dismissed," Gendo replied in a disinterested voice. Then he shifted his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Come in, Pilot Sohryu. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, sir!" Asuka replied in a bright, energetic manner. Acting like she was garbed in her plug suit instead of her prison garments, she made her way up to Gendo's desk, her blue eyes narrowing as they met Misato's own brown irises. "Captain."

"Pilot Sohryu," Misato replied in a fake polite voice to match Asuka's own.

The two of them continued to lock gazes until the redhead arrived at the Captain's side. Then she shifted her focus to Gendo, at which she smiled pleasantly. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did," Gendo replied, the tone of his voice catching Misato's attention. It was different from before; it was somewhat warmer. It wasn't what she would call friendly, but it was definitely the kind of voice that would be employed with a favored employee. "First of all, I wanted to inform you that I have dismissed all of the charges that Captain Katsuragi wrongfully levied against you." The Commander of NERV swiveled his eyes at Misato, narrowing as he more coldly added, "The incident that resulted in your imprisonment was instigated by the 3rd Child. As such, he is the one who should have been punished." Then Gendo went back to the warmer voice before saying, "As you may already be aware, Captain Katsuragi's error in judgment has already been corrected."

"Yeah," Asuka smirked, shooting Misato a sideways glance. A glance that had the older woman's blood beginning to boil as she added, "I noticed the Third getting locked away down there." As Misato struggled to keep her anger from making her do something incredibly stupid, the German asked, "So...how long until he gets court-martialed right out of here?"

"He does not. We cannot afford any loss to our fighting strength, especially with the Angels' erratic behavior and the superhuman renegades that we have been forced to deal with." Taking note of the badly hidden look of disappointment this prompted in Asuka, he went on to say, "You need not be concerned about the 3rd Child. He will be suitably punished for his treacherous actions."

_Treacherous actions, my ass! He saved Spirit's life!_ Misato fumed, images of her force-feeding Gendo a few bullets dancing tantalizingly in her mind. _Of course, considering the kind of games you're playing...!_

"However, we presently have more...immediate concerns that have to be dealt with," Gendo continued, causing Misato to abandon her thoughts in favor of once again meeting her Commander's cold gaze. "Captain Katsuragi, time and again, you have proven yourself to be a capable field commander and strategist. One who has done a commendable job of commanding in my absence." Then he looked over at Asuka before going on to say, "At the same time, however, you have a very poor understanding of NERV's political situation. The need to uphold our image to the world at large, and maintain our reputation. That we are the world's one and only _true _line of defense against the Angels, something that has been badly tarnished as of late."

"Yeah! By those worthless bitches and their pet purple freak!" Asuka chimed in derisively, throwing in a gloating grin for good measure.

Pausing just long enough to glare pure poison at the redhead out of the corner of her eye, Misato returned her focus to the Commander and said, "Sir, as you may recall, I am of the opinion that survivability must come first. NERV's image and reputation won't do us any good if we lose to the Angels."

"True. Just as I recall you advocating making allies with creatures who have gone to great lengths to damage us in the eyes of the public. One of whom who spread lies to the effect that NERV was smuggling an Angel, and another whose antics have people discounting the need for the Evangelions." Then Gendo narrowed his eyes sharply before adding, "Captain Katsuragi, your intentions may be good, but our survival will require a great deal more than good intentions, especially in dealing with these creatures. We cannot assume that the enemy of our enemy is our friend. As I've already explained to you, the Committee has decided that each of these creatures is to be treated as a threat, and dealt with accordingly."

_Yeah, I bet,_ Misato thought, recalling the moment when she had felt the final scream of Adam piercing through her mind. The fact that the Committee had arranged for it to be transported, the danger they had put the Pacific Fleet in by transporting it with an Eva in order to both cover up the shipment if an Angel attacked, as well as make sure it was protected, all had her insides shifting uneasily. _After all, dead girls tell no tales. And they can't testify in court, either._

Making it clear that she was not happy by means of her glare alone, Misato then asked, "So what exactly are you saying, sir?"

"I'm saying that your apparent inability to take NERV's interests to heart in our war against the Angels and their creatures has proven to be a liability, Captain," Gendo intoned menacingly. "And one that must be dealt with."

"Ooh-oh," Asuka smirked in a knowing manner. "Is that the unemployment line I hear calling?"

"No, it's not," Gendo intoned in a firmer voice, one that caught Asuka by surprise. "NERV is in a very precarious situation, and we cannot afford to waste time with shifting the ranks around. Not with our enemies increasing." Giving this a moment to sink in, the Commander again focused his attention on Misato. "What I have decided to do is to grant one of our current personnel priority override authority. That person will then be able take direct control of our forces during our future engagements with the Angels, should these renegades interfere with us once again. That way, if you are unwilling to make the...appropriate decisions on dealing with them, then this emergency field commander will be able to take control of the situation away from you, and deal with them herself."

Not liking the way this was going, Misato pounced on her Commander's last statement. "Herself?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow at Gendo. "Sir, are you saying that you have already decided on who this...emergency commander will be?"

"Indeed, I have," Gendo intoned even as he swung his gaze towards Asuka. "Pilot Sohryu?"

"Yes, sir?" Asuka replied without missing a beat.

"Given the extreme circumstances I find myself in, I have decided to promote you," Gendo intoned in a low voice. "To Captain Sohryu."

Of all the things Misato could have imagined her Commander saying, never in her wildest nightmares would she have imagined this. _"What?"_

"What...?" Asuka echoed, in a decidedly more hushed and delighted voice. A disbelieving look of delight on her face, she gestured at herself. "Me, sir?"

"Indeed," Gendo intoned with crueler smile tugging his lips. "Furthermore, I have decided to appoint you as my new Emergency Field Commander."

A squeal of girlish delight escaping her lips, Asuka grinned so broadly she practically split her face in half. "Sir, wait! I-is this some kind of a joke?" Misato sputtered out in response. "Because if it is, it sure isn't funny!"

"This is no joke, Captain," Gendo promptly assured her.

_Oh, yes it is! A sick, evil joke!_ Misato thought. What she said aloud was, "With all due respect, sir, there is no way in hell that Asuka is qualified for such a position!"

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Asuka shrilly demanded. "Of _course _I'm qualified! I've been working with NERV all my life! I've studied, trained -!"

"To be a _pilot,_ not a commander!" Misato shot back before returning her attention to Gendo. "Asuka has had absolutely no command training, let alone _experience!"_ Then she a deadly scowl at the redhead before adding, "As you yourself mentioned, sir, we are in a dangerous predicament. I may not share your opinion of the Surfer or Spirit, but you better believe that I am damned concerned about the way the Angels have been acting lately. And the last thing we need is a complete novice with no tactical or command experience yanking control of a battle out of my hands, all so she can take a bad situation and make it even _worse!"_

"Please, Captain Katsuragi. I am fully aware of Captain Sohryu's capabilities, as well as the...lapses in her training," Gendo muttered in a dismissive manner. "That is why, as a consequence of her new title, I expect her to begin taking command training classes. At once." Looking over at Asuka, he then asked, "I trust that won't be a problem...Captain Sohryu?"

"Not at all, sir!" Asuka grinned, snapping off a quick salute.

"A few training courses isn't enough! And it still doesn't change the fact that she has no tactical or command _experience!_" Misato protested, painfully aware that she was doing so in vain. "Furthermore, Asuka has demonstrated extremely poor judgment in battle in the past!" Placing both hands squarely on Gendo's desk, the purple-haired woman glared dangerously at him. "You may be willing to overlook her insubordination during the last battle, but you can't possibly have forgotten what she did during the engagement with the 7th Angel! In complete disregard of her orders, she charged the Angel, and got taken out almost immediately as a result!"

"Hey, that was not my -!" Asuka started, only for her tongue to be stilled by Gendo holding out his hand at her.

Silence filled his office as Gendo looked hard at Misato, a look of cold cunning in his eyes. "Captain Sohryu may be somewhat lacking in experience, Captain Katsuragi, but she has something else. Something that leads me to believe that I can depend upon her in this instance."

Furrowing her brows, Misato studied her commanding officer for a long while before asking, "And what would that be, sir?"

"Motivation." Watching as Misato processed this single word, trying to make sense of it, Gendo smiled cunningly before going on to say, "When I selected you as my Operations Director, it wasn't solely because of your command abilities. After all, there were many other people available to NERV. Many accomplished strategists and commanders, people with a lifetime of experience in battle. And I could have chosen any one of them." Then he leaned forward, steepling his fingers in the infamous 'Gendo pose'. "But you had something else that they didn't. A very _personal _reason to want to succeed against the Angels, that would encourage you to see each and every one of them destroyed. By _any _means necessary."

The instant this was said, Misato sucked in a gasp as her rage burned that much brighter. Despite having suspected that her hatred for the Angels was one of the reasons she had been chosen as Operations Director even from the beginning, to have it confirmed in such a cold fashion made her feel ill inside.

"Unfortunately, you would seem to lack a similar motivation in dealing with these rogues," Gendo went on in the same blasé voice. "Despite their obvious connection to the Angels."

Misato wanted to shout at Gendo. She wanted to tell him that having Angelic abilities didn't necessarily make the superwomen a threat. That both the Silver Surfer and Spirit had proven through their actions that they weren't the real enemy. And she wanted to remind him that Asuka had other motivators in her life that made putting her in a command position an invitation to disaster. But even as she felt this burning desire, she knew that it would do her no good. Because Gendo and the Committee were playing their own games. And they were quickly proving that they were willing to do whatever they felt necessary in order to keep anyone from meddling in them.

"Fortunately, Captain Sohryu _does _have the proper motivation," Gendo continued, again focusing on the redhead. "And so I will be counting on her to keep _you..._properly motivated." His glasses seeming to shine with their own cold light, he added, "Because if you continue to be unwilling to deal with these creatures as they should be...then she will deal with them herself. And I suspect that you will not like the result of that."

Pressing her lips together, Misato glanced over at the newly appointed Captain, thinking of her recent actions. Of her increasing intolerance for anything and anyone that she felt was getting in her way. Keeping her from the attention and praise she had already wasted so much of her life on getting. And the lengths she was clearly willing in order to get what she wanted. _Yeah...I'll just bet I won't like it, _ she thought angrily. Aloud, she asked, "What about Shinji? How long do you intend to keep him locked up?"

"For as long as I deem necessary," Gendo oozed, a hint of triumph to his words. "The 3rd Child needs to be taught a lesson, and it will serve as an example to others."

"An example?" Misato repeated blankly.

"Indeed. In your report, you mentioned that Lieutenant Yamamura, the pilot of the transport carrying Unit 01, _also _disobeyed orders. He deemed the situation too dangerous, and against you orders, attempted to flee the battlefield." His eyes narrowing with deadly cunning, Gendo went on to say, "I noticed that you decided that a reprimand and a two week cut in pay to be a suitable punishment in his case."

Her bad feeling quickly getting worse, Misato replied, "Yes, sir. For while I don't like what he did, he had been correct in that the transport had suffered critical damage and was on the verge of crashing, something that was later confirmed by its telemetry. Furthermore, in light of the success of the mission, I saw no reason to punish Lieutenant Yamamura for his actions."

"And that's sort of leniency that also weakens your ability to command," Gendo told her in a cold, disapproving voice. "People must respect the authority of NERV, not be given excuses to defy it. We cannot hope to defeat the Angels and these other creatures unless people are willing to do whatever is needed to win. Which is why, after this meeting, Lieutenant Yamamura will suffer a full dishonorable discharge from NERV."

Her rage mounting, Misato needed a moment to recover, to keep any emotions from leaching to her face and suspecting that she was not nearly as successful in this as she would have wanted. "Very well," she finally grated out, feeling as if she were choking on the words. "However, let the record show that I am in protest of both Asuka's appointment as Emergency Field Commander, and of Yamamura's discharge. If you deem it necessary to punish people to this degree, despite the circumstances, NERV's overall morale will suffer as a result. And it will give the world at large that much more reason to hate and distrust us, and support people like the Surfer and Spirit, amongst other things."

"So noted," Gendo replied in a disinterested voice. "You are dismissed, Captain Katsuragi. I want to have a word with Captain Sohryu in regards to her new post."

"Yes, sir," Misato grated out, wishing never as she had before that she could take Gendo and strangle him with his own intestines. Then she turned towards Asuka, her eyes narrowing at the smirk of smug superiority she wore. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order...Captain Sohryu. Looks like you're the Commander's favorite now."

The German just smirked even more. _Smile while you can, Asuka. Because I have a sneaking suspicion about what Gendo's _really _got in mind for you,_ Misato thought as she turned to leave the office, her hands clenched at her sides. _After all...I've seen how he treats his 'favorites'._

* * *

As Asuka watched Misato exit Gendo's office, it was all she could do not to jump up and down, whooping in delight. For as childish and immature such and act would be, it seemed about the only way that she could express her unadulterated glee over this recent turn of events.

_I've been promoted! I mean, I was hoping for a commendation, but this...!_ Asuka grinned, barely resisting the urge to pinch herself to see if she were dreaming. _Captain Sohryu! And I'm only fourteen! I...this is amazing!_

On one level, Asuka knew that her promotion had come at a price. Those command classes Gendo had mentioned. But she didn't care; she had already invested so much of her life into Eva, so what were a few more classes at this point? Especially compared to the respect such a promotion would garner her, the doors it opened for her. Nobody would be able to dismiss her as a mere child, as some inconsequential little nothing, not with her climbing the ladder the way she was.

As Asuka struggled to keep her excitement internalized, Gendo snapped her out of her little world. "So, Captain Sohryu," he began, sitting back as she turned towards him. "I trust that you were pleased with your new title?"

Asuka's first impulse was to say that she was beyond delighted. That she was utterly ecstatic. That she hadn't been so happy since her overwhelming success in capturing an actual live Angel. But she knew better than to actually give voice to this sentiment. After all, this was Commander Ikari she was talking to, a man that was pretty much the definition of stoicism. And she wanted to make as good an impression on him as she could, especially given the circumstances.

"Very much so, sir," Asuka replied, standing with as much pride and dignity as she could muster while wearing nothing more than a filthy prison garment. But as she did so, some of the initial excitement began to wear off, allowing her conscious mind to begin focusing on some of the details of this meeting. "Commander, sir...those command courses you mentioned...when I do start taking them?"

"You'll receive a full schedule within the next few days," Gendo replied in an even fashion. "However, this will mean losing much time at school. You may even be forced to drop out entirely."

Giving a mild snort to this, Asuka replied, "Hey, no big deal! I've already graduated from college, sir! I don't even understand why I had to go to school in the first place!"

Even as Gendo nodded to this, Asuka frowned as she considered the consequences of not going to school anymore, or at least very little. On the one hand, there were times when she enjoyed interacting with her classmates. The way she had been the focus of much of their attention, the way all the boys seemed to hang on her every word. Things that were manifestation of the fame and prestige that came with being an Evangelion pilot. Things that she lived for, that made her feel alive and wanted. All of which she had earned over the course of her life.

But on the other hand, there were more than a few downsides to her school life. While she remained popular, the costumed freaks that were Angels in human form had recently become even moreso. Every day, Asuka heard her own name mentioned less, while discussion of the so-called superwomen became that much more frequent. The popularity and glory that was hers by right being chipped away at, bit by bit, day by day, by those filthy monsters that were little more than Angels in human skins. Furthermore, most of the children there were just that; children. Immature pains in the neck who couldn't possibly hold a candle to her.

_Hikari's about the only person there that I get along with. The only one that's not a stupid little kid,_ Asuka thought, picturing the mature and properly demanding figure of authority for her classroom. _And besides, it's not like I wouldn't be able to see her while I'm off hours, anyway!_

As Asuka was deciding that she really wouldn't mind not having to be bothered with dealing with stupid assignments in Japanese because some moron was too lazy to give them to her in German, Gendo went on to explain, "I also want to make something very clear, Captain. I want you to be very careful about how you use your authority as Emergency Field Commander. As implied by the title, it is intended as an emergency measure only."

Frowning somewhat at this, the German felt her initial enthusiasm slipping somewhat. "So what are you saying, sir?" Asuka wondered with a slight scowl. "That you just wanted to have a knife at Misato's throat?"

"More like someone who can remind her as to where her true loyalties should lie. And has the capability to act swiftly should she prove unwilling to do what is necessary," Gendo told her in a smooth, practiced manner. "But make no mistake. I am trusting you with considerable power and influence. This position will give you the authority to take direct command of JSSDF forces, as well as all other NERV resources that are available. Something that I trust you will not take lightly."

Her scowl deepening, Asuka considered what the Commander was saying. And as much as she didn't like it, she found that she could see the sense in what he was saying. While Misato preferred to act like a drunken slut half her age, Gendo wouldn't have hired her if she didn't know what she was doing. And in truth, she had done a decent enough job when there were no miserable costumed freaks around. So ideally, Gendo wanted to make certain that she kept doing her job the way she was supposed to, as well as have a backup plan in place in case she didn't.

_Besides, if he means what he says about me being able to take command of all that other stuff..._ Asuka thought, trying to focus on the positive side of this. To be entrusted with such potential power was no small thing; the doors it could potentially open for her in the future were virtually without limit. _And if I _had_ to take command, and was able to knock off an Angel _and _those damned freaks..._

This thought giving way to images of glory and triumph the likes of which she never would have thought possible, Asuka then nodded. "Yes, of course, sir," she informed the Commander. "I take this whole thing very seriously, sir."

"I thought you might." Cocking his head to the side, Gendo considered the redhead for a time, as if weighing her conviction. "And that is not the only way I will be in need of your...assistance." A puzzled noise sounding her throat, Asuka frowned her confusion as the Commander explained, "You see, I would prefer to be able to deal with these misbegotten creatures outside of our confrontations with the Angels. As I'm certain you are aware, the public at large looks upon them with a good deal of favor."

"Hmph!" Asuka snorted, rolling her eyes to the side and folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I've noticed!"

"And that is why I want to avoid terminating them in plain view of the world at large, if possible," Gendo explained, his displeasure clear. "To do so would be to risk making them out to be objects of sympathy, or even martyrs. Something that could only serve to further damage our image, and undermine our efforts against the Angels."

Again, Asuka could see Gendo's point. It was one thing to fight an enemy that everyone knew to _be _an enemy. As she had already learned the hard way, it was quite another when every moron you worked with thought the ugly, half-human freaks you were fighting were actually cute girls and heroes. "Fine by me, sir. I sure don't want them screwing up any more battles." Pausing to consider his , the German felt a spark of hope ignite in her as she asked, "Wait...are you saying you want to _attack_ them? Take them out before the next Angel shows up?"

"Correct, though as I said, I would prefer to deal with them as discretely as possible," Gendo reminded her. "The last thing we need is for NERV's image to be further tarnished."

"No arguments here, sir!" Asuka replied, warming to the subject. Better to go out and track the enemy down than to wait for them to pick the time and place they attacked. "But how are we going to do that? Most of those things don't even generate a pattern anymore, even when they're out in the open!"

"A legitimate question, Captain Sohryu. Which means that we need an alternate method of locating them," Gendo intoned in a low voice. "Now, we already know that Spirit was originally human, and we've recently obtained valuable information that confirms that the rest of them were also fully human at one point."

"Valuable information?" Asuka repeated blankly. "Wh-what do you mean? What valuable information?"

"Information that has recently been declassified by the Committee," Gendo explained. He then went on to tell her of the artifacts that NERV had discovered around the world, as well as the connection they had with both the Silver Surfer and Gladiator. "So, it would seem that the Angels have been warring against humanity for a far longer time than we had previously imagined. And more importantly, created these artifacts to corrupt humanity and turn them against their own kind," the Commander finally concluded. "I'm certain you can imagine why the Committee does not want this information to become public knowledge."

"Uh, yes, sir! Of course, sir!" Asuka sputtered, despite being utterly and completely floored by these revelations. "But - why would they even want to make those things, anyway? And how did they even do it, or - or -?"

"We do not have the answers to those questions, Captain Sohryu," Gendo informed her in a no-nonsense voice. "Rest assured that the science divisions both here and at the other branches of NERV are already working to find those answers. But for now, we do not need to concern ourselves with them." His eyes narrowing, the Commander chilled the air with his next words. "What matters is that any person or being bearing such an artifact, no matter their actions to date, is likely under the influence of the Angels already, or may come under it eventually. And seeing as that Spirit recently acquired one such artifact, as evidenced by the last battle, and that the Silver Surfer has been using one right along, there's a definite danger of them coming under control of the Angels. And thus, we need to treat them as if they already are."

Asuka nodded numbly to this, too dumbstruck by what she was being told to give voice to it. When she had been training to pilot, she had been aware that Adam had been buried on Earth for a long time, and that Second Impact had likely triggered the return of the Angels. But never once had she imagined that the creatures she had worked so hard to fight had been active in the past. Had moved about, making slaves of ancient human civilizations. More than likely being responsible for the destruction of several of them.

_Good _Gott, _no wonder the Committee wouldn't want _that _getting out!_ Asuka thought, feeling an edge of fear despite her best efforts to push it away. Unable to fathom the level of panic that such a revelation would inspire in people all across the globe. That the Angels were capable of taking any person anywhere, and twisting them into a nightmare. Into some mindless horror that is no longer the person they once were...

As this thought ran its course, the image of a woman, her mind utterly destroyed, lying in bed playing with a doll. An image that had Asuka wincing in horror, wanting little more than to drive her nails deep into her scalp in an effort to excise the cursed imagery. _If that's what the Angels have been doing to us, then that's all the more reason for them to die!_ the German thought, her insides rebelling at the thought. _Just thinking of being taken over by one of those things makes me feel sick!_

"And that is why we need to learn how these artifacts function," Gendo went on, his voice growing more intense. "For if we can find a way to disrupt them, we will be able to weaken these creatures substantially. Enabling us to ensnare them easily."

Recovering from her horrific thoughts, Asuka required a moment to pause and consider Gendo's words. "So what are you suggesting, sir?" she frowned uncertainly. "That we set a trap for them?"

"Precisely," Gendo answered with a mild note of approval. "We make these creatures come to us on our terms. Giving us the perfect opportunity to deal with them in a controlled situation, away from the public's prying eyes."

It made perfect sense in Asuka's eyes. A simple operation, conducted cleanly and elegantly. The people of Tokyo-3 wouldn't even be aware that a battle had even taken place. No bad publicity for NERV, assuming that everything was done the way it should be. "But what kind of trap could stop those freaks? I shot the Surfer with the sniper rifle, and _that _didn't keep her down for long!" the redhead demanded incredulously. "Besides, a trap is only as good as the bait! What could we lure them in with?"

"Dr. Akagi has already been researching potential means of neutralizing Spirit. And once our people are able to conduct a thorough analysis of the artifacts we've recovered, I expect that we will find a weakness in them. Some way of readily separating them from their wearers," Gendo replied in an easy manner. "And as for the bait..."

"Yes, sir?" Asuka wondered.

Gendo paused to study the German for a time before finally saying, "I have a plan in mind to draw in at least one of these creatures." Letting this sink in, he then added, "When it is in place, I will inform you."

As much as Asuka didn't like this particular stance, she understood it. Gendo's authority had been challenged greatly in recent times, so he was making sure to remind people, including her, that he was in charge, not anyone else.

_Hell, if I'd been dealing with the kind of _schisse_ he's been dealing with from the Committee and everyone else, I know I'd be making it clear who the boss was!_ Asuka frowned disdainfully. Aloud, she asked, "Alright, then...will there be anything else, sir?"

"There are two other matters that I wish to cover, Captain Sohryu," Gendo confirmed in an unconcerned manner. "Given the recent disasters in our battle against the Angels, I'm planning on instituting new training simulations for you and the rest of the staff here. We need to be more effective in battle if we are going to win this war."

"No arguments here," Asuka immediately concurred. "And the...other matter?"

"It's in regard to the incident that resulted in your...temporary incarceration," Gendo intoned, his voice taking on a sharper edge. "While I do not hold you responsible for what happened, I do want to make something perfectly clear. That being that I will not tolerate any such occurrences in the future. The Evangelions are absolutely vital to humanity's future, and suffer enough damage in battle against the Angels. I will not tolerate them being used in petty brawls against each other." Stung by this statement, Asuka opened her mouth to protest, but was stilled by a simple look from the Commander, who went on to say, "From this day forward, such actions will be met with summary punishment. No matter who started it. Is that understood?"

Asuka was sorely tempted to protest this decision. Shinji was the one to blame for happened the last time, not her, so why was Gendo giving her such a stern warning?

But before so much as a syllable could tumble past her lips, Asuka's tongue was frozen to the bottom of her mouth by the continued glare of Gendo Ikari, so far and away from the pathetic expression of his son that the German could scarcely believe it. "I cannot emphasize this enough...Captain Sohryu," he intoned, his voice low with menace. "There will _not _be a repeat of that pathetic brawl."

Stunned by the force of his gaze, Asuka required a moment to recover and respond, "Understood, sir." Clearly satisfied by this, Gendo nodded and sat back, emboldening her just enough to ask, "So...are you going to be telling the Third this as well?"

"Rest assured, I will make my displeasure with the 3rd Child quite clear to him," Gendo assured her. "You are dismissed, for now."

Politely bowing her head at this, Asuka replied, "Yes, sir." And without another word, turned and departed.

* * *

"I don't believe this...!" Misato growled furiously as she marched through the halls of NERV. "I just don't goddamn believe this...!"

As Rei walked alongside her guardian, she knew full well of what Misato was speaking. When Gendo had ordered Shinji to be arrested, she had suffered a negative physical reaction, like she had taken a blow to her stomach. As if the guilt she felt over failing Shinji and the others had physically manifested and attacked her. And now, like her guardian, she was left with nothing she could do, save for try to cope with the hideous emotions that were now assailing her without mercy, leaving her with no outlet for them.

"There was nothing you could have done, Misato," Rei spoke up, speaking as comfortingly as she could. "Commander Ikari, he..."

"Commander Ikari is an _asshole,_ plain and simple!" Misato spat out furiously. "It's not bad enough that he's hanging this whole mess on Shinji's head! _No, _he's put a damn collar around my neck! And put the leash in _Asuka's _hands! Of all the...!"

Despite being somewhat thrown by this metaphor for their situation, Rei made sense of it, as well as understanding Misato's fury over it. _But...why would Commander Ikari do something like that?_ she wondered, unable to find any logic in her creator's actions. _He punished Ikari-kun to make an example of him, but why would he give Pilot Sohryu such authority when she is clearly unstable? If he wanted to keep Misato under control, then why not appoint someone whom can be trusted with such authority?_

Rei had no answers to her questions. And she knew better than to ask them while they were still in the depths of NERV, not when there were so many eyes and ears present that could send word of her questions to Commander Ikari. So instead, she asked, "What do you intend to do now?"

"Well, I know what I'd _like _to do!" Misato growled in a dangerous fashion, her fists clenched with unspent rage. As Rei looked on, suffering a pang as her imagination painting a spark of green in her guardian's eyes, Misato let go a sigh of disgust. "As for what I'm _going_ to do...I'm open to suggestions."

Frowning somewhat at this, Rei then lowered her gaze, realizing Misato's point. Gendo had made it clear that disobedience on the Captain's part would result in her losing her job, at which point she would lose her guardianship of both Rei and Shinji. At which point she would be returned to the filthy hovel she had been rescued, and possibly joined by her fellow pilot.

_Or...it could be worse than that,_ Rei found herself thinking as her pessimism increased. _Commander Ikari...I have never seen him act this way before. To lash out in this fashion...it makes no sense._

As Rei continued to contemplate this aberration in the Commander's behavior, Misato sighed and went on to say, "Right now, I guess the only thing we can do is hunker down. Wait for Gendo to decide to turn Shinji loose...and brace ourselves for the worst." Letting out a disgusted snort that made it clear what she thought of this, the Captain glanced back at Rei before adding, "C'mon, let's head back home for now. See if we can think of some way we can get Shinji out of this mess!"

Nodding to this, Rei continued to follow her guardian towards the parking garage. All the while considering possible courses of action that the Silver Surfer could take. And to her frustration, meeting with similar problems.

The first idea to come to mind was to simply break into the detention center and rescue Shinji, something that Rei knew she could do easily. Except that she couldn't. Security cameras would detect her intrusion immediately, and even if they didn't, she would be unable to take Shinji back home. If she did, Section 2 would come to take him back to the detention center as soon as they found out. And with NERV's secret police constantly monitoring the activities of Rei Ayanami, that seemed inevitable. _And even if we could keep it a secret, then what?_ she frowned that much more deeply. _Ikari-kun would be unable to leave the apartment. It would become as much of a prison to him as the detention center._

The second possibility to occur to Rei was to confront Commander Ikari as the Silver Surfer. Threaten him in some way or another if he did not release Shinji. Only to realize that this idea was as fraught with complications as her previous idea. Gendo was not a man who caved in beneath pressure, and to interact with him as the Surfer would be to risk revealing that Rei and the Surfer were one and the same. And even if she were to threaten Gendo and prompt him to agree to her demands, there was no guarantee that he would actually release Shinji.

And as Rei thought about doing something like that, actually confronting and threatening Gendo, she felt a deep, horrible chill rushing through her spine. _No...I can't do that,_ she finally thought. Pressing her lips together, Rei continued to ponder the situation, and ultimately concluded that any attempt to resolve this situation via force of any type would only serve to make things worse. _All we can do is wait for Gendo to release Ikari-kun..._ she grimly concluded. _And...as Misato said, prepare for the worst..._

* * *

"A promotion?" Hikari gaped, her eyes wide as she held the phone to her head. "Seriously?"

"I know! This is so great! I can barely believe this is happening to me!" Asuka enthused, sounding the way an ordinary, excited girl her age should. Not like someone who had attempted to commit murder. "And it gets even better! With the Commander dropping the charges and promoting me and everything, Kaji's decided to take me out to dinner tonight to celebrate!"

"Really?" Hikari replied, trying to keep her own voice level. "I mean...wow, this sure is a surprise! I...when Shinji told me you'd been locked up...I thought for sure that was it for you!"

"Hey, don't be so surprised, Hikari!" Asuka replied, her voice pleasant with a hint of braggadocio. "After all, this is _me _we're talking about here! NERV's Number One pilot, remember? You didn't really think Commander Ikari was just gonna stand around and let a slut like Misato push me around like that, now did you?" A chuckle punctuated this declaration, one that sent a slight tremor running up the Horaki matriarch's back. "You shoulda seen the look on her face when she found out about my promotion and my new job at NERV! I thought her head was gonna explode!" Another wicked chuckle was heard, after which the redhead added, "And when she finds out about some of the things I have planned, she'll wish it _had!"_

Feeling her insides shift about at this, Hikari hesitated a moment before asking, "Really? What kind of things?"

"Well..." Asuka hesitated, her voice becoming more level. "I can't really tell you too much. Commander Ikari's made it pretty clear that a lot of the stuff he told us is classified. As in I really _would _be court-martialed for telling you!" Trailing off with a chuckle, the German let out a heavy breath before adding, "But it looks like things with the Spirit and those other freaks are gonna be heating up real soon. The Instrumentality Committee - you know, the old farts who run NERV?"

"Yeah, I know about them," Hikari replied in low voice.

"Well, I can't give you the details, but the bottom line is that it's official!" Asuka enthused. "They want those glory-grabbing freaks brought down! And I mean for _good!"_

It was all Hikari could do not suck in a gasp of horror at the hatred and vehemence in her friend's words. "Brought down?" she repeated nervously. "Asuka, I sure hope you don't mean they want them killed!"

"Well, only if they won't be taken alive! I'm sure the Committee would like to have a chance to have NERV scientists a chance to poke and prod them for a while, first!" Chuckling somewhat at this, Asuka then cut herself off, a frown in her voice as she said, "Hey, what's the big deal, Hikari? "

"Well..." Hikari hesitated, trying to think of the proper response to this question. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Asuka replied, what little patience she had clearly waning.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that she didn't say the wrong thing, Hikari explained, "Don't get me wrong. I mean, I know about what happened with Gladiator. Not to mention that other girl, the one called Storm. The ones who are supposed to be fighting to protect the Angels. But the other two...I hadn't heard about them doing anything wrong, so..."

"Not doing anything wrong?" Asuka cried out in a disbelieving voice. "Hikari, they've been spreading lies about NERV! Thanks to the silver bitch, everyone thinks that stupid clone Kaji was carrying was an actual Angel, and -!" Starting at the way the German abruptly cut herself off, the pigtailed girl could only wait as she began again in a suspicious voice. "Wait a second...Hikari, _please _don't tell you me buy into that crap, too!"

"I never said _that!"_ Hikari immediately lied, hoping she didn't sound like she was lying. "It's just...it seems a bit extreme, that's all. Spirit and the Surfer...they might be different from us, but they're still people, aren't they? Can't NERV just try reasoning with them, or -?"

"Are you kidding me? Reason with those half-Angel _freaks?"_ Asuka screeched in patented outrage. "Gimme a break, Hikari! Those things aren't _human!_ They're not people like you or me! Just a bunch of monsters, like the Angels!" Punctuating this statement with a loud snort, the redhead added, "You don't try to _reason _with freaks and monsters, Hikari. You just _bury _them!"

Stung by the hatred and vehemence in her friend's words, Hikari felt her hand come up to cover her mouth, automatically muffling the gasp that tumbled free of her lips. "Anyway, I've been thinking of making a public announcement of it," Asuka went on in a calmer tone of voice. "You know, let everyone know that these things are actually Angels, something like that?" Again issuing a low chuckle, the German then added, "I bet people won't be so quick to call them heroes when they find out that they're just a bunch of Angels pretending to be human!"

"I'll...bet..." Hikari sputtered out in a fearful voice, Asuka's words spawning nightmarish possibilities in her mind. Images of the people of Tokyo-3 looking at her costumed self as an object of fear, forgetting what she had done to protect them. Of her sisters looking at her worriedly, wondering if she was as much of a threat to them as the Angels she had helped defeat. Of her father potentially learning of what she was, that his daughter was one of the enemy. "But...I dunno, Asuka. That seems like a pretty risky move to me."

"What do you mean? It's perfect!" Asuka countered in an incredulous voice. "Half the trouble NERV's in these days is because we have all these idiots glorifying those freaks! We even have staff here bailing out on doing their jobs because they think those bitches will save the day for us! But if we can wake them up to the fact that they're really Angels, we can turn the entire country against them! Maybe the whole _world!"_

Suffering a chill at this image, Hikari forced herself to retain her composure as she answered, "But that only works if the people believe what NERV's saying." A puzzled sound was heard over the line, emboldening the pigtailed girl. "It's like you said. NERV's been getting a lot of bad publicity lately. So what happens if people think you're just slinging mud around? Trying to make the Surfer and the others look bad so you'll look better by comparison?"

An annoyed squawk was Asuka's response, promptly followed by her saying, "But - we're not lying here! Those things are _Angels!"_

"But can you _prove _it, Asuka?" Hikari proceeded, ignoring the way her insides shifted about. "I mean, can you show people genuine proof that shows beyond a shadow of doubt that Spirit and the others are Angels? Because if you can't, people are liable to think that this is just some kind of political propaganda. And that could very well turn even more people against NERV."

A disgusted groan was soon heard, followed by Asuka growling, "Aw, _schisse, _you're right! We could wind up making ourselves looking even worse! Especially with all these morons drooling over those freaky bimbos!" As Hikari sighed in relief, grateful that she had averted this minor crisis, her redheaded friend muttered what she was sure were various curses in German before going on to say, "But - there's _gotta _be a way to show those freaks up for the monsters they are!"

"Well, I wouldn't know how to go about doing that," Hikari replied in a what-can-you-do manner. "But...well, maybe we could get together some time. Do some brainstorming, try to think of a better way of handling this."

Now a more thoughtful noise was heard over the line, one that was followed by a sigh of resignation. "Yeah, I guess," Asuka muttered unhappily. "I guess it's not like I have to come up with something this instant."

"That's right. Now, c'mon! Why don't you sit back and relax?" Hikari wondered, trying to maintain a friendly tone of voice. "You only just got your promotion, Asuka! I think that after everything that's been happening lately, you would be happy to have a break!"

"I know, I know!" Asuka replied in a weary fashion. "It's just...I just want to show the Commander what I can do! That I can be more than just an emergency commander! I feel like I've been given the biggest chance of my life, and...I just don't want to blow it!"

"I understand. But you're not going to accomplish anything by running yourself into the ground, either," Hikari consoled her. "Like I said, let's get together some time. Then maybe we can talk out some possibilities, come up with some new ideas on how to handle this mess."

"Okay." Then a tiny, relieved chuckle was heard before Asuka went on to say, "Thanks, Hikari. I really do appreciate this."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Hikari answered in a laughing voice. "Anyway, I better get going. I need to have dinner ready before Daddy gets back."

"I understand. Take care, Hikari!" Asuka replied before hanging up. Leaving Hikari to replace the phone receiver...before sagging against the wall.

_Friends..._ Hikari thought, caught between two images of Asuka. The bright, confident, energetic young woman she knew from school, and the snarling, wrathful beast that was so eager to vilify and eliminate anyone and anything that detracted from her self-image as a hero, from the attention and glory that she felt was hers. _Would you still think of me as a friend...if you knew that I'm also Spirit? That _I'm _one of the monsters that you want to see dead?_

With this the thought, that horrendous moment from the last battle flashed before Spirit's eyes again. The sight of the sniper rifle being aimed right at her, Asuka's gloating voice as she prepared to burn her from existence. _Why, Asuka? I'm not the enemy! The only reason I even started fighting the Angels was because I wanted to help people. To protect my friends, my family!_ Shaking her head mournfully, Hikari sighed, tears of genuine remorse running down her cheeks. _I...if I thought that I could leave the Angels to you and NERV, I would! I would be happy to let you have the fame and glory and everything else you wanted all to yourself! Really, I -!_

The sound of the phone ringing snapped Hikari from her thoughts, and very nearly sent her toppling to the floor. Waving her arms in a desperate attempt to stabilize herself, the pigtailed girl looked at the phone in an accusing fashion before snatching up the receiver. "Hello, Horaki residence."

"Hello, Horaki-chan," came the quieter voice of Rei.

"Rei?" Hikari frowned, unable to stifle a groan. "I, I..."

"Is something wrong?" Rei quickly asked. "You sound...distressed."

_Of course I'm distressed! I just found out that NERV is declaring open war on us, and that my best friend wants to be the one who tries, convicts, and executes us!_ Hikari thought irritably, not at all in the mood for any more bad news. "Sorry. I just...was talking to Asuka on the phone," was what she said aloud. Then she heaved a deep breath before reporting, "She...gave me some bad news."

"What bad news?" Rei wondered. "Did she tell you about Ikari-kun being arrested?"

"Yeah, that and a few other things. Like her big promotion and NERV being given permission to take down Spirit and the Silver Surfer," Hikari wearily responded. "Anyway, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day." Pausing to gather herself up, the pigtailed girl then asked, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"The matters you just mentioned, and others," Rei answered. _However, I believe that certain matters would be better discussed in this manner._

It took a few moments for Hikari to realize that she had heard Rei's voice in her mind, rather than over the phone. "Wh-what...?"

_My apologies, Horaki-chan. But given the urgency of the situation and the information I wish to discuss, I felt it best to communicate via Lilith,_ Rei promptly explained. _Please, act as if we are still speaking over the phone._

"Uh...okay. Okay," Hikari replied, her eyes bulging even as she tried to digest this. _But...why are we even talking on the phone at all? Why didn't you just contact me telepathically right from the start?_

_As I have mentioned before, I was concerned about the possibility of contacting you while you were otherwise occupied with your family. By calling you on the phone first, I was able to make certain that you were not otherwise occupied,_ Rei promptly explained. _If you wish, you can hang up, and we can continue speaking by mind alone._

_Uh, yeah. I think that might be best. I don't think I can handle two conversations at the same time,_ Hikari admitted with a wry bit of humor. _Listen, why don't I hang up and head to my room before we continue trying to chat like this? I'd feel better going about this without having to worry about being distracted by Nozomi or something._

_Very well,_ Rei answered, and without preamble, hung up.

Wincing at this, Hikari sighed and shook her head. "Well, okay. I'll guess talk to you later, then," she muttered wearily before replacing the receiver and starting towards the stairs. "Note to self; give Rei lessons on phone etiquette."

As quickly as she could, Hikari made her way to her room. As soon as she was inside, she closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. _Okay, Rei. I'm in my room now,_ she sent, hoping she was doing this correctly. _Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?_

_First, I wish to discuss the matters you already mentioned,_ Rei immediately answered. _Pilot...Captain Sohryu has already told you about her promotion. Did she mention anything else?_

_Aside from her becoming the new Emergency Field Commander and that she's really looking forward to either capturing or killing us, not really._ Then Hikari sighed, carefully considering her next words before saying, _Listen, Rei. I...I'm really sorry about Shinji. Really, I am._

_As am I,_ Rei promptly answered, as close to remorse as Hikari had ever heard her. _My only consolation is that Commander Ikari still needs him to pilot, and thus cannot afford to have him killed._

Thinking how sad it was when something like that was supposed to serve as a consolation, Hikari asked, _Has Misato done anything to get him out?_

_Misato has been pursuing numerous possibilities to help Ikari-kun. Unfortunately, she has not had any success,_ Rei admitted. _And...I do not believe it would be prudent to attempt to liberate him from the detention center by force._

_You're right, it wouldn't be prudent,_ Hikari confirmed. _So I guess we'll just have to wait for Gendo to wise up and let Shinji out on his own._ Practically sensing Rei nodding to this, the pigtailed girl went on to ask, _So, what else did you want to talk about?_

_It's about Commander Ikari,_ Rei replied, changing topics without missing a beat. _As you already know, he and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki left in Misato in charge while they were away on business._

_Yeah, you mentioned that,_ Hikari replied. _What about it?_

_The business he was on turned out to be an expedition with a fleet of ships,_ Rei quietly explained. _A salvage mission to the South Pole._

Her mouth popping open at this, Hikari required a moment to recover before responding. _The South Pole?_ she repeated incredulously, suffering a chill at this. _But why go there? It's a dead zone! There's nothing down there to salvage! Not since Second Impact!_

_No. There were numerous objects there that Gendo went to retrieve,_ Rei explained in a terse manner._ The primary goal of this expedition was the retrieval of the Lance of Longinus. It is a spear created for the use for beings such as Adam and Lilith, and as such is too large to be wielded except by one of them, or an Eva._

_The Lance of Longinus?_ Hikari frowned, the name clicking in her mind. _Wait. That sounds familiar, for some reason..._

_That is not surprising. There are numerous references to the Lance of Longinus, both historical and biblical. _Then Rei's mental voice became tense with concern. _However, this spear is not only powerful, but it is the only weapon known capable of penetrating an AT-Field. And is a key element to SEELE's plans for Instrumentality._

Groaning at this, Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose. _You mean that crazy scheme where everybody's soul gets sucked into Lilith so nobody's alone and nobody dies?_

_Indeed. It is an important part of their plans,_ Rei confirmed.

_Rei, they don't have a plan. They have a delusion!_ Hikari grumbled distastefully. _They want to mash us all into one being! We won't be immortal, we'll be all _gone_! Just a bunch of pieces inside one big mess!_ Letting go a huge sigh, the pigtailed girl went on to grumble, _I swear, if you hadn't told me about SEELE and everything they're up to, I'd have never have believed it. And even now, I'm still having a hard time with it all!_

_I realize that. However, you have to remember that SEELE will do everything in their power to insure that Instrumentality occurs. They genuinely believe that is the only true way to eliminate death and loneliness, and achieve a higher state of being, _Rei reminded her.

_Well, I genuinely believe they're off their collective rockers,_ Hikari grumbled. _Anyway, you said that getting that Lance was Gendo's _primary_ objective. Does that mean he had some other reason to going to the South Pole?_

_That is correct,_ Rei confirmed, her tone betraying even greater concern. _Upon returning, Gendo announced that he had retrieved numerous artifacts. Judging from what he said, they were Angelic Arms._

The instant those last two words registered in her mind, Hikari almost swallowed a lung. _"Angelic -?"_ she spat out, only to cut herself off by clamping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes bulging with horror, the freckled girl required several moments to recover before trying again. _A-Angelic Arms? Like ours?_

_Indeed. And given that the Arms were gathered from where Adam was buried, I would have to assume that most, if not all of them, are of Adam. And as such, are extremely dangerous,_ Rei somberly. _To make matters worse, Gendo is aware of the power these artifacts are capable of bestowing on people. At the moment, I do not think he knows how to activate them, but he has ordered Dr. Akagi and her people study them._

Her heart pounding like she had just run a marathon, Hikari sucked in a couple stabilizing breaths before speaking again. _So...what's he planning on doing?_ she asked nervously. _Creating his own little army of superpowered jerks to take us out?_

_No. Gendo would not empower anyone he did not feel he could control,_ Rei assured her. _His stated plan is to research the Angelic Arms with the hope of finding a weakness in them. A way of neutralizing them so their wielders can be more readily defeated. _A moment of heavy silence passed before the albino added, _However, if someone were to activate one or more of the Arms born of Adam, the results could be the same. Possibly even worse._

As Hikari digested the import of this, she groaned heavily as she flashed back to the stories her friend had told her. _In other words, we could wind up with someone else like Gladiator, except that his or her only goal in life is to make sure that humanity is wiped out of existence._

_Exactly. At which point, the Angels would not need either Adam or you to accomplish Third Impact,_ Rei confirmed. _They could use whomever wielded the Arm to merge with them and initiate the process, though on a more limited scale._

With another heavy groan, Hikari sat back in her chair, and started staring weakly at the ceiling. _Great. Just wonderful,_ she muttered as she wanly massaged her now-throbbing temples. _Say, Rei...there's something that's been bugging me. The Angels are able to cause smaller versions of Third Impact by having an Angel merge with a human using an Angelic Arm, right?_

_As long as that Arm is of Adam, then yes,_ Rei confirmed.

_Okay. So if that's the case, then why don't one of them try and merge with Gladiator?_ Hikari wondered.

_Because it's impossible,_ Rei responded almost immediately. _The Helmet of the Gladiator completely restricts the free will of the wearer, making him completely obedient to the will of others. With his mind and soul so thoroughly constrained, his soul cannot mesh with an Angel's. The only way an Angel could merge with Gladiator would be if Storm were to restore his ability to act of his own free will._

_At which point, there would be no chance of him going along with it. Or at least, I sure hope there wouldn't be,_ Hikari nodded.

_Fortunately, Storm's goals are different from those of the Angels. She wishes for peace, not genocide. Otherwise, she would have likely sought another Arm, one capable of initiating Third Impact._ There was another heavy pause before Rei added, _However, if such an Angelic Arm were to become active..._

_We'd be in trouble,_ Hikari replied, knowing this to be a gross understatement. _So what do we do? Can we break into NERV? Steal the Arms before they start messing around with them?_

_I do not believe that to be a viable option,_ Rei answered in a wary tone. _I do not know where the Arms are currently located, and I suspect that Gendo already has plans for making certain that they are kept safe from any possible intruders. _

_So by the time we manage to track them down, Gendo will probably have them hidden someplace really safe,_ Spirit groaned unhappily. _So even if we managed to find a way to get to them, we might wind up walking right into a trap in the process._

_That would seem to be a logical conclusion,_ Rei admitted. _Gendo has all the data from when Storm stole Gladiator's helmet, so I'm certain he'll be ready for such an attempt._

Slumping back in her chair at this, the pigtailed girl groaned wearily before looking over towards the door of her room, thinking of the other people that called this place home. Picturing Kodama losing herself in one of her many science experiments, of Nozomi playing in her room or watching 'American Gladiators' reruns. And a father who had done his best to take care of them all, even after losing a love that was so precious to them all.

Her family. And the reason that she ultimately went out and risked her life against the Angels and other threats.

_Rei..._ Hikari thought, choking down a lump of bile that had formed in her throat. _Can you...meet me out at our training ground? Today, I mean?_

_Of course,_ Rei immediately responded. _But why? Do you wish to conduct more training?_

Shaking her head despite the fact that Rei couldn't see her doing so, Hikari replied, _No. But I think it's time we got ready for the worst. And right now, there's only one way I can think of to do that._

A long moment of silence passed before Rei inquired, _Does this mean that you wish to try absorbing the Angel DNA samples?_

Wishing that her friend hadn't been so blunt in her wording, Hikari was forced to suppress a shudder before replying. _Yeah. I mean...I want to at least try absorbing _one_ of them. I'm not sure I'd want to do them all at once._

After a moment, Rei answered, _I understand. You want to see what effects DNA from one Angel has before moving onto the next._

_That, and I want to make sure that I can control...whatever that stuff does to me before trying another sample,_ Hikari elaborated. _I don't want to have a several different powers running completely out of control all at once._

_Agreed._ A beat passed before Rei asked, _When do you want to meet?_

_No time like the present. Besides, I don't want to give myself a chance to chicken out,_ Hikari added, only half-jokingly. _You go on ahead. I'll meet you there as soon as I can._

_Very well,_ Rei answered. Leaving Hikari alone in her mind.

Except for her thoughts. And fears.

Despite the words of Lilith, Hikari couldn't stopping her insides shifting about like a nest of snakes. The very thought of taking the physical essence of the beings that wanted nothing more than to annihilate humanity and every other form of life on Earth, all so they could take it for themselves alarmed her. Creatures that were so very different, so utterly alien, both physically and mentally. And she was going to absorb their DNA. Make them a part of who she is.

_I have to do this,_ Hikari told herself, trying to take her fears and push them into some dark corner of her mind where she wouldn't have to deal with them. _Even with the Armor, I was barely able to survive going face-to-face with Storm. And if Rei's right and we wind up having to deal with even worse creeps than Gladiator, than I have to be ready. Because if I'm not strong enough...if the Angels win this war, do what Adam wanted them to do...then that's it. It's over for us. Forever._

With this, Hikari took the image of what the world would look like if the Angels succeeded in initiating Third Impact. A world that had been scoured of all life, every person, animal, and plant, even down to single-celled life forms. All of it gone, and in their place, oceans of red where only the Angels could live happily.

_I can't let that happen. I can't just stand back and hope things turn out for the best,_ Hikari thought, clenching her fists. _I can't leave this up to NERV, or Rei. I have to be ready. And I have to be strong enough...to do what I have to do._

Taking this thought and hammering it into her mind, Hikari sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to her feet. Quickly exiting her room, she glanced over the rail down into the living room, where she spotted her younger sister. "Nozomi! Hey, Nozomi!" the pigtailed matriarch called out. "Listen, could you do me a favor?"

Looking up from the television, Nozomi asked, "What is it, sister?"

"Something just came up. I'm going to be meeting a friend of mine, so I won't be able to cook dinner tonight," Hikari quickly explained. "When Kodama gets back home, could you have her order out for dinner?"

"Sure, no problem!" Frowning in a quizzical manner, Nozomi asked, "But...where are you going? And why so suddenly?"

"There's something I need to take care of with a friend of mine." Narrowing her eyes sharply, Hikari hesitated a moment before adding, "The _silver _one."

A moment later, Nozomi's eyes ballooned from their sockets and her jaw clattered to the floor. "You mean - the _Silver Surfer?"_ While Hikari was considering asking if her sister knew of any other silver friends of hers, the youngest Horaki scampered towards the stairs. "Are you gonna go bust up some bad guys? Who? Is it that creepy purple guy Daddy told us about? Or -?"

"No, Nozomi, it's nothing like that," Hikari wearily answered even as her little sister darted upstairs towards her. "And before you ask, _no, _you _can't _come with me."

"Why not?" Nozomi asked as she came up to her sister, all wounded pout.

"Three reasons," Hikari replied, immediately falling into her role of disciplinarian. Holding up one finger, she intoned, "One; in order to take you with me, I'd have to carry you. And I don't think it would be a good idea to risk people seeing me carrying you around and maybe jumping to conclusions that would be bad for us." Then she raised a second finger. "Two: like I said, I need you to tell Kodama to order dinner, and to cover for me until I get back. I really doubt that Kodama would be able to cover for us both." Then she raised her third finger and said, "And three; you know those shows on TV? Where the heroes tell the little kids to stay at home so they won't get into trouble? And then when the kids decided to tag along anyway, the heroes nearly get killed trying to keep them safe?"

A defeated groan oozing from her lips, Nozomi's eyes fell to the floor. "Oh...right." Letting out a weary sigh, she then looked back up at Hikari and asked, "Then...what you're doing...it's dangerous, isn't it?"

"It could be. I can't say for sure, but there's always a chance that things could get ugly. Especially with everything that's been happening lately." Kneeling down to look her little sister in the eyes, Hikari placed her hands on her shoulders before going on to say, "Now, I know you want to help me, Nozomi. But the best way you can do that is to keep out of trouble, and to cover for me when I need you to." Tightening her grip slightly, she gave her sister a gentle shake before adding, "I can take what those creeps do to me. They might be able to break every bone in my body, but I can come back from that in just a few seconds. But I'd die if anything happened to you, or Kodama, or Daddy. Do you understand?"

Pressing her lips together, Nozomi nodded, prompting Hikari to wrap her arms about her younger sibling and draw her into a loving hug. As Nozomi returned the embrace, she murmured out, "Okay. But...just be sure to come back. Because...I don't want anything bad happening to you, either."

Nodding to this, Hikari held her little sister tight. _I know, Nozomi. But...that might not be possible. _Letting out a low sigh, she thought of the monstrous creatures she thought, the odds standing against her, as well as the risks involved in what she was planning. _I just hope you understand that...what I'm doing...is for all of you._

* * *

A short time later, Spirit was soaring through the skies, having already left Tokyo-3 far behind. Pumping her wings as hard as she could, flying towards the training area as quickly as she could. All so that she would have less time to think about what she was planning on doing.

_C'mon, Spirit. Now's not the time to start freaking out. Not after coming all this way,_ the winged girl admonished herself, flapping her wings that much harder. _You have to do this. If you can amp up your powers, than you _have _to do this!_

But even as she told herself this, scenes from various horror movies flashed through Spirit's mind. Scenes of scientists downing some experimental DNA cocktail or people being infected with an alien parasite of some kind or whatever. All different scenarios, but they generally ended the same way, with the unfortunate human in question either being transformed into a hideous freak of nature, or being turned into a hideous freak of nature and _liking _it.

_No! Don't go there, okay?_ Spirit yelled at herself. _That's not going to happen here. You've absorbed DNA from the Angels twice already, and you're still you! You may have wings and explosive feathers now, but you are still you! Dumping more Angel DNA into your body isn't going to change that!_

Spirit's mind accepted this without too much difficulty. There was nothing to indicate that she had been harmed by either her initial transformation or her more recent genetic acquisition. She had had some control problems at first, but nothing beyond that. Nor was there anything to indicate that her mind had been negatively impacted.

_At least...not that I've noticed..._ Spirit frowned thoughtfully as she closed in on her goal. _Too bad I haven't been able to convince my paranoia complex that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life!_ Before she could give any further thought to the matter, a glint of silver caught her eyes. _So I better hurry up and land before my wings start taking me back home on their own!_

Sucking in a deep breath, the winged adventuress folded her wings somewhat and began her descent. Within seconds, she was carefully landing near her friend, who was seated on her board. "Greetings, Spirit."

"Hi...Surfer," Spirit got out. Forcing a smile on her face, she then said, "I...hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"You did not. I was able to keep myself...occupied," the Silver Surfer answered, closing the book she had been reading. "Are you ready to proceed?"

_No, _was what the more paranoid aspect of Spirit's mind said to this. "Well...as ready as I'm going to be," was what she forced herself to say. "Now...you're _sure _that this is safe, right?"

"Certainly," the Silver Surfer answered without missing a beat. "Angel DNA, despite the difference in its composition, is identical in form and structure to that of humans. And with your natural ability to absorb such genetic material, coupled with the Eldritch Armor, you will be able to integrate it with your native DNA without difficulty."

Frowning slightly, Spirit sighed and nodded. "Okay. But let's be careful here. If I start having control problems, I don't want to wind up blowing us all up or anything like that!"

"Agreed," the Silver Surfer nodded as she placed her book on the board. As the mercurial artifact absorbed the book, it also generated a small table, upon which were the vials of genetic material. "Which Angel's DNA do you wish to absorb first?"

"I don't know," Spirit responded, privately wishing that she didn't have to absorb any of them. Shaking her head in consideration, the silver-haired girl asked, "Which Angels did you say you had the DNA of again?"

"The 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 9th Angels," the Silver Surfer promptly answered. "NERV has yet to succeed in extracting DNA from the 8th Angel, and because of the transmutative effect of my energy projections, they were unable to collect intact DNA from the 6th and 7th Angels."

"Let's see...the 6th was that fish-Angel that attacked the Pacific Fleet, and the 7th was the one that split into two, right?" The Silver Surfer promptly nodded, leaving Spirit to shrug. "Hmph. That's fine by me. I don't even want to think what would happen if I were to try splitting in half like that, and I don't think my wings would work too well underwater, anyway." Bringing her hand to her chin, the Angelic heroine scrutinized the remaining samples before saying, "Well...why don't we just do this in the order the Angels showed up?"

"The 3rd Angel's DNA, then?" When Spirit nodded, the Silver Surfer plucked one of the vials from the table and moved the board closer to her friend. Pulling the stopper from the vial, she carefully held up the genetic sample. "Please, hold out your left hand, and I will apply the DNA."

Nodding shakily, Spirit gulped nervously before forcing herself to hold her left hand. Focusing on the images of her father, her sisters, and all her friends from school and everyone else that was imperiled by the Angels and SEELE, she forced herself to remain perfectly still as the Silver Surfer poured the vial's contents into the palm of her hand. Almost immediately, a strange electronic sound was heard, followed by a dark green light flowing up her arm.

_It's...just like what happened last time!_ Spirit thought with horrified fascination as the eye-like design on her shoulder pad lit up with the same light. A moment later, streaks of light flashed about the periphery of her vision, followed by a dark green outline of the 3rd Angel's spindly form flashing before her eyes. _So..that means..._

Before she could complete this thought, a surge of dizziness hit Spirit, leaving her feeling as if her legs had turned to jelly. "Spirit?" the Silver Surfer frowned as the winged girl stumbled backwards, her internal organs seemingly moving of their own accord. "Are you alright?"

"I, uh...um...I think so," Spirit replied, spreading out her wings to steady herself even as she massaged her forehead. "This happened the last time, too. Just got a little dizzy." Heaving a series of deep breaths, the winged superwoman waited for the vertigo to pass before giving a quick shake of her head. "And now..."

"Do you feel any different?" the Silver Surfer wondered as she looked up and down Spirit's body.

"Um...I feel..._something,"_ Spirit confirmed, frowning as she turned her forearms this way and that. "My arms feel kinda strange. And so do my feet, for that matter." As the new sensations continued to progress, she went on to say, "And...I'm starting to feel warm. Like..."

A strange, gurgling sensation rushed through Spirit's body, causing her to fall silent. "Like what?" the Silver Surfer asked as her heart thundered in her ears. "Spirit, is something...?"

"Whoa..." Spirit moaned as wave of pleasurable warmth washed over her, permeating her entire body. And then everything started changing.

The warmth flowing through her saturated her every muscle, causing them to slowly swell up. Her biceps bulged, taking on greater definition even as her thighs slowly thickened. Her hips and buttocks grew, becoming firmer even as her back broadened. "Oh...I'm feeling _good...!"_ Spirit gasped out, a delirious grin spreading across her face, becoming even wider as she happened to glance down at her chest. "Oh, wow!"

"Spirit...?" the Silver Surfer wondered nervously as the winged girl's breasts pulsed and throbbed with every breath she took, swelling up beneath her armor.

"Ooohh..." Spirit beamed, the intensity of the pleasure mounting up as her body continued to change. She could feel the new power flowing through her, building up more and more before seemingly exploding through her, leaving her gasping as a result. "Feels like somebody's firing me up, and in a _big_ way!"

"Firing you...?" the Silver Surfer blankly repeated.

A grin splitting her face, Spirit raised her right arm and flexed it. Immediately, an impressive bicep bulged, prompting her to grin even more. "Wow...this is...amazing!" Looking back at the Surfer, she asked, "Say, can you make a mirror for me? I want to see how I look now!"

Narrowing her eyes somewhat, the Silver Surfer seemed to consider this for a time before saying, "Very well." A moment later, an object appeared from the bottom of her board, and as she lifted up and away from the ground, it was revealed to be a full length mirror. Unable to contain herself, Spirit shifted her position so as to look at her reflection.

The instant she saw herself, Spirit's mouth and eyes went wide with surprise and delight. Her original exposure to the DNA from Unit 00 had left her a suitably well-endowed, but otherwise slender girl. However, the 3rd Angel's DNA had reshaped her body, making her even more busty, and giving her build like that of a professional athlete. "Whoa...!" the winged girl gaped as she looked at herself, slowly turning about to get a better look at herself from different angles. "This...this is amazing! I've never felt so pumped in my _life!"_

"The 3rd Angel's DNA _does_ appear to have increased your physical strength," the Silver Surfer agreed.

"I'll say!" Spirit agreed, flexing both arms and admiring the results. "I have to admit, I wouldn't have expected to have gotten this kind of growth spurt from that Angel! Not with how scrawny it looked!"

"The 3rd Angel did demonstrate the ability to expand its musculature, and even reshape its body," the Silver Surfer pointed out. "Perhaps your new physique is a result of that ability."

Shrugging at this, Spirit replied, "Well, that makes as much sense as anything. I..."

"Spirit?" the Silver Surfer asked as the winged girl trailed off, her smile fading into a concerned frown. "Is something wrong?"

"I...I dunno. It feels like...something else is happening," Spirit explained, raising her forearms. "My hands...they're itching!" Pressing her lips together, the silver-haired girl began scratching at her right hand, only to suck in a gasp at fresh surge of itchiness. "Agh! My _feet, _too!"

"Your feet?" the Silver Surfer repeated blankly.

"It's...getting worse!" Spirit cried out in dismay. "Surfer, what other powers did that Angel have? Why would -?" She was cut off by a sharp noise, like metal quickly sliding against metal.

A sound that was accompanied by two crimson claws exploding from her hand.

_"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_ Spirit shrieked, staring in horror at the long, knife-like blades that were now protruding from between the fingers of her right hand. Her screams intensifying when that sound repeated, and a second set of claws erupted from her armored left hand.

"Spirit?" the Silver Surfer gaped in concern, her board carrying her closer to the winged girl even as she stumbled backwards. "Spirit, what is it? Are you in pain?"

_"I've got freaking claws coming out of my hands!"_ Spirit shrieked, holding up her hands to her friend.

Nodding to this, the Silver Surfer added, "And your feet."

Her eyes ballooning from their sockets, Spirit looked down, and felt her jaw clatter to the ground. Just as the Surfer said, each of her feet had a single claw protruding from between the toes, identical in size and color to the ones on her hands. _"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ she cried out, stumbling backwards in surprise._ "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

Before Spirit could fall to the ground, a pair of silver hands reached out and gently took hold of her wrists. "Stay calm, Spirit," the Silver Surfer told her in a cool, reassuring fashion. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

_"Nothing to be afraid of?"_ Spirit demanded, caught between horror and outrage. _"I've got claws coming out of me! I'm -!"_

"Spirit, watch out!" the Silver Surfer cried out, forcing the winged girl's hands away from her. Too confused and frightened to think straight, Spirit could only gasp as she realized the claws in her hands were glowing. A moment later, they stretched out to twice their original length, crackling with destructive energy.

_Oh, god, what was I thinking?_ Spirit cried out inwardly as she stared helplessly at the awful things that had sprung from her very body. _I never should've started messing with that junk! I should've -!_

"Hikari Horaki," came a stern, caring voice. One that pierced through the fear that fogged her mind, and caused her to look from the hideous claws to the person before her. And saw the Silver Surfer looking at her, expressing both a strength and compassion that she would never have imagined her capable of.

"Listen to me," the Surfer continued, not loosening her grip, not looking away even for an instant. "I realize that this is frightening for you. But you are in no danger. No matter the changes occurring in your body, you are who you are."

"But - Rei, I - I -!" Spirit cried out.

"You need not be afraid, Horaki-chan," the Silver Surfer continued, maintaining her grip. "It is as Lilith said. You are simply having difficulty controlling you new powers. And that will soon fade."

Looking from the Surfer to the angry red claws and back again, Spirit cried out, "But - what do I do? How do I control this?"

"The same way you mastered all your other powers," the Silver Surfer told her in a cool voice. "You've mastered the power granted you by Adam's DNA, as well as that of the 10th Angel. You can master this as well."

Sucking in a fearful breath, Spirit again looked up at her claws, already knowing that her friend was at least partly wrong. She hadn't mastered the explosive powers granted her by the 10th Angel's DNA. She had only become Spirit once since that battle, and that had been to talk to the Silver Surfer. And while she had learned to use those powers to a degree in the heat of battle, she had been unwilling to become Spirit again, to risk causing another accident like when she had caused that can of soda to explode.

But even as she realized this, Spirit also realized that her friend...was also partly right.

When she had gained her original powers, she had had similar control issues, and had been so scared by the emergence of her cross-blasts that she had vowed never to become Spirit again. But that had faded with both time and the continued need to use her powers. And she had also come to master the weapons and abilities granted her by the Eldritch Armor fairly readily.

"I know this cannot be easy for you, Horaki-chan, but you _can _do this. You _must _regain control of yourself." Her eyes narrowing with laser-like focus, the Silver Surfer drilled Spirit with her gaze. "You chose to absorb the powers of the different Angels for a reason. I will not allow you to abandon that reason. Not if it makes you become a danger instead."

A reason. Spirit had absorbed the DNA for a reason.

_My family...my friends...!_ Spirit thought, recalling a short time ago when she had been thinking of these things. When she had taken Nozomi into her arms. Thinking that she what she was doing, she was doing for everyone she loved and cared for.

The Silver Surfer's words as of a bucket of ice water being dumped on Spirit's head, clearly away much of the fog that her sudden terror had sent spilling over her mind. _She's right,_ the winged girl thought as she looked back up at her new claws, still glowing with deadly light. _I can do this. I _have _to!_ Narrowing her eyes at the lethal blades, she clenched her teeth and concentrated, focusing on the wicked blades dimming, returning to their normal size. _I'm not gonna let these things get the better of me! I'm doing this to become stronger, so I can protect people! So what if I can grow claws now? I didn't let being able to grow _wings _stop me from doing what's right!_

Beads of sweat forming on brow, Spirit struggled to rein in her new blades. _C'mon...change back already! Go back to normal!_ she ordered the lethal instruments as they continued to glow with deadly light. _My wings don't tell me what to do, and you aren't going to, either!_

For a seeming eternity, Spirit fought against her fear and confusion, fought to rein in the new power that she had, to bring it under her control. Not relaxing in the slightest until at least, the crimson light slowly faded, the lethal blades returning to their original length.

Heaving a deep sigh, Spirit allowed herself to relax a bit, letting her hands drop somewhat. "Well done, Spirit," the Silver Surfer said even as she released her fellow superwoman's wrists. "As I told you, you are capable of controlling this new ability. And any other ability you may gain."

Giving her friend an uneasy smile, Spirit let her gaze fall. "Yeah...I guess," she ruefully muttered as she studied her lethal new claws. "But what am I supposed to do now? I can't just go around with these things sticking out of my hands!"

"Then you should retract them," the Silver Surfer suggested.

"What, you mean change back?" Spirit wondered somewhat incredulously. "Go back to normal?"

"No, I mean retract your claws," the Silver Surfer corrected her. "The 3rd Angel possessed lances that were similar to your claws. It was capable of extending and retracting them at will. Therefore, it makes sense that you should be able to extend and retract these claws as well."

Starting at this, Spirit glanced up at the Surfer before again looking at the deadly blades now protruding from her hands. "I...didn't even think of that," she admitted with a hint of embarrassment. "I mean...it's not like I can retract my wings, unless I change back." Pressing her lips in consideration, the winged girl added, "And...how do I even retract these things?"

"I do not know. However, I am certain that there is a way," the Silver Surfer instructed her. "If you experiment, it seems reasonable to assume that you will find that way."

This was far from the simple answer that Spirit would have preferred, but after pausing to scowl at her friend, she sighed and again studied saber-like claws. "Well, I guess so," she finally muttered. "It's not like I have any better ideas." And so, she attempted to force the claws back into place by sheer willpower. Simply picturing them returning to wherever they had come from.

Nothing.

Grunting her annoyance, Spirit began wiggling her wrists about. Again, nothing. Issuing another sound of annoyance, she then uncurled her fingers, and began experimenting. Making various hand gestures, and then tensing and relaxing various muscles.

Finally, as she opened her hands and relaxed her forearms in a particular fashion, the claws retracted every bit as suddenly as they had appeared. Letting out a gasp of surprise at her unexpected success, Spirit could only stand there, staring at her hands for a time. "See? You can do it," the Silver Surfer told her in an easy manner. "Now retract the claws in your feet."

Making a puzzled sound, Spirit looked down, and groaned somewhat when she spotted her lower claws still protruding from her toes. "Why can't these things come with instruction manuals?" she muttered as she repeated the process of experimentation. Before long, she found the right combination that prompted the foot blades to retreat from sight.

Pausing to shift one foot about, then the other, making certain that no accidental motion would prompt the claws to reappear, Spirit sighed before declaring, "Well...that's some relief, I guess. But I'll still feel better once I've figured out exactly how to use these things."

"And you will," the Silver Surfer promptly assured her. "You just need time to practice."

"Yeah...and we both know time is one thing we probably don't have a lot of," Spirit returned, pausing to her attention to her bare right hand. Closely examining the spaces between her fingers where the claws had emerged, seeing nothing but two tiny slits in her skin. All but invisible, unless you were deliberately searching for them.

_I don't have wings,_ Spirit thought. A thought that almost immediately became reality. Her broad, angelic wings were immediately absorbed into her back, and her new, athletic frame immediately reverted to its previous form. Even the tiny slits that marked where her new claws would appear from vanished without a trace. Again turning her right hand this way and that, she glanced over herself, making absolutely certain that she looked no different from before. That there was nothing to indicate the change she had just gone through. Nothing to betray what she had become.

Satisfied with this, she then thought, _I have wings. _A moment later, she had become Spirit again. Her wings immediately sprouted and spread out, the slits reappeared, and she gasped in surprised delight at the rush of power she felt as her body expanded to its new dimensions.

"Spirit?" the Silver Surfer frowned perplexedly as the winged girl glanced down at herself, making certain that everything was in order. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure that when I change back, I change all the way back," Spirit immediately explained. "Trying to keep my identity a secret wouldn't exactly work too well if I was stuck looking like a professional athlete while as Hikari, would it?"

Blinking a few times at this, the Silver Surfer nodded her agreement. "This is true." Cocking her head to the side, the metallic superwoman frowned somewhat before saying, "Spirit, I...wish to apologize."

Taken aback by this, Spirit raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Apologize? For what?"

"For using your real name while I was trying to calm you down," the Silver Surfer responded in a genuinely penitent manner. "I have told you on many occasions that I did not want you referring to me by my given name in my present guise, and have endeavored to make sure that I did not make a similar mistake with your given name. However, when you failed to respond to the name of Spirit..."

Now even more surprised, Spirit just looked at her friend for a time. The utter absurdity of her apology coupled with the sincerity with which it had been spoken utterly breaking the tension in the air, leaving her helpless to do anything but giggle in response. "W-wait a second..." she got out around a series of chuckles, "y-you're apologizing...for _that?"_ When the Silver Surfer nodded in response, she snorted in further laughter. "Oh, c'mon! I was losing it! You just did what you had to!"

"Yes, I realize that," the Silver Surfer nodded in agreement. "Nonetheless, I did speak your civilian identity out in the open. Something that we would both prefer that I did not do, given the possible risks."

"Risks?" Spirit repeated incredulously. "Surfer, who the heck is gonna hear you calling me by name out _here?_ A bird? Maybe a couple of squirrels?"

"I admit that it is extremely unlikely that someone was within earshot at the time. Nonetheless, it remains true that we cannot risk our true identities becoming public knowledge," the Silver Surfer reminded her. "And so I wanted to assure you that, despite my feeling it was necessary in this case, that I do not take such matters lightly."

Spirit was sorely tempted to laugh again, but she stifled this urge, for it was very obvious that her friend was very serious about this. _Then again, from what Rei's told me, everything about her life has been deadly serious,_ she found herself thinking, recalling the minimal details she had given recalling the harsh lifestyle she had endured as a result of Commander Ikari's upbringing. _Not to mention the necessity of keeping secrets._

After thinking these thoughts, Spirit smiled helplessly. "That's okay. I mean, I blurted out your own name while I was freaking out," she admitted while waving aside her friend's concerns. "So...tell you what. I'll forgive you, you forgive me, and we make sure that something like that never happens again. Fair enough?"

The Silver Surfer considered this for a moment before nodding. "Agreed." Then she gave Spirit a muted look of concern before asking, "What do you want to do now? Do you wish to return home for the time being, or do you wish to absorb further DNA samples?"

Spirit's first impulse was to say that she wanted to return home. For while she appreciated the muscle boost she had just gotten, the dramatic change to her body was more than she had expected. And she wanted to have a chance to train with her new abilities, because if she couldn't effectively control them in battle, then they were a potential danger to her and her friend.

But even as she thought this, she again thought of the people she so dearly wanted to protect, and the monsters who wanted to destroy them and their world for their own selfish reasons. Monsters who came in the forms of both humans and Angels. And as Spirit thought of these things, she knew that these were menaces that they would need every possible advantage against. And they didn't have the luxury of waiting while she built up her nerve to do what she had to.

"Let's just do this and get it over with," Spirit finally declared, clenching her fists as she pictured the many enemies to the safety of her loved ones. "The sooner I get powered up, the sooner I can start training." Pausing grimly, she held up her right hand. Making a fist, she tensed her muscles, and was rewarded by the sight of two crimson claws erupting into view. "And the sooner I start training...the sooner I can be ready for what happens next."

* * *

"Very well," the Silver Surfer responded, recognizing the determination in her friend's face. A determination she understood full...along with the need to conquer one's fears.

_I know she must still be afraid of what the DNA might do to her,_ the mercurial superwoman found herself thinking even as she picked up the sample of 4th Angel's DNA, knowing full well how that kind of fear felt. The same kind of fear she felt whenever she thought of the possibility of Gendo learning her secrets, about being replaced by a new Rei Ayanami. _But she's right. we have to be ready for the worst._

"This DNA is from the 4th Angel, which you helped Ikari-kun destroy," the Silver Surfer explained as she approached her friend. "It's lone offensive ability was apparently it's whips, which could be charged with energy."

"Right, right," Spirit nodded in a wary manner. "I remember that thing."

"I realize that," the Silver Surfer explained. "However, after what happened with the previous Angel's DNA, it occurred to me that if you were made aware of the capabilities of the Angels whose DNA you are absorbing, you would be better prepared for the manifestation of such abilities."

Making a thoughtful noise at this, Spirit gave a rueful smile. "Right, good thinking." Then she frowned and admitted, "Wish one of us had thought of that before."

"As do I," the Silver Surfer agreed as she removed the stopper from the vial. "Spirit, I recommend you sheathe your claws before I apply the DNA. We do not know what exactly will happen, and..."

"And I'd rather not stab myself while I'm busy panicking over what my body does next. Good point," Spirit decided. After pausing to look at her hand, she frowned and sheathed her claws. "Heh. That's actually getting easier. Still, I'm not sure if I'll want to be playing with these things until I get better acquainted with them."

Nodding to this, the Silver Surfer held out the vial. "Hold out your left hand." With a modicum of hesitation, Spirit heeded her words, at which she emptied the DNA sample upon the palm of her hand. Instantly, the armor about her left arm lit up with a deep purple light. When the eye-like emblem on her left shoulder pad lit up similarly, the winged girl again groaned before taking an unsteady step backwards.

"Ugh...I don't suppose I'll ever get used to this part," Spirit muttered as she attempted to shake her head free of dizziness. With a grunt of annoyance, she forced herself to stand up straight and held out her arms. "Better get some distance, Surfer. If I start growing a set of whips, I don't know what they might wind up doing!"

"Understood," the Silver Surfer responded even as she distanced herself from her friend, remaining ready to move in and aide her if it became necessary. "Do you feel anything yet?"

Frowning as she intently studied her forearms. "No. Not yet," Spirit finally reported. "Just..."

"Just what?" the Silver Surfer wondered.

"Ugh...my scalp's starting to itch!" Spirit complained, scowling sourly as she winced in discomfort. "Aw, great! Maybe I should change shampoos!"

"I do not believe your shampoo is the cause of your discomfort," the Silver Surfer replied. "Rather, it is the fact that your hair is growing. Substantially."

"My hair? Wh-?" Spirit started as she looked over her shoulder, only to gasp in awe. "Holy -! You weren't kidding! It's down to my hips and _still_ growing!"

Nodding, the Silver Surfer watched as Spirit's hair continued to grow in length, as well as volume. Every moment that passed, her hair grew larger, becoming more curly and lustrous, until at last it was hanging less than a foot off the ground. _But why would Spirit's hair grow in response to the 4th Angels DNA?_ the mercurial superwoman wondered as the individual hairs slowly shifted about, curving and curling seemingly of their own accord. _That Angel had no hair, so why...?_

"Hey!" Spirit cried out in dismay as her continued to move of its own accord. Her eyes widening in shock, she and the Surfer looked on as a tuft of the winged girl's hair snaked about her left arm. "What the -?"

"Spirit! It's your hair!" the Silver Surfer cried out in realization. "Your body adapted the Angel's DNA so to make your hair function like its whips!"

_"Say what?"_ Spirit cried out in dismay as her hair grew ever unrulier, even stretching out to wrap about a nearby tree, as well as a small boulder. "Aw, _great!"_ she spat out as she tore her arm free of the hair ensnaring it. "I've heard of bad hair days, but this is _ridiculous!"_

"Spirit, you need to remain calm," the Silver Surfer pleaded of her. "You must concentrate, and gain control of your hair."

"Sure thing, Surfer!" Spirit grunted, her eyes narrowed as her hair continued to run wild. "Just get me a brush, some shampoo and conditioner, and I'll clean up this fright wig's act, no problem!"

Blinking a few times at this, the Silver Surfer frowned before asking, "That was humor, correct?"

Chuckling despite everything, Spirit replied, "Yeah, it's humor! But I'll save the laughter until _after_ I teach my hair whose boss!"

_Indeed,_ the Silver Surfer thought as she remained a safe distance away, knowing that to interfere would only complicate matters further. _I only hope that you gain control before the other aspect of the 4th Angel's power..._

As Spirit grunted, straining as several strands of her hair wrapped about her body, those strands began lighting up with a familiar purple light.

_...manifests,_ the Silver Surfer concluded, issuing a heavy groan.

_"Ouch!"_ Spirit cried out, her skin sizzling as several glowing stands of hair again curled about her bare arm.. "Surfer! Help!"

"Right," the Silver Surfer replied as she loosed a beam of electric blue at her friend. The energy of her beam washed over much of Spirit's body, forming a protective sheathe between her skin and the hair. "My apologies for not acting sooner." Carefully expanding the protective field, funneling the winged girl's hair away from her, she frowned and asked, "I will maintain the field until you gain control."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Spirit replied in a cooler voice, the injuries she had suffered already healing. Clenching her fists before her, the Angelic superwoman screwed her eyes shut in concentration. "C'mon..._dammit,_ you're not the boss of me! Got that?"

Not bothering to point out that attempting to talk sense into a non-sentient portion of one's anatomy was unlikely to help her gain control of it, the Silver Surfer instead maintained her focus on maintaining the protective field about her friend. Watching and listening as Spirit continued to grunt and groan, all the while her rampant hair continued to run amuck. Slashing several branches off a nearby tree, crushing a small boulder, with only the Silver Surfer's barrier keeping it from wreaking similar havoc on Spirit herself.

After a minute or so of pure chaos, however, the hair slowly grew more and more docile, the destructive light fading from it. Little by little, Spirit's groans of concentration eased, until at last she stood up straight, her hair now flowing evenly from her head and curling about her body. "Ohhh...phew...!" the winged girl groaned at last, opening her eyes and mopping her brow. "It's about time this stuff settled down! I was seriously considering just shaving my head and getting it over with!"

"Such measures would be ineffective. Your hair would simply..." the Silver Surfer replied as she released the protective barrier around Spirit, only to frown in confusion. "Wait...was that more humor?"

"Yup, it was. And _now,_ I'm in the mood to laugh!" Spirit chuckled in response. "So, that's my new power, huh? Killer hair?"

"More precisely, prehensile hair," the Silver Surfer corrected as she looked about the area. "And it must be considerably stronger than normal human hair in order to cause this level of damage."

Following her friend's gaze, Spirit let out a low whistle as she surveyed the shredded branches and stones around her, as well as the burn marks in the ground. "Whoa! You're not kidding!"

"Indeed," the Silver Surfer concurred as she descended towards Spirit. "It is fortunate that you are now in control of it."

"Well...let's see..." Spirit replied as she turned towards another rock. Furrowing her brows, she folded her brows and sent a tuft of hair snaking towards it. It then coiled about the rock and effortlessly lifted it up off the ground. "Wow...this is unreal! I can actually _feel _the rock!" Glancing about at the Silver Surfer, she smiled nervously. "I mean, I can really _feel_ it! Like I'm holding it in my hands!"

Nodding to this, the Silver Surfer murmured, "You do not seem upset about this modification to your physiology."

"Well...not really, I guess," Spirit admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "At least it's not as freaky as having claws popping out of me!" Allowing the stone to fall to the ground, she positioned her hair so it hung neatly from her back. "Now...I suppose that when I change back, my hair will go back to normal, too. Right?"

"Given your reversion when you previously returned to your human state, that would seem logical," the Silver Surfer agreed.

"Then I guess there's not much else to do except...move onto the next DNA sample," Spirit decided, already holding out her left hand.

"Very well," the Silver Surfer agreed, picking up the next vial. "The 5th Angel possessed a high-intensity particle beam attack, as well as a highly powerful AT-Field. It also possessed a shield that it was able to use as a drill."

"Right. So you better protect yourself," Spirit decided as the Silver Surfer poured the DNA on her hand, her armor lighting up a brilliant blue. "If I start firing off energy blasts, I'll try and aim them away from you. Still..."

"I understand," the Silver Surfer answered as the eye-like emblem on Spirit's shoulder lit up.

As the winged girl again suffered a wave of vertigo, she groaned heavily before placing her hand to her forehead. "I'm really hating this part..."

"You seem to be recovering faster, however," the Silver Surfer offered as she rose up and away from Spirit, watching as she straightened up.

"Yeah, and now for the _really _fun part..." Spirit muttered sarcastically. Giving one final shake of her head, she stood up perfectly straight and held her hands up into the air. "I'm not taking any chances this time, though. If I start throwing particle beams around, at least I'll be aiming at the _sky!"_

"Perhaps it would be better to aim at the ground," the Silver Surfer offered. "If you fire at the sky, there is a chance that the beam will be spotted. Or it could possibly strike an aircraft passing overhead."

"And what are the chances of something like that -?" Spirit started, only to suddenly close her eyes. "Ugh!"

"Spirit?" the Silver Surfer frowned in concern, watching as her friend tottered backwards, bringing her hands to her face. "What's happening?"

"Ohh...my eyes are itching like -!" Spirit started, only to cut herself off. Her hands falling to her sides, her face fell in horror as her eyes went wide. The Silver Surfer has just enough time to see that her eyes were seething with crimson light before she cried out, "Oh, _shit!"_

An instant later, Spirit whipped her face away from the Silver Surfer. Just before a torrential fountain of crimson power erupted from her eyes, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Deafened by the combination of the thunderous roar of the blast and Spirit's startled cries, the Silver Surfer immediately shifted about, putting the board between herself and her friend, watching as the winged girl was sent scooting across the ground by the recoil. Gasping in awe as the beams of destruction tore through earth, stone, and trees alike without any effort, the quicksilver girl angled herself about and projected a force field about Spirit while setting up another one a safe distance away from her face. "Spirit! Remain calm and don't look away from the force field!" the Silver Surfer cried out, wincing as she fought to maintain the field obstructing the optic blasts. "I will maintain it until you gain control!"

"Sure, stay calm! Great advice!" Spirit retorted irritably even as her eyes continued to spew out crimson death.

Ignoring her friend's understandable annoyance, the Silver Surfer furrowed her brows and focused on maintaining the force fields. Straining as she felt the optical onslaught spilling off the field that kept it from inflicting further destruction upon their surroundings.

Fortunately, like her hair before, Spirit's eyes slowly stabilized. The energy they released fading before at last trickling off into nothingness. Leaving nothing but tiny sparks of destructive power flicking from her eyes, and those soon passed as well. Leaving the winged girl to let her head fall forward, groaning loudly before announcing, "Okay, Surfer...I think you can let me go now."

"Very well," the Silver Surfer replied, dispelling both force fields. Descending back towards Spirit, the quicksilver girl watched as she gave a sour shake of her head before employing both her hands and her hair to help her get back to her feet. "It would seem you were growing accustomed to your prehensile hair," she observed as she came up before Spirit. "How do you feel?"

Shrugging in a self-depreciating manner, Spirit replied, "Well, not bad considering that I have razorblades in my hands and feet, whips for hair, and I'm now packing a bazooka behind each - wha-?"

"Spirit?" the Silver Surfer wondered, her concern returning with her friend's gasp of surprise. When Spirit looked down at her leg, she gasped even more deeply, prompting the mercurial superwoman to look down and gasp at the sight of a wave of sparkles rising up Spirit's legs. As the wave rose up her body, flesh and bone shifted to translucent crystal.

_Like the 5th Angel...!_ the Silver Surfer realized as the transformation quickly completed, leaving Spirit in a body composed entirely of crystal. "Spirit..."

As the Silver Surfer looked on, wondering how exactly her friend would react to this latest change to her body, Spirit held up her arms and hands, turning them about to look at them, focusing on bare right hand. sucking in gasps of surprise, she then looked about at her wings and her hair, and found that they were also made of the strange, crystalline substance. After several seconds of inspecting herself, Spirit looked up at the mercurial superwoman, and sighed. "Okay. It's official. I _must _be getting used to how screwed up my life has gotten," she muttered in a sour fashion. "My entire body has turned to glass, and I didn't even scream."

"I do not believe this is glass, Spirit," the Silver Surfer commented as she studied the crystalline material her friend was now made of. "Glass is composed of silicon, while humans are carbon-based life-forms."

"Then...what is this stuff?" Spirit wondered nervously.

Pressing her lips together in concentration, the Silver Surfer studied her friend for a while longer before asking, "I'll have to scan your body. If you don't mind...?"

Blinking a few times at this, Spirit then nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Go right ahead. Scan away..."

Nodding, the Silver Surfer floated back a short distance away from her friend. Raising her hands towards Spirit, she sent a gentle wave of blue towards her friend, and swept it up and down her form. As her power washed over her fellow superwoman, the Silver Surfer was able to feel the composition of her friend's body. "I see. So that's it," she finally said as she lets her hands fall to her sides. "The 5th Angel's powers have enabled your AT-Field to realign the carbon elements in your body to perfectly emulate the properties of diamond."

Her eyes going wide at this, Spirit just stared at her friend for a time. "Diamond?" she blankly repeated. "Wait...you mean I can now turn...into _diamond?"_

"Indeed," the Silver Surfer agreed. "The question remains if you can change back while remaining in your form as Spirit."

Visibly still off-balance from these developments, Spirit frowned somewhat before again looking down at herself. "I guess there's one way to find out," she finally said before closing her eyes in concentration. Clenching her fists, she stood perfectly still, her features tensing as she focused. Leaving the Silver Surfer able to do nothing but stand there, watching and waiting for something, anything to happen.

As time crawled past without mercy, the Silver Surfer found herself growing increasingly worried. But at long last, Spirit's diamond body sparkled especially brilliantly before growing dull, reverting to her normal flesh tone. A slight gasp escaping her lips, Spirit then opened her eyes, and quickly began to examine herself. "Whew..." she got out, mopping her brow in clear relief. _"That's _better."

"Indeed. And it would appear that you are improving in gaining control over your new abilities," the Silver Surfer noted.

"Maybe. But like I said; I'm not gonna try to do anything fancy with these tricks of mine until I get in some serious practice with them." While the Silver Surfer nodded at this sensible declaration, Spirit then grinned and added, "Still...I have to admit...if I can seriously turn into diamond now...I can see that trick coming in _very _handy..."

"Agreed," the Silver Surfer noted, being quite aware of how hard diamond was. "You also seem to be increasingly less disturbed by your new abilities."

Giving a lopsided smile, Spirit shrugged before explaining, "Well...I'm still not exactly thrilled about the claws, but the rest of it..." The winged girl then flexed her right arm, smiling as a pronounced bicep bulged upwards. She then folded her arms behind her head, seeming to thrust her chest forward as her hair curled about her body, seeming to ripple up her frame in a manner designed to attract attention. "Yeah, I could get used to this!" Then she gave the Surfer a look and asked, "I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised that my armor still fits the new-and-improved me, should I?"

A bit surprised by the sudden shift in topic of conversation, the Silver Surfer answered, "Lilith created Arms such as the Eldritch Bracelet to be able to adapt to whomever had bonded with it, so as to compliment their existing abilities. Since your powers have changed, the Armor has changed with them."

"Works for me," Spirit commented. "So...about the last sample..."

"What about it?" the Silver Surfer wondered, pausing to glance at the vial in question.

"Well, what could that Angel do?" Spirit wondered. "I know you defeated it; Daddy told me about it, and Asuka..." At the mention of the irate German, the winged girl's smile faltered as she trailed off. "Uh..." she tried again, only to falter and sigh before dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, I heard about how you defeated that thing. So...what could it do? What powers did it have?"

Suddenly comprehending her friend's question, the Silver Surfer frowned before admitting, "I do not know."

The surprise that spread across Spirit's face made it clear that this was not the response she had expected. "You don't...?" she started, only to sputter in confusion. "But - you fought that thing, right? So you _have _to know what kind of powers it had!"

"I didn't actively engage the 9th Angel in battle," the Silver Surfer corrected her friend. "When I sensed it beginning its approach to Tokyo-3, I flew out and surveyed its activity, to see if I can discern any possible weakness in it before it reached an inhabited area."

"Right, right," Spirit nodded somewhat impatiently. "And then...?"

"The madness that Storm told us of was having a negative effect on the Angel's mobility. It was having a great deal of difficulty in advancing. This, coupled with the relatively small size of its main body, indicated to me that it might be possible to eliminate that Angel without conflict, and thus avoid endangering others while not giving the Angelic collective a target for their resultant anger," the Silver Surfer carefully explained. "So I utilized an attack Lieutenant Hyuga has referred to as the Silver Bullet. It is the same attack I employed to 'defeat' Gladiator during the last battle."

Her mouth popping open in surprise, Spirit demanded, "You mean...you _rammed _the Angel head-on? "

Nodding to this, the Silver Surfer explained, "Though I am unable to project energy beyond the board's surface while inside of it, the combination of the energy infusing its exterior, its velocity, and rotation was sufficient to penetrate the Angel's body and shatter its core in passing. All before it could react to my presence."

"So...you have no idea what that Angel could do?" Spirit demanded with increasing incredulity.

"My apologies. At the time, I was not aware that we would be using the DNA of the Angels to increase your powers," the Silver Surfer confessed. "Had I known this beforehand, I would have taken samples from the 6th and 7th Angels, along with the others."

After staring at the Silver Surfer for a time, Spirit sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "Ah, that's okay," she eventually told her. "It's not like I ever imagined I'd be dumping Angel DNA in my body at the time, either."

Nodding to this, the Silver Surfer tilted her head to the side. "What do you want to do now?"

Taking a long, deep breath, Spirit pressed her lips together into a tight frown and looked at the remaining sample. "Well...without any idea of what that stuff will do to me, I'd really rather not try using it," she finally admitted. "At least...not until I get a better handle on my _other _powers." Then she gave a light snort before deciding, "Besides...with everything I'm packing right now, I think I'll be better able to hold my own the next time we get into a fight."

"Agreed," the Silver Surfer nodded. "Do you wish to return home for now?"

"Yeah. After all of this, I'm looking forward to having a nice, quiet dinner, and a good night's rest." Then Spirit quirked a smile before admitting, "Or at least as much rest as I'll be able to get with Nozomi asking me what I've been up to!" Giving a slight shrug, she then added, "Then we can meet up here tomorrow, so I can get a better feel for my new talents. How's that work for you?"

"I have no problem with that," the Silver Surfer agreed. "And while we are practicing, perhaps we can come up with solutions to our...other problems."

"Yeah. The kind that having super powers _don't _fix," Spirit replied grimly before launching herself into the air with a strong flap of her wings. "I'll see you tomorrow, Surfer."

"Tomorrow, Spirit," the Silver Surfer responded as she lifted into the air, setting course back for Tokyo-3.

* * *

"Hmm...looks like things are starting to pick up," muttered a man as he sat in his office, taking in the intelligence that had been presented to him.

"I'll say, Colonel," agreed another man, a trusted subordinate who was standing before him. "NERV's on the move and in a major way."

Nodding to this, the Colonel studied the numerous pictures and intel reports that decorated his desk. Everything from intelligence regarding the superhumans that had recently appeared in Tokyo-3, the footage of the girl known as the Silver Surfer claiming that NERV had been smuggling Adam, the intelligence that they had been getting out of the fortress city, as well as the recent activities of NERV facilities all across the world. "And whatever it is they're up to, these artifacts they've been collecting have _something_ to do with it."

"No arguments there, sir," the second man nodded. "The question is, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing. Not until we can get more information," the Colonel declared. "Get a line to our agents at every NERV branch out there. We need intel on what these artifacts are and what NERV intends to do with them!"

The second man hesitated at this. "_Every_ NERV branch?" he repeated, raising a knowing eyebrow at this. "Even...the German branch, sir?"

Knowing full well what his subordinate was implying, the Colonel groaned and nodded. "That's right, you heard me! I want you to get _her _on the job!" When the second man gave a broad smile at this, the Colonel groaned and muttered, "Don't look so smug, Dugan! If it weren't for the fact that she's the only asset I have in that neck of the woods, I wouldn't even involve her in _this!"_

"Yes, I know," Dugan retorted. "Despite the fact that we spent years and who knows how much in taxpayer's dollar in getting her trained and ready for action. Despite the fact that she's aced every test we've given her. And despite the fact that she's every bit as good a soldier as -"

"Wrong, Dugan! She's _nothing _compared to _him!"_ the Colonel shot back with considerable annoyance. "She's no soldier! She's a loose cannon! An excitement junkie! And if it weren't for the fact that I didn't have a choice in the matter, I'd never have allowed so much time and money to have been wasted on her!"

"Yes, sir. I'm aware of your feelings regarding her. Just as I'm aware that you used up more than a few favors to get her shipped about as far away from Tokyo-3 as possible," Dugan muttered sourly. "And in my opinion, sir, that was not only a mistake, but a waste of a talent." Not bothering to conceal his disdain from his close friend, the Colonel watched as his advisor approached. "She never asked to be put through what we did to her. We forced her to go along with it. And then you toss her aside, just because she doesn't meet up to the standards set by a legend." Leaning over the Colonel's desk, Dugan smiled and told him, "Well...all I can say is that it's about bloody time she was given a chance to show off what she's got."

"Just as long as she doesn't screw this up, Dugan," the Colonel muttered poisonously. "Give the little maniac the details of her assignment, and make it abundantly clear that if she screws this up, then she's on her own. NERV and the Committee and whoever else is involved in this mess is welcome to her!"

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell her you said that, sir," Dugan replied, a determined twinkle in his eyes. "But with all due respect, sir, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her. Because I've got a hunch that she might wind up surprising you."

"Hmph. I'll settle for her actually following an order for once in her life," the Colonel snorted. "There's too much at stake for us to blow it! Because this could be our best chance to find out what NERV's up to...and take them down once and for all."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter ran longer than I expected. Still, I hope you enjoyed, and that you will read and review! And maybe check out my other stories.

I hope everyone liked Spirit's new powers. Can anybody guess the Marvel inspirations for them?

Zoro50, sorry that last chapter didn't go so well with you. But this is Eva, and there are bound to be good times and bad times for our heroes. And let's face it, Gendo loves to make sure that the bad times vastly outnumber the good.

IncandescentOne, thank you for the kind words. And indeed, slow and steady is the way to go with Shinji in any pairing situation.

bissek, since when does Gendo care about what's legal or not? The guys is completely certifiable, and the only thing he cares about is being in control and getting what he wants. I do agree that this could come back to bite him, big time.

Xardion, let's face it, they don't call Gendo the Bastard Kind for nothing. And yup, he will be paying for this...eventually.

Mike313, I know Asuka isn't a complete monster. But if Shinji can wind up in the Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds category as a result of his issues, is there a single reason why Asuka can't? Especially since she's had no reason to bond with Shinji, Misato, or anyone else, for that matter?

Tellemicus Sundance, I think we've just gotten a hint of how insufferable Asuka is going to be.

Quathis, yeah, that irony is one of the reasons I decided to make Kensuke Gladiator. It was just too much fun to resist.

Kage Bijuu, definitely, Asuka Shikinami is a huge improvement over Red Devil Original Recipe. Not only is she actually civil towards people and willing to learn from her mistakes, as well as admit that she can't do it all on her own, but she also manages to live up to her own hype instead of being a complete and utter load of deadweight! And indeed, Hikari's situation with Asuka is going to be a source of anxiety for her.

animefan29, you'll get a better idea of what Gendo has planned in coming chapters.

gunman, indeed, Gendo and SEELE don't care about anybody but themselves, and are willing to screw over the entire world to get what they want. And definitely, since Asuka has had no reason to bond with Shinji and the others, she's basically the same absolute bitch she was on the _Over the Rainbow,_ only worse because of her humiliations. Exactly, Asuka's goal has always been to prove how great she supposedly is, and that makes her a danger to everyone else even under good circumstances. In regards to Gendo, he's a major schemer and manipulator, so it's no surprise he would take advantage of this grey area, and seeing as how he was likely put in charge by SEELE, they considered his being the wrong kind of person to save the world to be a plus in their books. Rei and Hikari are going to be prepping for what comes next, as you've seen. And Iruel's hacking of the MAGI is something that will play a major role in future chapters. And I'm glad you liked the omake.

And speaking of omakes...

Omake

"Ugh...I really wish I had the time to do my own laundry," Maya muttered as she stood in one of Tokyo-3's Auto- Laundromats, collecting her newly cleaned clothes. "I feel like I spend more money on cleaning my clothes than I do on groceries!"

"You think _you've _got it bad?" Makoto muttered as he fussed with a bundle of clothes. "Captain Katsuragi's always sticking me with the job of getting her clothes for her! I swear, she's so lazy!"

"Hey, don't blame her for knowing a born sucker when she sees one!" Shigeru smirked deviously before taking a sip of some canned coffee.

"True," Maya admitted. "It's not like she can make you do her chores for you!"

"Yeah. If you have to blame somebody, blame your dumb hormones!" Shigeru grinned.

While Makoto was crying out in protest to the tune of the others giggling, Maya was brought back to the moment by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Oh!" the brunette commented as she hurriedly fished out her cell phone and accepted the call. "Hello, Maya Ibu-"

"Maya! We've got a situation!" came the familiar voice over the line.

"Sempai?" Maya frowned, her good mood immediately gone. "Wh-what is it?"

"We're presently in pursuit of a criminal here! And according to Storm, he's stolen Adam's body!" Ritsuko went on, sending a chill running down Maya's spine. "Now, according to my GPS, you're at the Laundromat we always use, right?"

Gulping warily, Maya hesitated before answering, "Uh, yeah. That's right."

"Good! We're heading in your direction right now!" Ritsuko replied. "Now, listen, Maya, we've been chasing this little creep all over the place, and so far, nothing we've tried has even slowed him down! Our best chance right now is to set a trap for him!"

"A trap?" Maya repeated nervously. Whatever was going on, it was becoming more and more obvious that it was Superwomen business.

"That's right. Now, here's what I want you to do..." Ritsuko explained in a hushed tone of voice. With Maya's eyes growing wider as she listened to her mentor's plan.

_"What?"_ Maya gasped out, her cheeks badly flushed as she digested what Ritsuko wanted her to do. "You - you actually want me to -?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we're running out of options here!" Ritsuko tersely replied in a voice of regret. "So, please, just stand outside the Laundromat and wait! By my calculations, we should be there in less than a minute!"

"Uh...right, sempai. I -" Maya replied, only to be brought up short when Ritsuko hung up. Leaving the younger woman to sigh woefully before putting the cell phone away.

"What is it, Maya?" Shigeru wondered, looking at her in concern.

"Whatever it was, it sounded bad," Makoto chimed in, equally worried.

"You could say that," Maya admitted with deep reluctance. "Listen guys, uh...I...have something I need to take care of. I'll be back shortly, okay?" Not even waiting for her fellow bridge bunnies to answer, she exited the Laundromat. And almost immediately detected the sound of energy blasts mixed with what sounded like a stampede.

As Maya turned towards the source of the sound, she groaned inwardly at what she saw. _Sempai wasn't kidding!_ she thought as she watched as She-Hulk with Shinji lodged between her breasts charged towards her general position, followed closely by Spider-Woman, Spirit, Silver Surfer, Storm, Captain America, and Gladiator. All of whom were in hot pursuit of a tiny old man carrying a sack of loot who was moving far faster than any human his age had a right to.

_Great. Just wonderful,_ Maya groaned helplessly, knowing that she had no choice. If this crazy chase continued, someone was bound to get hurt. _Which means our chance is to trap this little freak!_ then she let out a tired moan before adding,_ And _I _have to be the bait!_

Wishing not for the first time that she had never gotten special powers, Maya sucked in a deep breath and hardened her visage. She had a job to do, and like it or not, she was going to do it. So she cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, "Hey! Happosai!" She couldn't tell if the old man had heard her, or if he had even noticed he was there, so Maya proceeded with the next phase of the plan. For if Ritsuko was right, it would most certainly get his attention.

Maya sucked in a large, deep breath, and set one of her body modification programs into motion. "Get a load," she began, just before her breasts swelled up to the side of large beach balls, "of _these!"_

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maya noticed Shigeru and Makoto's jaws clattering to the floor. But even more importantly, she saw that she had gotten Happosai's attention. The ancient freak's eyes exploded from their sockets just before he cried out, "Woo! Hot stuff! How _sweet it is!"_

With a burst of inane cackling, Happosai launched himself straight and true at Maya's now oversized assets, Apparently blind to everything else. Which gave the superwoman the chance she needed. Her right fist expanding with orange rock and bursting into flames, she sent it flying into the old freak's face. At the sound of snapping cartilage, Maya grinned and directed her fist and Happosai squarely into the ground.

As the sound of Happosai groaning in pain filled the air, Storm cried out, "He's down! Let's finish the miserable little freak off!"

"My pleasure!" Spirit cried out, releasing a stream of crimson destruction from her eyes. She was quickly followed by Gladiator unleashing his own ocular assault, Silver Surfer launching twin beams of force, Storm launching bolts of lightning, Captain America firing a pair of missiles from her motorcycle, Spider-Woman firing a barrage of AT-Darts, and She-Hulk launching herself forward, her fists primed and ready to smash.

Blanching at the sight of the incoming barrage, Maya hurriedly yanked her fist out of the way and raised it up to shield herself from the explosive carnage being unleashed. "Whoa!" she cried out as she was sent tumbling to the ground. "I'd sure hate to be that guy right now!"

"Same here!" came an old voice from surprisingly nearby. One that froze Maya in place and had her eyes bulging. "Whew! I don't think even _I'd _survive something like that!" Sucking in a surprised gasp, Maya looked down at her still-swollen chest. To her astonishment, Happosai was presently wedged in between her outsized assets, looking up at her. "Hey, there, cutie!"

_"Aaaauuuggh!"_ Maya cried out. Her cries of revulsion intensified when Happosai began slurping at her breasts. "Get him off me! _Get him off me!"_

"Huh?" Captain America cried out in surprise. Her eyes going wide when she saw the situation her fellow superwoman was in, she then reared back with her shield. "Why, you - suck shield, freak!"

Completely lost in his lechery, Happosai was unprepared for when Captain America's shield struck him squarely between the eyes and sent him flying away. Tumbling about the ground as the shield bounced away, the diminutive thief quickly recovered and called out, "Sorry, sweetie, gotta fly! We'll play some more later!"

While Captain America snorting at this, the Silver Surfer gaped at the departing thief. "Wait. If Happosai's over there...then what have we been attacking?"

"I think I know! Look!" Shinji cried out in dismay, pointing into the crater they had just made. As the Superwomen and Gladiator looked on, they each gaped in astonishment when they saw Makoto and Shigeru lying there, groaning pitifully.

"Oops!" She-Hulk groaned as she brought her hand to her face.

"I think this qualifies as a bit more than an 'oops', Misato!" Spider-Women muttered.

"Well, _I _think that we have to go after that filthy lech!" Storm snarled as she renewed her pursuit. "Come, Gladiator!"

While Gladiator and the other Superwomen renewed their pursuit, Spider-Woman paused and said, "You take care of these two, Maya! Get them to the hospital, and then catch up with us! We still need to take that little creep down!"

Still shuddering at the vile treatment she had been subjected to, Maya nodded. "Trust me, sempai, _nothing _would make me happier than to pulverize that disgusting freak of nature!" Watching as her mentor nodded and took off after the others, the younger woman looked at her friends. "And just as soon as I get you guys to safety, I'll be giving that miserable little turd a couple fireballs for the _both _of you!"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


End file.
